Amores Marotos: A Filha de Avalon
by Gween Black
Summary: Entre os fios emaranhados das Moiras, o livro do Destino escrito nas estrelas e as místicas brumas de Avalon, só uma pessoa é capaz de revelar o segredo por trás da história de Tiago e Lílian e entregar o mais pesado dos fardos.
1. Prólogo

Olá pessoal! Esta é a minha segunda fic – a primeira T/L – que eu escrevo. A primeira eu só publiquei no Floreios Borrões – www(ponto)segredodosblack(ponto)cjb(ponto)net – porque não ficou exatamente como eu queria...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é de criação da Tia J.K.. A história tem sim seus P.O., mas a maioria é da J.K., mesmo. Avalon e as sacerdotisas também não me pertencem, e são criação de Marion Zimmer Bradley (pelo menos o que eu usei peguei dos livros dela). Eu sou apenas mais uma pobre escritora de fics que tem como resultado uma tendinite (não tão grande porque meus pais são médicos e controlam meu tempo no computador - afffe!) e a esperança de que vocês comentem... então, sejam bonzinhos e façam uma escritora feliz, comentem, por favor...

**Importante:** a personagem Gween eu criei há mais de um ano, e inicialmente ela não pertencia à trama Harry Potter. Toda a sua personalidade, história, aparência e características já estavam definidos. Portanto, qualquer semelhança com outras fics, é coincidência.

**Importante II:** esses dias eu tava lendo a fic A Tríade do Poder e vi que ela teria um bocado de semelhanças com a minha. Isso ocorre porque eu também estou usando a lenda de Avalon e mitologia celta (que a autora de A Tríade do Poder também usou).

**Capa:** para os interessados em ver a capa, visitem www(ponto)clahzinha(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)br/amoresmarotos.jpg

**Resumo da Fic:**

_**Implicâncias Constantes...**_

- Ol�, minha querida Lily...

- Potter, não sabia que você era tão idiota... vamos tentar de outro jeito: quando que eu te dei permissão para você me chamar de Lily, hein!

- No sonho maravilhoso que eu tive com você essa noite... quer saber como foi?

- Potter, isso não é um sonho. Se estivermos, eu e você juntos num sonho, ele automaticamente se transforma em pesadelo. – respondeu ela.

_**...que resultam em irritabilidade**_

- Feliz Natal, Lily. – sussurrou Tiago, no ouvido da garota.

- Péssimo Natal, Potter! Só a sua presença é capaz de estrag�-lo por completo.

- Qual é, ruivinha? – perguntou ele.

- Ruivinha não! Prá você é Evans, entendeu? Quer que eu soletre? E-v-a-n-s! Evans, tá bom?

_**Cartas para licantropos**_

_Olá Squall! Aqui é o Tiago... desculpe pela conversa furada do Sirius, mas só agora eu consegui arrancar o pergaminho dele. Bom, mas é a mais pura verdade... e a Cooper ainda calou a boca do Seboso... e não só com um feitiço não! Ele ficou abobado quando ela disse que aquilo era para ele aprender a não agarrar ela pelos corredores..._

_Ei, ele agarrou ela pelos corredores? Eu não ouvi essa parte..._

_Sirius, sai prá l�, é a minha vez! Quem diria, não é? O Ranhoso agarrando garotas e a Cooper azarando pessoas... Hogwarts está evoluindo! Sabe Squall, o Sirius ficou bem irritadinho com essa história do Snape e da Coop_ (borrão de tinta)

_Cala a boca, Tiago! Não fiquei, não, viu, Squall?_

_**Paixões tímidas**_

- Tá curtindo a festa- perguntou Remo.

- Aham... – disse Emilly, dançando na balada da música.

- E você... não quer... bem... dançar? – perguntou ele, agradecendo por estar escuro, pois estava totalmente corado.

- Pode ser. – respondeu ela, caminhando com ele para a pista, já no ritmo da música.

_**Uma nova amiga...**_

- Black? O que está fazendo aqui? Não está com os garotos?

- Cooper? E você? Cadê as suas amigas?

Os dois desataram a rir.

- Ah, as garotas foram dar um passeio, mas eu não estava animada... na realidade, queria ficar um pouco imersa em meus pensamentos. – disse ela.

- Hum... – resmungou Sirius.

- E você?

- Eu... passei por uma coisa não muito legal.

- Não quer conversar?

_**...que se transforma numa nova paixão...**_

Sentia a respiração ofegante da garota... parecia que ela tinha uma ansiedade da qual ele compartilhava. Embora quisesse negar, ele estava um pouco nervoso. Desceu uma mão para a coxa da garota e levou a outra até suas costas.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, e roçou os lábios na pele macia do rosto da garota. Então sentiu um perfume de lavanda que conhecia muito bem.

- Cooper?

**_...que não irá se render tão fácil_**

- Cooper, eu acho que está na hora de você aprender uma coisa...

- E que coisa é essa? – perguntou ela, mantendo o tom de voz.

- Que todo mundo suspira ao charme de Sirius Black.

Gween riu.

- Black, querido, você também tem que aprender uma coisa. – disse ela, aproximando-se.

- Ah, é? O quê? – perguntou ele, chegando mais perto dela.

Ela aproximou-se um bocado de Sirius e o garoto passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela; ela abraçou-o de leve, apoiando as mãos no ombro do maroto. Então, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e cochichou, com a voz um pouco rouca:

- Que eu não sou todo mundo. – e virou-se saindo dali.

_**Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon**_

- PRÓLOGO -

O grito da Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon ecoou pelo aposento fracamente iluminado. A lareira, acesa para aquecê-la, e algumas poucas tochas eram as únicas fontes de luz. A Suma Sacerdotisa estava vestida apenas com uma leve túnica branca de um tecido muito macio, e andava de um lado para o outro do aposento, sendo observada pelas únicas duas sacerdotisas presentes.

- Anahri, não seria melhor se a Senhora se deitasse? – perguntou a sacerdotisa aprendiz para a sacerdotisa superior.

- Não, Ravin. – respondeu a sacerdotisa superior. – Assim, de pé, o próprio peso da criança ajuda a descer.

A expressão da Suma Sacerdotisa se contraiu de dor nessa nova contração e gotas de suor brotaram de sua testa.

- Senhora Ellian, aceita uma massagem? – indagou Anahri, a sacerdotisa superior.

- Sim, obrigada, Anahri. – respondeu a Suma Sacerdotisa.

Anahri foi até ela e passou delicadamente as mãos pelas costas de Ellian, Senhora de Avalon. Então, tomada por uma forte contração, Ellian Então, tomada por uma nova contração, Ellian mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

- Senhora – chamou Ravin – não prefere descansar?

- Ravin, reconheço que estou exausta, mas é melhor de pé. – respondeu a Suma Sacerdotisa.

- Senhora, é melhor ficar quieta, você tem que relaxar. – disse Anahri. – O seu corpo está terminando de se dilatar e seu ventre está se preparando para expulsar a criança. Logo, ela nascerá.

Uma súbita contração muito mais forte que as anteriores fez a Suma Sacerdotisa vacilar, quase caindo. Mais uma vez, teve que se conter ao máximo para não gritar.

- Deusa... me ajude... – murmurou ela.

Era incrível como ela estava vulnerável naquele momento. Toda a força e imponência da Senhora de Avalon haviam dado lugar a uma vulnerabilidade impressionante. Naquele momento, nem toda a sua magia ou a magia de Avalon poderia mudar seu destino. Estava nas mãos da Deusa.

- Vamos, Senhora! – exclamou Anahri, ajudando-a a se acocorar e em seguida botando um pano limpo por baixo das pernas da Suma Sacerdotisa. – Ravin, ajude a Senhora a se apoiar. Vamos, Senhora, um pouco mais de força... já consigo ver a cabeça do bebê... um pouco mais, Senhora...

Então, num último esforço, a Senhora de Avalon empurrou de novo, dando um grito que toda a Avalon foi capaz de ouvir. Algo molhado, vermelho e coleante caiu nas mãos da parteira, que cortou o cordão umbilical e ordenou:

- Ravin, leve a Senhora para a cama enquanto eu banho a cirnça.

A sacerdotisa obedeceu e minutos depois Anahri voltou com a criança, limpa, nos braços.

- Senhora, é uma menina! – disse ela, depositando a criança no colo da Suma Sacerdotisa. – Uma linda menina... e pressinto um destino brilhante!

Os cabelos dourados da criança brilharam no fogo bruxuleante que iluminava o recinto.

- Uma menina... minha filha... – murmurou a Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon. – A Filha de Avalon!


	2. Marotos Uma Vez, Sempre Marotos

- Capítulo Um –

_Marotos Uma Vez, Sempre Marotos_

Suspiros foram ouvidos por todo o Salão Principal no momento que quatro garotos entraram neste e se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória. O que entrara na frente, um baixinho loirinho com a barriga um pouco maior do que o normal, sentou-se logo e desatou a comer. Atrás dele surgiu um esbelto garoto de cabelos castanho-claros, estatura média, jeito acanhado, e ar inteligente.

Mas os suspiros eram direcionados, visivelmente, aos dois rapazes que chegaram depois. Um tinha cabelos pretos espetados displicentemente, olhos castanho-erverdeados com um ar maroto, com óculos, um corpo moldado pelo quadribol e porte charmoso. O outro, mais alto, tinha cabelos de um preto muito escuro que caíam elegantemente pelos olhos, de um azul intenso, que lançavam, constantemente, olhares galanteadores; tinha ótimo físico e porte atlético, um corpo musculoso, resultado de anos de quadribol, e andar felino, que arrebatava qualquer coração feminino.

Pedro Pettigrew, Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black eram decididamente famoso em Hogwarts, pelas suas brincadeira e pela longa lista de namoradas que os dois morenos do grupo acumulavam; conhecidos como Marotos, os quatro também eram famosos por odiar o pessoal da Sonserina, em especial um garoto de cabelos sebosos e nariz de gancho conhecido como Ranhoso.

Mas, alem de unidos pela enorme amizade existente entre eles, também eram unidos por um segredo: Remo Lupin, o monitor, o maroto, eram também um lobisomem – fato descoberto pelos marotos em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Desde então, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, visando aliviar o sofrimento do amigo, trabalharam duro para finalmente, no quinto ano, conseguirem se transformar em animagos – ilegais. Pedro, com os dentes da frente um tanto maiores e o cabelo ralo, dava ares de um rato, animal que se transformava; os outros dois, Tiago e Sirius, se transformavam em cervo e cachorro, respectivamente.

A característica mais marcante em Pedro era sua compulsão por comida. Um pouco burro e um tanto covarde, não era tímido nem extrovertido, e não ligava muito para garotas.

O mais tímido do grupo era, decididamente, Remo. Inteligente, aplicado, prestativo e respeitado por colegas e professores, ele tinha um bocado de problemas com garotas, por causa da timidez excessiva.

O garanhão de Hogwarts também era um maroto: Sirius. Inteligente, esperto e popular, era um conquistador – e arrasador – de corações, e onde quer que fosse, arrancava suspiros das garotas, o que aumentava sua autoconfiança e seu convencimento.

Famoso também pela mania de arrepiar o cabelo (considerada um charme pela maioria das garotas), Tiago era muito inteligente, esperto e convencido, e também colecionava garotas. Porem, durante as férias, havia decidido não namorar nem mais uma garota para conseguir conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos.

- Bom dia, Lily. – murmurou ele, do lado dela.

- Será que você nunca vai aprender que para você é Evans? – bufou ela.

- Qual é, Lily!

- E além disso me força à sua detestável presença!

- Sabia que você me amava, meu anjo.

- Eu te ODEIO, seu IDIOTA! – bradou ela, sentindo o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

- Se você ainda não se sente pronta para admitir... – suspirou Tiago, saindo dali.

- E então, Pontas? – começou Sirius quando o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado. – Estou vendo que você conseguiu conquistar... a raiva da Evans.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

- Ai, ai... então não vou te contar o plano que eu estava bolando.

- Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago, os olhos brilhando.

- Isso aí... – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso.

E então os dois levantaram-se, deixando os outros marotos para trás, e continuaram planejando o que fariam com sua vítima preferida. Assim, passaram a aula inteira de História da Magia confabulando contra Snape. Quando o sinal bateu os dois saíram.

- Pontas... olha quem tá ali! – disse Sirius.

Tiago então viu Lílian, Emilly, Gween e Alice conversando. Lílian estava, convenientemente, de costas para ele. Tiago foi chegando mais perto até que...

- Então, ruivinha, quer sair comigo?

- Potter! Você quase me mata!

- De amor?

- Um dia você vai explodir com um ego tão grande.

- Qual é, Lily, sai comigo.

- Não sei porque você se presta a perguntar isso... nunca vou sair com você.

- Ora, Lílian, as coisas mudam. – disse ele, passando a mão no cabelo e deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado.

- No seu caso não. – respondeu ela.

- Mas quem disse que eu é que irei mudar? – disse ele, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Ora, Potter, a única chance que existe, por mais ínfima que seja, de eu sair com você, seria deixando de ser exibido, arrogante, galinha e convencido. Como eu sei que isso não vai acontecer...

- Ta bom, minha ruivinha, quer ser difícil, seja. Pelo menos você já fez a primeira parte: admitir que existe uma chance. – disse ele. – Tchau então, minha garota.

- Potter, eu não sou sua garota! – disse ela.

Ao final do dia, os marotos conversavam na sala comunal.

- Pontas, mas você é insistente, não?

- Sirius, você sabe que eu realmente gosto dela.

- Mas assim você vai é sofrer. Já faz anos que você pede para sair com ela! Me diga se houve pelo menos um pouco de progresso!

- Lílian disse, hoje, que existe uma chance ínfima de ela sair comigo.

- Isso se você deixar de ser exibido, arrogante, galinha e convencido.

- Ou se ela deixar de ser cabeça-dura. – disse Tiago.

- Ah, ta, essa eu quero ver!

- Ou, também, se ela não resistir aos meus encantos...

- Como você é modesto... – disse Sirius.

Os outros riram.

- Lílian, porque você não dá uma chance a ele? – perguntou Emilly Harris, uma das melhores amigas de Lílian.

- Ora, Emilly, ele é arrogante, metido, exibido, convencido, galinha, trata as garotas como se fossem brinquedos...

- Mas ele é bem bonitinho. – disse Gween, deitando de bruços em sua cama.

- Ah, isso você não pode negar. – disse Emilly. – Ele, o Sirius, e o Remo.

Lílian riu.

- Vocês duas, hein!

- Que foi Lily?

- Só pensando em garotos!

- Mas não vem me dizer que não acha ele bonito! – disse Gween.

- Ah, bonito ele é, mas... – Lílian então ficou quieta e começou a viajar nos pensamentos.

Lílian Evans, Gween Cooper e Emilly Harris era melhores amigas em tudo, e formavam juntas, o trio que resistia ao charme dos marotos. Lílian tinha longos cabelos ruivos com cachos que emolduravam seu rosto de intensos olhos verdes; tinha um corpo muito bonito, e tinha estatura média. Gween tinha longos e sedosos cabelos loiros, olhos cor-de-mel esverdeados, e seu corpo trazia curvas estonteantes. Emilly tinha cabelos macios castanho-claros, que iam até um pouco abaixo do ombro; seus olhos eram da mesma cor, e seu corpo também era muito bonito. As três dividiam o dormitório do sexto ano com Alice Greent, outra de suas melhores amigas, e Patrícia Coutbert, que embora achassem os marotos lindos e legais, não paqueravam nenhum deles.

- Bom, Tiago, desculpe, mas agora eu tenho que ir encontrar a minha gata... aquela morena linda... – disse ele.

- Peraí, ela ainda não é a sua gata.

- Ninguém resiste aos encantos de Sirius Black...

- Almofadinhas, você acha que a Coutbert iria voltar pra você depois do pequeno namoro que vocês tiveram? Se ela quisesse ficar com você não teria terminado.

- Mas eu não me dei por vencido. Quem termina o namoro é sempre Sirius Black.

- Tá, esquece, vai. Eu vou ficar sonhando com a minha ruiva. – disse Tiago.

- A ruiva.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ela ainda não é sua.

- É, falou bem. _Ainda_.

Sirius riu.

- É Tiago, você não desiste.

Tiago deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Vai, vai lá com a tua gata.

- Ora, já é minha gata agora? – disse Sirius.

- O que a gente não faz pra se livrar de uma mala...

- Que é, hein, Pontas?

- Calma, Sirius, não é nada...

- E ela é minha, ouviu bem?

- Calma, Almofadinhas, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para uma garota.

- Vai sonhando, Pontas.

- Pode acreditar... – disse ele, deitando-se.

No outro dia os marotos acordaram, e logo foram tomar café da manhã, pois Pedro os estava incomodando em função da demora.

- Olá Evans! – disse Tiago.

- Ora, Potter, vejo que você não é tão obtuso quanto parece. Finalmente entrou na sua cabeça que para você eu sou Evans.

- É, você viu como as coisas mudam? Entrou na minha cabeça. E quando é que vai entrar na tua que eu gosto de você?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Tiago, poupe-me. – disse ela, indo para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ah, Evans! Só para não perder o costume- disse ele, passando a mão no cabelo. – Quer sair comigo?

- Você quer mesmo saber? Não! – disse, brava.

Os marotos riram.

- Algum dia desses ela ainda vai sonhar comigo. – disse Tiago. – Vocês vão ver!

- Ta, Tiago, ta bom. A gente acredita. – disse Sirius, rindo.

Tiago lançou um olhar de reprovação a eles.

- Potter! Será que você podia prestar atenção na aula? – disse a profª McFint, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ãhn, o quê? Ah, sim, mas eu estava prestando atenção. – disse ele, pouco convincente.

- Nota-se. – disse a professora, irônica.

Tiago recebeu um cutucão e viu que Sirius estava passando-lhe um bilhete. Ele pegou, desdobrou e leu:

"_Seja mais discreto, todo mundo viu que você não desgrudava os olhos da Evans."_

Tiago molhou a pena no tinteiro e respondeu:

"_Marotos também amam..."_

Sirius leu o bilhete e riu. Ao sair da aula, Sirius disse, provocando:

- Vocês dois tem amor eterno... mas cinqüenta por cento, afinal só você gosta dela. Ah, e pelo amor de Deus, seja mais discreto! – disse Sirius, ao ver que Tiago estava novamente sonhando acordado.

- Sirius, pára de encher! – disse Tiago. – Você não gosta de ninguém!

- É, eu sei... mas você também sabe, e muito bem, como é bom uma curtição.

- Não sei o que é isso desde o ano passado! – disse Tiago, que prometera para si mesmo não sair com ninguém este ano para mostrar que realmente estava apaixonado por Lílian.

- É, meu caro Pontas, o amor faz isso com a gente. – disse Sirius, quando eles sentaram-se à mesa do almoço.

Depois do almoço, quando estavam de saída, Tiago chegou e disse:

- E aí, minha ruivinha, quando é que você vai se render aos meus encantos?

- Potter, em primeiro lugar eu não sou sua ruivinha; e em segundo lugar, quer saber mesmo quando eu vou sair com você? Nunca!

- Você que pensa, amorzinho! – disse ele, passando por ela e lhe atirando um beijo.

Na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas o prof. Gryde estava ensinando sobre os Testrálios (matéria _normal_ do sexto ano), e formou duplas para que eles desenhassem como imaginavam os testrálios a partir das características que ele dera.

Lílian, para sua desgraça e felicidade do companheiro de dupla, acabou tendo de fazer o trabalho com Tiago.

- Então, Potter, como você imagina o testrálios?

- Pretos... – disse ele.

- Ah, mas isso é óbvio, o prof. Gryde disse! São pretos, reptilianos, tem asas, são atraídos por carne... Você está me ouvindo?

- Quê, Evans?

- Com você não dá, não é, Potter?

- Eu só estava admirando a sua beleza... – disse ele.

- É, que nunca vai ser sua. – respondeu ela, arrogante.

- Se você acha que não... – disse ele, deixando para trás o aspecto sonhador e dando um sorriso maroto.

- Santa ingenuidade... – disse ela, revirando os olhos.

- Meu amor, você ainda vai sonhar comigo.

- Grande piada, Potter. – disse ela. – Nunca sairei nem sonharei com você.

- Você que pensa. – disse ele, piscando para a garota.

- Olá, Patty. – disse Sirius, indo até uma garota morena.

- Que é, Black? – respondeu ela.

- Só vim aqui para admirar sua beleza...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Black, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não quero nada com você?

- Querida, é só você parar de mentir e não precisará repetir isso nunca mais. – Sirius deu uma piscada maliciosa.

- Ah, vá pastar, seu cafajeste!

- Calma, Patty... – disse ele, segurando a garota.

- Black, eu não agüento mais você! E faz um favor: me chame de Coutbert!

- Tudo bem, Coutbert...

- Ah, aproveita o embalo e faz outro favor: me deixa em paz! – disse ela, desvencilhando-se dos braços do maroto.

Sirius permaneceu ali, parado, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- E então, o encontro foi bom? – perguntou Tiago.

- Nah... – resmungou Sirius.

- Mas porque você tanto corre atrás dela, Almofadinhas?

- Sabe como é, Pontas... ultimamente as garotas de Hogwarts não apresentam desafio...

- Então é isso... um desafio.

- Certo.

Remo entrou pelo quarto.

- Aonde estava, Remo?

- Fazendo o dever

- E o Pedro, não estava com você? – perguntou, desta vez Tiago.

- Estava, mas resolveu comer... disse que não havia comido o suficiente.

- Só o Pedro, mesmo... – resmungou Tiago. – Bom, se vocês não se importam, eu vou dormir.

**NOTA:** Finalmente voltei da praia... bom, as atualizações serão semanais (postarei, em geral, nos sábados), e eu já tenho alguns caps prontos (mas como escrevo esta fic muito devagar, vou ir postando aos poucos para que vocês não tenham longos tempos sem caps). Vocês viram? Eu voltei hj, nem arrumei a mala, vim direto pro pc digitar o novo cap 1 (que eu reescrevi) e o novo prólogo (me deu um insight na praia e eu escrevi). Alias, como prometi, juntei os caps 1 e 2 para o cap 1 ficar maior. Essa fic não tem media de paginas... eu tenho caps com 4 paginas, outros com 9 paginas... então, é só rezar para eu ter criatividade e vontade de escrever, e comentar e votar bastante para me dar ânimo e mostrar que meu esforço está valendo a pena.

Para o pessoal que acessa a fic pelo site www(ponto)amoresmarotos(ponto)cjb(ponto)net ou pelo Floreios Borrões, peço desculpas, pois o FB está fora do ar (e conseqüentemente a url . também, pois eh apenas um redirecionamento para o FB). Para os que quiserem ajudar a fazer o FB voltar, visitem www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br e eu (e acredito que todos os outros escritores e leitores de fics) agradeço.

Vlw pelos comments, pessoal, mto msm... vamos às respostas (lembrando que em função do FB estar fora do ar, não poderei responder aos que comentaram lá... na próxima atualização eu respondo, se o FB já tiver voltado):

**Lisa Black:** valeu, Lisa! Desculpa não ter avisado, mas logo que eu publiquei o prólogo (confira de novo porque tá com prólogo novo... o antigo virou resumo e agora sim tem um prólogo de verdade!), eu fui viajar e não deu tempo. Ah, e desculpa não estar comentando na tuas fics por enqnt, eh porque eu tava na praia... mas já to correndo atrás delas, pelo ff .net ou pelo FB. Ah, e qro dxar bem claro que eu me sinto honrada em receber um comment teu, jah que você escreve fics MARAVILHOSAS! Vlw pelo comment!

**BaBi Evans:** que bom que gostou! Ah, eu adoro a Gween... fiz ela inspirada em mim (claro, fora a aparência, jah que ela eh maravilhosa e eu sou feia e fora também esse atrevimento/ousadia dela...). Ah, eu li a tua fic Os Marotos e o Primeiro Desafio, lah no FB, e adorei! Xeguei a comentar e a votar... parabéns! To esperando novidades, e vlw pelo comment!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** bom, como eu jah disse, as atualizações serão semanais (postarei provavelmente nos sábados), e peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu sqci de avisar que o prólogo (agora reformulado) era só um gostinho e que eu soh ia voltar a postar quando voltasse da praia (afinal não tenho pc lah, e em lan eh ruim de digitar). Obrigada pelo comment, e que bom que gostou!


	3. Ranhoso Fashion

- Capítulo Dois –

_Ranhoso Fashion_

Naquele dia eles acordaram e rumaram para o Salão Principal, a fim de tomar café da manhã. Pedro, ao chegar, logo sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a comer. Remo sentou-se tranqüilamente, mas Sirius e Tiago haviam constatado seus alvos.

- Ol�, minha querida Lily...

- Potter, não sabia que você era tão idiota... vamos tentar de outro jeito: quando que eu te dei permissão para você me chamar de Lily, hein!

- No sonho maravilhoso que eu tive com você essa noite... quer saber como foi?

- Potter, isso não é um sonho. Se estivermos, eu e você juntos num sonho, ele automaticamente se transforma em pesadelo. – respondeu ela.

- Ah, Lily, não foi pesadelo não... tem certeza que não quer saber como foi?

- Ah, Potter, isso seria tão agradável... – respondeu ela, sarcástica. – Saber como eu estou nos sonhos mais insanos de um criatura patética feito você... maravilhoso! – continuou ela, irônica.

- Insanos, Lily? Eu não diria isso...

- Poupe-me, Potter.

- E, olha! Você já admitiu que é um sonho.

- Potter, faz um favor?

- O que quiser, minha rainha.

- Eu NÃO sou sua rainha, ouviu bem? Mas, já que disse que faz o favor... SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. – disse ele. – Mas só porque você pediu... – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

Perto dali, outro "casal" conversava.

- E então, Patty? Quando vai decidir sair comigo?

- Black, por favor, não me faça repetir. Eu ODEIO você.

- Ah, não vai dar uma de Lily, não é?

- Black, Black... eu e a Lily somos muito diferentes neste sentido. Ela não gosta do Potter, agora eu não suporto você. Ela tem nojo do Potter, enquanto eu te odeio por completo.

- Não exagera, querida.

- Por favor, não me chame de querida. Ah, e por favor, vai lá fazer companhia pro teu amiguinho e me deixa em paz, tá bom?

- Eu vou- disse ele – mas eu volto. – completou, indo até Tiago.

As aulas naquele dia – adivinhação e poções – foram cansativas e monótonas, mas logo a tarde já chegava ao fim. E, quando eles estavam voltando para a torre, toparam com, ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

- Ranhoso! – disse Tiago, se aproximando de Snape.

- Não se aproxime, Potter! – respondeu Snape, apontando a varinha para ele.

Do outro lado do corredor, Sirius lançou um feitiço, que atingiu Snape nas costas. A varinha de Snape voou até Sirius.

- Assim está melhor – disse o garoto.

- Ora, Ranhoso... eu e Sirius andamos pesquisando sobre o que fazer com você...

- Em revistas de moda. – completou Sirius.

- E achamos que o mais adequado era... _Jolierrose!_ – disse Tiago.

- Este modelito. – exclamou Sirius. – Sabia que você até fica bem com esta roupa?

- Mas tá faltando algo, Sirius... não acha?

- Pois é... to sentindo a falta de um cabelo bonito... _Chevêrrouge!_

Neste instante Gween Cooper entrou pelo corredor.

- Black? Potter? Devo dizer que estou decepcionada com vocês! – disse ela brava. Os dois marotos gelaram, afinal ela era a melhor amiga da Lílian. – Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso sem nem ao menos dar um acessório pro pobre garoto! _Acessorries!_ – disse ela. – Agora sim, trabalho completo. – completou com um sorriso.

- Cooper, sua vaca... – começou Snape.

- Ranhoso, isso não é coisa que se fale! _Sillencius!_ – murmurou Gween. – Agora está melhor...

- Devo entender, Cooper, que você acabou de lançar duas azarações em um aluno, sem nem mesmo ter um motivo? – perguntou Tiago, assustado com a reação da garota.

- Ora, vocês não fazem isso toda a hora? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, mas... nós somos os marotos! – argumentou Sirius.

- Pois é... e eu sou uma marota. – retrucou ela.

Os dois então riram. De repente Gween deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Cooper, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim... por acaso vocês já apreciaram a vista? – disse ela, apontando para Snape.

Ele vestia um top tomara-que-caia rosa claro com inúmeras flores rosa choque. Estava com uma saia de pontas rosa choque com estampa de corações vermelhos. Seu cabelo estava com uma mecha de cada cor – rosa, azul, verde, amarelo, vermelho, laranja... – e ele ainda estava com os acessórios que Gween havia acrescentado: uma bolsa branca com estrelinhas rosas florescentes que se mexiam, um colar com pingente de coração, inúmeras pulseiras coloridas, e uma tornozeleira prateada cheia de pequenos pingentes fofos.

- Ah, Snape, eu até pediria esta roupa emprestada – começou Gween – mas você ficou tão bem com ela que eu decidi não atrapalhar.

Snape fez um gesto ameaçador.

- Garotos! – murmurou Gween com urgência, como se tivesse constatado que Filch estava chegando.

- Cooper? É o Filch? A McGonagall?

- Calma... eu só acabei de constatar uma coisa: o Snape ficou realmente bem com esse modelo, mas vocês esqueceram de botar uma sandália descente... deixa comigo. – Gween então lançou um feitiço, e de repente, o sapado de Snape desapareceu e no seu lugar apareceu uma sandália de salto agulha, quinze centímetros, prateada com bolinhas vermelhas; por causa do salto agulha, Snape imediatamente levou um tombo.

- Maravilhoso! – exclamou Sirius.

Gween então foi até Snape e disse, bem perto dele:

- Isso é para você aprender a não me agarrar nos corredores, ouviu? E nem tente me chamar para sair mais alguma vez. Eu não irei aceitar. – disse ela, brava. Ia ir embora quando – Ah, claro! Da próxima vez que você tentar algo, saiba que eu estarei mais bem preparada, ouviu?

Então, ela saiu dali, indo para a sala comunal. Os dois marotos também tomaram este caminho, mas manteram distância da bruxa, para poderem conversar a vontade:

- Você acredita nisso, Pontas?

- Pois é... quem diria, logo ela... Tem uma monitora como melhor amiga... e fez isso!

- Essa me surpreendeu. – respondeu Sirius, mergulhando em pensamentos.

Eles então entraram pelo buraco do retrato, e foram para um canto perto de Remo.

- Ora, ora... – resmungou o garoto – O que vocês aprontaram?

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius, fingindo ser santo.

- Almofadinhas, seu sorriso não me engana... foi o Ranhoso ou o Malfoy? – perguntou Remo interessado.

- Ranhoso. – respondeu Tiago. – Deixamos ele com um modelito superfashion...

- Ah... da próxima vez eu quero participar.

- Olha só... o Aluado, monitor, se metendo em encrencas?

- Sirius, antes de tudo eu sou um maroto...

Sirius sorriu.

- E você sabe quem é que nos ajudou? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – resmungou Remo.

- A Cooper! – disse Sirius.

- A Cooper? A amiga da Evans?

- Essa mesma. – respondeu Tiago.

- Nossa! Onde é que esta escola vai parar? – perguntou ele, fingindo decepção.

- Pois é, Aluado, quem diria... aquela garota, de santinha não tem nada. – disse Sirius com um olhar predador.

- Almofadinhas, te cuida... – disse Tiago.

- Calma, Pontas... por enquanto eu só tenho olhos para a Patty. Por enquanto... – repetiu, sorrindo.

- Gween! Eu não acredito! – exclamou Lílian quando Gween contou-lhes do episódio com Snape.

- Ah, Lily, eles deixaram o coitado sem sapato descente e sem nenhum acessório para combinar... e eu não resisti, não é? – respondeu Gween, fingindo inocência.

- Ah, eu queria ter visto essa. – disse Emilly. – Deve ter sido hilário...

- E foi! Você tinha que ver a cara do Ranhoso, quando eu disse que aquilo era porque ele tinha me agarrado semana passada... – disse Gween.

- Mas você já não tinha se vingado? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não o suficiente. – disse Gween, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – Afinal, ter transfigurado ele em um amasso cor-de-rosa com rabicós de pom-pom nas orelhinhas não foi suficiente...

As outras riram.

- Você é maldosa, sabia? – disse Emilly.

- Eu? – perguntou Gween, botando a mão no peito, teatralmente, fingindo estar surpresa e ofendida.

- Não, minha vó... – respondeu Emilly.

- Não sabia que a sua vó era tão má assim... daí que você herdou este gênio? – ironizou Gween. As outras riram. – Mas não, eu não sou maldosa. Repare que eu não prego peças em quem não me incita...

- Não cutuque a onça com vara curta, não é?

- Eu diria tigreza... – disse ela, com um sorriso.

As outras riram.

- Ah, mas, como Lily deve estar pensando, faltam só pouco mais de um ano para os N.I.E.M.s e nós devemos estudar... não é, Lily?

- Gween! Você não devia fazer piada com coisas tão sérias!

- Tá bom, Lily... tá bom... – murmurou ela. – Mas de qualquer forma eles estão muito pertos, é melhor a gente ir dormir para poder ter tempo de estudar.

Lílian dirigiu uma careta para Gween. Esta riu.

- Calma, Lily, não precisa ficar brava... – de repente um travesseiro voou no rosto de Gween. – Você me paga! – disse ela, pegando outro travesseiro e jogando em Lílian.

A garota desviou a tempo, e o travesseiro acabou acertando Emilly.

- Ah, vocês vão ver! – exclamou ela, pegando alguns travesseiros.

E assim elas ficaram, numa intensa guerra de travesseiros, até o cansaço tomar conta delas e elas irem dormir.

**NOTA:** Eu fikei em duvida se publikva ou não o cap hj, afinal publikei o 1 ontem... mas como prometi atualizações nos sábados, decidi publicar sim. Mais uma vez muito obrigado pelos comentários, e por favor, continuem comentando, t�? Vamos às respostas:

**Ansiosa:** bom, vc decide se ela pode ou nao ler, mas eu aviso q essa fic terah cenas um tanto qnt picantes... nd pornografico, claro, soh um poko qnte... entao... está na suas maos permitir ou nao. Eu ponho avisos nos caps (serao poucos... uns 5, no maximo) q forem assim, ok? Bjuxxx... e vlw por ter comentado!

**Wallace: **eu demorei no inicio pq viajei, mas agora todos os sabados terao caps novos. Se eu nao puder postar em algum sabado, prometo postar em uma sexta ou no domingo. Vlw por comentar, e q bom q gostou! Fico mto feliz!

**Squall: **vlw, primo! Dps eu vou lah na tua fic... (pros interssados, eh www(ponto)lupin(ponto)cjb(ponto)net). Ah, e eu posto pra ti no eh só tu me enviar a fic via email, ok?

**Eleison: **se vc quiser meu msn para sermos amigos, eh Vlw por ter comentado, e como eu disse antes, os caps serao semanais. Continue lendo, ok! Bjuux!

**Stela: **vlw por comentar! E mto obrigado pelos elogios... autora totalmente corada, mas dando saltinhos de felicidade! Continue aki, tah? Bjuuxxx!

**Raíssa: **vlw por comentar! Bom, tah aki o cap 1, e como eu prometi, aumentei ele 3 paginas (inicialmente era soh 4 pags, agora eh 7!). Espero q goste! Bjuuuxxxx!

**Bella: **as imagens dos marotos eu pego na internet, em em imagens e ponho "Marauders", "James Potter" ou "Sirius Black". Vlw por comentar, espero q goste da fic!

**Giovanna: **e aí, garota, td ok? Nem demorou mto, jah voltei com caps novos! Entao... vc sabe q eu sou curiosa! Qro saber ql eh a surpresa, viu, srta? To curioooosa! Em todo o caso, vlw por comentar! Vou passar na tua fic, ok? (www(ponto)herdeiradamorte(ponto)cjb(ponto)net) Bjuxxx!

**Nan M. W. Poter: **totalmnt corada Autora de ouro? Estou lisongeada... mto obrigado! E q bom q gostou... novo prologo e cap 1... tudo de bom, neh! Em breve novos caps! Bjuuxxx, e vlw por ter comentado!

**Iza:** vlw por ter comentado, e obrigado pelos elogios. E pode crer q a garota q fica com o Sirius eh tudo de bom, pq sou EU! Isso aí... como eu tenho uma paixão platônica pelo Sirius, fiz uma versao minha de bruxa, só q um pouco + ousada e atrevida e mto + linda q eu. Entao... espero q continue gostando! Bjuuuxxx!

**Lice XD:** pois eh, neh, miga do coraxao, eu não tava agüentando de saudade! Bom, eu não respondi pra você porque você comentou na Segredo dos Black (www(ponto)segredodosblack(ponto)cjb(ponto)net), e não na Amores Marotos. Mas então, **um agradecimento especial à Lice-chan, minha beta e amiga para todas as horas!** Ah, jah peguei tua fic (www(ponto)filhadalua(ponto)cjb(ponto)net), to lendo ela. Como sempre, está sensacional!

**Lisa Black:** Sim, vi tua rewiew... mtooooo obrigada por me dar esse toq! Vlw msm! Bom, sobre As Brumas, eu também li tudo, só o primeiro livro. Mas usei o livro A Senhora de Avalon para me basear inicialmente (vou comprar As Brumas mês que vem), que conta como as sacerdotisas chegaram em Avalon, como Avalon foi escondida nas brumas, é muito legal! Sobre a criança... hehe... eu não vou falar... só lá pelo cap 20 vocês descobrirão (mas eu não vou fazer vocês sofrerem, afinal a fic vai ter uns 50 caps e vou entregar qse td no cap 20...). Hahaha, esse negócio da ordem é muito engraçado... bom, eu sempre leio na ordem certa, com exceção dos livros da Angélica Lopes, que eu li o 2, o 1 e o 3... rssssssss... Ah, a Relatos Marotos tá tudo de bom! Mas quando eu fui ontem não tinha ainda o cap 10... estranho... em todo o caso, vou hj ver! (para os interessados, www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/lisablack eh o site com as fics dela, que por sinal são maravilhosas).

**Mimi Granger:** bom, eu estou usando A Senhora de Avalon inicialmente, porque vou comprar As Brumas mês que vem. Que legal você estar lendo, eu li o livro 1 e axei d! Ah, a fic A Tríade do Poder, da Nina Weasley (publicada em www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net e www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br) também junta Avalon e Harry Potter (também a lenda do livro O Legado dos Donovan), e é uma fic muito boa... Vlw por ter comentado!

**BaBi Evans:** eu comentava com "Clah", meu apelido (afinal, Gween Black eh meu pseudônimo baseado na personagem que surge nesse cap, a Gween). Eh, realmnt a historia das Brumas eh maravilhosa (li o livro 1 e vi o filme), vou comprar os livros! Alias, eu ADORO todas as historias com Avalon! Muito obrigado por ter comentado, espero que goste deste cap!

Então... espero que todos vocês continuem comentando e acompanhando a fic... sábado que vem cap 3, chamado Squall Lupin. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap! Bjuuuuxxxxx,

Gween Black


	4. Squall Lupin

- Capítulo Três –

_Squall Lupin_

- PONTAS! – pela décima vez Sirius berrava o nome (apelido) de Tiago para tentar acordá-lo. E pela décima, não surtia efeito.

Sirius então, com um feitiço, fez Tiago levitar meio metro do chão... e então... desfez o feitiço. Com um estrondo, Tiago caiu no chão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sirius? – perguntou, bravo.

- Te acordando? – arriscou Sirius.

- Olha que senso de humor que você tem... – disse Tiago, irônico. – Eu querer ser acordado não quer dizer que vocês podem me atirar no chão nas primeiras horas do dia!

- Sério, Pontas? – disse Sirius, com uma expressão inocente no rosto. – Eu não sabia!

- Esquece, Sirius. Com você não adianta mesmo, não é?

Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

- Vocês dois, dá pra parar? – perguntou Remo, que assistia a briga.

- É, meu estômago já tá incomodando... – reclamou Pedro. – Vamos tomar café!

- Já? – perguntou Tiago.

- Já? Já! – exclamou Remo. – Se você ficou dormindo até mais tarde, problema seu, agora, se nós não descermos agora para tomar café, perderemos o início da aula!

- E aí o Aluado teria um infarto... – ironizou Sirius.

- Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Remo, bravo.

E assim os quatro desceram para tomar café.

O correio entrou pelas janelas, quando uma coruja parda foi até onde os marotos estavam, e pousou, derrubando a tigela de torradas.

- Ei, que é isso? – perguntou Pedro.

- Uma carta. – respondeu Sirius.

- Eu sei, quero saber de quem.

Sirius então pegou a carta e abriu-a. Por cima dos ombros de Sirius, os outros marotos leram a carta juntos. Ela dizia:

_Olá, Pontas, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho, como estão? _

_Eu estou ótimo! Sabe, eu, o Erick e o Erunno estamos na Romênia estudando Dragões, ficaremos um bom tempo nisso, mas eu vou voltar pra cá depois de tudo o que quero fazer. Acho também que irei voltar ao Brasil. E aí? A Lily e o Pontas estão juntos? E você, Aluado? Tem alguma garota? E o Almofadinhas? E o Rabicho? Eu quero saber! Espero a coruja de vocês. _

_Não há nada de tão emocionante em cuidar de dragões; tá, eu até tive o prazer de cuidar de um Olho-de-Opala órfão, apesar deles viverem na Austrália, mas não é tão difícil encontrar um! Ah, o Hagrid que se segure, está ficando muito animado com a idéia de pegar um dragão daqui... Acho que ele está ficando louco, me manda uma coruja por dia. Meu pagamento? Pouco, apenas 12 galeões por mês, mas eu tenho direito à moradia e 3 refeições de graça. O Erick vive dizendo que agente deveria ficar bem longe dos Rabo-Córneos Mas eu acho eles bem simpáticos! Ontem vi um devorando uma cabra, coitadinha! Não sobrou nem mancha de sangue. Ah, e os Dorso-Cristados? São umas coisas magníficas! Semana passada eu vi dois machos brigando por uma fêmea. Foi muito bonito ver, mas assustador. Semana que vem vamos ver as áreas montanhosas da reserva. Estou muito animado para conhecer os Verde-Galêses... Mas o mais comum é o Chifres-Longos Romeno. Quero conhecer as reservas das ilhas Hébridas, da Suíça, da Ucrânia, do Peru, da Noruega e da China! Que guardam espécies nativas destes países, apesar de eu já conhecer o Dorso-Cristado Norueguês. _

_E como vão com as noites de lua cheia? Quero que me contem tudo! E o Dumbledore, como vai? Andam aprontando com o Seboso? E o Malfoy? Fiquei sabendo que ele tá com a tal da Narcisa, é verdade? Se for, eu digo: Coitada dela! E você, Rabicho, anda comendo demais? Você tem que se cuidar! E o quadribol? Ah, eu e a galera aqui jogamos na folga. Tem muitas coisas que eu quero saber! O mapa, como está indo? Vão usar a minha idéia? E o Franco e a Alice? Estão juntos? E o professor Húbero? Alguém deu veneno para ele? Tomara que sim, odeio aquele cara! _

_Olha, se precisarem, não se esqueçam de mim aqui. Ah, e tem mais: na próxima visita à Hogsmeade me esperem na Dedosdemel que eu estarei lá, Erick e Erunno também! Ah, sim: Digam para a Anna que eu amo ela, entenderam? E o Dumbledore já sabe sobre eu me transformar em lobo, e que o Erick se transforma em chacal. E as aulas de Adivinhações? Continuam chatas, como sempre? E o professor Binns? Já morreu o velho, ou não? Ouvi dizer que vocês têm aprontado com ele, é verdade? Se for: Parabéns! Ah, a Lily continua bonita, Thiago? É que eu acho que encontrei um cara pra ela... Brincadeira! Ah, a Anna não tá me traindo, né? É pra vocês vigiarem ela quando puderem, entenderam? Também posso lhes afirmar que, quando tiverem dúvidas em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, eu posso ajudar-lhes, pois estou me especializando nesta matéria. Espero uma coruja de vocês!_

_Abraços,_

_Garou_

Os marotos sorriram ao ler a carta, e logo depois da primeira aula, foram até o corujal.

_Olá Garou!_

_Aqui é o Sirius... a Lily e o Pontas estão juntos? Hahahá, essa até foi engraçada... Nós todos aqui continuamos sozinhos... quer dizer, fora eu, por quem qualquer garota de Hogwarts cairia aos pés... fazer o quê, sou irresistível. _

_Sirius, modesto como sempre..._

_Sai, Tiago. E sobre o Frank e a Alice, sabe como é, né, continuam naquele molha-não-molha. Eu imagino o quão legal deve ser cuidar de dragões... Squall, ontem nós fomos azarar o Ranhoso – modéstia a parte, o modelito que botamos nele ficou maravilhoso – quando chegou a Cooper. É, ela mesma. A melhor amiga da Evans, a monitora. E você sabe o que ela fez? Ela chegou brigando com a gente, dizendo que não acreditava como nós tínhamos feito aquilo com o Seboso, sem nem ao menos lhe dar um acessório e um sapato decente. E o que ela fez depois? Pegou a varinha, encheu o Ranhoso de acessórios – que ficaram muito bem nele, tenho que dizer – e também botou um sapato nele... aqueles de salto bem fininho, sabe? Pontas, agora é a minha vez!_

_Olá Squall! Aqui é o Tiago... desculpe pela conversa furada do Sirius, mas só agora eu consegui arrancar o pergaminho dele. Bom, mas é a mais pura verdade... e a Cooper ainda calou a boca do Seboso... e não só com um feitiço não! Ele ficou abobado quando ela disse que aquilo era para ele aprender a não agarrar ela pelos corredores..._

_Ei, ele agarrou ela pelos corredores? Eu não ouvi essa parte..._

_SIRIUS, SAI PRÁ LÁ, É A MINHA VEZ! Quem diria, não é? O Ranhoso agarrando garotas e a Cooper azarando pessoas... Hogwarts está evoluindo! Sabe Squall, o Sirius ficou bem irritadinho com essa história do Snape e da Coop _(borrão de tinta)

_Cala a boca, Tiago! Não fiquei, não, viu, Squall? Uahahaha, eu arranquei o pergaminho do Tiago e desta vez ele quase rasgou... Bom, agora falemos da Evans. Eu duvido que se a Evans tivesse nos pegado azarando o Ranhoso fizesse a mesma coisa que a Cooper fez. Aliás, tenho certeza que ela nos daria uma detenção daquelas! Imagina se ela virar monitora-chefe? Estamos ferrados! Tudo ela acha desculpa para ralhar com a gente... Meu Merlim, nunca vi garota estressada como ela! Ela se irrita por qualquer coisa! Não sei o que o Tiago viu nela... ela só é bonita e tem um corpo daqueles, o que dá pro gasto, agora, se apaixonar? Só louco, mesmo..._

_Sou louco, sim. Louco pela minha Lily..._

_Ih, agora o Tiago deu para romântico. Se aquela garota estragar um pouco mais meu melhor amigo eu mato ela. Então, Tiago, trate de deixar teu lado romântico-patético-idiota bem escondido, se quer sua ruivinha-super-estressada viva, tá?_

_Hahaha, muito engraçado, Sirius. Squall, a Lily é realmente muito doce..._

_Ah, é, muito querida... (Tiago, abre os olhos, ela é o stress em pessoa!)._

_Como eu ia falando, Squall, a Lily é muito querida, sim. Só que às vezes ela se irrita um pouco._

_Às vezes? Um pouco? Definitivamente, Tiago, aquela garota fez lavagem cerebral em você!_

_DEU PRÁ VOCÊS, AGORA É A MINHA VEZ! E aí, mano! Tudo bem? Você sabe, as noites de lua cheia continuam monótonas..._

_Eu não acho, Aluado._

_E eu não te convidei aqui, Tiago. Continuando, Squall, Dumbledore vai muito bem. Com o Malfoy ainda não aprontamos (estamos planejando para amanhã ou depois...), e ele ainda não está com a Narcisa. O que acontece é que essa galinha (desculpe, Sirius, eu sei que ela é tua prima), fica dando em cima dele._

_Não tem problema Remo, pode falar. Ah, e mais uma coisa: ficou com ciúme, é Aluado?_

_Não seja ridículo, Sirius. Só acho um absurdo alguém se atirar pro Malfoy! Bem, continuando, ainda não desenvolvemos o mapa. O prof. Húbero não é tão ruim assim, Squall. Ele ensina muito bem._

_Não vem com essa Aluado! (Squall, fica tranqüilo que eu e o Sirius estamos preparando um veneno)._

_Ei, não me esqueçam!_

_Tá, o Pedro tá ajudando._

_Ei, DÁ PRÁ PARAR? Eu não enchi o saco de vocês quando vocês estavam escrevendo... por isso, xô, Sirius, xô, Tiago, e xô, Pedro! Bom, podemos marcar de nos encontrar na Dedosdemel... e o Binns continuam ensinando..._

_Supermonotonamente..._

_SIRIUS! Ai, Squall, esses meus amigos desnaturados..._

_Tá, chega, Aluado, agora sou eu. Bom, Squall, é o Rabicho, tudo bem? Que história é essa de não comer? Eu _preciso_ comer! O que seria de mim sem a comida? NADA! E ela não me fará mal, ela sabe que eu amo ela..._

_Cala a boca, Pedro!_

_Te manda, Tiago! É, as aulas de adivinhação continuam aquele coisa chata, e o Binns, a mesma coisa idiota de sempre... espero que o Aluado não veja isso! Bom, já que os chatos dos meus amigos já responderam o resto tudo, só sobra eu me despedir..._

_Abração, Garou!_

_Rabicho, Pontas, Aluado e Almofadinhas._

_P.S.: Squall, não liga pro Pedro não, a ordem certa é Almofadinhas e o resto... hehehe..._

_P.P.S.: Cala a boca, Sirius!_

_P.P.P.S.: Ai, esses meus amigos... não liga, não, mano._

E então despacharam a carta.

**NOTA:** Pessoal, sábado que vem, dia 5 de março, é meu niver! Isso aí, Clah estarah fazndo 14 aninhux! Por isso, pliiiiiiixxxx, comentem bastante, ok? Ok? Eu PROMETO que se houverem bastante comentários eu darei para vocês, de presente de MEU niver, uma surpresa. Por isso, se esforcem, comentem e não se arrependerão!

Sobre o personagem Squall Lupin, é do meu primo, e a gnt combinou de fazr propaganda da fic do outro... portanto aki tah a minha parte, viu, Franco? Qro vr a Gween e a Emilly na tua fic pro pessoal qrer ler a minha! Pros interessados no personagem Squall Lupin, a fic só está disponível no www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br, em breve também no www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net. Quem quiser ler, o atalho é www(ponto)lupin(ponto)cjb(ponto)net, e a capa eh by me.

Obrigado à todos os que estão lendo, comentando, votando e acompanhando a fic... vlw... vlw msm! Eu JURO que se conseguir postarei mas vzs... mas agora começaram as aulas (primeiro dia de aula e prova marcada para segunda feira, primeira semana de aulas, 20 qstoes de mat, 1 pesquisa de física, 2 trabalhos de port, 1 trab de geo, resumo de 2 caps de Hist da Arte), então eu acho que vai ficar soh pros sábados msm. Mas em ocasiões espciais, como meu niver, vocês terão surpresas SE comentarem, ok? Pode ser chantagem mas eh justo... eu escrevo e vocês comentam, tah?

Bom, eu estou postando este cap hj porque amanha eu vou passar o dia nu xops com a Naty e com o Franco, e no domingo vou estar na ksa da Bah e do Gui... enton... o cap vai hj msm, ok? Eh, eu sei que ficou curto, mas eh necessário... e c vocês comentarem, sábado que vem xega a recompensa

Ah, qro mandar um bjo especial pras minhas novas colegas da turma 1C do João XXIII, pras minhas antigas colegas (e também pssoas como a Bah, que não era minha colega mas ainda especial), mas ainda assim amigos e amigas do coraxaum (vocês são espciais e INSUBSTITUIVEIS!), pros meus amigos virtuais (todos, sem excessao, mas bjux especiais pra Naty, pra Lice, pra Letícia Lisa Black e pra Silver), pros meus amicíssimos Franco, Léo, Gabriel e Guilherme. Bjuuuuuuxxxx pra TODOS os que tão lendo, acompanhando, votando e comentando na fic! Dolo vocês!

Agora vamos aos comments:

**Ju Potter**: Vlw pelo comment! Que bom que tah gostando! Ah, eu passei na tua fic e comentei, você viu? Tah bem legal!

**Bella:** Vlw pelos elogios... e o modelito a Naty me ajudou! (Vlw, Naty!). Bom, sobre o amor platônico, você também tem? Interessante... mas o Sirius eh meu, ouviu? possessiva Rsssssss... Bjuuuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Raíssa:** Obrigada! Eu também adorei a Gween, pois, como jah disse, ela sou eu! Bom, as vzs terão + de um cap... e não se sqça da surpresa da semana que vem... comente e ela virah! Bjuuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**BaBi Evans:** Obrigada! Eu concordo... a Gween eh d! (Afinal, ela sou eu... e eu não canso de repetir isso ). E também concordo com o fato de que todo mundo gostaria de fazr aquilo com o Seboso... hsuhauhsias! Vlw pelo comment, bjuuuuuxxx!

**Mimi Granger:** obrigada! Realmnt, A Tríade do Poder eh bm legal msm! Mas plo o que eu sei, ela se inspirou em A Senhora de Avalon **e** O Legado dos Donovan. Bom, as atualizações serão semanais, e como eu disse, de acordo com os comments e meu tempo livre eu poste mais... então, comenta, pliiiixxxx! Bjuuuuuxxxx!

**Lisa Black:** obrigada por mais um comment migaaaaa! Realmnt eu (e a Naty!) nos inspiramos pra esse modelo... Bom, pode pensar "Só no vinte", mas levando em conta que a fic tem 50 caps, o cap 20 xega a ser cedo... Ahhhh, eu li Relatos Marotos... MARAVILHOSO! Não lembro se comentei... to com Emillyte... e vocês verão o porque desta expressão em breve, mas se não comentei, vou comentar! Ah, eu também sou um poko (um pouco!) perfeccionista... ah, e eu também comprei A Senhora de Avalon com minhas economias... hehehe... Ah, eu também AMO o Tio Tolkien! Ah, e d nd pla propaganda... e eu repido: **As fics da Lisa Black (Relatos Marotos e Te Amo Lily, é Tão Difícil de Entender) são ótimas!** Agradeço pelo comment! Vlw, bjuuuuuxxxxx!

**Rach-Black**: Pode crer que o Black ainda vai levar um bokdo de foras ateh atingir seu objetivo, SE atingir. Bom, eu ADORO o Remo (não como eu AMO o MEU Sirius, claro), por isso separei uma linda garota pra ele também! Sobre a Lily eu não vou flar, neh, pra não estragar a surpresa. Então... bjuuuxxxx pra você também!

**Obrigado a todos que lêem, comentam, acompanham e votam na fic... vocês me inspiram! Continuem assim, pliiiiiiiixxxxxx! Bjuuuuxxxx e não se sqçam da promessa de surpresa se houver bastante comments! Dolo vocês!**

**Gween Black**


	5. Azaração

- Capítulo Quatro –

_Azaração_

Depois disso, foram até o Salão Principal na esperança de encontrar algo para comer. Por sorte, sete empadões ainda jaziam em uma tigela. Cada um deles pegou um e, comendo, os quatro seguiram para as estufas, onde teriam aula de herbologia.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram a estufa cheia de alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal, e viram o vulto da professora vindo pela orla da floresta até a estufa sete.

Fora uma aula cansativa para os marotos, embora Lílian, Gween e Emilly tenham aproveitado bastante a explicação sobre a Nilmária, uma árvore grande, muito cultivada pelos bruxos brasileiros, que possui frutos com propriedades mágicas.

Os marotos foram os últimos a sair da estufa, e quando estavam quase alcançando um grupo de garotas do sétimo ano da Corvinal, Sirius parou de chofre.

- Sirius? – perguntou Remo. – O que houve?

- Patty. Voltou para a estufa.

- Ah, tá... – disse Tiago.

- Vou até lá. – decidiu Sirius.

E assim, o maroto partiu sozinho para a estufa sete.

- Ele não tem jeito, não é? – perguntou Remo.

- É... – disse Tiago. – E nem eu. – completou, ao avistar Lílian.

- Patty, meu amor...

- Black, seu idiota...

- Ora, Patty, não precisa esconder seu grande amor por mim.

- Black, eu amo tanto você quanto você ama o Snape.

- Patty, você sabia que você se confundiu?

- Ahn, Black?

- Você disse: eu amo tanto você quanto você ama o Ranhoso. Mas o correto para os seus sentimentos seria: eu amo tanto você quanto você odeia o Ranhoso.

- Black, não faça piadas.

- Não estou fazendo, querida Patty.

- Então... te aconselho a ir ver Madame Pomfrey, porque você está louco. Dizer que eu te amo... – e desatou a rir.

- Digo o que você quiser à Madame Pomfrey se você for junto.

- Black, qualquer dia desses eu vou fazer você pagar, na frente da escola inteira, por ficar me enchendo o saco todos esses meses.

- Mal vou agüentar a espera... – disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso, no que Patty bufou, saindo de perto de Sirius.

- Dia maravilhoso, não, Lily?

- Ver você já tira tudo de maravilhoso que o dia poderia ter. – resmungou ela.

- Lily, Lily...

- Potter, dá para fazer o favor de me chamar de Evans, pelo menos?

- Pra quê?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Aliás, sabia que eu te amo, meu amor?

- É? Pois eu te odeio, seu imbecil.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Eu sou paciente. Vou esperar você admitir que me ama...

- Sinto, Potter, mas você vai morrer e eu ainda não terei admitido isso.

- Veremos, minha amada. – disse ele, dando um beijo no rosto de Lílian.

- POTTER, VOCÊ É IRRITANTE!

- E você é um amor... – disse ele, saindo dali.

No Salão Principal Tiago encontrou Sirius.

- Progresso? – perguntou o primeiro.

Sirius suspirou.

- E você, Pontas?

- Também não...

Então os dois sentaram-se à mesa, para comer. Logo, Remo chegou e foi até eles. Pedro, percebendo, se juntou aos marotos.

- Hoje à noite. – disse Tiago.

- Quem é a vítima? – perguntou Pedro.

- Malfoy. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Soube que ele está indo à biblioteca todos os dias, e sai sozinho de lá por volta das nove e meia. – disse Tiago.

- Então... as nove nós saímos e vamos até um pouco além da biblioteca. – disse Remo.

- Isso aí. – completou Sirius.

Naquele dia, na sala comunal da Grifinória, todos estranharam a tranqüilidade que reinava sobre o local. Os marotos estavam, todos, sentados em um canto, conversando calmamente.

Nem mesmo Tiago foi provocar Lílian, ou Sirius incomodar Patty. Todos estavam na mais perfeita calma. O que, nem de longe, era normal.

Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew em silêncio e sem aprontar nenhuma? Com certeza era algo novo.

O que eles não sabia era que não havia nada para aprontar... por enquanto.

Quando Remo olhou para o relógio, pela décima vez naquele dia, disse:

- Nove horas. É agora.

Então os marotos levantaram-se e foram pelo buraco do retrato. Mas...

- Onde é que vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou uma voz autoritária às suas costas.

- Não te interessa, Evans. – respondeu Sirius.

- Eu sou monitora, Black, por tanto me interessa sim o que quatro alunos da Grifinória vão fazer pelos corredores da escola, à noite.

- Eu também sou monitor, Lílian. – respondeu Remo.

- Eu sei. E devo dizer, Remo, que não esperava uma atitude como essa vinda de você.

Remo corou.

- Agora dá para fazer o favor de deixar nós irmos? – perguntou Pedro.

Lílian olhou-o nos olhos.

- Faltam ainda uma hora para o horário proibido. Se não voltarem nesse meio tempo, comunicarei McGonagall.

Os marotos, então, saíram antes que a garota mudasse de idéia.

- E então, que horas são?

- Pela oitava vez, Tiago, são nove e vinte e oito.

Todos os marotos estavam ansiosos, é claro, mas Remo era o único que conseguia manter a calma. Por esse motivo, foi ele quem notou primeiro que a vítima se aproximava.

- Aí vem ele.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – bradou Pedro.

A varinha de Malfoy voou até o maroto.

- Boa, Pedro! – disse Tiago.

- Agora o que iremos fazer com ele? – perguntou Remo.

- É melhor saírem da frente – começou Malfoy, mantendo a calma – os meus camaradas estão vindo.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy... eles te encontrarão. – comentou Sirius.

- Só não garanto que irão te reconhecer... _Metamorfus Garci!_ – bradou Tiago.

Então, Malfoy começou a se modificar lentamente... e uns cinco minutos depois não era mais Malfoy que estava na frente deles, e sim uma garça.

- Humm... _Coloryx!_ – bradou Lupin, no que a garça ficou verde.

- Ah, tá faltando um detalhe... _Pitsorang!_ – berrou Pedro, e a garça adquiriu florescentes bolinhas laranjas.

- E, para completar o espetáculo... _Tarantallegra!_ – finalizou Sirius.

As patas da garça começaram a se movimentar rapidamente, num sapateado desajeitado. Sem conseguir parar de dançar, Malfoy acabou se movimentando pelo corredor.

- Só mais uma coisinha... – disse Tiago. – _Rictusempra!_

- O feitiço das cócegas? – perguntou Pedro. – Que efeito ele tem sobre um animal?

- Espere, Rabicho, e verás. – disse Tiago, num tom teatral.

Alguns minutos depois, a garça começou a berrar alto, se contorcendo, como se uma força invisível a estivesse cutucando.

- Vamos sair daqui... – murmurou Pedro, um tanto medroso.

- Tá bom... vamos. – disse Sirius, no que os quatro começaram a correr de volta para o dormitório.

Entrando fingindo inocência, com caras de santos, e deram com uma Lílian sentada, lendo um livro.

- Vocês me surpreenderam, sabiam? – disse ela, quando viu os quatro indo para o dormitório. – Chegaram no horário... parabéns. É um recorde, não? – ironizou ela.

Os quatro estavam como intensa vontade de rir, de modo que não arriscaram falar nem mesmo para argumentar com o que Lílian havia dito. Simplesmente subiram para o dormitório, onde sentaram-se nas camas e desataram a rir.

- Malfoy... garça...

- Verde... dançando...

- Berrando... bolinhas laranjas...

- Perfeito...

E assim ficaram os quatro, a reviver o engraçado momento pelo qual haviam passado. Deste modo, quando foram dormir, estavam todos com lágrimas nos olhos e dor na barriga, de tanto rir.


	6. Inacreditável

- Capítulo Cinco –

_Inacreditável_

Naquela manhã de Setembro, quando os marotos desceram as escadas, perceberam um amontoado de alunos em volta do quadro de avisos. Sirius, o mais alto dos marotos, foi até o aglomerado de alunos e leu por cima das cabeças dos colegas:

- Dia trinta e um de outubro será realizado aqui em Hogwarts, um baile à fantasia para comemorar o dia das Bruxas. O baile é exclusivo para alunos do quinto ano para cima, sendo que só poderão entrar alunos mais novos caso sejam convidados pelos alunos permitidos. O baile começará às dez horas e trinta minutos, e não tem hora definida para acabar.

- Terá alguma banda? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim... três bandas. Um conjunto de cinco garotas chamado Teen Witches, que está lançando seu primeiros CD, um conjunto de três garotos, chamados Greenville, para o lançamento do terceiro CD, e, é claro, virá também a banda As Esquisitonas. Ah, e aqui diz que, fora As Esquisitonas, as outras bandas irão tocar músicas trouxas também. Interessante... – disse o garoto.

- Pois é... – concordou Tiago.

Depois do café da manhã, todos estavam sossegados, pois era sábado. A semana havia sido cansativa, e todos ansiavam pelo fim-de-semana, que havia, finalmente, chegado.

Os marotos foram para rua, onde Tiago avistou Lílian.

- Ei, onde será que está Patty? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ahn... Sirius... que você acha de irmos um pouco lá para dentro? – sugeriu Remo, tentando arrastar Sirius para dentro do castelo.

Tiago, instantes depois avistou o mesmo que Remo e concordou:

- É, Sirius, podemos bolar um plano para azarar o Ranhoso...

- Ou para fazer o Malfoy pagar um mico... – continuou Remo.

- Por falar em Malfoy – disse Pedro – Não é ele que está beijando a Patty ali perto da Floresta Proibida?

Tiago e Remo congelaram, e só conseguiram dizer, juntos:

- PEDRO!

Mas Sirius já havia visto. Malfoy estava encostado em uma árvore, com Patty em seus braços. Beijava a garota sem parar, e esta não estava fazendo nenhum esforço visível para afastar-se dele. Ao contrário, parecia querer permanecer ali. Mas a raiva de Sirius aumentou drasticamente quando a mão de Malfoy, que estava na cintura de Patty, começou a descer perigosamente até atingir as nádegas da garota. Parou a mão ali e ficou acariciando aquela região, como que para provocar Sirius. Depois, fechou um pouco mão, apertando a nádega da garota, que conteve um sorrisinho.

Sirius, cansado com o que estava vendo, entrou pelo Salão Principal, e foi até a sala comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazia a essa hora. Exceto por uma pessoa.

- Black? O que está fazendo aqui? Não está com os garotos?

- Cooper? E você? Cadê as suas amigas?

Os dois desataram a rir.

- Ah, as garotas foram dar um passeio, mas eu não estava animada... na realidade, queria ficar um pouco imersa em meus pensamentos. – disse ela.

- Hum... – resmungou Sirius.

- E você?

- Eu... passei por uma coisa não muito legal.

- Não quer conversar?

- Daqui a pouco os marotos vão chegar e começar a me atordoar... – resmungou ele.

- Talvez. – disse a garota. – Mas também pode ser que eles te consolem.

- É, pode ser... embora pouco provável. – disse ele, dando um sorriso amarelo.

A garota sorriu.

- Patty realmente não gostava de você, Black.

O maroto ergueu a cabeça. Como ela sabia?

- Desculpe... – murmurou ela rapidamente, baixando a cabeça.

- Não, não tem problema, mas... como você sabia?

- Bem... não era para eu te falar isso, mas... eu sei legilimência.

O garoto ficou de boca aberta. Ora, ela sabia legilimência estando a recém no sexto ano!

- E, bem... as vezes não consigo controlar... – disse ela, finalmente reerguendo a cabeça. – Mas eu posso te garantir... foi melhor assim. O que ela nos falava no dormitório me faz crer que ela chegou a ser até um pouco boa, com você... Mas... você não gostava dela de verdade, não é?

- Não, Cooper, eu não gostava. Mas ela não tinha o mínimo direito de me humilhar na frente da escola inteira.

- Exatamente como você faz com as garotas? – perguntou Gween. Sirius olhou nos olhos dela, um pouco assustado. Estava sendo repreendido? Mas, ao olhar o rosto da garota, viu que ela estava sorrindo.

- Porque você não briga comigo por causa disso? – perguntou ele.

- Eu até brigaria se você não se encontrasse neste estado... – disse ela, entre risos.

- Tá bom... agora eu vou dar uma passeada, tá legal? Esfriar a cabeça... – disse ele, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Estava caminhando tranqüilamente pelo corredor quando percebeu um vulto a sua frente.

- Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ora, ora, Black... pensei que estivesse no dormitório chorando depois do espetáculo que presenciamos um pouco após o café. Malfoy disse que a garota beija superbem... – Snape percebeu os punhos de Sirius se fecharem. O maroto não gostava da garota, mas ela o estava humilhando! – E, para completar, Malfoy disse que o traseiro dela é maravilhoso... – disse Snape, sublinhando as últimas palavras.

- _Estouporeo!_ – berrou Sirius, no que Snape foi jogado para trás. – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – continuou o garoto. – E agora, hein! Vai continuar falando as façanhas de seu amigo nojento? – ameaçou Sirius, para depois gritar – _Estupefaça!_

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Sirius ergueu a cabeça e percebeu, sobre si, os olhos furiosos da profª. McGonagall. A professora desfez os feitiços e disse – Sr. Snape, vá direto para a Ala Hospitalar, enquanto eu cuido do Sr. Black.

Sirius sentiu os olhos da professora caírem sobre ele outra vez. Viu Snape sair pelo corredor lançando um sorriso de vitória.

- Sr. Black, o que pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntou a professora.

- Ele estava me incomodando, professora. – disse Sirius.

- E só por isso você azarou o pobre garoto?

- Pobre garoto? Ele quem começou!

- Não estou vendo nenhuma marca de feitiço em você, Sirius Black! – bradou a professora, brava.

- Mas ele me agrediu com palavras!

- Sem conversa. Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e detenção, ouviu? Espero que isso não se repita! Verei como e quando será a sua detenção e amanhã, no final da tarde, aviso você.

Sirius saiu de cabeça baixa. Detenção... com tudo o que ele estava passando! Só faltava essa...

O buraco do retrato se abriu e Tiago, sentado a um canto, ergueu a cabeça e viu o amigo entrar.

- Sirius, onde é que você esteve? – perguntou ele.

- Azarando o Ranhoso. – respondeu, bravo.

- E ainda está bravo? – perguntou Remo.

- Levei uma detenção... – declarou, num suspiro resignado, deixando-se cair em uma poltrona. – A McGonagall me pegou azarando ele.

- Coitado do Almofadinhas... levou um fora da namorada e ainda tem que pagar detenção...

- CALA A BOCA, PEDRO! – berrou Sirius, levantando-se e indo para o dormitório.

- Pedro, você não podia ter um pouco mais de bom-senso? – perguntou Tiago. – Não vê que ele não tá legal? E você ainda faz piada com a cara dele... não dá para acreditar! – acrescentou, ao se levantar, indo também ao dormitório.

- Sirius, você está bem? – perguntou Tiago.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu ele.

Tiago sentou-se na sua cama, em frente a cama de Sirius.

- Você não gostava dela, não é?

- Não, Tiago. Era só um desafio.

- Então qual é o problema?

- A humilhação, Pontas... na frente do colégio inteiro.

- Almofadinhas, as garotas suspiram por você! Você não acha que só uma delas vai apagar o sentimento das outras, não é?

- Olha só... Tiago reconhecendo que eu sou irresistível... o que deu em você? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ora, para consolar os amigos, vale tudo, até mentir. – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- Ora, seu... – começou Sirius, jogando um travesseiro no garoto.

**NOTA:** Pessoaaaaaallll! Mtooooo obrigado pelos comments! Vocês viram a surpresa: DOIS CAPS! Gostaram? Então assim, em todas as datas comemorativas, SE tiverem numero razoável de comments, eu publicarei dos caps... enton... COMENTEM, PLIIIIXXXXX!

Bom, vamos aos comments...

**Bella (E TODAS AS QUE QUEREM O MEU SIRIUS):** Bom, sobre o Sirius, eu concordo que haja um numero enooooooorme de garotas apaixonadas por ele. A Letícia (Lisa Black), autora das fics Te Amo Lily, é Tão Difícil de Entender e Relatos Marotos, é uma delas. Mas ela fez o Sirius do jeito que ela gosta, portanto o Sirius das fics dela é DELA. Do msm jeito, o Sirius da minha fic eh MEU. Assim, se vocês, apaixonadas pelo Sirius, querem um Sirius só para vocês, eu aconselho a escrever um fic, e fazer como eu e a Letícia fizemos: ela "se botou" na fic como Lisa, e eu "me botei" na fic como Gween. Portanto, o Sirius, como eh da Gween, eh MEU! Heheheheeheheheheheheh!

**Nathalia:** Uau! Portanto somos duas loucas viciadas em HP e Avalon! Heheheheheh... enton, quando você publikr sua fic, pliiiixxxx, me manda a url pra eu ler, tah? Bom, meu MSN eh e meu mail eh Pode me add, tah? E me mande mails se quiser que eu respondo, viu? Bjuuuxxxx, e vlw pelo commet.

**Gika Black:** Oieee Gikaaaa! Primeiramente, vlw pelo seu comment! Bom, eu fui em buscar e tentei axar sua fic mas não consegui... tem ctz que eh esse o nome? Bom, quem sabe você não publica a url da fic em um comment para eu poder acessar? To curiosa, to lok pra ler... então... me ajuda e Poe a url, tah? Bjuuuxxxx!

**Wallace:** vlw pelo comment, adorei! Bom, eu jah te add no MSN e noiz ateh jah conversamos, neh...? Uau, que xiki, algm de Portugal acompanhando minhax fics! Hehehe... bom, aí tem dois caps de presente... espero que goste!

**Bella:** MUITO OBRIGADOOOOOO! Vlw, vlw msm... fikei muito contente de você ter se lembrado Bjuuuxxxx, e vlw muito pelo comment!

**Rach-Black:** vlw pelo comment! Bom, o Squall eh do meu primo Franco, se você quiser conhecer a historia dele visite www(ponto)lupin(ponto)cjb(ponto)net. Sobre o Sirius, sugiro que leia a primeira resposta, destinada a Bella Bjuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Mimi Granger:** Nhaaaaai, vou ler sim tua fic, eh soh ter tempo... to na segunda semana de aulas, jah tive provas (oral e escrita...), to com uns 40 exercicios de matemática, tema de física, de francês, inglês... AAAAAHHHH! Bom, mas pode crer que quando surgir um tempinho eu vou ler! Sobre o Squall, é mais pra propagandiar a fic do Franco, neh? Hehehehe... bom, mas ele vai ter mais uma ou duas aparições, hehe... Bjuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**BaBi Evans:** Pois eh... eu adorei a resposta dos marotos... hehe... pergaminho pra ca, pergaminho pra lah... hahaha... Ah, vlw pelo comment e pelo felix niver! Muito obrigado! Bjuuuxxxx!

**Lisa Black:** Oieeeee migaaaaaaa! AMEI o novo cap de Relatos Marotos... simplesmente d! To indo comentar (isso jah não comentei... rsssssss...). Vlw pelo felix niver, amigaaa! Vlw msm! Bom, sobre Garou, eh o seguinte: Garou eh o nome dado à Lobisomens, e como Squall "adora" ser lobisomem, esse apelido acabou sendo dele. Sugiro que leia a fic A História de Squall Lupin (www(ponto)lupin(ponto)cjb(ponto)net), do Franco, porque tem como o Squall "adquiriu" este apelido e tem a definição correta para Garou. Emillyte foi idéia da Naty, uma miga minha que pediu pra eu botah a Emilly na fic... e como tanto a Emi quanto a Naty (que na real são a msm pessoa, assim como eu a Gween) tem problema de memória (hehe), toda vez que uma de noiz tah desmemoriada a gnt brink que tah com Emillyte... rssssssss... UAU! Eu também me irrito com meu perfeccionismo e também arranco págs do kdrno quando fica borrado com corretivo! Somos mais parecidas do que pensávamos... rssssss... Bom, pela propaganda eu não canso de dizer... Leiam as fics da Lisa Black! Bjuuuxxxx, txadoro d!

**Bom, pessoal... hj eu to fazndo 14 aninhux... o niver eh meu, mas o presente eh d vocês (dois caps)! Bjuuuxxxx, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Gween Black**


	7. Língua Afiada

- Capítulo Seis –

_Língua Afiada_

- Pois é, eu tava na sala comunal entretida com meus pensamentos quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e o Black entrou por ele. – começou Gween, contando o que havia acontecido às amigas, no dormitório. – Ele estava realmente triste, devo dizer... ele disse que foi pela humilhação porque não sentia nada pela Patrícia... Ele até que não é tão idiota quanto eu pensava... – disse Gween, rindo. – Embora galinha, arrogante, convencido e exibido, posso afirmar que ele tem sentimentos.

Lílian e Emilly, que ouviam com atentamente a história de Gween, explodiram em risadas.

Depois de alguns minutos, as risadas cessaram e elas voltaram a conversa, quando Patrícia Coutbert entrou no dormitório.

- Conversando sobre o idiota do Black? – perguntou ela, arrogante. – Ouvi dizer que ele estava se lamentando para você, Gween. Bem-feito para ele...

- Pois é, Patrícia, eu estava justamente contando para as garotas sobre a parte que ele disse que nunca gostou realmente de você, que você era apenas um desafio para ele, e que a única coisa que fez ele se sentir mal foi saber que uma garota que ele achava que era legal estava se vendendo para o pessoal da Sonserina. – disse Gween, no mesmo tom arrogante.

Emilly e Lílian olharam surpresas para Gween.

- Estou vendo que a minha presença aqui não é bem-vinda... – disse Patrícia.

- Olha, até que você não é tão burra, não é? – disse Gween.

- Vou descer lá embaixo avisar o Black que ele ganhou uma admiradora...

- Pode falar. Ele sabe o quanto eu acho ele um bom amigo. – disse Gween, deixando Patrícia sem palavras. – Aliás, mesmo que eu fosse apaixonada por ele, duvido muito que ele acreditasse em você...

Patrícia, brava e sem palavras, deixou o dormitório.

- O que deu em você, Gween? Você praticamente _detesta_ os marotos! – disse Lílian.

- Não, Lily... eu não detesto eles. – afirmou a garota. – E mesmo que detestasse, o que Patty disse era pura mentira... ela estava se vagloriando por uma mentira... Vocês sabem que eu nunca gostei daquela garota e que eu odeio falsidade.

- É, sabemos... – disse Emilly, sorrindo, como se tivesse descoberto algo que nenhuma das outras duas havia notado.

- Agora, garotas, se não dormirmos agora, iremos nos atrasar para a aula de amanhã. – disse Lílian.

- Só podia ser você para nos lembrar, não é? – resmungou Gween, deitando-se.

As garotas acordaram e foram caminhando para a aula de adivinhação, quando um garoto moreno de olhos azuis alcançou-as.

- Cooper, eu... só queria agradecer. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- De nada, Black. – respondeu ela, seguindo adiante.

Quando o garoto ficou para trás, as três voltaram a conversar, e logo chegaram à aula de Adivinhação.

Foram até um pufe mais ou menos na metade do recinto e sentaram-se, sem parar de conversar – agora em cochichos.

- E como vocês podem ver, temos ótimos exemplos nesta sala. – exclamou a profª. Swindler, de adivinhação.

As três amigas, antes imersas na conversa, de repente pareceram "acordar". Olharam a professora a poucos metros da carteira delas.

- Os bruxos e bruxas da escola podem tomar dois caminhos. – a professora continuou seu discurso. – Podem se tornar competentes e valorosos, ou fracassados. Srta. Cooper, logo que você entrou nesta sala, eu vi que você não tinha o talento necessário. – começou ela, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gween. – O que a senhorita irá fazer quando se tornar fracassada?

Perto dali, quatro garotos observavam a discussão; a turma inteira estava esperando ansiosa a resposta de Gween.

- Se eu me tornar fracassada, - começou a garota, com a voz firme e segura. – serei professora de adivinhação.

A turma explodiu em risadas. Ninguém esperava uma resposta destas. A professora foi até sua mesa na frente da sala e disse:

- Srta. Cooper, por favor, venha até aqui.

Gween foi até a professora.

- Leve isto aqui à McGonagall. – disse ela, entregando um rolo de pergaminho lacrado para Gween.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu a garota.

Assim, saiu da aula e foi até a sala de transfiguração. Bateu na porta e instantes depois a professora abriu.

- Profª. McGonagall... a Profª Swindler me disse para vir até aqui lhe entregar isso. – disse Gween, entregando o pergaminho para Minerva.

A professora pediu licença aos alunos, saiu da sala e leu o pergaminho. Depois, olhou Gween nos olhos e disse:

- Ela te deu uma detenção. E eu não posso impedir – acrescentou, antes que Gween reclamasse – pois ela sua professora. Então, você terá que limpar a sala dos troféus esta noite. Diga ao Sr. Black que a detenção dele ocorrerá juntamente com a sua, por favor. Filch esperará vocês na sala às nove horas. – finalizou a professora, voltando para a sala.

"Pelo menos" pensou Gween "eu não preciso voltar para aquela aula idiota...". E assim, seguiu para a biblioteca, onde retirou um livro para se distrair.

Depois de ler por algumas horas seguidas, Gween foi almoçar. Lá, sentou-se entre Lílian e Emilly, e avistou Sirius.

- Black! – chamou ela. – A profª. McGonagall pediu para eu te avisar que a sua detenção será hoje às nove horas, na sala de troféus.

- Porque ela avisou para você? – perguntou ele.

- Porque eu também tenho uma detenção... – disse ela, sorrindo marotamente.

- Gween! – brigou Lílian. - Você pegou uma detenção! – exclamou, ainda chocada.

- Calma, Lily, não é o fim do mundo... – disse a garota, sentando-se e voltando a comer.

- E então, Sirius... o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Tiago, no dormitório do sexto ano, pouco antes da detenção do amigo.

- Fazer? Com o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Com a Cooper, ora. Você mesmo disse que ela valia a pena... e que depois da Patty você ia se divertir um pouco com ela.

- Ah, mas não vale a pena... – disse ele.

- Como não? – perguntou Tiago.

- Filch vai estar lá...

- E se não estiver?

- O que você quer dizer, Pontas?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto. – Por isso, vai preparando alguma coisa... – acrescentou, para logo depois notar o sorriso maroto que Sirius deu.

- Até mais, garotas. – disse Gween, saindo do dormitório e indo para a detenção.

- Até! – responderam as outras. – E boa sorte!

Gween sorriu. Sabia o que elas queriam dizer. E ficou imersa em seus pensamentos quando...

- E aí, Cooper, preparada?

- Black?

- Claro... mas e aí, preparada? – insistiu Sirius.

- Para quê? – perguntou ela.

- Para a "sessão tortura" com o Filch. – disse ele, rindo.

- Ah... – disse ela, rindo também.

E assim os dois seguiram para a detenção. Entraram na Sala dos Troféus e ouviram Filch dizer, sem emoção:

- Limpem os troféus, sem magia.

Então os dois foram, cada um para um lado, limpar os troféus. Eles já estavam lá há uns vinte minutos, e Sirius já estava pensado "Pontas, onde você se meteu?" quando um barulho muito alto chamou a atenção deles.

- Pirraça! – murmurou Filch. – Agora eu pego ele! – ele ia saindo da sala quando virou-se e completou: - Precisam ficar aqui mais meia hora... depois podem sair.

Então Sirius observou Filch sair, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, que não passou despercebido por Gween. O maroto então virou-se, lançando um olhar predador para cima da garota, e foi caminhando devagar até ela.

- O que você quer, Black? – ela perguntou, fingindo-se de ingênua.

- Não consegue pensar em nada? – perguntou ele, prensando-a contra a parede.

- Com certeza... – a garota cochichou sensualmente no ouvido do maroto, no que ele se arrepiou.

Abraçou a garota e começou a roçar os lábios no rosto dela. Então, sentiu um forte golpe nas suas "partes baixas" e caiu no chão, com um gemido, sem fôlego.

- Bye, bye, Dom Juan... – disse Gween em seu ouvido, para depois virar as costas e deixá-lo sozinho no corredor.

**NOTA:** Pessoal, eu sei que os caps estão curtinhos... mas a partir do cap 11 TODOS os caps tem no minimo 6 pags. OK?

E DESCULPA por não ter postado ontem... eu simplesmente esqci! O.O eh que teve o niver de 15 anos de uma amiga muuuuuiiiiiiito qrida, a Maiara, e eu fikei em função do niver... fora que meu pc tava meio... humm... ruim. Enton... DESCULPAAAAAAAAA!

Bom, agora eu qro flar que eu estou montando uma songfic para o Sirius em Azkaban... e quem me inspirou foi a Letícia (Lisa Black), com sua fic "Metal Contra as Nuvens – A Sina de um Prisioneiro" (muito boa por sinal).

Olha, eu ainda não acabei, pretendo postar o capitulo único quando a fic atingir 20 pags... por enqnt ainda tah em 5... rssssss... mas eu vou dar uma palinha pra vocês:

"_As ondas estouraram na praia. O vento açoitou as grossas paredes da prisão. As gotas de chuva machucaram a pedra tosca._

_Dentro de uma cela imunda um prisioneiro mirava o minúsculo quadrado aberto, por onde era possível ver o céu. O vento entrou pela pequena janela, e Sirius sentiu o cheiro do mar._

_Nostalgia. Raiva. Culpa. Era difícil definir o que estava sentindo."_

E para os curiosos, a música que eu to usando eh "Alvorada Voraz", do RPM. (Ningm pensa em roubar minha idéia, viu? Heheheh...). E eu vou usar a msk Alvorada Voraz pra coisa da Amores Marotos também. Alias, a fic do Sirius que eu to fazendo (que por sinal o nome eh "Alvorada Voraz") tem ligação com a Amores Marotos... tpo... nem td que estiver lah vai estar aki, e algumas coisas não vão estar exatamente iguais... mas... que tem ligação, ah, tem.

Mtoooooo obrigadooooo pelos comments! Vocês me inspiram, sabia? E pliiiiiiiixxxxx, continuem comentando, tah? Vamos agora às respostas:

**PARA QUEM DISSE QUE A PATTY EH CHATA: **vocês tem plena razão! Eu também axo ela um peh no saco... heheheheh! E... bom... eu não pensei em o Sirius "cortar" a garota no momento, mas ela acaba levando a lição aos poucos... e um pouquinho ela jah levou nesse cap, da Gween! Rssss... E o Sirius precisava passar por isso, pra fic ter sentido e acontecer o que eu qro que aconteça. Enton... eh isso... bjuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx, vlw pelos comments!

**Bella:** obrigado pelos elogios! saltitando ! Sobre a fic, escreve sim uma... eh muito divertido! No inicio eu também tava meio assim, sabe, mas aos poucos fui me entusiasmando, reescrevi td o que eu jah tnha escrito e deu nisso! Hehehe... você tem meu apoio, viu? Bjuuuxxxx, e vlw pelo comment!

**Lílian Black:** que bom que você gostou! E deste cap, curtiu? Bom, to indo agorinha msm pegar sua fic, mas eu comento quando terminar de ler, ok? Ateh porque eu tenho cinco provas ateh o fim de março, inúmeros trabalhos, e também to lendo Anjos e Demônios do Dan Brown (quando devia estar lendo O Pintor de Retratos para literatura.,.. mas isso eu faço dps... rsssss...) Mas eu leio, pode dxar! Bjuuuxxxx!

**Bia:** Obrigado, mesmo... envergonhada! Bom, ele realmnt não gostava da Patty... como você viu, ele soh qria ela d novo pra ter a "honra" de ele dar o fora. Eh, o Tiago eh msm mtoooooo fofo atrás da Lily... Bom... vai demorah um bokdo... pra eles fikrem juntos... hehehe... senão não tem graça, neh? Hehehehehe... Como eu flei pra Lílian Black, eu to xeiiiiiaaaaaa de coisas, mas pode dxar que eu dou uma passada lah, ok? Bjuuuxxxx, e vlw pelo comment!

**Mimi Granger:** atrasado, adiantado ou no dia, o que vale eh a intenção! Vlw! Hehehe... eu AMO línguas... menos espanho... blargh... hehehe... e Francês eh tão lindo... c'est très jolie. Hahahaha... Bom, o Sirius AINDA não fez algo em troca... hehehe... você vai ver Sobre a Patty... CONCORDO PLENAMENTE COM VOCÊ! Bom, axo que na Páscoa (se tiverem bastante comments...) eu posto dois, hehe... Eh, ganhei um bokdo de presentes... hahaha... mas os livros que eu vou ganhar dos meus pais soh no fim do mês... hehehehe... Ah... a fic da Gika Black eh do floreios e borrões, não eh daki do ff... enton... o sistema eh diferente... mas obrigado pela ajkuda de qualquer jeito! Jah te add, mas d qualquer jeito meu MSN eh calimie(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com. Bjuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Bom, pessoal... muito obrigado pelos comments... e pliiiixxxx, continuem comentando, ok? Bjuuuuxxxx,**

**Gween Black**


	8. Dia das Bruxas

- Capítulo Sete –

_Dia das Bruxas_

Aquele mês passou relativamente rápido. Tiago já havia tentado convidar sua garota, e recebeu um belo fora, mas não melhor que o que Sirius recebeu da garota que intitulava "sua". Tiago e Lílian continuavam suas brigas intermináveis enquanto Sirius tentava em vão conquistar uma garota. E no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, três garotas conversavam justamente sobre ele...

- E então, Gween, porque você não fica de uma vez com ele? – perguntou Emilly.

- Eu não gosto dele, Emi.

- Ah, Gween, pelo amor de Merlin, não fica com aquele garoto, tá? Ele e o Potter são iguais, uns cafajestes.

- Sobre isso não posso negar, Lily. – disse Gween.

- E, além disso, ele não gosta de você. – disse Lily, sem agredir.

- Quem sabe? – perguntou Emilly.

- Mas eu também não gosto dele. – constatou Gween. – Vou só esperar um pouco antes de me divertir... – completou, com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso maroto.

Naquela manhã Dumbledore levantou-se e anunciou:

- Hoje à noite será a festa. Portanto, o Salão Principal ficará interditado a partir das dezoito horas. Por isso, vocês serão obrigados a tomar outros caminhos.

Os alunos então ficaram um bocado surpresos. Tanto tempo assim para arrumar uma festa? Mas ansiosos, cheios de expectativas, foram para os dormitórios.

A briga no dormitório feminino do sexto ano pelo banheiro foi realmente grande. Alice foi a primeira a utilizá-lo, seguida de Emilly, Lílian, Gween e, por último, Patrícia. Depois de se arrumarem, as garotas foram para festa.

Chegando lá, avistaram o Salão Principal. As mesas das casas haviam desaparecido, e no lugar delas centenas de mesinhas para quatro pessoas tomavam o salão. Bem no meio deste, estava um palco, onde uma banda de cinco garotas cantava alegremente uma música trouxa bastante agitada.

Então, embaladas pelo ritmo, as três amigas foram para a pista de dança, curtir aquela festa.

Remo e Pedro foram juntos para a festa, uma vez que Tiago e Sirius iriam um pouco depois.

Lá, sem entusiasmo para dançar, os dois se dirigiram até uma mesa à um canto e sentaram-se. Cada um deles, após alguns minutos, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e começou a beber.

Pedro estava admirando apenas uma coisa na festa: a comida. Como sempre, em Hogwarts, os banquetes de início de ano, fim de ano, ou de alguma data comemorativa eram maravilhosos. E desta vez não foi diferente. Por isso, Pedro mal participou da festa, dando exclusiva atenção para a comida à sua frente.

Remo, também estava admirando uma só coisa, mas esta coisa não era comida. Era uma garota vestida de princesa que dançava lentamente na pista. A garota depois foi até uma mesa, onde outras garotas estavam, e Remo pôde prestar melhor atenção nela: o vestido azul era justo até a cintura, valorizando-lhe as formas; depois desta, se abria ficando levemente rodado. O vestido tinha gola canoa, com um decote um pouco ousado; as mangas tinham em torno de dez centímetros, e se apoiavam na lateral do ombro da garota.

O maroto queria poder levantar-se e ir até ela, mas mesmo estando fantasiado, não criou coragem.

Uma garota de vestido rosa observava Remo de longe. Sem pensar, foi até ele, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Olá, maroto. – disse ela.

- Olá... – disse Remo, sem sair de seus pensamentos.

- No que este maroto pensa? – insistiu ela.

- Eu? Nada de mais... – resmungou ele, pouco confortável.

- Nota-se. – disse ela, irônica.

Remo suspirou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem... você quer dançar? – perguntou ela.

Ele estava pronto para dizer que não estava com vontade de dançar quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado, e sem perceber foi levado para a pista de dança.

- Até o Remo... – murmurou Pedro, resignado. – E eu aqui, sozinho, abandonado...

- Deu de drama, garoto. – disse uma menina de cabelos escuros e muito magra.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ele.

- Karin Parkinson. – disse ela. – E você?

- Pedro Pettigrew.

- Ah... porque está na festa sozinho?

- Porque meus amigos me deixaram. – resmungou ele.

- Isso eu ouvi... quero dizer... porque está sem nenhuma garota?

- Porque? Você acha que eu devia estar com uma?

- Não quis insinuar nada...

- Hum... e você, porque está sozinha?

- Simplesmente porque não achei ninguém que merecesse minha companhia. – disse ela, sorrindo oferecida para Pedro.

- Hum... – murmurou ele.

- Mas talvez tenha encontrado. – disse ela.

- O que você disse? – perguntou ele.

- Esquece... – respondeu a garota, sentando-se ao lado do maroto. – Quer dançar? – perguntou.

- Não sei dançar...

- Eu te ensino. – ofereceu.

- Pode ser... – disse ele, pensando que talvez assim se divertisse.

E então foi para a pista de dança, acompanhado de uma garota vestida de vermelho, que ele nem ao menos sabia a que casa pertencia...

Os dois ficaram dançando por um tempo quando Pedro comentou:

- Estou cansado... vamos ali para a rua?

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela, segurando a mão do garoto, que não tinha mais certeza do que estava fazendo.

Ao chegar na rua, os dois sentaram-se, e a garota aproximou seu rosto do de Pedro. Depois de um beijo leve, o garoto perguntou:

- De que casa você é?

- Sonserina, e você? – respondeu ela, para espanto do garoto.

- Grifinória... – respondeu ele, meio inseguro do que estava fazendo.

E, na pista de dança, Remo se desvencilhava da garota que tempo atrás o havia tomado nos braços, sem causar-lhe nenhuma emoção.

Não gostava dela, tinha certeza. A princesa com quem queria dançar, estava do outro lado do salão conversando (pouco antes de sair para dançar com um príncipe vestido de negro) com uma garota vestida de negro, que ele mal sabia, logo iria encontrar seu amigo...

**NOTA:** eh, eu sei. Este cap ficou MINÚSCULO. Por causa disso no meio da semana tem nova atualização. Axo que na quarta feira. Tah? Capítulo curto, mas em compensação tem atualização no meio da semana. Então, não me matem, por favor!

Outra coisa: o sobrenome da Gween eu NÃO tirei da Marissa Cooper, do The O.C. Eu tava na casa da minha vó, pensando em um sobrenome que soasse bem como Srta. "tal" e ao mesmo tempo numa fala, tpo "Olá 'tal'". Aí a gente foi almoçar churrasco, e meu pai pegou o palito de dente. E a marca do palito era "Cooper". Aí eu pensei... Cooper... Cooper... Srta. Cooper... Olá Cooper... ISSO! Gween Cooper. Soa legal! Depois uma amiga minha, a Lua, me disse que Cooper era o sobrenome da Marissa... mas o "meu" Cooper não tem nd a ver com a Marissa, até porque a Marissa eh fragilzinha, sentimentalzinha d, ah, sei lah, não gosto muito dela. E a Gween não! Eh qse o oposto! E pros curiosos, eu assisto no SBT, domingos, as 11 hrs. Tah na primeira temporada ainda...

Tah, mas jah desviei demais do assunto. Vamos aos comments:

**Nathalia Batista:** Obrigado pelos elogiooosss! A sua fic ficou reaaalmente mtoooo boa! Serio! Vou continuar lendo, ok? Bjuuxxx!

**Agnes: **oi, amiga! Que bom que você tah gostandoooo! Hehe... eu também to amando a tua, publik logo, viu? Hehe! Ahhh, e eu AMO tc com você no MSN! Se tiverem bastante comments, pode crer, na páscoa serão 2 caps! Ahhh, claro... o Sirius ainda vai sofrer muito para TENTAR (ainda não decidi se vai conseguir...) conquistar a Gween... hehe... Bjuuxxx.

**Bella:** Esquecer vocês? Não, nunca! Foi soh que eu tive uns piripaques de taaaaaaanta coisa pra fazer, mas no fim saiu! Não, ele não sofreu muito não. Jah passou... hehe. Meu mail eh calimiers(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br, e obrigado pela intenção! Hehe, mas o meu Sirius ainda vai dar uma sofredinha... nas mãos da Gween... hehe... você não perde por esperar! Bjuuuxxx!

**Mimi Granger:** Isso aí! Sirius terá que dar mtoooooo duro pra conseguir (SE conseguir) conquistar a Gween... hehe... Eu AMO o nome Maiara, e por sinal, também amo a Maia, minha amicíssima... hehe... Bom, eu conecto qse todos os dias das 9 hrs ateh umas 10 hrs e nos findi em geral eu conecto, mas não tem horário "certo". Estou te esperando no MSN! Bjuuuxxx!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** ebaaaa, você voltou! Pois eh, eu também to ATULHADA de trabalhos e provas... soh essa semana eu tive 4 provas, acredita? Afffff... Manda um bjo pra sua irma! Ql eh o nick dela? E agradece, tah? E pra você também, muito obrigada! Eh, a Gween eh muito mais malvada do que parece... rssssssssss... que bom que gostou, porque ela sou eu, hehe! Eh, e beeeeeein feito pra Patty, não gosto dela! Ahhh, esse meu Sirius eh realmente tudo... suspiro pena que eh soh no papel. Mas eu ainda vou axar um protótipo de Sirius pra mim, rsssssss... Tah pode dxar, to indo na tua fic! Bjuuxxx!

**BaBi Evans:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Hehe, eu também adoro a Gween... fazer o que, ela sou eu... tah, xega de chiliques de grandiosidade por hj. Se você que pobre do Sirius, você ainda não viu nd do que a Gween faz com ele... hehe... você não perde por esperar! Obrigada (ops, axo que jah disse isso!), bjus!

**Thelma:** eu entrei, você viu? Hehe... bjuuxxx!

**É isso aí, pessoal... c'est tout. Bom, não esqueçam: ATUALIZAÇAO NO MEIO DA SEMANA, mas eh apenas essa, pois o cap ficou peqno... então... ateh mais, e espero que tenham gostadooo! Bjuuuxxx!**

**Gween Black**


	9. Princesa e Almíscar

- Capítulo Oito –

_Princesa e Almíscar_

Tiago chegou na festa vestido de cavaleiro. Caminhou um pouco pela pista, avistou Remo sentado na mesa e uma garota puxá-lo. "Aluado, hein!" pensou maliciosamente, mas sua atenção foi captada por uma princesa medieval que estava sentada com uma garota vestida de negro ao seu lado.

A garota de negro de repente levantou-se, e Tiago aproveitou, indo para o lado da garota. Ela vestia um longo vestido dourado, de um estilo medieval muito bonito, que destacava seu belo corpo.

- O que uma princesa como você faz sozinha num baile destes? – perguntou ele, de modo majestoso.

- Nenhum cavalheiro tirou-me para dançar. – respondeu ela.

- Nenhum? – respondeu Tiago, surpreso. – Como poderiam deixar tão bela dama sozinha?

- Nenhum que valesse a pena, pelo menos. – respondeu ela.

Tiago sentou-se ao lado da garota.

- E por acaso eu valho a pena? – perguntou ele, pomposo.

- Não sei. – disse ela, rindo do tom pomposo com que o garoto se dirigia a ela. – Talvez.

- Posso então sentar-me para provar-me digno de sua presença?

- Claro. A vontade. – disse ela, enquanto Tiago sentava ao seu lado.

A garota sorriu. Seu cabelo castanho-claro, levemente cacheado, combinando perfeitamente com o vestido, chamou a atenção do garoto. Era muito bonito.

Passou os olhos pelo salão, tentando avistar uma cabeleira ruiva que lhe era muito familiar, mas não encontrou. Porém, não ficou surpreso. Dumbledore havia dito que todos deviam fantasiar-se o máximo possível, a ponto de ficarem irreconhecíveis.

Em Hogwarts, isso era mais que possível. E o próprio Tiago provara isso, com um feitiço, fazendo seus cabelos ficarem castanho-escuro com longos cachos, totalmente diferente do modelo arrepiado de seu cabelo negro.

Suspirou. Não encontraria sua ruiva tão facilmente. Não ela, que era ótima em feitiços. Provavelmente havia mudado a cor do cabelo, talvez até dos olhos.

Virou-se para sua princesa medieval e disse, engrossando a voz, fazendo com que parecesse mais maduro.

- A senhorita aceita o pedido deste pobre cavalheiro para dançar?

- E porque não? – ponderou ela, levantando-se e indo até a pista de dança junto com o garoto.

Sirius, vestido de príncipe, aproximou-se de uma garota muito bela vestida de negro. Usava uma saia com pontas de um tecido leve e uma blusa curta, tomara-que-caia, da mesma cor. O tomara-que-caia vinha por baixo de uma blusa também preta, porém desta vez transparente, deixando a mostra as partes que o tomara-que-caia revelava. A roupa valorizava suas curvas, e sandália plataforma aumentava sua altura.

Os cabelos da garota, de um negro impressionante, davam um tom misterioso à ela, iluminada pela luz néon. Seus olhos, de um mel esverdeado, contrastavam com o escuro da roupa, mas o tom misterioso era ressaltado por um lápis preto contornando seus olhos.

- Passei a noite inteira no meu canto reparando em você, donzela. – disse Sirius, no tom mais cortês que conseguiu.

- Pois então volte para seu canto a reparar em mim. – respondeu ela, secamente.

- Porque uma garota tão linda como você está sozinha nesta festa?

- É do seu interesse? – perguntou ela, sarcástica.

- Mas claro, minha bela. Você me hipnotizou com a sua beleza.

A garota riu, e Sirius ficou em dúvida se de admiração ou ironia.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou ele.

- Não, obrigado. – disse ela, com o tom de voz mais delicado.

"Que garota difícil!", pensou, mas foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz da garota misteriosa.

- Eu amo essa música... – comentou ela. – É uma música trouxa... The Reason. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you! – cantarolou ela.

- Então vamos dar uma caminhada pelos lindos jardins da propriedade? – convidou ele, oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos então. – respondeu a garota, entregando o braço ao maroto.

Tiago estava dançando junto com sua donzela, quando ela se afastou delicadamente.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa?

- Vamos, sim. – respondeu ele, automaticamente.

Alguma coisa naquela garota o hipnotizava, o deixava encantado, de modo que ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. O que será que ela tinha?

Depois de pegarem duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada e sentarem-se juntos, os dois começaram uma longa e divertida conversa, sobre diversos assuntos. Então Tiago se aproximou da garota e acariciou seu rosto.

- Você é muito bonita, sabia? – disse ele, sentindo como se já conhece aqueles olhos encantadores.

Sirius e garota misteriosa foram juntos para os terrenos da escola. Se aproximaram do lago, onde a garota sentou-se.

- É lindo aqui, não é? – disse ela, deitando-se sobre a grama.

Sirius fez o mesmo.

- A lua crescente de hoje está muito bonita. – constatou a garota.

- Realmente. – concordou Sirius, embora não desgrudasse os olhos da garota.

- Não percebe as estrelas? – perguntou ela, apontando para o céu. – Elas me fascinam.

- Aqui, o que mais me fascina é você. – respondeu Sirius.

A garota sorriu.

- Obrigada. – murmurou envergonhada.

Tiago aproximou o rosto. Sentia um calor maravilhoso que via do corpo dela, que o aconchegava. Puxou-a para si num abraço apertado, e logo após a olhou nos olhos. Conhecia aqueles olhos, estava acostumado em fascinar-se por eles... Então, com uma mão na nuca da garota, puxou-a para um beijo, que ela não rejeitou.

E assim ficaram os dois, envolvidos pelo momento e pelas sensações, abraçados e beijando-se numa mesa num canto do salão.

Sirius olhou-a nos olhos. Aquele olhar que o deixava hipnotizado parecia estar tomando conta do seu corpo. Sem notar, sentou-se e debruçou-se sobre a garota.

Ela acariciou seu rosto. Sirius sentiu o corpo se arrepiar... que sensação maravilhosa era aquela?

Então, começou a baixar o rosto e aproximar-se dela. Queria tê-la naquele momento, só para si. Por isso, envolveu-a com os braços, puxando-a para junto de si.

Tiago sentia-se enfeitiçado... encantado com aquele olhar, fascinado por aquele beijo... e em toda Hogwarts só uma garota conseguia fazê-lo sentir assim.

- Lílian? – murmurou.

A garota pareceu acordar de um sonho e afastou-o de si.

- Potter? – perguntou ela.

- Você está diferente... – disse ele. – Mas continua linda. – sorriu.

- Ai, meu Merlin... eu não acredito que passei a festa com essa criatura desprezível...

- Lily, até agora pouco você estava se entregando em meus braços, sem apresentar nenhuma resistência.

- Porque eu não sabia que era você!

- E qual é o problema em ser eu? – perguntou o garoto.

- Você ainda pergunta? – respondeu ela, saindo do salão brava.

Tiago então avistou Remo sentar-se novamente em uma mesa e foi até ele.

- Então Tiago, o que esse cavaleiro andou aprontando?

- Conquistando a garota dos meus sonhos... para depois ser descoberto e literalmente expulso da presença dela.

- Ora, Pontas... – disse Remo. "Sei bem o que você está sentindo." pensou "Eu também não estou com a garota que eu gosto".

- Quer subir? – perguntou Tiago.

- Por mim... – respondeu Remo.

- É... a festa acabou para mim. – disse Tiago, acompanhando Remo até o buraco do retrato.

Pedro deixara de lado todo o temor e estava em uns amassos com a garota. De repente, ela desvencilhou-se dele, e disse:

- Desculpe, mas minha turma chegou... vou indo. – e partiu com uma gangue da Sonserina.

E assim, mais um maroto subiu para a torre da Grifinória.

Sentia a respiração ofegante da garota... parecia que ela tinha uma ansiedade da qual ele compartilhava. Embora quisesse negar, ele estava um pouco nervoso. Desceu uma mão para a coxa da garota e levou a outra até suas costas.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, e roçou os lábios na pele macia do rosto da garota. Então sentiu um perfume de almíscar que conhecia muito bem.

- Cooper? – perguntou ele, com a voz um pouco rouca, um pouco antes de beijá-la.

A garota se desvencilhou, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Black? – perguntou, desiludida.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse com um sorriso maroto. – Viu como podemos passar momentos maravilhosos juntos?

Gween sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. Tinha se sentido atraída por aquele príncipe... e agora ela acabara de descobrir que ele era o maior canalha de Hogwarts.

- Maravilhoso? – perguntou ela, do jeito mais irônico que conseguiu. Não podia negar para si mesma que tinha gostado, mas podia negar para os outros.

- Você não gostou?

- Não Black... você tem que aprender a ser mais sedutor, sabia? – disse ela provocante.

Não bastava ela estar com aquela roupa e emanar aquele perfume, agora ela tinha também que provocá-lo com as palavras.

- Quer que eu seja mais sedutor, donzela? – perguntou ele, se aproximando.

- Se conseguir. – respondeu ela, afastando o garoto com as mãos, e saindo do jardim.

Assim, naquela noite, o último dos marotos partiu para a torre da Grifinória. E lá em cima, no dormitório masculino do sexto ano, encontrou todos os outros marotos.

Pedro, com um pouco de culpa, mas também desejo.

Remo, desiludido. Não pudera ficar com a garota que queria.

Tiago, embora feliz e ainda carregando as sensações que Lílian deixara nele, não podia deixar de se sentir triste por tudo ter acabado tão cedo.

E Sirius, se culpava completamente. Estava quase lá, quase. Tinha que ter pronunciado o nome dela, e estragado tudo... mas mesmo assim, arrependido e se repreendendo, não conseguia esquecer as sensações que a garota havia proporcionado em seu corpo. Iria conquistar essa garota! Então, pensando nela, adormeceu.

**NOTA:** como prometido, novo cap hj, quarta feira! Não esqueçam, neste findi é Páscoa. Se houverem bastaaaaaaante comments, vocês terão 2 caps... portanto, pliiiixxxxx, comeeeeeentem! Ah, claro... o cap anterior teve apenas 3 paginas e meia. E esse aqui tem 5 paginas completas... qse duas paginas a mais. Então, aproveitem! E não esqueçam, a partir do cap 10, o mínimo de paginas eh 6, sendo que alguns caps xegam a 11 paginas... então: APROVEITEM!

Ah, eu posso "abusar" um pouquinho de vocês? É o seguinte... eu queria pedir pra estiver gostando da fic indicá-la. Pode ser? Para expandir horizontes... rssssss... sério, ou então, quem tiver blog e estiver afim de me linkar... eu juro que não me importo D

Bah, vocês não sabem o esforço que eu to fazendo pra conseguir postar hj... de manhã eu tive aula. Cheguei em casa, almocei, e fui pro hospital. Saí do hospital as 5 hrs, por incrível que pareça. Depois fui nu João Pessoa pra comprar credito pro cel, porque hj eh o ultimo dia da promoção (hehehe). Cheguei em casa, vi Malhação. Então fui tomar banho. Fiz as alterações no capitulo, formatei, e etc. Detalhe: tenho prova de física de amanhã e tenho que terminar de ler um livro para literatura. Não estudei quase nada e a recém to na pagina 120 do livro (tem 200. Eh pokinho, eu sei, mas tem que ler rapidoooo!). Viu como eu me importo com vocês? Vocês são super importantes pra mim, eu não me esqueci e nunca esqcrei vocês, que me fizeram feliz comentando na fic... enton, pliiixx, visando o esforço que eu to fazendo, comentem, tah? Por favor, eu imploro, façam uma autora feliz!

Agora, vamos aos comments:

**Nathalia Batista:** gostei mesmo! Sabe que eu concordo com você? E eh por isso que esse cap foi qse exclusivo do Tiago e do Sirius. Espero que tenha gostado, e vlw pelo comment!

**Agnes:** Obrigada amigaa! Hehe, não precisa de sermão, o cap tah aki, novinho em folha, no dia que eu prometi! Promessa é dívida, e como a Gween eu ODEIO dever algo para algm. Por isso sempre cumpro minhas promessas... E quando eh que a senhorita vai publikr sua fic? EU QUERO LER! E como você adivinhou que a melhor parte vinha hj? Jah sei... as autoras chatas que nem eu SEMPRE dxam o melhor para dps, soh pra dxar vocês curiosos. Como eu sou maaaaaaah! Hehe. Bjuuuxxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Bella:** pqno? Ficou minúsculo! Eu ia juntar aqle com este, dando 8 pags e meia, mas eh que daí eu teria que mudar toooooooodo o planejamento de caps... muito trabalho. Então optei por postar no meio da semana. Ok? E sim, o Sirius vai realmente ter que dar muito duuuuuuro para domar a fera que eh a Gween. Hehehe... estou esperando, viu? Bjuuuxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Ana Cristina Potter:** ebaaaaa, cara nova no Amores Marotos! Mtoooo obrigada pelo comment, e que bom que gostou! E esse cap, você curtiu? Também eh fã do Sirius? Hehe... bjuuuxxxx! Continua vindo aki, essa fic ainda tem muitas novidades e mistérios... Vlw!

**BaBi Evans:** concordo... cap minúsculo... mas uma atualização no meio da semana compensa, não? E aí, o que axou do cap? Gostou? Espero que sim! Bjuuuxxx, e vlw pelo comment!

**Mimi Granger:** ebaaaaa, você de novo akiiiiii! Eh, realmente, curto... mas com atualização a mais, hsuhasuhasuh! E eh, noiz duas somos de poa! Temos que combinar um encontro, que tal? Ahhh, e eu posso levar a Naty, minha amiga, a garota que inspirou a Emilly. O que axa? Então... vlw pelo comment + uma vez, e saiba que eu adoreeeeeeei tc com você! Bjuuuxxx!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** Realmente: provas são chatas e o cap ficou curto... tudo de ruim, shuiashaiasiahs! Eu não sou ousada que nem a Gween, nem linda que nem ela... mas no resto... e no fato de ser difícil... somos iguais! Nem me fale... se eu arranjar um Sirius como esse, garota, to realizada, arranjada pro resto da vida! Uhsuahasuhasuhasuh! Que bom que você adora saber as roupas, pois eu adoro descrevê-las! Sobre a princesa, eh top secret. Vocês soh vão saber o lado feminino desta historia quando a Naty, a garota que inspirou a Emilly, publikr a fic dela (que tem os msms perso's da minha, mas eh pelo ponto de vista da Emilly - mas não em primeira pessoa). Sobre o retardado-idiota-detestavel-imundo-traidor-covarde-etc do Pedro, sim, eh apenas um começo... mas acontece mesmo no... ops, falei demais. Você vai ver D Então, Amanda (nome lindo!), tah aki a atualização! Bjuuuuxxxxx e vlw por dxar tua marca!

**Bi:** irmã da Crystin? Então você eh legal que nem ela? Que Maximo! Mtoooooo obrigada pelos elogios, estou nas nuvens! E como você jah deve ter notado, a atualização estah a ki, rsssssss... A Princesa do Remo eh segredo, T/L teve bastante nesse cap (espero que tenha gostado!), e realmente, nessa historia ainda vai ter muito ! Que bom que tah curiosa, eh um bom sinal... hehe! Coisas do Coração? Anotado! Nesse findi eu passo lah, ok? (soh posso ler fics nos findis). Bjuuuuxxx, vlw por dxar uma lembrança!

**Então, pessoal... MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Estou muito feliz, muito mesmo! Ok? Espero que tenham curtido o cap... e não esqueçam, muitos comments 2 caps na páscoa! Hehehe... Bjuuxxxxx,**

**Gween Black**


	10. Natal

- Capítulo Nove –

_Natal_

Lílian levantou-se sonolenta. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto. Quando voltou ao dormitório, acordou as outras meninas.

- Gween! Emilly! Bom dia, garotas!

- Boa noite, Lily. – resmungou Gween virando para o outro lado da cama.

- E você, Srta. Emilly? Levante-se já! – disse Lílian, puxando a mão de Emilly.

- Tá bom, você venceu. – disse Emilly, levantando-se e lavando o rosto.

- GWEEN, acorda! – disse Lílian. – Nós queremos saber como foi a festa!

- Não enche o saco, Lílian! Eu quero dormir! – resmungou Gween.

- Nada disso! – retrucou Lílian, puxando as cobertas de Gween.

- LÍLIAN EVANS! – berrou Gween levantando-se. – Devolva minhas cobertas já!

- Acordou? Então tá, mas não volte a dormir, viu?

- Com seus gritos fica difícil... – disse Gween.

- Que é isso, Gween... – disse Emilly. – A Lílian só quer saber como foi a nossa noite... e nós também queremos saber como a foi a dela. – completou, sorrindo.

Gween levantou-se, lavou o rosto e vestiu-se. Então, voltou para a sua cama resmungando:

- Vocês sabem que eu odeio acordar cedo... é sábado, a gente devia descansar, sabia? São oito horas da manhã... vocês por acaso sabem a que horas eu fui dormir?

- Então a noite foi boa, hein! – perguntou Alice, maliciosamente, que havia acabado de acordar.

- Um pouco... – disse Gween, lembrando do que acontecera.

- Pode ir desembuchando, Gween! – disse Lílian, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Tá bom... – rendeu-se Gween, e começou a narrar o que havia acontecido, excluindo, é claro, que ela havia se sentido atraída.

- Sirius Black? – perguntou Alice. – Você tá bem de foto, sabia?

Gween riu.

- E você, Lily? A Emilly eu vi que ficou a festa inteira conversando com o Richard... – perguntou Gween.

- Nem queira me lembrar... – disse Lílian.

- Porque, Lílian? – perguntou Emilly. – Não vai dizer que você passou a festa com...

- Isso aí, com o arrogante, metido, esnobe, nojento, canalha, cafajeste e idiota do Potter! MALDITA FESTA A FANTASIA! – rosnou ela.

- Se a Lily tá assim... o Tiago deve estar nas nuvens... – constatou Alice.

- E você? – perguntou Emilly.

- Eu? – perguntou Alice, corando.

- É, você. – disse Gween. – Como foi a noite?

- Ah... bem... eu... hum... fiquei conversando com o Frank.

- Alice! E nem pra nos falar, hein! – disse Lílian, entrando na brincadeira.

Naqueles meses uma nova sombra começou a tomar conta da comunidade mágica. Um novo bruxo das trevas surgia, tão poderoso e tão mau que muitos temiam mencionar seu nome. Seus seguidores, escondidos por capas e capuzes pretos, se intitulavam Comensais da Morte.

O _Profeta Diário_ agora trazia notícias também de mortes e desgraças. Não havia mais lugar seguro ou estável nesse meio. Hogwarts era, agora, talvez o único lugar onde as pessoas se sentiam seguras.

E por isso que, mesmo em uma época sombria, em Hogwarts, era possível ser feliz.

- FELIZ NATAL! – berrou Alice para as garotas.

Gween abriu os olhos. Olhou Lílian e Alice acordadas e vestidas, abrindo seus presentes; Emilly estava levantando-se.

- Vamos Emilly, Gween! – disse Lílian.

- É natal, deixa eu dormir! – pediu Gween, jogando um travesseiro no rosto de Lílian.

- Nada disso, Srta. Cooper. – disse Lílian, de uma maneira autoritária, fingindo estar brava. – Garotas... – Lílian chamou Emilly e Alice. – Atacar!

E assim as três pularam na cama de Gween e começaram a fazer cócegas na garota.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo! – pediu Gween, levantando-se. – Nem no Natal vocês me dão sossego... – resmungou, sorrindo.

- Deixa de ser dorminhoca, garota! – disse Alice.

- Hum... vou tomar banho. – murmurou ela.

Meia hora depois Gween já se juntava às garotas: sentou-se na cama a desembrulhar presentes.

- Obrigada, Alice! – murmurou Lílian, abraçando a amiga. – Eu estava querendo este livro de Transfiguração há meses!

- Que é isso, Lily... – respondeu a outra. – Obrigada você, por esta blusa.

- Pontas! Pontas, acorda!

- Sirius? – resmungou Tiago, abrindo os olhos.

- Não, o Papai Noel! – respondeu o outro.

Tiago levantou-se e após vestir-se sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Olha isso aqui. – murmurou Sirius, levando um objeto para Tiago.

- É um daqueles canivetes especiais, não é? – perguntou Tiago.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Sirius, orgulhoso. – Abre qualquer fechadura. Foi o Aluado que me deu...

Remo sorriu. Sabia que o amigo adoraria o presente.

- E você, Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago. – Gostou dos presentes?

- Adorei! – respondeu ele, no meio de caixas de Feijõesinhos de Todos os Sabores e pacotes de Sapos de Chocolate.

- Muito obrigado, Tiago. – disse Remo, com um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nas mãos.

- De nada, Aluado. É isso que você vai fazer, não é? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Tiago.

- Acho que sim. Tenho N.O.M.s suficientes para isso.

- Você tem N.O.M.s suficientes para fazer o que quiser, Remo. – disse Sirius.

- Mas e vocês? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu quero ser Auror. – disse Tiago. – O Frank também, não é?

- Com certeza. Vou ser uma pedra no sapato de Voldemort. – disse Frank, orgulhoso.

- E eu também. – concordou Sirius. – E você, Pedro?

- Eu? – perguntou o outro. – Não sei...

- Não acha que tá na hora de pensar? – implicou Tiago.

- Eu não sei se tenho N.O.M.s suficientes para ser Auror também...

- N.O.M.s eu acho que tem. – disse Sirius. – Mas e a coragem?

Pedro virou a cara, emburrado. Sabia que era o menos corajoso do grupo, e não tinha nenhum orgulho nisso. Até hoje ainda não sabia como tinha sido escolhido para a Grifinória, casa dos corajosos.

- Ah, depois eu decido... – disse, emburrado. – Mas agora vamos descer, estou com fome.

Os cinco então desceram as escadas do dormitório até a Sala Comunal, onde passaram pelo buraco do retrato e foram para o Salão Principal, tomar o café da manhã.

- Feliz Natal, Lily. – sussurrou Tiago, no ouvido da garota.

- Péssimo Natal, Potter! Só a sua presença é capaz de estragá-lo por completo.

- Qual é, ruivinha? – perguntou ele.

- RUIVINHA NÃO! PRÁ VOCÊ É EVANS, ENTENDEU? QUER QUE EU SOLETRE? E-V-A-N-S! EVANS, TÁ BOM?

- Como você quiser, amor.

Lílian bufou. Virou as costas e foi até o outro lado da mesa, sentando-se entre Emilly e Alice.

- Vocês viram a Patty? – perguntou Alice.

- Não. – respondeu Emilly. – Porque?

- Ela não apareceu. Saiu ontem com o Malfoy e...

- Com o Malfoy? – engasgou-se Lílian.

- Sim. Estranho, não é? – continuou Emilly.

- Realmente. – disse Gween. – Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu tenho um enorme dever de História da Magia para fazer.

- Dever? De História da Magia? – perguntou Emilly, abismada. – Eu me esqueci! Gween, eu vou fazer com você, tá legal?

- Tudo bem, Emi. – respondeu a outra, acostumada com os esquecimentos da amiga. – Você me encontra na Sala Comunal?

- Em meia hora. – respondeu Emilly.

Estava caminhando tranqüilamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, indo para a biblioteca, quando escutou um barulho um pouco atrás de si.

- Cooper?

- Que é? – respondeu ela, virando-se.

- É que eu ainda não ganhei meu presente de Natal, sabia? – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E? – perguntou ela, fingindo impaciência. – Eu tenho um trabalho quilométrico de História da Magia para fazer, então, se você me permite, eu vou indo, tá bom?

- E se eu não permitir? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. – sussurrou sensualmente nos seus ouvidos.

O garoto sentiu o corpo se arrepiar.

- Ah, é? – murmurou, com a voz rouca.

Então, com um gemido, caiu no chão.

- Cooper, porque você isso? – perguntou.

- Black, você tem que aprender que sair agarrando garotas pelos corredores não é coisa que se faça. Você viu o que eu fiz com o Snape, não é? E esse joelhaço não foi nada perto do que eu posso fazer. – respondeu ela.

- Você é maluca sabia? – gritou ele, enquanto ela se afastava pelo corredor.

Ela virou-se lentamente, atirou um beijinho, e voltou a caminhar, sem escutar quando Sirius completou:

- E eu adoro isso...

- E então, Gween, porque demorou? – perguntou Emilly.

- Esperou muito?

- Não, só uns dez minutos... mas e aí? To curiosa!

- Ah, só um imprevisto... – respondeu sorrindo.

- E eu acho que sei de que imprevisto você está falando... – respondeu Emilly, olhando de esguelha para Sirius, que acabara de chegar e tinha ido sentar com os outros marotos no outro lado da sala comunal.

- Deixa disso, Emi! – respondeu a garota, corando um pouco.

- Tá legal, eu acredito. – retrucou Emilly.

**NOTA:** E aew, o que axaram do cap? Curto, neh? Nem 5 pags... o prox cap também eh assim, mas o cap 11, em compensação, tem 11 pags... hehe...

E não esqueçam, amanhã o "coelhinho" vai dar uma passadinha aqui, para deixar o cap 10 de presente! Então, visitem e comentem (hj e amanha, hehehe!).

Gente, mas vocês quiseram mesmo dois caps na páscoa, neh? Tenho que dizer que fiquei contentíssima, saltitando e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que a fic estava xeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeia de comments... MUITO OBRIGADAAAA!

Bom, agora vamos aos comments...

**Agnes:** obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Levaram mesmo... hehe, eh bem clichê essa historinha de festa a fantasia com T/L, mas eu não resisti! Fica fofo! Ah, sim: um cap hj e outro amanha (o coelhinho vai trazer... rsssss...), mas acima de dez págs eh soh a partir do cap 11, e soh alguns tem + que 10 pags... Tah bom! Bjuuuxxxx! E quando publikr a fic, ME AVISA, pra eu fazer propaganda e começar a ler, porque parece ser d, ouviu? Bjuuuxxx!

**Pri:** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Pelos elogios, pelo comments, pela nota... por ter lido minhas loucuras... vlw! Continue por aki, tah? Bjuuuxxxx!

**Bella:** hehehe... obrigadaaaa XD, adoreeei! Tpo, o Sirius não resistiu... pensou que iria finalmente domar aqla ferinha... doce ilusão... rsssss... Vlw pelo comment, tah? Bjuuuuxxxx!

**BaBi Evans:** obrigada, estou lisongeada! Eh, eu também gostei da frase... tem + algumas assim pela fic, neh, coisa romântica e sonhadora de típicas piscianas como eu, hehe! Balde de água fria... expressão perfeita para descrever o que aconteceu, asaiahaihasihas... Você estah ansiosa? Eh um bom sinal... hehe! Tadinho do Sirius? Ele vai aprender que se ele quiser a Gween, tem querer APENAS ela, hehe... e vai dar duuuuuuuro... uahsuashasuhasuhas... E hj o cap báscio, e amanha presente de páscoa, não esqc, viu? Bjuuuxxx!

**Mariana Navarro:** CONCORDO PLENAMENTE COM VOCÊ! Ningm resiste a dupla morena dos marotos e todo mundo odeia o insuportável do Pedro... hehe... Obrigadaaaa, e a atualização tah aki! Bjuuuuxxxx!

**TLupín:** realmente... pobre Remo... terá que superar a timidez pra conseguir o que quer... o que não serah facil... eh, a Lily foi má... mas se não fosse não teria graça, hehe... E o Pedro... qro mais que ele se f! Obrigada, bjux!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E pode dxar, não vou desistir, aliás jah tenho TODA ela planejada.,.. até o final! Hehe, soh que falta escrever... rssssssss... Fiquei lisongeada... garota, você gostou msm da fic, hein? Eu vou ler as suas, ok? Realmente vou tentar continuar assim, não acreedito que agradei tanto uma pessoa! OBRIGADAAAA! Estou muito felix, adorei teus comments! E sobre qntidade de fics... esta aki terá o 6º e o 7º ano do Harry (dependendo, neh, se a JK publikr o 6º antes de eu começar a escrever, vai ter soh 7º), e mais um extra... explico no final... tah? Obrigada, bjuuuuxxx!

**Mimi Granger:** que bom que gostou, hehe! Realmnt, esse cap foi meio que para dar uma "acordada" no super-ego dos marotos, uhsahausuhasuhas! Concordo, bjuuuxxx!

**Pessoal... Deixem-me passar como será o cronograma das fics com relação com a Amores Marotos:**

**- Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon (conta a história dos marotos, como tudo começou e talz).**

**- Talvez tenha um sexto ano do Harry, tudo depende de quando a JK vai publicar o livro dela... **

**- 7º ano do Harry, com esclarecimento de todas as dúvidas.**

**- Alvorada Voraz (últimas semanas do Sirius em Azkaban... em breve no ar, será capítulo único e eu já estou trabalhando nela!)**

**- Terá também uma fic contando o que aconteceu com a Gween desde o fim de Amores Marotos até o começo do sexto ano do Harry... mas eu não tenho certeza se vou escrever, por enquanto é só uma idéia...**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Estou esperando comentários, e não esqueçam que amanhã tem presente de Páscoa!**

**Desejo um "coelhinho" bem generoso para todos vocês! Beijoooosssssss,**

**Gween Black**


	11. Operação Surpresa

- Capítulo Dez –

_Operação Surpresa_

Janeiro deu lugar a Fevereiro, que passou rapidamente. Durante aqueles dois meses não acontecera nada muito importante fora de Hogwarts, e Voldemort pareceu dar uma trégua. Mas, dentro de Hogwarts, a vida continuava intensa.

Naquela manhã do primeiro dia de Março um sol tímido se levantava no horizonte. O terreno ainda tinha as marcas brancas da nevasca do dia anterior, e o topo das árvores da floresta estava branco.

A cabana de Hagrid trazia uma camada de neve acima do teto, e da janela da sala comunal da Grifinória era possível ver a Lula Gigante nadando no lago, descongelado há alguns dias.

Naquela hora da manhã quase ninguém se encontrava acordado. Quase.

Emilly abriu os olhos. Olhou para a cama no seu lado esquerdo. Nela, Gween dormia profunda e tranqüilamente. Depois desta, uma outra cama trazia uma outra garota: Lílian também abriu os olhos. Emilly olhou para seu outro lado, onde Alice repousava. Ao lado de Alice, Patrícia dormia.

Emilly levantou-se e foi até Alice. Cutucou a garota.

- Emi? – resmungou Alice.

- Shhh... – cochichou Emilly. – Não podemos acordar Gween. Vem comigo.

Emilly então sinalizou para Lílian e as três desceram as escadas para a sala comunal.

- Então... é dia cinco, não é? – perguntou Alice.

- É. Dia cinco. O que nós faremos? – perguntou Lílian.

- Uma festa surpresa? – sugeriu Emilly.

- É, mas... precisaríamos de ajuda. – argumentou Alice. – E eu tenho certeza que vocês entendem de que ajuda estou falando. – completou ela, olhando para a porta do dormitório masculino.

- Ah, não! – resmungou Lílian. – Uma festa com os... marotos?

- Lily, é pela nossa amiga! – disse Emilly. – Pensa bem... o que eles não conseguiriam? Comida, convidados, atrações, brincadeiras... precisamos deles!

- Sério, Lílian. Sabemos que você não gosta deles. E acho que nem a Gween... embora tenha minhas suspeitas... – disse Alice, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Alice! – reclamou Lílian.

- Calma, Lily... deixa eu terminar. Mas mesmo vocês não gostando deles, eles são necessários.

- E você sabe. – finalizou Emilly.

- Tá bom, eu me rendo. – disse Lílian. – Mas não me ponham para organizar a festa com o Potter!

- A essa hora da manhã já pensando em mim, meu bem? – perguntou Tiago, que havia acabado de entrar na sala comunal.

Lílian olhou nos olhos de Tiago.

- Sim. Estava pensando em como livrar a humanidade da sua presença. – respondeu ela, brava.

- Tá com ciúme que outra garota dê em cima de mim? Lily, amor, você sabe que não precisa ser tão possessiva. Só tenho olhos para você.

- Potter, você é insuportável! – bufou ela, saindo dali.

Tiago riu.

- Você não tem jeito, não é Potter? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu ainda vou domar aquela a fera... – respondeu ele.

- Escuta... porque elas tanto demoram, hein! – perguntou Sirius, olhando para a porta do dormitório feminino.

- Algum interesse, Black? – perguntou Emilly, maliciosa.

- Quem sabe. – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom.

- Falando nela, o aniversário dela é dia cinco. E queremos fazer uma festa. – completou Emilly.

- E? – perguntou Tiago.

- Queremos a ajuda de vocês.

- A minha ruivinha vai?

- A Lílian vai. – respondeu Alice. – Mas e aí... nos ajudam?

- Tudo bom. – respondeu Sirius.

Nesse momento Remo e Pedro desceram as escadas, juntamente com Gween e Patrícia. Sirius e Tiago foram até onde os outros dois marotos estavam.

- Você fala com eles? – perguntou Sirius.

- Porque? – perguntou Tiago.

Sirius indicou Gween com a cabeça.

- O desafio da semana. – disse, piscando o olho.

- Te cuida, Almofadinhas. Você viu o que ela fez com o Ranhoso...

- Melhor ainda. Quanto mais arriscado, mais tentador. – respondeu ele.

- Tá bom... – riu Tiago. – Agora... Aluado, Rabicho. Temos uma missão pro dia cinco de março.

- Qual? – perguntou Remo.

- Montar a festa surpresa da Cooper. Operação Surpresa... teremos que dar uma passada em Hogsmeade. – disse Tiago, os olhos brilhando.

Gween andava tranqüilamente pelo corredor que levava à classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando ouviu um pequeno barulho um pouco atrás. Virou-se e deparou com Sirius Black.

- Black? – perguntou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Preocupada, amor? – perguntou ele.

- Menos, Black. Menos. – ela respondeu.

- Estava te procurando.

- Ah, é? E o que queria comigo?

Sirius sorriu.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto. – devolveu ela.

- É? E porquê? – perguntou ele, malicioso.

- Porque sim, _querido_. – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom.

- Cooper, eu acho que está na hora de você aprender uma coisa...

- E que coisa é essa? – perguntou ela, mantendo o tom de voz.

- Que todo mundo suspira ao charme de Sirius Black.

Gween riu.

- Black, querido, você também tem que aprender uma coisa. – disse ela, aproximando-se.

- Ah, é? O quê? – perguntou ele, chegando mais perto dela.

Ela aproximou-se um bocado de Sirius e o garoto passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela; ela abraçou-o de leve, apoiando as mãos no ombro do maroto. Então, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e cochichou, com a voz um pouco rouca:

- Que eu não sou todo mundo. – e virou-se saindo dali.

Sirius ficou parado olhando a garota sair. Enquanto ela continuava o caminho, rindo.

- Vamos ver. – começou Emilly. – O Tiago, o Remo, o Sirius e o Pedro, os marotos, cuidam da cerveja amanteigada e das atrações; a Lílian e eu cuidamos da comida; a Alice e o Frank cuidam da decoração. Tudo certo?

- Tudo. – disseram os outros.

- Tá legal. – começou Emilly – Alguém tem que distraí-la, quem pode...

- Eu posso. – ofereceu-se Sirius, de pronto, sorrindo.

- Imaginei... – murmurou Emilly. – Bom. Alice e Frank: vocês tem que pedir permissão para a McGonagall para usar uma das salas. Nos avisem onde será para que o Sirius possa levá-la para bem longe.

- Cuidaremos disso. – disse Alice.

- Eu falo com a McGonagall, pode deixar. – respondeu Frank.

- Então tá. Tiago, Remo e Pedro: como vocês conseguirão a cerveja amanteigada e os logros?

- Temos nossas maneiras... – disse Tiago.

- É segredo dos marotos. – afirmou Pedro.

- Que seja. – resmungou Emilly. – Vocês tem que entregar tudo que conseguirem para a Alice e pra o Frank lá pelas seis horas da tarde de sábado, dia cinco.

- Nós esperaremos na sala comunal. – disse Alice.

- Não. – ponderou Sirius. – Pode ser que Cooper, do jeito que eu conheço ela, não queira sair. É melhor vocês combinarem uma sala perto do Departamento de Transfiguração. Ou outro lugar, mas tem que ser longe e reservado.

- Já sei! No corredor da cozinha. – respondeu Pedro.

- Só pra você poder comer, hein! – disse Lílian. – Se bem que o corredor da cozinha é um lugar estratégico: veja bem, estaria no nosso caminho também.

- Decidido, então? – continuou Emilly. – Quando vocês pegarem a cerveja amanteigada e os logros vão até o corredor da cozinha, lá pelas seis e meia. Alice, Frank, seis e meia tá bom pra vocês?

- Ótimo. – concordou Frank.

- Tá legal. Eu e a Lily levaremos a comida às sete, mais ou menos. Tudo certo?

- Tudo. – responderam os outros.

- Mas... – pela primeira vez, Remo se pronunciava. Estava um pouco corado. – à que horas a Gween vai chegar lá?

- Boa pergunta... – murmurou Emilly. – Sirius, você acha que consegue segurá-la até umas oito horas?

- Pode ser. – disse o maroto, sorrindo.

- Então tá. Todo mundo tem que estar no local definido às sete horas, no máximo sete e meia. Revisando: seis horas, Alice e Frank; seis e meia Remo, Tiago e Pedro; sete horas, eu e a Lily; oito horas, Sirius e Gween. E os convidados?

- Quem mais vocês tem em mente? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah, não sei. – respondeu Alice.

- Vamos nos restringir à isso: nós e nossos pares, pode ser? – perguntou Lílian.

- Por mim... – respondeu Frank.

- É, mas e se alguém quiser trazer um amigo? – perguntou Pedro.

- Tem alguém em mente? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não, mas... – disse Pedro.

- Tá, quem quiser, traga um amigo. – concedeu Lílian. – Mas pelo menos que conheça a Gween. Ah, e nos avisem, tá?

- Tá. Mas... vocês sabem onde a Gween se meteu? – perguntou Alice. – Estamos a quase meia hora aqui!

- Ela estava na biblioteca fazendo dever de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – respondeu Lílian. – Vou procurá-la.

Nesse instante o buraco do retrato se abriu deixando passar por ele uma linda garota loira. Ela foi até onde o pessoal estava e deixou-se cair numa poltrona ao lado de Lílian.

- Ah, que cansaço! E nem vocês pra me ajudar, hein! – resmungou ela.

- Ah, Gween, nós... estávamos cansadas. – disse Emilly.

- Pois eu também estou. – disse ela, bocejando. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao dormitório. – Vou dormir. Tchau, pessoal.

**NOTA:** plix, não me matem, eu sei que eu dxei vocês curiosos! Como serah a festa? Quem estarah nela? O que irah acontecer? Pensem pelo lado bom, o prox cap tem 11 paginas, xeinhas de coisas pra vocês. Ok? Bjuuuxxx! Espero que o "coelhinho" tenha sido generoso... pra vocês, aki em ksa, ele soh dxou o capitulo. Gostaram do presente? Eu também quero muitos presentes, na forma de comentários, ok? Vamos agora às respostas:

**Bella:** isso aí, adorei! Huaashasuuashasuh, sim, a Gween eh maaaaaaah! Mas você vai ver o que vai acontecer... tomara que goste e que tenha gostado desse cap também! Bjuuuxxx!

**Alessandra LeBlack:** Eu também amooooooo tuas fics! E mtooooo obrigada pelo comment! Quando xega o novo cap de Snape & Gina? Bjuxx!

**Barichellinha:** Pode dxar que eu vou ler, AMO shipper T/L! E vlw pelo comment, e que bom que você tah gostaaando!

**Agnes:** não te preocupa, o cap estah akiiii! Obrigada pelos elogiooooooosssss! E sim, dificílima pra ser + exata, uiauhashiaas... Obrigada + uma veiz... e não sei se vou agüentar esperar td isso pra começah a ler tua fic... posta logoooooo! Vlw pelo comment, bjuuuxxx!

**BaBi Evans:** que tal o cap? Nesse a Lily não tava taaaaaun irritada, neh? Pelo menox, uhasuasuhasuh... Tiago, Tiago... adoro ele... mas sou + o MEU (ihhiaashiashi) Sirius... Vlw pelo comment, bjuuuxxx!

**Bom, gnt, eh isso... espero que tenham gostado, e estou esperando mtooooooos comments, ok? Bjuuuxxxx!**

**Gween Black**


	12. Cinco de Março: A Festa

- Capítulo Onze –

_Cinco de Março_

A manhã do dia cinco chegou com um pouco de neve, embora alguns raios do sol leve ultrapassassem as nuvens e tingissem a neve de dourado.

Um... dois... três... – sussurrou Emilly.

JÁ! – gritaram Alice e Lílian, pulando na cama de Gween.

AAAAAAH! – gritou Gween. – Vocês querem me matar? – perguntou ela.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! – disseram as outras, sem dar atenção às palavras da amiga. Estavam amontoadas em cima da cama de Gween, com inúmeras almofadas nas mãos.

Ah, então é isso. – resmungou ela.

E o que mais seria? – perguntou Emilly.

Vou saber! – defendeu-se Gween. – Agora será que dá pra fazer o favor de sair de cima da minha cama e me deixar dormir?

Tá de mau-humor, é? – perguntou Lílian.

Não estava, mas ser acordada às oito da _madrugada_ no dia do _meu_ aniversário pelas minhas melhores amigas me deixou.

Calma, Gween... é seu aniversário! Alegria! – disse Alice.

Humpf. – fez Gween. – Eu quero dormir, tá legal?

Não, não, não. – disse Emilly. – Bem que você avisou Lílian.

Avisou o quê? – perguntou Gween.

Que a nossa Bela Adormecida iria insistir para ficar dormindo. Por isso, nós nos preparamos. – respondeu Lílian.

Preparam? – perguntou Gween receosa. – Para quê?

Para isso... – começou Alice. – JÁ!

E umas dez almofadas voaram na cara de Gween. Depois que as almofadas caíram no chão, as garotas caíram na gargalhada. Gween estava com expressão dividida entre a incredulidade, brabeza e diversão. Lá pelas tantas a garota acabou se rendendo, entregando-se ao riso também.

Então, Gween levantou-se, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e voltou para o dormitório, agora organizado, onde só se encontrava ela, Lílian, Emilly e Alice.

E então, garotas, preparando minha festa surpresa? – perguntou Gween, divertida.

Eu disse que não era para convidar o Potter! – resmungou Lílian. – Aposto como foi esse crápula que contou!

Gween! Eu não acredito que está usando legilimência para isso! – repreendeu Emilly. – Eu não esperava isso de você, Srta. Cooper!

Eu não acredito nisso! – falou Alice. – Como você sabia?

Eu não sabia... – falou ela, atrapalhada. – Era uma brincadeira, eu...

Nesse momento as outras três se entreolharam. Gween não sabia de nada. Era apenas uma brincadeira. E agora, elas três haviam posto as cartas na mesa.

É... parece que você jogou verde e colheu maduro. – falou Alice.

Eu... não... acredito! – murmurou Emilly.

Vamos botar ordem nisso aqui. – falou Lílian. – Gween, você vai fazer de conta que não sabe de nada. Às oito horas, Sirius vai levá-la...

Sirius? Sirius Black? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho.

Quando fizemos a divisão das tarefas ele foi o primeiro a se oferecer, com muita boa-vontade. – declarou Emilly.

É, pois é. Aí ele vai levá-la para o local da festa. E você trate de agir como se não soubesse de nada, ok!

Tudo bem... – falou Gween, rindo.

É uma estraga-prazeres... – murmurou Alice, brincando.

Ei, não fui eu! – defendeu-se Gween. – Eu estava brincando! A culpa não é minha se vocês foram trouxas de entregar o jogo.

Quem você tá chamando de trouxa? – perguntou Lílian, pegando uma almofada.

Você, quem seria? – respondeu Gween, jogando um travesseiro na cara de Lílian.

Ah, sua... – murmurou Lílian, jogando um travesseiro, que Gween desviou, e acabou indo em Alice.

Não me metam no meio! – disse ela, pegando um travesseiro para jogar em Lílian.

A ruiva desviou de pronto, e ele acertou em cheio na Emilly.

Ah, vocês vão ver! – disse ela, pegando dois travesseiros de uma vez só e jogando.

E assim elas ficaram, numa intensa guerra de travesseiros até que...

GAROTAS! – berrou Lílian.

Lílian? – perguntou Alice. – Que é?

Já são onze e meia! Vamos, vamos almoçar.

Tá legal... – murmuraram as outras entre risos.

As quatro desceram as escadas do dormitório chegando na sala comunal, quase vazia. Depois, passaram pelo buraco do retrato e desceram as escadas até chegar no Salão Principal.

Lily, querida, eu posso falar um minuto com você? – perguntou Tiago.

Que é, Potter? – perguntou ela, perdendo a paciência.

É particular. – respondeu ele.

Não tenho nenhum assunto particular para tratar com você. – ela rebateu, fria.

Ora, Lily, não precisa negar que me ama... mas mesmo assim não é sobre isso.

Lílian olhou-o desconfiada, mas levantou-se e seguiu com ele até a porta do salão.

Nós traremos também doces da Dedosdemel.

Tudo bem. Posso ir? – perguntou ela.

Está com medo de não agüentar e acabar me agarrando no meio do salão? – perguntou ele, sorrindo. – Não precisa, eu sei ótimos lugares em que nós podemos ficar sozinhos...

Potter, por favor, não me incomode com sua conversa lunática.

Eu não chamaria de lunática, Lily.

Ah, é?

É... e você verá. – disse ele. – Até mais, Lily.

Até nunca. E é EVANS, ouviu? – resmungou Lílian, virando-se e indo até as amigas.

O que ele queria? – perguntou Emilly.

Me aborrecer, o que mais seria? – respondeu Lílian, sarcástica.

Eles não fazem um lindo par juntos? – perguntou Gween.

CALA A BOCA, GWEEN COOPER! – bufou Lílian.

Calma, Lily... só tava constatando um fato. – disse Gween, com uma expressão falsamente inocente.

Hahaha... – resmungou Lílian, irônica, sentando-se na mesa – Muito engraçado...

E então, Cooper, pronta para realizar seus sonhos? – perguntou Sirius, galanteador, indo até as garotas após o almoço.

E quais seriam eles? – perguntou Gween, com um tom entediado.

Passar o dia ao lado do garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. – respondeu ele, visivelmente orgulhoso.

Sério? – perguntou ela, animada.

Claro. – respondeu ele, surpreso.

Tá legal... onde tá o Amos Diggory? – completou ela.

Ãhn... quê? – perguntou ele.

Ué... – perguntou Gween com um ar inocente, rindo por dentro da expressão no rapaz. Afinal, seu comentário tivera o efeito planejado. Ali perto, Alice, Emilly e Lílian davam risadinhas. – Você não falou do garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts?

Cooper, não se faça de ingênua. Eu estava falando de mim – respondeu ele, contrariado.

Tão modesto... – ironizou ela.

Então, o que quer fazer? Passear no lago?

Você vai estar junto?

Claro! – disse ele, de pronto.

Ótima idéia! Posso te afogar no lago depois? – perguntou ela, com uma falsa animação.

Hahaha, que engraçada essa, Cooper. – disse ele, sarcástico. Logo voltou ao tom malicioso e disse – Eu estava com outra coisa em mente...

Ah, é? – perguntou ela.

É... vamos l�?

Emilly, o que você... – então Gween olhou para os lados. Estava sozinha. "Grandes amigas que eu tenho" pensou ela "me abandonam justo quando eu mais preciso delas!"

As garotas já foram. – constatou ele.

Eu reparei. – retrucou ela. – Bom, fazer o que, né! Minha única saída e ir com você... então... – murmurou ela, resignada.

Eles foram caminhando até chegar no lago, onde sentaram-se na sombra de um árvore.

Então... – começou Sirius. – As garotas me falaram que hoje é seu aniversário.

E é. – respondeu ela.

Quantos anos você está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius.

Dezesseis. – respondeu Gween.

Dezesseis? – perguntou ele, abismado. – Mas... então você fez onze no primeiro ano... e entrou com dez... mas isso não é comum! Sempre se entra com onze anos _completos_, e se você está fazendo dezesseis quer dizer que você entrou com dez!

Não, Black. É que eu estudei em outra escola, e o sistema de lá é um pouco diferente. Quando vim para cá eu tinha quatorze anos, mas conhecimentos suficientes para entrar no quinto ano. Então, em março daquele ano, fiz quinze anos.

Ah... – compreendeu ele.

Tá bom... – começou Emilly. – É só isso, não é?

É. Vamos lá. – respondeu Lílian.

Que horas são?

Seis. Vamos indo.

Tá legal, vamos. – concedeu Emilly, indo, junto com Lílian, para o local da festa (uma sala perto do Departamento de Transfiguração).

As duas então saíram, cheias de sacolas com comidas de tamanho reduzido, e foram caminhando até a sala. Quando chegaram l�, bateram três vezes e Frank abriu.

Frank? – perguntou Emilly. – Falou com a McGonagall?

Sim, temos permissão para ficar aqui até a meia-noite. Quando bater meia-noite o relógio vai apitar e nós temos que voltar. – respondeu ele.

E aí, pegaram bastante comida? – perguntou Alice.

Aham. – respondeu Lílian. – Deixa eu entrar para ver a decoração... Linda!

A sala estava decorada em tons de azul e prateado. Várias estrelinhas pequenas, de um azul brilhoso lindo, flutuavam um pouco abaixo do teto. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul, com detalhes prateados muito bonitos. No meio da sala, pendurado no teto, um grande globo brilhava, lançando luzes coloridas para todos os lados. A um canto estavam três mesinhas: em uma, eles botaram os salgados; em outra, os doces; e na última, botaram as bebidas.

Uma meia hora depois a porta se abriu novamente e deixou passar um Tiago carregando inúmeras caixas cheias de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, um Remo carregando mais de dez sacas da Zonko's, e, por fim, um Pedro cansado de carregar sacolas e mais sacolas atulhadas de doces da Dedosdemel.

Fizeram um ótimo trabalho! – aprovou Emilly.

O-obrigado. – murmurou um Remo muito corado, no que Emilly também avermelhou um pouco.

Não se preocupe, Harris, a gente sabe que gente é demais. – disse Tiago.

Podem me chamar de Emilly. – disse a garota.

Tudo b-bem... Emilly... – Remo deixou escapar.

E você também pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome. – concedeu Tiago.

Ok, Tiago. – disse ela, sorrindo.

E então? – perguntou Lílian. – Que horas a "Bela Adormecida" chega?

Bela Adormecida? – perguntou Pedro.

Nossa amiga tem um pequeno problema em acordar cedo... – respondeu Alice, rindo.

É... a Gween fica possessa quando acordam ela antes das sete. - concordou Emilly.

T�, mas que horas ela chega? – insistiu Lílian.

Não sei... pode ser que eles estejam aproveitando. – respondeu Tiago.

Ih, olha lá o que o seu amigo vai fazer com a minha amiga, viu, Potter? – falou Lílian.

Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. – rebateu Tiago.

Gente! – chamou Frank. – Os convidados estão chegando!

Então eles pararam de discutir para dar boas-vindas aos convidados.

E então, Cooper? – disse Sirius, em mais uma tentativa de puxar conversa.

Então que já são seis horas... eu vou me vestir. – disse ela, levantando-se e indo para o castelo.

Vestir? – perguntou ele.

É... eu acabei, por acaso, descobrindo da festa... portanto, quero chegar lá vestida descentemente, não concorda?

Contanto que esse seu vestida descentemente seja uma mini-saia bem curtinha e um top, eu concordo plenamente. – respondeu Sirius.

Tá Black, nessa temperatura? – perguntou ela. – Vou morrer de frio!

Pode deixar que eu te esquento. – respondeu ele, sedutor.

Não, obrigada. Hipogrifo Branco. – disse, quando chegaram no quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Vou ficar te esperando. – disse Sirius.

Gween apenas acenou com a cabeça, e subiu para o dormitório. Quase uma hora depois ela voltou, vestindo uma calça jeans boca-de-sino, escura, e uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta com uma libélula prateada na frente. Por cima, vestiu uma jaqueta jeans.

Vamos? – perguntou Sirius, dando o braço.

Vamos. – disse ela, sem pegar o braço de Sirius. – Onde é?

Perto do Departamento de Transfiguração...

Ah...

Chegamos... – murmurou Sirius, alguns minutos depois. – T�, eu vou abrir. Pelo menos fingi que você ficou surpresa, t�?

Tá... – respondeu ela, rindo.

Sirius então abriu a porta, bem devagar. Eles entraram. Estava tudo escuro. Sirius fechou a porta. Então, de repente, as luzes coloridas se acenderam e todos pularam, jogando confetes e gritando:

SURPRESA!

Gween fez a melhor expressão de surpresa que conseguiu, e sorriu muito.

Obrigada, gente... – disse ela.

Solta a música! – pediu Alice.

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

Sirius foi até Gween.

Quer dançar?

Com você?

De presente. – pediu ele.

Mas o aniversário é meu... – riu ela.

Ah, vai...

Tá legal! – disse ela, indo com ele para a pista de dança.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Ótimo trabalho o nosso, não? – falou Frank.

Com certeza! – concordou Alice.

Mas... me diz... você não tá afim de dançar? – perguntou ele, inseguro.

Você está me convidando? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

É o que parece... – disse ele.

Claro, vamos. – disse ela, puxando ele.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

Lílian, você viu a Emilly? – perguntou Remo.

Algum interesse? – disse ela.

Ahn... é que... hum... – ele se atrapalhou.

Ela tá ali. – disse Lílian, rindo.

Obrigado. – respondeu ele, indo até Emilly. – Tá curtindo a festa?

Aham... – disse ela, dançando na balada da música.

E você... não quer... bem... dançar? – perguntou ele, agradecendo por estar escuro, pois estava totalmente corado.

Pode ser. – respondeu ela, caminhando com ele para a pista, já no ritmo da música.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

E então, Lily, querida. – começou Tiago. – Está na hora de você ver que minha conversa não era lunática.

O que você está pensando? – perguntou ela.

Estou pensando numa coisa muito boa, sabe. – disse ele, aproximando-se perigosamente.

Nem tente, Potter. – disse ela, botando a mão na sua frente, impedindo Tiago de se aproximar mais.

Então você dança comigo? – sugeriu ele.

Nem pensar. – respondeu ela, com um gesto de descarte.

Que pena... – murmurou ele, chegando mais perto.

Potter, afaste-se agora.

Acho que não... – disse ele, aproximando-se mais e enlaçando a garota pela cintura.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

E então, Alice… o que você está achando da festa? – perguntou Frank, abraçando a garota para dançar a música lenta que começava.

Maravilhosa, e você?

Também. Principalmente minha companhia.

É... – comentou ela, vermelha. – Eu também gostei da minha companhia.

Que bom. – disse ele, beijando a garota. – E agora?

Melhor ainda... – disse ela, entregando-se para outro beijo.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Gween desvencilhou-se de Sirius.

Mas... porquê? – perguntou ele.

Ah... a música é muito lenta. – disse ela, parada na frente do maroto.

Melhor ainda. – respondeu ele, puxando-a.

Black... olha lá o que você vai aprontar...

Eu? – murmurou ele, passando os braços em torno da cintura da garota. Então beijou o pescoço dela e depois cochichou em seu ouvido – Não quero nada de mais...

To vendo... – ironizou ela.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Ela lutava contra seus pensamentos, porque, embora quisesse negar, um lado mais insano seu estava gostando do fato de estar nos braços de Potter.

Lily...

Potter, me solta! – bradou ela.

Ainda não. – disse ele, beijando a garota.

Inconscientemente ela retribuiu, mesmo sabendo que não devia. "Pára com isso, Lílian Evans!" pensava, ordenando que resistisse; mas a ordem parecia se perder no caminho.

Tiago soltou Lílian. A garota, ainda sem fôlego, respirando rapidamente e com a boca vermelha, juntou forças e deixou a mão cair no rosto do maroto.

Ai! Sua mão é pesada, sabia? – perguntou ele.

O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – bradou ela.

Te beijando? – perguntou ele.

Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, faça isso, ouviu bem!

Mas você bem que gostou... – disse ele, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Não, Potter, eu não gostei, e só não grito com você por respeito à minha amiga!

Tudo bem, Lily, vou fingir que acreditei.

Você é irritante! – disse ela, virando-se.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Sirius roçou os lábios no rosto de Gween, e cochichou no ouvido dela:

Diz que é hoje o dia em que você vai se render aos meus encantos, Cooper...

Quem sabe... – disse ela, sensualmente, no ouvido do maroto. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, no que ele se arrepiou. Então, afastou-se dele e disse – Mas provavelmente não. – e saiu rindo.

_Where's all my soul sisters?_

_Let me hear y'all_

_Flow sisters, hey sister, go sister, soul sister…_

A nova música começou a tocar e Gween sentou-se numa mesa. Procurou com os olhos as amigas e viu que Lílian vinha na sua direção. Acenou e a garota sentou-se ao seu lado.

_He met Marmalade down_

_In old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, Hello, hey Joe you wanna give it a go,_

E então? – perguntou Gween. – Como foi a noite?

Será que dizer que eu passei a noite na companhia insuportável do arrogante Potter significa alguma coisa? – respondeu ela.

Sim... o que ele te fez? – perguntou Gween.

O crápula me beijou! – resmungou Lílian.

Eu não acredito! – murmurou Gween, dividida entre o divertimento e a surpresa.

Pois é! – bufou Lílian. – E você?

Ah, Black estava tentando me conquistar...

E o que você fez? – perguntou Lílian.

Nada.

Nada? – repetiu Lílian, incrédula.

É, nada. E justamente por isso ele ficou bravo.

Lílian, entendendo o significado das palavras da amiga, riu.

_Oh Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir_

Então o relógio bateu meia-noite e apitou.

Gente, sinto muito, mas teremos que voltar... – disse Frank, Alice ao seu lado. – É o aviso da McGonagall... amanhã nós arrumamos isso aqui.

E todos voltaram para seus dormitórios, cansados.

**NOTA: **como prometido, 11 pags! E aí, o que axaram? Bom, muita gnt falou sobre quem o Pedro qria levar. Na real eu nah tinha pensado em nd, sabe, soh precisava de algm para aqla fala e acabei escolhendo o Pedro. Mas vocês, com essa historia de "quem-o-Pedro-quer-levar" me deram uma idéia, que eu estou botando em pratica (mas soh vai aparecer no cap 20 e poucos, axo ateh que eh 23). Obrigada pela idéia! Gente, vlw muito pelos comments, adorei, um mais lindo que o outro! Vamos às respostas:

**Agnes:** cumpri msm! Não se preocupe, jah passou a uma semana e o cap jah tah aki! Curtiu o cap? Na real o Sirius nem precisou "segurar" a Gween, jah que ela descobriu td! Huasuasasuhasuhasuh! Bom, o cap xegou, e agora sou eu a esperar impacientemente, ansiosamente, curiosamente pela tua fic! Bjuuuxxxx!

**Lice:** lindaaaaaaaaa! Tudo bom? To com xaudadix! Poxa, vo te enviar um mail agora! Tah? Obrigada pelos elogios, a tua também tah perfeita... quando xega a atualização de Harry Potter e a Filha da Lua? Kero leeeeer! Tah? Bjuuuxxxxx, txamuuuuu paks, amiga!

**Bella:** se você me esganar eu não poderei escrever o resto da fic! Então eh melhor me deixar bem vivinha, tah? Bom, eu não posto no meio da semana por alguns motivos: primeiro, eu estudo que nem loka durante a semana, não tenho banda larga, de modo que meu tempo na Internet eh bem pekeno; segundo, o outro site que eu publico a fic, o fanfiction(ponto)net, não tem lista de atualizadas, o que pede um dia "marcado" para eu atualizar, e em função do col eu não garanto que entraria no meio da semana na Internet, portanto não poderia marcar um dia. Mas em datas comemorativas eu posto dois caps pra compensar, e em caps como o 19 vai ter um especial no meio da semana. Pode ser? Obrigada pelo comment, bjuuuuxxx!

**Mariana Navarro:** na real esse negocio de pares foi mais uma saída de Lily do qualquer outra coisa, hassuhaasuhasuh. E aí, curtiu a festa? Espero que sim! Obrigada pelos elogios, e o cap tah aki! Bjuuuxxx!

**Bi:** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eh, não conto, mas a Naty conta na fic dela... então, esperem! Huahasasuasuashasuh... bom, sobre ceder um pouquinho... você sabe como a Lílian eh cabeça-dura, neh? Vai demoraaaaaaaar. Obrigada pelos elogios... e o cap estah aki, gostou? Bjuuuxxx!

**BaBi Evans:** a festa aconteceu, e eu quero saber o que você axou! Curtiu? Tomara que sim! Aconteceu sim alguma coisa entre a Lily e o Tiago... o que axou? E o Sirius, coitado, sempre sendo desiludido pela Gween... auhasuhasuhasuh... como diz a música, a Gween eh "...uma fera, de pele macia...". Bjuuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Mimi Granger:** festa, festa, festa, quem não gosta de festa? E esta aki em especial, eu A-D-O-R-E-I (ateh porque olha o que eu fiz como Sirius...). Bom, a confusão-mor foi a Gween descobrir td... suhasuhasuhasuh... e sobre quem o Pedro keria levar... eu jah disse, neh? Mas mtoooo obrigada pelo comment, kerida!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** obrigadaaaaaa! PROVAS! Ningm merece! Afff... odeio provas! Essa semana eu tive provas TODOS OS DIAS, acredita? Um saco! Obrigada,que bom que você curtiu! Meu orkut eh Clarissa Wolff, me add, ok? Bjuuuxxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Bom, gente, por hoje é só. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, deixem comentários! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**

**P.S.: Gente, eu TENTEIatualizar ontem, mas o "kerido" do ff(ponto)net não aceitou de jeito nenhum! Eu salvei em arquivos diferentes, .doc .rtf, salvei com nomes diferentes, pastas diferentes, TUDO, mas não adiantou... então, a única coisa que posso dizer é que a culpa NÃO foi minha, mas em todo caso, ME DESCULPEM! E deixem rewiews mesmo assim, t�?**


	13. Reencontro Sensual

- Capítulo Doze –

_Reencontro Sensual_

O sol brilhava no céu azulado, manchado por pouquíssimas nuvens de um branco muito claro naquele primeiro de Setembro.

Muita coisa havia acontecido naquele último ano. Muita coisa mesmo. Frank e Alice haviam decidido pôr um fim naquele molha-não-molha e admitiram seu namoro. Narcisa parecia ter finalmente conseguido pontos positivos: estava namorando. Mas, sendo seu namorado Lúcio Malfoy, seu saldo estava mais negativo do que nunca. Marlene McKinnon, uma corvinal morena muito bonita, estava namorando Gideão Prewett, um grifinório um ano mais velho que ela. Edgar Bones, que ingressava como os marotos no sétimo ano, também havia conseguido sua garota: Sarah Feniwck, da mesma casa e do mesmo ano que o rapaz.

Por todo o expresso também circulava um boato do último ano. Um ritual de amizade, daqueles que selavam as verdadeiras irmãs de alma, havia sido feito e selado dois grupos de amigas-irmãs: Emelina Vance, Lucy Dearborn e Marlene McKinnon, da Corvinal, formavam o primeiro grupo. Lílian Evans, Emilly Harris, Gween Cooper e Alice Greent, formavam o outro.

Mas, mesmo em Hogwarts tudo estando às mil maravilhas (tá bom, nem tanto), fora do castelo uma nova sombra começava a pairar. Uma sombra composta por mortes, perdas, torturas. Uma sombra composta por terror, aflição, perigo. Uma sombra chamada Voldemort, sustentada pelo medo.

Mas, naquele dia ensolarado em que as garotas rumavam para seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, nenhuma sombra seria capaz de arruinar a felicidade que tomava conta do semblante das amigas.

- Emilly, você viu a Alice? – perguntou Lílian para amiga. As duas estavam sozinhas naquela cabine.

- Sim, está em outra cabine. – respondeu Emilly. – Com o Frank. – completou, com um sorriso.

- Pois é, esses dois já deviam estar juntos há muito tempo... – murmurou Lílian. – Mas e a Gween, hein?

- Já deve estar para chegar. – disse Emilly.

Nem bem terminara de falar, a porta da cabine se escancarou e Gween apoiou-se nela.

- Olá garotas! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Olá! – responderam as duas.

- Gween... – perguntou Lílian, estranhando o fato da amiga continuar de pé. – Porque você não senta?

- Bom... os marotos estão no fim do corredor. Se eu sentar, eles saberão que eu estou aqui. Então, só me resta sair.

Mas não deu tempo. No exato momento em que ela terminou de falar, Sirius apareceu e abraçou a garota por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, no que ela revirou os olhos.

- Olá, meu amor. – cochichou o maroto no ouvido dela.

- Não cutuque a onça com vara curta, Black. – advertiu ela, desvencilhando-se dele e sentando na frente de Lílian.

Sirius foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ué, não seria tigreza? – brincou Lílian, no que Gween sorriu.

- Pra mim é gata... – cochichou Sirius, passando o braço por cima do ombro da garota.

- Black, faz um favor... – começou ela.

- O que quiser, gatinha.

- ...cala a boca. – continuou ela, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Então a porta da cabine abriu-se novamente e Remo apareceu.

- Lily, a McGonagall quer falar com você, no vagão dos monitores. – disse ele.

- Sobre...? – perguntou Lílian, intrigada.

- Assuntos da monitoria. Foi só o que ela me disse.

- Tá legal, então. – disse ela, levantando-se e saindo.

- Emilly... hum... – começou Remo. – Eu... podia dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Pode ser. – disse ela.

- Quem sabe não vamos ali para a outra cabine? – sugeriu ele. – É que... bem... é particular. – disse corado.

- Por mim... – disse ela trocando um olhar significativo com Gween para depois sair da cabine acompanhada por Remo Lupin.

- Enfim sós. – murmurou Sirius.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso. – respondeu ela. – Agora será que dá para fazer o favor de ir pro assento do outro lado da cabine?

- Porquê? – perguntou ele.

- Eu quero deitar, posso?

- Claro. – disse ele, puxando a garota, de modo que ela deitou com a cabeça no colo do maroto.

- Afff... – fez Gween. – Eu ainda acho melhor você ir pro outro lado.

- Mas eu não. – respondeu Sirius.

- Eu não to te machucando? – perguntou, numa última esperança.

- Não. – disse ele. – Além do mais, a vista daqui está ótima. – murmurou malicioso olhando para o decote da blusa de Gween.

A garota revirou os olhos, pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, bloqueando a visão "daquele lugar".

- Você não presta. – disse ela.

- Tem certeza? Não quer experimentar primeiro? – ofereceu ele. – Eu bem que gostaria desse corpinho só para mim... – disse ele, subindo a mão que antes estava na cintura da garota.

- Pode esquecendo, Black. – disse ela. – Tudo. – acrescentou, segurando a mão do garoto, impedindo-a de chegar até seu destino.

Lílian estava andando pelo corredor, voltando da conversa com McGonagall, radiante. Estava louca para contar a novidade às amigas. Fora nomeada monitora-chefe, juntamente com Edgar Bones, da Lufa-lufa.

Porém, algumas cabines antes do seu destino, sentiu uma mão puxá-la para dentro de uma cabine vazia, e logo se viu nos braços de seu "seqüestrador", a boca dele grudada na sua, tentando aprofundar o beijo. Mas antes que esse alguém conseguisse fazer o beijo deixar de ser apenas um selinho, Lílian empurrou-o, reconhecendo-o imediatamente.

- POTTER! – brigou.

- Que é, meu anjo? – perguntou ele, devorando Lílian com o olhar, já que ela vestia uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa rosa decotada.

- Seu PERVERTIDO! – bufou ela. – Me deixe sair daqui AGORA!

- Calma, querida Lily. Nós ainda não terminamos. – disse ele calmamente.

- CLARO QUE TERMINAMOS, SEU CAFAJESTE! – disse ela, tentando em vão abrir a porta da cabine. – ALIÁS, PASSAMOS DOS LIMITES! NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, OUVIU BEM, POTTER?

- Meu amor, nunca é uma palavra muito forte.

- EU NÃO SOU O SEU AMOR, E NUNCA NÃO É FORTE SE TRATANDO DE VOCÊ!

- Tente se acalmar, querida. Eu sei que é difícil não se excitar estando com a personificação de um deus grego na frente, mas... – disse sorrindo, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- SEU CANALHA CONVENCIDO!

- Daqui a pouco você não vai mais ter nenhum insulto para me xingar. Quem sabe você não tira essa máscara de difícil e vem correndo para os meus braços, princesa?

- POTTER, EU TE ODEIO! ME DEIXE SAIR!

- Tudo bem, minha deusa, eu te deixo sair. Se você fizer o que eu quero.

- Potter... – disse ela, fazendo um esforço enorme para não gritar. - ...eu não vou fazer nada imaginado por essa sua mente poluída!

- Calma, ruivinha. Eu não quero nada de mais... – disse ele aproximando-se.

- NÃO SE APROXIME, POTTER!

- É melhor não gritar, gatinha. – disse ele encurralando-a contra a parede, e beijando-a. A garota conseguiu empurrá-lo e começou:

- Pare com... – mas o maroto aproveitou que ela abrira a boca para dar-lhe um beijo muito mais quente que o anterior.

"Como é que esse canalha pode beijar tão bem?" pensou ela, para repreender-se em seguida. Juntou todas as suas forças na esperança de empurrá-lo, mas seu lado mais insano falou mais alto, impedindo-a de gritar. Eles ficaram assim por longos minutos, até que Lílian conseguiu levantar o braço e dar um tapa no rosto de Tiago. Empurrou-o e foi até a porta:

- Agora me deixe sair!

- Tá legal... – resmungou ele, derrotado, mas sorrindo, desfazendo o feitiço que trancava a porta.

- Remo? – perguntou Emilly, cautelosa.

O garoto passara os últimos cinco minutos andando de um lado para o outro da cabine, gesticulando, como que escolhendo o que dizer. As poucas vezes que abrira a boca, não conseguira dizer nada. Isso estava deixando Emilly preocupada e ansiosa.

- Remo, está tudo bem? – tentou ela novamente.

O maroto virou-se e fez que sim com a cabeça, para depois deixar-se cair no assento mais próximo da porta da cabine, de frente para Emilly.

- Desculpe, Emilly, eu... eu acho que não conseguirei dizer... o que eu... o que eu queria.

- Tudo bem, Remo. Me fala outra hora? – pediu ela.

- Talvez. – disse ele, completamente corado.

- Então... eu vou voltar para a cabine das garotas. Pode ser?

- Claro, fique à vontade.

Emilly virou-se para a porta da cabine, mas esta se abriu sozinha.

- Ora, ora, ora... um mestiço e uma sangue-ruim... – murmurou Malfoy.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse Remo. Emilly olhou-o um tanto quanto espantada. Nunca vira o maroto tão bravo. As feições de Remo estavam sérias e bravas. – E dá o fora! – acrescentou.

- Ora, o monitorzinho CDF ficou nervoso? – implicou Malfoy, no que Remo cerrou os punhos.

- Saia daqui antes que eu resolva te tirar pontos.

- Desinfeta, idiota! – disse Emilly, de pé, encarando Malfoy.

- Cala a boca, sangue-ruim! Você não tem nível para dirigir a palavra à mim!

- Que nível, Malfoy? – ironizou ela. – E pode acreditar: falar com você traz tanto, ou mais, desgosto para mim quanto para você. Eu acho que nem uma prostituta iria querer dirigir a palavra à você! Opss... esqueci que você está namorando uma.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir isso, Harris-sangue-ruim! É só eu ter uma chance! – bradou Malfoy.

- Estarei esperando. – disse ela, com uma tranqüilidade surpreendente.

Malfoy então bateu a porta da cabine, desequilibrando Emilly, que estava quase encostada nesta, fazendo a garota cair no colo de Remo.

- Eu... desculpa, foi sem querer. – disse Emilly.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele calmo, mas muito, muito corado.

- Eu... vou... indo. – disse ela.

- Se quiser fic... ãhn... tudo bem.

- Então... até depois. – disse ela, levantando-se com o rosto vermelho.

- Até... – disse ele.

Emilly abriu a porta da cabine e ia sair quando ouviu Remo chamá-la e voltou-se para ele.

- Emilly?

- Sim. – disse ela.

- _Vocêqueriràhogsmeadecomigo?_

- Quê? Desculpe, Remo, mas eu não entendi.

- Você... ãhn... quer... ir à Hogsmeade... comigo? – perguntou inseguro.

- Pode ser. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Então... tá.

- Tá... eu... to indo, tudo bem? – disse ela indicando a saída. – Até... – continuou, caminhando contente pelo corredor.

Sirius estava observando Gween, que estava dormindo levemente. O maroto então começou a passar a mão pelo corpo da garota, até que uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Baixou a cabeça até seus lábios encostarem nos dela, uma mão alisando a barriga da garota (revelada por uma blusa que deixava o umbigo de fora) e a outra nos seus cabelos.

Gween estava num sono leve, em parte tendo consciência do que estava acontecendo, em parte não. Sentia as mãos de Sirius pelo seu corpo, mas não tinha certeza se aquilo estava acontecendo ou não passava de um sonho.

Foi quando uma mão do maroto pousou em sua barriga e a outra passou a alisar seus cabelos. Então, sentiu os lábios quentes de Sirius encostarem nos seus e teve certeza de que não estava mais sonhando. A mão de Sirius que estava na sua barriga começou a subir perigosamente e Gween não teve mais dúvida: deu um belo tapa do rosto de Sirius, levantando-se, ficando de pé na frente do maroto.

- Nunca mais me beije, ok?

- Qual é, Cooper. – disse ele, displicente. – Isso nem chegou a ser um beijo. Nem passou de selinho.

- Então... – disse ela, inclinando-se, ficando com o rosto bem perto do rosto de Sirius e estreitando os olhos. – nunca mais encoste seus lábios nos meus.

Num movimento rápido, Sirius puxou a garota para seu colo, de modo que ela ficou de frente para ele, peito contra peito.

- Você bem que gostou, Cooper, e está arrependida de ter interrompido.

- Black, você é tão ingênuo. – disse ela. Então, com o tom de voz provocante, acrescentou. – Existem muitos outros garotos em Hogwarts, que fazem coisas muito mais interessantes que você.

- Você quer que eu faça coisas interessantes? Pode deixar que eu faço. – disse ele, puxando o quadril da garota para mais juntos do seu corpo, mostrando exatamente onde estava seu interesse,

- Black, Black... – murmurou ela, desvencilhando-se, no momento que a porta da cabine se abriu e deixou passar Lílian e Emilly.

- Ih, amiga, você tá bem, hein? – brincou Emilly, no que Gween revirou os olhos, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

- BLACK, SAI DAQUI AGORA! – disse Lílian, no que todos na cabine olharam surpresos para ela.

- Qual é, Evans? – reclamou ele.

- O seu amiguinho já me incomodou o bastante por hoje, eu não agüento mais marotos!

- Stress envelhece, sabia, Evans? – disse ele, saindo da cabine.

- Garotas, estamos chegando. – avisou Emilly.

- Vamos nos trocar, então. – disse Lílian.

- É... e deixar as fofocas para depois do jantar. – disse Gween sorrindo maliciosa, mas ao notar os olhares das amigas, acrescentou. – Eu tenho um monte de coisas para contar, principalmente de dentro do trem, se é que vocês me entendem (e eu tenho certeza que entendem). E garanto que vocês também!

**NOTA:** Ontem eu passei o dia fora, ficando apenas uma hora em casa. Durante essa uma hora, eu entrei na Internet para atualizar a fic. Consegui formatar, mas eu não porque, nem o fanfiction nem o Floreios aceitaram minha atualização b

Mas... o que acharam do cap? Um pouco surpresos pelo sexto ano acabar sem mais nem menos? Bom, o sexto ano foi mais uma apresentação das personagens originais, e serviu para dar uma idéia do rumo da fic. Mas agora é que começa a fic de verdade, e lá pelo capítulo 17 ou 18 começa a ação.

Este capítulo eu quero dedicar à Bella e à Agnes Wallace! De agora em diante eu começarei a dedicar os caps... e vocês foram as primeiras!

Mas eu quero pedir uma ajuda para vocês: a fic tem duas partes. Essa é primeira, o tempo em Hogwarts, que terá mais ou menos 40 capítulos. A parte pós-Hogwarts chega a uns 30 capítulos, não muito além disso (na verdade são vinte e poucos... 27, se não me engano). Vocês preferem tudo em uma fic só, chegando a quase 70 capítulos ou duas fics separadas, uma Hogwarts e outra pós Hogwarts? Porque daí seria assim: Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon e alguma-coisa – A Filha de Avalon. Mas eu não sei, a decisão é de vocês. Por isso, voteeeeeem!

Agora, vamos aos comments:

**Alessandra LeBlack:** eh... hehe... Bom, o cap xegou. Gostou?

**Agnes Wallace:** bom, se rendendo não seria a palavra... olhe agora, veja a cena S/G e me diga: a Gween está se rendendo? Hehehe... ela adora brincar com o Sirius. Dá esperança e depois desiludi-lo... tadinho... huahaushauah! Sobre ter 11 pags... tinha sim, pelo menos no meu pc, em Times 12! Hehe... se passou rápido era porque tava legal. E você gostou deste?

**Nathalia Batista:** obrigadaaaaaa! Agradeço a sugestão, mas eu já tenho tudo planejado. Talvez eu utilize para um short fic, pode ser? É que essa aqui já tem tudo planejado Mas vlw pela sugestão, mesmo assim! Bjux!

**Bella:** obrigada pelo comment! Hehehe... a Gween sabe o que fazer, né? Ahhhh, pode dxah, to indo AGORA nesses sites! Vlw pela sugestaaaao! Beijux!

**Mimi Granger:** oi, amiga! É... esses marotos AINDA não tão td... hehe... Bom, kerida, vocês podem escolher: uma fic com mais ou menos 70 caps ou duas fics, uma com 40 e a outra com 30. O que vocês preferem? Não dxa de votah, tah? Beijos, e vlw pelo comment!

**BaBi Evans:** muitttttttto obrigado pelos elogios! Hehe... "não tão surpresa assim"... adorei a expressão! Vlw pelo comment, beijos!

**Jane-Granger:** sabia que o nome da minha mãe é Jane? Hehe... Obrigada, e aquio estah o cap!

**Bom, gente, por hoje é só... e pros que estão curtindo muito a fic, saibam que eu estou escrevendo um livro! Isso aí... não vai ter magia nem nada, mas vai ter a Gween, a Emilly, e os personagens terão uma pontinha dos marotos... mas não muita coisa, claro. E a história envolverá mistério, suspense, segredos, sociedades secretas e muito mais. Só que eu só vou começar a escrever quando terminar essa aqui... hehe. Uma coisa de cada vez!**

**Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	14. Sentimentos Lupinos

- Capítulo Treze –

_Sentimentos Lupinos_

"Neste momento penso em você e então quisera me transformar em vento. E se assim fosse, chegaria agora como brisa fresca e tocaria de leve a sua janela. E se você me escuta e me permite entrar, em você eu vou me enroscar quase sem o tocar. Vou roçar nos seus cabelos, soprar mansinho no ouvido, beijar sua boca macia, te embalar no meu carinho. Mas eu não sou vento, agora sou só pensamento e estou pensando em você. E se abrir a sua janela, eu estou chegando aí, agora... neste momento, em pensamento... no vento" (Ubiratan)

A chegada em Hogwarts naquele dia foi tranqüila, e o Chapéu Seletor mandou um número razoável de alunos para a Grifinória. Logo, Dumbledore levantou-se e começou os tradicionais avisos de início de ano.

- Bem vindos à mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Devo lembrar à todos que a Floresta Proibida é extremamente proibida para os alunos – seus olhos pousaram nos marotos – e Filch pediu para lembrar que não se deve lançar feitiços nos corredores.

"Agora tratemos de assuntos mais sérios. Sabemos que fora de Hogwarts estão acontecendo inúmeros ataques, torturas e mortes. De agora em diante cartas só poderão ser enviadas mediante assinatura e autorização de algum professor, e somente quando houver necessidade. Aviso também que este ano só terá três visitas à Hogsmeade, em função da segurança de vocês. Uma será no dia das Bruxas, outra na Páscoa e a última será depois dos N.O.M.s e dos N.I.E.M.s. Obrigado, vamos agora para o banquete."

O banquete naquele dia foi maravilhoso, como todos os banquetes de início de ano letivo. As garotas subiram rápido para a sala comunal, mas não permaneceram muito tempo nesta, seguindo logo para o dormitório feminino, onde poderiam contar suas novidades com mais privacidade, e sem a encheção de saco dos colegas – principalmente de quatro garotos do sétimo ano.

- E então? Como foram as férias? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ó-T-I-M-A-S! – disse Gween. – Fui para a França! E você?

- Bom, as minhas também foram boas, excluindo, é claro, a implicância da Petúnia. Não entendo porque ela me odeia tanto...

- Inveja. – respondeu Emilly sabiamente. – Bom, eu passei duas semanas em Veneza. O resto fiquei com a minha mãe e com a minha irmã.

- Ah, é, você tem uma irmã... ela é trouxa, né? – perguntou Gween.

- Sim. E vive me enchendo o saco. Ela faz tudo parecer culpa minha... mas pelo menos eu não me estresso muito com minha mãe.

- É, pelo menos... mas deixa eu contar. Garotas, eu fui à Paris... pela primeira vez! Fui no alto da Torre Eiffel. Incrível!

- Gween... você nunca nos falou sobre sua família. – constatou Lílian.

- É porque não tem o que dizer.

- Da minha também não. – continuou Lílian. – Sou filha de trouxas e tenho uma irmã implicante. Mas vocês sabem disso.

- É, Gween. Porque você não nos fala?

- Eu... não gosto de falar sobre isso. – disse ela, engolindo em seco.

- Alguma lembrança ruim? – indagou Emilly.

Gween fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Que tal desabafar? Nada que você disser vai abalar nossa amizade, você sabe. E um desabafo faria bem.

- Tudo bem... – disse Gween.

- É, mas... é melhor você só falar se isso não lhe fizer mal.

- Não, eu... vou falar.

- Então... a gente tenta te ajudar. O que sobre a sua família faz você se sentir mal? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah... bom... eu... acho que vocês podem saber. – Gween baixou a cabeça. – Eu... não sei quem são meus pais.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava cheia de alunos que riam, conversavam, contavam as novidades, fofocavam. E quatro desses alunos eram os que mais chamavam atenção.

- Então, Sirius... me conta como foi de férias. – disse uma garota.

- Ah, Sally, nada de mais... – disse ele. Sally era uma sextanista da Grifinória de cabelos castanhos cacheados, olhos escuros e corpo bonito.

- Qual é, Sirius... – disse ela, sentando-se no colo do maroto. – Não quer me falar? Fiquei com saudades.

- Não é que eu não queira falar. – disse ele. – Mas foram tão desinteressantes... Me fale você.

- Não parei de pensar em você... – disse ela. – Lembra de quando fomos à Hogsmeade? Seus beijos são tão bons...

- Claro que lembro... que tal experimentar de novo? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Era isso que eu ia pedir... – disse ela, beijando o maroto.

Ali perto, Kate, uma morena de olhos claros, colega e muito amiga de Sally, sentava ao lado de Tiago.

- E então, Ti? Tudo bem?

- Sim, Kate.

- Ai, eu não agüentava para ver você. Sabia que você está cada dia mais lindo?

- Pois é, Kate.

- Qual é, Ti? Tá desanimado?

Tiago teve, por um momento, vontade de dizer que a companhia dela só o desanimava mais ainda, mas se conteve. O beijo que dera em Lílian, naquele dia, não saía de sua cabeça, e saber que a garota o odiava era uma tortura.

- Um pouco...

- Que tal um beijo para animar? – sugeriu a garota, mas não tempo para o maroto responder, partindo logo para um beijo.

- Gween, eu... me desculpa. – disse Lílian.

- Eu não sabia... desculpa se isso fez você... se sentir... pior. – disse Emilly.

- Não, vocês não têm culpa. – disse ela. – Eu fui criada por uma família de trouxas franceses.

- E aí a Beauxbatons enviou a carta, não foi?

- Carta? Que carta? – e então se tocando que cometera uma gafe daquelas, corrigiu. – Ah, claro. A carta.

Emilly e Lílian se entreolharam, achando a reação da amiga um tanto quanto estranha, mas resolveram ficar quietas.

- Mas a minha "família" foi boa para mim... – disse ela.

- Então... pelo menos você foi feliz.

- É, fui... – continuou Gween. – Agora, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto.

- Garotas, eu esqueci de dizer! – começou Lílian. – Fui nomeada monitora-chefe!

- UAU! – disseram as duas. – PARABÉNS!

- Mas porque não nos contou antes? – perguntou Gween.

- Ah, é que... – começou Lílian em tom de desagrado. – Quando eu estava voltando da cabine dos monitores para contar para vocês, o crápula me puxou.

- Crápula? – perguntou Gween.

- O Potter. – respondeu Lílian.

- E aí? O que ele fez? – perguntou Emilly.

- Aquela injúria me beijou! – disse Lílian.

- E foi bom? – perguntou Gween. – Aposto que você gostou!

- Gween! Não, eu não gostei! – respondeu Lílian.

- Qual é, Lílian! Ele já deve ter beijado metade das garotas de Hogwarts, é muito difícil não beijar bem. – continuou Gween. – Acho que você gostou e está escondendo da gente... – e então, imitando a voz de Lílian, Gween falou – Ai, Tiago... que beijo maravilhoso... me beija, eu te amo!

- CALA A BOCA, GWEEN! – berrou Lílian, corada.

- Eu calo... se você me responder porque ficou corada.

- Eu... fiquei... corada? – perguntou ela. – Foi... de raiva.

- Tá legal, a gente acredita. – disse Emilly.

- E vocês? Não tem nada para me falar?

- Mudando de assunto, Lily? – perguntou Gween. – Essa estratégia não vai funcionar...

- GWEEN! – repreendeu Lílian.

- Tá legal... o Black quase (quase, ouviram bem?) me beijou. – disse Gween.

- E porque "quase"? – perguntou Emilly. – Se eu conheço aquele cachorro o suficiente, garanto que ele teria feito mais. Mas... como você deixou?

- Eu estava cochilando... – disse Gween. – No colo dele. E vejam bem, por insistência dele. Quando senti... os lábios dele nos meus. E antes que ele pudesse passar dos limites, ficou com a marca da minha mão no rosto. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Gween, Gween... – disse Emilly.

- Mas e você? Lily, você não sabe! Logo que você saiu o Remo chamou a Emilly para falar com ela em particular! Desembucha, Emilly!

- Não foi nada de mais. – disse ela um pouco corada.

- Então porque você envermelhou? – perguntou Lílian.

- Eu não vou falar! – disse ela, mais vermelha ainda.

- Vai sim... – disse Gween, aproximando-se.

- Pare já aí, Gween! – disse Emilly.

- Não... você vai nos contar... você sabe como eu sou curiosa, não sabe? Então... – Gween foi até Emilly e começou a fazer cócegas na garota. – Eu só vou parar quando você decidir falar.

- Hahaha... eu não... hahaha... não vou... hahaha... falar... hahaha... pára... hahaha... por... hahahah... favor... hahahahaha!

- Lílian, me ajuda! – pediu Gween, no que a amiga prontamente foi até lá e também começou a fazer cócegas em Emilly.

- Parem... hahaha... eu não... hahaha... agüento mais!

- Vai nos falar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Hahaha... não... hahaha...

- Então mais cócegas! – disse Gween, fazendo cócegas mais rapidamente.

- Hahaha... tá legal... hahaha... eu falo!

- Então tá... – disse Lílian, soltando a garota.

- Pode falando, Srta. Emilly. – disse Gween.

- Tá legal. Eu fui lá e ele ficou andando de um lado para outro sem falar nada. Aí o Malfoy chegou, nos insultou, nós insultamos ele e quando ele saiu eu caí no colo do Remo. E depois eu me levantei e ele me convidou para ir à Hogsmeade. – disse Emilly muito rápido. – Só isso.

- Humm, e a senhorita aceitou, não é? – perguntou Gween.

- Ah, eu... sim, aceitei. – entregou ela.

- Eu sabia que eles se amavam... – disse Gween.

- Eu não amo ele, tá legal? E nem ele me ama! – disse Emilly.

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Lílian. – Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

- É, eu também. – disse Gween. – Remo e Emilly, o segundo casal mais famoso de Hogwarts!

- Ei, porque segundo? – perguntou Lílian.

- O primeiro casal mais famoso de Hogwarts é você e o Tiago, oras! Que se odiavam e acabaram namorando e casando! – disse Gween.

- Gween, a gente ainda não começou a sessão piadas. – disse Lílian.

- Por isso mesmo que eu disse aquilo. – disse Gween.

- É, eu concordo. – disse Emilly. – Mas tá faltando o terceiro casal... tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan... Sirius Black e Gween Cooper!

- Obrigado, obrigado. – disse Gween, fingindo estar na TV. - Eu quero agradecer aos meus amigos e amigas, e a todos aqueles que me apoiaram. Obrigado por participarem deste momento tão especial para mim!

As outras riram.

- Garotas, vocês sabem que isso acontecerá. E farei a mesma coisa que ele faz com as garotas.

- Ah, Gween, nem vem. Tanto esforço só para esnobá-lo? – duvidou Emilly.

- Isso mesmo.

- Você não nos engana. – disse Lílian. – Você gosta dele.

- Gosto dele muito menos que você gosta do Potter. E isso não quer dizer que eu odeio ele. Só quer dizer que eu não sou apaixonada por ele.

- Tá, tudo bem. Parou, tá legal? – pediu Lílian.

- Tá legal... – concederam as outras.

- Vamos dormir. – sugeriu Emilly, agradecendo o fato de as amigas terem esquecido o "segundo casal mais famoso de Hogwarts".

Num canto da sala comunal, o mais comportado dos marotos observava os amigos.

"Pois é, Sirius e Tiago... eu não tenho a sorte de vocês, de conquistar todas as garotas." Pensou ele. "E ainda por cima a única garota que eu queria que estivesse aqui não está... E se esse fosse meu único problema, ótimo. Mas fora isso tem a timidez, a falta de coragem, a insegurança... Como eu, Remo Lupin, conquistaria uma garota? Não, não faz meu tipo... e acho que eu nem conseguiria. Às vezes eu penso que meu apelido de Aluado tem mais a ver comigo do que parece... afinal, eu fico no mundo da lua quando penso em você. Ah, Emilly, porque você não se toca que eu gosto de você e acaba logo com isso?"

**NOTA: **por favor, não me xinguem pelas miseras 6 pags que eu escrevi! Em compensação eu vou deixar o nome do prox cap e a quantidade de pags... Capítulo 14 Tire Meu Fôlego, com bastante R/E, e 11 (ONZE!) págs.

Bom, por menor que o cap tenha sido, eu gostei bastante. Dessa fala final do Remo, do primeiro indício sobre a Gween (vocês ainda não sacaram ql é? Releiam o cap, então!), das brigas entre as garotas... enfim, axei o cap legal.

E mais uma pista em relação ao cap 14... por conseqüência de uma coisa, a Gween é OBRIGADA a dar em cima de Sirius. Mas só aparece um pouquinho no cap 14... aparece a causa, o primeiro impulso... mas as conseqüências, só no cap 15!

Ai, gente... são quase 5 hrs e eu recem acordei... fikei ontem na festa de quinze de uma amiga (a Tay) até as 4:30 da madruga... fora que dancei direto desde a meia noite... ai, meu deus... to quase dormindo de sono...

Ah, não esqueçam de votar se vocês preferem uma fic com uns 60 e poucos, 70 caps, ou preferem que eu divida em duas, uma com uns 40 e outra com uns 20 e poucos, 30 caps. Tah? Bjo!

Bom, este capítulo eu dedico à Mimi Granger e à Jane-Granger... adoro vocês, meninas! Vamos agora aos comments:

**Jane-Granger:** poxa, agora aqui também no Floreios? Nossa... estou orgulhosa! E você também curte Senhor dos Anéis? Por coincidência eu também, e minha perso preferida também eh a Arwen! Que maximo, neh? Bom, muito vlw pelo comment! Bjos!

**Jane-Granger (agora no ff):** Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Mimi Granger:** ahan! To escrevendo um livro sim! Bom, escreve sim, viu? E quando publik me avisa! Eh eu sei que encerrei do nd, mas tpo... o sexto ano era soh uma apresentação dos personagens... então... slah... huuhasasuh... Mas você foi a ÚNIK que votou... hehe... eu vou esperar outros votos, tenho ateh o cap 40 e poucos pra decidir... rssssss... Obrigada pelo comment e pelo voto, beijos!

**Bom, era isso, gente... beijos e comentem por favor,**

**Gween Black**


	15. Tire Meu Fôlego

- Capítulo Quatorze –

_Tire Meu Fôlego_

O outro dia amanheceu com um sol dourado em destaque sobre o céu de um azul imaculado. Os marotos foram para o Salão Principal logo depois de acordarem, e não demorou muito para o correio chegar. Uma coruja-parda pousou na mesa e deixou uma encomenda para Remo.

- Remo, o que é? – perguntou Pedro.

- O jornal. – respondeu ele.

- Mas não estávamos proibidos de enviar cartas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não estamos proibidos, Sirius. Esta é uma medida de segurança. Mas os jornais, por conter apenas informações de acesso livre à toda e qualquer pessoa, foram liberados.

- Hum... – fez o maroto.

Remo então mergulhou na leitura do jornal, e quando acabou passou o jornal para os amigos. Os marotos notaram que a expressão de Remo era de preocupação, e logo entenderam o porquê.

_**Você-Sabe-Quem Ataca Novamente!**_

_No início do ano passado todos pensávamos que a Comunidade Bruxa estava livre dos ataques de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas, em Novembro passado este poderoso bruxo do mal em ascensão nos mostrou o quanto estávamos errados, dizimando uma família bruxa de nome importante._

_Depois deste susto e do reboliço que houve por causa do caso, pensávamos, ainda, que, como a fama de Você-Sabe-Quem odiar os chamados "sangue-ruins" (filhos de trouxas) era grande, os puros-sangue ainda estavam livres dessa terrível ameaça._

_Mais uma vez descobrimos de maneira trágica que estávamos errados. A riquíssima família de puros-sangue Pitsbry, com grande influência no Ministério da Magia e nome renomado na mundo mágico foi extinta. Fato ocorrido na sexta-feira última, o Ministério lutou para conseguir abafar o caso, mas os competentes repórteres do _Profeta_ descobriram, e agora estamos transmitindo, em primeira mão, para você._

_Torcemos para que os aurores do Ministérios sejam qualificados o suficiente para conseguir deter este bruxo das trevas, e, enquanto isso não acontece, só nos resta torcer para que não sejamos a próxima vítima._

Os quatro engoliram em seco. Ainda estavam em estado de choque quando a sineta tocou e eles foram para a aula. Perto dali, quatro amigas que não sabiam desta terrível notícia partiram animadas para primeira aula do ano: Transfiguração. Chegando lá, sentaram-se numa mesa bem longe dos marotos, a pedido de Lílian. Instantes depois a Profª. McGonagall entrou na sala e começou seu discurso:

- Este ano é o ano dos N.I.E.M.s, Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia, e ninguém desta classe conseguirá passar sem se aplicar seriamente ao estudo e à prática. Todos que estão aqui agora estão porque conseguiram passar nos N.O.M.s, portanto, não há nenhum motivo para não passarem nos N.I.E.M.s se estudarem bastante. É claro que o exame prestado em seu quinto ano era menos extenso e de um nível mais fácil, mas se vocês passaram foi porque se dedicaram a estudar e praticar esta matéria; portanto, dedicando-se igualmente, ou até um pouco mais, vocês conseguirão notas boas nesses difíceis exames que são definitivos para as suas carreiras.

"Então, vamos agora estudar os feitiços Conjuratórios. Para isso, peço que revisem os feitiços de Desaparição, do quinto ano. A teoria, o diagrama, a estrutura e os requisitos dos dois feitiços encontram-se agora no quadro negro – disse ela, dando um aceno com a varinha – e os livros de transfiguração da biblioteca são ótimos para aqueles que têm dificuldade e para o estudos para os N.I.E.M.s. Depois de relembrarem o feitiço da Desaparição, comecem com o Conjuratório. Quero que vocês conjurem uma caneta."

Realmente a fama de difícil deste feitiço não era apenas boato. Daquela classe, apenas algumas pessoas conseguira conjurar uma caneta perfeita, entre elas Gween, que sempre gostara de transfiguração e era ótima na matéria, e Tiago, cuja fama de melhor aluno era conhecida por todo o colégio. No fim da aula McGonagall voltou a falar:

- Todos vocês devem praticar este feitiço e quero que me tragam uma redação de no mínimo trinta centímetros contendo dados sobre o feitiço, a importância e utilidade deste feitiço, como foi descoberto e o que mais conseguirem.

O fato de terem recebido deveres no primeiro dia de aula não foi nem um pouco animador, mas os alunos não se deixaram abalar. Porém, como descobriram no resto do dia, McGonagall não era a única empolgada com os N.I.E.M.s.

Naquela tarde o prof. Húbero, de poções, pediu uma pesquisa completa, exigindo no mínimo um metro de pergaminho, sobre a Poção do Rejuvenescimento, contendo propriedades, características dos ingredientes e como e onde encontrá-los, como preparar a poção corretamente, a quantidade de poção exata para rejuvenescer de um à dez anos, curiosidades sobre a poção, quem inventou a poção, e outros itens a mais.

Por este motivo, os alunos do sétimo ano "invadiram" a biblioteca naquele dia a procura de livros bons para as pesquisas.

----------

- Ah, Lily, tô morrendo de sono! – disse Gween.

- Gween, este dever de poções é muito importante! – ralhou Lílian.

- É, Lily, eu sei, mas estamos desde o jantar aqui e já são uma hora da madrugada e ainda não terminamos!

- E não somos os únicos. – disse Emilly, indicando um grupo de quatro garotos com a cabeça.

- Vamos, pelo menos, terminar este aqui. – disse Lílian.

- Pelo menos! Você não esperava que a gente agüentasse fazer o dever de transfiguração hoje também, esperava? – resmungou Gween.

- Claro que esperava! Estamos no ano dos N.I.E.M.s, vocês ainda não se deram conta? – falou Lílian.

- Claro que me dei conta! Acontece que já é uma hora da madrugada, estou na sala comunal fazendo dever e vou ter que acordar amanhã às seis horas se quiser terminar todos os deveres, o que significa que não dormirei o suficiente! E isso é terrível! – disse Gween.

- Terrível é não passar nos N.I.E.M.s. – disse Lílian. – Mas tudo bem, amanhã a gente termina. Mas que fique avisado, Gween, se a senhorita não se levantar quando eu chamar, eu vou jogar água na sua cara.

- Tão gentil... – ironizou Gween.

- Viu? – disse Emilly. – Vocês ficaram aí discutindo e eu fiquei fazendo os deveres. Já acabei o dever de poções. Se vocês fizessem os deveres em vez de discutir, teriam mais tempo para dormir.

- Tá legal... – disse Gween. – Caladas! Não quero nenhuma distração que me tire do dever de poções e diminua minha noite de sono!

As amigas riram, e Lílian voltou-se para o dever enquanto Emilly ficou a observá-las.

----------

- Ah, qual é, Aluado! – resmungou Sirius. – Nós já terminamos poções e as garotas já subiram. Porque a gente não sobe também?

- Nós temos que terminar os deveres, entendeu? – falou Remo. – Se elas querem se sair mal nos N.I.E.M.s, problema é delas.

- É, mas ela não vão se sair mal porque elas vão terminar amanhã! – disse Tiago.

- E como você sabe? – indagou Remo.

- Eu ouvi, tá legal? – disse Tiago.

- É... porque a gente não se levanta também amanhã às seis e faz os deveres com elas? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Ótima idéia! E a Lily é ruim em transfiguração... que fique claro: eu mato quem ajudar ela! EU é que vou ajudá-la. – falou Tiago.

- Tá legal, Pontas, nós ficamos longe dela... nem te preocupa. – disse Sirius.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. – disse Remo. – Vamos dormir...

----------

- GWEEN COOPER, LEVANTE-SE AGORA! – bradou Lily.

- Lily, você está acordando a Gween, não precisa nos acordar também! – resmungou Alice, que acordara com os gritos de Lílian.

- Alice, a Gween não acorda, eu precisei gritar!

- Grite baixo, então... – disse ela, bocejando e voltando a dormir.

- Gritar baixo... tá legal... – ironizou Lílian. – Emilly, você pode ir levando as coisas pra sala comunal?

- Claro. Vou pegar uma mesa bem boa. Mas tem certeza que quer para você a missão de acordar essa "encrenca"?

- Eu já tenho uma solução.

- E qual é? – perguntou Emilly.

Lílian foi até o banheiro e voltou instantes depois, segurando um balde na mão.

- Peguei água gelada. Vamos lá... – Lílian foi até a cama de Gween. – Um... dois... três... agora!

- LÍLIAN EVANS, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – berrou Gween.

- Calem a boca, droga! – resmungou Alice. – Eu quero dormir!

- Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha! – defendeu-se Lílian.

- Foi sim! – disse Gween.

- Não foi não! Não fui eu que gritei! – disse Lílian.

- É, mas foi você que me fez gritar... então, indiretamente, a culpa é sua. – argumentou Gween.

- Não interessa de quem é a culpa – disse Alice – só parem de gritar, tá legal?

- É, vamos lá. – disse Emilly.

- Como assim, "vamos lá"? E a minha noite de sono? – perguntou Gween.

- Você tem que fazer os deveres. – lembrou Lílian.

- Ah, é... – disse Gween. – Pelo menos é transfiguração, que é legal. – terminou ela, levantando-se e vestindo o uniforme. – Vamos, vamos descer.

As quatro desceram as escadas que levavam para a sala comunal e depararam com quatro garotos, o que fez Lílian resmungar "Ah, não..."

- Olá, ruivinha! Dormiu bem? – perguntou Tiago.

- Olá, Potter. Dormi muito bem. – respondeu ela se controlando.

- Sonhou comigo? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.

- Como adivinhou? – disse ela, para espanto de todos na sala comunal. Mas então ela acrescentou – Sonhei que estava te afogando no lago.

- Ah, Lily, não precisa esconder seus sentimentos por mim...

- POTTER, CALA A BOCA, TÁ LEGAL? EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ, EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ E NUNCA SONHEI COM VOCÊ!

Então uma figura de pijamas, cara amassada e cabelo desarrumado apareceu no topo da escada:

- Que saco, eu pedi para não gritar! – disse Alice, voltando para o dormitório, no que as três amigas riram.

- Vocês não querem estudar com a gente? – propôs Sirius.

- Ótima idéia, Black. – disse Gween, sentando-se ao lado do maroto.

Lílian rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de Gween, para não precisar sentar-se ao lado de um maroto, mas ficou resmungando por um tempo. Emilly então sentou no único lugar vago, entre Lílian e Remo.

- Não quer ajuda, Lily? – ofereceu Tiago.

- Você é tão convencido que acha que sabe de tudo e pode ajudar todos, não é? – respondeu Lílian.

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso! – defendeu-se Tiago.

- Ah, então você está insinuando que eu sou tão ruim que preciso sempre de ajuda?

- Muito menos isso, meu anjo, você é muito inteligente.

- Poupe-me de suas ironias, Potter! – disse Lílian levantando-se. – Eu vou para a biblioteca.

Nisso, Emilly levantou-se também, mas Lílian impediu.

- Porque eu não posso ir? – perguntou Emilly, baixinho.

- Porque se você for, Gween vai também. Aí o Black vai junto e por conseqüência o resto dos marotos. Não, não, prefiro que você fique.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha?

- Sim, Emi. Não se preocupe. – disse Lílian, passando pelo buraco do retrato.

- Uma de vocês – disse Tiago, para as garotas – pode me explicar o que se passa na cabeça da minha amada?

- Resumindo... – começou Gween. – Ela não gosta de você.

- E por acaso deu a entender que eu estava ironizando? – perguntou Tiago, mais uma vez.

- Não, mas para a Lily, tudo o que você faz é só para conseguir conquistá-la e descartá-la em seguida. – explicou Emilly.

- Mas porq...

- Deu, Pontas, vamos para os deveres. – resmungou Sirius. Então, voltou-se para Gween e disse. – Ouvi dizer que você é muito boa em transfiguração... sabe, eu estou com uma dúvida aqui.

- Onde, Black? – perguntou Gween, entediada.

- Aqui, olha. – disse ele, apontando um pedaço do pergaminho.

- Não estou entendo sua letra... – disse ela, inclinando-se para ler.

- Não quer deitar? Estou à seu dispor, querida. – disse Sirius, tendo a garota quase em seu colo.

- Não, obrigada. Mas que garrancho é esse? Você chama isso de letra?

- Esses dois... – comentou Remo, para Emilly.

- Pois é... dia desses vão estar se agarrando pelos corredores. – disse Emilly.

- E pelo o que eu conheço dos dois, esse agarramento vai passar dos limites, e os professores não vou gostar nada, nada.

Tiago ficou observando os dois amigos com as amigas de sua amada e então se deu conta que estava sobrando naquele lugar.

- Pedro? Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome... – disse ele, usando comida como desculpa para tirar Pedro dali.

- Claro, vamos. – disse o outro, acompanhando Tiago para fora da sala comunal.

----------

- Não, Emilly, você está fazendo o movimento errado. – disse Remo.

- Como é, então? – perguntou Emilly, no que Remo fez o movimento com a varinha e Emilly tentou imitar.

- Não, não é assim. – disse ele. – Quase. – Emilly tentou de novo e mais uma vez fez errado. – Vem aqui. Deixa eu te mostrar.

Emilly então ficou de pé e Remo foi até ela. Dando quase um abraço por trás, o garoto se posicionou, e, muito corado, pegou a mão dela e mostrou o movimento.

- Ah, entendi! – comemorou Emilly.

Gween, que estava observando aquilo, achou que talvez fosse a hora certa para os dois se acertarem. Como tanto ela quanto Sirius já sabiam o feitiço e já haviam acabado a redação, ela resolveu tentar tirar o maroto do aposento, afinal, sabia que Emilly era tímida demais para se acertar com um garoto se mais pessoas estivessem presentes.

- Black, vamos ali na rua?

- Ah, não, Cooper, não tô afim. Rem...

Gween, percebendo que Sirius iria chamar Remo e que estragaria o "momento" do casal, tentou uma última ação: num movimento rápido, sentou-se no colo de Sirius, de frente para ele, e disse, melosa:

- Ah, Sirius, vamos lá... – então começou a beijar o pescoço do maroto. – Por favor... queria ficar sozinha com você...

Sirius, então, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, disse rapidamente, antes que ela mudasse de idéia:

- Claro, vamos.

Então Gween levantou-se e, puxando Sirius pela mão, saiu da sala comunal. Remo e Emilly, entretidos no "estudo", nem viram o que aconteceu.

**Watching every motion**

_Observando cada gesto_

**In my foolish lover's game**

_Neste tolo jogo de amante_

**On this endless ocean**

_Nesse oceano infinito_

**Finally lovers know no shame**

_Descobrindo que o amor não é nenhuma vergonha_

**Turning and returning**

_Voltando e retornando_

**To some secret place inside**

_Para algum lugar secreto interior_

- Ah, Remo... também tem aquele feitiço que o professor mandou de dever para as férias, lembra? Eu não entendi.

Remo corou furiosamente. O feitiço era um pouco mais complicado e precisaria de uma aproximação um tanto maior para ele poder ensiná-la.

- E você quer que eu te ensine?

- Tem algum problema? – perguntou ela, cautelosa.

- Não, claro que não. – disse ele, corando um pouco mais e indo em direção à ela.

**Watching in slow motion**

_Observando lentamente_

**As you turn around and say**

_Enquanto você me vira e diz_

**My love...**

_Meu amor…_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

Remo então foi até ela, abraçou-a levemente, muito corado, e disse:

- Você tem que fazer um movimento semelhante à um X com um S cortando, começando de baixo.

Mas Emilly permaneceu imóvel.

- Emilly? Você não vai tentar? – perguntou ele.

- Ãhn? Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção... – disse ela, corando levemente.

**Watching I keep waiting**

_Observando, eu continuo esperando_

**Still anticipating love**

_Calmamente antecipando o amor_

**Never hesitating**

_Nunca hesitando_

**To become the fated loves**

_Nos tornamos amantes predestinados_

**Turning and returning**

_Voltando e retornando_

**To some secret place to hide**

_Para algum lugar secreto interior_

- Tudo bem, mas tente se concentrar.

- Então, o que eu faço?

Mas então Remo reparou que os olhos dela brilhavam com uma intensidade diferente, e quase pôde afirmar ter visto um brilho de paixão, mas como entrara em um estado de quase torpor ao sentir o perfume da pele dela, não pôde dizer se era verdade ou ilusão.

- Remo!

**Watching in slow motion**

_Observando lentamente_

**As you turn me and say**

_Enquanto você me vira e diz_

**My love...**

_Meu amor…_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

- Emilly? Eu... – começou ele, mas voltou a corar ao perceber que não ouvira nada do que a garota dissera por que ficou a admirar sua beleza.

- Remo? O que houve? De repente você ficou tão aéreo...

- Me desculpa...

- Desculpar? Eu é que estou aqui te alugando...

- Não, Emilly, não é nem um pouco ruim ficar aqui... – "Ensinando uma pessoa tão maravilhosa", completou em pensamento.

**Through the hourglass I saw you**

_Através das horas eu vi você_

**Is time you slipped away**

_Você foi para fora do meu alcance_

**When the mirror crashed I called you**

_Mesmo arrasada chamei você_

**And turned to hear you say**

_E me virei para ouvir você dizer_

**If only for today I'm unafraid**

_Ao menos hoje não estou com medo_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

- Então, Emilly, vamos voltar aos estudos? – sugeriu Remo.

- Ãhn? Ah, claro, vamos. – disse ela.

Então o garoto aproximou-se novamente, corando outra vez, e no momento em que abraçou-a, Emilly sentiu o doce perfume que emanava dos cabelos do maroto.

**Watching every motion**

_Observando cada gesto_

**In this foolish lover's game**

_Neste tolo jogo de amantes_

**Haunted by the notion**

_Assombrada por uma noção_

**Somewhere there's a love in flames**

_De que, em algum lugar, há uma chama de amor_

**Turning and returning**

_Voltando e retornando_

**To some secret place inside**

_Para algum lugar secreto interior_

Só então se deu conta de como gostava daquele maroto que invadia seus sonhos. Fechou os olhos e ficou a apreciar o momento.

- Emilly, você está me ouvindo?

Só então se deu conta que eles haviam se afastado um pouco, suas bocas a menos de trinta centímetros, e que novamente ela não prestara atenção. Abriu os olhos lentamente, de uma maneira que fez Remo vacilar.

- V-voc... ent-tendeu?

Emilly sorriu... agora sim via que não só gostava dele, ela o amava. Então, quando Remo foi se preparar para uma nova tentativa de fala, Emilly inclinou-se, de modo que seus lábios se tocaram.

**Watching in slow motion**

_Observando lentamente_

**As you turn my way and say**

_Enquanto você se vira para o meu lado e diz_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

**My love…**

_Meu amor…_

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

Remo, mesmo surpreso, deixou-se invadir por um redemoinho de sensações, o coração batendo acelerado, o estômago dando voltas, sentindo como se estivesse voando.

Emilly também foi dominada pelas mesmas sensações, e se arrepiou quando Remo aprofundou o beijo. De repente, como se tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo, ela interrompeu o beijo e murmurou, baixinho:

- D-desculpe... eu não... eu não quis... me descontrolei...

- Posso te pedir para te descontrolar de novo?

- Hum... só... só se você quiser... – disse ela, rubra.

- É claro que eu quero... – disse ele, corado, puxando a garota para um novo beijo, ainda se perguntando de onde tirara coragem para fazer isso. Quando este beijo se encerrou, Emilly estava com a boca vermelha, mas, com a voz rouca, ainda conseguiu dizer, antes de se entregar para outro beijo:

- Remo... tire o meu fôlego!

**Take my breath away**

_Tire o meu fôlego_

**You take my breath away**

_Você tira o meu fôlego_

**You take my breath**

_Você tira_

**You take my breath**

_Você tira_

**You take my breath away**

_Você tira o meu fôlego_

**You take my breath away**

_Você tira o meu fôlego_

**You take my breath away**

_Você tira o meu fôlego_

**NOTA:** uhuuu, finalmente o primeiro casalsinho se acerta… mas e aí, gostaram do momento R/E? Créditos à mim e à Naty (graaaaaande amiga que inspirou a Emilly), já que ela me ajudou muito com as reações da Emilly.

Bah, esses dias eu entrei no ff pra ver se estava tudo certo na minha fic quando vi que o ff não aceita asteriscos. Simplesmente todas as divisões eu botava com asteriscos... mas enfim, de agora em diante eu vou mudar as divisões que antes eram (três asteriscos) para ---------, tudo bem? Só as divisões dos caps passados vão continuar as mesmas (por causa da prguiça...) ta?

E sobre os votos da fic (entre uma fic grande ou duas médias), estamos com votos para uma fic grande e votos para duas fics médias.

Esse cap eu dedico à minha suuuuuuper miguxa Naty, que além de Emilly é uma amiga que eu amo demais! E também à grande BaBi Evans, que eu descobri que estuda no mesmo col que eu estudava ano passado... e que, aliás, é muito miga de uma miga minha... e que eu conheci quarta-feira! É, gente, EU CONHECI A BABI EVANS! Não é o maximo? BaBi, querida, eu te adoro muito!

Vamos agora aos comments:

**Alessandra LeBlack:** obrigada pelos elogios! E de nada por comentar na sua fic... fazer o que eh se ela eh muiiiiiiiito boa? Huauhssuhauash... serio, eu AMO tua fic! E faço questão de propagandear: **visitem www(ponto)snapeegina(ponto)cjb(ponto)net, a fic "Snape & Gina: Fruto da Ilusão?", pois eh mtoooo boa!**

**Bella:** que eh isso, você merece ; ) E não foram dois caps de uma vez soh... foi um no findi retrasado e um no findi passado. E mais um agora, claro! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Sim, fui em todos os sites... AMEI! Muito booooons, serioooo! Obrigada! E vlw por comentar! Bjoooo!

**Gika Black:** minha fã? Nossa! #.# fikei com vergonha agora... asuhsuahasuha! Vlw pelo comment e pelos elogios, e pode dxah que eu vou ver tuas fics! Você eh a Gika do HPBR? Lah eu sou a ClarissaGween... você eh a criadora das Veelas, não? Hehe... Bjaaaaum!

**BaBi Evans:** voto computado! Huhasuhasuh... Como você viu, não foi passeio à Hogsmeade... mas eu gostei, e você? E foi longo, neh? Espero que tenha gostado... e AMEEEEEI te conhecer! E esse cap também eh pra ti, viu? Bjaaaaaum!

**Jane-Granger:** nossa... estou lisonjeada! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, menina! Bjaaaaum, e saiba que eu adoro ouvir isso!

**Bom, por hoje e só. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Gween Black**


	16. Malfeito Feito

- Capítulo Quinze –

_Malfeito Feito_

No momento em que Sirius e Gween passaram pelo buraco do retrato, para deixar Remo e Emilly sozinhos, Gween tomou a decisão de só revelar a farsa para Sirius quando estivessem longe o suficientes da sala comunal.

- Ah, querida, eu sabia que você iria se render aos meus encantos mais cedo ou mais tarde... – disse Sirius.

- Cala a boca, Black.

- Agora é Black, é? Não precisa negar, eu SEI que SOU irresistível.

- Você é um completo idiota! – disse Gween, quando estavam à alguns andares da sala comunal.

- Qual é, hein? – perguntou ele, começando a ficar indignado.

- Os dois estavam na sala comunal, passando por momentos românticos e talvez a única coisa que pudesse atrapalhar esse "acerto" entre eles fosse nós, e você me vem dizer que "não está afim" de sair? Por favor, Black, se toca!

- Eu vou saber que você estava confabulando para os dois ficarem juntos!

- Ah, Black, por favor! Não é mistério nenhum que o Remo gosta da Emilly, e eu sei disso há bastante tempo... acho que ele começou a gostar dela mais ou menos um mês depois de ter parado de gostar da Lílian! E embora ninguém saiba porque a Emilly sabe esconder muito bem, eu descobri que ela gosta dele porque a ouvi falando durante o sono. Então, o mínimo que nós podíamos fazer era deixar aqueles dois sozinhos! Você vai ver que eles vão acertar.

- E aquele jeito manhoso e querer ficar sozinha comigo era só teatro para deixá-los sozinhos?

- Claro que era!

- Hum, sei.

- Acredite no que quiser, Black, eu não tenho que provar nada para você.

- Hum. – Sirius, contrariado com a resposta, tentou uma última cartada. – Então façamos um negócio... você me beija e eu não volto mais lá. Que tal?

- Péssimo negócio, Black. Aliás, eu sei que você não traria um maroto atrapalhando o "momento" dele.

- Cooper, por favor, pare de se fazer de difícil.

- Black, eu não me faço de difícil. Eu sou difícil.

- Mas que está louquinha por mim, ah, está.

- Não estou, Black. Pode tirando esse sorrisinho do rosto.

- Não adianta tentar esconder, querida. As garotas de Hogwarts se derretem por mim.

- Mas é muita presunção sua afirmar que eu estou entre _aquelas_ galinhas sem cérebro que gostam de você!

- Você realmente tem cérebro, isso eu não posso negar, mas que é galinha às vezes, é sim.

- Black, por favor, cala a boca antes que eu decida fazer alguma coisa mais drástica com você.

- Vai dizer que não foi galinhagem sua ter saído com o Diggory na última visita à Hogsmeade e depois, na última semana de aulas, nem bem uma semana e meia depois, com o Abott da Corvinal?

- Como você sabe que eu saí com o Abott e com o Diggory? – perguntou ela, corando um bocado.

- Minha cara, eu tenho um enorme contato de informações sobre os meus alvos. – Gween revirou os olhos. – E todos eles dizem que todas as garotas de Hogwarts me amam.

- Você se acha o máximo, não é?

- Não, querida. Não sou o máximo, afinal, o máximo admite um limite. – ele sorriu maroto e completou – Eu sou o _excesso_.

- Tão modesto...

- Não, minha cara, não sou convencido.

- Ah, não? É então, o quê? – ironizou ela.

- Sou perfeito.

Gween revirou os olhos, mas foi poupada de responder porque Filch apareceu e falou:

- Vocês viram algum papel por aí? A planta de Hogwarts desapareceu.

- Não, não vimos. – respondeu Gween, recebendo um olhar desconfiado de Filch.

- Planta de Hogwarts? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, mas isso não interessa aos alunos. – disse ele, saindo arrogantemente dali, no que Sirius murmurou:

- Vamos até o Salão Principal.

Quando estavam à alguns metros do Salão Principal, porém, começaram a escutar alguns gritos:

- NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA, OUVIU BEM, E NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ! ENTENDIDO?

Então uma voz masculina substituiu os gritos, em volume mais baixo:

- Ah, Lily, aposto que você sonhou comigo essa noite... vai, grita pra Hogwarts que você me ama.

- CALA A BOCA POTTER, EU NÃO SONHEI COM VOCÊ, E EU NÃO TE AMO! ALIÁS, EU TE ODEIO!

Quando Sirius e Gween entraram no Salão Principal, já tinham idéia de que a briga estava feia, mas se surpreenderam ao ver um prato voando na direção de Tiago.

- E ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS ME CHAMAR PARA SAIR! – disse ela, atirando uma bandeja.

- Parem com essa baixaria! – falou a profª. McGonagall, mas nem de longe seus gritos abafaram os de Lílian.

- E NUNCA MAIS SEJA CONVENCIDO OU GALINHA PARA CIMA DE MIM, OUVIU? – continuou ela, atirando, desta vez, uma xícara.

- SRTA. EVANS, O QUE A SRTA. PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – disse a profª. McGonagall, gritando desta vez.

Lílian, como que trazida bruscamente à realidade, olhou confusa para os lados e ficou rubra ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... me desculpa, professora. – disse ela, com a cabeça baixa.

- Espero que isso não se repita! – disse a professora, rispidamente. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por essa falta de comportamento! – completou, para desânimo geral, antes de virar-se e voltar para a mesa dos professores.

Sirius, enquanto McGonagall gritava, foi até os marotos e sentou-se ao lado de Tiago – que já estava na mesa à essa altura.

- Eu... eu tenho uma solução para o mapa! – disse Sirius, vitorioso, no ouvido de Tiago.

- Verdade? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Sim. É só levarmos os papéis com os feitiços que copiamos de livros durante esses anos. Desapareceu uma planta de Hogwarts que seria perfeita para o mapa, com pequenas alterações para as passagens.

- Ah, a planta... – murmurou Tiago.

- Você sabe da história da planta? – indagou Sirius.

- Claro. Fui eu que peguei.

- Ótimo! Só fala com o Aluado você porque você já comeu e eu estava até agora pelos corredores, ok?

- Ok... – murmurou Tiago, levantando-se e seguindo para a sala comunal. Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e o buraco do retrato se abriu, dando passagem para ele. – Remo, eu preciso... me desculpem!

No meio da sala comunal, sozinhos, estavam um Remo e uma Emilly muito vermelhos, que haviam sido interrompidos no meio de um beijo por Tiago.

- Não, não tem problema. – disse Remo, sentando-se numa poltrona, de mãos dadas com Emilly.

- Então foi só uma desculpa dele... que cara-de-pau! Sirius me disse que estava morrendo de fome e pediu para eu subir... foi por isso, então.

- Mas como ele sabia? – perguntou Remo, confuso.

- Gween. – disse Emilly, sabiamente.

- Em todo o caso, Remo, eu quero falar com você sobre... sobre... o segundo maior feito dos marotos. Já temos a solução.

- JÁ! Uau! Então poderemos começar hoje mesmo!

- Isso aí. – disse Tiago. – O monitor está preparado para cabular todas as aulas do dia?

- Ei, peraí, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Emilly.

- Coisas de marotos. – disse Tiago. – Só o que precisa saber é que iremos alugar seu namorado por um dia inteiro, ok?

- Ok... – disse ela, confusa. – Bom, eu vou indo para o café...

- Olá pessoal! – disse Sirius. – Abram alas que o garanhão de Hogwarts está chegando!

Os marotos e Emilly reviraram os olhos.

- Então... até de noite, Remo.

- Até de noite, Emilly. – respondeu o maroto levantando-se dando um beijo em Emilly.

– Então, Tiago, o que você... – mas parou de falar ao ver o olhar maroto no rosto de Sirius.

- Você tá bem, hein, Aluado, pegar uma gatinha dessas...

- Pode tirando suas patas de cachorro de cima, Sirius, ela é minha, ok?

- Você é tão egoísta, Remo. Deveria dividir mais as coisas.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Vamos, vamos levar as coisas para a Sala Precisa.

Então os três subiram até o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e pegaram todos os livros e anotações que precisavam, e saíram pelo buraco do retrato, com Tiago explicando algumas coisas sobre o mapa, quando foi interrompido:

- Olá, Lucy. – disse Sirius, galanteador, à Lucy Dearborn, uma Corvinal por quem eles passaram.

- Olá, Black. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso. E quando ela passou os três marotos ainda conseguiram ouvir Marlene McKinnon dizer "Não sei porque você dá bola para ele...", e Sarah Feniwck acrescentar um "Ele é bonito, mas um cafajeste."

- Ah, as garotas me amam... – disse Sirius, no que Remo e Tiago riram.

- Sirius, se toca, só essas aí mesmo para gostar de você. Agora a Cooper... quero ver você domar essa fera.

- Fera é a _sua_ Lily! A minha é apenas sedutora... que joga o jogo mais interessantes de todos os tempos, como eu.

- A Lílian é maravilhosa, ouviu? – rebateu Tiago. – E a Gween pode até ser uma "sedutora", como você diz, mas é perigosa.

- Humm... perigosa... – disse ele com um olhar de quem se deliciava com algo. – Isso só torna as coisas mais interessantes.

- E a Lily é ótima! – continuou Tiago.

- Ah, é. – concordou Sirius. – Ótima em gritar!

- Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas! – ralhou Tiago.

- Vocês dois, por favor, parem de discutir. – disse Remo.

- Humpf! Você diz isso porque já tem sua gata! – disse Tiago.

- E graças a mim! – acrescentou Sirius.

- Graças a você? Por quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Porque eu saí da sala comunal deixando vocês dois, os dois pombinhos, sozinhos. – argumentou Sirius.

- Então seria graças a Gween. – disse Remo. – Você acha que eu não vi o sacrifício que ela fez para tirar você de lá?

- Sacrifício? – perguntou Sirius, abismado. – TODAS as garotas de Hogwarts sonham com esse "sacrifício"!

- Tá legal, Sirius, continue sonhando. – disse Tiago. – Quando acordar nos avisa, tudo bem?

- Cala a boca Tiago! Pelo menos eu não fico com cara de bobo quando penso na Gween, ao contrário de você, que parece mais um bobo-alegre quando pensa na Evans.

- É porque eu não penso _só_ nas coisas pervertidas que você pensa!

- Pervertidas? Pode ser... mas deliciosas... – disse ele, com um olhar um tanto quanto sonhador e um sorriso maroto.

- Humpf! – fez Tiago.

- Vocês dois, já chegamos, dá para parar? – pediu Remo.

- Quem vai chamar o Pedro? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não precisa. – disse Sirius. – Eu pedi pra ele pegar muita comida e trazer tudo pra cá. E já que nós já estamos com os livros... mãos à obra!

- É isso aí. – disse Remo, passando três vezes pela parede até uma porta se materializar. – Vamos, vamos entrar.

- Téquenfin. – disse Pedro, de boca cheia.

- Não é pra comer tudo, ouviu? – começou Tiago. – Isso tem que durar pra tarde inteira!

- Tubem. – aceitou Pedro.

- Então... – disse Sirius, deixando as coisas em cima da mesa. – Nós precisamos primeiro acrescentar as passagens.

- O que vai ser uma tarefa difícil, visto que Hogwarts tem inúmeras passagens. – disse Remo. – Tiago, onde está a planta que você falou?

Sorrindo marotamente, Tiago tirou um papel levemente amarelado, mas, incrivelmente, sem nenhum amassado, de dentro do bolso.

- Aqui. – disse ele, depositando a preciosa planta de Hogwarts em cima da grande mesa que ocupava a maior parte da sala precisa.

- Então... vamos lá. – disse Sirius, esfregando as mãos, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

----------

- Que estranho. – começou Lílian. – A aula está tão calma.

- É porque a turminha de encrenqueiros não veio, Lily. – disse Emilly.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Lílian.

- O Tiago disse que ia "alugar" o Remo o dia inteiro. – esclareceu a garota.

- Mas porque ele avisaria você? – disse Gween, num tom falso de quem não sabia de nada.

- Não venha me dizer que não sabe de nada. – disse Emilly. – Você acha que eu não sei que foi sua idéia?

- Idéia? Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah, sabia que você iria notar. – disse Gween sorrindo para Emilly.

- Notar? Notar o quê? – perguntou Lílian, sendo novamente ignorada.

- Mas então... deu certo? – perguntou Gween, ansiosa.

- Dá pra vocês me falarem! – exigiu Lílian.

----------

- Uau... – disse Tiago.

- Incrível. – murmurou Sirius.

- Perfeito. – acrescentou Remo.

- Muito bom. – disse Pedro, simplesmente.

Os quatro estavam juntos observando, em cima da mesa, um curioso papel que continha a planta de Hogwarts com todas as suas passagens secretas.

- Agora os feitiços... – disse Remo. – Vamos fazer primeiro os mais simples, como o anti-fogo, anti-rasgo, anti-amassado, anti-fungo, anti-decomposição, anti-envelhecimento, anti-água (impermeabilidade) e todos os outros "anti's" necessários.

- É... isso será trabalhoso. – comentou Sirius.

- Ninguém falou que não seria. – disse Tiago.

- Então... ao trabalho!

----------

- Bom... a Gween armou um esquema para deixar eu e o Remo sozinhos na sala comunal. – disse Emilly.

- E para isso foi necessário que eu sentasse no colo do Black... o tapado "não estava afim" de sair da sala comunal. Dá para acreditar? – disse Gween.

- E quanto eu ganho? – perguntou Emilly.

- Você? Por quê? – disse Gween.

- Oras, por você ter conseguido sentar no colo do Black!

- Querida, eu faço gato e sapato daquele maroto... – disse Gween, com um olhar predador. – Mas eu acho que é a senhorita que devia me pagar...

- E aí? O que aconteceu? Vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Lílian.

- Claro que sim. – disse Gween. – Olha o sorriso no rosto dela!

- Obrigada, Gween. – disse Emilly. – Obrigada mesmo.

----------

- Ainda bem que nos damos bem em feitiços. – disse Tiago.

- Bom... eu, pelo menos, me dou bem em qualquer matéria. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, nós não estamos contando piadas, então, cale a boca. – disse Tiago, revirando os olhos.

- Inveja, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, marotamente.

- Do quê? De não ter cérebro? Não, obrigado. – respondeu Tiago simplesmente, no que Pedro e Remo esconderam risadinhas.

- Muito engraçado. – ironizou Sirius. – Vamos, vamos fazer isso aqui.

- É... agora temos que proteger esse mapa. Precisamos de uma frase de abertura e outra de fechamento. – disse Remo.

- Humm... Sempre Marotos? – sugeriu Pedro.

- Nah... – disse Sirius. – Garanhões de Hogwarts?

- Cala a boca, Sirius... – disse Remo, rindo. – Monitores Educados? – ironizou Remo. – Brincadeira, gente, era só para ver a reação de vocês... – completou, rindo da cara de espanto dos amigos.

- Marotos Perfeitos? – disse Tiago.

- Não, não tem minha personalidade. – exclamou Remo. – Afinal, eu não sou convencido como vocês.

- Juro só fazer coisas ruins! – disse Sirius.

- Boa! – exclamou Tiago.

- Não, não. – disse Remo. – Pelo menos não assim.

- Então como, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, visivelmente contrariado.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. – disse o maroto.

- Perfeito! – exclamaram os outros três.

- Mas da onde você tirou essa idéia? – indagou Sirius.

- Na verdade foi a partir da sua, Sirius.

- Ah... eu sei que sou demais. Tudo tem um pouco da minha genialidade.

- E convencimento... – acrescentou Tiago.

----------

- E ele é tão querido... – Emilly terminou de contar a história do que tinha acontecido naquela manhã na sala comunal entre ela e Remo enquanto as amigas iam para o almoço.

- Eu não disse? – falou Gween. – Segundo casal mais famoso de Hogwarts. Aposto o que você quiser que naquela época a Emilly já gostava do Remo.

- Eu... bem... mas eu não queria que vocês soubessem. – justificou-se a garota.

- Tudo bem... – disse Lílian.

- Ai... meu cachorro preferido não está aqui. – resmungou Gween. – Quem eu irei provocar?

- Mais estranho ainda. – murmurou Lílian. – Hora do almoço e os quatro não estão aqui!

- Já tá com saudades do teu "crápula", Lily? – provocou Gween.

- Cala a boca, Gween.

----------

- Pronto. Perfeito. – disse Tiago. – Agora vamos para o fechamento.

- Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas agradecem sua visita. – sugeriu Pedro.

- Não, não. Como nossos descendentes usariam um mapa com uma despedida assim? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ei... – começou Sirius. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom... então... fariam coisas ruins... que tal... Malfeito Feito?

- Olha, até que você pensa, Almofadinhas!

- Diferente de você eu tenho um cérebro!

- Ah, não, de novo não... – disse Remo. – Se a teoria do Sirius de que a Lílian briga com o Tiago porque ama ele está certa, vocês dois se amam!

- Epa! – disse Tiago, afastando-se de Sirius.

- Não fala isso, Remo, me dá ânsia de vômito.

- Ah, vocês... – disse Remo, rindo. – Então... Malfeito Feito?

- Sim!

----------

- Eu não acredito que esses quatro vão faltar a aula da tarde também! Ah, se eu pegar eles fazendo algo errado juro que dou uma detenção tão grande que eles ficarão limpando a sala de poções até o fim do ano! – ralhou Lílian.

- Porque tanto ódio? – perguntou Emilly.

- Porque ele é simplesmente insuportável e idiota e cafajeste e odiável e...

- O ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor, sabia? – provocou Gween.

----------

- Qual é aquele feitiço para fazer o mapa mostrar as pessoas andando pelo castelo? – perguntou Pedro.

- É localização de vida, que mostra onde tem algum ser (apenas humano) com vida e o que este ser está fazendo. – explicou Tiago.

- Ah... vamos fazê-lo agora? – perguntou Pedro.

- Quem fará? – indagou Sirius.

- Bom... pela seqüência agora é a vez do Remo, e depois é a sua. – disse Tiago.

- Ok... – disse Remo. O garoto concentrou-se, apontou a varinha para o pergaminho e murmurou. – _Vielocaliser!_

Inúmeros pontinhos com faixas mostrando seus nomes invadiram o papel e os quatro olharam maravilhados para a obra à sua frente.

----------

- Gween Cooper, a próxima vez que você insinuar que eu sinto alguma coisa pelo idiota do Potter você vai se ver comigo! – bradou Lílian.

- Eba! Achei quem provocar! – brincou Gween.

- Muito engraçado, Gween! Sério, você sabe que eu não gosto dele.

- Ahan, sei. – ironizou Gween.

- GWEEN! – brigou Lílian.

- Tá legal, parei.

----------

- E agora... o toque maroto. – disse Sirius, com os olhos brilhando.

- _Essência da vida._ – disseram os quatro em uníssono.

- E o melhor... é a minha vez. – disse Sirius.

- Vê se faz direito, Almofadinhas. – preveniu Tiago.

- Direito eu sempre faço. Pelo menos é o que as garotas falam. – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você me entendeu. – disse Tiago, emburrado.

- Claro que sim. _Lifessence!_

- Agora só falta... testar. – disse Tiago.

Eles então tentaram amassar, rasgar, botar fogo, molhar, pisar, estragar de todas as maneiras possíveis o mapa e não conseguiram.

- Sucesso! – exclamou Remo.

- O segundo maior feito dos marotos! – disse Sirius. – Tínhamos que abrir uma champanhe!

- É... depois da animagia, é a nossa maior conquista. E você, né, Almofadinhas, sempre pensando em bebida... – riu Tiago.

- Não, só em ocasiões especiais. E eu me controlo... alguns copos está bom. Nunca exagero. – respondeu Sirius, sério.

- Tudo bem, Almofadinhas, a gente sabe. – falou Tiago, sincero.

- Mas agora vem o maior teste. – disse Remo. – Para ver se a Essência da Vida funcionou.

- Quem testa?

- Vamos tirar no palitinho? – sugeriu Pedro.

Os outros olharam quase incrédulos para o baixinho, quando este remendou:

- É o melhor que temos, e além disso, é fácil e justo.

- É... – ponderou Tiago. – Palitinho?

- Palitinho! – disse Sirius. – Vai, Remo, arruma os palitinhos.

Remo conjurou alguns palitinhos, então todos se aproximaram e cada um pegou um.

- Vamos medir. – disse Tiago.

- Hahá! – comemorou Sirius. – O meu palito é o maior! Nos dois sentidos. – acrescentou, olhando marotamente para os outros.

- Sirius, Sirius... – murmurou Remo. – Vai, vai lá!

Sirius limpou a garganta, pegou o pergaminho, e falou:

- Eu, Sirius Black, da Grifinória, exijo que se mostre!

Uma letra rabiscada tomou lugar no pergaminho e começou a escrever:

"O Sr. Almofadinhas diz que sente-se honrado por alguém tão nobre, ilustre, inteligente, incrível, fantástico, sensacional, maravilhoso, divino, gracioso, charmoso, lindo, gostoso, perfeito, tocar neste humilde pergaminho. Porém, sente informar que não pode revelar nada."

Um garrancho substituiu a letra anterior:

"O Sr. Rabicho diz que você não é nem um pouco perfeito nem nada das qualidades descritas anteriormente, e pede para que o senhor não enfie esse seu focinho cheio de baba onde não é chamado."

Os marotos começaram a rir, mas voltaram a prestar atenção quando a caprichada letra de Remo substituiu o garrancho de Pedro:

"O Sr. Aluado pede para que você fique pelo menos um dia calado, pois ninguém mais é capaz de agüentar alguém com um ego tão grande se vangloriando o dia inteiro, ainda mais quando é mentira, e manda tirar essas patas caninas de cima de uma preciosidade rara como essa."

Então a letra rascunhada de Tiago substituiu a de Remo e os marotos, em meio a risos, leram:

"O Sr. Pontas manda dizer que você está muito convencido para alguém tão insignificante, que devia se olhar no espelho e ver como é idiota, e pede gentilmente (AGORA!) que você tire essas orelhas de cachorro doméstico e mansinho deste pergaminho tão especial. E acrescenta que a 'sua' garota nunca será sua. Hehehe..."

- É... está ótimo. – concluiu Sirius. – Menos os comentários hipócritas de vocês.

- Hahaha... o que você... hahaha... disse? – perguntou Tiago, rindo da cara de Sirius.

- Humpf. Não interessa. – respondeu o maroto.

- Tá legal... haha... vamos ver o mapa. – disse Remo, segurando o riso, pegando o mapa e murmurando "Juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom".

"Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

têm a honra de apresentar...

O MAPA DO MAROTO!"

Linhas pretas começaram a ser formar no pergaminho antes em branco, e logo o mapa de Hogwarts apareceu sob quatro olhinhos ansiosos e maravilhados. Então surgiram pontinhos com suas respectivas identificações, e seus olhos brilharam de encanto.

- Perfeito... – murmuraram. – Como imaginamos.

- É... – disse Remo. – Mas... vamos agora.

- Tudo bem. – disse Tiago. – Malfeito Feito!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** bom, acredito que vocês estejam bem contentes... afinal, cap com 12 pags semanas passada e mais um cap com 11 pags hj. Tah bom, hein? Bom, eu decidi que irei postar na N/A o nome e a quantidade aproximada de págs do prox cap. Bom, o próximo capítulo é o capítulo 16, com 10 pags (de novo bastante, hein?) e se chama "O Cervo e o Lírio". E só pra vocês irem tirando o hipogrifo da chuva... não, os dois NÃO fazem as pazes e NÃO se acertam neste cap. Husauhasuhasuh, como eu sou mah... Elis soh se acertam lah nu fim!

Bom, por enquanto tah ganhando fics separadas. A unik diferença eh um epílogo i um prólogo a mais... sohhh! A primeira fic vai ter 37 caps + prologo + epílogo e a segunda 25 + prólogo + epílogo, se ganhar separadas, claro! Por issu, continuem votando!

**IMPORTANTE:** **eu estou com uma nova fic postada. É uma song do Sirius em Azkaban... o resumo é: _"Condenado injustamente por um crime que não cometeu, Sirius Black vive os mais sombrios anos de sua vida, fadado ao horror e ao desespero. 'Durante toda a minha estada no inferno, entre quatro frias paredes de limo: cela solitária. Descobri que não vivo mais, apenas me alimento das lembranças. Corroído pela dor e pela agonizante melancolia. Surdo pelos gritos, num querer de respostas... Entre a dor e o sangue e o desespero aterrador.'"_ O link eh www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/2373958/1/. Espero que vocês visitem e comentem, ok?**

E esse cap eu dedico à mim mesma (huuhasasuh) e à alguém ke eu não vou dizr kem eh... hehe... eh o meu Sirius... soh o ke eu digo! Vamux aos comments!

**- MaRi -**: Perfeita? Ke eh isso, exagero seu! I bom, aki estah u cap! Gostou? Spro ke sim!

**Naniguedez:** lindo? Msm? Verdade? Nossa! Ke vegonha... Bom, pensa pelo lado bom: se você fik ansiosa, quando recebe o cap, fik mtooooo felix porque você tava ESPERANDO por akilo... se não tah ansiosa e jah tein td na mão a felicidade eh menor! Bom, como eu sempre digo, **eu posto SEMPRE um capítulo por semana, todo o SÁBADO**. Assim, "agendado", ninguém se perde e td mundo sabe quando vir aki! Tah? Bjuuuxxx adorei seu comment!

**Agnes Wallace:** você axou u seu Draco? Ke sortxiiii! I se eu te disser ke axei um Sirius? Hehe... muito obrigada pelos elogios, kerida! Fikei muito felixxx! E o cap jah xego, isperu ke tenha gostado... DIVULGOU? Nuss! OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAA! Beijones!

**Lice:** gostou msm? Yesss! Bom, eu jah copiei tua fic pro pc pra ler... i t enviei um mail... você recebeu? Qualquer coisa me xama ke eu ajudo, viu? Bjaaaaum, linda, txadorooooo!

**Alessandra LeBlack:** adorou msm? Nossa! Ficou fofo msm! E quando sai o novo cap de Snape e Gina? To curiosa! TEM ke ter continuação! Hehe... bjooo!

**Jane-Granger:** tah aki o novo cap! Como sempre, um por semana... e como sempre, no sabado! XDDDD! Bom, sobre deixar a fic, eu NUNCA irei fazer isso. Se t dxa tranqüila, jah tenho TODOS os caps planejados... soh planejados, não escritos, hehe... Bom, vlw plo comment! Bjuuux!

**BaBi Evans:** EU TAMBÉM TE CONHECI! Nuss, você eh demais, sabia? Txadorei de caraaaa! Gostou do cap? Que ótimo! E Utopia Marota jah tah nu ar, então? VOU VER! (Eba, mais fic da BaBi!). Bjaaaaum, kerida!

**THATINHA POTTER: **Obrigadaaaa! Sobre atualizar mais cedo, jah me pediram isso, mas eu não posso. Eh ke eu escrevo muito devagar, e se postar td ke eu tenho agora vocês vão fikr meses sem caps... então prefiro postar um por semana mas não falhar nunk... entende? Que daí fik programado, mais fácil pra mim e pra vocês. Tudo bem? Vou te add hj! Bjosss!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** Bom, longa ela vai ser de qualquer jeito. A diferença eh se dividida em duas partes, ou tudo numa só... VOCÊ DESENHOU UMA GWEEN COOPER? Nuss, QUE MAXIMO! Quando scannear você me passa? Eu kero ver! Hehe... Todo o bom desenhista eh super modesto, então eu acredito ke teu desenho seja muito bom! Hehe! Eu jah te add, e a gnt ateh jah conver... hehe... bjoooosss!

**Mimi Granger:** hehe... eles combinam msm... e pode ateh servir de exemplo... mas não garanto ke os outros casais vão seguir XD! Bom, o seu voto só pode ser contado com um... pois eh soh de uma pessoa... mas se te consola, "duas fics" tah ganhando . Bjuuuxx, e vlw pelo comment!

**Lisa Black:** com tantos elogios você me deixa encabula #.#. Bom, mtoooo obrigada pelos elogios, e EU KERO NOVO CAP DE RELATOS MAROTOS! Hehe... Bom, eu AXO ke vai ter uma pekena diferença... umas quatro págs de diferença... aí duas fics seria maior... mas nah decidi. Sobre o livro, nah eh exatamente uma UA dos marotos... nem serah dos marotos... serah INSPIRADA nos marotos... mas vou publikr como livro, sem publikr na Internet. Hehe, adorei teu comment! Bjoooos lindaaa!

**LílianParalarliGranger:** obrigada! To indo agorta na tua fic, tah? Bjooos! E... minha charah! Como Clarissa (meu nome verdadeiro) ou Gween (nome wicca/nick)? Hehe... bjoooosss!

**Bom, por hoje é só. Beijos, esperam que tenham gostado e comeeeeeentem por favor!**

**Gween Black**


	17. O Cervo e o Lírio

- Capítulo Dezesseis –

_O Cervo e o Lírio_

- Olá, Emi. – murmurou Remo no ouvido da garota, na hora do jantar.

- Remo! Que bom que você chegou. – disse ela, enquanto o maroto sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Como foi o dia?

- Normal. – disse ela. – Ai... o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pediu pra eu te avisar alguma coisa, mas eu não lembro o que...

- Emilly, Emilly... – disse ele entre risos. – Depois eu pergunto para as garotas.

- Mas e você? O que ficou fazendo?

- Segredos Marotos. – respondeu ele simplesmente, recebendo um olhar desconfiado.

- E isso por acaso não é nenhuma idéia pervertida do Sirius ou do Tiago, que envolvam outras garotas, é?

- Claro que não! Eu nunca largaria você.

Emilly sorriu enquanto Remo a abraçava, e logo depois eles se beijaram, mas soltaram-se ao ouvir o comentário malicioso de Gween.

- Ebaaaaa... agarramento em plena mesa da Grifinória! Isso é melhor que reality show!

- Gween, você não gosta de reality show's. – murmurou Emilly.

- Eu sei que não. Aliás, eu odeio. Mas era só pra deixar vocês dois envergonhados... – disse ela, sorrindo marota enquanto pegava um pedaço de frango.

- Gween, Gween... não sabe que é errado atrapalhar o momento romântico dos outros? – perguntou Sirius, sentando-se do lado dela, no que ela revirou os olhos. – Aliás, se quiser partir para a ação, estou a sua inteira disposição, gatinha.

- Black, faça um favor. Se for para falar besteiras, não fale nada, tudo bem? – respondeu ela entediada.

- Então tá... prefere que eu pare de falar e te beije logo? – cochichou ele no ouvido da garota.

- Eu não, mas a Sally do sexto ano está me fuzilando com o olhar. Quem sabe você não vai cantar ela? Por que daí talvez tenha sucesso, afinal, e eu detesto ter que assumir isso, mas aquela garota baba por você...

- É... mas é muito fácil. Prefiro desafios.

- Querido, fique sabendo que eu sou perigosa.

- Isso me excita mais ainda. – murmurou ele malicioso.

- Guarde seus comentários inúteis para você, pois eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em saber quando e o quê deixa você excitado.

- Você me ama, eu sei. – disse ele, voltando a atenção para a comida.

- E então, Lily querida, pronta para assumir que me ama? – perguntou Tiago.

- Primeiro lugar: é EVANS! Segundo lugar: só assumimos algo quando estamos negando este "algo", portanto, como eu não estou negando nada, apenas falando a verdade, não há necessidade de assumir nada. E terceiro lugar: eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca te amarei. A coisa mais próxima de amor que eu consigo sentir por você é ódio e raiva.

- Sabe que eu não concordo com você? – continuou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- E sabe que não tenho a mínima vontade de saber com o quê ou com quem você concorda? – resmungou ela.

- Lily, Lily... mas tudo bem. Eu espero. – disse ele, começando a comer.

----------

O outro dia amanheceu ensolarado, e quando os marotos desceram para a sala comunal, pouco antes de tomar café, viram um aglomerado em volta do quadro de avisos. Curiosos, foram até ele, onde conseguiram ler:

"A primeira visita à Hogsmeade acontecerá no primeiro sábado de Outubro, semana que vem. Como sempre acontece vocês deverão apresentar autorização para Filch logo depois do almoço, horário em que pegarão as carruagens que os levarão para o povoado. Atenciosamente, Profª Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora."

- Visita à Hogsmeade? No fim-de-semana? – disse Tiago.

- Você não leu o que estava escrito? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro que li! Vai ser perfeito para conquistar minha ruivinha!

- Falando nisso... a Cooper tá no papo. – disse Sirius.

- Acorda, ôôô cachorro, ela não tá nem aí pra você! – disse Tiago.

- Pelo menos ela não me bate quando eu beijo ela. – retrucou Sirius.

- É, mas você nunca beijou ela. – respondeu Tiago.

Sirius ia responder quando foi interrompido por Remo.

- Vamos tomar café, senão perderemos a primeira aula.

- Ah, tinha que ser o Aluado para nos lembrar... – murmurou Sirius, passando pelo buraco do retrato junto com os outros marotos.

- E além disso eu tenho algo importante a fazer. – continuou Remo.

- Ah, é? Como o quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu... preciso criar coragem para contar para a Emilly que eu... que eu sou... – aí ele baixou a voz até um sussurro quase inaudível – um monstro.

- Ah, cala a boca, Aluado! – brigou Tiago. – Você não é um monstro! Ninguém pode culpá-lo por você ser o que é, e se ela não souber aceitar mostra que ela não merece você!

- Não é fácil assim! – retrucou ele. – Eu amo aquela garota! Você contaria se tivesse a possibilidade de a Lílian deixar você?

- Acontece que não existe possibilidade de a Emilly deixar você. Ela te ama, Aluado. – respondeu Sirius sensatamente.

----------

- Então, garotas, preparando alguma coisa pra visita à Hogsmeade? – perguntou Gween, no momento em que as quatro sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã.

- Alguma coisa? – indagou Alice.

- Garotos... – respondeu ela. – O que não causa problema para você, já que você tem o Frank a seus pés.

- É, e você tem o Sirius. – respondeu Alice.

- Nem tanto... – disse ela. – Mas e você, Emilly?

- O que você acha? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, é... você vai nos abandonar para ficar com o Remo. – disse Lílian dramaticamente.

- Você poderia aproveitar e ficar com o Tiago, o que acha? – sugeriu Gween.

- Péssima idéia...

- Falando nele, ele está chegando. – disse Gween, vendo Lílian ficar com raiva.

- Emilly... Emilly, eu... posso falar com você? – perguntou Remo, visivelmente nervoso.

Estranhando, a garota murmurou um "Sim.", e lançou olhares significativos às amigas. O que poderia ele estar querendo? Quando chegaram fora do castelo, Remo começou:

- Emilly, eu... preciso falar com você.

- Pode falar. – disse ela.

- Mas é muito sério.

- Seja o que for, eu vou entender.

- Você diz isso porque não entende a gravidade da situação. – argumentou ele.

- E vou continuar sem entender se você não me falar.

- Você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Era isso? – perguntou ela. – Sim, eu vou com você.

- Na verdade não era, mas... Emilly, eu... – então ele fechou os olhos. – Eu sou um lobisomem.

----------

- O que será que eles tão conversando, hein? – perguntou Gween. – A curiosidade está me matando.

- Cooper, é feio xeretar no segredo dos outros. – advertiu Tiago.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Potter, ela sabe. – respondeu Lílian, áspera.

- Sabe do quê? – perguntou ele com descaso, mas transparecendo alguns sinais de confusão.

- É, do que eu sei? – perguntou Gween, igualmente confusa.

- Sobre o Remo. – disse Lílian baixo, no que Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

- O que vocês sabem sobre o Remo? – perguntou Sirius.

- O que eu sei sobre o... – começou Gween, mas como se uma luz se acendesse em sua cabeça ela compreendeu, e toda a confusão sumiu de seu rosto. – Ah, _aquilo_.

- O que vocês sabem sobre ele? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sabemos o que ele _é_. – disse Lílian.

- É claro que sabem, ele é um bruxo. – disse Tiago, tentando despistar.

- Não isso. – disse Gween. – A outra coisa. – então ela baixou a voz e murmurou – As saídas apenas na lua cheia, o aspecto doentio, os uivos na Floresta Proibida... acharam que não iríamos descobrir?

- E a Emilly? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ela não sabe. – disse Lílian. – Nós duas que descobrimos.

- Então... pode ser um choque para ela. – falou Sirius, um pouco preocupado.

- Nem tanto. – disse Gween. – Podem crer.

----------

Esperava ouvir gritos e a certeza de que iria ser rejeitado era tão grande que uma vontade de chorar começou a crescer dentro dele. Mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir o toque macio da mão de Emilly no seu rosto.

- O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele fracamente.

- Esperando você se recuperar. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Você não vai... me deixar? – perguntou ele inseguro.

- Não, nunca, Remo. – disse ela, beijando o maroto. – E além disso... eu adoro lobisomens.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. – disse ele.

- Talvez... – respondeu ela, pegando a mão do maroto. – Mas saber que você é um só faz eu gostar mais ainda.

----------

As aulas naquele dia ocorreram normalmente, porém, quando as garotas estavam deixando a classe, observadas por um grupo de quatro garotos, a mochila de Lílian, "por acaso", rasgou.

- Ah, droga! – murmurou ela.

- Quer ajuda, Lily? – ofereceu Emilly.

- Não garotas, não quero atrasar vocês para o jantar... podem ir.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gween. – Não nos preocupamos em perder o jantar.

- Não, garotas. Podem ir. – disse Lílian.

- Então... nós vamos indo. – disseram elas, partindo, para logo depois encontrar três dos marotos na escada.

- Então, Black. – começou Gween quando Emilly foi até Remo. – Cadê o Tiago?

- Onde você acha? A mochila da Lílian rasgou a mochila, não? – disse ele.

- Eu deveria ter adivinhado... – murmurou ela risonha.

E foram tranqüilos para a janta, sem, incrivelmente, nenhuma cantada de Sirius para Gween.

----------

**When the day is long**

_Quando o dia é longo_

**And the night… the night is yours alone**

_E de noite... de noite você está sozinho_

**When you think you've had enough... **

_Quando você pensa que tem o suficiente_

**Of this life, well hang on**

_Dessa vida. Bem, deixe..._

- Então, meu amor. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago, indo até a garota.

- Não é do seu interesse, Potter! – bradou ela.

- Não quer uma ajuda, meu bem? – perguntou ele.

- Não, nunca! E não me chame de meu bem!

- Humm... de gatinha pode ser? Ou ruivinha? Amorzinho? Anjo do meu coração? Minha rainha?

- CALA A BOCA, POTTER! Pode me chamar de GQOP... – disse ela, exibindo, pela primeira vez, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- GQOP? O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ele.

- Garota Que Odeia Potters. – respondeu ela.

- Engano seu, querida. Logo, logo, você vai aprender a me amar.

- Não imagina como, Potter. – respondeu ela, sarcasticamente.

- Ah, é aí que você se engana. Eu imagino sim. – disse ele, para maior raiva da ruiva.

**Don't let yourself go**

_Não se deixe partir_

'**Cause everybody cries**

_Porque todo mundo chora_

**And everybody hurts... **

_E todo mundo se magoa_

**Sometimes**

_Às vezes_

- POR FAVOR, NÃO ME FORCE A SUPORTAR SUA INSUPORTÁVEL PRESENÇA! – bradou ela.

- Tudo bem. Já te deixo sair. – disse ele, enquanto a garota pegava sua mochila com o material escolar.

- POTTER, NÃO ENCONSTE EM MIM! – bradou ela, ao ver o maroto se aproximar.

- Que pena, Lily. Não poderei atender seu pedido. – disse ele, agarrando ela com um movimento rápido e levando-a para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, em seguida trancando a porta.

- ME DEIXE SAIR!

- Você se lembra da vinda para Hogwarts? Aconteceu quase a mesma coisa.

- NÃO, NEM PENSAR, PORQUE DESTA VEZ VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME BEIJAR! – bradou ela.

- Você que pensa.

**Sometimes everything is wrong**

_Às vezes tudo está errado_

**Now it's time to sing along**

_Então é hora de seguir para frente_

**When your day and night are long (hold on, hold on)**

_Quando o dia e a noite são longos (Acredite, acredite)_

Ele aproximou-se agilmente, enlaçando a garota pela cintura, colando seus lábios no dela. Em momentos aprofundou o beijo, e a mesma sensação de torpor que dominara a garota no expresso de Hogwarts voltava a dominá-la agora, e ela, inconscientemente, retribuiu.

Vendo que a garota retribuía, Tiago sentiu-se mais envolvido pelo beijo, e só então notou o quanto amava aquela garota. Por alguns minutos, Lílian ainda tentou resistir, mas sem obter sucesso, entregou-se mais e mais para o beijo.

Ofegantes, eles se desvencilharam, e quase triunfante, Tiago olhou para Lílian, mas decepcionou-se ao ver a expressão da garota.

**If you feel like letting go (hold on)**

_Se você se sente como deixando ir (Acredite)_

**When you're sure you've had too much... **

_Quando você tem certeza que tem demais_

**Of this life, well hang on**

_Dessa vida... deixe..._

Não era raiva, ódio ou irritação. Era desprezo. Um desprezo enorme e cheio de mágoa. Mas o que ele não sabia era que o que ela sentia por ele era raiva, e o desprezo surgia naquele momento por outro motivo. Como poderia ele atrever-se a, além de perseguí-la, beijá-la e seduzi-la? Cada vez que era beijada, Lílian sentia-se mais envolvida, o que a deixava com mais ódio daquele maroto que aos poucos conseguia conquistá-la, mesmo sem saber.

'**Cause everybody hurts... **

_Porque todo mundo se magoa..._

**Sometimes**

_Às vezes_

**Take comfort in your friends**

_Seus amigos te confortarão_

**Everybody hurts**

_Todo mundo se magoa_

- E então, Lílian? Por que essa cara? – perguntou ele.

- E você ainda pergunta? – bufou ela.

- Claro que sim. Ao receber um beijo de Tiago Potter você deveria estar comemorando, não com essa cara de raiva que você está. – disse ele, pois recusava-se a proferir que a expressão dela era de desprezo.

- Comemorando por receber um beijo do maior canalha de Hogwarts? – disse ela. – Eu te odeio, Potter! – e tentou sair da sala, no que Tiago segurou-a pelo braço.

- Lily, não precisa me enganar... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu te ODEIO, será que você não entende? – bufou ela.

- Qual é, Lily, não precisa esconder seus sentimentos.

- Potter, você não entende, não é? Por mim, eu nunca mais veria esse seu sorriso com um ar odiosamente insuportável de superioridade, nunca mais veria você passar a mão no cabelo com essa mania completamente idiota, e nem veria você andando por aí com uma pose arrogante que diz que você é superior aos outros... Resumindo, além de te achar um completo idiota, arrogante, imbecil, insuportável e cafajeste, acho que você não tem coração, e duvido até que tenha cérebro, porque se tivesse já teria me deixado há muito tempo!

Com o choque que levou, Tiago soltou a garota, mas ainda lançou um olhar completamente ferido à ela, que, mesmo sem saber, a feriu também.

**Don't throw your hand. Oh, no**

_Não desperdice sua ajuda, ah, não_

**Don't throw your hand**

_Não desperdice sua ajuda_

**If you feel like you're alone,**

_Se você pensa que está sozinho_

**No, no, no, you're not alone**

_Não, não, não, você não está sozinho_

Lílian foi correndo até a sala comunal da Grifinória, mas nem parou para ficar nesta. Subiu direto para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano, e sem entender porquê, desatou a chorar.

Emilly e Gween, que já haviam acabado de jantar, foram até o quarto, onde procuraram reconfortá-la. Gween, sem nem mesmo usar legilimência, soube o que havia acontecido. Emilly sentou-se numa cama perto da de Gween, e Gween sentou-se na cama de Lílian, começando a alisar delicadamente os cabelos da ruiva.

- Lílian, não se culpe por isso. – disse ela.

- Não quero que você leia minha mente! – respondeu ela rispidamente.

- Não li sua mente. Li o seu coração.

**If you're on your own... in this life,**

_Se você está por si mesmo... nessa vida_

**The days and nights are long**

_Os dias e as noites são longos_

**When you sure you've had too much ... **

_Quando você tem certeza que tem demais…_

**Of this life, to hang on.**

_Nessa vida, deixe_

Tiago, sem segurar as poucas lágrimas de rancor e tristeza que escorreram pela sua face, foi, sem pensar, para a sala comunal da Grifinória, quase vazia, já que poucos haviam acabado de jantar. Entrou bruscamente e não ficou por ali, subindo para seu dormitório, onde deitou-se na cama a mirar o teto.

"Droga! Porque ela tem que ser tão orgulhosa!" pensou. "Muito bem. Se ela acha que eu não tenho coração, verá exatamente como é uma pessoa sem coração, para aprender a diferenciar as coisas!"

**Well, everybody hurts**

_Bem, todo mundo se magoa_

**Sometimes**

_Às vezes_

**Everybody cries**

_Todo mundo chora_

**Sometimes**

_Às vezes_

**And everybody hurts…**

_E todo mundo se magoa..._

**Sometimes**

_Às vezes_

Assustada com a verdade daquelas palavras, Lílian disse:

- Eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Não, Lily. Nós queremos te ajudar. Dá para contar o que aconteceu? – pediu Emilly.

- EU NÃO QUERO A AJUDA DE VOCÊS!

- Mas você não tem escolha, Lílian. Assim como você faria se fosse uma de nós a chorar compulsivamente, nós não vamos desistir até conseguir te animar pelo menos um pouco! – disse Gween.

- Foi por causa do Tiago, não foi? O que ele fez para você?

- ELE ME BEIJOU! – berrou ela.

- É, mas ele já fez isso outras vezes sem te deixar neste estado. – argumentou Emilly.

Lílian começou a pensar e notou que aquilo era verdade. "Por que será que eu estou assim, então?" perguntou-se, e a imagem do olhar ferido de Tiago apareceu em sua mente. "Não é possível!" pensou ela, continuando a negar o óbvio.

**And everybody hurts sometimes**

_E todo mundo se magoa às vezes_

**So, hold on, hold on.**

_Então acredite, acredite_

**Hold on, hold on. **

_Acredite, acredite_

**Hold on, hold on. **

_Acredite, acredite_

**Hold on, hold on.**

_Acredite, acredite_

- Então, Tiago, vai nos contar? – pediu Sirius.

- Eu não quero ouvir as piadas de vocês, ou suas gozações sem graça! Me deixem, tá bom?

- Não Tiago. Somos amigos. Amigos são para essas coisas. – disse Sirius.

- E reconhecemos que às vezes passamos dos limites com nossas brincadeiras. – disse Remo. – Mas sabemos quando usá-las, e é claramente visível que está não é uma hora adequada para elas.

- EU NÃO VOU FALAR! ME DEIXEM! – berrou Tiago, virando de lado na cama e dando as costas para os amigos, que suspiraram resignados.

**Everybody hurts**

_Todo mundo se magoa_

**You are not alone**

_Você não está sozinho_

- Não conseguimos consolar Lílian... – murmurou Emilly, chateada.

- Não se preocupe, Emilly. – disse Gween, de repente, com uma nova idéia. – Eu sei exatamente como ajudá-los.

**NOTA:** POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM! Eh, eu sei ki eh trixti us dois brigarem, maix eh necessário... u prox cap se chama "Acaso ou Destino?" i tein apenax 5 pags. Mas, se tiverem BASTAAAAAAANTE comments, mtus mtus mtus mtus msm, eu posto na qrta feira o cap 17 e nu sabadu u 18.

Pode ser? Enton comeeeeeeeentem por favorrrrrrr! Ah! Axo ki jah deu pra notar ki eu ADORO songs... só na primeira partxi da fic tenhu umas 7 ou 8 planejadas O.O! A msk do cap R/E, não sei se cheguei a dizer, é Take My Breath Away, da Jéssica Simpson. E a desse cap é Everybody Hurts, do The Corrs. Espero ki tenham curtido!

Ahhhh! Eu estou escrevendo uma short T/L que vai ter 5 caps. Vai ser como um diário da Lily, cada cap sendo um dia da semana, contando como ela se apaixonou pelo Tiago. Bom, sobre isso, eu tenho alguns avisos:

**Aviso 1:** eu postei a minha fic du Sirius e recebi pouquíssimos comentários. Não sei se vale a pena postar a short T/L se nah vou receber comments... enton si vocês kerem minha short, visitem, POR FAVOR, e comentem, POR FAVOR, na minha fic do Sirius em Azkaba, cujo nomi eh Alvorada Voraz.

**Aviso 2:** SE eu resolver postar a fic, preciso saber o ki vocês preferem. Opção UM: usar para amiga da Lílian nova personagem. Opção DOIS: usar OU a Gween OU a Emilly para melhor amiga da Lílian. Por favor, respondam logo para ki eu possa trabalhar na fic. Quem escolher a opção dois, por favor, decida se prefere a Gween ou a Emilly (visando ki o meu voto é ou na opção um ou na opção dois com a Gween).

**Aviso 3:** depois ki vocês seguirem o aviso um i o aviso dois, quando eu jah tiver decidido postar, vocês (novamente!) precisam escolher entre: eu escrever TODA a short i começah a postar (um cap por semana, como sempre) soh dps ki ela estiver terminada OU eu começar a postar no exato momento da minha decisão (se o aviso um e o dois estiverem "completos") mas sem dia fixo para atualização, podendo ficar um mês sem atualização.

Bom, ficou comprida essa nota, não eh? Maix eh necessário, XDDD! O voto nah eh obrigatório, claro, mas o fato di vocês votarem vai mi ajudah mtu! E sobre o comprimento da fic, no fanfiction eu vou dividi-la em duas, pois foi a maioria dos votos. Já no Floreios e Borrões, como não houveram votos, eu vou fazer o que eh mais fácil para mim: deixar em uma única fic. Obrigada pra todos os ki tão lendo/comentando/votando na fic. Ah, i esse cap eu dedico à Bella, jah ki ela dissi ki eu sqci ela nu cap passado. Bjuuuxxx! I vamux agora aos comments:

**Alessandra LeBlack:** OBRIGADAAAA! Bom, tah aki u cap... eu li Snape e Gina, ADOREI, hehe, maix nah lembro se xeguei a comentar ¬¬. Bom, di qualquer modo ficou mtoooo legal, i eu kero ATUALIZAÇÃO! Hehe... bjo!

**Bella:** bom, eu não vi comment seu no cap 14 O.O Eh ki eu vejo pela ordem... tvz teu comment tenha fikdo para trás e eu nah tenha visto. Mas em todo caso, DESCULPAAAAAA! Você mi perdoa? Perdoa, vai, diz ki perdoa? Hehe... vlw pelo comment!

**Gika Black:** vo passar nas suas fics! Vlw pelo comment i pelos elogios!

**ELEISON:** nossa, você por aki! Há qnttttt tempo, hein? Hehe... O ki eu falei nu sabadu? To kum a cabça tao xeia... alias, qse ki mi sqço di postah u cap hj, si nah fosse uma miga do MSN... hehe... d qualquer jeito, vlw pelo comment i pur aparecer por aki!

**Wallace:** escrevo bem msm? Serio? Nossa! Estou lisongeada, Agnes! Bom, ainda nah li esse livro da Marion. Dela eu soh li A Senhora de Avalon... mas axo que esse mês eu compro As Brumas. Se der sorte, hj eu canto meu pai e acabo comprando, hehe... Podi dxah, quando sobra um dinheirinhu da minha mesada eu jah sei u ki fazr com ele! Hehe, vlw pela dik! Bjuuxxxx!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigadaaaaaaaa, eu AMO seus elogios! Mtu obrigada, e vlw pelo commeeeeent!

**Lisa Black:** ai, kirida... finalmente falei com você no MSN, neh? A unik pessoa ki jah leu o inicio da minha short T/L! Hehe, você eh demais, sabia? Eu txadoro mtu, e jah li os caps da Relatos e da Te Amo Lily também. Todos estão PERFEITOSOS demais! Adoreeeeeeeei mtuuuu! E ki bom ki você gostou... fico felix. Bjux!

**Sabrina Brindkalview:** nossa, ki sobrenome complicado! Eh o ke, alemão? Hehe... o meu também eh: Wolff. Eh lobo em alemão. Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu AMEI tua idéia! Quando vamos botá-la em ação? Hehe... bjuxxxx!

**Mimi Granger:** obrigada, kirida! E sobre a torcida... axu ki adiantou, porque, pelo menos no ff, eu vou fazer DUAS fics separadas! Hehe. O seu foi o primeiro voto, vale por dois ;D. Aiiiii, ki bom ki você leeeeeu! Hehe... AMEI a rewiew... hehe... vlw por comentar lah. Tava muito insegura quanto aqla fic. Bjuxxxxxxx, kirida!

**Bom, por hoje é só. Por favor, comentem dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, dando sugestões e votando nas opções para a minha short, e por favor comentem na minha fic do Sirius!**

**Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	18. Acaso ou Destino?

- Capítulo Dezessete –

_Acaso ou Destino?_

Tiago acordou no outro dia, a cabeça latejando de dor. Olhou para os lados. Remo descansava em sua cama; Sirius estava deitado todo estirado na sua, um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto; e Pedro, deitado de lado, roncava e babava.

Virou-se para o relógio, vendo que ainda eram cinco e meia da madrugada. Levou a mão à cabeça. "Droga de dor!" murmurou. Deitou-se outra vez, tentando dormir.

----------

Tiago estava sentado sozinho na sala comunal quando uma ruiva apareceu.

- Olá, Potter. – disse ela, desgostosa.

- Olá, Evans. – respondeu ele, amargurado.

- O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite? – perguntou brava, e Tiago viu por trás dos olhos dela a esperança de botá-lo em alguma detenção.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu secamente.

De repente ele ouviu gritos, e viu uma linda mulher de longos cabelos ruivos subir correndo as escadas de uma casa, com um pequeno garoto moreno no colo. Então virou-se para frente, deparando com duas pupilas vermelhas. Um clarão verde tomou lugar, aumentando cada vez mais, até tomar conta de tudo.

Então ele ouviu...

- Tiago... Tiago... TIAGO!

Abriu os olhos. Sirius estava quase em cima dele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Nada. – mentiu Tiago.

- Remo me acordou assustado dizendo que você estava se contorcendo e gemendo na cama. Então eu levantei, vim aqui e te encontrei todo suado.

- Eu estou bem. – disse ele, levantando-se.

Dirigiu-se silenciosamente para o banheiro, e mirou-se no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal, lambidos pelo suor. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos traziam grandes e fundas olheiras. Realmente a sua aparência não tinha nada de bom.

Sentiu a boca seca, e lembrou-se do sonho. As mesmas pupilas vermelhas tomaram forma em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar a figura, então foi para o box tomar banho.

---------

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Pedro.

- Algum sonho, ou a lembrança da noite anterior. – respondeu Sirius.

- Ou os dois. – disse Remo, sensatamente.

Os três amigos calaram-se ao ver Tiago sair do banheiro. Sem uma palavra Tiago vestiu-se, arrumou o material, e disse, a cabeça ainda latejando:

- Vamos, então?

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam, mas seguiram o amigo. Ao chegarem na sala comunal, avistaram as garotas conversando a um canto.

Gween olhava de esguelha para o grupo, enquanto Emilly só lançava olhares muito discretos. Lílian olhava para o chão, mas pela sua expressão dava para notar a confusão de ódio e culpa que ela se encontrava.

- Então... vamos ali? – disse Sirius, malicioso.

Queria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: assim, além de poder falar com Gween, obrigaria Tiago e Lílian a se falarem.

- Não. – respondeu Tiago, secamente. – Não quero ter o desprazer de encontrar uma pessoa insensível e imoral.

- Qual é, Tiago... – começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu não estou te proibindo de ir lá, tá bom? Se quiser abanar seu rabo de pavão, pode ir a vontade, agora eu não vou. Até mais. – disse, saindo dali.

Sirius olhou para Remo. Não adiantara.

- Parece que nosso amigo é mais cabeça-dura do que pensávamos... – murmurou Remo.

- Realmente. – comentou Sirius.

- Ei, eu vou com o Tiago, tá bom? Vai que ele foi comer! – disse Pedro, esperançoso.

- Eu vou com você. – ofereceu-se Remo. – E você... – continuou, dirigindo-se dessa vez a Sirius. – trate de procurá-lo, ok?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, observando os amigos deixarem a sala comunal.

- Então... – começou Gween, para a surpresa do maroto. – Como vai o insensível do seu amigo?

- Não me acuse de nada! – defendeu-se Sirius. – E a insensível da história é a sua amiguinha, viu? Ela que disse horrores para o meu amigo.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu. – disse Gween.

- Pelo ponto de vista da Evans. – rebateu Sirius.

- Não. Eu _vi_ o que aconteceu. E não me pergunte como! – preveniu ela. Não queria que soubessem de sua perícia com legilimência.

- Mas agora não adianta discutir. Temos que juntar esses dois cabeças-duras.

- Juntar ainda não. Pelo menos promover uma reconciliação. – disse Gween. – Fale com Tiago. Lílian estava estressada. Não foi por mal.

- Vou falar, embora tenha a impressão de que ele não vai querer me ouvir. – disse Sirius, deixando a sala.

Gween voltou-se para as amigas.

- Parece que o nosso cabeça-dura ficou realmente chateado. Vamos, vamos tomar café. – então foi até Lílian, ajudando a amiga a levantar-se.

---------

Sirius andou por um tempo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas foi só depois de quase uma hora que encontrou o amigo.

- Porque você se meteu aqui? – disse ele, entrando em uma clareira circundada por árvores, com um lago no centro.

- A sala precisa ajuda muito nessas horas... – suspirou Tiago.

- A Cooper estava me falando... Lílian ficou mal por isso, sabia?

- Eu já disse que não quero saber. Se eu sou tão sem coração assim, não me importo com os outros. – respondeu ele, duramente.

- Você não é sem coração. – disse Sirius.

- Para a Evans metida-a-sabe-tudo eu sou.

Sirius suspirou.

- Isso passa.

- Tomara. – disse Tiago.

- Um dia você esquece ela... – garantiu Sirius.

- Só espero que seja logo.

----------

Lílian não comentou nada sobre o assunto, mas tanto Gween quanto Emilly perceberam que ela havia ficado apreensiva pelo fato de Tiago não ter aparecido na aula da manhã.

A tensão e ansiedade na garota eram evidentes, mas dissiparam-se na hora do almoço quando dois morenos – um sorrindo marotamente e outro com uma aparência quase lastimável – entraram no salão.

- Eles chegaram. – disse Emilly.

- Quem? – murmurou Lílian, fazendo de conta que não se importava.

- Quem você estava esperando. – disse Gween, deixando a amiga sem palavras.

----------

Sirius e Tiago levantaram-se depois de comer, e foram juntos para aula de feitiços. Porém, no meio do caminho Gween interrompeu-os.

- Tiago, eu... posso falar um pouco com você?

- Claro. – disse ele, surpreso, afastando-se do aglomerado de pessoas na porta da sala do prof. Trowdley.

- Ela não fez por mal... está até um pouco arrependida, e...

- Se você veio aqui pedir desculpas por ela, eu não quero saber.

Gween suspirou.

- Então... eu não posso fazer nada, Tiago. Mas você também tem que fazer a sua parte.

Tiago suspirou.

- Então, Tiago... – disse ela. – Dá uma chance para ela.

- Porque deveria? Ela por um acaso deu uma chance para mim?

- Convenhamos que sua pose de canalha não ajuda, não é?

- Só que já faz um ano que eu não saio com nenhuma garota por causa daquela insensível.

- Bom... hoje não vai dar. Mas depois vocês se acertam. Você vai ver... – disse ela, virando-se para sair.

- O que ela queria? – perguntou Sirius.

- Pedir desculpas pela covarde da Evans.

Sirius suspirou, entrando com Tiago para a aula.

----------

A aula transcorreu normalmente, e depois da janta tanto os marotos quanto as garotas subiram para a sala comunal.

Sem agüentar ver Lílian conversar com as amigas, Tiago subiu as escadas, indo para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

Chegando lá, vestiu-se e jogou-se na cama.

- Tiago? – perguntou Sirius, entrando. – Vai ficar aqui?

- Não agüento nem ao menos vê-la. – murmurou ele. – Parece que quanto mais eu tento esquecê-la, mais me lembro dela!

- A maior burrice das pessoas é tentar apagar da mente o que não consegue tirar do coração.

- Filosofando, Almofadinhas?

- A Cooper me disse para dizer isso para você. – disse Sirius, simplesmente.

- Pois eu acho que ela acertou em cheio!

----------

- Então, Lílian. Um pedido de desculpas não ajuda? – sugeriu Emilly.

- Não vou pedir desculpas para um garoto que vive me esnobando! – resmungou ela.

- E você não esnobaria se ele dissesse pra você o que você disse pra ele? – perguntou Alice.

- É diferente! – defendeu-se Lílian.

- Não, não é. – disse Gween. – Tente esquecer seu orgulho. Aja com o coração.

----------

- Eu... eu vou dormir, Sirius. – disse Tiago.

- À vontade. – disse Sirius, saindo. – Só não esqueça do que eu disse.

Tiago sorriu, vendo o amigo sair do dormitório. Então mergulhou em pensamentos. "Porque tudo isso só acontece comigo?" pensou dramaticamente, pouco antes de entregar-se para o sono.

----------

Depois de conversar com as amigas, Lílian subiu para o quarto. Será que elas estavam certas? A confusão em sua cabeça só aumentava cada vez mais, e parecia que nunca teria solução.

"Um pedido de desculpas não ajuda?"

Lembrou-se das palavras de Emilly. Quem sabe ajudasse...

Pensando nisso, adormeceu.

**NOTA:** eu sei ki o cap fiko pqno, e eu nah postei na qrta feira porque na terça eu tava doente, qrta também e na quinta mais ou menos. Enton veio hj. Bom, o prox cap eh um que vocês devem estar esperando. Chama-se "O Plano de Gween" e tem 9 pags. Aguardem! Hehe...

Bom, eu ia postah o cap 18 nu meiu da semana, maix essa eh minha semana de provas... duas provas por dia, INCLUSIVE no sábado d manha, ACREDITA? Um saco... mas fazr u ke, neh? Bom, me desejem sorte, ok? Hehe... Bom, quero pedir que vocês comentem MUITO, por favor, porque eu empaquei num capítulo há qse um mês e não saio dele! Daki algumas semanas vocês fikm sem caps... enton comentem MUIIIIITO pra me insiprah, ok? Vlwwww! I vamux agora aos comments...

**-MaRi-:** Que ótimo que gostou! Sabia que eu AMO The Corrs? Fala sério, eles tocam MUITO bem, neh? Adoro aquela musica, Only When I Sleep, sabe? Mtu linda! Tenho até dvd deles, hehe... bom, era isso, e vlw pelo comment! Bjuux!

**Gika Black:** bom, entender até pode ter entendido inconscientemente, mas parece que o orgulho da ruivinha é muito grande, neh? Ainda alguns caps antes das pazes... muita coisa ainda tem que rolar! E vlw pela dica, voto computado! Com a Gween como melhor amiga eu já escrevi o prólogo e o primeiro cap, e com P.O. soh o primeiro cap (na verdade soh muda a melhor amiga, o resto eh td igual. Menos o prólogo!).

**Alessandra LeBlack:** poxa, não cheguei nem no cap 20 e você axa que eu to demorando? Nossa, vai demorah muito mais ainda... hehe! Mas que bom que gostou!

**Bella:** que Bella? Brincadeirinha, eu sei que você, sua fofa! Você sabe que eu AMO teus comments? Serio, você eh mtu show! Pode dxah, nah t sqço nunk ! Pois é.,.. triste... mas necessário. Hehe. Se isso não acontecesse o casal S/G seria prejudicado. Parece loucura isso, mas é sério. Hehe... E também a Lily não se daria conta de algumas coisinhas... bom, já falei demais! Só mais uma coisa: T/L vai dmorar mtu mtu mtu, mas S/G vai dmorah mtu mtu mtu mtu! Hehe... mais ateh que o casal T/L! Meu casalsinho preferido vai sofrer muito... como sou mahhh! Brinks... Bom, momentos entre eles terão muitos! E até sadios, sem o Sirius sair qse impotente, hehe... bom, até eles ficarem junto (SE ficarem) o único momento "fofo", em que há realmnt possibilidade de alguma coisa é no cap... 20. Mas o resto tudo eh mtu mais... interessante. Malicioso. Quente. Hehe... Bom, já to trabalhando na short... e vlw pelo comment! Te adoro, viu? E jah revelei muita coisa pra você agora... bjux!

**Eleison**: pois é, mas você sabe que isso não é possível. E obrigado por passar aqui! Nossa, que bom que você vai poder passar com mais freqüência... e realmnt, pc com problemas eh foda! Hehe, você sabe que eu to realmnt sonhando com algm... porque to xonada... mas nah eh com você, sinceramente. Desculpa... hehe! Bjux!

**Mimi Granger:** realmnt as duas coisas... muita coisa vai rolar e a idéia da Gween VAI ser boa, hehe! Olha... se você quiser continuar betando... eu GOSTARIA, mas nah sei se você pode. Entra nu MSN pra gnt conver, que tal? Pois eh, que xato, neh? A gnt fica realmnt mal... hehe... E sobre o inicio da fic eh o seguinte: você foi a primeira a ler os primeiros capítulos, mas a Lisa Black é a única que leu o primeiro capítulo COMPLETO, entendeu? Agora já escrevi até um prólogo! Entra nu MSN pra eu te mostrah, tah? Bjuuxxx, txadoro!

**BaBi Evans:** realmnt... hehe... e bom, o cap tah aki, espero que tenha gostado! Bjux!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigado pelo elogio e voto computado! Hehe. Obrigadaaaaa pelos elogios! E cap novo aqui, espero ki tenha gostado!

**NeSsA:** eh... olhar esse fatal... feri, magoa, termina... ainda mais quando você eh u xculpado por eli! Bom, as atualizações são semanais, portanto, novo cap hj! Hehe, i que bom que gostou! Fico felix... bjos!

**Lisa Black:** desturbio psicológico? Então somos duas, porque eu gostei de escrever aqle cap, hUahuauaHuahaUaaUHAhua! Viva a democracia... hahaha, você eh demais! Axu ki jah disse isso, neh? Hehe... ahhhh! Mudei um poko aqle template que você gosto, lembra? Vamux conver nu MSN? Adoro conver com você, você eh muito engraçada... hehe! Bjuuxxxxx, txadoro demais, amiga!

**Sabrina Bridkalview (sem n, haha!):** bom, esse cap tah mais peqno, hehe... bom, eu também sou megalo... ops, megalo nah, sou PERFEITA, hhuaHAaUHHAuuhauhaHAUA... e bom, legal você inventah uma lingua, e que significado mais modesto, neh? Uhxauhxauhxauhax, brinks... Tudo bem, entro no MSN... bjuuxxx!

**Bom, gente, era isso. Espero que tenham gostado, comentem por favor e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!**

**Gween Black**


	19. O Plano de Gween

- Capítulo Dezoito –

_O Plano de Gween_

O sábado de visita à Hogsmeade amanheceu ensolarado e com um céu azul. Na sala comunal, um pouco mais cedo que o normal para um sábado, duas garotas conversavam aos cochichos:

- Gween, você disse que teve uma idéia... no dia que os dois brigaram, lembra? – murmurou Emilly. – Mas até agora não fez nada!

- Eu sei, Emilly. Vou fazer hoje.

- Hoje? Porque hoje? – perguntou Emilly.

- Dia de visita à Hogsmeade.

- E o que tem a ver? – perguntou Emilly.

- Bom... não poderia realizar meu plano no colégio. Para ele sair exatamente como eu quero, tem que ser em Hogsmeade.

- E que plano é esse?

- Você verá. – disse Gween, fazendo suspense.

- E porque você acha que a Lílian tá assim? – perguntou Emilly.

- Não sei... – murmurou ela, estreitando os olhos, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Arrependimento de ter brigado com o Potter? – sugeriu Emilly.

- Acho que não... porque ela faz isso todo dia... a não ser que fosse uma briga realmente feia.

- É, e por isso o Tiago parou de insistir. – opinou Emilly.

- É, faz sentido... agora vamos tomar café...

- Gween, são nove horas. Nos sábados o café é servido às nove e meia.

- Ah, é... mas os elfos-domésticos talvez já tenham servido alguma coisa. – disse Gween.

- Pode ser... vamos, então?

- Vamos, claro. – respondeu Gween.

As garotas então passaram pelo buraco do retrato, foram para o Salão Principal, e surpreenderam-se ao encontrar os marotos na mesa da Grifinória. Emilly foi até Remo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Gween sentou-se na frente de Emilly, e Sirius foi para o lado para ficar do lado de Gween.

- Então... porque acordaram tão cedo? – perguntou Gween curiosa.

- Precisamos dar explicação? – disse Sirius. – Ou você tem algum interesse?

- Curiosidade. – disse Gween, com descaso.

Aos poucos eles foram comendo e o Salão Principal foi enchendo de pessoas. Lílian sentou-se do outro lado de Gween, a alguns bancos de distância de Tiago. Este, nem sequer olhou para a ruiva, e quando ela passou por ele, ele virou o rosto, para depois lançar-lhe um olhar de completo desprezo. Depois do café as três foram juntas dar uma caminhada pelo jardim.

- Então, Lily... tudo bem? – perguntou Gween preocupada, ao ver os olhos da amiga encherem de lágrimas.

- Não, não está nada bem! – disse ela.

- Não prefere desabafar? Talvez você se sinta melhor... – disse Emilly.

- Não, garotas, obrigado. Prefiro ficar na minha... – falou ela, aérea.

----------

- Então... – começou Tiago. – Você tentará dar em cima da Cooper?

- E eu perco uma chance? – respondeu Sirius.

- Claro que não... – respondeu Tiago rindo. – O que acontece é que o Remo vai ficar com a Emilly, o Frank com a Alice, e você com a Gween... e eu não queria ter que agüentar a presença da Evans.

- Você ficou realmente magoado com ela, não é?

- E o que você acha? – perguntou Tiago. – E o pior é que eu não consigo esquecê-la...

- Um dia você consegue... – disse Sirius.

- Tomara... – concordou Tiago. – Mas, voltando ao assunto, com quem eu conversarei em Hogsmeade?

- Não sei... só sei que eu irei me deliciar com a Cooper. – respondeu Sirius.

- Cuidado, Sirius, ela não é qualquer uma.

- E é justamente por isso que eu tenho que conquistar essa garota. Ela vai ser minha, Tiago, tô dizendo.

- E tudo isso por um desafio? – suspeitou Tiago.

- Marotos não desistem, não é? – disse Sirius, para depois desconversar. – Vamos almoçar, vamos, já está quase no horário.

--------

- Ai, droga, eu não sei que roupa usar! – disse Gween.

- Quem mandou você ficar enrolando e não escolher antes do almoço? – retrucou Emilly.

- Ah, eu não quero que todos vejam a roupa que eu vou usar para sair. Agora que o almoço já passou, eu posso escolher à vontade. – respondeu Gween.

- Gween, você tem tanta roupa neste roupeiro, porque a dúvida? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah, eu já enjoei da maioria. – disse ela.

- Então porque não compra uma roupa na Trapobelo? – perguntou Emilly.

- Eu sempre levo alguns galeões justamente para isso. – começou Gween. – Mas sempre acabo comprando tudo em livros...

- Você não existe, Gween. – disse Lílian, rindo.

- Bom... vejamos... – disse Gween, analisando o guarda-roupa. – Eu vou usar... humm... essa mini-saia... essa sandália... e... essa blusa.

Em meia hora Gween conseguiu arrumar-se e logo depois saiu com as amigas para o jardim. As garotas entregaram a autorização para Filch e Gween sussurrou para Emilly:

- Vai numa carruagem com a Lily, o Remo, o Pedro e você, tá bom? Eu vou botar meu plano em ação...

- Cuidado com o que vai fazer, ok?

- Pode deixar. – disse Gween, saindo dali.

- Então, Lily... vamos naquela carruagem? – perguntou Emilly.

- Pode ser... e o Remo? – perguntou Lílian.

- A Gween foi chamar. – inventou a garota, sem saber que era exatamente isso que a amiga ia fazer.

--------

- Então, Remo. – começou Gween para o maroto. – A Emilly está te esperando naquela carruagem. – disse ela apontando uma carruagem à um canto. – E, Pedro... porque você não vai com eles? Acho que a Lílian levou comida...

- Obrigado, Gween. – disse Remo.

- Levou comida, é? Espera aí, Aluado, que eu vou junto. – disse Pedro, indo ao encontro do amigo.

- Você está linda, Cooper. – disse Sirius.

Realmente ela estava encantadora. Usava uma mini-saia jeans-escura um pouco atrevida e uma blusa azul clara de suplex, com uma sandália preta de salto Anabela, dez centímetros. Para contrastar com o look ousado, soltava um sorriso quase angelical e um olhar que poderia ser descrito como sonhador, se não tivesse uma fagulha de malícia.

- Obrigada Black. – então se virou para Tiago e falou. – Tiago, podemos conversar... em particular?

- Claro, Gween.

Então os dois se afastaram do local onde Sirius se encontrava e Gween falou:

- Tiago, eu... eu tenho uma idéia para você fazer as pazes com a Lily.

- Eu não quero saber desta garota!

- Ah, Tiago, tá na cara que você não esqueceu ela! Por favor, pelo menos me escuta.

- Tá legal... vai, fala.

- Você acha que a Lílian está muito feliz com o ocorrido, não é?

- Acho? Tenho certeza!

- Pois está muito enganado! – começou Gween. – No dia em que vocês brigaram, ela voltou chorando e soluçando para o dormitório, e não quis nos falar o que aconteceu. Eu descobri o que aconteceu por conta própria, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- E por acaso isso me interessa? – perguntou ele, rudemente, embora sentiu um pouco de tristeza ao ouvir que Lílian havia chorado por ele.

- E mais. Hoje de manhã, depois de você ignorar ela completamente e ainda lançar um olhar de desprezo, quando nós fomos para o jardim, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Coincidência demais, não é? – retrucou Gween. – Além disso, eu não acredito no acaso.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – bradou ele, no que Gween revirou os olhos.

- Tiago, você não vê que a Lílian faz exatamente isso, briga com você, diz as piores coisas justamente porque tem medo de admitir que gosta de você e acabar sofrendo demais depois?

- Acontece que ela não iria sofrer nem um pouco depois se ela tivesse aceitado um dos meus convites. – murmurou ele de dentes cerrados. – Mas agora não adianta, não é? Não quero mais saber dela!

- Tiago, por favor, deixe o orgulho de lado e deixe seu coração falar mais alto pelo menos uma vez na vida!

- Você não sabe o que ela disse! Ela disse que por ela, nunca mais me veria, que eu poderia morrer e não faria diferença! E disse que eu não tenho coração e nem cérebro.

- Bom, sobre o cérebro, eu não posso negar... – disse ela, brincando. Mas logo seu tom voltou a ser sério e ela continuou. – Eu sei que ela não disse que você poderia morrer porque eu vi a cena na minha mente, e além disso eu sei que ela nunca diria isso nem para o Ranhoso.

- Pode até ser, mas e o fato de não ter coração? Isso foi o pior. – disse ele, amargamente.

- E mostra o quanto você ficou magoado com ela... justamente porque gosta dela. Mas, continuando, convenhamos que seu jeito de usar e descartar as garotas não conta pontos a seu favor, não é? E como dizem, a primeira impressão é a que fica, e o fato de você ter azarado ela no primeiro ano também não ajudou nada. Tiago, quando eu cheguei no quinto ano, também pensaria a mesma coisa de vocês, mas eu já conhecia você e sabia que era gente fina. Além disso, eu não tive uma impressão tão ruim quanto a Lily porque nenhum de vocês me azarou. Por isso, eu pude conhecê-los melhor e ver que vocês na realidade são quatro garotos legais. Mas a Lily não consegue fazer isso... será que você não entende que quanto mais a convida para sair, quanto mais tenta beijá-la, mais reforça o pensamento dela de que você só quer usá-la?

- Realmente não somos do mesmo planeta! – suspirou ele. – Como as mulheres podem ser tão complicadas?

- Não somos complicadas, vocês que são burros demais para nos entenderem. – brincou Gween.

- Bom... o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Pensei que seria mais difícil... bom, é o seguinte: se você ficasse com qualquer garota de Hogwarts, ela te chamaria de galinha. Porém se você ficar com uma garota, vai demonstrar que não está mais tão ligado nela... o que, creio eu, causará uma crise de ciúmes, assim poderemos confirmar se ela gosta de você. Porém, não pode ser qualquer garota. Se você ficasse com uma de nós três (eu, Emilly e Alice) a Lílian não ficaria brava, e podemos dizer que foi uma de nós que pediu para ficar com você. Mas a Emilly e a Alice tem namorado, então eu me sujeitei a este sacrifício pelos meus amigos.

- Isso não é só uma desculpa para ficar comigo, é? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Tão presunçoso... – suspirou Gween. – Não, claro que não. Na verdade, nem vamos ficar. Só fingiremos. Olha, as carruagens estão saindo. Assim, faz o que eu disser. Depois nós vamos ao Três Vassouras e lá eu explico tudo pra você. Pode ser?

- Fazer o quê, né, não tenho escolha... Vai indo que eu vou chamar o Sirius. – disse Tiago.

A garota foi até a carruagem enquanto Tiago foi chamar Sirius.

- O que ela queria? – perguntou Sirius, emburrado.

- Coisas para me ajudar com a minha Lily.

- E desde quando você é _Tiago_ para ela? – perguntou ele, continuando emburrado.

- Ih, Almofadinhas tá com ciúme? – implicou Tiago.

- Você sabe que não. – disse Sirius, desconversando. – E a Evans já é "minha Lily" de novo?

- Sabe como é... a Gween tem um enorme poder de persuasão... – disse Tiago, sorrindo, no que Sirius fechou mais ainda a cara. – Mas então... vamos para a carruagem. A Gween nos convidou para ir com ela.

- Humpf... você é bem estraga-prazeres, hein? Poderia nos deixar sozinhos! – exclamou Sirius.

- Não poderia não, porque não tem mais nenhuma carruagem sobrando, e porque a Gween ME convidou, e você vai de mala.

- E porque ela TE convidaria? – perguntou Sirius, indignado, indo com Tiago em direção à carruagem.

- Você verá. – disse Tiago.

Os dois entraram então na carruagem e partiram para Hogsmeade. Tiago sorria normalmente, mas sem deixar de passar as mãos no cabelo por causa da ansiedade, Sirius ia com a cara emburrada, e Gween sorria pelo canto do lábio, com uma expressão divertida no olhar.

--------

- Então... começou Gween quando eles chegaram. – Black, por favor, procure Remo e as garotas e faça, de qualquer jeito, Lily ver a frente do Três Vassouras.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Se você quer a felicidade do seu amigo, faça isso. – disse Gween.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas e vocês? – continuou Sirius.

- Nós? – disse Gween, sorrindo divertida. – Você verá.

- Fazer o quê... – suspirou ele, saindo dali.

- Tiago... agora... você vem comigo. – disse ela, guiando o garoto pela rua principal do vilarejo.

Em minutos eles chegaram até a frente do Três Vassouras, e ela disse, encostando-se na parede, com Tiago à sua frente:

- Bom, faça o que eu mandar, e depois vamos entrar no Três Vassouras e bater um papo... eu quero tirar algumas coisas a limpo com você... – disse ela, lançando um olhar intimidador.

- Assim você deixa ansioso. – disse ele, maroto.

- Ih, Tiago, isso é pra Lily, não pra mim. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Eu sei... brincadeira. – completou. – Até porque, acredito que o Almofadinhas me mataria...

- Almofadinhas? – perguntou ela.

- Sirius. – disse ele.

- Ah... – disse ela, com descaso. – Mas ele não vai se importar com isso? Como esse nosso... "encontro"?

- Eu conto pra ele que era uma farsa.

- Não, você não pode fazer isso, Tiago! Eu não contei nem para a Emilly!

- Porque não?

- Se você resolver falar pro Black, o plano está terminado aqui. – disse ela, séria. Então seu tom de voz passo para ansioso e ela continuou. – Elas estão vindo... vem, me abraça!

--------

- Ah, Alice, você é muito engraçada... – disse Emilly, rindo de uma piada que Alice havia contado.

A comitiva, formada por Lílian, Emilly, Alice, Frank, Remo, Pedro e Sirius estava descendo pela rua principal do vilarejo, a pedido de Sirius, que queria tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Só não mais que o Tiago... – disse ela. – Passávamos horas conversando... aliás, foi com ele que eu aprendi a maioria dessas piadas. Falando nele, não é ele ali na frente do Três Vassouras?

- Onde? – perguntou Emilly.

- Ali, olha... abraçando a Gween...

- Fazendo o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Abraçando a Gween, olha! – respondeu Alice, apontando.

- Aquele garoto não presta, mesmo! – disse Lílian, lançando um olhar fulminante aos dois. – Me admira a Gween cair na dele!

- Puxa... – disse Emilly. – Não pensei que a Gween deixaria logo o Tiago beijar o pescoço dela!

- E depois ele ainda vem me pedir para sair... – disse Lílian, corando de raiva.

- É impressão minha ou a Lílian está com ciúme? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu? Ciúme? Acordem, não desejo aquela injúria nem para minha maior inimiga! – disse Lílian, o sangue lhe subindo.

O que ela não sabia era que aquilo tudo estava sendo controlado...

--------

- Tiago... agora beija o meu pescoço. – disse Gween.

- Você quer o quê? – perguntou ele, e Gween sentiu uma nota de surpresa em sua voz.

- Beije meu pescoço! – disse ela, cerrando os dentes.

- Para quê? – perguntou ele.

- Faça isso agora, senão ela vai virar. – murmurou ela.

Então Tiago começou a beijá-la. Subiu um pouco e murmurou no ouvido dela:

- Como ela está?

- Gesticulando bastante, vermelha, acredito que de raiva e comentando coisas para os outros, com raiva... aliás, diria fúria. Pronto... desvencilhe-se lentamente, pegue na minha mão e me conduza para o Três Vassouras, ok?

- Ok... – respondeu ele, obedecendo.

--------

- Eu não acredito nisso! – bradou uma Lílian totalmente alterada.

- Calma, Lily, você está possessa... – disse Emilly, tentando acalmar a amiga.

- EU NÃO ESTOU POSSESSA! – berrou Lílian, e Emilly notou, para seu desgosto, que o comentário não surtira o efeito desejado.

- Lily... por favor... seja compreensível... você não quer ele... porque a Gween não pode aproveitar? – perguntou Alice.

- Porque ele é um canalha! – disse Lílian.

- Ora, Lílian, me desculpe interromper, mas acho que a Gween já é bem grandinha para saber o que está fazendo. – disse Remo.

- NÃO INTERESSA! – berrou Lílian.

- E depois ainda diz que não é ciúme... – ironizou Alice.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚME! – berrou Lílian.

- Nota-se... – murmurou Emilly, suspirando.

--------

- Então... – começou Tiago. – O que você quer saber?

- Primeiro vamos acertar as coisas do plano. Escute... TODO mundo que perguntar, você tem que dizer que nós ficamos, ok? Depois que vocês se acertarem a gente desmente a história... mas por enquanto não. E você não pode contar para ninguém, nem para o Sirius, nem para o Remo, nem para ninguém, ok? Eu também não vou contar...

- Humm... fazer o quê... – suspirou ele.

- Agora... – disse Gween, sorrindo. – Você gosta mesmo da Lílian ou é só um "desafio", como vocês dizem?

- É claro que eu gosto dela! – disse ele, surpreso pela pergunta. – Ela é que não entende isso...

- Parece que não é só ela, Tiago. Você parece fazer isso para pirraçar, sabe?

- Mas eu não faço! Eu GOSTO daquela garota, entendeu?

- Claro que sim! – disse Gween. – Acontece que a Lílian entende que você só quer usá-la... para exibir como um troféu: "Conquistei a garota que me deu o primeiro fora".

- Mas não é isso!

- Eu sei que não. – continuou Gween. – Mas parece. Além disso, todas as coisas que ela diz para você fazer, você não faz. Por exemplo, você não deixa de azarar as pessoas, não deixa de quebrar os regulamentos, não deixa de cabular aula, não deixa de "ser maroto"...

- Mas eu gosto dela exatamente do jeito que ela é, certinha, CDF, monitora e tudo... ela também tem que aprender a fazer isso!

- Humm... – suspirou Gween. – Pelo menos agora eu sei que você gosta mesmo dela. Posso te ajudar com tranqüilidade.

- E você... porque faz isso com o Sirius? – perguntou ele.

- Hahaha... – disse Gween. – Eu me divirto... além de deixar ele com cara de bobo. Acho que ele nunca esperou que alguma garota fosse recusar um pedido seu... até a Coutbert já havia ficado com ele...

- Sei... só isso? – duvidou Tiago.

- Sim... o que mais seria? – perguntou ela, displicente.

- E você não tem nenhuma quedinha por ele?

- Não me faça rir, Tiago... – disse ela.

- Se você diz... – disse ele, pouco convencido. – Mas e você... que proveito vai tirar desta farsa?

- Bom... como você mesmo diz, poderei dizer para todos que fiquei com Tiago Potter. – disse ela, brincando. – O meu proveito será ver meus amigos juntos e felizes.

- Só isso?

- Bom... talvez me ajude com mais uma coisa, mas... deixa quieto.

- Humm... – fez Tiago, lançando um olhar malicioso à garota.

- As garotas chegaram... vou lá com elas. – disse ela, levantando-se e dando um selinho em Tiago.

Instantes depois Sirius apareceu e sentou-se na mesa de Tiago.

- Venha, quero falar com você. – disse ele rispidamente.

Tiago levantou-se, estranhando a situação, mas seguiu Sirius até um beco entre duas lojas de Hogsmeade.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Tiago, vendo que Remo e Pedro já estavam lá.

- De onde você tirou a idéia de ficar com a Cooper, hein? HEIN? – perguntou ele.

- Sirius, eu simplesmente fiquei com ela. É bonita, inteligente, legal, papo divertido... pronto.

- SIMPLESMENTE? E o nosso pacto "não ficar com a garota que o outro está de olho"? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você equivocou-se, Sirius. – disse Tiago. – Este pacto é de não ficar nem paquerar a garota por quem algum outro maroto esteja apaixonado. Que eu saiba, você não está apaixonado pela Gween... ou está? – completou Tiago, com um sorriso malicioso.

**NOTA:** NÃO ME MATEM! Tá, eu sei que esse final ficou meio "eu-quero-deixar-vocês-curiosos" mas não eh isso. Eh ki nah tinha outro jeitu di eu terminah u cap, enton vai axim msm. E pncm pelu ladu bom: semana ki vein u cap vai tah maravilhoso! Flandu nissu, eli si xama "Avada Kedavra" e tein umas 8 ou 9 pags... nah sei. Bom, eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-E-I esse cap! Hehe, das pessoas que eu flei nu MSN a ÚNICA que quase acertou o que seria foi a Agnes Wallace. Grande Agnes! Hehehe...

Eu kero pidir MIL DESCULPAS por nah ter postado onti maix eh ki aconteceu um imprevisto... tpo, eu acordei as 7:00, as 7:30 saih di ksa e fui pru colegio fazr prova trimestral (no sábado! Ningm merece...). Dps da prova fui pro Francês, tive aula, saih a uma da tarde. Aih fui pra ksa da minha voh, almocei, fui na Cíntia contah uns bagulho pra ela e ela contah uns bagulho pra mim, aih fui pra ksa da Lua e a gnt foi pru xops. As 4:10 entramux nu cinema i "vimux" Cruzada, dps a gnt saiu, foi na praça de alimentação, dps a Gaby foi embora, fomux nu Magic Games, dps na Saraiva dps numa revistaria lah dps eu fui embora com a Lua e com a Flora. Quer dizer, elas vieram embora cmg... enfim, eu xeguei em ksa as 10 e poka da noitxi, jantei, e vim pru pc e comecei a formatah o cap, que por sinal tinha fikdo qse pronto. Ateh comecei a responder comments! Aih a Gaby mi ligou i a gnt ficou qse 1hr e meia no tel... aih quando eu saih u pc tava disligado i minha main mi proibiu di mexer nu pc... enton, nah briguem cmg, briguem com a minha main, pois eu NAH TENHO CULPA! E sobre eu nah ter publikdo + cdo, botem a culpa no pc ki nah kiria conectah di jeitu nenhum!

Bom, mas hj eu to MTUUUUUU filix, i nah mi pgtem porque pois eu nah vo dizr. Segredo secreto, hehe, mas tem a ver com o Sirius Black. Quer dizer, não necessariamente o Sirius em si, mas algum Sirius, se eh que vocês me entendem... (e Agnes, eu sei que você me entende! Entra nu MSN que eu kero tc com você, garota!). Bom, eu vo indu-mi antix ki mi entusiasmi dimaix i akbi flandu coisa ki nah devu, hehe... Bjux, i vamux aux comments:

**-MaRi-: **eh msm... nossa! Você toca piano? SHOWWWW! Eh msm, mtu show… the corrs eh td! Heheh… bom, vlw por comentar, AMEI u comment!

**Bella:** Hehe, gusto msm… e comenta mais tb, hehe... Bom, T/L nah vão se entender daki um tempo, mas daki a MTU tempo, hehe... bom, dxa eu klah minha bok ants ki saia coisa ki nah podi saihhh! Sobre a short da Lily, eu jah fiz prólogo, cap 1, cap 2, e metade do cap 3. Vai ter mais dois caps e um epílogo, aih eh soh mandah pra beta (Mimi Granger) i isperah ela mandah di volta, hehe... Eh, eu vi seu comment, VLWW! Serio? Eu curto rpm... hehe... e vlw pelo 'boa sorte', hehe, axu ki precisei bastante... bjuxxx!

**Nathalia:** obrigada pelos elogios, mas a freqüência de atualização eh sempre a mesma... hehe... bjux!

**Bella:** aki estah, eh ki onti eu passei o dia fora! Mtu show, alias... hehe... tpo, xeguei lah pelas 10 e pok e logo comecei a arrumah u cap, maix minha main nah dxo... nah si preocupa ki eu nah isqci vocês. Eu posso atrasar, maix isqcr, nunca! I si algum dia nah publikar no sábado, como onti, eu publiko nu domingo, no maix tardar segunda. Mas pode tr ctz: eh porque aconteceu ALGUMA COISA. Tah? Bjuxx!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigadaaaa, i jah to melhor. Bom, eu curti + ou – u tit desse cap, mas gostei do conteúdo. I você? Bom, eu nah possu em função do tempo. Tpo, nah tenhu banda larga, enton soh posso entrah dps das 9 da noitxi, i to me matandu istudando!

**Lisa Black:** gostou msm? Que bom! Sobre o Ti eu concordo plenamente... mas também prefiro o Si, hehe... Huauhasuhasuh, a parte dos neurônios eh verdade hahahaah... bom, obrigado pelo boa sorte. Axo ki precisei, msm... hehe. Bjuxxx!

**NeSsA:** obrigado pelos elogios! Realmnt, eu vi a frase num gifzinhu mtu fofo e disse "Tenho que botah na minha fic!" e botei, hehe... E vlw pelo comment! Bjux.

**Crystin-Malfoy:** sem problemas, mas que bom que voltou! Que bom que gostou, heeh... e msm que atrasada, a atualização xegou o! E sobre a Lily, isso foi MTU bom pro futuro da fic... poxa, si ela nah fizc issu nah ia se tokah di muitas coisas... vocês vão ver ;-). Bom, si issu txi dxa contente, tem caps xeinhus de S/G... hehe... mas espera um poko mais, ok? O prox tem um poko, o outro mais um poko, e o outro mais um poko... e aih tem T/L, T/L de novo, e... me perdi! Huasuhashuasuhas... Hehe, vlw pelos elgoios... e eu também AMO flar fofo! Eh mtu fofo! Hehe... I meu MSN eh calimie Hotmail . com sem espaços, claro! Maix por causa dus probleminhas do ff, enton... tah, td bm, flei demaix XD. Bjuxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Morticia Potter Malfoy:** nossa! Obrigado pelos elogios! Autora preferida? Nossa! Olha soh, ql a sua url no ff? Pah eu poder entrah! Hehe... vlw! Bjoo!

**BaBi Evans:** Tah, poh dxah! Kero i msm, hehe... Hehe, espero ki tenha gostado! Bjo e vlw pelo comment!

**Bom, era isso e mais uma vez desculpa pelo atraso. E a culpa NÃO foi minha, ok? Hehe... beijos!**

**Gween Black**

Gente, aí em cima está a nota que eu tinha preparado para postar na semana passada, mas o fanfiction simplesmente NÃO ACEITOU o capítulo! Só consegui vir hoje aqui... O próximo capítulo se chama Avada Kedavra, e tem 9 páginas. Bom, ele tem um bônus que iria ser inicialmente postado no sábado, mas em função do atraso aqui eu postarei o bônus na metade da semana que vem. Então, sábado que vem, cap novo, e metade da outra semana, bônus. Depois voltamos ao esquema normal, pode ser? Beijos, e desculpem o atraso. Não foi culpa INTEIRAMENTE minha, mas do fanfiction também... E quando eu postei este capítulo em outro site, me perguntaram se eu era lésbica por causa do 'eu "vi" o filme'. Não, eu não sou. O que acontece é que não foram apenas garotas no cinema, e eu fiquei com um amigo meu... ok? Beijos e comentem por favor, ok? Gween Black!


	20. Avada Kedavra

- Capítulo Dezenove –

_Avada Kedavra_

Eu não acredito que você ficou aquele cafajeste, Gween! – brigou Lílian.

Ah, Lily... ele é bonito, atraente, popular, tem um papo legal, é maroto... pronto. Ficamos. Nada de mais, sabe... hoje e só. Algum problema?

PROBLEMA? Uma das minhas melhores amigas fica com o maior canalha de Hogwarts e você pergunta se tem algum problema! – disse ela, de modo alarmante e muito rápido, ficando sem ar após falar tudo.

Ah, Lily, nem vem... eu sei me cuidar. Tipo... se ele fosse me usar, eu também usaria ele... até porque a partir deste ponto nenhum de nós quer algo a mais, ao contrário das outras garotas que ficam com ele. Então... pelo menos comigo, ficou tudo bem.

Não me venha falar este tipo de coisas, Gween! Eu sei bem porque você fez isso! – falou Lílian, vermelha.

Porque ele é um cara legal? – perguntou Gween, com descaso.

LEGAL! Você chama isso de legal! – falou ela, alarmada. – Mas não, não é por isso!

Então é por quê?

Lílian envermelhou e falou baixinho:

Você queria me irritar...

Te irritar? – falou Gween, alto, destruindo com toda a discrição de Lílian. – Porque te irritar? Não é você que não gosta dele?

Eu não gosto dele mesmo! – respondeu Lílian, emburrada.

Pois não parece! – implicou Gween. – Tá na cara que você está com ciúme!

O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – berrou Lílian.

Que você está com ciúme... e olha que fofo, ela ficou irritadinha... é Lílian, às vezes a verdade machuca.

Garotas, se continuarem assim vai dar briga. – começou Emilly, tentando acalmar os gênios. – Continuem a discussão no dormitório, ok?

Depois ela foi até Gween e perguntou, discretamente:

Porque você fez isso?

Só para ter a prova de que ela ficou com ciúme. – disse Gween.

Já estava passando dos limites... – advertiu Emilly.

Era essa a intenção. Queria ver se ela não acabava por admitir...

Tá brincando? A Lily? Admitir? – murmurou Emilly. – Essa é boa...

Sou obrigada a concordar... – disse Gween. – Só não entendo porque ela se esforça tanto para esconder...

Sirius não respondeu nada. Por um momento ficou surpreso com o que o amigo dissera, mas depois viu que era verdade. Abriu a boca, mas não falou nada, então tornou a fechá-la. Baixou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho:

Não sei...

Não sabe? – perguntou Tiago.

Você ouviu, não ouviu? – Sirius levantou a cabeça, irritado.

E porque toda essa irritação para com a minha pessoa? – perguntou Tiago.

Porque você acha? – disse Sirius, lançando um olhar fulminante a Tiago.

Porque eu fiquei com a Gween? – arriscou ele.

Não, porque você alisou o lençol da sua cama! Acorda, é claro que foi por isso. – disse ele, fechando ainda mais a cara.

E depois ainda diz que está em dúvida... – murmurou Tiago.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sirius.

Eu? Nada! – disse Tiago, fingindo uma cara inocente. – Cai na real, Sirius, tá na cara que você está com ciúme!

Eu? Com ciúme! De onde você tirou isso? – disse ele, abismado.

Quem sabe pelo fato de você ter ficado irritado porque ela me chama de Tiago? Ou também porque só faz gritar comigo porque eu fiquei ela? Ou também pelo fato de você estar de cara emburrada para mim? Vamos, pode escolher, te dei um bocado de opções.

Sirius lançou um olhar fulminante a Tiago, que continuou:

E aquele lance no quinto ano?

Ah, aquilo foi mais diversão adolescente. Ela havia recém chegado, linda, com um sorriso maroto e eu quis me divertir... – disse ele. – Queria também despejá-la depois... mas no fim foi ela que fez isso.

Remo saiu do seu estado "Aluado", e olhando seriamente para Sirius, perguntou:

Sirius, o que você sente quando está com ela?

Como assim o que eu sinto? – perguntou ele.

O que você sente, oras! – disse Remo. – Nervosismo, ansiedade...

Bom... – começou Sirius, estreitando os olhos num gesto concentrado. – Só a necessidade de não me fazer de bobo, sabe?

Vergonha de parecer idiota na frente dela... interessante. – disse Remo. – Coração acelerado? Pernas bambas? Atrapalhação na fala? Estômago revirando?

De onde você tira isso, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

Experiência própria... – disse ele. – Mas e aí? Algum desses "sintomas"?

Que eu me lembre não... só as vezes... – então ele corou um pouco – arrepios... principalmente quando ela chegam muito perto... torpor pelo perfume dela... e... ah, sei lá... – disse ele, sem criar coragem para olhar nos olhos dos amigos.

Ai, que fofo, o nosso Almofadinhas está apaixonado... – disse Tiago, apertando as bochechas do amigo.

Eu não me apaixono, ok? – respondeu ele.

Pense como quiser. – disse Remo. – Mas... agora vocês não poderão mais dar em cima da Gween.

Garotas... eu vou dar uma passeada. – disse Gween.

Emilly fez menção de se levantar, mas Gween impediu-a.

Não, Emilly... desculpa, mas... eu preciso pensar. Sozinha. – acrescentou.

Mas, Gween... tem certeza? – disse ela.

Emilly, não se preocupe! – disse ela entre risos. – Eu volto em meia hora. Acho que será suficiente. – disse ela, saindo dali.

Vamos no Três Vassouras? – perguntou Remo.

Vamos... eu quero tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. E desta vez é de verdade... – completou Sirius.

Tá bom... – disse Tiago.

Pedro apenas acenou com a cabeça. Qualquer lugar que tivesse comida estava bom para ele. Os quatro foram caminhando até o _pub_, então entraram e Remo avistou um grupo de garotas do outro lado.

Ei, a Emilly está lá. – ele disse. – Vamos.

Os outros concordaram e foram até a mesa. Remo sentou-se ao lado de Emilly, Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Alice e Sirius sentou-se do outro lado de Emilly. Minutos depois, Frank chegou e disse:

Tiago... pode saindo do lado da minha namorada!

Ah, qual é, Frank... – disse Tiago, abraçando Alice para implicar com o garoto.

Sai, Tiago, sai! – brigou Frank, empurrando-o dali.

Tiago então sentou-se no lugar que antes fora de Gween: entre o lugar que agora pertencia a Sirius e o lugar onde Lílian estava sentada.

Então... – começou Sirius. – Onde está a Cooper?

A Gween foi dar uma caminhada. – disse Emilly.

Então... vou procurá-la. – disse ele, levantando-se.

Não. – começou Emilly. – Ela queria ficar sozinha. Pensar. Disse que voltava em meia hora... e isso já faz dez minutos. Por favor, Sirius, deixe ela sozinha. Só mais vinte minutos e ela chega.

Resignado, ele sentou-se novamente na mesa.

"O que será que está acontecendo comigo?" pensou Gween. "Porque será que ele tem tanto efeito sobre mim?" Ela continuou andando pela rua, sempre subindo. Até que chegou na Casa dos Gritos. "Me lembro como se fosse ontem..." pensou.

**Primeira visita à Hogsmeade do ano de 1975 – 5º ano, ano em que Gween chegou em Hogwarts**

"- Então, Gween. – começou Emilly. – O que você acha que tem aí?

Nessa casa assombrada? – disse Gween. – Não sei... e você, Lily, o que acha?

Podem ser tantas coisas... acho que é um espírito agourento. – disse ela, pensativa.

E aí, Evans? Tudo bem? – disse Tiago, que chegava com os marotos.

Estaria melhor se não tivesse te encontrado. – respondeu ela.

Emilly olhou de esguelha para Remo, corada, mas ficou triste ao perceber que o maroto estava olhando para Lílian.

Ah, qual é... – murmurou Tiago, displicente, passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando-os mais arrepiados.

Aliás, Potter, será que você poderia me responder porque anda me perseguindo?

Eu não estou te perseguindo... só gosto de você.

Conta outra, esta já está velha. – respondeu Lílian, amargamente.

Qual é, ruivinha...

RUIVINHA, NÃO! – berrou ela.

Ah, ele não toma jeito, não é? – disse Sirius, chegando mais perto de Gween.

Não mesmo... – respondeu ela.

Você já entrou aí? – disse ele, indicando a Casa dos Gritos com a cabeça.

Nunca... e você?

Segredo... quem saiba um dia eu te traga... para ficarmos sozinhos...

Você também não toma jeito.

Mas então, Cooper, vai bem? – disse ele, sorrindo.

Bem, Black. Vou bem.

Que tal uma melhorada?

Melhorada? Como? – disse ela, desafiadora.

Sirius foi até ela, enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a demoradamente, no que a garota retribuiu, provocando, sem saber, sensações entorpecentes no maroto, que ficou surpreso por uma garota conseguir deixá-lo assim. Logo em seguida os dois desvencilharam-se e Gween disse:

Não tente mais isso.

Porque não? – perguntou ele, desapontado.

Você irá se arrepender. – ela respondeu, olhando fatalmente."

E desde então, Sirius cumprira em parte sua promessa. Só havia tentado beijar a garota novamente poucas vezes, mas isso antes do incidente com Snape, no sexto ano. Então, Sirius havia decidido usar todo o seu charme para conseguir conquistar aquela garota. E, mesmo sem saber, havia conseguido deixá-la confusa.

"Só podia ter me lembrado disso, agora, não?" sussurrou irônica, enquanto passava os dedos pelos lábios, como que para recordar a sensação que sentira naquele quinto ano. "Estou ficando louca, só pode ser isso..."

Olha aqui, já fazem meia hora desde que você me avisou para esperar e ela não chega. Eu vou lá! – disse ele, levantando-se decidido.

Ah, então eu também vou. – disse Emilly.

Eu também, então. – disse Remo.

Ei, vamos todos. – sugeriu Frank.

Então decidido... vamos todos. – concluiu Emilly.

Uma voz gélida e sarcástica tirou-a de seus devaneios:

E então, querida. O que está fazendo aí sozinha?

Gween virou-se rapidamente, puxando a varinha. A mulher a sua frente tinha longos cabelos negros, e olhos azuis, frios, com um brilho sádico assustador.

O que você quer?

Brincar com você. – disse a mulher, maldosamente. Algo naquele tom de voz lembrou-a alguém, que ela não conseguiu dizer quem. – Qual é o seu nome, querida?

Ora, a bruxinha está sendo educada... – ironizou Gween. – Gween. E o seu?

Bellatrix. – disse ela, a voz soando ameaçadora.

Black. Bellatrix Black. – concluiu Gween.

Ora, vejo que o meu primo traidor do próprio sangue já falou de mim.

Sim, ele chegou a comentar o quanto você é desprezível. – disse Gween, os dentes cerrados.

Você aprenderá a não falar assim comigo, garota... – disse ela. – _Crucio!_

Gween caiu no chão, uma dor dilacerante tomando conta de seu corpo. Então, a dor foi diminuindo até que ela conseguiu ficar de pé, e, erguendo a varinha, murmurou:

_Estupefaça!_

Bellatrix foi jogada no chão, mas recuperou-se quase instantaneamente, os olhos brilhando de fúria, e uma expressão intimidadora no rosto.

Como pode, garota? Como pode, escrava de Dumbledore? Como pode você, uma mísera aluna incompetente, resistir ao meu Cruciatus?

Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, _Bella_. As suas Artes das Trevas não tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim. Suas maldições não servem para nada aqui.

Me diga o porquê!

Segredo... – murmurou Gween, num gesto desafiador.

_Imperio! _– murmurou Bellatrix.

Você não espera, sinceramente, que isso faça efeito, espera? – desafiou Gween.

A comitiva de alunos que seguiam Sirius estava subindo a rua de Hogsmeade, sem encontrar nem sequer vestígio de Gween.

Onde será que ela se meteu?

ME DIGA O PORQUÊ! – exigiu Bellatrix.

Segredinho... quem sabe um dia você descubra? – sussurrou Gween.

Veremos se as minhas maldições não fazem efeito. – disse ela, os olhos agora iluminados por um divertido brilho sádico, quando sussurrou, sorrindo: – _Avada Kedavra!_

Sirius estava quase em cima da colina quando seu temor se concretizou. A apenas alguns metros de distância via sua prima duelando com Gween, e menos de um instante depois, o corpo inerte da garota caiu no chão.

Tomado por um desespero incontrolável, Sirius foi até lá, os olhos brilhando de fúria, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Gween, abraçando seu corpo sem vida.

Primo... ficou triste porque eu matei seu brinquedo novo? – ela estava se preparando para lançar um feitiço, mas antes que pudesse, Sirius gritou:

_Estouporeo!_ – no que ela foi jogada para trás, levantando-se quase instantaneamente.

Os outros chegaram mais perto, mas no mesmo instante um bando de comensais chegou também, numa vantagem de no mínimo três para um. O duelo começou, e eles lutavam ferozmente, mostrando porque eram os melhores alunos em Hogwarts.

Os comensais começaram a notar a perícia com que os alunos duelavam, e a certeza de vitória, antes presente, evaporou-se rapidamente. Com uma habilidade e agilidade impressionante, aqueles garotos conseguiram estuporar mais de quatro comensais, que jaziam no chão enquanto os outros continuavam a duelar.

Sirius tinha atenção exclusiva para a prima, com quem duelava furiosamente, toda sua tristeza sendo extravasada em feitiços. Os ataques entre os primos, dois exímios duelistas, eram rápidos, mas violentos, e os jatos faiscantes iam em todas as direções.

Então... como irá se divertir sem seu brinquedo? – perguntou Bellatrix, de um modo implicante.

Ela não era meu brinquedo. – murmurou Sirius, os dentes cerrados, toda a fúria de seu olhar dirigindo-se para Bellatrix.

Que pena, priminho. Me desculpe, mas essa _vaca_ nunca mais poderá ver você. – disse ela, maldosamente.

Cale a boca, Bellatrix. – continuou ele.

Ai, ele ficou irritadinho, foi? Não se preocupem, outras _putas_ irão se atirar pra você.

Você vai pagar pelo que disse... – disse ele, ferozmente, lançando um feitiço poderoso que fez Bellatrix cair inconsciente no chão.

O homem que estava duelando com Tiago, quando viu Bellatrix cair, foi até ela e abraçou-a, ordenando um duelo mais feroz.

MATEM TODOS! – ordenou.

Lestrange, não! – implorou outro comensal, após ferir a costela de Emilly. – Queremos brincar com eles!

SIGAM AS MINHAS ORDENS! – ordenou o comensal "Lestrange".

Os jatos faiscantes dos feitiços poderosos que os comensais lançavam ricocheteavam nos escudos que os alunos produziam. Quando um comensal virou-se para acertar Sirius, Tiago, que assistia o amigo, partiu na ajuda deste, rebatendo o feitiço.

Então, Sirius virou-se para agradecer, e os dois juntos lançaram um feitiço poderoso no comensal que parecia ser o chefe – Lestrange. Com um gemido de dor, ele caiu inconsciente, e o comensal que tentara atingir Tiago foi correndo ao seu encontro.

Mestre! Não, mestre, não!

Emilly, ao vê-lo assim, aproveitou do momento de distração e lançou um feitiço, estuporando o comensal. Os outros, assustados ao ver dois companheiros tombarem quase simultaneamente e ao perceber que a vantagem numérica não existia mais, ordenaram retirada, desaparatando.

Então Remo foi até Emilly, ajudando-a a caminhar, enquanto Alice e Frank mantinham as feições assustadas, com machucados pelo corpo inteiro. Trovejou um instante e alguns respingos de chuva começaram a cair, enquanto Tiago foi correndo até Lílian, e murmurou:

Você está bem?

Estou... – disse ela, esquecendo, por um momento, que estavam brigados.

Quer ajuda? – disse ele, preocupado, vendo que a garota machucara a perna.

Não precisa. Não sou eu que preciso de ajuda. – disse ela, indicando um lugar com a cabeça.

E ali, sentado no chão, abraçando o corpo inerte de Gween, Sirius estava, embaixo de chuva, as poucas lágrimas misturando-se com as gotas de água. Então, num murmúrio rouco e desesperado, murmurou:

Gween...

**NOTA:** eu sei que sou má. Mas eu também posso dizer que nada é absoluto. Nada é uma certeza. Agora não falo mais nada... Curiosamente, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos. E não pensem que sou masoquista só porque gostei de matar eu mesma. Na verdade este é um dos meus capítulos preferidos porque a partir dele se desencadeiam vários fatos. Bom, esse não é o fim do capítulo. Tem um bônus que é tipo uma song, mas é com uma poesia. Só adianto que é S/G... ela vai ficar neste capítulo, abaixo desta nota, pois é bem pequeno e não há necessidade de capítulo próprio. Junto dele terá uma nova nota com resposta aos comentários.

Falando neles, devo dizer que estou muito decepcionada com vocês. Não recebi nem 5 comentários! Eu estava até pensando em publicar esse bônus no meio da semana para sábado que vem chegar logo o capítulo 20, mas depois de ver a merreca de comentários que recebi, quase mudei de idéia... ia botar o bônus no sábado que vem, mas como vocês estão um capítulo atrasado em relação ao outro site que eu publico, resolvi publicar no meio da semana para ficar igual. O capítulo 20 se chama A Filha de Avalon, e, acho que vocês mesmos já notaram, traz as respostas para os mistérios que envolvem a Gween. Quer dizer, nem todos. Um em especial é revelado só na metade da segunda parte (onde surgem novos mistérios, ligados à Voldemort). Enfim, o capítulo 20 tem 9 páginas, se não me engano, e se passa quase todo na sala de Dumbledore. O final dele também é estilo "eu-quero-mais", mas não tanto quanto este aqui, hehe.

Bom, para todos os que comentaram, muito obrigado, e para os que não comentaram, eu senti a falta de vocês. Mas vocês sabem do nosso acordo: eu publico, vocês comentam, aí eu posso publicar de novo. Viu o que dá não comentar? Quase perderam um bônus no meio da semana, com atraso de um capítulo! É que isso me tira a inspiração, eu tenho a sensação que não estão gostando da fic, então não tem problema atrasar... então, se estão gostando e querem que atrasos nunca aconteçam, comentem por favor, tudo bem? Comentem, se não eu fico carente, deprimida, desanimada e preguiçosa... tá? Comeeeeeeeeentem!

Vamos agora aos comentários...

Pra ser sincera eu ri quando li essa possibilidade... é porque eu esqueci de comentar que a Maia, o namorado da Maia, e mais dois amigos meus foram juntos. E eu fiquei com um deles... Por isso não vi o filme. Preciso acrescentar que valeu muito a pena não ver o filme? Acho que não... Satisfeito (a)? Hehe, não, não sou lésbica. Não tenho nada contra, é claro, só não me encaixo neste padrão... Mas tudo bem. Valeu o comentário... e dá pra notar como pode ser interpretado as coisas que a gente fala... falando sério, eu ainda to rindo com esse comentário... mas não, eu fiquei com um guri, só isso, fique tranqüilo, ok? Beijos!

**Wallace:** agora meu MSN estragou. Na verdade, eh o meu pc que tah uma droga e nah ker por nd abrih u MSN... mas em todo caso, ki tal nux flarmos pur mail? U meu eh mas envia primeiro pra eu nah mi sqcr, ok? Ki si nah eu sqço... hehe. Você axa, eh? Nossa! Estou lisonjeada... E sobre u seu space, eu passo lah quando trocar de pc, pode ser? Meu pc nah tah abrindo qse nenhum site, nem orkut, nem MSN, nem Hotmail, nem spaces... tah? Bjuxxxx, txadoro mtu, vlw pelo comment!

**Bella:** bom, se o pc tivesse explodido (o que eu acredito seriamente que vah acontecer em breve) ou algum terrorista lançado uma bomba, eu tenho a fic salva em cd, então não iria deixar vocês na mão, hehe... E eu também axei da minha idéia (da Gween) maravilhosa. Afinal, foi minha... tah bom, deixei de convencimentos, huhasuhasuh... Bom, sobre as provas, não saíram os resultados de todas, mas eu sei que gabaritei a de matemática e fui abaixo da média na português (culpa da professora horrível, porque eu sempre tirei nota máxima em port...), mas até agora não peguei nenhuma recuperação (graças a deus... se pegasse seria a primeira vez, não iria me perdoar...). Eu também nah estudo muito... no max duas hrs e olhe lah, hehe... também nah sou muito bom exemplo... i sobri u segredu du Sirius, eh soh você me mandah um mail que eu txi falo. Nah dah pra ser por MSN porque o meu tah estragado... tah? Bjuuuxxxx, amei o comment!

**BaBi Evans:** ela eh lok msm, nem te assusta, hahaha! Bjuxxxx!

**Lílian Paralarli Granger:** q bom! Mas foi culpa do fanfiction! Hehe... sobre a Gween na sua fic... bom... é que ela sou eu, e tpo... eu tenho mania de ceder as coisas, menos as coisas q são a minha imagem... e a Gween eh a minha imagem... tpo... pq vc nah cria uma perso? Eu cederia QUALQUER perso, menux u meu Sirius i minha Gween... não tem problema? I tb kereo agradecer a longa rewiew i pidih pah qnd vc publikah a fic passdah o link... maix enfim, eu preferiria conservar a Gween... tah? Bjuuxx!

**Bom, muito obrigado para os que comentaram. Bella e Agnes, me mandem um e-mail que eu vou enviar o bônus mais cedo para vocês, graças ao fato de terem sido as únicas a comentarem se identificando. Bom, peço por favor que comentem, para que os caps cheguem rápido. Ok? Beijão, e espero comments, viu?**

**Gween Black**


	21. A Filha de Avalon

**Bom, pessoal, eu tentei MUITO publicar esse bônus no meio da semana (a Lisa Black sabe o quanto), mas não consigo me entender com o fanfiction. Falando sério, é coisa demais para a minha cabeça... hehe. Mas então aqui está o bônus e em seguida o capítulo. Aproveitem!**

**Em minhas mãos **

**Uma herança de memórias**

**Eu posso ouvir você dizer meu nome**

**Eu quase vejo seu sorriso**

**Sentir o calor do seu abraço**

**Mas não existe mais silencio agora**

**Cerca de um eu amei**

**Isso é a nossa despedida?**

Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, tentando sentir pela última vez o calor de seu corpo. E quase pôde afirmar tê-la ouvido sussurrar.

_Doce querido, você se preocupa muito_

_Vejo a tristeza nos seus olhos_

_Você não está sozinho na vida_

_Embora você pode achar que está_

Mas a tristeza quase absoluta que se apossava dele era mais forte que qualquer suposição que ele pudesse fazer.

**Sem pensamento**

**Esse dia virá logo**

**Nós não tivemos tempo para dizer adeus**

**Como o mundo pode prosseguir?**

**Eu me sinto tão perdido quando você não está do meu lado**

**Mas não existe mais silêncio agora**

**Cerca de um eu amei**

**Isso é a nossa despedida?**

E embora aquela dor fosse completa, a necessidade de se agarrar a uma esperança, ainda que pequena, era maior do que qualquer coisa.

E desta vez, se não fora Gween que sussurrara, fora algum anjo ou alguma estrela.

_Desculpe pelo seu mundo estar caindo de repente_

_Eu assistirei você através dessas noites_

_Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir_

_Porque, meu querido,_

_Isso não é a nossa despedida_

- Capítulo Vinte –

_A Filha de Avalon_

Tiago, triste pelo ocorrido e solidário com o amigo, foi até e Sirius e murmurou:

- Sirius... vamos levá-la para Hogwarts. Talvez Madame Pomfrey ainda possa fazer alguma coisa, e...

- Não, Tiago... não adianta... – disse ele.

- Sirius. – pediu Tiago. – Por favor, controle-se. Eu vou com o pessoal na frente, chamar Dumbledore, e Emilly e Remo vão com você em uma carruagem, levar Gween para a Ala Hospitalar. A única chance de Gween é voltar para Hogwarts.

- Tiago, não dá, já não existe mais chance, você não entende? – perguntou ele.

- Sirius... – chamou Emilly. – eu não deveria dizer isso, mas é necessário. – ela então parou, concentrou-se e depois de um momento falou. – Eu aprendi Legilimência, há alguns anos. Posso sentir uma fagulha de lucidez. E, talvez ainda haja uma chance. Pequena. Minúscula. Mas ainda assim uma chance.

Sirius, ao ouvir aquela "revelação" levantou-se decidido, carregando Gween, e foi com eles até uma carruagem. Remo e Emilly sentaram-se na sua frente. Sirius abraçou o corpo da garota em seu colo, as feições sérias, e uma ou outra lágrima correndo de vez em quando.

Emilly levantou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão da carruagem, e apoiou-se no banco a sua frente. Alisou delicadamente os cabelos de Gween, chorando compulsivamente.

- Gween... por favor... Gween... – Remo então puxou Emilly delicadamente, acomodando-a em seu colo, dando o conforto necessário para ela, que agora soluçava de tanto chorar.

Minutos depois eles chegaram no colégio, e completamente molhados, os amigos entraram pelas portas de carvalho. Tiago, Lílian, Frank e Alice foram até a sala de Dumbledore, enquanto um Sirius desolado levava Gween em seu colo para a Ala Hospitalar, acompanhado por Remo e Emilly.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – murmurou ele. – Não hoje.

- Sirius, vai ficar tudo bem... – Remo tentou consolá-lo, embora soubesse da mentira de suas palavras.

Sirius entrou na Ala Hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey ficou estática ao vê-los, molhados, cheios de machucados, carregando o corpo de uma aluna.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, depois de se recuperar do choque.

- Ataque de comensais... em Hogsmeade. – disse Remo.

- Ela... ela... – murmurou Sirius, deitando Gween num leito branco – ela foi atingida pelo Avada Kedavra.

Madame Pomfrey levou as mãos à boca num gesto de terror, e, ainda assustada, foi até seu armário de poções e pegou a revigorante mais forte que achou. Depois, pegou uma poção revigorante dose pequena para cada um dos outros e disse:

- Peguem um leito.

- Não será necessário, Papoula. – disse Dumbledore, entrando no recinto. – Pelo menos não agora. Por favor, dê uma poção revigorante para cada um destes quatro alunos que eu trago comigo, e libere-os, pelo menos esta noite.

Madame Pomfrey, mais apavorada ainda ao ver mais quatro alunos naquele estado lastimável, foi até seu armário de poções e pegou novas poções revigorantes, entregou-as a cada um deles e disse:

- Mas a Srta. Cooper ainda não poderá ser liberada.

- Não se preocupe, Madame. – disse uma voz feminina firme e aconchegante.

Pelas portas da Ala Hospitalar entrou uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, trajando um longo vestido de linho azul-escuro, e talvez a simplicidade da roupa fosse o que a tornasse mais majestosa. Com um olhar firme e uma aparência forte e impenetrável, ela se dirigiu até o leito de Gween, e murmurando um encantamento, fez ela levitar alguns metros do chão.

- Vamos, Ellian, para minha sala. – disse Dumbledore, chamando a mulher. – E vocês... – disse ele, chamando os alunos. – Podem vir junto.

Todos trataram de acompanhar a dupla de sábios, rapidamente, pelo caminho que levava à sala de Dumbledore. Ele disse a senha e uma escada circular de pedra apareceu, onde todos subiram.

Dumbledore então subiu por uma outra escada dentro de sua sala, que levava para um andar de cima. Lá, ele indicou uma porta, e disse:

- Pronto, Ellian. Terá toda a privacidade necessária.

A mulher entrou, ainda de seu modo majestoso, como se tudo à sua volta agradece sua presença.

- Prof. Dumbledore? – perguntou Lílian timidamente. – Quem é aquela mulher?

- Ela, garotos, é Ellian, a Senhora de Avalon.

Estupefatos pela revelação, todos permaneceram calados, até que uns cinco minutos depois Frank se pronunciou.

- Mas... Prof. Dumbledore... isso é impossível! Avalon foi destruída!

- Não, Frank, não foi. Caillean escondeu Avalon nas brumas para manter a Ilha segura, e Avalon foi apenas escondida mais fundo na bruma. Por isso, torna-se muito mais difícil de achá-la, e pouquíssimas sacerdotisas, fora a Suma Sacerdotisa, conhecem o encantamento. Eu próprio, não o conheço. – esclareceu Dumbledore.

- E como essa... Ellian... chegou aqui em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou Emilly.

- De acordo com ela, Ellian e Gween compartilham de uma ligação maior do que imaginamos.

- E de onde... bem, de onde elas se conhecem? – perguntou Alice.

- Isso... é o que pode ter deixado-os curiosos por todos esses anos. – começou Dumbledore. – Não sei quem são os pais de Gween nem como ela foi parar lá, só sei que acabou chegando lá. Em Avalon.

"Era primavera e eu estava visitando Ellian e a Ilha quando ela, a Suma Sacerdotisa, me mostrou que estava criando uma nova garotinha, de menos de dois anos, na Ilha. Quando eu perguntei qual era seu nome, ela me respondeu apenas que não sabia quando encontrou-a, e resolveu nomeá-la de Gween, o nome que originou o nome 'Morgana' (acredito que todos a conheçam), e que vem do bretão e significa 'belo'.

"Ela me disse também que queria treiná-la para ser sua sucessora, mas acabou reconhecendo que alguns em Hogwarts fariam bem à criança. No verão, Gween passava um mês numa família trouxa, para se familiarizar com os hábitos modernos e aprender um pouco sobre a vidas dos não-mágicos.

"Quando a garota completou quatorze anos, Ellian me contatou mentalmente, dizendo que ela estava pronta para vir para Hogwarts. Porém, com o enorme conhecimento que a garota adquirira no tempo em que passou em Avalon, ela já tinha conhecimentos suficientes para entrar no quinto ano. E é por isso que ela é um ano adiantada, por isso que ainda não fez dezessete anos.

"Por ser uma 'filha de Avalon', Gween desenvolveu dons a mais, como a legilimência, o poder de controlar os elementos, dominou um pouco da arte da metamorfomagia e têm também a resistência maior contra as Maldições Imperdoáveis."

- Então... – murmurou Sirius num sussurro urgente. – Ela ainda pode... melhorar?

- Acredito que com a perícia da Dama do Lago, sim. – respondeu Dumbledore, tranqüilamente, os olhinhos azuis demonstrando compreensão por baixo daqueles óculos de meia-lua.

E naquele momento, após conhecer a verdadeira história de Gween, todos estavam abalados. Tiago deixara de incomodar Lílian, e esta, ao invés de ralhar com o maroto, aninhou-se nele a procura de consolo; Emilly, sempre esquecida, podia lembrar-se com detalhes de tudo o que havia ocorrido, e Remo, famoso pelo estado "Aluado", estava mais desperto que sempre esteve; Alice, sempre calma, tremia de nervosismo, os olhos manchados de lágrimas, enquanto Frank, que sempre tomava a liderança das situações, permanecia imóvel, sem saber o que fazer.

Dumbledore, sempre calmo e tranqüilo, deixava transparecer uma centelha de nervosismo, e os olhinhos sempre reconfortantes, como garantia de que tudo ia ficar bem, variavam entre a compreensão e a solidariedade, deixando lugar, às vezes, para a ansiedade que tomava conta de seu interior. Sirius, por fim, sempre garanhão e maroto, estava sério, com um olhar sofrido cheio de paixão, e seu corpo o traía, mostrando o quanto estava impaciente.

Então, silenciosamente, a Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon desceu as escadas e olhou para cada um dos presentes. Seus olhos pousaram em Sirius, e ela chamou-o.

- Garoto... venha aqui.

Prontamente Sirius levantou-se, indo até ela.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo. – disse Ellian.

Sirius seguiu-a enquanto Suma Sacerdotisa subia as escadas da sala de Dumbledore, até chegar na sala onde antes ela estivera.

- Pronto. Agora entre... tem o direito de ficar aí.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, mas não obteve resposta. Observou a Senhora de Avalon descer as escadas, com aquela característica majestade que chamava a atenção de todos, e abriu lentamente a porta.

-----------

- Prof. Dumbledore... – chamou Emilly. – Eu também quero ver como Gween está.

- Ela está bem. – disse Ellian. – Cansada, mas bem.

- Mas... porque não podemos ir vê-la? – perguntou Lílian. – Somos amigas dela há anos, nós precisamos ir!

- Desculpe-me, querida. O único aqui que tem esse direito é o rapaz que eu enviei. – disse Ellian, calmamente. – Não se preocupem. Depois que ela acordar, todos poderão visitá-la.

----------

Sirius entrou no ambiente circular, as luzes amareladas bruxuleantes dando um aspecto místico ao ambiente. Bem no centro do círculo, deitada, encontrava-se Gween. O maroto corou um bocado ao perceber que Gween estava nua por baixo do lençol macio branco, que contornava seu corpo, ressaltando suas formas perfeitas; e mesmo confuso, sem saber porque corara – afinal, o corpo feminino não era mais um mistério para ele – foi caminhando lentamente ate ela.

Sentou-se ao seu lado delicadamente, segurando a mão da garota. Viu a expressão do rosto de Gween contrair-se, e pequenas gotas de suor brotarem em sua testa. "Deve estar tendo um sonho agitado." pensou ele. "Ou até mesmo um pesadelo."

Então, ao observar a pequena vasilha prateada com água dentro, teve uma idéia, que só botaria em prática caso notasse desespero no rosto da garota.

Estava no topo do Tor, deitada em uma pedra, com um homem moreno de olhar determinado e dragões tatuados no braço sobre si. Era noite de Beltane, e os dois estavam se amando, celebrando aquela data.

Então, num flash, ela estava em Hogsmeade, apoiada na cerca que levava à Casa dos Gritos, lembrando-se de quando o moreno a havia beijado.

Num outro flash ela se viu novamente em Avalon, e do círculo do Tor partiu um estalo, e uma das pedras que marcavam as linhas de poder desabou.

A cena mudou novamente, e ela viu uma mulher morena de olhos azuis em sua frente, murmurando maldições.

Então, em outra cena, seu olhar desesperado observava seu amado, o moreno, lutar contra os romanos no topo do Tor, ao mesmo tempo que os druidas, desarmados, tentavam competir com os outros romanos, armados de lanças e espadas.

Num flash, ela observava, como que fora da cena, um moreno pegá-la no colo, quase chorando, enquanto outras pessoas começavam a duelar ferozmente com pessoas vestidas de preto.

Mudando de cena novamente, três soldados armados e protegidos com escudos trotaram na direção do moreno, seu amado, que adotou posição de defesa e desviou os golpes.

Viu, num novo flash, aquele mesmo moreno duelando ferozmente com a mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e uma expressão de fúria tomava conta do semblante do moreno.

Numa nova cena viu, desesperada, beirando as lágrimas, seu amado ser atingido no braço e logo em seguida nas costas, e então reconheceu-o. _Gawen._

Então sentiu algo molhado em sua testa e abriu lentamente os olhos. Sua visão ainda sem entrar totalmente em foco, observou aquele mesmo moreno sobre si, passando uma compressa de água na sua cabeça.

- Gawen... – murmurou ela.

- Gween, o que você disse? – murmurou ele. – Sou eu, Sirius!

"Gawen? Quem seria esse?", perguntou-se Sirius. Ao observar a expressão ansiosa e desesperada no rosto de Gween, minutos antes, resolveu passar levemente a compressa de água fria, e quando ela acordou, chamou-o de Gawen. Quem seria esse?

- Sirius, é você... – murmurou ela, compreendendo que aquilo tudo fora apenas um sonho.

E então, compreendendo _o sonho_, notou que não errara ao chamá-lo de Gawen. Conhecia a história de Avalon e sabia que quem ela vira e sentira no topo do Tor era Sianna. Mais que isso, quem ela _fora_ no topo do Tor... Sianna...

E o moreno, a quem ela amou e que a amara também, era Gawen, o mesmo moreno que chorara sobre seu corpo em Hogsmeade.

– Que bom que você está aqui... – completou ela.

Sirius segurou mais firmemente a mão da garota, sorrindo ao notar o seu agrado e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Agora sim. – disse ela.

Sirius passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto de Gween, tirando uma mecha loira de seu rosto.

E só então ela percebeu. Assim como ela amara Gawen, estava gostando deste novo Gawen, que um dia também seria dela. E pôde notar nos olhos deste moreno que ele também percebera isso. De maneira diferente, mas percebera.

Sirius inclinou-se, segurando o rosto dela com a mão, surpreso por ela não oferecer resistência. Mas quando ele já podia sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto, a porta se abriu, dando lugar à imagem majestosa da Senhora de Avalon.

- Gween, preciso falar com você. – disse ela.

A garota levantou-se lentamente, segurando o lençol diante de si, em seguida enrolando-o em seu corpo.

- E você, garoto, pode ir. Só precisarei falar com você depois. – continuou a Suma Sacerdotisa.

----------

Sirius passou pela porta, deixando para trás o silencioso e reservado ambiente, e entrando na sala de Dumbledore.

- Então... – perguntaram os outros. – Como ela está?

- Bem. – disse ele, sentando-se numa poltrona. – Não me perguntem. – completou, sentindo o olhar do diretor pousar sobre si.

----------

- Eu acho que não preciso lhe dizer sobre o que quero falar com você... – murmurou a Suma Sacerdotisa.

- Então é verdade? – perguntou Gween.

- A história de Avalon é muito antiga, e da mesma forma que Morgana abrigou a alma de Sianna, você está fazendo o mesmo. De certa forma, você _é_ Sianna, Gween.

- E... e o Black? – perguntou Gween.

- Sim. Você não percebe que os dois garotos, o do passado e o do presente, têm o mesmo olhar afiado e inteligente, a expressão desafiadora e corajosa?

Gween baixou os olhos e sorriu. É, ela sabia... por mais que quisesse esconder.

- E então... o que você vai falar para ele? – perguntou Gween.

- A verdade. – respondeu a Senhora de Avalon.

- Ellian, não! – pediu Gween.

- Gween, ele tem o direito de saber.

- Então... pelo menos só não fale... do destino de Gawen e Sianna.

- Tudo bem. Embora eu ache que ele já descobriu. – acrescentou, sorrindo. – Pelo menos uma parte.

Então a Senhora de Avalon levantou-se, abraçou e Gween, e, depois de entregar-lhe uma roupa, disse:

- Pode ir chamá-lo, Gween.

----------

Gween desceu majestosamente as escadas que levavam para a sala de Dumbledore, vestindo um longo vestido de linho azul escuro, de mangas largas, igual ao de Ellian. O tecido macio caí-lhe levemente pelo corpo, revelando suas formas.

- Black, Ellian me pediu para te chamar. – disse ela, abandonando a bondade que usara quando estava na sala circular e voltando ao velho tom malicioso e provocante.

Intrigado, Sirius levantou-se e foi até lá. Gween desabou sobre uma poltrona, os amigos correndo ao seu encontro, sendo assaltada de perguntas.

- Você está bem?

- Está cansada?

- Não tem nada doendo?

- Quer deitar?

- Calma, calma, calma. – disse ela. – Vou tentar responder todas, mas do jeito que vocês falaram, todos juntos, não sei se conseguirei. – disse ela, divertida, e os amigos sorriram vendo que ela estava bem. – Estou bem, só um pouco cansada, sem nada doendo e não estou com vontade de deitar, pois estava deitada até agora. Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Ah, Gween! – Emilly pulou no pescoço da amiga, abraçando-a fortemente. – Não sabe como eu estou feliz... não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada...

- Ei, ei, está tudo bem. – disse Gween, alisando o cabelo da amiga.

Emilly, então, desvencilhou-se, dando lugar para os outros amigos. Lílian, que abraçou a amiga demoradamente; Alice, que abraçou-a beirando as lágrimas; Remo, que abraçou-a timidamente; Frank, do seu jeito acanhado, e Tiago, com a pose de convencido mas ainda assim carinhoso.

----------

- Então... você é mesmo a Senhora de Avalon? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. E você é Sirius Black. – não era uma pergunta.

- Humm... – fez o garoto. – O que você quer?

- Eu quero lhe contar algo. – disse ela, serenamente. – Há muitos anos, antes mesmo de Avalon ser envolta em brumas, Caillean, a Suma Sacerdotisa, levou um garoto para ser treinado pelos druidas de Avalon. Seu nome era Gawen.

- Ei, esse foi o nome que Gween me chamou.

Ellian sorriu e continuou.

- A Rainha do Reino Encantado, sabendo do destino glorioso Gawen, ofereceu-se para treiná-lo da melhor maneira possível, pedindo em troca que Caillean treinasse sua única filha, Sianna. Gawen e Sianna conviveram por muito tempo juntos, acabando por se apaixonar.

"Exatamente no dia após a noite de Beltane em que Gawen e Sianna se amaram, Avalon foi invadida pelos romanos e Gawen foi ferido mortalmente. Caillean, querendo proteger Avalon para que pudesse cuidar de Gawen tranqüilamente, pediu ajuda à Rainha do Reino Encantado, que ajudou prontamente, ensinando o encantamento necessário para levar Avalon para 'fora do mundo humano'.

"Infelizmente, o esforço das sacerdotisas não foi suficiente, e Gawen pediu para ajudar. Num último esforço, no topo do Tor, ele dirigiu suas energias para este feito, e ele, Sianna e Caillean conseguiram, finalmente, levar Avalon para dentro da bruma. Com este enorme esforço, o delicado fio que unia Gawen à vida se partiu, mas ele ainda deixou uma centelha de sua vida no ventre de Sianna."

- Mas... eu não entendo porque você me contaria isso.

- Acontece, garoto, que o corpo de Gween abriga a mesma alma abrigada por Sianna, e o seu corpo abriga a mesma alma abrigada por Gawen.

**NOTA:** qro agradcer pela generosa qntidade de comentários... ADOREI! Enormes desculpas, mas como eu jah disse lah em cima, eu e o fanfiction juntos não dah boa coisa, rssss... E aí, felizes por saber o segredo da Gween? Um ainda não foi esclarecido... mas apenas alguns de vocês devem ter notado de ql mistério estou falando, pois nah eh uma mistério visível. O próximo capitulo chama-se "Quase Amor", e preparem-se para cenas S/G e T/L. Só digo isso... hehe!

Ahhh, gente! Eu não minto quando digo pah vocês lerem minhas songs... qm jah tivc lido "Alvorada Voraz" jah teria lido o bônus... minhas songs escondem MTAS coisas... por isso, pessoal, leiam minhas songs, e leiam nas entrelinhas, pois elas escondem mta coisa, hehe!

**Esse capítulo eu dedico à Mimi Granger! É uma garota que eu adoro, e foi a única que se deu conta que os fatos do capítulo 19 estavam na song "Alvorada Voraz" (e outros também estão) e, portanto, a Gween não teria morrido. PARABÉNS, garota! Hoje eu envio para você metade do próximo capítulo. Ok? Beijos!**

Por favor, comentem, tá legal? Adorei os comentários... continuem assim! Muitooooooo obrigada! Fazia (sem mentira) semanas que eu não comentava... mas depois de todos esses comentários me veio uma inspiração-relampago e eu escrevi + um cap... viu como comentar ajuda? Hehe, continuem assim. Hoje eu não poderei visitar as fics alheias, pois vou passar a tarde fora. Domingo TALVEZ eu saia, então deixarei soh pra semana que vem. Se não sair, eu comento nas fics alheias, ok? Vamos agora aos comments:

**Gi Foxster: **então qm sab comentah di veix em qnd pah diz q tah votandu? Soh pah eu sabr... maix vlw pelux votos, eu AMUUUU elix! Bjux!

**Bella: **q bom q gosto! Hehe... era msm... E realmnt, eh mto duro ser inteligente... heheheheheeh! E tpo, a gnt não se axa, a gnt EH! Sobre u mail, bm q vc disse: meu pc estragou, perdeu qse td i foi pro concerto. A gnt feix um upgrade i pah i agora tah melhor. Mas assim, vc vai receber metadi du cap 20 por mail essa semana, pode ser? Bjux!

**Nathália Black: **pode dxah, vo hj msm lah! Essa semna leio i axu ki semana ki vein jah comentu, flw? Vlw pelux elogiux i pelu comment! Bjux!

**mari:** um dos pensamentos q eu maix gosto eh aqle q diz q nd eh absoluto, nd eh 100 certo. Espero ki issu ti dxe content! Bjuuxxx!

**Paula: **soh bônus nesse sabadu. Maix sabadu ki vein xega u prox cap... ok? Bjux!

**Wallace: **esse bônus responde ALGUMAS pgtas se vc ler nas ENTRELINHAS, hehe... u meu pc pifou, hj di mannha ki volto! Aih tv ki configurah tddddddddd! Modem, Internet, MSN, i pah... mtu xatu! Maix em fim, to di voltaaaaaaa! Pensa pelo lado bom: qnd vc receber as respostas vai ter uma felicidade IMENSA pq vai matah toda a tua curiosidade... tah, i mi envia viu? Tb to curiosa! Bjuuuxxxx!

**mari:** Acertou em xeio! Hehe... está filix com o cap? Hehe!

**Wallace:** as vzs td dpnd do gostinho! Mas nem t preocupa, aki tah o cap... nem foi tão ruim assim esperar, neh? E aki tah a recompensa... hehe! Bjux!

**Alessandra LeBlack:** eu TAVA meio bravinha... mas agora tah td bem! Falandu nisso, to lendo o ultimo cap da sua fic... MUITO show! Vo comentah dps, hehe... **GENTE: fic da Ale rox a lot: "Snape e Gina: Fruto da Ilusão", leiam!**. Bjux!

**Bella:** que bom que gosto! Hehe, anda prevendo sim! Bom, eu nah mandei u cap por que andei com alguns probleminhas... com a Internet e alguns sites... affff! Mas assim, me contata por MSN (calimie Hotmail . com) pra gnt tc, aih eu t digo algumas coisas da fic pah compensah u cap, ok? Bjux!

**Gina Potter:** tah aki o 20! Gostou? Espro que sim! Bom, e como você viu, eu nah MATEI a Gween. Soh dei um sustinho em vocês, hehe... Bjux!

**Pri:** que bom que gosto do bônus! Bom, como você viu, a Gween nah morreu naooo! Soh um sustinho em vocês, rssss... E sobre ela ficar com o Sirius, ainda não me decidi sobre isso. Mas esse cap traz algumas pistas... c você nah notou, leia e releia... pois tah td aih, nas entrelinhas... ou nem tão nelas, hehe!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** olha, eu até deixaria. Mas é que eu também vou fazer uma continuação, e aí como a Gween poderia ter dois futuros distintos? Como eu sou a autora, poderia até ficar ruim pra sua fic, já que ela seria um futuro opcional, pois o verdadeiro já existe. Mas em todo caso, me manda um e-mail (gweenblack yahoo . com . br) pra gente conversar, e eu posso te dar umas ajudas e dicas para a sua personagem. Que tal? Topa? Mas olha que xato: u link que você me dxo nah apareceu! Manda um e-mail pra gnt conversar i trokr idéias, tah? Bjux!

**Mimi Granger:** **PARABÉNS!** Você foi a unicaaaa que se deu conta da relação entre Amores Marotos e Alvorada Voraz, hehe. Que bom que tah gostando da historia, adoro tua opinião. E aí, feliz com o destino dessa fic? Parece que a "quase morte" da Gween aproximou um pouco ela do seu par, não eh? Hehe! Bjuxxx!

**Luks Gra7:** axu ki as tuas pgtas foram respondidas nesse cap, nah eh? Hehe! Melhor que dica: te dei o cap das respostas! E aí, gostou? Hehe, bjux!

**Lisa Black:** ehh... eu fiz... e você também viu em Alvorada Voraz... mas rele a song e vai notah que tem mta coisa escondida nas entrelinhas, hehe... como o fato de a Gween nah ter morrido, o que foi revelado nesse cap. Hehe... Eh, Lily com ciumeeeeeee! E sobre parar na melhor parte, qm é a srta. pra dizr isso? Hehe, brinks... mas você faz isso bem + que eu! UHhuasuhasas... E o cap tah aki, gosto? Hehe, bjuxxx!

**Lilica Evans Potter:** e aí, o que achou do cap? Vlw por comentah!

**BaBi Evans:** sossegou um pouco dps da volta da Gween? Hehe... Bjuxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Quel:** mas agora tah td bm, nah eh? Hehe... espero que tenha gostado, bjux! Vlw pelo comment!

**Bi Radcliffe: **hehe, obrigada! Mas ela voltou, não eh? Vlw pelos elogios... eu vo lah sim, ok? Soh não hj que meu pai tah enxendo o saco... nah ker nem que eu atualize a fic! Mas to kai... bjuuxxxxxx

**Ysi:** tah aki tua resposta, hehe, esperto que tenha gostado! Bjux!

**Jane-Granger:** hehe... sem problemas! Gosto do cap? Espero que sim, bjuxx!

**Bom, gente, é isso. Beijos, Gween Black**

**P.S.: Gente, eu escrevi tudo isso aí em cima às 2hrs e meia da tarde. Porém meu querido pai fez um escândalo, dizendo que eu ia me atrasar e mais uns negócios, e literalmente me EXPULSOU do computador. Portanto, somente agora, 6hrs e 10min da tarde que eu estou conseguindo postar. Estou certa da compreensão de vocês... beijos, beijos e mais beijos! Comentem POR FAVOR, tá bom? Gween Black **


	22. Quase Amor

- Capítulo Vinte e Um –

_Quase Amor_

Sirius desceu as escadas pensativo, refletindo sobre o que a Suma Sacerdotisa dissera. Desceu os olhos para olhar para sala de Dumbledore, e seus olhos pousaram em Gween, sentada em uma poltrona, de pernas cruzadas. Sorriu maliciosamente, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Então... – começou Dumbledore. – Acredito que isso seja o suficiente, por hoje. Podem ir se deitar, acredito que estejam muito cansados. Só peço que falem com Madame Pomfrey amanhã, para que ela verifique se está tudo bem.

Todos concordaram, saindo silenciosamente da sala de Dumbledore.

- Então, Sirius... – começou Tiago. – O que ela queria com você?

- A Senhora de Avalon? Me contar uma história. – disse Sirius.

- Te contar uma história? – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo. – Pra quê ela iria contar _uma história_ para você?

- Acontece que esta história tem um significado... – disse ele, sorrindo e indicando Gween com a cabeça.

- Ah... – disse Tiago.

- Então, se me permite. – disse Sirius, deixando-se ficar para trás.

- Remo... Remo, espera! – chamou Tiago.

- Tiago? O que é? – perguntou Remo, que estava indo junto com Emilly, Frank e Alice.

- Eu vou com você.

- E o Sirius?

- Vai ficar. – disse Tiago.

- Por qu... – começou Remo, mas sorriu, ao avistar o amigo. – Só podia.

Emilly, que também havia se virado para ver porque Sirius resolvera deixar-se para trás, murmurou, entre risos:

- Ah... vou chamar a Lily, então. LILY!

- Emilly? Que é? – disse a ruiva.

- Vem aqui... – pediu Emilly.

Lílian lançou um olhar intrigado a Emilly, mas fez o que a amiga pediu.

- Então... o que você quer? – perguntou, quando chegou ao lado de Emilly.

- Deixar Sirius e Gween sozinhos, ora. – respondeu a garota, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Ah... – disse Lílian, para apenas minutos depois eles entrarem pelo buraco do retrato. – Pronto... são os únicos nos corredores.

----------

- Então... – começou Sirius. – Você sabe o que a Senhora de Avalon me disse?

- É claro que sei. – respondeu Gween, de modo arrogante. – Ellian inclusive me pediu para falar pra você.

- E você deixou? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.

- Não tive escolha. – respondeu ela, com descaso.

- E porque ela me chamou para ir ver você, quando você ainda estava dormindo?

- Não sei. – falou Gween.

- Você não me chamou durante o sono?

- Não seja ridículo, Black.

- Agora já voltou a ser Black?

- E quando foi diferente? – disse ela, irônica.

- Quando você estava naquele "quarto" da sala de Dumbledore. Esqueceu que me chamou de Sirius?

- Não estava no meu estado normal. – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

- Ei... – começou Sirius, parando de andar. – Onde você está indo?

- Torre de Astronomia. – disse ela. – Preciso ver as estrelas.

- Eu vou junto com você, então.

- Não, obrigado. – ironizou ela.

- Você não tem escolha. – respondeu ele.

Gween, num movimento rápido, virou-se para Sirius, prensando-o contra a parede.

- Ah, não tenho, Black? – disse ela, ameaçadoramente, os olhos brilhando com malícia e inteligência.

- Não. – disse ele, puxando-a pela cintura, colando seu peito no dela.

Gween passou as unhas levemente pelo rosto de Sirius, num gesto provocante, pousando-as na boca do maroto.

- Agora que eu sei da história, agora que eu sei da verdade, você não tem mais chance contra mim. – disse ele.

- Não, Black? – perguntou ela, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Não. Não conseguirá mais resistir a mim, sabendo que estamos unidos por um laço do destino.

- Laços se rompem, querido. – disse ela.

- Não neste caso. – disse ele, aproximando-a mais.

- Isso... – começou ela. Passou a língua sensualmente pelo pescoço do maroto, antes de completar: - ...sou eu que decido.

----------

- Eles estão demorando, hein!

- Sirius deve estar aproveitando. – disse Tiago.

- Coitada da Gween... – murmurou Lílian.

- Eu não diria isso. – começou Emilly. – Coitado do Sirius... – disse ela, sorrindo.

----------

Gween desvencilhou-se dele, lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso antes de voltar a caminhar.

- Você não espera que eu fique para trás, espera? – perguntou Sirius.

- Tinha a esperança. – disse ela, rindo.

- Sinto decepcioná-la. – respondeu ele. – Então... eu acho isso tudo uma injustiça.

- Eu também. – concordou ela. – Voldemort não podia assassinar tantas pessoas apenas para aumentar seu poder.

- Não estou falando disso.

- Ah, não? – perguntou ela, virando-se para olhá-lo.

- Não.

- Está falando do quê, então?

- De você. Porque fizeram você tão linda, tão perfeita _para mim_ para você ficar me esnobando e me provocando cada vez mais?

- A vida é injusta, Black. – disse ela, voltando a caminhar.

- Não se você puder evitar. – disse ele, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho predador.

- Que pena... – falou ela.

- Porquê?

- Não é que eu não possa... – começou ela. – é que eu não quero.

Sirius ia responder, mas Gween abriu uma porta à sua frente. Foi caminhando até o parapeito da janela, e sentou-se lá. Respirou profundamente, levantando os olhos para as estrelas.

- Ah... isso é um paraíso. – disse.

- Ainda mais com você. – disse Sirius, indo até ela e envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Black, por favor... controle-se. – falou ela.

- E o melhor é que você não pode se desvencilhar. – disse ele, observando a única saída que ela tinha: a janela.

- Posso sim. – disse ela, pegando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço que jogou o garoto longe.

----------

Emilly bocejou.

- Não dá. – murmurou ela. – Fui uma das primeiras a acordar, e já são quatro horas da madrugada. – então ela bocejou de novo. – Preciso ir dormir... vocês me desculpem, e quando os dois chegarem, por favor, falem que eu tentei ficar acordada.

Os outros começaram a rir, mas Remo acabou levantando também.

- Ah, eu não vou ficar aqui segurando vela... – disse ele. – Eu também vou dormir... Ainda bem que amanhã é domingo, porque se fosse dia de semana eu acho que nenhum de nós estaria acordado o suficiente para prestar atenção nas aulas.

- Ah, Remo, é fim-de-semana, não me lembre que eu ainda tenho aulas, tá bom? – disse Tiago, no que os outros riram.

- Falando em aulas, vocês já fizeram o dever de feitiços?

- Ãhn... quê? – perguntou Tiago, desorientado.

- Não fizeram... você e o Sirius, só...

- Bom... pelo menos desta vez eu não me esqueci. – murmurou Emilly. – Talvez a Gween não tenha feito... não sei. Fala com ela.

- Aham. Pode deixar. – respondeu Tiago.

- Então... boa noite a todos. – disse Emilly, subindo, com Remo ao seu lado.

----------

- Ai! Porque você fez isso, hein? – perguntou Sirius, do outro lado da torre.

- Você não me deixou escolha... – disse ela, voltando o olhar para o céu, seu vestido ondulando ao vento que vinha da janela.

- Claro que deixei. Você que não seguiu... – comentou ele, o olhar malicioso devorando o corpo da garota. – Você podia muito bem ter me beijado.

- Aí você acorda, não é, Black? Porque eu te beijar só pode ser um sonho. – ironizou ela.

- Não... muito mais que um sonho. – disse ele. – E você verá... em breve.

- Estarei esperando. – disse ela, sorrindo marota.

----------

- Então, Frank... eu também vou dormir. – disse Alice, levantando-se e puxando o namorado pela mão.

- Vai? – perguntou ele, levantando-se e beijando a garota.

- Aham... daí talvez eu não durma até tão tarde amanha... – disse ela, rindo.

- Então... eu te acompanho. – disse ele, subindo as escadas para os dormitórios junto com ela.

- Humm... que companhia mais maravilhosa! – disse ela, sorrindo.

----------

- Mas então, vai ficar aí até amanhã? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro que não, mas se quiser ir, pode ir. – respondeu ela.

- Eu te espero. – disse ele.

- Não precisa, pode ir.

- Não pense que eu não entendi, Srta. Cooper. Você quer me mandar embora, não é?

- Você pensou? Meu Deus! Não disse que não doía? – disse ela, irônica.

- Hahaha... – ironizou Sirius.

- Mas então... vai embora ou não? – falou ela, direta.

- Claro que não. E ainda pergunta... de noite, escuro, só eu e você... você acha que eu iria perder essa chance?

Gween balançou a cabeça, voltando a mirar as estrelas.

- Que é que você tanto olha para elas, hein? – perguntou Sirius.

- São lindas... – disse ela. – E depois, querido, eu sou pisciana. Nunca ouviu falar da fama de sonhador do signo de Peixes?

- Não. – respondeu ele, no que Gween revirou os olhos. – E eu sou de Novembro... sou Escorpião. Te diz alguma coisa?

Gween não sabia muito sobre signos que não fossem o dela, porém a ligação entre Escorpião e Peixes ela conhecia muito bem. Eram uma combinação perfeita.

- Sim, claro. – ironizou ela. – Toda a pessoa regida pelo signo de Escorpião é irritante e chata.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, no que Gween começou a rir.

- É claro que não! Não sei quase nada sobre outros signos que não Peixes.

- Ah...

- Está ficando tarde... eu acho que vou voltar...

- É, eu já estava pensando nisso. – disse Sirius, postando-se junto a ela.

- Acho que arranjei um guarda-costas novo... – ironizou ela, começando a caminhar.

----------

_Eu quero ficar só,_

_Mas comigo só eu não consigo_

_Eu quero ficar junto,_

_Mas sozinho só não é possível_

- Evans? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Tiago, notando o estado de choque que a garota ainda se encontrava.

- A Gween... ela quase... ela quase... – murmurou ela, a voz mais baixa a cada palavra.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, ela está bem...

- Mas isso não compensa o susto! Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse nos atingir... e aí... de repente... acontece um ataque de comensais em Hogsmeade e a Gween quase... – então começou a chorar.

- Evans? Ela está bem. Já passou. E isso nunca mais vai acontecer, eu prometo.

_É preciso amar direito,_

_Um amor de qualquer jeito_

_Ser amor a qualquer hora,_

_Ser amor de corpo inteiro_

Lílian levantou os olhos cheios de água e dirigiu-os para o maroto a sua frente. O olhar compreensivo de Tiago, somado a sua expressão preocupada, e a pose protetora, balançaram o coração de Lílian.

- Potter... eu... – ela baixou os olhos, mirando o chão. – Eu queria... humm... te pedir desculpas.

Tiago levantou o olhar para ela.

- Eu falei com a Gween. E ela... bem... esclareceu as coisas para mim.

- Eu... eu estava muito irritada, a aula tinha sido uma droga, a Gween passou o tempo todo me incomodando e quando eu saí a minha mochila ainda rasgou... e eu acabei descontando tudo em você.

_Amor de dentro pra fora,_

_Amor que eu desconheço_

_Quero um amor maior,_

_Amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior,_

_Amor maior que eu_

Tiago aproximou-se lentamente, ajoelhando-se na frente de Lílian.

- Não se preocupe. Não estou zangado com você. – disse ele, sinceramente.

Lílian foi pega de surpresa por uma sensação de culpa. Depois de tudo o que ela havia dito para o maroto ele ainda dizia que não estava zangado com ela. E então sentiu-se como se fosse a pessoa mais horrível do mundo, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Tiago levantou a mão, secando gentilmente a lágrima que escorria. Segurou o rosto da garota pelo queixo e disse:

- Acho que todos nós ficamos abalados pelo que aconteceu. Parece que os braços de Voldemort chegam até nós... e eu não quero gastar nosso tempo brigando com você.

_Então seguirei meu coração ate o fim_

_Pra saber se é amor_

_Magoarei mesmo assim_

_Mesmo sem querer_

_Pra saber se é amor_

De repente aquela imagem que tinha de Tiago, que dizia que ele era um maroto cafajeste, que só pensava nele mesmo, queria o mundo a seus pés e destruía o coração das garotas começou a se dissolver, e um sentimento que há muito tempo ela tentava negar pulsou mais forte.

- Desculpa, Potter. Eu não queria magoar você.

- Já passou. Você ainda é especial para mim.

_Eu estarei mais feliz_

_Mesmo morrendo de dor_

_Pra saber se é amor,_

_Se é amor_

Tiago sorriu, aquele sorriso largo e maroto que irradiava alegria, que ele lançava todos os dias para ela, e uma recaída para a insegurança pegou Lílian de surpresa. Será que ele queria apenas usá-la?

Mas não havia mais tempo para recaídas. Tiago estava muito perto agora, o perfume de lírios que Lílian usava entorpecendo o garoto. Então, pousou a mão na nuca de Lílian e puxou-a para um beijo ardente.

Embora sua razão dissesse para resistir, todos os seus sentidos eram a favor do momento pelo qual estava passando, e Lílian mergulhou a mão nos cabelos do garoto.

Instantes depois, Lílian conseguiu empurrá-lo, mas fez isso levemente, quase gentilmente. Então, sem dizer nada, virou as costas, e, alisando a boca com os dedos, partiu para o dormitório.

_Quero um amor maior,_

_Amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior,_

_Um amor maior que eu_

Tiago levantou-se sorrindo no mesmo instante em que o buraco do retrato se abriu, deixando passar Gween e Sirius.

- Boa noite, garotos. – disse Gween, dirigindo-se para o dormitório.

- Boa noite, linda. Sonhe comigo. – disse Sirius, piscando o olho, no que Gween revirou os olhos, com uma expressão sarcástica. – E então... porque esse sorriso todo? – disse ele, dirigindo-se para Tiago.

- Fiz as pazes com a minha ruivinha... – disse Tiago, sonhador.

- Parabéns, Pontas... – murmurou Sirius. – Só não imagino como.

- Pode acreditar, Almofadinhas. Foi muito melhor do que você pode imaginar.

**NOTA:** aiii, eu axu esse cap taaaao fofo! Ahh, ele não é fofo? Bom... to MTO³³³³³ cansada... sem noção... hj tive aula! Em pleno sábado! Um de historia, dois de matemática e dois física... I dps tv a festinha junina... ateh umas 7 hrs... bah, to morta...

Bom, o prox cap se chama "Amor e Ódio" e é composto por duas songs. Uma do Ti e outra Lily, com as músicas Here Without You e I Hate Everything About You. Bom, eh soh isso que eu digo.

Bjux, i vamos aos comments:

**Wallace:** yashuyasuhsahsua... mas tah bem escondido sim! Hehe! OBRIGADA! Vlw... você nah sabe como fikei feliz quando li seus elogios... vlw... msm... E o T/L ainda vai demorah... S/G mais ainda, SE acontecer... tem que ter paciência... falei que esse cap ia ter T/L e S/G, não que eles iam c acertah, hehe... espera + um poko (muitinho), ok? I u cap tah aki! Bjuxx!

**Bella:** Mil desculpasss, sqci de trocar! Você me perdoa? Ahh, que bom que gostou! I a outra metad você ganhou aqui, não é? Hehe! Ok, sem problemas... hehe... Bjux!

**Gi Foxster:** Hehe... vlw... bom, agora tirem suas próprias conclusões... daki alguns caps vai ter mais umas respostinhas... da boca da Gween desta vez, quando... oops, flei demais! Deixa pra quando você ler . Ebaaa! Bjux!

**Alessandra LeBlack:** hehe... d nada... vlw! Bjux!

**mari:** que bom que gostou! Bjuxx!

**BaBi Evans:** hehe... Bom, espero que você nah tenha c decepcionado com o inicio desse cap... meio simplesinho para qm esperava +... mas sei lah, eu gostei, hehe. Ahhh, mtu show festinha junina, neh? Muito legal te ver! Te adoroooo, bjosss!

**Bi Radcliffe:** eh, neh? Também fikei com doh dele, hasuhsauhasuhas... Sério? Nossa! Hehe... o que axou do cap? Espero que tenha gostado! Vlw, bjuxxx!

**Lisa Black:** que bommm! UHuhasduhsahuasuhas... eh, neh, eu também gostei... hehe, falei pra você! Eh triste, neh? Eu também tive que arrastar as paginas de alguns livros sem poder ler outros... uma tragedia! Hehe... bjuxxx! E eu kero os caps das tuas fics! Hehe, bjuxx!

**Stacy:** é só ver que logo depois que o Sirius vai pra "salinha do tio Dumbie" começa um sonho da Gween. Esclareci alguma coisa? Espero que sim, hehe... uma dica é você ler o livro "A Senhora de Avalon", da Marion Zimmer Bradley, que vai ajudah um bokdo! Hehe.. .bjux!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** eheh... tah aki ele... e ah... eu nah fikei com medo XDDD Hasuhsauhsauh, zueeeera Zõ/ Bjux!

**Por hoje é só... espero que tenha gostado, e COMENTEM POR FAVOR! Beijos enormes,**

**Gween Black**


	23. Amor e Ódio

- Capítulo Vinte e Dois –

_Amor e Ódio_

**A hundred days have made me older, **

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho _

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face **

_Desde a última vez que eu vi seu lindo rosto_

Tiago deitou-se na cama, os olhos brilhando. O rosto de Lílian tomou forma em sua mente, e ele sorriu. Como podia amar tanto uma garota?

Viu seu sorriso angelical, e também sua expressão de quando ficava brava – igualmente linda. Sentiu sua pele macia e quente, seus lábios perfeitos, encaixando-se com os dele.

Sentiu o cheiro de seu perfume adocicado, de lírios, que tinha poder de inebriá-lo – assim como a sua beleza.

**A thousand lies have made me colder **

_Mil mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

**And I don't think I can look at this the same **

_E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira_

"Ah, Lílian..." pensou, fechando os olhos, lembrando-se do beijo que há pouco experimentara. "Porque você não admite logo que me ama para podermos viver felizes?", pensou, esperançoso.

Ele sabia que a amava. Tinha certeza. Só não sabia porque Lílian não entendia isso, se estava tão visível. Era quase mais forte do que ele próprio.

**But all the miles that separate **

_Todos os quilômetros que nos separam _

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face **

_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com você_

Naquele momento, a certeza maior do que qualquer coisa, teve vontade de gritar pro mundo o quanto a amava, de provar para ela a verdade de suas palavras. Queria ter a certeza de que poderia viver com ela para sempre.

O rosto de sua ruiva invadiu novamente seus pensamentos. Realmente... sonhar com ela era a melhor coisa que existia.

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você querida _

**But your still on my lonely mind **

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente_

**I think about you baby **

_Eu penso em você, querida_

**And I dream about you all the time **

_E eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

Se aquilo era sonhar acordado ou sonhar normalmente não importava. Só importava que era maravilhoso!

Porque ela o odiava tanto? Algumas palavras e dúvidas teimavam em torturá-lo. Será que era ódio verdadeiro?

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

**But you still with me in my dreams **

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

**And tonight**

_E hoje à noite_

**There's only you and me **

_É apenas você e eu_

Lembrou-se de quando, há uma semana, havia ouvido as palavras que mais dilaceraram seu coração. Uma angústia crescente tomou novamente conta dele. Seria verdade?

Não, não podia ser verdade. E ela havia pedido desculpas. Seria o começo de uma aceitação?

**The miles just keep rolling **

_Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr _

**As the people leave their way to say hello **

_Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer olá_

Por mais que aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma ilusão ou uma esperança, era bom, muito bom, e Tiago não queria voltar para a realidade.

Iria fazer com que ela visse que ele a amava de verdade, que nunca seria capaz de magoá-la e que queria tê-la junto de si para sempre.

**I've heard this life is overrated **

_Eu ouvi que essa vida é superestimada_

**But I hope that this gets better as we go **

_Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos_

Abriu os olhos novamente, e mirou o céu. As estrelas brilhavam em volta de uma lua reluzente. Pareciam mostrar como ele estava se sentindo: num paraíso.

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você querida _

**But your still on my lonely mind **

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente_

**I think about you baby **

_Eu penso em você, querida_

**And I dream about you all the time **

_E eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

Gostava dela, amava ela, mas aquilo não era suficiente para fazer com que ela o amasse também. O que seria preciso? Naquele momento de segurança e coragem, ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter a certeza de que seu amor seria correspondido.

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

**But you still with me in my dreams **

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

**And tonight**

_E hoje à noite_

**There's only you and me **

_É apenas você e eu_

E mesmo assim a visão de que aquilo era apenas uma incerteza, suposição, sonho, atormentava-o, fazendo com que um sentimento ruim começasse a sufocá-lo. Agonia... devia ser isso. Insegurança, também... talvez.

Tudo podia ser mais simples. Ele podia não gostar dela, e tudo estaria bem. Ou ainda ela poderia gostar dele... e tudo estaria perfeito.

**Everything I know**

_Tudo que eu sei _

**And anywhere I go **

_E em qualquer lugar que eu vou_

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **

_É difícil, mas isso não acaba com o meu amor _

Era uma tarefa difícil, suportar tudo o que ele estava suportando. Pela primeira vez na vida, insegurança. Incerteza, até medo. Mas mesmo no meio daquela confusão, uma coisa pairava com certeza: amor.

**And when the last one falls**

_E quando a última pessoa disser_

**When it's all said and done **

_Quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **

_É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor_

Amor... às vezes deixando sua vida num monótono preto-e-branco, embora na maioria das vezes ele servisse para colori-la.

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você querida _

**But your still on my lonely mind **

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente_

**I think about you baby **

_Eu penso em você, querida_

**And I dream about you all the time **

_E eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

Seria melhor tentar esquecê-la? "Não." Respondeu uma vozinha em seu interior. "Ame-a. Um dia ela também te amará."

**I'm here without you baby **

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

**But you still with me in my dreams **

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

**And tonight**

_E hoje à noite_

**There's only you and me **

_É apenas você e eu_

E Tiago sorriu. "Um dia ela também me amará."

----------

**Every time we lie awake**

_Toda vez nós mentimos despertando_

**After every hit we take**

_Após todo golpe que nós damos_

**Every feeling that I get**

_Tudo aquilo o que eu senti_

**But I haven't missed you yet**

_Mas eu não senti falta de você ainda_

Lílian arrumou suas coisas, vestiu sua camisola confortável e deitou-se em sua cama. Relaxou-se, sentindo uma paz começar a invadi-la.

E então um rosto entrou em seus pensamentos: um rosto bonito, de olhos cor-de-avelã, e cabelos pretos arrepiados.

**Every roommate kept awake**

_Todo colega de quarto mantido acordado_

**By every sigh and scream we make**

_Por todo suspiro e grito que fazemos_

**All the feelings that I get**

_Tudo aquilo o que eu senti_

**But I still don't miss you yet**

_Mas eu continuo sem sentir sua falta_

"Potter!", pensou, levando instintivamente as mãos à boca. "O que está acontecendo comigo?".

Só havia uma resposta. Apenas uma resposta plausível: havia sido enfeitiçada! Mas como? Não, ela conhecia um bom número de azarações, e nenhuma fazia isso. Poção do amor era proibida em Hogwarts. Eles ainda não haviam aprendido os feitiços da paixão. O que era então?

**Only when I stop to think about it**

_Só quando eu paro para pensar nisto..._

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

Um vozinha irritante que sempre vinha incomodá-la nos momentos de reflexão e que tinha a voz de Gween quando se tratava de assuntos do coração invadiu sua mente, dizendo lenta e suavemente: "Amor".

"Não! Eu odeio aquele cafajeste!" rebateu ela.

"Então porque você adorou ter sido beijada?" retrucou a vozinha.

**Every time we lie awake**

_Toda vez nós mentimos despertando_

**After every hit we take**

_Após todo golpe que nós damos_

**Every feeling that I get**

_Tudo aquilo o que eu senti_

**But I haven't missed you yet**

_Mas eu não senti falta de você ainda_

Lílian negou. Não gostara de ter sido beijada. Muito pelo contrário, odiara! Então porque aquela sensação esquisita que fazia seu estômago revirar havia tomado conta dela no momento do beijo?

"Só posso estar ficando louca..." concluiu, orgulhosa.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

_Só quando eu paro para pensar nisto..._

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

"Eu odeio ele. Eu odeio ele. Eu odeio ele." Começou a repetir mecanicamente, como que para ter certeza e segurança de que aquilo era verdade.

"Não, você não odeia ele. Você o ama." voltou a interrompê-la a vozinha.

"Cale a boca, você não sabe de nada!" brigou Lílian.

"Não sou eu que por orgulho fico negando o óbvio." rebateu de pronto, fazendo Lílian revirar os olhos.

"Eu não nego o óbvio. O óbvio é que eu odeio ele!"

**Only when I stop to think about you**

_Apenas quando eu paro de pensar em você_

**I know**

_Eu sei_

**Only when you stop to think about me**

_Apenas quando você para de pensar em mim_

**Do you know?**

_Você sabe?_

Desta vez a vozinha pareceu rir. Riu ironicamente da mesma maneira que Gween fazia quando tinha certeza de algo e queria convencer os outros.

"Por favor, Lílian. Abra os olhos. Veja a sua volta. Você o ama, está na cara!"

- NÃO! – berrou, e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você_

**Why do you love me**

_Porque você me ama?_

"Não precisa se desesperar. Não é tão ruim assim. Ele também te ama." assegurou a vozinha.

"Você está muito enganada. Nem eu amo ele, nem ele me ama."

"Você que pensa!"

**I hate, I hate, I hate**

_Eu odeio, e u odeio, eu odeio_

**You love me**

_Você me ama_

**I hate everything about you**

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

**Why do I love you**

_Por que eu te amo?_

Mergulhou nos pensamentos outra vez, quando ouviu sua própria voz murmurar, para seu completo desgosto:

- Será que é verdade?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** sinceramente, eu odeio este capítulo. Não sei, mas eu odeio. Acho ele idiota e muito, muito bobo. Mas era necessário. Eu precisava colocar a visão do Tiago da situação, e um pouco da mudança de sentimentos da Lílian também. Acontece que eu sou péssima nisso, e para melhorar um pouco resolvi colocar com música. Não sei se teve o efeito que eu queria, mas, enfim. Here Without You, do Three Doors Down é a música do Ti, e eu acho tudo a ver. E I Hate Everything About You parece ter sido feita pra Lily, olhem o refrão! É o do Three Days Grace.

Bom, o fanfiction começou a censurar. É... gente, ele está deletando as songfics. Nas fics em inglês essa limpeza já começou, e se for em ordem de quantidade, o Brasil é o quinto país da lista. Eu perderia todas as minhas fics, já que eu sempre uso músicas! NC-17 também estão sendo excluídas, e até algumas que não são NC-17 mas são insinuantes. É, gente. A volta da censura. Bom, eu não conheço nenhum site no nível do fanfiction, mas se continuar assim eu vou ter que me mudar. Já publico no Floreios & Borrões www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br, que não chega nem aos pés do fanfiction, mas dá pro gasto. No F&B tá no mesmo cap, então se parar por aqui lá vocês encontram. E vou começar a postar também na Aliança Três Vassouras, que dizem ser boa. Ok?

O próximo capítulo se chama "Em Busca de Poder", e temos um pouco mais sobre o Pedro nele. Pois é... tudo está começando. Adorei os comentários, pessoal, muito lindos. Continuem comentando, tá? Estão me animando bastante! Já falei que meu bloqueio acabou com a quantidade de comentários? É! Bom, acho que já falei demais por hoje. Chega de papo-furado, e vamos aos comments:

**Naniguedez:** ehh... mas que bom que voltou! Gostou do T/L então? Hehe... Olha... falta pra T/L também. Vocês tiveram UM MOMENTO. Só. E S/G... bom, vou ficar quieta. Vlw por comentar, bjos!

**Gina Potter:** Obrigada! Bom, esse cap é apenas para mostrar a opiniao dos personagens. Ou pelo menos parte dela. Hehe... Espero que tenha gostado, bjux!

**Wallace:** Obrigadaaaa! Bjos!

**Pri:** hehe. Um dia ela pára . Bjux!

**Bella:** muitoooooooooo obrigadaaaaa! É... tive... que saco, neh? Fazer o que... enfim... e eu te adicionei, você viu? Bjux!

**Franco:** valeeeeu, louco!

**Lilica Evans Potter:** a fic da Lílian? Está quase pronta, acho que em um mês ou menos já estou postando. Depois que a beta devolver o primeiro capítulo, eu posto um pedaço nos comentários. Pode ser? Bjos!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigadaaaaa! Mil vezes obrigadaaaa! Você não sabe como me faz feliz... obrigada! Beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe:** obrigada . Hehe... nem Gween nem Sirius toma jeito... uauhsuhashus... Foi muito show falar com você pelo MSN! Bjux!

**BaBi Evans:** obrigada! Concordo... adoro falar com você! Hehe... eu vou sair do MSN depois que atualizar a fic por que minha mãe quer mexer, mas depois eu volto e a gente conversa! Bjos!

**Silverghost:** /cai da cadeira, respiração falha, olhos lacrimejam, começa a pular e a gritar/ Eu não acredito! SILVERGHOST! Eu sou sua fã! Eu AMO suas fics! Estou me sentindo como se a própria Rowling tivesse me elogiado! Você não tem noção de como estou feliz! A MAIOR escritora de fics dos marotos lendo minha humilde fic... nossa... –Neste momento solene agradeço aos meus pais, à minha família, aos meus amigos e todos os que me apoiaram. Obrigada.– Nossa! Sério... você não tem noção de como me faz feliz! Ahhh, entrei na tua comunidade do orkut. Me apresentei ontem no tópico 'apresente-se'. Espero em breve ingressar nas conversas, hehe. Beijos/ainda chorando de emoção e sem acreditar nisso tudo/.

**Bom, é isso. Beijos, Gween Black**


	24. Em Busca de Poder

- Capítulo Vinte e Três –

_Em Busca de Poder_

Amanheceu. Lílian bocejou, se espreguiçou e finalmente abriu os olhos. O fraco sol outonal jogava seus raios na grama verde, que balançava à brisa fresca, naquele 31 de Outubro.

Levantou-se lentamente, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que era a única no dormitório. Até mesmo Gween já havia levantado. Lembrou-se do dia anterior. Fora um dia realmente muito longo, marcado de tristeza. Porém, o que mais a incomodava era a noite daquele dia.

Por causa dessa noite ela estava cheia de dúvidas, confusa, sem saber o que fazer – sem ao menos saber o que estava sentindo.

Meneou a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos, e calmamente tomou banho e vestiu-se. Depois, desceu para o Salão Principal para almoçar (afinal acordara muito tarde), e sentou-se ao lado de Gween.

- Caiu da cama, foi? – perguntou Lílian para a amiga.

- A Emilly me acordou hoje. – respondeu Gween, bocejando. – Mas eu ainda estou com sono.

- Como foi com o Black?

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Gween.

- Ah, a Emilly me chamou para eu deixar vocês sozinhos. – respondeu Lílian.

- Normal. – respondeu Gween. – A mesma coisa de sempre... – e então sorriu maliciosamente.

- Só imagino... – riu Lílian.

- E você? Tudo bem com você e o Tiago? – perguntou Gween.

- É, agora sim. Fizemos as pazes. – disse ela. – Não me pergunte, não vou dizer. – completou, corando.

Gween sorriu. Tiago já havia conversado com ela sobre o assunto.

- Eu falei com o Tiago. Ele está bem contente. – esclareceu.

- Humm... mas me diz... desde quando você é tão amiga do Tiago assim?

- Ah... desde pequena eu sempre passei alguns meses por ano com uma família trouxa. E a minha casa era na mesma rua da Mansão Potter. Então desde pequena eu conheço Tiago, e nós sempre fomos muito amigos.

- Coitada. Desde pequena tendo que agüentar essa injúria. – suspirou Lílian.

- Ah, ele é super querido quando você conhece ele. – disse Gween.

- Imagino... – ironizou Lílian. – E mesmo conhecendo ele desde pequena você ainda fica com a criatura?

- Lily, eu já disse que não quero nada com ele. Ele é todo seu, não precisa ficar com ciúme.

- Eu não estou com ciúme!

- Ah, essas duas... – riu Emilly, comentando com Remo.

- São sempre assim, não é? – perguntou o garoto.

- Quando não é uma implicando, com certeza é a outra. – concluiu Emilly.

- E você?

- Eu? Eu o quê?

- Não implica com ninguém?

- Ah... – entendeu ela. – Às vezes. Quando vale a pena.

Remo riu. Conhecia a namorada.

- Tudo bem... – disse ele, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Gween... – começou Sirius, sentando-se do lado da garota.

- Cooper.

- O quê? – perguntou ele.

- Me chame de Cooper. – esclareceu ela.

- Ah... Cooper, que seja. Você já fez o dever de feitiços?

- Sim, porquê? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não. Não quer me ajudar? – insinuou.

- Olha... querer eu não quero. Mas te ajudo... não tem nada melhor para fazer, mesmo. – disse ela com descaso.

- É, sei. – duvidou ele. – Você está louquinha para ficar sozinha comigo e me ajudar.

- Quer duvidar? Tudo bem, eu te provo não te ajudando. – respondeu ela.

- Ah, que seja. Vamos.

- Ei, que história é essa de "vamos"? Primeiro que eu vou quando eu quero – comentou orgulhosa, completando em seguida – e depois que nós temos que passar na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ah, é... – murmurou Sirius.

- Então... – começou Tiago. – Você nos ajuda?

- Ei, "nos" ajuda? – perguntou Sirius. – A Gween vai ME ajudar.

- Já te disse que é Cooper, Black. – disse Gween.

- Já quer ser a senhora Cooper Black, Gween? – comentou Sirius. – "Já te disse que é Cooper Black". Eu sei que você me ama, não precisa negar. – continuou ele, abraçando-a por trás. – E combina muito bem.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar. – respondeu ela, desvencilhando-se. – Ei, Lily! Lily, chega aqui.

- Gween? O que houve? – perguntou Lílian.

- Você ajuda o Tiago no dever de feitiços enquanto eu ajudo o Black?

- O quê? – perguntou Lílian.

- Eu até ajudaria o Tiago, com todo o prazer, mas acontece que eu prometi para o Black...

- Não, nem pensar, não vou gastar o precioso tempo do meu domingo com o Potter! – disse ela.

- Com medo de não agüentar, querida? – insinuou Tiago.

- Cale a boca, Potter! – brigou Lílian.

- Você está com medo de acabar me beijando, não é?

- Não, claro que não! – bufou ela.

- É, é sim.

- Não é!

- Então prove. – provocou ele.

- Você quer que eu prove, é? – desafiou ela. – Então tá! Vou te ajudar só para calar a tua boca!

Tiago sorriu maroto. Às vezes o fato de a sua ruivinha ser tão orgulhosa acabava por ajudá-lo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Emilly, chegando junto com Remo.

- Onde estão Frank e Alice? – perguntou Remo.

- Eles acordaram mais cedo e foram passear pelo colégio. Já foram falar com Madame Pomfrey.

- Humm... – murmurou Remo. – É, vamos.

Então todos se dirigiram à Ala Hospitalar. Chegando lá, abriram a porta e chamaram Madame Pomfrey.

- Você está bem! – surpreendeu-se a enfermeira, olhando para Gween, que sorriu. – Bom... eu acho que eu tenho a poção necessária. Não é forte, mas é excelente, porém dificílima de fazer. Só um momento, vou buscar.

Instantes depois a enfermeira voltou, trazendo uma dose pequena de poção para cada um. Examinou-os rapidamente e liberou-os em seguida.

- Então... – começou Remo, segurando a mão de Emilly. – O dia está lindo. Vamos dar uma caminhada?

- É, o dia está muito bonito. – sorriu Emilly. – Vamos, vamos sim.

E então os dois saíram caminhando, deixando Sirius, Gween, Tiago, Lílian e Pedro sozinhos em frente ao buraco do retrato. Ao passar por este, surpreenderam-se ao encontrar a sala comunal vazia, mas concluíram que isso se devia ao fato de o dia lá fora estar lindo.

------------------------------------

**NOTA:** estranharam esse trecho no meio da semana? Presente de aniversário para uma leitora, Jane-Granger. **Jane-Granger, aqui está a primeira parte do capítulo 23, de presente de aniversário para você. Parabéns, e Feliz Aniversário. Espero que tenha gostado da pequena surpresa!**

Bom, a outra metade chega no sábado. Avisos e resposta aos comentários, também no sábado. E por favor, comeeeeeeentem! Beijos, Gween Black.

------------------------------------

- Então, Pedro. – começou Tiago. – Você já fez o dever?

- Fiz. – respondeu Pedro. – Quer ajuda?

- Sua? – ironizou Tiago. – Não, a minha ruivinha já vai me ajudar.

- Mas... – falou, desta vez Sirius. – Onde você estava na visita à Hogsmeade?

- Onde? – Pedro ficou branco. – Onde... eu estava?

- É, onde você estava? – incentivou Tiago.

- P-por aí. – gaguejou ele.

- Por aí aonde? – continuou Sirius, curioso.

- E-eu... n-no Três Vassour-ras. – disse ele, amedrontado.

- Por que esse medo, Pedro? – perguntou Tiago.

- M-medo? Q-quem aqui está com medo? – perguntou ele, forçando um sorriso amarelo.

Os outros dois, achando a reação do amigo muito estranha, sentaram-se na frente da mesa e pegaram suas penas e pergaminhos.

- E então, ruivinha, comece a me ensinar todo esse conteúdo, pois eu não entendo bulhufas. – disse Tiago, sentando-se.

- E você, querida... finalmente toda minha... vem, senta aqui. – disse ele, oferecendo a perna para Gween sentar.

- Menos, Black. Bem menos. Quase nada. – ironizou a garota.

Pedro, de onde estava vendo os amigos, sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Porque ele não podia ser feliz assim? Suspirou resignado. Virou-se, vendo que a sala comunal estava completamente vazia exceto por ele e seus amigos. Olhou novamente para os marotos, que riam, conversavam e estudavam, enchendo o lugar.

Levantou-se discretamente. Não faria falta ali. E, talvez, até conseguisse tratar _daquele_ assunto. Vendo que ninguém notara seus movimentos e pensando em o quanto era insignificante, passou pelo buraco do retrato e desceu silenciosamente as escadas.

Saiu pela porta do saguão de entrada, caminhou lentamente até o lago. Em Hogwarts seu poder e fama estavam assegurados. Claro, era um maroto. Mas seus amigos eram inteligentes e famosos de verdade, poderiam assegurar seu poder para depois de Hogwarts. Ele, não. Virou um maroto por ser salvo de Snape no primeiro ano. Não tinha nenhum dom especial. Não, não ele. E pensando nisso que aceitara o convite de sua "amiga"...

Sentou-se na relva verde, então escutou uma voz atrás de si.

- A visita à Hogsmeade estava maravilhosa.

Pedro virou-se, avistando Karin Parkinson parada atrás dele.

- Você gostou, é? – perguntou casualmente.

- Sim. E a festa daquela sua amiga, em março do ano passado também estava muito legal. – disse ela, sentando-se.

- Que bom. – respondeu ele.

- E você? Pensou no que eu disse?

- Andei pensando... ele tem poder, é?

- Muito. E está reunindo seguidores.

- Hum...

- Vai ter uma reunião um pouco antes do Natal. Você quer ir? Não é o único iniciante.

- Ah, não?

- Não. Snape também está iniciando. Avery e Malfoy já são, mas Nott também vai à sua primeira reunião no Natal.

- E... ele virá? – perguntou Pedro, baixando a voz.

- O Lord? – surpreendeu-se ela. – Não, ele tem coisas mais importantes a fazer. Quem virão são os seus representantes: Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange.

Pedro arrepiou-se ao ouvir esses nomes. Seus amigos haviam contado sobre o ataque à Hogsmeade e deixaram claro que havia sido Bellatrix quem quase matara Gween.

- O que foi? Já ouviu falar sobre eles?

- Já... não foram eles quem atacaram Hogsmeade ontem?

- Sim... esses mesmos. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Soube que mataram uma aluna. O que foi, Dumbledore abafou o caso?

- Não, ela não morreu.

- Ah, não? Mas Bellatrix usou o Avada Kedavra!

- Não, ela não morreu. – assegurou Pedro. – Gween Cooper, da Grifinória, foi a atacada.

Karin sorriu.

- Aquela? – disse. – Ela bem que merecia mais... Você não acha?

- Hum... – fez Pedro.

- Bom, mas que seja. Antes do Natal, então, tem reunião. Eu te aviso quando for, ok?

- Ok... – concordou ele.

- Tá legal... agora...

Ela levantou-se e foi caminhando até a frente de Pedro. Sentou-se no seu colo e começou a beijá-lo.

- Já está na hora de assumirmos nosso namoro, não acha? Mas depois a gente fala disso... agora vamos só aproveitar.

-----

- Já volto. – disse Gween, levantando-se.

Rapidamente foi até o dormitório e voltou trazendo um pequeno aparelho preto e prateado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- É um aparelho para CD, adaptado com magia para ser usado por bruxos. – esclareceu ela.

Pegou um porta-CD's e ficou passando até achar o que queria.

- Este é cheio de músicas legais... – disse. – A primeira é bem gostosinha... – acrescentou, apertando o botão "play".

_We've been on the run_

_Driving in the sun_

_Looking out for number one_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

Gween sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, pegando novamente seu pergaminho.

- Então... está entendendo?

- Até que sim. – disse ele.

- Uau, agora me surpreendi com você. – brincou ela.

- Querida... – ironizou ele.

_Hustlers grab your guns_

_Your shadow weighs a ton_

_Driving down the hundred one_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

- Então, Potter, falta muito? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não muito, mas vou fazer bem devagarinho para poder ficar bastante tempo do seu lado sem você gritar comigo ou me bater. – falou ele, rindo.

- Cale a boca, Potter, eu não sou estúpida com você.

- Ah, não? Isso é novidade para mim!

- Não, não sou. Você que é insistente e persistente demais, me obrigando a agir assim.

- Você pode tomar outras atitudes mais sensatas.

- Por exemplo...?

- Me beijar, dizer que me ama, aceitar meus convites... são tantas.

- Ah, claro... me esqueci de dizer uma coisa: eu quero que você me diga um atitude POSSÍVEL.

_Califórnia, ah_

_Here we come, oh_

- Mas então, vossa perfeição, terminou? – ironizou Gween.

- Não, oh, majestade, não terminei.

Gween riu.

- Ei, quem usa ironia aqui sou eu! Deixe as ironias para a minha pessoa, ok?

- Não. Eu também gosto de ser irônico.

- Mas só eu posso ser irônica.

- "A ironia é um modo elegante de ser mau", sabia? – revidou Sirius.

- Oh, meu deus, estou sendo má com o coitadinho? – ironizou Gween.

- Mas você vive de ironias, hein! – resmungou ele.

- Oh! Ele descobriu o mundo.

- Ironizando mais uma vez...

- Sério? Desculpa! – ironizou Gween, rindo da expressão que Sirius fez.

_On the stereo_

_Listen as we go_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

- Terminei! Finalmente! – disse Tiago, levantando-se.

- Até que enfim! E o pior é nem vai dar tempo de dar uma passeada... já está na hora da janta.

- Pois é... – falou Tiago. – Pelo menos isso quer dizer que eu passei um longo tempo ao lado da garota mais linda do universo.

- Potter, vai ser cínico com outra, tá legal?

- Alguém aqui disse que eu estou sendo cínico? – disse ele.

- Eu digo.

- Humpf. – fez Tiago, indo com a garota para o Salão Principal.

_Pedal to the floor_

_Thinkin' of the war_

_Gotta get us to the show_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

- Meu deus, que homem mais demorado! – disse Gween.

- Eu já terminei. – disse Sirius.

- Tá fazendo o quê, então?

- Admirando você.

- Querido, eu sei que sou demais.

- É mesmo. Perfeita... para mim.

- Que pena... você estraga a minha perfeição.

- Aposto como fomos feitos um para o outro. Como almas-gêmeas.

- Nessa você pegou pesado, Black.

- Eu não acho.

- Vamos, vamos descer antes que você resolva falar mais alguma bobagem. – riu ela, enquanto desciam para o Salão Principal.

_Califórnia! Califórnia, ah..._

_Here we come... oh, oh_

-----------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** oi, gente! Gostaram da segunda parte do cap? É com a música "Califórnia", do Phanton Planet. É a música que tocava na entrada da primeira temporada de The O.C., bem gostosinha... Alguém aqui já percebeu que eu sou fã de The O.C.? Hehe... Bom, gente, eu fiz um Trailler de Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon, no power point, que além de conter fotos dos personagens e fotos simbólicas de passagens da fic, contém também algumas passagens (pedacinhos de cenas) que ainda não apareceram. Ou seja: novidades, pistas e mais coisinhas sobre a fic. Quem já viu disse que tá legal (eu inclusive postei a parte escrita na comunidade da Silverghost no Orkut – ENTREM, a comunidade dela é muiiiiiiiiiito legal! Fãs dela acredito que todo o leitor de fics seja fã dela ainda mais, pois contém novidades sobre as fics, e etc... beeeeem legal!). Quem quiser, manda um e-mail para mim por ou me contata por MSN por Mas não e-mail para o e-mail do Hotmail, por que eu não abro... hehe. Mas assim, o Trailler é pesadinho... sem a foto final é um mega e meio, mas com a foto final é três megas. Vou botá-la em formato .jpg pra ver se diminui, mas não garanto nada... mas enfim, em função do tamanho, apenas quem e-mail do yahoo, gmail ou oi (se não me engano são só esses, qualquer coisa me corrijam) consegue receber. Tudo bem?

Bom, o próximo capítulo é "Táticas de Conquista". Preciso dizer que é um dos meus favoritos? Tem uma cena T/L bem fofa, uma R/E quente e uma S/G comprida com direito à song (música Olhar 43, do RPM, só para deixá-los curiosos), de tirar o fôlego. Fãs do (MEU) cachorrão, preparem-se, muita calma nessa hora! E minhas fãs (da Gween), vejam o que eu vou aprontar... deixar esse cachorro mais caído do que já por mim

Como estou de MUITO BOM HUMOR vou deixar o inicinho do capítulo, deliciem-se:

"- EMILLY HARRIS! – chamou a profª. McGonagall.

Emilly acordou de sobressalto, naquela última semana antes das férias de Natal. Mais dois dias e ela estaria livre dos estudos. Olhou para os lados, avistando inúmeras classes onde seus colegas estavam sentados, com pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Virou para frente, vendo os olhos furiosos da profª. McGonagall sobre si."

E só para atiçar, um pedacinho da S/G:

"Gween estava deitada displicentemente no sofá da sala comunal, lixando as unhas da mão, quando Sirius desceu as escadas.

- Está esperando as garotas? – perguntou.

- Sim... – disse ela.

- Eu também vou esperar meus amigos... que tal uma partida de Snap-Explosivo para passar o tempo?

Gween levantou a cabeça, pensando se valeria a pena.

- Eu estava pensando numa coisa mais interessante... – disse, maliciosa."

Então, façam suas apostas, pois as cartas estão na mesa! Hehe... falando em cartas... joguinho caliente esse proposto pela... ops, falei demais! Muito obrigado pelos comments e PLIIIIIIIX continuem comentando, ok? Vamos a eles:

**Naniguedez: **huhasasuhasuhas, lado Sméagol... ri taaaanto... hahuhsuhasuhas... mas assim, é a Voz Interior da Lílian. Ooooohhhh! Suhasuhshau... Bjuuxxx, vlw pelo comment!

**Alessandra LeBlack:** vlw... bjux!

**Bella:** concordo. O cap passado eh o que eu mais odeio... hehe. Estamos tc no MSN o/ Weeee! Hehe... bjuxxx!

**Eleison:** ok Bom ver você por aqui, hehe. Bjux!

**Wallace:** eu postei metade do cap no meio da semana, você viu? Hehe... quero tc com você, faz tempo, neh? Saudadeeee... hehe... bjux!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** Hehe... pode dxah, eu espero o mail! Bjux!

**Jane-Granger:** bom, eu não gostei. Hehe, postei no meio da semana, você viu? Espero que tenha gostadooo!

**Silverghost:** /olhos brilhando/ ahhh, você d novo! Hehe, pode dxar, nd de infartos! Aiii que bom que gostou! Que emoçaaaaao! Você aqui! Tah, tudo bem, acalmei XD. Pior, né, censura... que droga! Concordo! A Aliança 3 Vassouras, dos que eu conheço, é o melhorzinho... mas eu ainda quero achar um como o ff. Vlw pelo comment, AMEEEEI! Ahh, eu comentei em Doze Anos (não podia deixar de comentar no ultimo cap da melhor fic do mundo), você viu? Ficou grandinho XDD... hehe, bjux!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** Sim, mas eu só posso entrar durante a semana depois das 9hrs da noite. Eu falei com a Stacy esses dias e ela me contou o que aconteceu, mas eu quero ouvir o seu lado da história também... ok? Bjux!

**Lilica Evans Potter:** ainda to sem a resposta da beta... mas em breve acho que consigo botar o inicinho, ok? Bjux!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** Seguinte: dps dessa vai ter uma deles pós-hoggy, dps uma no tempo do harry e tvz uma da Gween em Avalon. Fora a fic Baú de Lembranças, com coisas do passado e algumas songs. Tah + contente agora,

**Jane-Granger:** que bom que gostou, você merece! Hehe, aqui estão suas respostas Bjuxxx!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** ok... hehe... bjuxx! I no seu niver me avisa!

**Stacy:** bom... saiu um no cap Quase Amor, não acha? Hehe... Bjux!

**Mazinha Black:** Vlw pelo comment, garota! E obrigada pelos elogios

**Então, é isso. Beijos e até sábado! Gween Black**


	25. Táticas de Conquista

- Capítulo Vinte e Quatro –

_Táticas de Conquista_

- EMILLY HARRIS! – chamou a profª. McGonagall.

Emilly acordou de sobressalto, naquela última semana antes das férias de Natal. Mais dois dias e ela estaria livre dos estudos. Olhou para os lados, avistando inúmeras classes onde seus colegas estavam sentados, com pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Virou para frente, vendo os olhos furiosos da profª. McGonagall sobre si.

- O que a senhorita pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntou a professora, fuzilando Emilly com o olhar.

- Eu... hum... estava... descansando a cabeça.

- Ah, estava descansando a cabeça? – duvidou a professora. – Então creio que possa me dizer o que eu estava falando. – completou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que você estava falando? – perguntou Emilly, para ganhar tempo.

Enquanto a professora confirmava com a cabeça, Emilly olhou para o lado, onde Gween estava sentada. Lançou um olhar tipo "me-tira-dessa-por-favor" e voltou-se para a professora.

- Você... hum... estava falando sobre... – começou ela, esperando a onda telepática que não vinha. – Sobre... – virou-se novamente para Gween, lançando um olhar fulminante à garota. – Sobre... – seu olhar passou a implorar uma resposta. – Sobre o novo conteúdo. – concluiu, pouco convincente.

- Acredito que todos aqui saibam disso. – disse, brava. – Mas eu quero saber que conteúdo é esse!

- Ah, é aquele. – disse Emilly, com um aceno com a cabeça.

- _Aquele?_ – perguntou a professora. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por ter dormido durante a aula. Eu estava recolhendo o trabalho sobre transformações humanas. Cadê o seu?

- Trabalho sobre Transformações Humanas? – perguntou, atônita.

Ninguém havia avisado-a deste trabalho, resultando em um esquecimento "básico".

- A senhorita _não fez_? – perguntou a professora, enfatizando seu desgosto.

- Fiz, só deixa eu achar. – mentiu Emilly, pegando o material.

- Espero mesmo que tenha feito. – retrucou a professora.

Os minutos passaram e Emilly não achava o trabalho. Lançou um olhar inocente à professora e falou, do modo mais convincente que conseguiu.

- Ih, acho que me esqueci dele na Torre...

- Esqueceu? ESQUECEU! – vociferou a professora. – Detenção, Harris!

Emilly pareceu chocada. Ficou branca de espanto, mas seu rosto começou a atingir uma tonalidade mais avermelhada a medida que o pavor era substituído por vergonha.

- DROGA! – brigou, quando estava saindo da aula. – Detenção? De onde já se viu? – comentou, enfurecida.

- Se eu pudesse, salvava tua pele. – começou Gween. – Não pude enviar a onda telepática... acho que a Profª. McGonagall criou um campo magnético impedindo qualquer tipo de transmissão de pensamento... De qualquer jeito, você foi pega no crime, Emilly.

- Eu sei. – comentou, resignada. – Você sabe quem vai monitorar minha detenção? – perguntou para Lílian.

- Hoje à noite tem reunião da monitoria. Acho que a gente vai decidir isso. – comentou ela.

----------

- Então, Tiago. Porque essa cara? – perguntou Sirius, reparando nas enormes olheiras de Tiago. – Pensei que tivesse feito as pazes com a Evans.

- E fiz. – comentou ele. – Voltamos ao normal.

- Às guerras comuns... – suspirou Sirius.

- Pois é...

- Mas então porque essas olheiras?

- Dormi mal. Não conseguia dormi a noite inteira. Insônia. – completou.

- Hum... – murmurou Sirius.

- Mas sabe... – Tiago levantou a cabeça. – Eu acho que tem uma coisa que vai conseguir me acordar.

- E o que é?

- Ranhoso. – disse Tiago, esboçando um sorriso malvado.

- Ah, eu também quero! – resmungou Sirius.

- Nem pensar. Hoje eu exijo exclusividade. – disse ele, levantando-se.

- Você vai agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não. Depois da aula de feitiços. – disse.

- Tudo bem... vamos, vamos pra aula. – comentou, desgostoso.

----------

Na aula de feitiços o prof. Trowdley recolheu os trabalhos e passou um novo feitiço que causava riso instantâneo. Depois da aula, que passou muito devagar na visão Tiago, o maroto foi caminhando lentamente pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras, sozinho.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – murmurou de repente, desarmando um Snape desprevenido.

- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou ele, arrogante.

- Me divertir. – disse Tiago, superior.

- Mas não fará isso comigo. – vociferou Snape.

- Ah, não, Ranhoso? – retrucou Tiago. – Até onde eu estou vendo quem tem varinha aqui sou eu, e você está desarmado. – e sorriu.

- Logo, logo você não terá mais esse sorrisinho no rosto. – advertiu Snape.

- Sério, Seboso? Tô morrendo de medo! – ironizou.

- Eu mesmo vou tratar de apagá-lo. – ameaçou Snape.

- _Dracomorfus!_ – bradou Tiago.

Pouco a pouco Snape começou a ser tomado por escamas, enquanto seus cabelos atingiram a coloração verde-limão. As unhas e todos os seus pêlos cresceram, atingindo um tom de laranja cítrico. Depois, as escamas começaram a variar entre o roxo, o vermelho e o rosa-choque. E para finalizar, surgiram duas grandes asas amarelas.

- Sabe, Ranhoso, como dragão você é muito mais bonito. – disse Tiago.

Snape rugiu alguma coisa, deixando à mostra seus dentes afiados.

- Ops, sabe que é perigoso deixar você assim? – comentou Tiago. – _Extratus!_ – bradou, extraindo os dentes de Snape.

- Uaschronschrexbrondt. – falou Snape, gesticulando.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi. – falou Tiago, com uma cara de inocente.

- UASCHRONSCREXBRONDT! – berrou Snape.

- Só um pouco. – Tiago pegou a varinha e murmurou. – _Traductus!_

- Pronto... – falou Snape, aliviado por poder falar.

- O que mesmo que você ia dizendo, Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago.

- A McGonagall está atrás de você. – disse Snape.

- Há! Acha que eu sou idiota, é? – murmurou Tiago.

- É uma pena o senhor não acreditar, Sr. Potter, mas eu realmente estou aqui. – murmurou a profª. McGonagall, a voz dura e fria arrepiando Tiago. – Estou desapontada com meus alunos! Primeiro a Srta. Harris, e agora você! Detenção, Sr. Potter, e vinte pontos a menos. Espero que isto não se repita! – bradou, furiosa, saindo rapidamente dali, sem dar tempo de Tiago protestar.

- Então? – sussurrou Snape, desafiador.

- Valeu a pena. – disse Tiago. – Para te ver assim eu pagaria qualquer detenção... mas sabe, esse feitiço Tradutor está sendo um tanto quanto antiquado para a minha situação... _Finite!_ – murmurou.

- DRONPRONGFRUM! – berrou Snape, vermelho de raiva.

- Pronto, assim está melhor. – disse Tiago, virando as costas.

----------

- Aposto que ele aprontou alguma! – comentou Lílian, ao ver Tiago passar pelo buraco do retrato com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ai, Lily, o garoto nem fez nada e você já vai acusando! – falou Gween.

- Nem fez nada? Ele falta o jantar e aparece meia hora depois com um baita sorriso no rosto. Conclusão: fez algo errado. – esclareceu ela, como quem explica a uma criança que dois mais dois é igual a quatro.

- Lílian, por favor, acalme-se. – pediu Emilly. – Aí você já está exagerando. Se cada um que chega com um sorriso fez algo errada, eu também fiz.

- Ahhhh, mas a senhorita fez sim algo errado! – contrapôs Lílian. – Alias, seria melhor dizer não fez, pois afinal foi não ter feito o trabalho o que lhe rendeu uma detenção!

- Lílian, por favor, sem lições de moral. – pediu Emilly.

- E deixe o coitado ser feliz! – falou Gween.

- Humpf! – fez Lílian, que ficou quieta por vários minutos até finalmente levantar-se e dizer. – Já são oito e meia. É melhor eu chamar o Remo.

E saiu dali, deixando Emilly e Gween entretidas em uma conversa sobre bandas trouxas de rock.

- Remo? – chamou ela, ao chegar na frente dos marotos.

- Ah, oi, Lily. – disse o maroto.

- São oito e meia... daqui a pouco começa a reunião. Não acha melhor a gente ir indo? – disse ela.

- É, você tem razão. – disse ele, levantando-se. – Então, Tiago, depois eu te digo como fica tua detenção.

- Valeu, Remo... e ruivinha... – disse Tiago, virando-se para Lílian. – Não acha que já está na hora de você sair comigo?

- Cale a boca, Potter. Vamos, Remo. – disse virando as costas antes que Tiago protestasse.

Os dois chegaram no exato momento em que Edgar Bones, da Lufa-lufa, chegava no local. Os três então entraram juntos, conversando, e logo sentaram-se, calando-se ao ver o olhar severo de McGonagall.

- Eu quero os relatórios semanais da monitoria, falando todas as infrações que foram presenciadas. – disse ela, de forma autoritária, e todos começaram a pegar relatórios e entregar para a professora. – Agora cuidemos das detenções. – disse, e começou a falar das detenções que foram dadas.

----------

- Você acha que a detenção será muito severa? – perguntou Emilly.

- Não sei... mas acho que não. Em todo caso, torça para ser monitorada por alguém da Grifinória. – disse Gween.

- É... – disse a garota, mas foi interrompida por um Sirius que chegava.

- Olá, amor.

- Está falando comigo? – perguntou Gween.

- Com quem mais seria?

- Presunção sua me chamar de "amor". – retrucou, séria.

- Não é presunção... é predição, mesmo. – disse ele, sorrindo, no que Gween revirou os olhos.

- Então, querida... – chegou Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Gween.

- Oi, paixão! – respondeu a garota, deitando-se com a cabeça no colo de Tiago.

Assim como Sirius, Tiago adorava implicar com o amigo provocando ciúme, abraçando a garota que o outro estava de olho. E no caso de Tiago, sendo ele e Gween muito amigos, tudo se tornava mais fácil, até porque Gween contribuía na hora de fazer ciúme.

- Então, amorzinho, como foi o dia? – perguntou Gween.

- Levei uma detenção... – comentou, triste.

- Tadinho... – murmurou Gween, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

Sirius olhava emburrado para os amigos, e se remoia de onde estava sentado. Depois de um tempo passou a fulminar Tiago com o olhar, o que o incentivava cada vez mais.

- E você, linda?

- Comigo está tudo bem... – murmurou Gween. – Meu maroto preferido! – acrescentou, sorrindo ao ver Sirius resmungar um muxoxo emburrado.

- Não, não sou seu maroto preferido... – disse Tiago.

- Modéstia sua. – retrucou Gween. – É sim.

- Tiago, vamos fazer o trabalho? – chamou Sirius, dentes cerrados.

- Não, Sirius, depois eu vou. Aqui está tão bom...

- Então vem AGORA para me ajudar. – reclamou.

- Ôô, homem chato! – reclamou. – Amor, depois eu volto, tá? – e virou-se para Gween.

- Claro, querido. – disse ela, atirando um beijinho que fez Sirius ficar vermelho de raiva.

----------

- Então, como podem ver, só sobram vocês para cuidar da detenção dos dois grifinórios. – explicou a profª. McGonagall para Remo e Lílian. – Porém, se o Sr. Lupin cuidar da detenção do Sr. Potter e a Srta. Evans cuidar da detenção da Srta. Harris será um amigo cuidando de outro, o que torna a detenção muito mais fácil. Então eu me sinto melhor fazendo duas coisas: primeiro, eu que irei definir a detenção. E segundo, Srta. Evans monitorará o Sr. Potter, e o Sr. Lupin monitorará a Srta. Harris.

- Mas, profª. McGonagall... – começou Lílian. – Não pode outra pessoa monitorar a detenção do Potter?

- Não, Srta. Evans. Os novos monitores do quinto ano não conseguem "segurar" nenhum dos chamados "marotos". – disse ela, desgostosa.

- E... não pode ser de outra casa?

- Não, Srta. Evans. Você é monitora-chefe, deve aceitar as tarefas que lhe são impostas.

Lílian suspirou resignada.

- Tudo bem, professora. Eu monitoro a detenção do Potter.

- Muito bem. Estão dispensados. – disse, voltando-se a alguns papéis na sua mesa.

----------

Lílian chegara muito tarde naquela noite, por isso foi falar com as amigas apenas no outro dia de manhã, quando estavam indo para a aula:

- Emilly, o Remo ficou responsável pela sua detenção, e eu pela do Potter. Ainda não entendo o porquê de dois monitores, se vocês têm a mesma detenção... – murmurou.

- Tá, mas... – começou Emilly, receosa. – O que temos de fazer?

- Espanar os livros da biblioteca. – disse Lílian, monotonamente.

- Só isso? – perguntou Emilly, feliz pelo fato de a detenção ser pequena.

- É, só. – respondeu Lílian, entrando na sala de aula.

----------

À tarde a aula de História da Magia transcorria monotonamente quando Tiago recebeu um bilhete:

_(Remo) Você terá que espanar os livros da biblioteca. Lílian ficou responsável pela sua detenção._

Rapidamente ele molhou a pena no tinteiro e respondeu:

_(Tiago) Lílian? A minha ruivinha? Que ótimo!_

_(Sirius) E a Emilly?_

_(Remo) EU fiquei responsável pela detenção da MINHA garota._

_(Sirius) Calma, Aluado! Só falei isso porque aí poderei ficar sozinho com a Gween na sala comunal._

_(Tiago) Alguma coisa em mente?_

_(Sirius) Uma partida de snap-explosivo. Mas depois... o bote._

_(Tiago) O que fará?_

_(Sirius) Bom, eu estou cheio de táticas de guerra... e de conquista. Mas pode crer que eu vou pegar pesado desta vez. Ela terá que se render. E você? Uma noite a sós com a ruivinha... o que está planejando?_

_(Tiago) Ainda não pensei em nada. Mas com certeza vou pensar. E você, Aluado?_

_(Remo) Eu estou prestando atenção na aula, se vocês me permitem._

_(Sirius) Não permitimos, queremos saber o que você está planejando._

_(Remo) Nada. E me deixem estudar!_

_(Tiago) Ai, ai... acho que o Aluado deveria ser expulso dos Marotos. Anda muito santinho, sem nenhuma travessura._

_(Sirius) Apoiado! FORA AOS MONITORES!_

_(Remo) Calem a boca, seus idiotas! Se eu não copiar vocês não terão anotações para os N.I.E.M.s!_

_(Sirius) Ih, é mesmo. Pode continuar anotando, Aluado!_

_(Tiago) Concordo... aí a gente não precisa anotar!_

_(Remo) Ah, calem a boca vocês dois!_

_(Pedro) Me excluindo da conversa, é?_

_(Tiago) Não é isso, Pedrinho... só achamos que para você isso não iria ter importância._

_(Pedro) Obrigado pela consideração._

_(Sirius) Que é isso, Pedro! Você é um de nós!_

_(Tiago) É mesmo! Somos marotos, lemb _(borrão de tinta)

E a aula finalmente acabava.

----------

O manto azul marinho da noite chegou escurecendo tudo, trazendo uma noite de sono para alguns, a lembrança de trabalhos para outros, e, para os menos sortudos, uma detenção.

Tiago e Emilly vinham conversando pelos corredores quando entraram na biblioteca.

- Potter! Você fica neste corredor. – ordenou Lílian. – Me entregue sua varinha e comece a espanar os livros.

- Emilly, você fica aqui. – Remo apontou um corredor. – Mas infelizmente eu não posso deixar você ficar com isso. – disse, apontando para a varinha.

Emilly suspirou resignada, entregando a varinha à Remo, enquanto Tiago entregava a sua para Lílian, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Então, ruivinha. – começou, depois de meia hora de trabalho.

- Não me chame de ruivinha, Potter. – respondeu Lílian, rispidamente.

- Muito feliz por monitorar minha detenção, ruivinha?

- Cale a boca, Potter.

- A verdade às vezes dói, eu sei. Mas não precisa doer neste caso... aposto como eu sei exatamente como deixar a detenção muito mais legal.

- Ah, é? – exclamou Lílian, irônica.

- É... – disse ele.

- Então guarde esta informação para você, pois eu não estou afim de saber.

Lenta e discretamente, sem chamar a atenção de Lílian, Tiago foi se aproximando dela. Espanando um livro mais para cá, virando-se para onde ela estava, Tiago aproximou-se o suficiente para, num momento de distração, sussurrar no ouvido dela:

- Então, ruivinha, está bom assim?

Lílian arrepiou-se ao ouvir a voz do maroto tão perto, sentindo sua respiração quente em seu pescoço.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter? – respondeu ela.

- Estava falando da detenção... mas você me deu uma ótima idéia. – falou, abraçando-a por trás e virando-a de frente para ele. – E acho que você sabe do que estou falando.

- Não sei e nem quero sab... – mas foi calada por um beijo.

Começou a se sentir cada vez mais entorpecida pelas sensações, e quando deu por si estava abraçada nele. Tiago levantou-a no colo, sem desgrudar sua boca da dela, e Lílian passou as pernas pela cintura do maroto, que carregou-a até uma mesa. Sentou-a em cima da mesa e começou a aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo, deixando Lílian louca.

Num pequeno momento de lucidez ela forçou o braço a se mexer, fazendo sua mão encontrar o rosto do maroto, causando um som curto e seco.

Com a boca vermelha e a voz rouca, disse:

- Termine isto aí. Eu vou sentar, e não ouse se aproximar!

----------

Emilly abaixou-se para espanar a última prateleira, e Remo afrouxou a capa ao vê-la. O vestido curto caía sobre suas formas, sendo capaz de deixar qualquer um louco. Ainda mais quando abaixou-se, fazendo a barra do vestido levantar razoavelmente, deixando as pernas à mostra.

Remo caminhou lentamente até ela, pegando de surpresa quando puxou-a para cima.

- Remo, o que você...

Mas Remo grudou sua boca na dela, abraçando-a fortemente. Emilly passou os braços em torno do pescoço do maroto, suspirando.

O garoto caminhou lentamente para trás, puxando-a junto, até conseguir sentar-se na sua cadeira e puxá-la para seu colo.

- Remo, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou, quando o beijo se encerrou, sua boca a centímetros da dele. – Eu tenho uma detenção para cumprir.

- Esqueça a detenção... – ele pediu. – Vamos só... namorar.

Emilly sorriu, baixando a cabeça, tomando Remo para um beijo. Sabia enlouquecer aquele maroto...

----------

Gween estava deitada displicentemente no sofá da sala comunal, lixando as unhas da mão, quando Sirius desceu as escadas.

- Está esperando as garotas? – perguntou.

- Sim... – disse ela.

- Eu também vou esperar meus amigos... que tal uma partida de Snap-Explosivo para passar o tempo?

Gween levantou a cabeça, pensando se valeria a pena.

- Eu estava pensando numa coisa mais interessante... – disse, maliciosa.

- Ah, é? O quê? – perguntou Sirius, visivelmente ansioso.

Gween levantou-se e foi até o dormitório, voltando instantes depois embaralhando um baralho comum.

- O jogo que eu tenho em mente chama-se Strip-pôquer. É como Snap-Explosivo, mas as cartas não explodem. – explicou.

- Então qual é a graça do jogo? – perguntou Sirius, desapontado.

- Aí é que está. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Cada vez que um perde, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa.

Sirius levantou os olhos, o olhar predador subindo e descendo pelo corpo de Gween.

- Feito! – exclamou.

- Só um aviso... eu sou ótima nisso. – disse, sentando-se na mesa circular e dando as cartas.

_Seu corpo é o fruto proibido_

_É a chave de todo pecado_

_E da libido_

_E pra um garoto_

_Como eu_

_É a pura perdição_

- Há! – comemorou Gween, largando as cartas sobre a mesa. – Venci!

Sirius olhou para cartas, levantando-se. Começou a tirar a blusa lentamente, como se dançasse uma coreografia de Strip-tease, fazendo charme. Quando por fim teve o peito nu, Gween teve de fazer um esforço para não suspirar. Estava brincando com fogo... e começando a se queimar.

Quando Gween finalmente perdeu, levantou-se elegantemente, botou o pé sobre uma cadeira e tirou as sandálias.

- Assim não vale! – reclamou Sirius.

- Vale, querido. Vale. – disse ela, enquanto voltava a dar as cartas.

_É um lago negro o seu olhar_

_É água turva de bebe_

_Se envenenar_

_Nas tuas curvas derrapar_

_Sair da estrada,_

_E morrer no mar... _

_No mar_

Sorriu maliciosa ao ganhar a segunda partida seguida. Sirius havia tirado os tênis, depois as meias. Sirius lançou um olhar prometendo revide, e pegou as novas cartas. Finalmente, conseguiu uma vitória.

E, para sua decepção, Gween tirou os brincos.

- Decepcionado? – perguntou ela.

- Nunca... ainda vou ganhar o suficiente para poder vê-la desfilar nua pela sala comunal.

- Tadinho... tão ingênuo. – murmurou ela sorrindo, enquanto pegava suas cartas, aumentando o sorriso.

_É perigoso o seu sorriso_

_É um sorriso assim jocoso_

_Impreciso_

_Diria misterioso_

_Indecifrável_

_Riso de mulher_

- Meu amor... – disse ela, irônica. – Eu ganhei.

Sirius olhou para si. Estava sem camisa, sem tênis, sem meia. Fazendo charme ele tirou o cinto, jogando longe, e disse:

- Acabei de ganhar o meu revide. Aposto como se decepcionou.

- Não, querido. Vou ganhar agora também! – disse, logo depois cumprindo o que prometera. – Pronto, meu caro. Pode escolhendo o que tirar.

Sirius tirou abriu a bragueta da calça, tirando a calça jeans, revelando uma samba-canção de cetim preto.

- Impressionada? – perguntou.

- Nem um pouco. – disse Gween, embora sorrisse maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando de um desejo oculto, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido àquela visão.

_Não sei se é caça ou caçadora_

_Se é Diana ou Afrodite_

_Ou se é Brigitte_

_Stephanie de Mônaco_

_Aqui estou inteiro ao seu dispor_

_Princesa_

- Se prepare. – começou Sirius, enquanto embaralhava. – Estou cansado de perder. Agora você terá de tirar uma peça de roupa.

- Não imagina como. – ironizou.

Aquela partida fora realmente furiosa. Mas, no fim, quem levou a vantagem foi Sirius, que levantou-se, comemorando:

- O que vai tirar desta vez? O pingente? – ironizou.

- Não, Black. Nunca tiro meu pingente. – disse ela, abrindo o fecho frontal da blusa.

Aos poucos a blusa foi revelando um sutiã de renda branca, e uma barriga perfeita.

- Delícia... – murmurou Sirius. – Podíamos jogar isto mais vezes... – e aproximou-se.

Gween sorriu, vendo os olhos do maroto pousarem em seu pingente – uma pedra-da-lua, localizada exatamente na junção dos seios.

- Você é linda, sabia? Toda linda... – disse, passando os dedos pela pedra, fazendo Gween arrepiar.

- Vamos voltar ao jogo. – disse ela, com medo de ceder ao instinto.

_E pra você eu deixo apenas_

_O meu olhar 43 _

_Aquele assim meio de lado_

_Já saindo_

_Indo embora_

_Louco por você_

Sirius praticamente não conseguira jogar aquela partida, tal a sua distração. Estava praticamente hipnotizado por Gween, que aproveitou essa desatenção para ganhar.

- Vamos Black. Sua única peça de roupa é a samba-canção... está pronto para tirá-la? – disse ela, sorrindo.

Sirius virou-se, dançando sensualmente, enquanto baixava lentamente o lado da samba-canção.

Porém, instantes depois o buraco do retrato se abriu, e a conversa dos quatro que haviam acabado de entrar silenciou, tal o estado de choque que os quatro se encontraram.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Lílian foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

Sirius pegou sua calça e começou a vestir-se, enquanto Gween esclareceu:

- Estávamos jogando Strip-pôquer.

- Strip-pôquer? – perguntou Tiago. – Porque não me convidaram?

- Hahá! – ironizou Sirius.

- Sério... a minha visão está maravilhosa. – disse, olhando para Gween. – Mas eu ainda prefiro a minha ruivinha. – acrescentou, abraçando Lílian, no que a ruiva desvencilhou-se bruscamente.

- Trate de botar sua blusa, Cooper. – disse Sirius.

- Porquê? – disse ela, pegando a blusa.

- Não quero ninguém olhando o que é meu.

- Eu não sou sua.

- Ainda. – disse ele, enquanto observava os amigos subirem para os dormitórios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** bom esse cap, nehh? E comprido! Hehe... o próximo cap se chama "O Lado das Sombras". Bom, gente, como pediram eu vou deixar um trechinho (o único betado por sinal) da fic da Lily pra vocês. Tem o prólogo antes desse trecho (primeiros parágrafos do primeiro capitulo), mas enfim, aqui está ele:

"Eu não entendo porque algumas pessoas pensam que é apenas uma implicância sem motivos. Alguns idiotas ainda arriscam dizer que é um modo de chamar a atenção do "senhor-popular" desta escola. Humpf! Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com aquela coisa! É claro que eu posso ser um pouco escandalosa ou exagerada às vezes, mas isso não é motivo para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre a minha pessoa! Ainda mais quando essas conclusões infundadas dizem respeito ao idiota-mor deste colégio.

Sim, eu acredito seriamente que eu seja uma espécie de "bobo-da-corte" dos deuses. Porque não há outra explicação. Simplesmente NÃO HÁ! E não, eu também não sou nenhuma louca que escreve coisas desconexas.

Vocês querem saber o porquê de toda essa irritação? Bom, ela tem cabelos arrepiados rebeldes e olhos cor-de-avelã (sabe como é, né, nem verde nem castanho), um insuportável sorriso maroto anormalmente grande, e por acaso se chama Tiago Potter."

A principio a fic chama-se "Confissões para um Idiota", vocês entenderão o porquê quando eu postar. Mas eu estava pensando em continuar a minha song do Sirius... Com um reencontro entre ele e a Gween e pah... mas não sei... só tiveram 3 comentários (/me fazendo pra ver se ganho mais comments/). Mas, pliiixxx, comeeentem... tahh?

AHHHHH, vocês neeeem sabeeeem! Fizeram uma comunidade no orkut pra mim! É sério! A Crystin-Malfoy (que por sinal é a minha mais nova beta), fez uma comunidade: "Fics da Gween Black". Não é o máximo? Lá eu publicarei alguns trechos da fic adiantado, convidei o pessoal que me inspirou a fazer a Lily, a Alice e a Emilly... enfim, vai ser superdivertido. Entrem pliix! Quem não tem orkut manda um mail pra mim que eu mando o convite, ok?

Bom, a Mah (Crystin) foi viajar, pelo o que ela me disse, e então a comunidade continua soh com ela de membro, uhasuhuhasuhasasuh... mas eu jah convidei um moooonte de pessoas, sério, e elas entraram. Mas como ela não aprovou ainda, tah soh ela, huhu... De qualquer jeito, a url da comunidade é: www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com/Community(ponto)aspx?cmm3256905

Bom, é isso. Vamos aos comments:

**Bella:** você pode ter TODOS os Sirius de todas as fics, menos o MEU Sirius da MINHA fic. Aliás, o Sirius da MINHA fic é louco por MIM! UHasuhuhashasu, sou ciumenta, hein? Sério, o Si de Amores Marotos é SÓ meu. Os outros todos, pode pegar, uhasuhasuhas... muito show tc no MSN com você... você eh mtuuu kirida! Bjuuxxx!

**Naniguedez:** peguei a frase num site de poesia... hehe... bjuuux!

**PAM:** Bah, obirgada! Li msm, hehe... agora to lendo As Brumas de Avalon 1. Muito bom também... hehe... bjuxxx!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC: **aiiii, obrigada! Muiiiito obrigada pelo elogio! E desculpa por te fazer chorar... /... mas passou, não é? Hehe...bjux!

**Mari-Buffiy**: Obrigada! Me add no MSN: hehe... Desculpa por te fazer chorar... mas passou, neh? E vlw pelos elogios!

**Mila Potter Evans:** bah, desculpa, mas é necessário, se não vocês não voltam mais aqui! Bom, convenhamos que o que eu faço com o Sirius nesse cap é muito mais maldoso... uhasuhuhassa... mas é preciso. Afinal foi assim que eu fisguei ele! Não é queeeente que nem você deve estar pensando (nada de nc...), mas é quentinha, né? E eu não assisto novela... uhasuhsuhas... detesto novela... hehe... Bjuuuxxx!

**Poucos comments, né, mas eu perdôo. Hehe... Bjux e por é só!**

**Gween Black**


	26. O Lado das Sombras

- Capítulo Vinte e Cinco –

_O Lado das Sombras_

- Emilly, acorda, é o primeiro dia das férias de Natal! – chamou Alice, o sorriso no rosto sendo enorme.

Emilly abriu os olhos, irritada.

- Que droga, vocês não podem me deixar dormir? – disse.

- Calma, Emilly! – disse Lílian. – Só estamos querendo te animar... Temos o dia inteiro para nos divertirmos!

- E eu pedi para vocês me chamarem? Por acaso vocês sabem se eu quero me divertir? – falou ela, furiosa.

- Emilly, por favor, menos. – disse Gween, sentada num canto.

- E eu pedi tua opinião? – bradou.

- Olha, Emilly, até a Gween já levantou...

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – berrou, passando o acolchoado por cima da cabeça.

As garotas estranharam, mas resolveram descer.

- Lily, querida... eu tenho um ótimo presente de Natal para você! – disse Tiago, sorrindo imensamente.

- Nem imagina minha ansiedade, Potter. – falou Lílian, entediada.

- Não, ruivinha. Você que não imagina a minha. – disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- CALE A BOCA, IDIOTA! – berrou ela, sentando-se num canto da sala comunal, junto com Alice e Gween.

Logo Frank também apareceu, e ficou conversando com as garotas. E foi justamente ele que lembrou de algo muito importante...

- Não vão tomar café? – perguntou.

- Ah, to com uma preguiça de sair daqui... – reclamou Alice.

- Pois é... eu também. – disse Lílian.

- Quer saber? – disse Gween, que acordara com vocação de boa samaritana naquela semana de Natal. – Eu busco comida na cozinha, que tal?

- Ótima idéia! Você faria isso pelas tuas amigas? – sugeriu Lílian.

- Claro! – concordou ela, levantando-se. – Ei, Tiago! – chamou, indo até onde os marotos estavam.

- Oi, Gween! Algum problema?

- Não... eu só queria saber qual é o elfo que vocês conversam. – começou ela. – Estou indo para a cozinha... – começou a explicar, ao ver o rosto confuso dos amigos.

- Ah... é o...

- Deixa que eu apresento o elfo para ela. – interrompeu Sirius. – E aproveito para lhe fazer companhia... – acrescentou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Gween revirou os olhos, rindo, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato com Sirius.

----------

- Será que ele não desiste nunca? – resmungou Lílian para Alice ao ver que Tiago estava se aproximando.

- Acho que não... – respondeu Alice. – E acho também que você adora isso!

- Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu odeio ele! – retrucou Lílian.

- É, sei... – comentou irônica, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Lílian.

- Meu lírio amado, você dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, recebendo apenas um olhar fulminante de Lílian. – Eu dormi muito bem. Sonhei que era Natal e nós estávamos sozinhos na Torre da Grifinória. Então você veio, me beijou e eu tirei a sua blu...

- NÃO ENCHE, POTTER! – berrou Lílian.

- Qual é, meu anjo... – disse ele, fingindo chateação. – E sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que já está na hora de você sair comigo.

- E VOCÊ QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? EU ACHO QUE JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ PARAR DE ME INCOMODAR! – bufou Lílian, no que Tiago sorriu.

- Você fica linda irritada, sabia?

- IDIOTA! – berrou, levantando-se para sair da sala comunal.

- Ih, Tiago, parece que não foi desta vez... – brincou Alice, no que Tiago fechou a cara. – Calma, foi só uma brincadeira! – desculpou-se ela.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele, indo até Remo.

----------

Sirius e Gween estavam andando tranqüilamente pelo corredor. Gween podia escutar a respiração ansiosa de Sirius. Concentrou-se em fazer isso, notando o quanto ele estava impaciente. Só não sabia o porquê... mas, por causa de sua distração, acabou descobrindo logo, quando foi prensada contra a parede.

- Você nunca vai desistir? – perguntou ela, com descaso, ignorando a proximidade dos corpos.

- Você quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

Recebeu um sorriso como resposta.

- Não, nunca irei desistir de você. Ainda mais depois de ontem... – comentou, descendo a cabeça para beijar o pescoço da garota.

Gween controlou-se para não ceder. Realmente, depois do "ontem" mencionado por Sirius, em que os dois jogaram um jogo realmente provocante, ela começava a sentir os efeitos de ter Sirius Black utilizando todo o seu charme para conquistá-la.

Sentiu a respiração quente do maroto, arrepiando-se. Seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido, e Gween começava a sentir calor à medida que Sirius a provocava passando as mãos pelo seu corpo, de uma maneira íntima.

- Você pode demorar o quanto quiser... – começou ele. – Eu sempre estarei esperando até você se decidir. E eu sei qual será sua decisão...

- Você não pode saber qual será, Black. – disse Gween, usando todo o seu auto-controle. – Você não é vidente.

- Mas eu consigo perceber o que a pessoa sente... ainda mais depois de sentir e conhecer as vibrações de seu corpo. – e então voltou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo provocantemente, fazendo uma trilha incandescente.

- Eu-preciso-pegar-a-comida! – disse Gween, sentindo que talvez não conseguisse não conseguisse se controlar.

- Vamos... se descontrole... é só isso que eu te peço... – pediu ele.

- E é isso que eu não vou fazer. – disse ela, tentando empurrá-lo.

- Desista... anos de quadribol me fizeram mais forte do que você pode imaginar... – disse ele, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Não, Black. – disse ela, com a voz rouca.

Num último esforço levantou a mão para bater no rosto do maroto. Se não conseguisse afastá-lo, sabia que não teria forças suficientes para resistir. E por isso botou toda a força que conseguiu, fazendo um estalo curto e seco ecoar pelo corredor vazio.

Depois de solta, Gween recomeçou a caminhar, cuidando para manter uma distância razoável. Não podia correr o risco de se entregar sem antes ter a certeza...

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por um Sirius que puxou-a para dentro da cozinha. Instantaneamente centenas de elfos apareceram, e Sirius olhou por eles até localizar quem queria.

- Brugly! – disse ele, no que um elfo com orelhas muito maiores queo normal apareceu.

- Olá senhor Sirius! – disse o elfo, sua voz fina e alta ecoando pelo grande salão subterrâneo que era a cozinha. – Brugly já estava com saudade do senhor Sirius! Faz muito tempo que o senhor Sirius não vem visitar Brugly...

- Mas agora eu vim, Brugly! E trouxe uma amiga. – Sirius puxou Gween e apresentou-a. – Essa é a Gween, Brugly!

- Linda a amiga do senhor Sirius. – disse ele. – O que o senhor Sirius e a amiga querem pedir para Brugly?

- Queremos um café da manhã completo para nove pessoas. – adiantou-se Gween.

- É pra já, amiga do senhor Sirius. – disse ele, enquanto se dirigia para um enorme aparelho parecido com um fogão.

Rapidamente, dezenas de elfos se dirigiram para a tarefa, ajudando Brugly, de modo que em menos de meia hora Sirius e Gween estavam saindo de lá, cheios de comida.

- Esses elfos são o máximo! – disse Sirius, sorrindo, observando Gween caminhar pensativa.

"No que será que ela pensando?" se perguntou, sem saber que ela estava pensando justamente nele...

"Droga!" pensou Gween. "Depois de ontem tudo tem se tornado mais difícil...". E continuou a pensar até o buraco do retrato se fazer presente em sua frente.

----------

- Aleluia! – exclamou Lílian, quando viu os amigos entrarem pelo buraco do retrato.

- Alguém chama a Emilly? – pediu Alice.

Gween, que estava com vocação de boa samaritana, levantou-se e disse:

- Eu chamo. – e assim subiu as escadas, entrando no dormitório feminino. – Ei, Emilly... Emilly, acorda! Trouxemos café!

- Não perguntei nada, perguntei? – respondeu ela.

Gween começou a se irritar, mas contou até dez e voltou para a sala comunal, declarando seu fracasso.

----------

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço, Emilly levantou-se. Torcendo para que a sala comunal estivesse vazia, ela desceu as escadas do dormitório. Chegando na sala comunal viu Remo, que veio diretamente até ela.

- Oi amor... – disse ele, puxando-a para um beijo.

Mas Emilly desvencilhou-se rapidamente, indo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

- O que houve? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Nada. – disse ela, fria, indo para o Salão Principal almoçar.

Remo olhou-a, estranhando a situação. Quando chegaram no Salão Principal, ele sentou-se ao lado de Emilly, esperando uma conversa civilizada.

- Não vai me falar o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, droga! – reclamou ela.

- Como não? Você está toda de mau-humor e...

- Não enche, tá? – disse ela, virando-se para comer.

Remo permaneceu em estado de choque. Nunca tinha visto Emilly assim. Ficou quieto até o fim da refeição, quando levantou-se com Tiago e Pedro – que haviam presenciado a situação.

Vendo que o amigo estava magoado, Tiago resolveu intervir, e foi até Emilly.

- Oi, Emilly.

- Humpf! – fez ela.

- Me diz... o que você tem hoje? Porque você...

- Cala a boca e vai cuidar da sua vida, o que já deve ser um grande esforço, imagino! – cortou ela, afiada.

Tiago olhou-a de forma assustada, mas virou-se e voltou para a presença dos amigos.

----------

- Ah, assim não dá! – reclamou Gween, enquanto olhava Emilly isolada em um canto fazendo os deveres.

- Deixa que eu vou lá falar com ela. – ofereceu-se Lílian, caminhando até a amiga. – Emilly? Quer alguma ajuda?

- Por acaso eu pedi?

- Porque você tá assim? TPM? Sabe, eu prefiro quando você dá uma de desvirtuada...

- Problema seu...

- Ah, vai. Me diz o que tá acontecendo!

- Pior coisa que tem é gente que se mete na vida dos outros! – reclamou Emilly, fechando o livro com violência.

Pegou o material de qualquer jeito e saiu rapidamente dali, indo em direção ao dormitório feminino. Lílian foi até os amigos, sentando-se do lado deles.

- Ei, onde está o Pedro? – perguntou Tiago, notando de repente a falta do amigo.

- Por aí... – falou Sirius. – Acho que comendo.

- É, pode ser. – falou Tiago, voltando-se para a partida de xadrez que disputava com Remo.

----------

Emilly entrou no dormitório brava, batendo a porta atrás dela. Jogou todo o material no chão e atirou-se em cima da cama. Podia estar brava, furiosa, de mau-humor, o que quer que fosse. Por que os outros não podiam lhe dar um momento de sossego? Será que ela não podia ter um pouco de privacidade?

- É que eles se preocupam com você, Emilly. – disse uma vozinha na mente da garota.

- Ho, ho! Além dos amigos eu tenho uma consciência metida! Ótimo! – bradou, sarcástica.

- Sabia que falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de loucura? – Gween estava apoiada displicentemente no vão da porta. – Agora falando sério... – começou, entrando no dormitório e sentando em sua cama. – Você reparou como tratou todo mundo hoje? Você tá pior que a sua irmã! – brincou.

- E o keko? Vai bem, obrigada! – ironizou, ressaltando seu mau-humor com o antigo corte do "o que eu tenho a ver com isso".

- Ah, vai, Emilly. Não estou tentando te criticar. Muito pelo contrário! Estou é preocupada com você. Todos estamos! E por mais que isso possa parecer um saco, estamos fazendo isso porque gostamos de você, e não gostamos de te ver assim.

- Dá um tempo, vai!

- Por quê? Só por que, uma vez na vida, você está sem razão? E não é por nada não, se você está assim e não quer desabafar, não podemos fazer nada. Mas você não tem o direito de ficar descontando tudo na gente!

- Até quando você vai ficar incomodando, hein? – disse Emilly, mais impaciente ainda.

- Até você tomar uma decisão. Seja de desabafar ou mudar esse seu humor de trasgo.

- Então, apodreça aí! – exclamou, saindo agressivamente do dormitório.

Gween desceu as escadas e sentou-se com as amigas.

- Sinceramente? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que ela não está com a mínima vontade de melhorar. Então, vamos jantar?

Todos concordaram e desceram as escadas, conversando alegremente.

----------

Emilly entrou apressada na biblioteca, recebendo um olhar de censura da bibliotecária. Sem dar atenção, foi até a última mesa e escondeu-se atrás de uma estante, decidida a pensar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

----------

- Então, você veio. – comentou a garota, sorrindo.

- P-pois é. – gaguejou Pedro. – Por onde vamos?

- Por aqui. – disse Karin, indicando uma entrada lateral pelas masmorras. – É uma das passagens secretas criadas por Slytherin. Duvido até que Filch conheça esta passagem.

- Hum... – murmurou Pedro, sentindo o frio na barriga intensificar-se.

Passou pela entrada triangular, dando de cara com um corredor imenso e escuro. Esperou Karin Parkinson passar a sua frente e seguiu-a, sem saber por onde. Menos de meia hora depois a garota parou, apontou a varinha para uma maçaneta em forma de cobra e murmurou alguma coisa. A porta abriu-se assustadoramente, deixando Pedro visualizar uma cena que nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Uma cena que o atormentaria até o fim dos seus dias...

---------

Seu pensamento voava longe, mesmo que ela continuasse sempre na última mesa da biblioteca. Com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, seu pensamento pousou em Remo, o único garoto que amara na vida. Não tinha porquê tratá-lo mal, mas mesmo assim o fizera. E tudo por culpa de um mau-humor...

Não conseguia se perdoar. Por que tudo aquilo? Por culpa desse mau-humor, havia tratado mal as pessoas que mais amava, principalmente ele... sim, ele. Começou a passar os olhos pelas estantes que traziam prateleiras cheias de livros empoeirados, enquanto o pensamento continuava no mesmo lugar, e um sentimento de culpa começava a invadi-la. Sim, era sua culpa. Havia magoado todas as pessoas que amava... os olhos já embaçados de lágrimas pousaram no relógio, quando ela percebeu que eram oito horas.

"Droga!" pensou, levantando-se. Saiu lentamente da biblioteca, pensando em ir ao dormitório. Mas então lembrou-se que as garotas estavam lá. Não, seu orgulho não a permitia de voltar... teria que vagar por aí, até tomar alguma decisão.

Não via onde seus passos a estavam levando. Apenas o pensamento voava, e apenas nele que ela se concentrava. Não havia porquê prestar atenção no castelo, que já conhecia de cor. Não havia porquê...

- Ora, ora, ora... – começou uma vozinha debochada, e Emilly deu de cara com Pirraça. – Fora da cama a esta hora, aluninha?

- Cala a boca, Pirraça! – bradou Emilly, sentindo todo o mau-humor voltar aos poucos.

- Não se fala assim com Pirraça, não, não, não! – advertiu ele, pegando bexigas cheias de água.

Mirou uma em Emilly e jogou, mas a garota percebeu antes que fosse tarde demais, e desviou a tempo. "Droga, cadê a minha varinha?" pensou, procurando-a nas vestes. "Esqueci no dormitório!" lembrou-se. "Ótimo!" pensou com ferocidade, virando-se e desatando a correr para o dormitório.

----------

A sala era circular, com apenas algumas tochas nas paredes. O fogo bruxuleava, enquanto as paredes de pedra tosca mostravam a dança das chamas, assustadoras. No centro encontrava-se uma mulher com um longo manto preto, porém sem capuz, revelando cabelos também pretos. Seus olhos eram de um intenso azul incrivelmente frio, e quando Pedro mirou-os, arrepiou-se completamente. Em torno desta mulher havia um círculo de no máximo vinte pessoas, todas vestidas de preto, deixando aparecer, por baixo do capuz, apenas os olhos – todos com o mesmo brilho frio e sádico.

E quando Pedro entrou por aquela porta, sentiu o poder que emanava de dentro. Sabia, agora, que um dia iria possuir todo o poder que jamais sonhara possuir. E aquele era o portal que o levaria até este poder inimaginável. Mas era, também, o portal que o levaria à sua ruína.

---------

Quando entrou, ofegante, na sala comunal, viu que apenas Remo continuava acordado. Talvez ainda estivesse esperando-a. Sentiu-se novamente assaltada pelo sentimento de culpa ao pensar nesta possibilidade. Mas parecia que Remo não a culpava, pois caminhou lentamente até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, receoso.

- Olha...

- O quê? – perguntou Emilly, sentindo aquele mau-humor novamente tomar conta.

- Se foi alguma coisa que eu...

- Não foi.

- Então... – começou temeroso, com medo de ser novamente tratado friamente.

- Então o quê?

- Se não quiser falar...

- Existem inúmeras coisas das quais eu não quero falar.

- Mas não é nada grave?

- Acho que não...

- Então está tudo bem?

- É, acho que sim...

- Que bom.

- E...

- E?

- Eu... queria dizer que eu estava errada... descontando em vocês minha raiva...

- Emilly?

- E eu não devia ter feito isso... você não merecia...

- Emilly?

- O que é? – disse ela, olhando para o chão.

- Tudo bem. Não importa, todo mundo tem um dia ruim. Eu te amo, ouviu?

- Eu também. – disse ela, sentindo um peso sair de suas costas.

- Então... eu acho que vou dormir. – disse Remo, levantando-se.

- Eu também, e... Remo?

- Hum?

- Obrigada. – disse, por fim, entrando no dormitório.

----------

- Estamos todos reunidos aqui por uma única causa nobre. – a voz fria de Bellatrix Lestrange cortou o ar. – Servir ao Lord das Trevas.

Todos curvaram-se num gesto de reverência, e Pedro iniciou apressado uma reverência desajeitada.

- Quem estiver aqui não ganhará apenas poder. Ganhará reconhecimento, influência, direito, e orgulho. Orgulho de servir a uma causa nobre para o mundo bruxo. A causa de exterminar todos aqueles que não são dignos de aprender magia! – disse firme, recebendo aplausos entusiasmados.

"Mas, para que possam alcançar esse prestígio, é preciso muita força de vontade. Por favor, novos integrantes, posicionem-se aqui para que eu possa distribuir os testes. Vocês estão a um passo de conseguir a maior honra que um bruxo pode conseguir. – seus olhos faiscaram num brilho doentio em meio à escuridão da masmorra – A honra de servir à Voldemort!"

----------

**NOTA:** aeeewww, Pedro mostrando as caras, não é? Sabe, nesse capítulo eu tive um bloqueio enooooooorme num pedaço. Aí um dia, do nada, veio uma inspiração acho que de uma entidade divina e eu escrevi todo o resto do capítulo num piscar de olhos, e pedaço do próximo capítulo também. Falando em próximo capítulo, ele se chama "Lembranças de um Passado Recente", mas pode ser também "Certeza Impossível", embora eu tenha escolhido o primeiro título. Um pouco mais sobre o passado da Gween, no tempo de Hogwarts, revelações bombásticas, lembranças aterradoras e muuuuuuuuuuito ciúme. O que mais vocês poderiam pedir? Hehe...

Aaaahhh, a minha comunidade no Orkut tá com mais de 10 membros! Não é o máximo? To tããããão feliiiiiiiizzz! E saibam o seguinte: eu vou postar, quase sempre, lá na comunidade (exclusivo para membros, então, entreeeem) o início do próximo capítulo. Hehe... não é máximo? E eu também convidei pra comunidade o pessoal que me inspirou os personagens... a Nathalia que inspirou a Emilly (perso by ela, inclusive, e essa ceninha R/E também foi ela que pensou), uma mistura de Sabrine e Roberta pra Lily (virginianas de plantão, né?) e a Lua e a Florynha pra Alice (o lado mais "normal" da Alice é da Lua, e o lado mais... hum... "empolgado" dela é da Flora. Irmãs, por sinal...).

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ontem foi o lançamento do Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince e (invejem!) eu FUI! Hahá, conheci a Thaisinha, a Marmaduke Scarlet, a Mimi Granger, e já conheço a BaBi Evans (essa boba desistiu de ir por causa de uma FESTA!). Mas/limpa a garganta/ EU TENHO O HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!

Bom, exclusivo para os meus leitores, uma tradução beeem tapeada do primeiro parágrafo:

**Capítulo 1 – O Outro Ministro**

"_Era próximo da meia noite e o Primeiro Ministro estava sentado sozinho em seu escritório, lendo um longo memorando que estava martelando em seu cérebro sem deixá-lo pensar no vestígio por trás deste. Ele estava esperando por uma chamada de um presidente de um país distante, e entre o milagre quando o infeliz homem ligaria, a tentativa de surpreender-se com uma desagradável lembrança do passado, o cansaço e mais a difícil semana, não sobrava espaço para mais nada na sua cabeça." (by J.K.Rowling)_

Olha, gente, é uma tradução beeeeem amadora. Só tive inglês no colégio, então não garanto nada. Mas dá pra ter uma idéia, não é? Espero que tenham gostado. E comeeeentem pleeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee!

Vamos aos comments:

**Bella:** hehe, esse eh bem friozinho comparado com o passado, uhasuhsahasushau... mas é, pode pegar todos os outros, mas esse eh meu, uhsauhsauhsasuha... também amu tc com você! T dolu, linda... bjuxxx!

**Marina:** tá aqui atualização. Gostou? Bjuuuxx!

**Wallace:** cap xegouuu! Na minha commu vocês ganham trechos do cap adiantado... entra lá! É no orkut, Fics da Gween Black. Que bom que gostou. E este? Mantive o nível? Hehe, bjoooosss!

**Janegranger: **ahh, você achou por aqui, né? Mas eu consegui lá no ff dps. Demorou mas foi, uhasuhsuhasuhas... bom, ótimo você ter gostado! Bjos!

**Gabriela:** que bom que gostou! Eu (como a Gween, que somos a msm pessoa) sou d 5 de março... hehe... Bjux!

**Gabriela (d novo!):** as atualizações são semanais. Passa aqui todos os sábados e você verá novo cap, ok? Bjuuuxxx!

**Nessa:** que bom que está gostando! Gostou deste também? Espero que sim! Sobre a song do Sirius, eu já fiz. Procura no meu profile "Alvorada Voraz". Mas eu só não sei se farei continuação, já que recebi menos de 5 reviews... que triste, né? Mas visita lá e comenta, tá? Bjuux!

**Bi Radcliffe:** oi sua linda! To no MSN ctg, né? Você sabe que eu t dolu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu mtu né? Mas você queria o que, que a Gween visse o Sirius /censurado/ nessa altura do campeonato? Naooo... se ela faz o Sirius sofrer, ela tem que sofrer também (e eu não sou sado-masoquista, to falando sério, sem ironias, viu?). Eu ADORO a tua fic! Clarooooo que eu Beto ela, com maioooorrrrr prazer! Mas sobre a frase, já peguei e se você permitir, vou usar no cap "Jogo da Sedução". Ok? Aí, a Ci tá bem? Sem ataques, espero? UHuhasuhsuhsa, brinksss. Te entendo, também não gosto muito, mas enfim... tá? Bjuuuxxx!

**Jane-Granger:** ahh que booom! Mas assim, a url da comu tá no cap passado, talvez eu bote nesse também. Eu não sei ql o teu orkut pra convidar... tá? Bjuuuxx

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** obrigada E mtooo vlw pela msk, muito linda, vou usar ela de entrada no cap q... ops, qse falo demais! Mas vlw, msm! E que bom que riu bastante, hehe! Bjuuuxxx!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** ok! Vo lá ler dps! Bjuuuuxxx!

**Por hoje é só. Beijinhos, e entrem na www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com/Community(ponto)aspx?cmm3256905, ok? Beijos e comentem!**

**Gween Black**


	27. Lembranças de Um Passado Recente

- Capítulo Vinte e Seis –

_Lembranças de um Passado Recente_

_(Certezas Impossíveis)_

Pedro esfregou os olhos cansados. Tivera uma longa noite... pousou o olhar em seu braço e sorriu ao lembrar que em breve ali estaria tatuada a marca de Voldemort. Sim, a marca do poder. E ele a possuiria.

- E então, o que achou? – Karin tirou-o de seus devaneios.

- Legal... valeu a pena. – murmurou, bocejando.

- Já estamos quase em Hogwarts. – disse ela, enquanto ajeitava uma bolsa escura.

Pedro sentiu o sacolejar da carruagem.

- Por que, afinal, viemos de carruagem? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Teste de resistência, pelo que Bella disse. Parece que o Lord quer testar-nos de todas as maneiras possíveis... – disse, sorrindo com o canto do lábio. – O teste final será depois do fim de Hogwarts. Aí receberemos a tatuagem.

- E a família?

- Do idiota que matamos? Nunca suspeitaria de quem teria sido aquela obra de arte, mas, como todo o bom pintor, nós deixamos nossa assinatura.

- Vocês deixaram a assinatura dos assassinos? – perguntou Pedro, os olhinhos arregalando-se de pavor.

- Não seja idiota, Pedro! Deixamos a assinatura do Lord, a assinatura dos Comensais. A mesma assinatura que agora arderá em breve em seu braço...

- Hum... e quem era ele?

- O nosso brinquedo? Donald Dearborn, irmão do famoso auror Carátaco Dearborn. Era um inútil, se quer saber. Há anos vagava de profissão em profissão, sem fazer nada de útil, e se negou aos serviços do Lord. Fomos obrigados a matá-lo. Não que não tenha sido divertido, claro... – murmurou, lembrando-se do momento da morte. – Você viu como ele gritou, como implorou piedade? Você já conquistou este poder, Pedro. A vida de algumas pessoas está na sua mão agora, elas vão suplicar, implorar, gemer, até que você bote um fim em tudo com um jato de luz verde. Como se sente?

Os olhos de Pedro faiscaram de um desejo obscuro pelo poder.

- Ótimo. – disse, mas sentiu o estômago revirar ao lembrar do Lord a quem servia.

Não podia voltar atrás, e naquele momento nem queria. Tinha seu poder, tinha a sua influência. Valia alguma coisa, agora. Mas também não conseguia esquecer o horror que apossara-se dele ao mirar as pupilas vermelhas do Lord das Trevas. Aquele era alguém a quem não se devia contrariar...

- Chegamos. – disse ela, descendo da carruagem. – Vá para o seu dormitório sem fazer barulho e _não abra a boca_ sobre nada, ouviu?

- Como você quiser... – disse ele, voltando-se para o corredor.

No meio daquele silêncio incômodo, onde só ouvia o barulho de seus próprios passos, Pedro começou a lembrar-se de tudo: havia matado alguém... mas, surpreso, constatou que não tinha nem um pouquinho de arrependimento. O que sentia, na verdade, era orgulho de si mesmo.

----------

- Você vem com a gente, Gween? - Lílian perguntou para a amiga, pouco depois do almoço.

- Não garotas, obrigada. – respondeu a loira, sentada em uma confortável poltrona da sala comunal.

- Gween, tá todo mundo lá fora. Não está nevando nem chovendo, tem um sol fraco lá no céu e a neve de ontem ainda está no chão. É perfeito para uma guerra de bolas de neve! – sugeriu Emilly, com o bom-humor de volta.

- Obrigada, mas mesmo assim eu não vou. – disse Gween, rindo. – Estou precisando ficar um pouco sozinha... tudo bem?

- Se você prefere assim... – disse Lílian, saindo pelo buraco do retrato com as outras garotas.

Assim podia entregar-se totalmente aos seus próprios pensamentos. Podia pensar tranqüilamente nas coisas que a estavam atormentando...

**Páscoa do 6º ano**

"Gween abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo um braço sob o seu rosto. Olhou para o teto, visualizando um tecido transparente escuro. Foi descendo o olhar lentamente, reconhecendo que estava em uma cama de casal de dossel. Sentiu o coração disparar. Começou a lembrar-se do que havia acontecido... férias de páscoa, os dois juntos, o vinho, e o quarto. Mas nada além disso...

Virou os olhos para o seu lado, deparando-se com uma cabeça extremamente loira. Olhou para o próprio corpo e sentiu um peso sair de suas costas ao constatar que ainda vestia a roupa da noite anterior. Tirou o lençol de cima de si e começou a se levantar.

- Já vai cedo? – perguntou o garoto, segurando o braço de Gween.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – disse ela, puxando o braço.

- Calma, Gween. Eu só quero conversar... e depois de ontem à noite, não pensei que você pudesse ser tão fria.

- Me diz que a gente não foi muito além dos beijos de sempre, Malfoy.

- Infelizmente não fomos muito além não. Mas posso dizer que foram os melhores amassos da minha vida!

- Me solta... – pediu Gween.

- Espera um momento, vamos conversar.

- Não temos nada para conversar!

- Passamos a noite juntos, Gween, é claro que temos coisas para conversar!

Gween sentou-se bruscamente no colchão.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que me levou a fazer isso, Malfoy, mas me arrependo profundamente!

- Você diz isso todas as vezes que ficamos, Gween, e sempre volta depois.

- Você não entende, Malfoy. Agora é diferente.

- Qual é, Gween... – começou Malfoy, deitando a garota no colchão e debruçando-se sobre ela. – A química entre nós é inegável, e você sabe.

- É, eu sei... – ela suspirou resignada. – Mas química não basta, Malfoy.

- Nunca bastou para você, e mesmo assim já passamos por ótimos momentos, e você sabe. Nunca chegamos aonde eu sempre desejei chegar, mas essa amostra grátis do que você é capaz já é suficiente para me deixar excitado. – disse, beijando o pescoço da garota.

- Realmente, os momentos que passamos juntos foram maravilhosos. – começou Gween, sentindo as mãos de Malfoy começarem a passear pelo seu corpo. – Mas é isso, foram. Não serão mais. Você se vendeu Malfoy! Antes de todos! Antes de Snape, antes de Narcisa Black, antes até de Régulo Black!

- Eu não me vendi, apenas ganhei um pouco mais poder. – murmurou em seu ouvido, voltando ao pescoço da garota.

- Mas para isso foi preciso me perder. – disse ela fria.

- Ora, Gween, depois de tanto fervor você não consegue ser inteiramente fria comigo. – disse sorrindo, enquanto ia descendo os beijos para o decote da blusa de Gween, numa trilha incandescente.

- Você que pensa. – desafiou. – Eu nunca quis nada com você.

- Mas sempre me procurou. – disse ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Foi você que me procurou, Malfoy. Todas as vezes. E além disso, um amor perigoso tem o seu atrativo. Tudo o que é proibido é delicioso, e você também sabe. É por isso que já ficamos algumas vezes, Malfoy. Não é apenas por atração ou desejo. É pelo sabor do proibido.

- E é por isso que você irá continuar comigo. – falou Malfoy, beijando-a.

- Mas o sabor já estragou, Malfoy! Antes era uma diversão, um desafio ao resto do mundo. Era eu, grifinória, e você, um sonserino. Nada nos impedia, literalmente, de ficar juntos de vez em quando, pois tanto eu como você sabemos que isso nunca seria para sempre. Mas agora existe uma barreira, Malfoy. Uma barreira que não pode ser atravessada por mim.

- O que você sente por mim já não pode ser controlado, e você sabe.

- A minha determinação é maior do que você imagina. Eu não amo você, o que sinto não beira nem uma paixão. É uma atração apenas, desejo talvez, mas nada mais. E acho que o fato de você ter se vendido, pode acabar com tudo o que sinto ou senti por você.

- Isso não importa, Gween. O que eu tenho com você é fora da realidade. Não importa o que eu faço e nem o que você faz. Você sabe... namore quem quiser, quando quiser, eu sempre estarei aqui. E o que eu faço não importa também.

- É claro que importa, e é por isso que eu não quero mais nada com você. O que tivemos foi sempre muito livre, aquele tipo de relacionamento apenas para saciar o desejo. Mas agora já não vale mais a pena. Eu não suportaria ficar ao lado de alguém que segue Voldemort.

- O seu futuro seria brilhante se ficasse ao nosso lado.

- Mas eu escolhi o bem, Malfoy, e não mudo minha escolha. É pelo bem que eu lutei e é por ele que eu sempre lutarei. E no fim, o bem sempre vence.

- É pelo poder, então? É pela vitória que você está deste lado? Eu posso te dar a maior das vitórias! – exclamou com fervor, enquanto direcionava-se novamente para o decote da blusa da garota.

- Isso é muito mais que uma guerra de poder, e eu nunca deixaria o lado do bem, mesmo que a derrota fosse certa. – disse ela, levantando o rosto de Malfoy para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Você é uma garota que vale o esforço. Pena tudo ter que acabar assim... – murmurou, beijando-a de leve antes de deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Se acabou assim, é porque você escolheu este caminho.

- Pode ser, mas eu não me arrependo. Entre todas as garotas, desejo você mais que qualquer uma. Mas o poder é muito mais que qualquer desejo que eu possa ter...

- E é por isso que eu nunca me iludi com você, Malfoy. É por isso que eu nunca me apaixonei, é por isso que eu senti nunca passou desejo. Por causa dessa sua ambição sem limites!

- Uma das minhas ambições é você. – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido da garota, roçando os lábios em seu rosto.

- Não se pode ter tudo na vida, Malfoy! De qualquer jeito, eu não te culpo por ter escolhido este caminho. Mesmo que não escolhesse, entre nós não poderia acontecer nada além do que já aconteceu. E não valeria a pena você desistir de tudo por algo que nunca aconteceria...

- Eu também nunca te amei, mas é claro que iria mais longe com você. O que eu sinto por você, mesmo que também não passe de desejo, é muito forte.

- É melhor eu ir, Malfoy.

- Espera... – disse ele, beijando-a com fervor. – Eu gosto de você... me procure se precisar.

Gween pegou suas coisas e saiu, virando-se uma última vez quando chegou na porta.

- Até mais, Malfoy.

- Até, Gween. – disse ele, observando-a sair.

E ela, então, encostou-se na parede do corredor e deixou-se cair, sentindo ainda o sabor do beijo de antes. Sabia que a atração que sentia era forte demais. A maldade de Malfoy nunca fora tanta... apenas uma auto-afirmação, como ela bem sabia. Mas agora já havia passado dos limites, e ela não iria deixar-se iludir. Levantou-se decidida e saiu dali, indo para qualquer outro lugar em que não precisasse se lembrar de tudo o que estava acontecendo..."

Por que havia se lembrado daquilo naquele momento, não soube dizer. Não falava com Malfoy há muito tempo, quando, naquela última semana, ele havia voltado a falar com ela. Não entendia o que havia acontecido...

Obviamente percebia que não gostava dele, como nunca gostara. Achava estranho o fato de que sempre desprezara as atitudes do sonserino, mas mesmo assim ficara com ele inúmeras vezes. Era um assunto do coração, e, como bem sabia, não adianta tentar explicar os assuntos do coração: são inexplicáveis.

Levantou-se da poltrona, saindo da sala comunal. Começou a andar sem prestar atenção por onde ia, mas não ficou completamente surpresa ao constatar que havia chegado nas masmorras. Quando se deu conta, sorriu sarcástica enquanto pensou "Encontro inusitado...". Virou-se, decidida a sair dali, quando uma voz a deteve:

- Gween?

Ela virou-se, vendo Malfoy a sua frente.

- Malfoy...

- Nossa! Há quanto tempo... – controlara-se para não insultar os amigos da garota, pois sabia que se fizesse isso nunca mais ela olharia na sua cara.

- Eu já estou indo embora. – adiantou-se Gween.

- Não, espere! Temos algumas coisas para conversar... vamos, eu vou com você. – disse ele, alcançando a garota.

Os dois então começaram a caminhar lado a lado, saindo das masmorras.

- Como vai a Patty? – Gween perguntou, sarcástica.

- Ah, ela é uma grande idiota. Nunca vi garota mais dada do que ela!

- E mesmo assim você aproveitou, não é? – Gween alfinetou.

- Ah, sabe como é... ela estava se esfregando na minha cara e eu fui _obrigado_ a pegar...

- Ah, imagino. – ironizou.

- Mas foi só por diversão. Bem diferente de você.

- Malfoy, poupe-me.

- Sabe... eu tenho saudade dos nossos momentos mais íntimos, embora nunca tenham chegado a ser tão íntimos assim.

- Você tem a Narcisa agora, e duvido que ainda não tenha chegado aí com ela.

- Aí aonde? – perguntou ele, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Você entendeu, Malfoy. Sexo.

- Você tem razão. Nas duas coisas... eu entendi, e também já cheguei neste ponto com ela. Mas não é a mesma coisa.

- Não é para ser, Malfoy.

- Você e a Narcisa são muito diferentes.

- E eu dou graças a Merlim por isso!

- Mas eu não. Tenho saudade de você, sabia? Dos nossos beijos, amassos, até de quando você me criticava.

- Se isso te consola, estou te criticando agora. – disse Gween.

- Eu sei que não tem mais volta. Eu fiz a minha escolha, assim como você também fez a sua.

- Tem razão.

- E você também está apaixonada.

Gween virou-se de frente para ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você está apaixonada, Gween. Eu sei. É uma pena não ser por mim...

- Beleza e beijo não são os únicos critérios que me fazem ficar apaixonada por alguém, Malfoy. E esses são únicos em que você seria aprovado.

- Eu sei. Parece que foi o priminho da minha namorada que conseguiu este feito...

- O que você disse?

- Não precisa esconder, eu sei que você está caidinha por Sirius Black.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! Ele não é tão sujo quanto você, mas também não é muito melhor.

Malfoy sorriu ironicamente.

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito. Mas acho que já tivemos nossa conversa em que pudemos esclarecer as coisas entre nós. E dar um fim em tudo.

- É, já tivemos.

- Mas só mais uma coisa... – ele aproximou-se felinamente e enlaçou Gween pela cintura. – Um último adeus? – pediu, e Gween passou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, beijando-o ardentemente.

Quando Sirius, que estava caminhando displicente pelos corredores, avistou aquela cena, sentiu seu estômago revirar e a cabeça ferver de raiva. Caminhou apressado até o casal e puxou Malfoy, em seguida dando um soco em seu olho.

- Solta ela, seu cretino! – berrou, pulando pra cima de Malfoy.

- Qual é, seu idiota, ela sabe se defender sozinha!

- Eu vou saber que tipo de arma está usando para imobilizá-la!

- Nenhuma, Black! Não usei nada, nem magia, nem força, nem nada!

- VOCÊS DOIS! – berrou Gween. – DROGA, LEVANTEM-SE! - os dois levantaram-se e ela continuou. – Malfoy, deixa que eu cuido do Black. Black, vem comigo. – e puxou Sirius pelo braço, enquanto Malfoy ia embora pelo outro lado do corredor.

- É verdade o que ele falou?

- A parte que te chamou de idiota? Sim. – respondeu Gween, brava.

Odiava ser tratada como objeto, e era exatamente o que Sirius havia feito. Tudo bem que fora para protegê-la, mas mesmo assim havia tratado-a como uma garota indefesa, coisa que ela não era.

- Eu estou falando da parte que ele disse que não estava usando nenhum feitiço ou força! – exclamou, puxando-a para dentro de uma passagem secreta.

- É verdade sim, por quê? – respondeu Gween, cruzando os braços, no que Sirius virou-se e encarou-a nos olhos.

- Então quer dizer que você também se vendeu?

- NUNCA OUSE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, BLACK! Você sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, e foi justamente por isso que eu terminei tudo com Malfoy!

- Espera aí... então quer dizer que você já teve alguma coisa com Malfoy?

Gween amaldiçoou-se por não ter ficado calada, mas mirou os olhos de Sirius e disse, firme:

- Sim, algum problema? Durante o sexto anos nós mantínhamos ficadas regulares, nada mais que isso.

- Ah, é? Pelo quê, em troca? Dinheiro? – a raiva, o ciúme eram tanto que ele não conseguia explicar. Simplesmente cuspia as palavras, tomado de um sentimento que beirava o ódio.

- Você não vai conseguir me tirar do sério mais do que já me tirou, Black. Se eu ficava com o Malfoy ou não, não é da sua conta! Mas em todo caso, nada me impedia de sentir atração ou desejo ou o que quer que fosse por ele!

- Gween, me diz, por favor, que você nunca fez nada de mais com ele!

- Nada de mais tipo o quê?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! – berrou, virando-se indignado para ela.

- Bom, se você quer saber se algum dia eu transei com o Malfoy, pode ficar tranqüilo: nunca passamos dos amassos. – falou, também com raiva.

Sirius foi até a garota, segurou-a pelos braços e disse:

- Por quê, Gween, por quê?

- Black, isso não é o fim do mundo. Eu já senti alguma coisa por ele, você não consegue compreender? Não foi por poder, dinheiro ou que quer que fosse.

- E porque não eu? – perguntou, a voz cheia de mágoa.

- Ah, então é isso? Eu feri o seu orgulho por ficar com um dos seus maiores inimigos, mas não com você?

Sirius baixou a cabeça. Não podia admitir que gostava da garota...

- E por favor, me chame de Cooper. – disse virando-se para sair.

- Espera, Cooper, espera! – pediu Sirius, no que Gween virou-se. – Me desculpa, eu não devia ter me metido na sua vida. Mas eu me descontrolei... você sabe... bom, você sabe o que eu sinto por você... – Gween levantou a sobrancelha, no que Sirius mirou o chão.

- Sei! – perguntou, desafiadora. – Você não é uma pessoa confiável, Black, e desculpe-me por dizer isso de maneira tão direta. Mas é a verdade: eu não consigo confiar em você.

- Você acredita no que eu digo?

- Não, Black. Não acredito. E seria difícil de acreditar... – Gween apoiou-se na parede. – E sobre o Malfoy, ele também sentia algo por mim. E por isso eu acabei cedendo à tentação... ele não me expôs como um troféu, e eu sabia disso na época. Com você é diferente.

Sirius suspirou.

- Eu vou indo, então... – disse a garota, virando-se e saindo dali.

----------

- Então, Gween, o que fez durante a tarde? – perguntou Lílian.

- Refleti e pensei bastante... – começou Gween, indo para o dormitório.

- E chegou à alguma conclusão?

- Só que eu preciso dormir... – brincou Gween, entrando no dormitório e atirando-se na cama.

------------------------------

**N/Mah (Crystin-Malfoy):** Uhhhhhhhh... amei o Lúcio, e o Sirius então? Tão lindoooooo, mt fofo... mas a Gween em compensação... QUE MÁ! Huahua... tudo bem eu te perdoo, pq eu seis coisa que ninguém sabe sorriso maroto... huahua... Mas ficou perfeita mesmo... gente comentem na fic tdb da Gween... que agora eu vou ler o próximo capítulo, se ela me passar, clarooo

**NOTA:** É, gente, agora além de me aguentar vcs terão que aguentar a Mah (Crystin-Malfoy) também, uhasuhsauhasuashasuh... Bom, eu ainda não enviei o capítulo pra Mah porque ele ainda está sujeito à mudanças. Se chama "Presentes", com T/L, S/G e R/E. E é justamente esse R/E que tá dando problema... a Naty (Emilly) não achou muito coerente, sabe, então ela ficou de me mandar a cena reescrita. Mas não se preocupem que eu cobro dela, ok?

Genteee! Olhem que boa novidade: a Mai (Mimi Granger) me enviou a betagem até o cap 2 da fic do diário da Lily! E, melhor ainda: EU DECIDI PUBLICAR! Tá, o problema é que as atualizações não serão regulares, mas enfim, o prólogo vcs já tem hoje. Eu ainda não terminei de escrever, estou ainda começando o capítulo 5 (e último), e depois falta o epílogo. Mas enfim, já tava demorando demais, né? Então eu decidi publicar. É só clicar no meu nome de autora (Gween Black no fanfiction e Clarissa Wolff, o meu nome verdadeiro, no Floreios e Borrões) e procurar pela fic "Confissões para o (meu) Idiota". Ok? E quero todo mundo comentando, viu?

Agora um pedacinho do prólogo pra abrir o apetite:

"_Tá, Lily, agora falando sério. Essa aula está um saco! Dá pra prestar menos atenção na aula e mais em mim?_ – Gween

_Gween, por mais que o Binns não seja um professor exatamente maravilhoso, a matéria é muito importante! Sabia que o peso de História da Magia nos N.I.E.M.s não é o menor? Estou falando sério, Adivinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas são os que têm o menor peso! _– Lily

_Pára, pára, pára tudo! Alguém aqui falou em N.I.E.M.s? Não estamos nem nas férias de Natal, Lílian! Relaxa! E sobre o Binns não ser um professor 'exatamente maravilhoso', eu diria que ele é 'exatamente chato'. E relaxa, viu?_ – Gween"

E aí, que tal? Ah, a comunidade no orkut tá meio parada. É que essa semana eu não entrei no orkut... mas liga não, a Mah vai entrar (né, Mah!) e aceitar as pessoas e eu vou criar um tópico sobre o novo capítulo. Uhasuhaushasuh...

E eu não lembro quem perguntou sobre "Alvorada Voraz" (ooohhh, alguém perguntou, milagre! Acho até que foi do Floreios e Borrões, nao lembro, depois eu vejo). Sério, eu adoro ela muito. Eu estava meio deprimida quando escrevi, entao eu acho que consegui fazer algumas cenas bem tocantes... E sim, ela é parte de Amores Marotos e contém pistas sobre o futuro nas famosas entrelinhas. Se quiser, eu posto um pedacinho AQUI pra ver se vcs se animam a ler e comentar, auhsasuhasuhasuhasuh... Tá, mas perguntaram, a culpa nao é minha de ficar enchendo o saco, viu?

Ahh, e sobre a Gween... sim, ela teve um caso com o Malfoy. Mas não se preocupem, porque... ahn... vocês vão ver! Ahh! E eu prometo um reencontro! Entre quem? O que vai acontecer? Beijos? Brigas? Esperem pelo penúltimo capítulo da segunda parte! (Eu sou má, né?)

Acho que já me enrolei demais, né? Então comentem por favor, façam uma autora feliz. Sério, inventem quantos nicks quiserem que eu nao me importo. Mas comentem, please! E agora vamos aos comments:

**Bella:** CONCORDO COM VC! Hehe... Bjux!

**Gabriela:** tá aqui! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjux!

**Marina:** vlw, vlw e vlw! O que + posso dizer? VLW!

é porque no outro site que eu opublico (fanfiction net) ele nao aceita endereços de sites. Entao eu tenho que botar desse jeito msm... mas pq nao botou nick? Nao me importo de responder esse tipo de pgta !

**Jane-Granger:** que bom! Nossa, amei teu comment gigante! Bom, quer convite pro Orkut ou pra comunidade? Bom, o capítulo tá aki, fez jus ao que vc pensou? Espero que sim! Beijos!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** Hehe... agora já chegou, né? Bjux!

**Lisa Black:** bom, eu acho que já falei com vc pelo msn, neh? O que mais posso dizer? MTOOOO VLWWW! E eu juro que vou em RM, só deixa eu ler, uhasuhsauhasuhasuh... Bjuuuxxxx t adoroooo!

**Loop:** aiii, adorei os comments! Pode comentar QUANTAS VEZES QUISER, qnt + melhor!

**Any Lemon:** que bom que gostou! Mas viu, o cap chegou? Sou de Porto Alegre... me add no msn: calimie arroba hotmail ponto com. Tá? Bjuuxx!

**Loop:** tá, qnd postar me avisa!

**Bi Radcliffe:** hehe, jah jah vo betah tua fic! Soh na sua mente? Fique certa que nao! Uhasuhsuhaasuh... Bom, nao me lembro o que eu disse sobre sado-masoquismo e sem ironias, entao nao vou comentar sobre isso. E sobre o msn, nos duas estamos tc, viu? EH BOA SIIIM, MARAVILHOSA! **GENTE, LEIAM A FIC DA BI: BRINCAR DE AMOR, NOS MEUS FAVORITOS!** Uhsuhasuhas, tá legal... Bjuuuxx!

**Babi Evans:** que bom que gostou! Hehe, vamos! Ops, já fomos, uasuhasuhasuh... mto diver por sinal... E OS CHILENOS, NEHH? Suhuhasasuh, mtoooo comicooo XDDDDD. Bjuuuxxxx!

**Loop:** chato nada, pode inventar qnts nicks quiser e comentar qnts vezes quiser que eu adoro! QNT + MELHOR, usuhaasuhasuhuhsauh...

**Lilian Paralarli dos Santos:** liga nao, só enviar de novo. E vc viu que eu comecei a publicar o diário da Lily? Vai lá no meu nome de autora e vê, é "Confissões para o (meu) Idiota". Ok? Bjuuuxxx!

**Bom, gente, é só. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor, tá? Beijos enormes, e até sábado que vem!**

**Gween Black**


	28. Presentes

- Capítulo Vinte e Sete –

_Presentes_

Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o relógio bruxo ao lado de sua cama, que marcava nove horas. Suspirou cansada e levantou-se, indo para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e depois que saiu chamou as amigas, que, embora relutantes, levantaram-se em seguida. Depois, desceram até a sala comunal.

- FELIZ NATAL! – berrou Tiago, indo até elas.

- Feliz Natal, Potter. – disseram as garotas.

- Feliz Natal, Tiago. – disse Gween, abraçando o amigo.

- Nossa, se eu receber um desses cada vez que cumprimentar você, pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer isso umas cinco vezes por dia! – comentou Tiago, malicioso.

- Engraçadinho! – murmurou irônica, beijando a bochecha do amigo.

- Ei, não precisa se afastar... – pediu, segurando a garota para implicar com Sirius.

- Tiago... – Gween cochichou no ouvido do maroto. – Não adianta... ele não vai ficar bravo com você.

Tiago levantou os olhos e viu que Sirius estava sentado discretamente em uma das poltronas, os olhos voltados para o chão.

- O que aconteceu? Vem cá, vamos conversar. – pediu o maroto.

- Agora! Não é meio... "propício" demais? – ironizou.

- Deixe-os pensar o que quiserem, você é mais importante do que o pensamento alheio!

- Tiago Potter dizendo isso? – brincou Gween. – Mas você tem razão... vamos, então?

- Sinto informá-los... – Tiago começou solenemente. – Mas a minha pessoa e toda perfeição nela terão que se retirar por um curto período de tempo de algumas horas. Mas não há necessidade de chorar, pois eu volto.

- O que vocês vão fazer, hein? – perguntou Remo, maroto, desviando a atenção da namorada.

- Tente imaginar. – provocou Tiago marotamente, no que os outros riram. – Já voltamos.

Gween subiu com Tiago até o dormitório masculino.

- Aqui? – perguntou incrédula.

- Tem uma passagem secreta... – explicou o maroto. – Com porta para o dormitório masculino e para o corredor da aula de adivinhação.

Tiago pegou a varinha, bateu três vezes numa das pedras da parede esquerda do quarto e murmurou algumas palavras que Gween não entendeu. Logo a pedra em que Tiago bateu transformou-se em uma maçaneta, mas, para a surpresa da garota, quando Tiago puxou-a, nenhuma porta se materializou. Em vez disso, um pequeno túnel tomou forma a seus pés, no formato de tobogã.

- Então... pode ir. – disse Tiago.

- Você primeiro, por favor. – Gween comentou cautelosa.

- Como você quiser. – Tiago respondeu, pulando dentro do túnel-tobogã.

Instantes depois Gween pulou também, caindo em um amontoado de almofadas.

- Confortável, não é? – disse Tiago.

- Bem pensado. – Gween respondeu, dirigindo-se a uma das grandes almofadas no chão.

Era uma sala circular, nem grande nem pequena, com paredes amarelas. Pelo chão de parquê estavam espalhadas inúmeras almofadas de cores quentes, como laranja, vermelho e amarelo, em diversos tamanhos.

- E então... – Tiago dirigiu-se a uma almofada. – Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu vou começar do início, mas... você promete não brigar comigo?

- Nossa! É tão grave assim?

- Em relação ao Black não, mas a história não começa na nossa briga... começa... alguns anos antes.

- Tudo bem, prometo não brigar. – Tiago disse, olhando intrigado para Gween, que continuou.

- Logo que eu cheguei em Hogwarts, você lembra, o Black me beijou uma vez em Hogsmeade e tudo... mas no sexto ano, logo no início, eu comecei a meio que ficar com um garoto. – Gween desviou o olhar. – Ele estava pedindo para sair comigo desde o fim do quinto ano, mas eu fui ceder mesmo apenas no sexto.

- E... bem... quem era esse garoto?

Gween murmurou um nome que Tiago não entendeu.

- O quê?

- Lucmalf. – repetiu baixinho.

- Se você não quer que eu saiba, tudo bem, mas se quer, trate de falar algo que seja, no mínimo, entendível. – brincou o maroto.

- Ah, tudo bem... – disse ela, olhando para o chão. – Lúcio Malfoy.

- O QUÊ? – Tiago gritou, engasgando-se.

- Você prometeu não brigar! – defendeu-se a garota.

- Eu sei, mas, Gween, você não tem noção de perigo? Não pensou no que poderia acontecer? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele poderia estar te usando?

- Ele gostava de mim, Tiago.

- Como você pode ter certeza? O Malfoy é um idiota, um mentiroso!

- Ele nunca se vangloriou por isso. Nunca espalhou para o colégio. Nunca fez nada para me magoar. Quer mais alguns motivos?

- Tá, tudo bem, me rendo quanto a essa questão... Mas então por que você não dá uma chance ao Sirius?

- Ele não gosta de mim, apenas quer me dobrar para mostrar que ninguém resiste a ele. Irá me expor como um troféu e depois jogar fora. Mais algum motivo?

- Acho que já ouvi esse discurso antes, e... nossa! Foi da boca da minha ruivinha!

- Cala a boca, Tiago! E eu não gosto dele. – falou, orgulhosa.

- Tudo bem, acredito. – ironizou.

Gween lançou um olhar irônico para ele.

- Mas não é por isso que estamos aqui, não é? – disse Tiago. – Continue sua história...

- Bom, nós mantínhamos ficadas regulares... na páscoa do sexto ano dormimos juntos, e...

- O QUÊ? GWEEN, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA?

- Ei, calma. Eu disse que nós dormimos, não que eu transei com ele ou algo mais. Essa semana foi sorteada para todos pensarem que eu transei com ele ou é impressão minha? – ironizou.

- Você me deu um susto, sabia?

- Eu vi... mas nunca passamos de beijos, ok? Eu deveria ter tirado uma foto da sua cara, Tiago... estava muito hilária!

- Ah, cala a boca! Também, depois do que você me falou esperava que eu ficasse normal? – disse, no que Gween começou a rir.

- Tá, entendo. Mas acontece que depois daquele dia paramos de nos falar.

- Graças a Merlim!

- Mas essa semana eu pensei muito naquele dia... e nós nos reencontramos... e acabamos nos beijando, em função dos velhos tempos...

- Mesmo ele estando com a idiota da Narcisa Black?

- Parece que sim, não é? – brincou a garota. – Não foi de propósito, eu nunca beijaria um garoto compromissado. Mas aconteceu, ah, sei lá... Mas o problema é que o Black viu, e nós meio que brigamos.

- Ele viu? Imagino o escândalo que ele deve ter feito!

- Eu "segurei" ele, não chegamos a brigar feio. Mas ficou um clima chato entre nós, entende?

- Claro... eu acho que a solução é explicar a situação para ele.

- Eu já fiz isso.

- Então... olha, eu não sei... quem sabe você não fala com ele? Eu vou chamá-lo.

- Ei, Tiago, não, espera! – mas o garoto já tinha saído.

----------

- Não precisam mais chorar, Vossa Perfeição chegou! – anunciou Tiago, entrando na sala comunal, no que Lílian revirou os olhos. – Sirius, tem alguém te esperando na passagem 12. A entrada Alfa está liberada, pode usar.

Sirius ergueu os olhos e levantou-se sem nenhuma palavra.

- Passagem 12? Entrada Alfa? – indagou Emilly.

- Marotos, querida Emilly, coisas de marotos. – disse Tiago, piscando o olho.

---------

Gween observou Sirius abrir a porta da passagem e entrar na sala. O maroto dirigiu um olhar ferido à garota e disse:

- O que você quer?

- Pra ser sincera, Tiago mandou chamá-lo sem o meu consentimento. Mas já que está aqui... eu quero dizer que não tenho nada com o Malfoy. E muito menos traí você, afinal nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de compromisso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Eu não quero que você entenda. Apenas pare de me tratar assim.

- Não estou te tratando de jeito nenhum.

- Pra começar, olhe nos meus olhos quando fala comigo! – Gween disse, no que Sirius levantou o olhar para ela. – E depois não venha dizer que não está me tratando "de jeito nenhum" porque está!

- Só porque parei de te perseguir e de te assediar?

- Só porque você me trata como qualquer um.

- Cooper, eu venho há meses tentando te mostrar que você não é qualquer uma para mim, e você não acredita. O que aconteceu agora?

Gween aproximou-se de Sirius.

- E se eu te dissesse que estou com saudade dos teus assédios? – murmurou, rouca.

- Você estaria me enlouquecendo... como sempre faz, aliás. – Sirius disse, arrepiando-se ao sentir o hálito quente da garota próximo ao seu pescoço.

- Está deixando a frieza de lado? – Gween perguntou.

- O que você acha? – respondeu Sirius, passando um braço pela cintura da garota e aproximando-a.

- Parece que sim... – disse ela. – Mas ainda não está quente o suficiente... – completou provocante.

- Que tal assim? – Sirius disse malicioso, roçando os lábios no rosto da garota.

- Ótimo... voltou ao normal. Já podemos parar então. – finalizou, desvencilhando-se.

- Ah, você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai?

- O que você acha? Vamos, estão nos esperando.

Sirius suspirou resignado. "Sempre caio em suas armadilhas... que acabam por me deixar cada vez mais louco! Nossa, essa garota é incrível... mas um dia ela não conseguirá mais resistir a mim, assim como eu não consigo mais resistir a ela...". Então abriu a passagem e começou a subir a escada que se formava no lugar do tobogã quando este servia para subir. Quando terminou de subir, inclinou-se, ajudando Gween.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, descendo com Sirius até a sala comunal.

Quando chegaram lá, viram que os outros já estavam trocando presentes, e Sirius, para chamar atenção, gritou por Tiago.

- Tiago Ryan Potter! – chamou Sirius.

- Que é, Sirius Nicholas Black? – ironizou Tiago.

- Entramos na sessão "Revelação de Nomes do Meio"? – brincou Emilly.

- Parece... ei, Remo John Lupin, vem aqui um momento! – disse Tiago, entregando o presente do amigo.

- Lílian Marie Evans, prepare-se para receber o maior dos presentes! – disse Gween, entrando na brincadeira.

Foi até a amiga e deu um livro enorme com um romance policial do qual era fã.

- Ai, Gween Roxanne Cooper, eu A-D-O-R-E-I! – disse Lílian.

- Gween ROXY Cooper, por favor! – respondeu a garota, um pouco emburrada.

- Ah, gente... – começou a explicar Emilly – É que a Gween não curte muito "Roxanne", mas adora "Roxy"... acho que ela vive um eterno dilema sobre o nome. – exclamou, dramática.

- Tudo bem. – começou Sirius. – Quando nos casarmos você muda seu nome para "Gween Roxy Black".

- Ho, ho, ho. – exclamou Gween, sarcástica. – E qual serão os nomes dos filhos? – ironizou.

- Já quer escolher? Nossa, não pensei que estivesse tão ansiosa! – exclamou Sirius, no que Gween estreitou os olhos e os outros riram. – Se você quiser, podemos fazê-los agora mesmo... se é que você me entende... – completou, sorrindo marotamente.

- É claro que eu entendo... – disse Gween, a voz cheia de malícia, enquanto se aproximava felinamente do maroto.

Pousou o dedo indicador no peito de Sirius e mirou os seus olhos, aproximando-se sensualmente. Sirius enlaçou a garota pela cintura com um braço, e ergueu o outro, tirando uma mecha loira do rosto da garota.

- Estou começando a ferver... – disse o maroto.

- Então trate de apagar esse fogo todo, Black. – advertiu Gween.

- Ahh, mas isso é algo que só você é capaz de fazer. – respondeu Sirius, piscando o olho.

- Não agora, querido. – ironizou.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei esperar...

- Espere sentado, então, para não cansar. – disse, sorrindo provocante.

- Ei, parem com isso! – pediu Tiago. – Vocês estão me deixando com calor e a ruivinha aqui ainda não admitiu que me ama, o que significa que eu não posso imitar vocês!

- POTTER! – a ruiva jogou uma almofada no maroto, que desviou.

- Falei alguma mentira, Lily?

- Deixe de ser idiota, Potter, é óbvio que eu não sinto absolutamente NADA por você! E se o seu ego é tão grande que não consegue entender o recado, apenas pare de me perseguir!

- Pra te fazer chorar? Nunca... Pensa que eu não sei que sou o motivo da sua felicidade?

- A modéstia mandou recado, viu?

- Ah, Lily, apenas admita que me ama!

- EU NÃO TE AMO!

- Nossa, temos um avanço? Ontem era "eu te odeio", agora já é "eu não te amo". Daqui a pouco vai ser "eu sou louca por você"!

- Só nos seus sonhos!

- Ah, neles também, ruivinha, pode ter certeza. – comentou malicioso, no que Lílian corou e os outros riram.

- Cale a boca! – a ruiva murmurou baixinho, completamente vermelha, enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona da sala comunal e desembrulhava um presente.

- Black, eu tenho um presente para você. – disse Gween.

- Um beijo? – Sirius arriscou, malicioso, no que Gween revirou os olhos.

- Não seja idiota. – disse, entregando-o um pacote.

Sirius olhou curioso para o pacote azul em suas mãos. Desembrulhou-o descuidadamente, rasgando o papel de presente. Aos poucos o pacote revelou um livro sobre quadribol e um porta-retratos.

- Ei, se me permitem... – Tiago chamou atenção. – Já é hora do almoço. – disse, no que todos se dirigiram para o buraco do retrato.

Gween deixou-se ficar para trás, e quando viu que estava sozinha com Sirius, caminhou até o maroto e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Sobre o porta-retratos... experimente ficar sozinho. – piscou então para o maroto, sorrindo maliciosa, enquanto dirigia-se para o buraco do retrato.

- Ei... Gween! – chamou Sirius.

A garota virou-se.

- Eu também tenho um presente. – disse. – Aliás, dois.

O maroto foi até ela e entregou um pacote vermelho.

- E o outro presente... bom... – então pegou uma fita vermelha e amarrou no pulso. – Sou eu. Inteiramente para você.

Gween riu, enquanto abria o pacote.

- Abra apenas quando estiver sozinha. – advertiu o maroto. – Você apreciará mais.

- Olhe lá o que você aprontou, Black! – brincou a garota, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato.

----------

- Emilly... vem cá. – Remo chamou.

- Remo? – perguntou a garota, enquanto subia as escadas para ir para o dormitório. Já era noite.

Remo pegou a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago e disse:

- Vem... tenho uma surpresa. – E passou a capa por cima de si mesmo e de Emilly também.

Os dois desceram os degraus silenciosamente, e quando chegaram na sala comunal, observaram uma Gween sozinha, lendo um livro. Passaram pelo buraco do retrato sem chamar a atenção da garota, compenetrada na leitura – ou em outra coisa. Não saberiam dizer.

- Remo, você é monitor! O que está aprontando? – perguntou a garota.

- Ah, Emilly, por você eu seria capaz de quebrar todas as regras. – disse, sorrindo para a garota.

Caminharam por alguns minutos, subindo algumas escadas, quando finalmente Remo parou. Na sua frente estava uma estátua de gárgula.

- Emilly Harris. – Remo disse a senha, e a gárgula abriu passagem, no que Emilly corou.

Os dois entraram por uma escada branca, com corrimão de mármore, até uma outra porta.

- Remo, onde estamos? – Emilly perguntou.

- Bom... – começou Remo, corando. – Dumbledore prefere guardar segredo quanto a isso, mas... cada monitor, ao se tornar monitor, ganha um desses...

Emilly olhou confusa para o maroto, mas Remo tirou a capa da invisibilidade e pegou uma chave dourada de dentro do uniforme de Hogwarts. Destrancou a porta e abriu-a, e Emilly pôde ver o que era.

Estavam dentro de um grande quarto com decoração branca e dourada, e, no meio, uma grande cama de casal de dossel imperava. Remo puxou Emilly para dentro, fechou a porta, e abraçou a garota. Depois, sentou-se na cama, com Emilly na sua frente.

- Remo, o que você... – Emilly perdeu-se nas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Emilly. Mais que tudo. – disse o maroto.

Emilly baixou os olhos, nervosa, enquanto suas mãos começaram a suar.

- Minhas mãos estão suadas... – disse, em tom de desculpas.

- Olha, Emilly... não quero te forçar em nada, mas... não é segredo nenhum que eu te quero.

Emilly sentou-se no colo de Remo.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- Prometo.

Emilly beijou Remo profundamente, desafivelando a grossa capa de Hogwarts que cobria o maroto. Depois que separou-se, lentamente, ela disse:

- Eu também quero.

Remo abaixou-se, pegando na capa dois frascos com um líquido roxo.

- Bom... então... mesmo que você mude de idéia...

- Eu não vou. Mudar de idéia, quer dizer... – disse ela, dando um sorriso tímido.

- Tudo bem, então... – Remo entregou a Emilly um frasco com um líquido roxo. – Poção Contraceptius.

- No três? – perguntou Emilly.

- Emilly, você tem certeza?

- Um... – começou a garota, e Remo entendeu o recado. – Dois... – eles destamparam o frasco. – Três. – e beberam o líquido, gelado e doce, mas não enjoativo.

Remo então puxou Emilly para cima de si, caindo na cama, e voltou a beijá-la.

- Eu te amo... – disse, enquanto livrava a garota do seu casaco, deixando-a apenas com uma leve blusa branca.

- Eu também. – Emilly respondeu.

E então agradeceu mentalmente. Não poderia ter recebido um presente de Natal melhor!

----------

A neve caía branca lá fora enquanto Gween a acompanhava com os olhos. Já era tarde e todos tinha ido dormir, mas ela preferira ficar acordada. Para ler um livro. Mas há muito tempo que já havia desviado os olhos das páginas amareladas do exemplar velho em suas mãos. Agora, seus olhos dirigiam-se para neve, mas a mente estava em outro lugar. Ou em outra pessoa.

Já fazia um tempo que essa pessoa assaltava seus pensamentos e agora também os sonhos, fazendo-a recorrer até o último limite de seu auto-controle quando era assediada. Momentos estes que ela desejava e ansiava com impaciência. Pena sentir-se tão insegura a ponto de não se deixar entregar. Tinha medo, também, e por isso preferia esperar mais um pouco. Ter certeza...

Arrepiou-se quando sentiu lábios ágeis em seu pescoço. Sem mesmo ver, já sabia quem era. Só ele era capaz de deixá-la assim. Fechou os olhos, curtindo o momento, tentando adiar ao máximo o momento da ruptura.

- Black... – murmurou. Mas não conseguiu pedir para parar.

- Sabia que você saberia quem era. Só eu consigo deixá-la assim, não é? – perguntou, dividindo a atenção entre o pescoço da garota e o ato de falar.

- Estamos na sala comunal, Black... é melhor você parar... – pediu, implorando que não fosse tentada mais.

- Se você quiser... – murmurou, levantando os cabelos loiros da garota e beijando a curva do seu pescoço. – Podemos ir para outro lugar...

Gween sentiu os lábios enlouquecedores de Sirius voltarem para o seu pescoço, agora deslocando-se lentamente, como que para memorizar cada pedacinho dela. Era incrível como perdia a consciência quando estava sob efeito de Sirius. Aos poucos, conseguiu levantar-se e ficar de frente para o maroto.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam de desejo, e ele caminhou felinamente até ela. Envolveu-a pela cintura, surpreso por ela não oferecer resistência, apenas espalmar as mãos contra seu peito musculoso. Voltou a beijar o pescoço da garota, descendo pelo colo, até o decote da blusa.

Gween estava sendo tentada e provocada como nunca fora antes. Sirius a havia pegado desprevenida. Embora seu lado emocional, entorpecido pelas sensações, falasse mais alto, ela conseguiu reunir uma pontinha de lucidez e levantou o rosto de Sirius, segurando o queixo do maroto.

Sirius viu os olhos cor-de-mel da garota brilharem de malícia. Puxou o rosto de Sirius para mais perto, e o maroto agilizou o contato, comprimindo-a contra a parede. Sorriu malicioso e desviou o olhar para o teto por um momento, e quando voltou a olhar para Gween, a expressão era dividida entre a desilusão e um sorriso que teimava em brincar em seus lábios.

- Quem dera tivesse um ramo de visco. – declarou, sugestivamente.

- Você acha que sou caída à superstições? – Gween declarou, superior.

- Já que não é... que tal me beijar do mesmo jeito? Parece que é hoje que irei ganhar minha recompensa.

- Não imagina como, Black. – ironizou, recompondo-se.

A garota mordiscou a orelha do maroto, e começou a roçar os lábios pelo seu rosto. Sirius sentia os lábios macios de Gween passearem pelo seu rosto, deixando-o louco. Puxou-a para ainda mais perto de si, impaciente para tê-la finalmente. Mas, quando menos esperava, Gween interrompeu o contato.

Sirius abriu os olhos, confuso.

- O que você quer? Me enlouquecer? – Sirius disse, aborrecido, mas ainda assim prensando-a contra a parede.

- Também. – respondeu a garota, sorrindo provocante.

- Você já conseguiu. Já tem o que você quer. Dá pra eu ter o que eu quero também?

- E o que você quer...? – perguntou, inocente, brincando com o cachecol de Sirius.

- Você! Eu quero você! Anseio por você, e você sabe disso, o que me deixa mais louco ainda! – exclamou, com fervor.

- É preciso mais para me ter, Black. Muito mais. – disse, desvencilhando-se com dificuldade.

- Gween! – chamou, enquanto a garota se dirigia para o buraco do retrato. – Você não vê que eu... – mas ela já tinha saído. – Ahh!

Deixou-se cair numa poltrona, despejando o rosto nas mãos.

- Quer saber? – murmurou. – Preciso mais é de um banho frio!

----------

Gween atravessou o buraco do retrato e encostou-se na parede, deixando-se cair sentada lentamente. Quanto mais poderia agüentar? Quanto mais seria capaz de resistir? Querendo ou não, sabia que estava sendo cada dia mais sugada pelo redemoinho confuso de emoções que era o que sentia por Sirius. Um misto de atração, desejo, insegurança.

Levantou-se, tentando tirar os problemas da cabeça, e seguiu pelo corredor até o banheiro dos monitores – do qual tinha senha. É... ela também estava precisando urgente de um banho frio.

------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** esse capítulo não está pequeno... até que saiu grandinho! Bom, eu não gostei do início. Na verdade eu comecei a escrever como se o Sirius e a Gween estivessem de bem, mas aí eu lembrei que eles estavam brigados e tive que reescrever tudo... mas como eu queria eles de bem, fiz eles fazerem as pazes, o que praticamente fez o capítulo passado não servir pra nada. Mas, enfim, eu achei meio confuso e atropelado demais.

A cena R/E ficou meio termo, eu queria que fosse um pouco diferente... E a cena S/G, na minha opinião, é a única coisa que presta no capítulo. Porque, sinceramente, eu adorei.

O próximo capítulo chama-se "N.I.E.M.s", tem o fim da cena da R/E, e passa um bocado de tempo. Tem uma cena S/G não muito grande, e uma T/L bem legal! Ahh, gente, eu estou com quase 140 reviews no fanfiction e quase 3000 visitas no F&B! QUASE 140 e 3000! Nossa, não é emocionante?

E agora, vamos respondê-las, hehe:

**Pam:** hehe, que bom. Mas não garanto nada! Bjuuuxx!

**mari:** que bom que você ama! Fico muito contente em ouvir isso. E aqui, ó, só pra você: pode ter certeza que vão!

**Bella:** é, né? JIuhasuhasuhasuh... Bom, é porque eu to sem idéias ultimamente. Mas também um pouco chateada, sabe? No Floreios e Borrões, por exemplo, só recebi 3 comments na minha nova fic, só com prólogo, e no fanfiction, recebi 17! Aí desanima... Mas enfim, ótimo que gostou! Bjuuuuxxx!

**Jane-Granger:** não tenha pena, ele tem que aprender! (Instintos Assassinos)! Obrigada! É, agora ele mostra as garrinhas. Sabe, eu fiquei realmente lisonjeada com esse comment... ba, to orgulhosa... muito obrigada. Sobre a comunidade, é o seguinte: a criadora da comunidade tem que aceitar você. E ela foi viajar, mas quando voltar eu peço pra ela te add, ok? Beijoooss!

**Mari-Buffy:** eu concordo com você, hehe! T/L tá travado... mas fazer o que, com uma Lily tão cabeça-dura, né? E se gosta de R/E, espero que tenha curtido o cap! Bjuuux!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** antes de tudo: pelo seu nick, você é R/Hr? EU TAMBÉM! É perfeito, né? Sobre o livro, eu tive que parar no capítulo 5 para ler O Continente pro colégio. Por sinal, O Continente também é maravilhoso! A parte mais legal do primeiro livro é Um Certo Capitão Rodrigo, depois Ana Terra e depois os vários O Sobrado que tem. A Fonte foi o que eu menos gostei, mas depois vi que valeu a pena, hehe! Ahh, mas se é com o PAI DO DRACO, TEM que ser legal. Ou você preferia que ele fosse um chato que maltratasse a Gween? Naaaahhh, ela botou ele nos eixos! Pelo menos enquanto eles estiveram juntos... É, o Pedro é um IDIOTA, e TRAIDOR, e RETARDADO, e COVARDE, e TUDO DE RUIM! Mas parece que a Gween não deu muita bola, né? Fazer o quê, se ela é tão insegura e orgulhosa... Espero que tenha gostado deste aqui! Beijos!

**Ben Loop:** eu to lendo a fic, inclusive já comentei duas vezes lá, você viu? E a propósito, muito lindo seu profile... nossa, fiquei tão contente... meus olhos marejaram... sério... nossa... E sobre o Malfoy, nesse cap melhorou, né? E você conhece a Wallace pessoalmente? Nossa, eu ADORO essa guria! Manda um beijo enooooooooorme pra ela! Ela é outra fã do Draco... não que eu prefiro o Draco ao Sirius, óbvio, mas o Draco TEM seu charme, uhasuhsaau... Beijos!

**Bom, gente, é isso. E até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!**

**Gween Black**


	29. NIEMs

- Capítulo Vinte e Oito –

_N.I.E.M.s_

Remo revirou-se na cama, sentindo dedos delicados alisarem seu cabelo.

- Emilly? – perguntou, sonolento.

- Bom dia... – a garota disse.

Remo abriu os olhos.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu também. – Emilly respondeu, tímida.

Remo puxou uma das mãos da garota e beijou-a.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – disse, vendo as bochechas de Emilly ficarem rosadas.

- Que horas são? – Emilly perguntou, para disfarçar o nervosismo.

Remo puxou um relógio dourado de cima do criado mudo.

- Dez... estou cansado... – murmurou.

- Eu também... – Emilly revelou. – E com fome. – acrescentou, sentindo a face esquentar.

- Vamos para a cozinha? Acho que os elfos não se importariam de nos servir...

- Ah, vamos. – disse a garota, enquanto se vestia.

----------

Depois do Natal, os alunos do quinto e sétimo anos pareciam ter apenas uma coisa na cabeça: os exames. Afinal, os N.O.M.s e os N.I.E.M.s estavam cada dia mais próximos. Em Março uma aluna da Lufa-lufa desmaiou de nervosismo, e em Abril esses desmaios já haviam se tornado comuns. E não era estranho ver um bando de jovens – que normalmente estariam se divertindo – enfurnados na biblioteca, rodeados de pilhas de livros, estudando sem parar.

Uma única coisa foi capaz de tirar a atenção de todos dos exames: Voldemort. O Ministério não conseguira abafar mais uma morte, e quando a notícia vazou para _O Profeta Diário_, os jornalistas fizeram a festa. Publicaram uma edição especial cheia de especulações, cada uma mais longe da realidade, distorceram alguns fatos – acrescentando ou omitindo para tornar a notícia mais interessante e vender mais exemplares – e acusaram o Ministério de omissão de fatos.

E foi a vez de Dumbledore tomar uma medida drástica. Reuniu-se com o Ministro e juntos criaram uma nova lei: a proibição de cartas. Antes restritas, agora proibidas completamente. Até os jornais estavam sendo controlados de perto, e qualquer falha era detectada na hora e consertada – ou destruída.

Mas em Hogwarts, os fatos externos causavam um abalo não tão grande, comparando-se ao caos total que era o "Mundo Real" – como todos chamavam o mundo fora dos muros de Hogwarts, fora da segurança de Dumbledore. E, mesmo com um horror do qual poucos alunos tinham real noção do que era, naquela manhã o pensamento de todos estava no mesmo lugar: os N.I.E.M.s, que começariam dali a poucas horas – afinal aconteceriam em Maio aquele ano, possibilitando um último mês de preparo para o "Mundo Real".

E mesmo os mais calmos perderiam completamente o controle ao ver a cena que se seguiu no Salão Principal , quando a monitora-chefe da Grifinória entrou segurando uma pilha de cinqüenta centímetros de anotações. Estava tão avoada que quase caiu no chão por não ver um primeiranista que passava, e tão nervosa que quase deixou o bule cair ao pegá-lo, de tanto que tremia. Lílian Evans, a monitora-chefe estudiosa, comportada, controlada, era a perfeita visão de nervosismo.

- Calma, Lily! – Gween falou com urgência, quando pela terceira vez Lílian levantava-se subitamente, como se tivesse esquecido de algo, e sentava-se logo em seguida.

- Gween, os N.I.E.M.s começam daqui a uma hora! Temos uma prova quilométrica de História da Magia e eu não estudei NADA! – falou, com a voz estrangulada.

- Deixa de fazer cena, Lílian, você vem estudando desde antes do Natal! – Gween falou, controlando-se para não rir do desespero da amiga.

- Isso não foi o suficiente! Eu estudei APENAS nove horas diárias nos últimos meses! Estou desesperada!

- Bom, se isso te consola, todos já notaram que você está desesperada. Não precisa repetir. – Gween comentou divertida. – E, além disso, eu duvido muito que você não tire no mínimo um "Excede Expectativas" em todos os N.I.E.M.s.

- Qual, é, Gween, para de ironias!

- Eu não estou ironizando, não se preocupe. – Gween comentou, voltando para a torrada.

Na verdade, a garota também estava um caos total por dentro, mas tentava manter a compostura. Era sempre assim: estudava bastante – não exageradamente como Lílian, claro, mas ainda assim o suficiente – mas sempre tinha crises de insegurança e nervosismo pré-provas. Quando todos começaram a sair, marcando que os monstros dos N.I.E.M.s finalmente haviam chegado – e para ficar – a garota ficou pálida, enquanto ouvia Lílian resmungar e choramingar ao seu lado.

Instantes depois foram levados para uma salinha, onde esperaram a arrumação do Salão Principal, e logo depois voltaram. Encontraram-no bem diferente do que estavam acostumados: no lugar das quatro mesas das casas, várias mesinhas pequenas estavam espalhadas, e todos dirigiram-se lentamente para elas. Depois fizeram o exame teórico de Aritmancia ou Adivinhação, dependendo do caso.

Almoçaram e fizeram os exames práticos das mesmas matérias daquela manhã. No exame prático eles esperavam na mesma salinha da manhã, e um examinador chamava (em ordem alfabética) os alunos, que eram testados individualmente de diversas maneiras,

No outro dia eles tiveram exame teórico de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pela manhã e prático à tarde. O esquema de teóricos de manhã e práticos à tarde continuou até o fim dos N.I.E.M.s, de modo que na quarta feira tiveram Transfiguração e Poções, na quinta feira Feitiços e Astronomia (mas como o exame prático deste era apenas à noite, a tarde foi dedicada ao exame de Runas Antigas, quem cursava), e na sexta tiveram Herbologia e Estudo dos Trouxas.

No fim-de-semana, todos respiraram aliviados, dedicando o tempo livre para descansar.

----------

- Sabe... – Sirius comentou com os amigos, no sábado de manhã. – Estou morto. Cansadíssimo. Mas me surpreenderia se não recebesse no mínimo Excede Expectativas em todos os exames.

- Eu também. – comentou Tiago. – E acredito que o lobinho aqui também.

- Realmente. E você, Pedro? – perguntou.

- Hum... não sei... – comentou incerto.

- Eu só acho que alguém poderia me consolar depois de todo esse período cansativo... – Sirius comentou esperançoso, olhando para Gween com sua famosa cara de "cachorro pidão".

- Não adianta me olhar com essa cara de "me-pega-no-colo-e-me-leva-para-a-sua-casa" porque eu não caio nessas. – Gween falou, superior.

- Mas essa cara é de "me-dá-um-beijo-na-boca-e-me-leva-para-a-sua-casa-porque-eu-quero-mais-é-curtir-com-você". – disse, sorrindo maroto.

- Às vezes ainda me surpreendo com o fato de você pensar. – ironizou.

- Eu não sou idiota, garota.

- Sério? Mas você me enganou direitinho, sabia? – falou Gween, irônica.

- Posso provar toda a minha experiência agora mesmo, se quiser. – Sirius murmurou galanteador, mas sem diminuir a distância entre eles.

- Não estou disposta a perder meu tempo, obrigada. – Gween disse, virando as costas para o maroto.

- Parece que você está conseguindo um avanço enorme, Almofadinhas. – ironizou Tiago.

- Cale a boca, Pontas! Falando nisso, bem que você podia me dar uma ajuda com ela, não é?

- Não é boa idéia, visto o humor ótimo que ela está hoje... – Tiago comentou sarcástico. – Acho que ela tem dormido pouco, ultimamente. Ela sempre fica assim quando dorme pouco...

- Como você sabe, você já dormiu com ela? – Sirius perguntou, os olhos faiscando.

- Infelizmente não. – Tiago disse, para irritar o amigo.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder Tiago viu Lílian descer as escadas, e foi até ela.

- _Bonjour_, Lily. – disse, galanteador. /Bom dia, Lily/

- _Je ne savais pas que tu parles français_. – a garota comentou, entrando no jogo. /Eu não sabia que você fala francês/

- _Oui, je parle tout!_ – Tiago falou para impressionar. /Sim, eu falo tudo/

- _Je parle um peu..._ – Lílian disse, olhando-o desconfiada. /Eu falo um pouco.../

- _Tu veux être mon amie?_ – perguntou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. /Você quer ser minha "amiga"/

Cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que ela não se desse conta das segundas intenções daquela frase. É, talvez ela não soubesse o outro significado de 'amie'...

"Se eu quero ser sua amiga?" Lílian perguntou-se, estreitando os olhos de desconfiança. "Por outro lado... por que não?".

- Oui. – disse apenas.

Tiago aproximou-se, tentando enlaçá-la pela cintura, mas a garota reagiu instantaneamente, batendo-o com força.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – perguntou, bufando de raiva.

- Mas você aceitou!

- Você pediu para ser meu amigo!

- Mas 'amie' tem outro significado. Quer ver? Gween? Gween! GWEEN!

- O que é, droga? – respondeu a garota.

- Diz pra Lily o que quer dizer 'amie'.

- Ela não tem DICIONÁRIO? – falou sarcástica, no que Lílian prendeu o riso e Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Humpf. – fez Tiago. – Ela está de mau-humor hoje.

- Nota-se... – Lílian comentou, deixando escapar um risinho.

- Sirius! SIRIUS!

- Ãhn? – Sirius respondeu.

- Qual é o significado de 'amie' em francês? – Tiago perguntou.

- Foi você que fez curso e eu que sei? – Sirius começou a rir.

- Santa Idiotice... eu quero que você prove pra Lily que eu falei a verdade!

- Ahhh! Bom, ami é amigo e amie é amiga, como você deve saber. Porém na França não existe a palavra "namorado", ela é substituída por ami. De modo que ami significa namorado também e amie namorada. Esclarecido? – Sirius falou, de um jeito superior.

- Idiota! – Lílian resmungou, virando-se e saindo, mas Tiago foi atrás dela.

----------

- Ei, Gween! – Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se da garota enquanto ela passava pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ah, olá, Black. – Gween respondeu.

- Tudo bem?

- Pode parar de fingir, Black, o que você quer? – Gween virou-se para o maroto.

- Um beijo pode ser um bom começo. – Sirius comentou malicioso, aproximando-se.

- Você está brincando com fogo, sabia?

- Não, você que está. – disse, envolvendo-a lentamente e dando um único beijo longo e quente no pescoço da garota. – E só tem uma maneira de apagá-lo...

- Ah, é? – comentou Gween, sorrindo maliciosa também. – Gostei da idéia... – comentou, pegando a varinha por trás da roupa e vendo os olhos de Sirius brilharem de esperança. – _Aquos!_

No exato momento em que Gween falou, um jato de água saiu da sua varinha, caindo exatamente na cabeça de Sirius.

- Fogo apagou, já? – ironizou.

- Cada vez que você faz isso me incita mais.

- Eu deveria ficar nervosa, Black? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- No mínimo feliz. – disse.

- Ah, Black, você não tem idéia do que me faz feliz... – disse, virando-se antes que Sirius pudesse responder. – Vamos, vamos comer...

----------

- O que você acha então de passearmos pelo terreno do castelo? – Tiago tentava, pela milésima vez, convidar Lílian para alguma coisa.

- Já disse que não quero nenhum programa com você, Potter.

- É só uma caminhada!

Lílian largou a pena que estava usando para escrever e mirou os olhos amêndoas de Tiago com os seus cor-de-esmeralda.

- Não me agrada a idéia de ficar sozinha com você lá fora. – disse.

- Então você quer ficar sozinha comigo aqui dentro, é? Eu posso arranjar um lugar agora mesmo, Lily, aí a gente pode... – mas Tiago foi calado pelo livro de Lílian que voou até sua cabeça.

- Cale a boca, Potter! – brigou, indo para o dormitório.

---------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** o cap tá menorzinho, eu sei... mas nao tá tao pequeno... o próximo capítulo, um dos meus preferidos, por sinal, chama-se "Jogo da Sedução", com muiiiiito S/G, um pouquinho de T/L (no outro cap tem song T/L), um conversa marota sobre o Ti e a Lily... e uma cena um pouco esperada. Que cena? Leiam quando chegar, e verão! Hehe...

Esse capítulo vai pro **Fábio**, que queria um capítulo para ele. É um amigo do coração, nossa, sem noção de como eu amo esse garoto (sem malícia, gente!)... e eu preciso falar com você! Trago novidades sobre _aquilo_, hehe... nada muito concreto, sabe, só umas dicas . E não, o Fábio Prewett NÃO é você. Eu já tinha planejado tudo, tudo e tudo antes de... você sabe. Mas enfim, não é você, não é indireta, nem direta. Ok? (Uhuhasuhasasuhasuh...). AHHH! Ainda sobre _aquilo_ eu preciso te perguntar algumas coisas... e você seja sincero, ok?

Ahhh! Eu somei a quantidade de comentários do F&B e do Fanfiction e (SURPRESA!), sabe quantos comentários? QUASE 280! Bahh... me emocionei agora... valeu gente... mesmo mesmo... vocês sao o meu incentivo... adoro vcs... demais... vamos respondê-los entao:

**Mari Black:** hehe, que bom! Tá, tudo bem, pode usar quantos vc quiser... beijos!

**Bella:** hehe, por sua causa! Tá... tudo bem... mas é que eu sou movida à Reviews (comentarios) e só tres... poxa! OBRIGADA, mtoooo! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz em saber -. Sobre ersse teu pedido, nao sei, nao sei... hehe... espere pra ver! Beijos, tb te adoro!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** tb acho, casal + perfeito... DEPOIS de T/L e S/G, claro. E, assumindo, sou completamente H/G pra livros, agora pra fics não há nada melhor que uma D/G! Hehe, entendo... É MESMO, é um ser horrivel, desprezivel e TUDO DE RUIIIIIM! Bom, nem tanto, nem tanto, hehe... Bjuux!

**Mari-Buffy:** que bom! Fico feliz em saber! Um pouquinho de T/L, cap que vem quase nada, mas no outro tem song! Hehe... vlw! Bjux!

**Mimi Granger:** que é isso, amor, vc merece! Minha mana fofa de outra vida e de MSN! Te amo, linda!

**Mimi Granger (de novo, hehe):** ahhh, que bom, eu tb AMO essa música! Convenhamos: ela linda, perfeita e tudo de bom, e ótima pro nosso casalsinho preferido, né? Hehe... te adoro!

**Mimi Granger (outra vez...):** sobre o presente a Gween deu, a resposta sobre o que acontece qnd o Si fica sozinho com o presente vem no cap que vem. Mas sobre o que o Si deu, eu sinceramente ainda nao decidi... hashsauhasuhsa, sério, guria! Nao devia estar falando isso, né? Mas nao me contive... hehe... Éééééééé, Musas sentadas do lado da escada da Livraria Cultura, cena de fic revelada! Ahh, vc lembrou... que meigo -. Uhum, tirei da D/G... mas é que eu nao sabia se é essa poção mesmo ou nao... entao... aproveitei, hehe... Bom, a primeira parte tá com os misterios praticamente solucionados, mas na segunda parte tem uma nova onda de mistérios, e nao falo só de Voldemort. Sim, tem um pouco de Avalon, e não é o que vc tá pensando. É outra coisa, que me deu um surto e eu pensei "eu TENHO que botar isso na fic!". Mas tem um pouco sobre isso no Trailler de AM2, que sim, já está pronto, e eu vou publicar aqui no último cap. Então, amiga, paciência... uhasuhasuhasuh... E daqui a pouco eu vou SdD... eu já li um pedaço, sabe, mas tive que parar pra atualizar, senao eu esqço e aí jah viu, né? Mas, em todo caso, otimo reencontro! Hehe... e se eu conseguir AF4 eu te passo, viu? Beijoooooooooooosssssss!

**Jane-Granger:** valeu, querida... valeu mesmo... espero que goste desse tb! Beijos!

**Ben Loop:** na minha primeira fic eu tive 197 visitas em 21 capítulos... depois de quase terminada ela virou uma das mais votadas (!) e eu fiquei conhecida no F&B. Então, na segunda fic, tive 228 visitas só no Prólogo! Vc vai ver, no início é dificil... aos poucos melhora! Hehe... Valeu pelos elogios, e sobre o T/L, é que eu vejo como sendo muito instável... então tipo, nesses caps tá retratando mais o ódio da Lily, mas daqui a pouco (sem no próximo, no outro) tem uma Songzinha (já adianto que a música é "Quem de Nós Dois" da Ana Carolina) T/L, principalmente da LiLy, e fala mais das coisas... espero aí que vc goste! Hehe... vlw, beijos! E vlw por nao abreviar tanto... hehe... bjos!

**Agnes Wallace:** valeu, amore... o que houve pra vc estar tristinha? Fiquei preocupada... Melhora, viu? Te adoro!

**NeSsA:** nossa, adorei seu comentário... valeu mesmo... e sim, a Gween é um personagem muito importante, mas ela nao é o centro como parece. A missão dela tem a ver com um mistério da segunda parte... um pedacinho dele tá no Trailler, que eu vou publicar no último cap da primeira parte... hehe... bjos!

**Anna:** muito obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que gostou! Beijos!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** dia 14 é um domingo... tá, já sei! Hehe... no sabado, vespera do seu niver, o meu cap preferido vai ser publicado... e uma coisinha pra vc... que eu nao vou dizer o que é pra nao perder a graça, né? Hehe.. Beijos!

**BaBi Evans:** ok! Ficou sabendo das ...Musas...? Vou abrir uma janela ctg no msn agora, pra gente falar melhor... depois te explico direitinho, viu? Valeu pelos elogios... tb te amo, linda... KiSS!

**Bom, gente, até sábado que vem! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	30. Jogo da Sedução

- Capítulo Vinte e Nove –

_Jogo da Sedução_

"_Love is a name. Sex is a game. Forget the name and play the game. Wanna play?"_

_("Amor é um nome. Sexo é um jogo. Esqueça o nome e jogue o jogo. Quer jogar?")_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius entrou no quarto, naquela manhã de domingo, observando Tiago pegar um foto de Lílian e alisá-la com carinho.

- Onde conseguiu isto? – perguntou.

- No Natal. Pedi de presente pra Gween... e ela me conseguiu. – disse Tiago, sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu esqueci! – Sirius levantou os braços agitado e correu até o seu malão.

- Sirius, você está bem? – Tiago perguntou, fingindo preocupação.

- O presente da Gween, Tiago! Depois do Natal tudo foi tão corrido... Voldemort, Gween, os N.I.E.M.s... – Sirius começou a tirar as roupas e jogá-las de qualquer jeito para trás, até que finalmente achou o porta-retratos. – Tchau, Tiago! – disse, indo para o banheiro, deixando um Tiago embasbacado para trás.

----------

- É agora... – Gween sorriu maliciosa, enquanto Emilly e Lílian olhavam-na indagadoras.

- O quê? – perguntaram.

- O presente. Porta-retratos. Sirius.

- Ahh... mas eu ainda não entendi... – começou Emilly.

- O que você aprontou? – perguntou Lílian.

- Uma coisinha só... – disse, sorrindo inocente. – Umas fotinhos, assim, sabe... pra ver se eu faço ele tomar uma atitude de verdade.

- Fotos? – começou Lílian. – Você não...?

- Não, Lílian, não fiz nenhum pré-ensaio para a Playboy. – comentou, rindo com a dúvida da amiga; como se ela fosse vulgar o suficiente para dar uma foto nua para um maroto. – São só um pouco ousadas... mas nada demais. Podem acreditar.

- É, olha lá, Gween. – advertiu Emilly. – Sirius não é qualquer um.

- Muito menos eu. – comentou, superiora, enquanto voltava-se para o trabalho.

----------

Sirius olhou pensativo para o porta-retratos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Sirius e Gween. – disse.

Logo depois sentiu-se completamente idiota. Gween não era o tipo de guria que usava esses clichês. Não, ela era diferente. Linda. Talvez não fosse tanto o quanto ele achava que era, mas para ele ela era a garota mais linda do mundo. Era única... só ela era capaz de fazê-lo pensar as coisas mais malucas, só ela conseguia realmente mexer com ele, só ela conseguia levá-lo à loucura...

- Gween... – chamou com carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo necessidade.

Surpreso, constatou um brilho vermelho no porta-retratos, e quase caiu quando ele atingiu o tamanho real de uma pessoa. Sentou-se no chão do banheiro e engasgou-se com o que viu.

Ali, na sua frente, Gween posava de biquíni vermelho.

----------

- Começou... – ela disse. – Tenho que rever alguns conceitos.

- Gween? Como você sabe quando ele vê ou não?

- Feitiço de ligação. – Gween disse.

- E por que rever conceitos? – Lílian continuou.

- Ahh... – Gween corou. – Sirius só conseguiria ver as fotos se... bem... – Gween baixou os olhos. – Dissesse meu nome... com algum sentimento forte...

- Humm... esperta a garota, não? – brincou Emilly.

----------

Depois ela aparecia com um vestido preto curto, e depois com uma mini saia e mini blusa. A seguir ela estava sentada com um baby-doll de seda azul-marinho, e logo depois deitada com uma blusa e a parte de baixo de um biquíni. A seqüência seguiu, fazendo Sirius imaginar coisas e coisas, mas a temperatura do banheiro aumentou consideravelmente apenas quando a última foto chegou.

Nela, a garota ameaçava tirar a blusa rosa, e, como a foto se mexia, Sirius acreditava seriamente que a seqüência fosse até o fim. Mas, quando a blusa chegou um pouco acima do umbigo, o porta-retratos ficou preto e evaporou.

- Droga, Gween, eu já estou louco... – comentou, entrando no jato de água fria do chuveiro.

----------

- Vamos vê-lo... – Gween comentou para as amigas, levantando-se e entrando no dormitório masculino. – Olá, Tiago, olá Remo! Cadê o Pettigrew e o Black? – perguntou a garota.

- O Pedro saiu para comer, pelo que ele disse. E o Sirius entrou no banheiro... – começou Tiago, sorrindo malicioso. – Com o _seu_ porta-retrato. Me diz, o que você aprontou?

- Ah, só umas fotinhos pra animá-lo, um pouco... – comentou. – Nada pervertido, viu? – acrescentou.

- Então é melhor descermos. – disse Remo. – Deixar os... pombinhos não encaixa bem. Tigrinhos? Ah, sei lá. Deixá-los sozinhos... – concluiu, levantando-se e rindo com Gween e Tiago.

- Tchau, Gween. E aproveita! – Tiago disse, fechando a porta do dormitório.

Gween sentou-se em uma das camas, observando o dormitório vazio. Estava muito desarrumado, com roupas jogadas, livros abertos, fotos espalhadas, as camas ainda desarrumadas... A sua parte no dormitório feminino era a mais desarrumada, mas não chegava ao extremo do quarto dos marotos.

Então olhou para si mesma, conferindo o visual. Estava com uma calça jeans e uma baby-look, nada muito ousado. Na verdade, ela não gostava de usar roupas ousadas demais, nem muito decotadas. De repente, foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma porta que abriu.

Sirius saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada no quadril. Os cabelos negros caíam elegantemente pelos olhos, molhados. Quando viu Gween no quarto, sorriu malicioso.

- Adorei o presente. – disse. – Ele estará aqui pra quando eu precisar?

- Não seja idiota, Black. Você já viu, não precisa mais dele. – Gween disse, sorrindo marota. – A propósito... belo corpo, Black.

- Ao seu dispor, querida. – disse, passando a mão pelo peito másculo num gesto de doação. – Mas eu prefiro o seu. Pena eu não poder vê-lo nas mesmas condições que o meu...

- E nem irá. – a garota disse, levantando-se.

Sirius foi até ela e passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Até quando você vai nos torturar? – perguntou, a voz falhando.

- Até quando for preciso... – disse ela, falhando a voz também com a proximidade dos corpos.

- Pra quê, Gween? – Sirius perguntou, mas Gween não iria responder.

- Bote uma roupa, Black. – disse, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

- Não mude de assunto, Gween...

- Eu não quero falar desse assunto. Vista uma roupa.

Sirius suspirou resignado.

- Como você quiser. – disse.

Então sorriu maroto e começou a tirar a toalha, no que Gween fechou os olhos.

- Black, trate de vestir-se! Não acredito que é tão pervertido assim!

- Não se preocupe... – então aproximou-se e segurou a mão de Gween. – Confia em mim?

- Não. – ela disse.

- Não? Mas, Gween...

- Você não é nem um pouco confiável, Black, o que aumenta a minha insegurança, e... ah, esquece. Já falei demais.

- Só hoje... confie em mim. – pediu, levando a mão garota até seu quadril.

Então começou a descer a mão de Gween, até que encontrou uma bainha.

- Você está... vestido. – Gween falou, arriscando abrir os olhos.

- Samba-canção. Nunca saia completamente nu do banheiro quando viver com os Marotos, Gween. – disse, divertido, no que Gween riu.

- Bom, eu... eu vou indo. – e virou-se, no que Sirius suspirou.

Não estava mais agüentando...

----------

Gween sentou-se, abanando-se com a mão.

- Tudo bem? – Lílian perguntou para a amiga.

- Sim. Apenas calor... naqueles minutos em que eu fiquei lá a temperatura subiu razoavelmente... – revelou para as amigas.

- Humm... – Emilly murmurou, maliciosa.

- Acho que vou trocar de roupa... – comentou, levantando-se. – Pelo menos alguma blusa mais fresquinha...

- É, sei. Quer mais é ficar linda para o...

- Lílian, cala a boca. Eu sei o que você quer insinuar e não é isso! – disse. – Se eu fico bonita, o que eu sinceramente não posso afirmar, não é para nenhum garoto. Apenas para mim mesma.

- Tudo bem, a gente acredita. – Lílian piscou para a amiga.

- Que seja... – Gween levantou-se, e voltou instantes depois com uma regata branca colada ao corpo, com uma Hello Kitty estampada na frente.

----------

- Tiago? – Sirius chamou novamente.

- Que é, droga? É a milésima vez que você me chama! – reclamou o maroto.

- Tem certeza de que está bem assim?

- Sirius, a Gween adora azul. Já disse. E pára de encher! – pediu, voltando-se para o livro sobre quadribol.

- Humpf... – Sirius murmurou, saindo do dormitório.

- Para quem disse que nunca ia se apaixonar... – Remo comentou para Tiago. – Sirius até está se saindo bem.

- Quebrando a própria promessa, não esqueça.

- E você? – Remo perguntou.

- O de sempre... – Tiago murmurou resignado. – A Lily não me dá uma chancezinha de eu provar que gosto dela...

- Quem sabe se você mudar e...

- Ah, não, Remo. Eu gosto dela como ela é, com todas as qualidades e os defeitos. Quero que ela goste de mim assim com eu sou.

Remo suspirou.

- Te entendo. Bom, boa sorte. No fim, vai dar tudo certo. Acredite.

- Tomara... – Tiago levantou-se. – Droga! Treino de quadribol! – murmurou, saindo apressado.

Instantes depois chegou ao campo, onde os três artilheiros, os dois batedores e o goleiro olhavam feio para ele.

- Capitão chegando meia hora atrasado. – Sirius comentou para provocá-lo. – Que feio, Pontas!

- Não enche, Almofadinhas. – Tiago respondeu, voltando-se para o grupo. – Desculpem o atraso, falha minha. Só quero ver como o time está no geral por causa do jogo de quarta-feira à noite, contra a Sonserina. Apenas alguns passes e dar os últimos ajustes, pois estamos indo para a final. E precisamos vencer.

- Nós entendemos. – Sirius o cortou. – Podemos treinar?

- Vamos, então... – Tiago respondeu, abrindo a caixa das bolas e liberando a goles, os balaços e por último o pomo.

Em seguida, subiu na própria vassoura e saiu à procura do pomo, mantendo um olho no campo para avaliar o time. Sirius e Frank, os batedores, mantinham o nível, rebatendo o balaço assim que o avistavam. Usavam força e mira, conseguindo jogá-los para onde quisessem. Os três artilheiros (duas garotas e um garoto) continuavam com a técnica ótima de sempre, mas a sintonia entre eles havia aumentado bastante, de modo que com um olhar ou um sinal eles conseguiam planejar uma jogada. Por fim, a goleira – uma quintanista loira ligeiramente esperta – estava melhorando as defesas em quase cem por cento, fazendo manobras dificílimas com a vassoura a fim de impedir a goles de entrar.

Foi quando o seu olhar foi atraído por uma cabeleira ruiva que acabava de entrar no campo e se dirigia para as arquibancadas, acompanhada de um vulto de cabelos loiros – obviamente, Lílian e Gween. Sorriu satisfeito. Iria fazer o seu melhor para a sua ruivinha. Mas, de onde estava, não pôde ouvir a conversa das amigas...

- Gween, eu não acredito que você conseguiu me arrastar até aqui! – Lílian reclamou, enquanto subiam as escadas das arquibancadas. – Eu estava estudando!

- Ahh, Lily, os N.I.E.M.s recém acabaram... estudar pra quê? Estamos sem deveres e no nosso merecido fim-de-semana para DESCANSAR! Nada de livros por hoje. – disse Gween. – Não que eu não goste deles, claro. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto. Mas estávamos atoladas em livros na semana passada... quero um pouco de distância entre nós por alguns dias... – comentou divertida.

- Mas não podíamos fazer outra coisa? – a garota reclamou.

- Qual o problema? – Gween ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O Potter, é claro!

- Sabe, Lily... – Gween começou, enquanto sentava-se e dirigia o olhar para o campo. – Às vezes eu acho que o seu ódio pelo Tiago é um amor reprimido.

- Nunca vi pior piada... – Lílian resmungou, sentando-se também.

----------

Quando o jogo terminou, Gween arrastou Lílian até a porta do vestiário masculino, mas depois de algum tempo cansou-se de esperar e sorriu com a repreensão de Lílian em relação ao que ia fazer.

- Gween! – Lílian perguntou, um tanto abismada. – Você não vai entrar, não é?

- Qual o problema? – perguntou, abrindo a porta do vestiário.

- Gween, isso é mascu... – mas calou-se de susto ao ser puxada para dentro pela amiga.

As duas entraram, e todos os jogadores já haviam se trocado – menos Tiago e Sirius, que continuavam com os uniformes. Tiago finalizou os avisos quando avistou-as e foi até elas.

- Garotas, isso é vestiário masculino, sabiam? – disse, insinuante.

- Ah, qual é, Tiago, vai dizer que nunca entrou em um vestiário feminino? – Gween perguntou.

- É, já... – murmurou, e Lílian lançou-o um olhar mortífero.

- E por acaso não gostou da visita? – provocou a loira, encostando-se na parede, enquanto Lílian bufava ao seu lado.

- Que é isso, adorei. – murmurou o maroto.

- Hum... – Gween começou. – Por que ainda não se trocaram?

- Nós dois ficamos lindos de uniforme! Fazemos o maior sucesso com as garotas... – Tiago respondeu, sorrindo.

- Deixe de ser bobo, vai se trocar... – Gween disse, rindo da bobagem que Tiago dissera.

Momentos depois os marotos já haviam tomado banho e estavam se vestindo, enquanto Lílian e Gween esperavam sentadas nos bancos do vestiário.

- Então, por que Remo não veio? – Sirius perguntou.

- Está com a Emilly. – Lílian respondeu.

- O lobinho se deu bem, hein... – Sirius comentou, no que Gween estreitou os olhos inconscientemente.

- Ah, Gween, vamos... – Lílian resmungou.

- Pode indo, Lily, eu preciso... fazer uma coisa. – disse.

- Você me arrasta até aqui, me faz vir, e... – Lílian de repente ficou vermelha ao notar que os dois marotos estavam olhando para ela. – Me manda voltar?

- Se você quiser ficar, não tem problema. – Gween afirmou mais uma vez. – Mas se quiser ir, também não tem.

- Eu vou então. – resmungou, levantando-se, enquanto Tiago fazia o mesmo. – Se quiser vir, Potter, não posso impedir. Mas não se atreva a fazer nada! – acrescentou, no que Tiago suspirou resignado e acompanhou-a até o Salão Principal, onde a maioria dos alunos já estava jantando.

----------

- Então, Black... – Gween começou. – Eu estava pensando... – acrescentou enquanto se aproximava. – O que você acha de um jogo?

- Jogo? Igual àquele em que jogamos esperando o pessoal voltar da detenção?

- Não, Black. – Gween revirou os olhos. – Estou falando de um jogo mais interessante... Você me parece um bom parceiro para este jogo... – comentou, avaliando-o com os olhos.

- Está falando de sedução?

- Chame como quiser. Eu chamo de brincar com o amor. Até quando conseguiremos enganá-lo? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Se é que estamos enganando-o. – sentenciou Sirius, no que Gween estreitou os olhos.

- Pois bem, sedução. O que acha?

- Estou honrado... – Sirius puxou-a para mais perto. – Se é sedução que você quer, é o que você vai ter!

- Peitoral forte, Black... – comentou maliciosa.

- Sou mais o seu... – Sirius respondeu, recebendo um tapa no rosto como resposta.

- Vai ficar aqui até amanhã? – Gween provocou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Já estou indo... – Sirius respondeu, seguindo-a.

----------

- Onde está a Gween? – Emilly perguntou.

- Lá fora, com o Black. – Lílian disse, vendo Emilly sorrir.

- Esses dois... são piores que você o Tiago. Mas no fundo, os dois casais se amam. – afirmou Emilly.

- O problema da Gween é a insegurança... – Tiago começou. – E o seu é não admitir. – completou, recebendo o segundo olhar mortífero de Lílian naquele dia.

----------

**Blond hair, green eyes**

_Cabelo loiro, olhos verdes_

**She moves my libido**

_Ela incita meu libido_

**Makes me feel so high, alright...**

_Faz com que eu me sinta excelente, certo_

- Sabe, Gween, não entendendo por que continuamos nesse jogo. – Sirius comentou, enquanto os dois caminhavam por mais um dos milhares corredores de Hogwarts.

- Você não disse que queria participar, Black? Estamos apenas jogando...

- Mas poderia ser mais que isso.

- Não poderia. – afirmou Gween. – Não por mim.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está falando a verdade.

- Você se acha tão bom a ponto de ninguém te recusar? Você é o cúmulo da arrogância! – falou, sorrindo.

- Se eu fosse tão arrogante quanto diz, não poderia ser mais arrogante do que já sou, Gween. E você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu posso ser mais arrogante se eu quiser...

- Todos podemos nos superar, Black. Veja eu, por exemplo. – começou, sorrindo superiora. – Consigo ser mais inteligente do que já sou.

- Está insinuando que é tão inteligente quanto eu sou arrogante?

- Não me elogie tanto, Black. Não sou tão inteligente. – completou com um sorriso maroto.

**Once upon a time there was a blond girl**

_Era uma vez uma garota loira,_

**Kinda angel face, angel trace**

_Amável rosto de anjo, desenho de anjo_

**Lemme tell ya 'bout the big green eyes**

_Deixe-me falar sobre seus grandes olhos verdes_

**She used to hang out with the home boys**

_Ela costumava ficar muito tempo com os garotos nacionais_

**Play 'em like her own toys**

_Brincando com eles como se eles fosses seus brinquedos_

**Yeah, a lethal weapon in disguise**

_Sim, uma arma letal disfarçada_

- Mas você é como eu. Também brinca com as pessoas.

- Mas eu não as iludo, Black.

- Gween, você é letal. Linda, atraente, sensual... mas que adora jogar.

- É com experiências que nos tornamos profissionais.

- É por isso que eu gosto de você. Você é esperta, inteligente, divertida. Sempre com uma resposta. Além de linda. – Sirius disse. – Sabe, eu conheço garotos que acham você apenas bonita, outros nem tanto.

Gween não era a garota mais linda do colégio. Nem de longe. Era bonita, sim, mas não aquelas beldades quase modelo como algumas garotas da Corvinal, por exemplo. Pelo colégio, a maioria dos garotos achavam-na bonita, mas alguns nem a consideravam tão bonita, e outros quase a idolatravam.

- Mas para mim... – Sirius continuou. – Você é a garota mais linda de Hogwarts.

**Girl, I know that I got strings attached**

_Garota, eu sei que fico excitado com esta atração_

**But I could fall for that**

_Mas eu posso desabar por causa disso_

**The way U move, I just can't help it**

_O jeito que você me provoca, eu não consigo impedir isso_

**Wish I can get a little piece of U**

_Espero que eu consiga um pedacinho de você_

**To satisfy all the feelings**

_Para satisfazer todos os sentimentos_

**I get inside and U know that I do**

_Que eu tenho dentro de mim, e você sabe que tenho_

- Quero que um dia você me ensine a mentir com tanta coerência. – Gween disse, baixando os olhos.

- O que eu preciso fazer para você confiar em mim? – perguntou o moreno.

- Provar que merece a minha confiança. – respondeu a garota.

- Você ser minha amiga faria com que você me conhecesse melhor e pudesse fazer uma avaliação mais correta da minha pessoa.

- Vou pensar. – a loira respondeu.

- E você já abriu o meu presente? – perguntou.

- Sabe que eu esqueci?

- Ah, tá!

- É verdade! – defendeu-se a garota. – Mas de qualquer jeito... vou esperar a ocasião certa para abrir.

- Você gosta de me provocar.

- É claro que sim. Você fica lindo desapontado... – completou com um sorriso, abrindo a porta de uma sala.

**I know your game from the beginning**

_Eu conheço seu jogo desde o começo_

**Teasin' and abusin' , makin' me confused**

_Provocando e abusando, me deixando confuso_

**C'mon just let me prove it**

_Venha, apenas deixe-me provar isso_

**So do U wanna play...Huh?**

_Então você quer brincar... hum?_

**I bet U never tasted a real good lovin' **

_Eu aposto que você nunca saboreou um verdadeiro bom amor_

**I bet the soccer player never got the job done**

_Aposto que o jogador de futebol nunca teve o trabalho feito_

**Ya know U need a real man**

_Sim, eu sei que você precisa de um homem de verdade_

**2 satisfy U and**

_Prá satisfazer você, e_

**To make U sweat, baby**

_Te fazer suar, querida_

**Sweat, till U can no more**

_Suar, até você não poder mais_

**Sweat, baby**

_Suar, querida_

**Put da MF on da run!**

_Bote o filho da P pra correr_

- E você gosta de paisagens, não é? – Sirius perguntou, vendo que a janela dava para o lago e mais para o fundo para a cordilheira que servia de cenário para Hogwarts.

- Amo... – a garota disse, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu Sirius abraçá-la por trás e beijar seu pescoço lentamente, passando para o ombro e voltando ao pescoço novamente. Estava na hora de agir.

- Isso não é coisa que amigos façam, Black... – provocou.

- Você ainda não é minha amiga. – o maroto murmurou, rouco. – Disse que ia pensar, lembra?

A garota virou-se com agilidade, encostando-se na parede ao lado da janela. Mas Sirius, com ótimos reflexos, passou os braços em volta do corpo da garota, prendendo-a contra a parede.

**Yo ho! God damn**

_Oh, deus_

**I like da way U shake my Blond Thang!**

_Eu gosto do jeito que você mexe, minha loira_

**Can I get some luv and a hug**

_Posso ter um pouco de amor e um abraço?_

**All I want is really taste ya**

_Tudo o que eu quero realmente é saboreá-la_

**Come and try me on!**

_Venha e me experimente_

- É claro que lembro. – Gween murmurou, o tom da voz provocante.

Sirius se aproximou e sentiu o perfume almiscarado, levemente cítrico. Victoria Secrets. Beijou-a de leve no pescoço e voltou seus olhos para os de Gween.

- Não vá dizer que não gostou, porque eu sei que gostou.

- Eu não disse nada, Black. – insinuou, cruzando os braços.

E Sirius puxou-a contra si, só tendo tempo de ver um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios da garota antes de fechar os olhos e envolvê-la com paixão, grudando seus lábios no dela.

------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA: **ohhhh, finalmente a tão esperada cena: o primeiro beijo S/G! Mas eu sou má, né? Parei no comecinho do beijo. No próximo capítulo tem a continuação dessa song, com muitos sentimentos. A música que eu usei é "Blond Thang", do Babootz and Da Biggy Boy Daddy. E eu sei que diz "green eyes", mas os olhos da Gween são mel-esverdeados, então dá pro gasto. Ahh, o próximo capítulo se chama "Tentação", e entraremos nos últimos dez capítulos (a primeira parte vai até o capítulo 40). Tem também uma song T/L com a música Quem de Nós Dois, da Ana Carolina (pra deixar o gostinho, hehe...).

Ah, gente, eu sei que eu deveria ter atualizado Confissões, mas acontece que eu não consegui. Semana passada eu não tive muito tempo, o pc deu pau e eu tinha que terminar O Continente pro colégio. Só que essa semana eu entrei na minha semana de provas, e a prof. de português deu um trabalho gigantesco (origem, difusão, dialetos, características, falares, lugares e história completa da língua portuguesa), que era pra entregar na sexta mas eu não entreguei, então tenho que fazer esse fim-de-semana e eu não sei se vou conseguir postar. Mas passem amanhã na fic que se eu terminar o trabalho a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é postar o primeiro capítulo.

Outra coisa chata: eu to com um bloqueio horrível! Eu escrevi uma short D/G pra um Challenge (o resultado sai daqui a duas semanas – não que eu acredite que eu vá ganhar, eu só gostei do último capítulo, os outros ficaram uma merda, mas é que eu não posso postar antes do resultado), to com uma song na cabeça e completamente sem tempo. Quando tiver um tempo eu vou escrever a song, mas eu simplesmente empaquei no capítulo 32, que vou postar daqui a três semanas. Então, se o bloqueio não passar (não quero nem pensar nisso) eu vou botar um aviso aqui... tudo bem? Reviews são bem-vindas!

A nota tá ficando grande, né? É que hoje eu tenho um bocado de avisos... O trecho do banheiro dos marotos eu quis pra encaixar uma fala da Gween, e ele já estava todo na minha cabeça. Mas a fala "nunca saia do banheiro pelado se estiver com os marotos" eu 'peguei emprestado' da fic Te Amo Lily, da Lisa Black – muito boa por sinal. Espero que você não se importe!

**Pra quem lê no Floreios & Borrões:** eu não vou mais postar Confissões para o (meu) Idiota aí, só no fanfiction. Os interessados, acessem www . fanfiction . net/gweenblack, e para deixar reviews é só ir no fim da página, botar "Submit Review", OK.

**Pra fãs de D/G e/ou de um bom (ótimo) suspense:** leiam "Todos os Nossos Ontens", da Flora Fairfield (www . fanfiction . net/florafairfield). Está na lista das melhores D/G's que eu li (ao ladinho de Cruel Intentions e Harry Potter e o Caminho das Sombras) e dos melhores suspense (junto com O Código Da Vinci, O Signo dos Quatro, e os melhores Sherlock Holmes). É simplesmente P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A. Aconselho para todos os fãs da boa leitura.

**Dedicatória:** eu não conheço ela pessoalmente, e nem falei com ela por MSN. Mas o prazer de devorar a fic dela fez com que eu dedicasse esse cap pra ela... hehe, eu já falei da fic, aí no aviso de cima. Dois dias, nenhum estudo e completa irresponsabilidade no colégio, eu li "Todos os Nossos Ontens", que eu AMEI DEMAIS. Por ter me proporcionado esses momentos de muita felicidade, por vezes tristeza, mistério, curiosidade, ansiedade, eu dedico esse capítulo à **Flora Fairfield**. Valeu, Flora!

Nossa, eu me prolonguei, né? E eu tinha mais um aviso (!) mas eu esqueci. Sabe, comecei a escrever, escrever e escrever e puft, desapareceu da minha cabeça. Enfim, quero agradecer pelas reviews, pelas visitas, pelos comments, pelos votos. Eu adorei todos... muito obrigado! Vamos à eles:

(P.S.: acabei de descobrir uma coisa. Sabia que se apertar Ctrl Enter dá quebra de página? Tá, eu sou louca o.O).

(P.P.S.: Vocês acreditam que eu tive prova trimestral hoje, em pleno sábado? Pois tive. E de geometria! x.x''''''').

**Bella:** problema do floreios e borroes, já consertei! É, eu também não... uhasuhasuhas... achei esse aqui também muito corrido, mas já já volta ao ritmo normal. Hehehehehe... bjuuuxx!

**Di-Lua Black:** uhasuhasuhasuh, eu também roia unhas, mas agora só quando to MUITO nervosa. Eu também acho o Remo e a Emilly fofos. EPA! QUE MARY? Na minha fic não tem nenhuma Mary! É Gween! UHasuhuhasasuh... sério, Sirius e Mary? Nah, nah! Gween, Gween! UHasuhasuhas... É, também acho a Lily muito orgulhosa, mas fazer o que? HJhuasuhsauhas... Bjuuuuuxxxx!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** é, eu falei no início. É que a gnt usa a lenda de Avalon, mitologia nórdica e celta... entao... parece um bocado... mas você vai ver as mudanças principalmnt na segunda parte... e eu também concordo que a tríade é muito melhor... hehe... amo aquela fic!

**Wallace:** é, a gnt conversou um bocado, né? Viu que eu respondi teu mail (em duas partes)? Hhuasuhasuhas, BEEEM maior vai demorar, mas um dia chega. Agora a média é 8 pags, uhasuhsauhasu... Valeeeeu! Hehe... beijão, também te adoro, e boa sorte!

**BaBi Evans:** ai, como eu sou uma péssima amiga... ainda não abri a janela! E ainda não comentei em Utopia... acontece que eu tenho problema de ansiedade... e as suas fics são perfeitosas demais... entao... mas eu pego hj, ok? Bjuuuuxxxx!

**Anna:** chegou! Hehe... gostou? Espero que sim!

**LuaMoOn:** AMOOOOOR! Ah, eu vi você comentando, asuhsuhaasuh... tava na sua casa, lembra? Coquetel da Maria Guria muito estranho... uhasuashuashasuhasuhasuh... hehehe, valeu!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** concordoooo! É, também acho... Draco é uma delícia... hummmm... hehehe! Eu adoro a Gween (sou eu... ah, eu sou idiota, né?)... e o francês, bem, eu adoro francês! Hoje tive aula! Hehehe... E gostou do cap? Espero que sim! Bjux!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** vamos conversar no MSN, mas você me decepcionou demais. Não prometo nada, mas uma conversa até que pode fazer bem.

**Jane-Granger:** obrigada, obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! É... tá com quase 300... nossa... heheheeheh... bom, a primeira parte vai ter 40 capítulos, e a segunda uns 30 e poucos... depois tem no tempo do Harry, que eu não comecei nem a planejar, entao não sei... uhasuhasasuhasuh... Sobre o S/G, curtiu o cap? Hehe... Mas não acostuma, viu? Cap que vem é um balde de água fria... ops, falei de mais! Tá, talvez não tão fria... ah, sqc. Vlw, bjux!

**NeSsA:** obrigada! Sim, eu faço curso, estou no segundo intermediário. Hehehe... valeu, beijos!

**Mimi Granger:** é, viu que chique? UHuhasuhasuhas... Pois é, mas agora já foi. UHuhasuhasasuh... E é MWPP (não que importe, eu entendi). Eh, eles poderão fazer um monte de coisas, uhasuhasuhasuh... eu tenho de AM1 e o rascunho de AM2. Como assim teaser? Eu não sei o que é cada um... E AF4, como eu te disse por MSN, é Ártemis Fowl 4. Conseguiu? Espero que sim, por que 150mb não é qualquer coisa! Pois é, né, estamos entrando nos últimos 10 caps, já que vai até o 40 a primeira parte... hehehe... beijos, te amo, amor!

**Bom, é isso, gente. O que acharam? Comentem, por favor, vai que o meu bloqueio acaba? Hehehe... beijos!**

**Gween Black**


	31. Tentação

- Capítulo Trinta –

_Tentação_

**Tell me, do U wanna play with fire?**

_Diga-me, você quer brincar com fogo?_

**Cuz I can burn U bad**

_Porque eu posso te queimar_

**When I bounce my desire**

_Quando eu vivo meu desejo_

**Your lips are like a cherry pie, say goodbye...**

_Seus lábios são como torta de cereja, dizendo adeus_

**Cuz I'm gonna make 'em mine**

_Porque eu vou fazer você ser minha_

Era realmente brincar com fogo o que estava fazendo. O beijo de Sirius era voraz, faminto, assim como o seu próprio. Ela também havia esperado dois anos por esse momento. Também estava ansiosa para provar um pouco de Sirius. Queria ver se os seus beijos eram tão bons como diziam pelo colégio... Mas não eram.

Eram muito melhores...

**I wanna know, why don1t U tell me what's your flava?**

_Eu quero saber, por que você não me diz qual é o seu sabor?_

**When U come around I can smell Victoria Secret... lovers...**

_Quando você vem eu sinto o perfume Victoria Secrets... amantes..._

**U know that I wouldn't say it**

_Você sabe que eu não diria isso_

A voracidade com que Sirius começou a beijá-la representava exatamente a ansiedade que ele se encontrava. Dois anos de espera... não agüentaria mais até provar um pouquinho da garota. Sentir o seu gosto... saboreá-la...

O gosto de Gween era maravilhoso. Doce, levemente cítrico, ardente.

**I'm just a quiet guy**

_Eu sou apenas um garoto calmo_

**I do my job alright**

_Faço meu trabalho direito_

**Don't need no MF telling me the way to do it**

_Não preciso de nenhum filho da P me dizendo como fazer isso_

**So SW why don't U make it easy 2 me**

_Então porque você não facilita para mim?_

"No jogo da sedução existe apenas uma regra: nunca se apaixone." Pensou a garota, com a última fagulha de lucidez que possuía. "Regra esta que estou desrespeitando..." acrescentou, sentindo-se envolver cada vez mais.

Não sabia que gostava tanto dele, que se sentia tão atraída. E a maneira como combinavam era... perfeita. Envolveu o pescoço de Sirius com um braço, puxando-o para mais perto, arrepiando-se em seguida com a distância – ou falta dela – dos corpos.

**So hard 2 find U, so hard 2 maje U see**

_Tão difícil encontrar você, tão difícil de fazer você ver_

**I'm not a ripper, I just wanna make you go deeper**

_Não sou um patife, só quero fazer você ir mais fundo_

**Da way you shake your booty-goody makes me go...**

_O jeito que você mexe seu lindo corpo me faz querer ir fundo..._

**And U know it!**

_E você sabe disso!_

**It's a kinda of law**

_É um tipo de regra_

**And U know it!**

_E você sabe disso!_

Ele também estava caindo na armadilha muito bem traçada do amor. Nunca havia se sentido assim com nenhuma das tantas outras garotas. Nenhuma delas foi capaz de inebriá-lo com o perfume, de envolvê-lo tanto com um beijo, de fazer com que perdesse o controle e acabasse por se entregar. Nenhuma delas conseguiu enlouquecê-lo como Gween fazia.

Ela era diferente. Ela era única... e seria sua.

**Baby, I like it raw!**

_Querida, eu gosto disso assim_

**So SW why don't U make it 2 easy 2 bang?**

_Então porque você não facilita esta explosão?_

**Baby, U gotta be a Blond Thang!**

_Querida, você será a minha loira_

A sofreguidão com que Sirius beijava-a era enlouquecedora, e ela também acabava por perder a consciência. A razão já não existia mais. Havia sido substituída por aquele estranho sentimento... E naquele momento só havia ele e ela. E ela também soube que ele era diferente. Ninguém conseguiu elevá-la como ele fez...

**Yo ho! God damn**

_Oh, deus_

**I like da way U shake my Blond Thang!**

_Eu gosto do jeito que você mexe, minha loira_

**Can I get some luv and a hug**

_Posso ter um pouco de amor e um abraço?_

**All I want is really taste ya**

_Tudo o que eu quero realmente é saboreá-la_

**Come and try me on!**

_Venha e me experimente_

A volúpia dos lábios de Gween sobre os seus era incontrolável, e Sirius tinha medo de perder-se tanto nos sentidos, perder-se tanto no prazer, e acabar sem controle e razão nenhuma.

Mas agora já não tinha mais volta. Ambos haviam perdido o controle. E agora perdiam também a razão.

----------

Por um momento, Gween havia esquecido do plano. Por um momento, Gween chegou a pensar na possibilidade de se entregar. Mas ainda não era o momento certo para isso. Por isso, pegou lentamente a varinha guardada nas vestes e, no instante seguinte, sem nem saber como fora atingido, Sirius estava levitando no ar.

- Ah, droga, Gween! – murmurou. – É só mais um dos seus truques...

- No jogo da sedução existe apenas uma regra: nunca se apaixone. – disse a garota, sorrindo marota. Mas ela mesma tinha consciência de que estava quebrando aquela regra...

- Regras existem para serem quebradas, garota. – Sirius disse. Ele também sabia que ia contra a regra...

- Não neste caso. – respondeu, fazendo-o levitar alguns metros para trás.

- O que você vai fazer?

Gween não respondeu, apenas piscou o olho, conduzindo Sirius para trás. No instante seguinte, ele havia passado para o outro lado da janela, e levitava metros acima do lago da Lula Gigante.

- Eu acho que você está precisando de um banho frio. – a garota disse, antes de desfazer o feitiço e observar Sirius cair bem no centro do lago.

Rindo, a garota desceu as escadas, passou pelo Salão Principal onde todos jantavam, e saiu pela porta. Quando chegou na rua, Sirius já estava fora do lago, xingando a lula – que o jogara pra fora.

- Ficou bravo, foi? – provocou a bruxa.

- Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? – bradou Sirius.

- Feri o seu orgulho, foi? – ironizou a loira. – Quem sabe da próxima vez, você pense antes de arrasar o coração de outra garota. Mas eu não vou deixar você arrasar o meu.

- Não pense que eu desisti de você!

- E você não pense que eu deixei você desistir de mim. – rebateu Gween, de pronto.

- Sabe... – começou o maroto, aproximando-se felinamente. – Antes, eu queria você por vários motivos. – passou a mão pelo rosto de Gween. – Mas agora... – continuou, envolvendo-a pela cintura. – Depois de provar do seu gosto, do seu fogo... – tirou uma mecha loira do rosto da garota, deixando apenas alguns centímetros separando seus rostos. – Não há mais volta. – completou, puxando-a para um beijo.

Mas Sirius nem bem começara, nem bem aprofundara, Gween interrompeu o beijo, sem desvencilhar-se, porém.

- Não acha que já foi demais por hoje? – Gween comentou.

- Pra mim ainda é pouco. – Sirius respondeu. – Quero muito mais.

- Hoje não. – a garota disse, desvencilhando-se lentamente. – E, talvez nunca. – completou, quando não estavam mais juntos.

- Humm... Gween... eu até deixo e gostaria que você ficasse assim aqui, mas... não é uma boa idéia entrar assim no Salão Principal, não acha?

Gween voltou os olhos para si mesma. Esquecera que estava com uma blusa branca. Esquecera que Sirius estava molhado. Esquecera o efeito que isso provocaria. Pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que deixou-a completamente seca.

- Da próxima vez... – disse Gween. – Pense bem antes tentar qualquer coisa.

- Isso é uma boa notícia. – Gween virou-se para Sirius, encarando-o indagadora. – Quer dizer que haverá uma próxima vez. – completou o maroto, sorrindo.

E, para sua surpresa, Gween sorriu também.

- Não só uma, Black. – e piscou o olho, entrando no Salão Principal.

----------

- Ela é muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar. – Sirius comentou para os marotos, no dormitório. – Estou louco para irmos mais fundo.

- Cuidado com o que você faz, Sirius. – advertiu Tiago. – Gween não deixará por pouco se você tratá-la como qualquer uma. E nem eu. Ela não é uma garota para se brincar.

- Eu não vou tratá-la como qualquer uma. – Sirius afirmou. – Ainda mais depois desse beijo...

- Se isso te contenta... – começou Tiago. – Gween também gostou. Ela me contou. – acrescentou, ao ver a expressão indagadora de Sirius.

- Hum... – fez o maroto. – Você sempre foi tão amiguinho assim dela?

- Sirius, não precisa ter ciúme, ok? – Tiago começou. – Sempre passávamos as férias juntos, ela ficava na casa de uns trouxas perto da minha casa. Mas quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, nós acabamos nos distanciando um pouco, em função da teimosia da Lily... só que quando o Remo e a Emilly começaram a namorar e nós começamos a passar mais tempo com elas, voltamos a nos falar como antes. – concluiu. – Somos como irmãos.

- Se fossem como irmãos não teriam saído juntos. – Sirius respondeu, fechando a cara.

Por um momento Tiago esquecera da farsa montada. Além disso, naquele dia aconteceram tantas coisas que tiraram sua cabeça daquela farsa...

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. Só isso que eu te digo. – afirmou, observando o amigo deitar-se. E, pelo seu sorriso, teve certeza que estava pensando em Gween.

----------

- Mas Sirius é um canalha, Gween. – Lílian rebateu.

- Você diz isso porque nunca sentiu ele te envolver com uma sensualidade entorpecente, te abraçar com uma paixão maior do que ele parece ser capaz de sentir, te beijar com uma delicadeza e com a volúpia que você nunca sonharia que ele tivesse...

- Tá, entendi. – Lílian interrompeu. – Mas o que você vai fazer?

- O mesmo de sempre. Já tratei de fazer ele saber que eu gostei do beijo. Mas vou manter a postura "quero-beijos-amassos-e-diversão-não-mais-que-isso". Aos poucos, ele que vai correr atrás de mim.

- Ele já corre atrás de você. – Emilly disse.

- É, mas ele vai aprender a gostar de mim. De verdade.

- Ele já gosta de você. – Emilly disse, de novo.

- Não sei... sou insegura demais. – Gween afirmou, suspirando.

- Só não jogue para sempre. – Lílian disse. – Ou ele pode se cansar.

- Não se preocupem. Esse ano ainda...

----------

"_Odeio o modo como fala comigo e como arruma o cabelo_

_Odeio como é bom em sua vassoura e odeio o seu desmazelo_

_Odeio seu enorme fã-clube em Hogwarts e como consegue ler minha mente_

_Odeio tanto isso em você, que até me sinto doente_

_Odeio como você pensa que está sempre certo e odeio quando você mente_

_Odeio quando me faz rir muito e quando me faz chorar_

_Eu odeio como você me domina e o fato de não me libertar_

_Mas eu odeio principalmente o fato de não poder te odiar_

_Nem mesmo por um segundo_

_Nem mesmo por odiar"_

Gween acordou cedo naquele dia, pelo menos mais cedo do que o normal. As garotas, como normalmente, já estavam acordadas, mas ainda não estavam completamente prontas.

- Madrugou hoje, Gween? – Lílian perguntou, brincalhona.

- Pois é... tive pesadelos com mechas ruivas e olhos verdes falando que eu fui muito mal nos N.I.E.M.s... – devolveu Gween, no mesmo tom divertido.

- Gween, vê se deixa de besteira. – Lílian falou, rindo, se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Logo, as bruxas tomaram banho e se vestiram, e, instantes depois, estavam tomando café. Os alunos do sétimo ano teriam uma semana de folga "pós-N.I.E.M.s" para depois estarem descansados o suficiente para o treino intensivo de duelos e preparação para a Academia de Aurores – para quem quisesse seguir a carreira.

Lílian foi a primeira a se levantar, com a desculpa de ir a biblioteca. Quando as amigas retrucaram, Lílian disse que queria terminar um romance, cuja leitura fora interrompida por causa dos estudos. Gween e Emilly, que sabiam o quanto era excitante uma boa leitura, "perdoaram" a amiga.

---------

_Eu e você,_

_Não é assim tão complicado_

_Não é difícil perceber_

_Quem de nós dois_

_Vai dizer que é impossível_

_O amor acontecer?_

Lílian levantou os olhos ao escutar um barulho discreto e perceber um pequeno movimento na mesa em que estava sentada. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Tiago sentado bem na sua frente, sorrindo bobamente. Forçou-se a sentir a pontada de ódio costumeira, aquele desprezo quase cotidiano, aquela repulsa já característica. Mas não conseguiu. No lugar, apenas uma raiva. Uma raiva grande e crescente, junto com uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

Por que ela não conseguia se libertar daquele domínio estranho que ele vinha exercendo sobre ela? Domínio não era bem a palavra certa. Não era um ato completamente involuntário. Parte dela, aquela parte que há anos ela vinha tentando reprimir até extinguí-la por completo, era completamente a favor dessa espécie de "domínio".

_Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada_

_Que a estrada sem você é mais segura_

_Eu sei, você vai rir da minha cara_

_Eu já conheço o teu sorriso_

_Leio o teu olhar_

_Teu sorriso é só disfarce_

_E eu já nem preciso..._

- O que você quer? – perguntou, depois de conseguir reprimir a sua parte mais instintiva e deixar a parte racional tomar controle.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, eu não vou incomodar. – Tiago disse, apressado. Não parecia disposto a brigar. – As mesas estão cheias, surpreendentemente. Estamos na nossa semana de folga, não é? Como conseguem estudar mais ainda? Se bem que eu também estou na biblioteca, mas eu...

- O que você quer? – interrompeu Lílian.

- Ah, desculpe, eu costumo me empolgar quando vou dar explicações, ou... viu, já me empolguei de novo. – disse, dando um sorriso sincero. – Eu quero terminar de ler um livro. Mas ele é muito raro, de Galileu Galilei, e...

- Galileu Galilei? – Lílian reprimiu um gritinho. – Você _conhece_ Galileu Galilei?

- Tá brincando? É claro! Ele foi um dos bruxos mais geniais de toda a história! Depois de fazer amizade com um centauro e aprender muito sobre Astronomia Bruxa, ele fez uma faculdade trouxa, ciência, que eu lembro nome só porque adoro ele. Então ele disse que o Sol, e não a Terra, é o centro do universo, o que, hoje em dia, já é comprovado. E é incrível ele ter dito isso naquela época, mesmo sendo bruxo, afinal existiram outros bruxos, mas nenhum chegou a tão brilhante conclusão. Depois, ainda foi perseguido pela Inquisição, acho que porque sua teoria não era muito bem vista por aquela religião deles. Não acredito que eles tenham percebido que Galilei era bruxo, realmente. Mas, enfim, eu adoro ele. É um livro muito interessante, inclusive, aconselho para leitura. Mas não pode ser retirado da biblioteca, pelo fato de ser um dos únicos exemplares do mundo. Agora eu vou voltar a ler, se me permite...

- Ah, claro. – e Lílian desviou os olhos do rosto de Tiago, muito a contragosto.

_Sinto dizer_

_Que amo mesmo_

_Tá ruim pra disfarçar_

_Entre nós dois_

_Não cabe mais nenhum segredo_

_Além do que já combinamos_

_No vão das coisas que a gente disse_

_Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos_

_E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero_

_A frase fica pelo avesso_

_Meio na contramão_

_E quando finjo que esqueço_

_Eu não esqueci nada_

Então ele conhecia Galileu Galilei. Então ele não era um idiota completo. Deveria ter previsto que Tiago Potter é imprevisível! Como um ser que se julga melhor que todo mundo e vive se pavoneando por onde quer que vá poderia conhecer ciência, astronomia e outras coisas que não girassem ao seu redor?

Lílian ficou surpresa inclusive por Tiago saber que a Terra girava ao redor do Sol, e não ao redor dele mesmo, como parecia pensar. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi, sem dúvidas, a ausência de qualquer pedido para sair, de qualquer elogio, de qualquer insinuação.

No lugar destes, um sorriso sincero, um brilho diferente nos olhos. Não era malícia, ironia ou superioridade. Era carinho...

Droga, o que Tiago Potter estava fazendo com ela? Finalmente alguém voltava a mexer com seus sentimentos... estava cansada de ser iludida, não queria mais sofrer. Queria que, no fundo, Tiago não estivesse apenas brincando com ela.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais_

_E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro_

_E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado_

_Nem revirar um sentimento revirado_

_Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída_

_Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

Lílian sabia que parecia a todos que era impenetrável. Como se uma barreira invisível tivesse sido criada entre ela e o resto das pessoas. Ou o resto dos garotos, para ser mais sincera.

Porque, na realidade, Lílian não temia relacionamento com seus amigos e amigas. Tinha apenas um certo receio quanto a envolvimentos mais sérios. E para isso, costumava se isolar. Não arriscar para não se machucar.

Das garotas, Emilly era a que mais arriscava. Nem sempre uma aposta certa, claro, mas no fim rendera-lhe bons frutos. Como Remo Lupin, seu atual namorado. E se a garota tivesse permanecido atrás de uma barreira invisível e decidido não arriscar? Certamente não estaria tão feliz agora...

Gween era muito parecida com Lílian nesse sentido. Tinha medo de arriscar, medo de tudo dar errado no final. Arriscara algumas vezes: ou quando não sentia nada pelo garoto em questão, ou quando tinha plena certeza do sentimento dele. E talvez por isso estivesse demorando tanto para se render a Sirius. Este também era muito imprevisível, e Gween não sabia o que esperar dele. Não sabia se amanhã estaria feliz ao lado do homem que gostava ou estaria chorando perante mais uma decepção.

E era essa, mais ou menos, a situação de Lílian. Mas era muito mais fácil negar, se esconder atrás da barreira impenetrável, do que assumir o que realmente sentia, viver o que realmente era, mas poder acabar decepcionada depois. E era por isso que fugia, sempre, sem saber que acabava se aproximando cada vez mais...

_Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar_

_Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa_

_Falar só por falar_

_Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa_

_Que a história de nós dois não me interessa_

- Lily, está tudo bem? – Tiago tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Por que não estaria, Potter? – perguntou, menos rude do que gostaria que fosse. Desviou os olhos discretamente, evitando encarar os olhos avelã que estavam começando a causar-lhe arrepios.

- Você simplesmente não voltou os olhos para o livro, Lily. Ficou com esse seu olhar vago, alheio a tudo, direcionado a lugar nenhum. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, por outras ficou pálida, até, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação concreta. E você esperava que eu ficasse como?

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, estou um pouco estressada, confusa, perdida...

- Eu estou te deixando assim? – perguntou.

"Não sabe como..."

- Estressada talvez. – respondeu ácida, esperando que dessa forma pudesse acabar com o que ela própria estava sentindo.

- Se você quiser...

- Não precisa. Pode ficar. – Lílian disse, levando os olhos rapidamente para o livro, para esconder o rubor instantâneo.

_Se eu tento esconder meias verdades_

_Você conhece o meu sorriso_

_Leu no meu olhar_

_Meu sorriso é só disfarce_

_O que eu já nem preciso..._

- Lily, eu estou ficando cansado desse seu joguinho!

- Que joguinho? – Lílian esforçou-se para se fazer de desentendida, em vão.

- Você nega tudo, fica aí fingindo que a minha presença não está te afetando em nada e quer que eu acredite que está tudo bem?

- Mas não está me afetando mesmo! – bradou a garota, fechando um livro com força.

- Ah, sim, acredito! É por isso que ficou imersa em pensamentos? – ironizou.

- Seu pretensioso!

- Ah, Lily, já cansei de ouvir as mil coisas que você diz achar de mim! Mas agora, por favor, num único momento de sinceridade, me responde só uma coisa: você quer que eu desista de você? Eu juro, se você disser sim, eu desisto de você para sempre!

- Eu... eu... – Lílian forçou-se a pensar em uma resposta plausível. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu estou, Lílian. Eu juro.

- Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que... – Lílian baixou os olhos.

- Que...? – incentivou Tiago, levantando a cabeça de Lílian, obrigando-a a encará-lo nos olhos.

- Você sabe, Potter.

- Você não está sendo sincera. Por favor, Lílian, seja sincera esta única vez. Eu prometo, eu juro, se você disser que sim, eu nunca mais faço um pedido para sair, nunca mais dirijo sequer a palavra a você se este for o seu desejo... você quer que eu desista de você?

- Eu... eu... Potter, você não entende...

- Então me explique. Quer ou não?

- Na verdade... eu...

- Lily! – Gween apareceu na porta biblioteca. – Lily, vem cá, a McGonagall quer falar com você!

- Potter, tenho que ir, depois a gente conversa. Tchau! – falou apressada, saindo rapidamente.

E Tiago deixou-se cair na cadeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados. "Droga!" murmurou.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais_

_E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro_

_E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado_

_Nem revirar um sentimento revirado_

_Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída_

_Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** o que acharam da continuação da song S/G? Hehehe... Mas no fundo a Gween ainda cortou o barato do Sirius, não? Hehehe... e como eu prometi, song T/L! Quem de nós dois, da Ana Carolina. E esse cap não ficou pequeno não... mas o próximo, Não Brinque Com o Meu Coração (o último completo, diga-se de passagem) é o maior que eu já escrevi até agora. Tem 20, VINTE páginas! Tem no início uma cena "neutra", uma S/G MUITO quente (preparem os ventiladores!), uma song T/L S/G (com a música Sexy Pour Moi do Tragédie, só pra deixá-los curiosos) e uma song do Sirius (Don't Phunk With My Heart, do Black Eyed Peas). Ops, já falei demais, né?

Bom, esse capítulo vai pra **Tha** (www . fanfiction . net /thaisinha), minha amiga do coração e Mamma de MSN e lá na comunidade da Silverghost também. A Tha passou a tarde hoje aqui em casa, foi muuuuito divertido. Gravamos CD's, comemos, lemos Camões (ahan...), falamos sobre fics e garotos, surtamos muito... muito divertido. THA, TE AMO!

Bom, vamos responder as reviews...

**Di-Lua Black:** sem problemas, hehe. E o Sirius tá mais louco nesse capítulo, não? E sinto dizer, mas ele vai ficar BEM mais louco no próximo! E esse cap tem T/L... gostou? Hehe, nick de novo aqui! Qual é o teu nome? O meu é Clarissa, mas pode me chamar de Clah, prazer!

**Bella:** hehe... aqui tá a continuação! O T/L já teve, o Tiago já agarrou a Lílian... só não foi "recíproco". Pelo menos não conscientemente XD. E quando vocês vão publicar? Hehe... vou ler no ff! Beijão!

**Bi Radcliffe:** não, amor, a fic tá ótima, continua! Te amo, beijão!

**BaBi Evans:** não, eu não acabo os capítulos na hora H. Tá bom, só de vez em quando XDDDD. Bom, se você achou o presente que a Gween deu pro Sirius legal, espere pra ver o que o Sirius deu pra Gween! No próximo capítulo, a propósito... hehe... Beijão!

**Wallace:** obrigada, amor! Hehe, tá aqui a continuação... espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!

**Lisa Black:** chegou a continuação, nem te preocupa! Que bom que não se preocupa... carinha envergonhada... Bah, que azar! Bom, sobre o presente, você já sabe o que vai ser, né? Até leu a cena! XDDDD... mas aqui, ó, segredíssimo, ok? Hehe... E valeu, você já me deu uma ótima sugestão no MSN! Beijão, amor!

**Mila Potter Evans:** asuhasuhauhsasuh... hehehe... bom, eu (já que sou a Gween) não teria cedido... ficaria assim pra ele ficar louco por mim XD... Obrigada! Beijos!

**Mimi Granger:** ahn tá! Bom, tava 55 (por cento, idem a você) na semana passada, e nessa já foi todo? Hehehe... UHuhasuhasuhahasu, tudo bem, eu entendi... Hehe, beijaram mesmo, como você viu nesse cap... Obrigada pela sorte (a sora ainda não entregou a prova...) e pelos elogios, FILHOTA DO CORAÇÃO! Te amo, beijão!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** pronto, pronto, chegou o novo capítulo! Acalmou? Gostou? Obrigada E o bloqueio ainda continua ¬¬ Pelo menos eu escrevi uma cena a mais no próximo capítulo de três páginas! Mas valeu mesmo assim... beijos!

**Carol Previtalli:** valeu, querida! Beijos!

**Stacy:** hehehe... Bom, a primeira parte é 40 caps, a segunda uns 30 ou +. Depois tem o sétimo ano do Harry que eu nem comecei a planejar. TALVEZ tenha a Baú de Memórias, que serão cenas do passado e TALVEZ uma fic da Gween em Avalon... hehe... e em que cap o Ti e a Lily ficam juntos eu não posso dizer, né? Hehe... beijão!

**Ben Loop:** valeu pelo comment! E liga não, pra comentar demoooora... a maioria nem comenta /... Beijão!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** bom, a minha "amizade" até tá conseguindo, agora "confiança" vai demorar. Poxa, você traiu minha confiança! Eu me apego facílimo às pessoas, mas quando eu decepciono é uma decepção ENORME. Então, amigas podemos voltar a ser, mas até eu confiar como eu confiava antes vai demorar... você entende, não? Tá, e eu espero, mas arruma o condomínio, viu? Hehe... beijo!

**NeSsA:** ahhh que bom que gostooou! Hehe... acabou o cap, mas o beijo não, como apareceu no início deste capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! E cenas picantes MESMO (nem NC-17, só mais quentinhas) no capítulo que vem! Hehe... beijão!

**Valeu pelos comentários... o bloqueio do capítulo 32 não passou, mas os comentários me deram inspiração pra uma cena de mais de três páginas no próximo capítulo (a cena do presente que o Sirius dá pra Gween). Está legal, bem quente... espero que gostem!**

**Beijão, pessoal, e comentem por favor! Vai que o bloqueio não acaba?**

**Gween Black**


	32. AVISO!

**Aviso**

Gente, desculpa, mas eu não vou poder postar. O bloqueio passou, graças a Deus, mas eu não terminei a tradução da música da primeira song e a minha professora de Francês não respondeu o pedido de ajuda. To muito mal, meu cachorro preferido morreu sem que eu pudesse me despedir (por causa da leucemia eu não podia fazer carinho nele) e eu to com depressão por causa disso. Enfim, tomara que semana que vem a professora já tenha respondido. Beijos! Gween Black.


	33. O Episódio do Vestido Ousado

- Capítulo Trinta e Um –

_O Episódio do Vestido Ousado (Não Brinque Com Meu Coração)_

Como todo o bom dia, aquele dia também passou correndo. Era incrível como nas mais chatas e monótonas aulas o tempo parecia se arrastar, e quando estavam se divertindo o tempo voava mais rápido do que se podia imaginar. Depois do almoço, quase todos os casais de Hogwarts saíram para passear, mas alguns mais ousados preferiram ficar sob a proteção das paredes do castelo, para não serem perturbados.

Mas os solteiros – solteiros, não sozinhos, como Tiago fazia a questão de lembrar – passaram a tarde conversando, jogando e se divertindo das mais diversas maneiras. Ou, também, arrumando algum par para o baile, já que o grande aviso nas salas comunais não os fazia esquecer deste detalhe:

**Formatura do Sétimo Ano**

_A formatura ocorrerá no último dia letivo, 30 de Junho, com a presença de bandas famosas no mundo bruxo e outras atrações. A celebração acontecerá às oito horas, e a festa será a partir das dez. Os convites para os familiares encontram-se com os monitores-chefes (Lílian Evans e Edgar Bones), e as corujas serão liberadas exclusivamente para o envio destes no dia dez. Congratulações para os formandos,_

_Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretor Vice-diretora_

- Finalmente... – Lílian sentou-se ao lado de Emilly, no exato momento em que Gween passava pelo buraco do retrato.

- O quê? – perguntaram as duas.

- A McGonagall pediu para eu fazer a relação de alunos que querem se tornar Aurores. Aqui está: Frank Longbotton, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, e você, Gween. Parece que teremos carreiras das mais diversas, já que Remo quer seguir Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu quero ser curandeira, Alice quer trabalhar com Herbologia e Poções, a Coutbert parece querer trabalhar na área burocrática do Ministério, a Emilly quer fazer Teatro e o Pettigrew parece não ter a mínima idéia do que quer seguir. Fora os nossos quatro Aurores VIP, não é?

- Ah, claro... – brincou Gween.

- E a relação das outras casas? – perguntou Emilly.

- Fica por conta dos monitores, claro. Mas pelo que eu sei, das garotas da Corvinal que eu sou amiga, Marlene McKinnon também quer ser curandeira, Sarah Feniwck quer trabalhar no tribunal do Ministério e Lucy Dearborn... bem, garotas, isso é segredo, mas ela quer se tornar uma Inominável! – Lílian exclamou. – Não é interessante?

- Ah, droga, Lily! Agora eu vou ficar curiosa para saber o que há dentro daquela sala idiota do Ministério da Magia! – Gween começou. – Você sabe que eu sou curiosa!

- Mas eu também sei que você é mais forte que a sua curiosidade! – rebateu Lílian. – Mas falando em curiosidade... onde você estava?

- Ah, estava conversando com o Fábio. – falou a loira.

- Agora já até chama pelo primeiro nome, é? – brincou Emilly.

- Se vocês preferirem eu chamo ele de Prewett, sem problemas! – brincou Gween.

- Mas você não terminou com ele? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sim. – disse Gween.

- Então...? – incentivou Emilly.

- Nós ficamos algumas vezes depois. Nada demais, sabe.

- E o que ele queria?

- Parece que não sou apenas eu que sou curiosa, né, srta. Lílian? – Gween falou, divertida. – Mas ele só queria me convidar para o baile.

- E você...?

- Não dei uma resposta definitiva.

- Ahh...

----------

Gween subiu sozinha para o dormitório, para pegar um livro. Estava sentindo um pouco de falta dos costumeiros suspenses...

Abriu a porta calmamente e dirigiu-se até a estante do quarto, mas não achou o livro. Com um muxoxo de impaciência, dirigiu-se até o seu malão e começou a revirar as coisas. Porém, antes de achar o livro, outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Um pacote vermelho sangue.

Sorriu. Era o presente de Sirius.

Pegou o pacote e começou a abri-lo. De dentro saiu um vestido de uma seda muito macia, de um vermelho escuro que aproximava-se do preto. Ia até um pouco acima do joelho, com alças grossas que amarravam-se atrás do pescoço e um decote um pouco ousado, sem ser vulgar. As costas eram abertas, como costas nuas, e o vestido era leve e macio. Ele realmente tinha um bom gosto, pensou a garota, alisando a seda gostosa.

Tirou a roupa lentamente, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e vestiu o vestido apenas para experimentá-lo. A maneira gostosa com que o tecido roçava na pele aproximava-se de uma massagem, e era tão confortável que a garota tinha a sensação de estar nua. Mirou-se no espelho. O vestido caía-lhe como uma luva.

----------

- Então, você falou com a Gween hoje? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não... – respondeu Tiago.

- E ela falou de mim? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu disse que NÃO falei.

- Ah, tá... – Sirius respondeu, mas no instante seguinte não estava mais ali.

- Sirius!

----------

- Ficou perfeito em você.

Gween virou-se, deparando-se com Sirius.

- Como você subiu aqui? – a garota perguntou, curiosa.

- Feitiço de ligação, com o vestido. O mesmo que você usou com o meu presente. – disse, no que a garota corou um bocado. – Mas o meu é mais forte.

- Então, gostou do resultado? – perguntou, dando uma voltinha.

- Sim, está mais linda do que o normal, se é que é possível... – falou, devorando-a com os olhos. – O único defeito é sutiã aparecendo nas costas abertas do vestido.

- Ah, eu não queria tirar... – murmurou a garota. – E você tem bom gosto, sabia?

- É claro que eu tenho. Quero sair com você. – murmurou, piscando o olho. – Mas o vestido não faz só isso.

- Não! – perguntou a garota, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius. – _Beaurevelium._

A garota não entendeu o que aconteceu. Sentia-se da mesma maneira, mas o olhar de Sirius sobre o seu corpo era completamente diferente. Mirou a si mesma, surpreendendo-se.

- Ah, seu cachorro... – murmurou, sorrindo.

O vestido tinha simplesmente desaparecido, mas como era confortável demais, Gween não havia sentido. Agora ela estava só com uma calcinha e um sutiã, ambos de renda preta.

- Então, o que vai fazer? – perguntou o maroto. – Terminar com a minha espécie?

- Se você quiser eu não faço objeção, mas eu tinha algo mais... interessante, em mente. – a garota disse, aproximando-se felinamente.

Quando estava centímetros de distância, pegou as mãos de Sirius e botou-as na sua cintura, no que o maroto puxou-a para mais perto. Ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e roçou os lábios em seu rosto, atingindo a boca em questão de segundos.

Sirius subiu uma das mãos até a nuca da garota, e puxou-a para mais perto, enquanto Gween alisava seus cabelos. Sentia arrepios pelo corpo inteiro, as mãos do maroto subindo e descendo pelo seu corpo.

- Acho que já teve sua recompensa por hoje... – murmurou, em seguida, interrompendo o beijo.

- Só isso? Eu sei de coisas muito mais interessantes. – Sirius respondeu, puxando o quadril da garota para mais perto de si, mostrando exatamente onde estava seu interesse.

- Você não parece o parceiro indicado... – murmurou, piscando o olho, no que Sirius ficou vermelho de raiva. – Agora, me devolva o vestido que eu gostei dele.

Sirius fez o vestido voltar, aparecendo em cima da cama.

- Mas eu bloquearei o feitiço, fique sabendo. – a garota respondeu.

- Como quiser. O que eu vi hoje já é o suficiente para muitos sonhos... – sorriu.

- Embora eu tenha a ligeira impressão de que a realidade é mais interessante. – Gween respondeu. – Só não hoje. Agora, eu quero me vestir, você pode sair?

- Não estou com vontade... – murmurou displicente, sentando-se na cama da garota.

Ela aproximou-se até ficar bem perto dele e respondeu:

- Mas eu estou mandando.

Sirius puxou-a para seu colo e inverteu as posições, deitando-a na cama.

- Então? – disse o maroto.

- Posso rendê-lo facilmente. – a garota respondeu.

- Veremos. – disse, beijando o pescoço dela.

Gween desabotoou a camisa de Sirius e começou a contornar os músculos dele com os lábios, as mãos brincando com o limite da calça. Então, beijou-o na boca e inverteu as posições, sentando na barriga dele.

- E então? – disse.

- E então que eu não faço objeções a ficar o dia inteiro deitado aqui, com essa vista. – respondeu Sirius.

Gween riu, levantou-se e botou a roupa que estava antes de provar o vestido. Mas foi assaltada por um Sirius que jogou-a contra a parede.

- T'as de beaux yeoux, tu sais! – falou, galanteador. _/você tem lindos olhos, e sabe./_

- Embrassez moi, embrasse moi. – a garota falou, risonha. – Mas só pela citação. Esqueça a ação. – completou, virando-se. _/beije-me, beije-me/_

- Qual é, Gween?

- Vamos, já nos divertimos por mais hoje.

Sirius aproximou-se e cochichou no ouvido:

- Você não faz idéia do que é diversão de verdade... – então passou pela porta e saiu, no que Gween fez o mesmo, sorrindo.

- Não, Sirius, você que não faz... – murmurou baixinho para si mesma.

---------

**Cette soirée c'est pour toi et moi**

_Essa noite é pra você e eu_

**Faut que ça slam**

_Pode me criticar_

**Ne me déçois pas**

_Mas não me decepcione_

**Faut que tu bouges**

_Preciso que você mexa_

**Et que tu danses**

_E que você dance_

**Sur ce son faut que tu déhanches**

_Acima de tudo, mexa os quadris_

Por mais que soubesse que estava fazendo errado, Lílian estava caminhando pelos corredores àquela hora. Era estranho explicar, mas ela nunca era pega fora da cama. Era como se conseguisse manter-se fora do mundo real.

Instantes depois, chegou em seu quarto dos monitores. Quando estava confusa, quando queria pensar, era ali que ela ia. Além da grande banheira onde podia relaxar e pensar com calma, tinha uma grande cama de casal e uma sacada com uma paisagem linda.

Estava pronta para dizer a senha quando uma voz conhecida tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Uma monitora perambulando há essa hora?

Lílian virou-se no exato momento que ouviu a voz, mas não viu nada. Será que estava tão louca a ponto de ter alucinações?

**Quoique tu dises**

_Embora você fale que isso_

**Je serai ton homme**

_Eu serei teu homem_

**Quoique tu fasses**

_Embora você faça isso_

**Faut que tu restes en forme**

_Você mantém a forma_

**Si tu veux bouge contre moi**

_Se você quer mexer junto a mim_

**Si ce n'est pas toi ce sera moi**

_Se não for você, será eu_

Já passava da meia-noite, mas Gween continuava acordada, entretida com um livro. O mesmo que fora buscar naquela tarde antes do que as amigas chamaram de "Episódio do Vestido Ousado". Estava estirada em um dos sofás entretida demais com a leitura para perceber o movimento próximo à ela.

- Ah, larga esse livro... – Gween por um momento prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz, mas logo viu que não se enganara. – Eu queria que essa noite fosse só para nós dois. – completou, no que Gween levantou-se e o garoto enlaçou-a antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação.

**Ma baby danse pour moi**

_Minha querida, dance pra mim_

**Emmène-moi où tu vas**

_Me leve onde você for_

**Quand tu bouges comme cela**

_Quando você mexe desse jeito_

**Tu sais que j'aime trop ça**

_Você sabe que eu amo demais isso_

- Você não está alucinando, se é o que está pensando. – a voz devolveu. – Embora não seja má idéia. Costuma sonhar comigo?

- Eu estou sonhando, eu estou sonhando, isso não está acontecendo, eu não vou falar para o nada, eu estou sonhando... – Lílian começou a repetir baixinho para si mesma.

- Isso é um sim, então? Quer dizer que está sonhando e costumar sonhar comigo?

- Ah, meu Merlim, isso já passou dos limites! – Lílian exclamou, murmurando a senha e entrando no hall do quarto dos monitores.

**Faut que ça balance**

_Você precisa balançar_

**En rythme et en cadence**

_No ritmo e na cadência_

**Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense**

_E cada vez que eu penso nisso_

**Ça me mette en transe**

_Você me deixa em transe_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh...**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

**Il faut que ça soit chaud**

_Isso está esquentando_

**C'est toi qui fait mon show**

_É você que faz meu show_

**Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!**

_Eu quero que você dance sensualmente para mim_

- O que foi aquilo que eu vi hoje cedo? – perguntou, os olhos azuis fincando-a.

- Exatamente o que você viu! – Gween respondeu, alfinetando-o também.

- Você aceitou? – perguntou.

- Não que isso te interesse, mas eu não dei uma resposta definitiva.

- Ah, Gween eu não quero te perder...

- Mas você nem me possui!

- Nisso podemos dar um jeito... – o maroto respondeu, com um sorriso predador.

- Você não presta! – devolveu Gween.

- E você adora isso. Admita, por mais cachorro que eu seja você adora isso. Adora esse meu jeito, adora os meus assédios, adora quando eu te agarro pelos corredores e começo te beijar. – disse, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço. – Admita, você fica em chamas.

**Faut pas que ça buggue**

_É preciso ser assim_

**Ouh**

_Ouh_

**Malgré la tendance actuelle je fais mon buzz**

_Apesar da tendência atual eu tenho meu próprio negócio_

**Et c'est toi que j'ai choisie**

_E é você que eu escolhi_

**Avec moi tu jump**

_Para pular comigo_

**Un nouveau style je te ramène**

_Um novo estilo eu te levo_

**Un genre nouveau qui te harcèle**

_Com um jeito novo que eu te assedio_

**Un son nouveau qui te martèle**

_E um som novo te apresento_

- Não pense que se livrou de mim. – Tiago tirou a capa de invisibilidade. – Eu estou onde você estiver.

- Ah, meu Merlim, diz que eu estou sonhando, diz que isso não é verdade, diz que... – começou Lílian, mas calou-se ao ver o corpo de Tiago a menos de um metro de distância do seu.

- Você está feliz com a minha visita. Assuma.

- Você quer arranjar novos e novos jeitos de assediar, é isso? – perguntou, já beirando a histeria.

- Não, Lily. Você diz que não, mas é você que quer.

- Eu-não-quero!

- Você não quer que eu te empurre contra a parede, assim... – começou, empurrando-a gentilmente em direção à parede. – Passe as mãos pela tua cintura... – e começou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo da garota. – Chegue bem perto, até você sentir minha respiração junto a sua pele... – Lílian arrepiou-se completamente ao ouvir a voz rouca do maroto ao lado do seu ouvido. – Comece beijando você... – Tiago deu um beijo na curva do pescoço de Lílian, que fechou os olhos, completamente sem reação. – E termine beijando a sua boca. Mas você diz que não quer, não é? – completou, afastando-se da garota.

**Ma baby danse pour moi**

_Minha querida, dance pra mim_

**Emmène-moi où tu vas**

_Me leve onde você for_

**Quand tu bouges comme cela**

_Quando você mexe desse jeito_

**Tu sais que j'aime trop ça**

_Você sabe que eu amo demais isso_

- Você tem razão, estou em chamas. – Gween respondeu, com o olhar malicioso. – Mas eu também queimo você. – a garota tirou o casaco de moleton que estava usando, ficando apenas com uma blusa de alças. – Também te deixo em chamas, desejoso, sem ação.

- É claro que você faz isso. Você me enlouquece cada vez mais. – Sirius disse, aproximando seu rosto. – E já que é mútuo, que tal fazermos alguma coisa concreta?

**Faut que ça balance**

_Você precisa balançar_

**En rythme et en cadence**

_No ritmo e na cadência_

**Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense**

_E cada vez que eu penso nisso_

**Ça me mette en transe**

_Você me deixa em transe_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh...**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

**Il faut que ça soit chaud**

_Isso está esquentando_

**C'est toi qui fait mon show**

_É você que faz meu show_

**Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!**

_Eu quero que você dance sensualmente para mim_

- É claro que eu não quero! – Lílian respondeu quando conseguiu sair do estado de torpor em que se encontrara há poucos minutos.

- E você ainda diz que eu não significo nada pra você. – Tiago comentou displicente, sentando-se numa poltrona pequena que tinha no hall que dava para o banheiro e para o quarto.

- Você quer acreditar que me afeta, mas na verdade não me atinge nem superficialmente! – Lílian exclamou com fervor, aproximando-se de Tiago.

- Nossa, isso está esquentando, não é? – comentou. – Que tal uma incentivada? – completou, puxando-a para o seu colo.

**Je sais mon style tu le testes**

_Você sabe que tenta meu estilo_

**Mon flow mon feeling tu le saignes**

_Meu fluxo e meus sentimentos você conhece_

**C'est moi que tu vises**

_É a mim que você visa_

**Que tu critiques**

_Que você critica_

**Ou tu méprises**

_Ou desdenha_

**Ce que je vis**

_Isso eu já vi_

- Eu esperava que fosse falar alguma coisa considerável, no mínimo. – Gween respondeu, com desdém.

- Você me desdenha, Gween. Mas no fundo, isso é apenas parte do seu desejo incontrolável...

- Nossa, o cachorro virou psicólogo agora?

- Psi o quê? – Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- Ah, não interessa. Pelo menos não isso. – disse, passando as unhas pelo peito de Sirius.

- Você sabe que está me provocando. Você sabe que está aumentando cada vez mais o meu fogo. E quando ele explodir...

- Hum? O que vai acontecer? – provocou.

Sirius puxou-a fortemente para um beijo quase violento, deitando-a no sofá da sala comunal, sem deixar de beijá-la com sofreguidão. Começou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo de Gween, enquanto ela deixava-se brincar com o cabelo do maroto.

- Então, o que você acha? – perguntou, após alguns minutos, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Eu acho ótimo... – disse a garota, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

**Nous venons du même endroit**

_Nós viemos do mesmo lugar_

**Du ghetto je descends tout comme toi**

_Do gueto eu descendo como você_

**J'ai pu m'en sortir**

_Eu pude sair_

**Et ce fût une chance**

_Assim que tive a chance_

**Mais chaque fois que je m'endors encore j'y repense**

_Mas cada vez que adormeço ainda penso nisso_

- Potter, me solta! – pediu Lílian.

- Você não me respondeu. – Tiago disse, sério.

- EU NÃO QUERO INCENTIVADA NENHUMA! – berrou a garota.

- Eu não estou falando dessa pergunta... – Tiago riu, ignorando completamente os gritos da ruiva. – Estou falando da que eu te fiz hoje na biblioteca.

Lílian parou-se instantaneamente de se debater.

- Você quer que eu desista de você?

**Oh go go danse surtout ne t'arrête pas**

_Oh, vá, vá, dance acima de tudo, sem parar_

**Fais comme si je n'existais pás**

_Faça como se eu não existisse_

**Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence**

_Mexa seus quadris, faça isso em cadência_

**Reste toujours dans le bon rythme il faut que ça balance**

_Fique sempre sobre o bom ritmo e você irá balançar_

Sirius puxou o quadril da garota contra seu próprio corpo, sentindo-a estremecer. Desviou da boca de Gween, beijando seu pescoço, descendo numa trilha incandescente, levando ambos à perdição. Arrepiou-se também, entorpecido com as sensações, inebriado por aquele cheiro almiscarado.

Gween também estava perdida, apenas levemente consciente das suas reações, irremediavelmente envolvida. Sentiu a mão do garoto aventurarem-se por baixo da blusa, alisando sua barriga, e puxou-o para beijá-lo novamente, desta vez cheia de volúpia.

**Oh go go danse dans mon style si t'aimes ça**

_Oh, vá, vá, dance no meu estilo se você gosta_

**Fais comme si il n'y avait que toi**

_Faça como se ele não te possuísse_

**Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence**

_Mexa seus quadris, faça isso em cadência_

**Ça fait Oh oh oh oh!**

_E faça "oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

Lílian ruborizou lentamente, completamente sem reação.

- Isso já é uma resposta mais do que suficiente. – disse, puxando-a e colando seus lábios no dela.

Lílian permaneceu praticamente imóvel, sem muita consciência do que estava fazendo. Mas Tiago beijou-a com paixão, despertando sensações que Lílian acreditava que estivessem adormecidas. Mas não demorou muito, a garota interrompeu o beijo.

- Saia... saia... daqui... ou eu chamo... eu chamo... a McGonagall! – ameaçou.

Tiago não disse nada. O momento que havia vivido minutos atrás descartava qualquer palavra. Só a sensação bastava. E por isso que pegou sua capa e saiu, sorrindo.

E Lílian abriu a porta do quarto, subiu as escadas correndo e atirou-se na cama, muito mais confusa do que pensava que estava.

**Faut que ça balance**

_Você precisa balançar_

**En rythme et en cadence**

_No ritmo e na cadência_

**Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense**

_E cada vez que eu penso nisso_

**Ça me mette en transe**

_Você me deixa em transe_

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh...**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

**Il faut que ça soit chaud**

_Isso está esquentando_

**C'est toi qui fait mon show**

_É você que faz meu show_

**Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!**

_Eu quero que você dance sensualmente para mim_

- Ei, ei, pode ir parando... – Gween murmurou entre um beijo e outro, quando sentiu uma mão do garoto começar a se aventurar por baixo do sutiã, mesmo que ainda nas costas. Mas foi calada com um beijo.

- AAAHHH, droga, por que você fez isso? – Sirius gemeu, ajoelhado no chão. – Me quer impotente?

- Talvez também. – a garota alfinetou.

Sirius parou para mirá-la como um todo. A blusa estava completamente amarrotada, levantada em algumas partes e em outras não. Uma das alças estava completamente abaixada, revelando a renda do limite do sutiã. E, logo acima, uma marca vermelha. Fruto, provavelmente, de seu descontrole.

- Ah, droga, Gween, me desculpa! Eu me descontrolei! Você sabe que quando eu estou com você eu me descontrolo completamente, e...

- É isso que eu sou para você? Um corpo? Um excitante?

- Qual é, Gween, eu já te vi com bem menos roupa do que isso! – o garoto retrucou.

- Isso foi quando eu quis. Mas você me desrespeitou, Black. Eu pensava que pelo menos você me respeitasse. Pensei que você respeitaria o meu limite, e mais, a minha vontade. – disse, incrivelmente calma. Mas com os olhos cheios de mágoa. – Eu pensei que você fosse mais, Black. Mas acho que me enganei, não é?

A garota foi para o dormitório sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. E Sirius sabia que havia posto tudo fora. Tudo por causa dele.

- DROGA! – bradou, com raiva, sem notar que Tiago acabava de entrar no dormitório.

**Sexy...**

_Sexy..._

**Tant sexy pour moi...**

_Tão sexy pra mim..._

----------

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

**(Yeah) **

_(yeah)_

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

Depois de tanto tempo sem pensar em sua vida, não tinha porquê não ficar ali sentado, observando o crepitar das chamas, pensando. Tudo rápido demais. O dia, a semana, o mês, o ano. A vida. E agora? Agora era madrugada de sexta-feira, mas ele continuava ali, sentado, observando o crepitar das chamas, pensando. Ele era indomável. Independente. Não era de ninguém. Era talvez por medo de perder essa sua liberdade mais segura, mais fácil, que ele não queria se apaixonar. Não queria se envolver, não queria o caminho mais difícil.

Mas estava se saindo completamente mal em sua resolução. Sirius nunca imaginara que se sentiria assim. Nunca cogitara a possibilidade de não ter alguém que desejasse. Mas desta vez, acabou sem ter quem queria. E acabou se envolvendo demais.

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

Ela sentou-se em sua cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Tinha vontade de rir, rir dela mesma, rir por ser tão idiota. Não conseguia sentir raiva, não conseguia sentir um pouco de desprezo por aquele alguém.

Uma semana. Uma semana em que nenhum dos dois se manifestara. Pelo menos, talvez fosse uma demonstração de que ele respeitasse ela. De que estava disposto a melhorar.

Mas e se ela se entregasse? Será que continuaria tudo como estava?

Acreditava que não. Não pensava que poderia prendê-lo. Afinal, ele era livre, como ele fazia questão de lembrar. Não era de ninguém. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora. Talvez, se persistisse nesse jogo, conseguiria o resultado. Porque é melhor um pouco do que nada...

Então Gween deitou-se na cama, acomodou-se no travesseiro macio e fechou os olhos.

**Girl, you know you got me, got me**

_Garota, você sabe que me conquistou, me conquistou_

**With your pistol shot me, shot me**

_Com a sua pistola, atirou em mim, atirou em mim_

**And I'm here helplessly**

_E eu estou aqui desamparado_

**In love and nothing can stop me**

_Apaixonado e nada pode me parar_

**You can't stop me cause once I start it**

_Você não pode me parar, pois assim que eu começar_

**Can't return me cause once you bought it**

_Não pode me devolver, pois assim que você comprar isso_

**I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)**

_Eu estou chegando, baby, não me faça esperar_

**So let's be about it**

_Então vamos nessa_

As chamas dançavam, misturando seus tons de amarelo, vermelho e laranja. E mel. Mel assim como os olhos dela. Aqueles olhos vívidos, que pareciam pintados à mão, com as mais diversas pinceladas. As poucas pinceladas castanhas, que lhe davam aquele ar misterioso. As pinceladas verdes, não muitas, acentuando seu ar determinado. E as muitas pinceladas cor-de-mel... que eram a sua perdição. Cobertas de malícia, perspicácia e inteligência, num tom provocante que o levava à loucura.

Respirou fundo. Parecia que estava mais envolvido do que queria estar. Parecia que alguém finalmente havia conquistado o inconquistável.

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

Mas ela era parecida demais com ele próprio para que ele mesmo se permitisse ter alguma certeza. Não sabia se ela mesma estava fazendo o mesmo jogo que ele fazia.

**Primeira segunda-feira após os N.I.E.M.s - manhã**

"_- Ei, Gween, você vai à Hogsmeade no sábado? – Sirius olhou feio para sextanista grifinório que estava conversando com Gween._

_- Nunca perderia uma oportunidade como essa! – a garota respondeu, sorrindo._

_Sirius nunca entenderia porque a garota continuava a falar com Fábio Prewett, já que os dois haviam acabado o namoro que tiveram no quinto ano da garota há muito tempo._

_- Bom, eu estava pensando... você não quer ir comigo? – perguntou._

_Sirius teve que se controlar ao máximo para não partir para cima do garoto. Queria saber a resposta de Gween._

_- Não sei, Fábio... as garotas... e eu... – Gween começou._

_- Eu entendo. – Fábio disse. – Se você quiser, pode vir falar comigo._

_Quando notou que o garoto estava se aproximando, fez-se visível._

_- Ah, Prewett! Eu estava mesmo te procurando... – Sirius falou, puxando o garoto para logo depois fingir que esquecera o motivo pelo qual queria falar com ele."_

**Baby, baby have some trustin', trustin'**

_Baby, baby tenha alguma confiança, confie_

**When I come in lustin', lustin'**

_Quando eu chego cheio de desejo, desejoso_

**Cause I bring you that comfort**

_Pois eu te trago aquele conforto_

**I ain't only here cause I want ya body**

_Eu não estou aqui apenas porque quero seu corpo_

**I want your mind too**

_Eu quero a sua mente também_

**Interestin's what I find you**

_Tudo em você me interessa_

**And I'm interested in the long haul**

_E eu estou querendo te puxar pra mim_

**Come on girl (yee-haw)**

_Venha, garota_

**(come on) **

_(venha)_

Ele também ficava um pouco inseguro, embora não admitisse. Quando estava jogando com uma parceira à altura, era preciso um pouco de receio. Para não cair nas próprias armadilhas.

Queria que a garota desse um voto de confiança. Uma chance. Para mostrar que ele era louco por ela, que gostava dela. E que gostava por inteiro. Do corpo, do rosto, da mente, da alma, do jeito, do sorriso, da maneira com que ela o olhava maliciosamente, de como ela sorria quando queria provocá-lo, da expressão interessada quando estavam fazendo algo que ela gostava... Mais até do que queria gostar.

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração_

No sonho de Gween, tudo era meio real demais. Sons, cores, vibrações, vozes, toques, carícias, brilhos, visões, tudo. E ela.

E ele.

Estava na hora de assumir. De até quem sabe se entregar. Mas será que ele continuaria envolvido como estava? Ela ofereceu uma chance. E estava torcendo para não ser decepcionada. Estava torcendo para ser obrigada a conceder essa chance. Só esperava que ele não estivesse brincando com ela...

**Girl, you had me once you kissed me **

_Garota, você me teve uma vez, você me beijou_

**My love for you is not iffy**

_Meu amor por você não é incerto_

**I always want you with me**

_Eu sempre quero você comigo_

**I'll play by and you'll play with me,**

_Eu fingirei ser o Bobby e você será Whitney_

**If you smoke I'll smoke too**

_Se você fumar, eu fumarei também_

**That's how much I'm in love with you**

_Isso mostra o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você_

**Crazy is what crazy do**

_Loucura é o que louco faz_

**Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool**

_Loucamente apaixonado, eu sou um louco idiota_

Será que alguma outra pessoa iria gostar dela como ele gostava? Será que algum outro alguém conseguiria fazê-la feliz como ele queria? Será que algum outro alguém faria com que ela o esquecesse?

Tinha a certeza de que Gween nunca ia esquecê-lo por completo.

Era irônico. Até engraçado. As coisas ocorrem quando menos esperamos, e a vida prega peças nos nossos piores momentos. Quem diria que um dia ele estaria apaixonado?

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração_

Ela talvez também gostasse dele. Mas Sirius sabia que ela se sentia envolvida. Sentia as manifestações do corpo dela, sabia que ela também estava na mesma situação.

E o seu próprio amor não era passageiro. Ele sabia que não. Sentia que não. Não era incerto, uma coisa que é e logo depois não é mais. Era algo permanente. Talvez não eterno; não podia prometer nada, não tinha certeza do futuro e nem do que iria lhes acontecer; mas permanente.

**Why are you so insecure**

_Por que você está tão insegura_

**When you got passion and love her **

_Quando você tem paixão e a ama_

**You always claimin' I'm a cheater**

_Você sempre diz que sou um trapaceiro_

**Think I'd up and go leave ya**

_Acha que eu me levantaria e te deixaria_

**For another señorita**

_por outra senhorita_

**You forgot that I need ya**

_Você está se esquecendo de que eu preciso de você_

**You must've caught amnesia**

_Você deve estar com amnésia_

**That's why you don't believe**

_Por isso que você não acredita_

**(uh, yeah, check it out)**

_(uh, yeah, pode conferir)_

Agora talvez fosse um pouco tarde para admitir. Voltar e fazer tudo de novo. Porque já havia posto tudo fora. Ou pelo menos parte desse tudo. Talvez fosse tarde demais para deixar de ser imaturo, tarde demais para melhorar no que tinha errado. Talvez fosse tarde demais para assumir, tarde demais para deixar de lado a pose e a fama por uma garota. Por um amor.

Ou talvez não.

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

_Não se preocupe com nada, baby_

**Cause you know you got me by a string, baby**

_Porque você sabe, eu estou amarrado em você_

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

_Não se preocupe com nada, baby_

**Cause you know you got me by a string, baby**

_Porque você sabe, eu estou amarrado em você_

Poderia, na próxima vez que visse aquele sorriso malicioso, na próxima vez que avistasse aqueles cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, na próxima vez que mirasse os olhos cor-de-mel, tomar uma atitude. Dizer a verdade. Não ser idiota.

Tentar abrir os olhos dela, tentar mostrar para ela, e fazê-la acreditar que não era apenas uma mentira. Era a verdade. A realidade pura e como ele queria vivê-la.

**Baby girl, you make me feel, uh ah**

_Garota, você me faz sentir_

**You know you make me feel so real, uh ah**

_Você sabe que faz com que eu me sinta tão real_

**I love you more than sex appeal**

_Eu amo você mais do que o sex-appeal_

**(Cause you're) uh ah**

_(Porque você é)_

**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl**

_Aquela, aquela, aquela garota_

Ela fazia com que se sentisse diferente. Fazia com que sentisse o que nenhuma outra garota fê-lo sentir. Ela o deixava inebriado, numa espécie de torpor ou transe maravilhosa. Mas incrivelmente real. Conseguia envolvê-lo, até que fazê-lo perder a razão. Ela conseguia enlouquecê-lo completamente.

Porque não era como as outras. Ela era diferente, única. Ela era _aquela_ garota.

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração_

**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart **

_Não, não, não, não mexa com meu coração_

**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl**

_Aquela, aquela, aquela garota_

**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl**

_Aquela, aquela, aquela garota_

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

**I wonder if I take you home **

_Eu me pergunto: se eu te levar para casa_

**Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) **

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

Gween também havia se queimado. Tinha sentido o fogo, o desejo. Tinha se envolvido. Gostava dele, sabia. Ele também era diferente. Ele conseguia elevá-la, fazer com que conhecesse um novo mundo de sensações. Também conseguia levá-la à loucura. Fazer com que perdesse a consciência.

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

_Não se preocupe com nada, baby_

**Cause you know you got me by a string, baby**

_Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você_

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

_Não se preocupe com nada, baby_

**Cause you know you got me by a string, baby**

_Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você_

E agora? Não tinha mais volta. Para nenhum dos dois.

A razão acabava de abandoná-los mais uma vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** putz, gente, não me culpem! A culpa toda é da PORCARIA da Brasil Telecom que demorou mais de duas semanas para arrumar a caixa do bairro que estragou com um temporal. É assim, todo o ano quando chove a caixa estraga. Da última vez eles nos deixaram 45 dias sem telefone... dá pra acreditar? Não, né? E, bom, é o que vocês estão pensando: quando a caixa estraga não é só a gente que fica sem telefone. É o bairro todo. Que horror, né? E como eu não tenho banda larga... fiquei ISOLADA DO MUNDO. Mas esse capítulo enorme com umas 20 páginas compensa o atraso, não?

Mas, voltando, esse capítulo, um dos meus preferidos, vai pras mulheres da Grande Família (ou As Perversas) da comunidade da Silverghost... **Mai** (**Mimi Granger**) minha filhota linda e super duper hiper mega demais; **Tha** (**Thaisinha**) a melhor mamma do mundo; **Cinthia** (**Srta. Wheezy**) minha manuxa fofa; **Lu** (**Silverghost**) a vó mais perfeita do mundo; **Lê** (**Lisa Black**), **Stephanie** (**Isabelle Potter**) e **Gabriela** (**Gabizinha Black**), minhas primas de segundo grau favoritas; **Mylla** (**Mylla Evans**) e **Juh** (**Juliana Montez**) tias-avós do coração; **Luisa** (**Lily Dragon**), minha bisavó querida; **Perversas**, amo vocês! Wow! E, é claro, ao melhor paps do mundo e ÚNICO agregado verdadeiro da família: Zack! E, a propósito, sorry se esqueci de alguém. Faz séculos que não visito o tópico, e ainda não tive a chance de ver a árvore genealógica... Hey, vocês notaram:** só feras na família!**

Hum, e quero fazer uma nota sobre o diálogo Sirius/Gween. A frase "T'as de beaux yeoux, tu sais!" é tida como referência na França. É de "Le Quais des Brumes" ("O Cais das Brumas"), a obra mais famosa de Jacques Prévert, o mais famoso poeta contemporâneo francês. A frase resposta, "Embrassez moi, embrasse moi", também é muito famosa no diálogo. Se algum dia quando estiverem na França, alguém disser "T'as de beaux yeoux, tu sais!", saiba o que responder... e prepare-se para ganhar um beijão! Hehe...

E sobre a frase resposta temos mais uma nota. "Embrassez moi, embrasse moi." Vocês notaram que o primeiro "embrasse" termina com z? É porque está conjugado na segunda pessoa do plurar ("vous"), a maneira formal e distante de tratar uma pessoa que não é íntima. Em seguida a personagem (da obra também) se corrige, usando o "embrasse" seguido sem z. É porque desta vez ela está conjugando na segunda pessoa do singular ("tu"), que é usada informalmente para pessoas com que temos mais intimidade (família, amigos...). Indiretamente, o uso de "vous" e "tu" em seguida, pode ser considerado como um pedido de intimidade, de maior intimidade.

Bom, o próximo capítulo chama-se "Provocações". Preparem-se. Só o que eu digo. Agora, então, eu vou responder aos comentários. Ah! Lembrando que eu estou SEM bloqueio e adiantando a fic... valeu, pessoal!

**Naniguedez:** hehe, obrigada!

**Bella:** obrigada, e publica sim!

**Bella (de novo!):** ela pulou da janela o.O? Nossa! Hehe, valeu...

**Pam:** é... obrigada...

**Ana Lu:** valeu, menina! Hehe...

**Di-Lua Black:** hehe... insegurança não termina da noite pro dia, sabe... Hehe, o Sirius realmente está ENLOUQUECIDO! Hehe, Lily e barreira Tiago desiludido. Sabe o que é? Se eu não interrompesse, a fic iria perder a graça... husauhasuhasas... muito obrigada pelos elogios, estou lisonjeada. Te add no MSN, tudo bem? Ah, e desculpa a demora. Culpa da Brasil Telecom... beijos!

**Nessinha.Potter:** hehe, agora com login do ff, então? Hehe... a primeira vez da Gween com o Sirius? Talvez... se eles ficaram juntos, né? Espere e verás! Das mais filosóficas, asasuhasuhas...

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** hehe... pior! Ahan, Quem de Nós Dois ótima T/L ou R/Hr... E, bom, eu tinha a intenção de atualizar a fic na quinta feira. Mas aconteceram todos esses problemas... desculpa aew... mas tipo, um Feliz Aniversário super atrasado ainda conta, né? Tá fazendo quantos anos? Hehe... beijão, guria!

**Lisa Black:** oieeee guriaaaa! Agora nem dá pra você espalhar, eu já disse o segredo, huasuhsauhaasuh... HUuhsahuas, naaaaao, não faz ninguém sofrer, viu? Sua dose de sofrimento foi TODA esgotada em CNP, na briga T/L. Sua PERVERSA! UHasuhasuhasuhas... Putz, eu lembro que a Lu usou Quem de Nós Dois, em Fragmentos, acho... mas não lembro a cena! Mas o bloqueio passou... e valeu por tudo! Hehe... e nada de personagem sofrer! Te amo, guria!

**Ben Loop:** bom, eu já te enviei o convite do orkut. Aquele dia que estávamos conversando por MSN. Lembra? Não recebeu? Poxa, me chama no MSN um dia desses e me lembra de te add de novo, ok? E, bom, eu acho que já te expliquei sobre capítulos semanais, mas explico de novo. Eu fiquei um mês sem atualizar a fic por problemas da Brasil Telecom. Mas, supomos que, antes desses problemas, eu tenha postado todo o meu estoque. Vocês estariam há mais ou menos quatro meses sem capítulo novo. Acredita? Então eu prefiro postar semanalmente para não deixar vocês muito tempo sem capítulo... entende? Espero que sim. Beijos!

**Wallace:** hey, se você fizer isso você não vai poder saber o que acontece na fic! Sim, meus arquivos são bloqueados e eu ainda não tenho o final escrito. E não adianta, não revelo nem sob tortura! Mas se prepare: capítulo que vem o final é muito mais torturante... hehe... meu lado Perversa (família das Perversas) tá falando mais alto... muahahahaha (risada maligna. Ops, maligna não: PERVERSA). Esse cap tem um final bem tranqüilo, e eu te enviei cenas desse cap adiantadas, então não me mata, viu? E, sim, o nosso encontro vai ser maravilhoso... UJHuhashuasuhsa... beijão, guria!

**Mimi Granger:** pois é, filhota... Lily consegue tudo. Haha, se você lembrar me avisa, viu? E desculpa o capítulo grande e a barrinha pequeninha, mas eu tive que compensar o atraso, né? E, bom, eu fui procurar músicas do Babado Novo, e achei Doce Desejo. Adorei Eu Fico, mas eu já sei a música que usarei SE eles fizerem as pazes... agora Doce Desejo ainda vou usar, hehe... beijããão!

**Jane-Granger:** hehe, valeu! Tá aqui, espero que tenha gostado!

**Carol Previtalli:** valeu guria! Fiz propaganda da tua fic no fórum das Perversas... hehe!

**Babi Evans:** é... valeu por passar aqui, beijos!

**Mari-Buffy:** espero ter correspondido às expectativas, hehe... beijos, guria, e valeu!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** obrigada!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC (de novo!):** Hehe... valeu, guria! Beijão!

**Bi Radcliffe:** obrigada, guria! Ah, eu to com saudades daquelas nossas conversas enormes e super loucas no MSN... hasuuhassuhaa...

**Jane-Granger (de novo!):** valeu, guria!

**Mimi Granger (de novo!):** é... você lembra... Que bom... e obrigada por tudo, filhota. A melhor do mundo, aliás. Hehe... E, bom, desde março? O.O

**Mari-Buffy (de novo!):** o que vale é a intenção, e a tua foi muito boa! Valeu.

**Stacy:** valeu, guria!

**Mery Li: **obrigada!

**aRTHuR BLaCK: **obrigada, guri! Beijos!

**Lílian Paralarli:** é... é horrível. Putz, lata de pipa? o.O essa eu não conhecia! Valeu guria, eu falei com a sora... uhashuashas... e que primo? Ele também gosta da minha fic? Weee! Manda um beijo pra ele! E beijão pra ti também!

**Bom, gente, é isso. E como eu digo lá no fórum... "Meninas Malvadas? Hohoho... querida, eu sou PERVERSA." UHuhassuha... beijão, pessoal, até sábado que vem (se a Brasil Telecom deixar).**

**Gween Black**


	34. Provocações

- Capítulo Trinta e Dois –

_Provocações_

De cima da colina um vento gelado soprou, e Lílian encolheu-se de frio. Virou o olhar, procurando Hogwarts, mas não encontrou. Somente o céu, escuro, com os milhares de pontinhos prateados das estrelas...

Ouviu o farfalhar de uma capa e voltou-se para a figura a sua frente. Um grande carvalho. E, ao lado dele, uma alta figura de longos cabelos negros, envolvida por um longo manto de camurça de um azul-marinho que competia com o do céu. E então ela mirou-os. Negros e límpidos, aqueles olhos misteriosos, vívidos e brilhantes.

Antes que pudesse direcionar o olhar para o resto da colina, sentiu um barulho em qualquer outro lugar e, sem desgrudar o olhar daqueles olhos em que mergulhara como num mar de águas escuras, acordou.

Remexeu-se incomodada na cama, mirando o teto branco. O que aquilo significava? Levantou-se e tomou banho, para depois resolver chamar as amigas.

----------

No momento que as garotas entraram no Salão Principal naquele sábado em que iriam desvanecer das provas indo para Hogsmeade, Marlene McKinnon, Lucy Dearborn e Sarah Feniwck – junto com Edgar Bones – passaram por elas.

- Bom dia, garotas! – Marlene parecia mais animada do que o normal.

- Bom dia. – responderam as meninas.

- Posso saber a razão de toda essa animação? – indagou Gween.

- Pode, claro que pode! – Marlene disse, os olhos brilhando. – Hoje eu vou ver Gideão! – exclamou.

- Vocês estão namorando, não é? Há quanto tempo? – perguntou Emilly.

- Há quase um ano. – Marlene continuou. – Estou tão feliz!

- É mesmo... E você, Sarah, tudo bem? – perguntou Gween.

- Sim, comigo sim. E com o Edgar também. – esclareceu a garota, recebendo um sorriso de Gween.

- Lucy? – perguntou Lílian. – E você?

- Ah, comigo também. – disse a garota. – Solteira, se é o que querem saber. – completou, rindo.

- Garotas, eu vou ter que sentar. – Gween falou, de repente. – Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. E tonta...

A garota foi caminhando devagar até a mesa da Grifinória, observando as amigas, que continuavam numa conversa intensa. Foi quando uma mão muito carinhosa tirou uma mecha de seu rosto. Gween fechou os olhos. Não era Sirius. Não tinha aquela paixão, aquela necessidade de Sirius, aquela voracidade com que ele sempre a atacava.

- Tudo bem? – o garoto disse, sentando-se na sua frente.

Gween abriu os olhos.

- Ah, oi, Fábio. – disse. – Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Só queria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você. Como amiga também, se nada mais for possível.

Gween sentiu uma lágrima solitária descer pelo seu rosto. Não estava se sentindo muito bem naquele dia. Um frio na barriga, os intensos arrepios. Como se alguma coisa estivesse para acontecer.

- Eu... eu vou com você. – falou, sem pensar.

- Mesmo? – perguntou o garoto, e Gween viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

- É... – disse Gween.

- Então... eu te espero nas carruagens, tudo bem? – falou, dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Até depois. – despediu-se Gween, e momentos depois as garotas chegaram.

- Você vai com ele? – indagou Lílian.

- Sim. – disse Gween.

- Por que resolveu aceitar?

- Não sei. – a garota respondeu. – Sinceramente não sei.

- Você gosta do Sirius, não é? – perguntou Emilly.

- Não exatamente. – Gween respondeu, botando o cabelo para trás da orelha.

---------

Depois do almoço as garotas foram até Filch, que verificou se elas estavam na lista de permissão e deixou-as passar. Elas caminharam sossegadamente até as carruagens, parando em frente a uma.

- Olá, meninas. – Remo acabava de chegar junto com os marotos e abraçava Emilly.

- Oi, Remo. – Lílian e Gween responderam.

- Olá, amor... – Emilly disse, beijando o namorado.

- Os garotos já estão chegando, olha... – Remo apontou para Sirius, Tiago e Pedro, que se aproximavam.

- Olá, garotas. – os três falaram, no que as meninas responderam.

- Muitas idéias pra Hogsmeade hoje? Afinal, é o primeiro dia do último mês... – Sirius falou.

- Último ano... – murmurou Tiago. – Nem dá pra acreditar.

- É mesmo. – Lílian concordou. – O mundo lá fora está difícil, agora que Voldemort e seus seguidores estão poderosos.

- Eu odeio toda essa gente! – Sirius bradou. – Toda! – acrescentou, sem notar o tremor que Pedro teve ao seu lado.

- Uma forma de se proteger é se tornando Auror. – uma nova voz se fez presente, incrivelmente calma.

- Fábio! – Gween exclamou, e o garoto abraçou-a.

- Oi, Gween... – disse.

- Eu-vou-ser-Auror. – Sirius falou, os dentes cerrados.

- Bom pra você, Black. – Gween retrucou. – Vamos indo pra uma carruagem? – perguntou para Fábio Prewett.

- Vamos. – Fábio respondeu, e os dois juntos subiram em uma carruagem.

- Eu vou junto. – Sirius disse, entrando também, no que os outros reviraram os olhos.

- Hum... eu também. – Lílian concordou.

Então ela e Sirius entraram na carruagem, enquanto Remo e Emilly, ainda abraçados, Pedro, calado, e um Tiago muito bravo entraram na outra carruagem.

Gween sentou-se ao lado de Fábio, no que Sirius sentou em sua frente, fechando a cara. Lílian sentou-se ao lado de Sirius – na frente de Fábio – e voltou-se para Gween:

- Então... preparada pro último mês? – perguntou.

- Mais do que você imagina, Lily! – Gween respondeu. – Os N.I.E.M.s acabaram, quer dizer, temos um mês de treinamento intensivo para Auror! – a garota comemorou.

- É... eu acho que vou querer curandeira. Ainda estou em dúvida... – respondeu Lílian.

- Eu quero Auror! – disseram Fábio e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, trocando olhares mortíferos em seguida.

Gween e Lílian riram, virando-se para a janela. Um sol forte brilhava naquele mês de junho, um dos poucos meses ensolarados. Em poucos minutos eles chegaram em Hogsmeade e desceram das carruagens.

- Gween? – Fábio perguntou, e a garota virou-se para ele. – Vem aqui, eu quero te mostrar um lugar.

Os dois caminharam por algum tempo, até chegarem em uma colina próxima à Casa dos Gritos. Era muito verde, com um bocado de árvores e algumas pedras, e uma vista linda: montanhas, montes e colinas estendiam-se até onde os olhos podiam alcançar.

Gween adiantou-se até a parte mais alta da colina, ficando a observar a paisagem. Virou-se lentamente depois de um tempo, dando com Fábio encostado em um carvalho.

- É lindo... – ela disse.

- É... – o garoto murmurou, mexendo-se quase imperceptivelmente. – Eu adoro esse lugar.

- É... é de cortar o fôlego! – acrescentou, aproximando-se do garoto.

Fábio enlaçou-a pela cintura, virando-a de costas para si e indicou o céu, ainda tendo-a junto a ele.

- Está vendo? O azul aqui parece ser mais claro, mais fascinante... – murmurou no ouvido dela.

Gween sorriu, virando-se para ele.

- Assim como o azul dos seus olhos. – disse, e no mesmo momento outros olhos azuis cortaram seu pensamento.

Mas antes que pudesse ter consciência da invasão daqueles outros olhos, Fábio beijou-a, passando uma mão envolta do seu pescoço e alisando seus cabelos loiros. A garota levantou a mão e passou levemente pelo rosto do bruxo, em seguida dirigindo-a até a nuca dele e começando a se distrair desarrumando seus cabelos. O beijo do garoto era calmo, tranqüilo, carinhoso. Romântico. Não tinha aquela necessidade voraz repleta de paixão dos beijos de Sirius. E foi surpresa que constatou que estava pensando novamente, pelo menos em parte, em Sirius.

---------

- Mais uma, por favor. – Sirius pediu para Madame Rosmerta.

- Sirius, já chega, essa é a sexta garrafa que você acaba! – Tiago pediu com urgência.

- Ainda não foi o suficiente para me fazer espairecer... – Sirius respondeu com raiva.

- Droga, Sirius, ela não é sua! – Tiago ralhou com o amigo, sem surtir efeito.

- E quem disse que eu estou assim por causa daquela... daquela... daquela... – Sirius tentou achar a palavra certa, mas acabou por perder-se.

- Não precisa dizer, está escrito na sua testa! – Tiago reclamou.

- É mesmo? – Sirius passou as mãos pela testa. – Saiu?

- Idiota, você já está bêbado! – virou-se para Remo, revirando os olhos ao constatar que ele estava aos beijos com Emilly. Então se virou para Lílian, que estava conversando com Marlene McKinnon e Gideão Prewett e chamou. – Lily, por favor, olha o estado do Sirius!

- Ah, meu Merlim, nem pra meter um pingo de consciência na cabeça desse desmiolado você serve? – perguntou com arrogância, pedindo desculpas para Marlene e Gideão e dirigindo-se para o lado de Sirius.

- Vamos deixar a hora dos insultos para depois, ok? Ele está MAL.

- Sirius... – começou Lílian. – Por que você resolveu se encher de bebida? – perguntou com preocupação.

Tiago mirou-a por um instante. Será que algum dia ela o trataria com aquele mesmo tom carinhoso e preocupado? Sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes do amigo, mas logo tratou de expulsar esse sentimento e foi despertado pela voz do amigo.

- Nada! – murmurou. – Espairecer, eu queria... nada!

- Sirius, isso não está fazendo muito sentido... – Lílian deu um risinho irônico.

- É por causa da Gween. – Tiago respondeu.

- É, Sirius? É por causa da Gween?

- Não... – respondeu. – Quer dizer, não sei... acho que não... – continuou. – Ah, droga, é.

- Você está apaixonado. – Lílian disse.

- Não estou!

- Nossa, até bêbado ele nega... – murmurou, levando a mão à testa num gesto teatral. – Agora, só mesmo bêbado para assumir uma _parte_! Ele não vai assumir nunca, desse jeito!

- Eu não assumi nada... eu não... nada! – reclamou, bebendo mais um gole da garrafa que Madame Rosmerta trouxera há pouco.

- Deu, Sirius! – Lílian ralhou. – Já é o suficiente! – continuou, arrancando a garrafa da mão do garoto.

- Nãããooo... me dá! – reclamou, levantando o braço em direção à garrafa, mas deixou-o cair em seguida.

Lílian virou-se também para onde Sirius olhava.

- Ah, não... – murmurou, vendo Gween e Fábio atravessarem o portal do Três Vassouras.

- Viu? Eles já estão aqui pra ficar se esfregando! – Sirius resmungou, pegando a garrafa da mão de Lílian e emborcando-a.

- Não, SIRIUS! – brigou.

- O que está acontecendo? – Gween perguntou, mirando os cabelos desarrumados de Sirius e sua roupa amarrotada.

- Nada... – murmurou o garoto, enrolando-se com as palavras. – Nada de importante...

Uma coisa que a garota detestava era olhar as pessoas bêbadas. Na opinião dela, elas perdiam o brilho vital. Aquele brilho do olhar, onde a garota enxergava através das pessoas, simplesmente sumia, era substituído por uma opacidade mórbida. Suspirou resignada. Nunca pensou que o veria assim... Espantando os pensamentos da cabeça, sentou-se em qualquer lugar da mesa, e Fábio sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Então... por onde andaram? – Emilly desvencilhou-se de Remo, ambos com a boca avermelhada.

- Se agarrando menos que vocês com certeza. – Gween respondeu, divertida.

- Ah, legal. – Emilly revirou os olhos. – Sério, onde foram?

- Lá em cima, perto da Casa dos Gritos... – Remo lançou um olhar significativo para Gween, que a garota retribuiu rápida e discretamente. – Tem uma colina. A vista é linda...

- Apaixonante... – Fábio acrescentou, passando os braços pela cintura de Gween.

- Ora, é claro que é... – Sirius entrou na conversa. – Você acha que ela...

- Sirius, olha aqui! – Tiago chamou-o antes que o maroto continuasse a frase e os outros compreendessem o que ele iria dizer.

- Hum? O quê? – perguntou.

- A sua garrafa. – Tiago inventou qualquer coisa na hora.

- Que tem ela?

- Olha! – o garoto exclamou, vendo os outros voltarem a conversar.

- Está igual como estava... – Sirius concluiu, depois de pegá-la na mão e examiná-la.

- Sério? – Tiago comentou, fingindo uma expressão surpresa. – Eu podia jurar que não!

- Humpf! – Sirius reclamou. – O que eu ia dizer mesmo?

- Não sei... – Tiago fez-se de desentendido.

- Ah, droga. – Sirius reclamou, virando-se novamente para o pessoal.

E, naquele exato momento, Fábio estava beijando Gween. Sirius mirou-os com ódio mortal, que assustou até mesmo Tiago, que o olhava preocupado. Quando o beijo findou, Tiago murmurou qualquer coisa para Gween, e Sirius levantou-se em seguida.

- Hey, Sirius! – Tiago chamou, virando-se para procurá-lo, temendo que ele fosse cometer alguma idiotice.

Mas já era tarde demais. Tiago virou-se então para Gween, esperando esconder pelo menos dela a cena. Mas ela também tinha percebido. Com seus olhos cor-de-mel ela mirava, na expressão mais decepcionada e magoada que Tiago já vira, Sirius beijar uma garota. E não era qualquer garota.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** bah, to morta! Ontem teve festa da Rob, e ironicamente este capítulo parece PERFEITO por causa de algumas coisas... mas, enfim, deixa quieto. Hum... compensando o aviso ENORME do outro capítulo, esse eu não tenho quase nada pra dizer... Tipo... tenho uma song D/G pra postar e uma short... a short eu acho que posto quando acabar "Confissões Para o (meu) Idiota", mas a song eu queria a opinião de vocês. Vocês querem que eu poste sábado que vem?

Bom, esse capítulo vai pra uma certa pessoa que tem a grande capacidade de me deixar feliz e me magoar mais que qualquer outra. Deixa quieto, de qualquer jeito. E eu não poderia dedicar capítulo mais perfeito, como já disse ali em cima...

E, bom, eu sou uma Perversa. Por tanto, não me importo com a curiosidade de vocês e NÃO VOU DIZER NADA. Sobre a song, eu fiquei animada agora. É D/G, o nome é Doce Desejo e eu usei a música Shut Up, do Simple Plan. Olha aí o primeiro trecho:

"_Draco empurrou-a contra a parede, assaltando sua boca e fazendo-a delirar com o beijo sensual e sagaz. Sua língua ávida buscava a dela com necessidade, enquanto suas mãos ousadas passeavam pelo seu corpo com atrevimento. A garota passou uma mão por baixo da camisa dele, arranhando-o de leve com sensualidade, enquanto deixava a outra mão mergulhar nos cabelos extremamente loiros do rapaz._

_Draco estava sendo envolvido demais, tentado demais. Desejava a pequena mais que tudo. Queria tê-la para ele, completa e inteiramente dele. Mas isso já estava passando dos seus próprios limites estipulados. Já estava se envolvendo demais."_

Tem mais depois disso até o primeiro trecho da música, mas eu quero mesmo deixá-los curiosos. Em dobro. UHasuhsuhaasuhasuh... /risada maligna. Oops, PERVERSA/.

Ahh! Acabei de lembrar... teve gente que andava reclamando da falta de T/L da fic. É que o T/L MESMO é na segunda parte (esse mistério de Avalon ainda não acabou, hehe), onde muitas coisas serão reveladas e muitos mistérios começados. E aí tem bastante T/L. Mas sem ser no próximo capítulo (chamado "De Ilusão e Orgulho", a propósito), no outro (que se chama "Cala a boca" e que eu AINDA to escrevendo) temos uma song T/L. E no outro (se não me engano...) muiiiiiito T/L.

Mas, enfim, vamos aos comentários.

**Wallace:** Hey, guria! Vai me acusar de assassinato por causa daquele capítulo até completinho? E com esse, vai fazer o quê? Me matar? Poxa, melhor nem dar sugestão, né? Tratando-se de uma psicopata como você que eu sei (ainda não superei o trauma dos choques térmicos), nunca se sabe... VOCÊ GOSTA DO TOM? Mais uma evidência para minha teoria "Agnes-psicopata". Sério, agora to até com medo. Eeeeee! Sirius meu meu! Draco nosso, viu? Lobito teu e Tom teu teu teu! Pode engolir ele que eu não ligo, uhashuasuhas... Hehe... quando entrar no MSN me chama e me explica essa história direito, viu? E valeu pelos elogios! Beijão!

**Lana Evans Potter:** T/L T/L mesmo é na segunda parte ;-)

**Silverghost:** hehe... precisou ligar os ventiladores? Pois é, Promessas (que eu ainda não terminei de ler – que neta mal-criada... mas ultimamente mal tenho tempo pra respirar!) também teve esse efeito, hehe. Fã da Gween? Hehe... estou lisonjeada! Bom, próximo capítulo é mais sobre a amizade do Ti e da Gween, sabe. E no outro temos T/L. E no outro ainda (se não me engano) MUIIIITO T/L. HUuhasuhasuhas! Beijos!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** valeu!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** eu to com saudade, sua guria! Poxa, quero mergulhar naquelas conversas loucas no MSN... e to morrendo de saudades das DW... hehe! E, sim, gente: EU ADORO A CRYS! Hey, não se odeie! Você é muiiiito show! Uasasuhasuhas, muito cômica a parte do fã-puxa-saco-nº1... hehehehe... E muiiiiittttoooo obrigada por todos os elogios! To muito contente, viu? Guria, quando você falou de Simple Plan, Blink, eu fiquei "será que eles foram no col da Crys? AHHHH!" Mas aí me dei conta, hehe... E, bom, não sei quem é o adicted da Cin, mas sei bem quem é o meu... /sorriso malicioso/. Bah, guria, tem tanta coisa pra te contar... poutz... que saudade... mil beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe:** saudades também... OBRIGADAAAA! Hehe... tava até inspiradinha... uhasuhasuhasuhas... das mais se achando, neam? Guria, v se dá um jeito no MSN e no orkut, viuuuuu? EBAAAA! Idem! Mil beijos!

**Ben Loop:** tá, vou tentar enviar de novo! E ultimamente não tava entrando por causa dos meus pais, mas acho que agora volta ao normal. E me lembra de te add no orkut, viu? Hehe... sobre a família Tonks, desculpa! Faz SÉ-CU-LOS que eu não entro no hpbr... mas vou lá, então! Beijos!

**Isabela:** hehe... que bom que conseguiu comentar! Obrigada pelos elogios! E sim, S/G é muito legal! Ah, mas você só pode estar brincando: Sirius Black INOCENTE? Oops, acho que estou fazendo o personagem muito mal, uhasuhsauhasuhasuhas... Ahh, jura que eu vou ficar famosa, né? UHuhasuhasas... e JK... nossa... se eu pudesse me comparar com a unha do mindinho do pé dela... já tava hiper contente! E obrigada mais uma vez! Beijos!

**Bom, gente, é isso. Beijos e comentem (nem que seja pra me mandar ameaças de morte),**

**Gween Black**


	35. De Ilusão e Orgulho

- Capítulo Trinta e Três –

_De Ilusão e Orgulho_

"_Já cansei de ser enganada pela esperança, ou de me esforçar para não me iludir... mesmo sabendo que já estou iludida faz tempo."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era Patrícia Coutbert.

Gween ainda observava atônita o garoto beijar a garota que mais a odiava quando tomou uma decisão. Não era obrigada a assistir aquilo. Levantou-se antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Fábio lançou um olhar de desprezo a Sirius e levantou-se, também saindo do bar. Quando Sirius desvencilhou-se de Patrícia, virou-se para procurar os olhos de Gween, sem encontrá-los, no entanto.

- Viu, idiota, você estragou tudo! – Tiago murmurou, levantando-se da mesa com raiva e saindo dali.

Sirius tremeu por um instante, deixando-se cair da cadeira e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

- Sirius... – Emilly tentou.

- Não enche! – ele retrucou.

- Deixe-o ficar sozinho com a culpa... – Remo falou. – Depois eu o levo pro castelo. – completou, no que Emilly assentiu.

---------

- Gween! Gween! – Fábio segurou-a por um braço.

- Desculpa, Fábio, eu não deveria ter feito isso com você, e... – Fábio envolveu-a com os braços, num abraço amigo.

- Eu entendo. Eu sabia desde o início... – ele respondeu, sentindo a garota afundar o rosto em seu ombro.

- Eu... estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Tiago perguntou inseguro.

- Não, claro que não. – Fábio desvencilhou-se de Gween com carinho. – Eu sabia... não adiantava me iludir. – murmurou, com um sorriso triste. – Ela precisa de você, Tiago.

- Obrigado, Fábio. – Tiago respondeu, caminhando com Gween até o castelo.

Os dois fizeram todo o trajeto – inclusive o até a sala comunal – no mais completo silêncio. E Tiago sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. Murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e encontrou a sala comunal vazia. Provavelmente os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos, que não podiam ir a Hogsmeade, estavam aproveitando fora do castelo. Conduziu a garota até o sofá e sentou-se neste, no que Gween sentou ao seu lado, deitando-se em suas pernas em seguida.

- Gween... você... quer conversar? – perguntou.

- Não precisa. – respondeu, amarga. – Isso não interessa.

- Deixe de ser orgulhosa pelo menos por um instante! – pediu o maroto. – Eu sei que você gosta dele, e ele também gosta de você...

- Ah, droga, Tiago, por que ele tem que fazer isso comigo? – perguntou, e o garoto passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

- Ele está com ciúmes. Entenda, Gween... você sair com Prewett foi um golpe para ele.

- Eu dei... eu dei a chance. Ele poderia não me decepcionar... – a garota completou, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu olho, no que Tiago limpou-a.

- Pode chorar... – ele disse.

- Não, eu não choro por esse tipo de coisa! – comentou, orgulhosa.

- Gween, você não precisa posar de forte pra mim. Eu sei o quanto você é frágil às vezes, e sei também que o coração é o seu ponto fraco. – Tiago mirou-a com carinho. – Agora, por favor, seja franca comigo: você gosta dele, não é?

- Eu não sei, Tiago... – ela murmurou. – É tudo muito confuso... Ah, droga, o que eu estou fazendo? Vai embora, Tiago, vai pra Hogsmeade, vai ficar com a Lily!

- Gween, nesse momento é você que está precisando de ajuda.

- Eu tenho o dom de estragar o dia de todo mundo, não é? – ela perguntou, dando um sorriso triste. – Eu estraguei o dia do Fábio... por que eu fui sair com ele? Do Sir..., droga, Black, também, o da Lily também, que está lá sem você, de vela, o da Emilly e do Remo, interrompendo... e o seu. Te tirei de junto da Lily...

- Hey, Gween. Você não estragou o meu dia. – Tiago respondeu, vendo a garota dar outro sorriso triste. – Nem de ninguém.

- É como se... como se eu quisesse eu voar, mas caísse sem asas. – Gween murmurou de repente, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Se isso te consola... ele gosta de você.

- De que adianta, Tiago? – a garota murmurou, e mais algumas lágrimas escorreram. – Mesmo se ele gostasse de mim, de que adiantaria? Ele é tão idiota, você viu o que ele fez no Três Vassouras... e eu sou tão impulsiva, tão insegura... nunca vai dar certo!

- Claro que vai! Vocês foram feitos um para o...

- Cala a boca, Tiago, isso é a maior bobagem que existe! Não existe alma gêmea, não existe destino, não existe nada! – ela enxugou as lágrimas com raiva, voltando a falar. – Existe é uma grande quantidade de inconseqüência que faz com que criemos nossa vida de uma maneira... ah, droga... é a gente que constrói nossa vida, é a gente que faz nossa felicidade e é nossa culpa se dá algo errado!

- Não existe o certo e o errado na construção da vida, Gween. No fim, tudo dá certo. – ele sorriu, bondoso. – E se não deu certo, é porque ainda não chegou o fim.

- Obrigado, Tiago... – a garota falou.

Levantou-se e deu um grande abraço apertado, e no mesmo instante o buraco do retrato se abriu. Por ele passou um Remo mau-humorado arfando carregando um Sirius completamente bêbado.

- Me ajudem aqui... – ele murmurou.

- Por que você não enfeitiçou? – Tiago perguntou.

- Por que eu não...? Ah, meu Merlim, eu sou um idiota! – Remo murmurou, batendo em sua própria testa.

- Isso eu sei. – Tiago respondeu rindo.

Tiago rapidamente levantou-se e enfeitiçou Sirius. Virou-se para Gween, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo, e direcionou Sirius para o dormitório masculino. Largou-o de qualquer jeito na cama e virou-se para Remo.

- Então... o que ele fez?

- Largou a Coutbert quando viu que a Gween não estava mais lá e continuou a beber Whisky de Fogo compulsivamente. – Remo deu um suspiro cansado. – Por que ele não admite que é apaixonado por ela?

- Orgulho. – Tiago respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Orgulho, orgulho! – Remo respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. – Por que ele não esquece essa droga de orgulho!

A porta do dormitório foi aberta com ferocidade, provocando um estrondo. A abertura deixou a garota loira passar.

- Então? Desmaiou? – perguntou, com um descaso frio quase cruelmente carregado de desprezo.

- Mais ou menos. Está delirando. – Remo esclareceu.

- Cerveja amanteigada não é forte. – Gween respondeu, num tom superior quase arrogante.

- Ele estava tomando Whisky de Fogo. – Remo disse.

- Hum... Gween! – Tiago chamou, com um tom fraco ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Quê?

- Não vai cuidar dele?

Gween começou a rir, um riso frio, sarcástico e vazio de felicidade.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – a garota falou com amargura.

- Na verdade... nós estamos. – Remo respondeu inseguro.

- Vocês não sabem cuidar de um porre? – ao ver os dois negarem com a cabeça, continuou. – O que faziam quando vocês tomavam porre?

- Hum... meu único porre eu fiquei largado na cama, jogado por esses amigos-da-onça. – Remo falou, brincando.

- Normalmente você cuidava de mim quando eu ficava bêbado. E quando não era assim... Bom, nós, Sirius e eu... – Tiago adotou um tom marotamente superior. – Sempre tivemos uma garota disposta a cuidar da gente.

- Bom, então chame uma delas. – Gween virou-se para sair.

- Hey, não! – Remo reclamou. – Ele não vai querer outra garota, e de qualquer jeito elas estão tudo em Hogsmeade.

A garota suspirou resignada. Com um feitiço, fez Sirius levitar alguns metros e empurrou-o direto para o banheiro. O garoto apoiou-se no vazo e pôs-se a vomitar, no que Gween virou as costas. Em seguida e sem olhar, ela deu descarga e empurrou o garoto para baixo de um jato de água gelada.

- Aiiii! – o maroto reclamou, meio inconsciente.

- Não reclame, Black, ou eu vou embora. – a garota advertiu. – Quem mandou ficar bêbado?

- A culpa é sua... – ele murmurou com os olhos opacos, sentindo a água fria escorrer por toda a sua roupa, atravessando o tecido e tocando sua pele.

- Ah, agora a culpa é minha? – perguntou, com sarcasmo.

- É... – o garoto murmurou com a voz fraca, apoiando-se na parede. – Você fica aí me esnobando, tão linda...

- Cale a boca. – respondeu, com frieza.

Empurrou sem doçura o garoto para fora do box e enrolou-o na toalha. Esperou que ele se enxugasse e derrubou-o na cama logo depois.

- Troquem a roupa dele. – ordenou.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Tiago falou, risonho.

- Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – perguntou, e o garoto ficou repentinamente sério.

- Isso é muito gay. – ele disse.

- Algum preconceito? – a garota ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu não vou terminar com a minha reputação! – Tiago replicou. – É a minha palavra final.

- Remo? – a garota pediu.

- Desculpe, Gween, mas eu também tenho uma reputação a manter. – disse, em tom de desculpas. – Antes de monitor eu sou um maroto.

- Humpf. – a garota resmungou, dirigindo-se para Sirius e começando a desabotoar a camisa, primeiramente com raiva.

Aos poucos seu ato foi adquirindo mais delicadeza. Depois da camisa, tirou a calça e em seguida vestiu uma nova calça, seca. Deixou, porém, o peito definido nu. Pegou uma pequena vasilha e com um feitiço encheu-a de água. Depois de um pequeno tempo procurando, encontrou um pequeno retalho de pano e mergulhou na vasilha com água. Então torceu-o e colocou na testa do maroto.

Sentou-se na cama de Sirius, sentindo-se completamente exausta. Não fisicamente – o esforço físico fora mínimo. Porém, cuidar da pessoa que mais havia machucado-a doía muito. Suspirou cansada, mergulhando a cabeça loira nas mãos.

Não entendia Sirius, e nem entendia a si própria. Droga, gostava e demais daquele idiota que a fazia sofrer. Era incrível como ele tinha a imensa capacidade de fazê-la completamente feliz e de magoá-la profundamente. Como dizia Camões, "Amor é fogo que arde sem ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente". Mas, oras, ela não amava aquele maroto que invadia seus sonhos! Não sabia o que sentia, exatamente, pelo garoto. Paixão, raiva, desejo... era complicado e contraditório demais.

Mas a atitude do maroto também não ajudava. Agia como que movido unicamente por desejo. Admitia que gostava dos assédios do maroto, mas queria uma certeza, um motivo, algo concreto que justificasse o ato de arriscar. Mas, ao contrário, o maroto havia decepcionado-a, machucado-a, magoado-a.

Mexeu a cabeça, como que para espantar aqueles pensamentos, e levantou os olhos. Não foi completamente surpresa que ela constatou que Tiago e Remo não estavam mais lá. Molhou a compressa na água fria novamente e colocou-a mais uma vez na testa de Sirius.

Levantou-se, preparando-se para sair, mas o maroto segurou sua mão. Voltou-se para ele, encontrando seus olhos levemente abertos.

- Não... não vai... – ele murmurou, entre pausas, a voz falhando. Obviamente estava delirando. – Eu gosto de você... eu quero você...

A garota sentiu-se arrepiar, vacilando ligeiramente. Porém, a imagem de Sirius beijando Patrícia Coutbert continua viva demais em sua mente. Tentou soltar a mão, mas o garoto apertou-a com mais força.

- Me solta, Sirius. – a garota pediu.

O maroto largou a mão de Gween, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ela então suspirou e virou-se para sair. Ele não iria se lembrar de nada...

----------

**Beijos Perdidos Entre Estrelas**

_Meus lábios ainda sentem o gosto dos teus beijos... meu corpo teima em guardar o perfume das tuas entregas, quando juntavas estrelas aos meus pés, inebriado pelas carícias que minhas mãos descobriam na geografia da tua pele. Entre murmúrios e silêncios, teus desejos paravam o relógio, para prolongar infinitamente a permanência dos meus olhos deitados, sob teus prazeres escondidos. _

_Adivinhava-te, e a cada toque, tua pele rendia-se em confissões de arrepios e tremores... carinhos te vestiam do meu cheiro, enquanto uma nesga da lua beijava nosso amor. Desenhava atrevidamente o contorno dos teus traços com a ponta dos meus dedos, enquanto teus olhares perdiam-se em declarações inconfessáveis. Como um náufrago, te socorrias das minhas emoções, mostrando-me os caminhos das tuas vontades. _

_Teu olhar de cumplicidade soletrava a fome que sentias dos meus beijos... minha boca andarilha entreabria-se num ritual de oferenda, mergulhando no poço aveludado das tuas sedes. Nossos corpos amanheciam contando ao sol os segredos e poemas que esculpíamos sob o olhar cúmplice da lua... palavras e sons que se derramavam dos lençóis coadjuvantes dos nossos encontros. _

_Quando te despedias, teus abraços ecoavam por horas a fio entre meus braços. Meus olhos, presos aos teus, seguiam-te até que a noite te trazia em promessa de eternidade... eternidade que durava apenas até um novo amanhecer. Que importava? Meu coração banhava-te nas águas verdes do meu mar e eu me vestia do luar que tanto te encantava, para entoar novas notas musicais no teu corpo._

_Agora, entre nuvens negras preguiçosas, meu coração te busca em saudade... meus pensamentos renitentes não se cansam de estar em ti. Foste sem que teu coração me dissesse adeus, porque só tuas mãos acenaram, como se eu não percebesse nelas também sofrimento! Teus olhos mudos endereçavam-me uma súplica em tornado. _

_Enquanto partias, tentei unir duas estrelas no céu com um laço de fita, pois era na companhia delas que teus lábios me encontravam! A lua adormeceu minhas esperas, enquanto acordava o sol... ao raiar de um novo dia, percebi que o laço já não ligava estrela alguma._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** de novo um capítulo perfeito demais pra tudo o que estou passando... /suspiro/. Bom, sobre esse texto final, ele é da Fernanda Guimarães, e eu achei por acaso em algum site (não lembro qual). Na história, quem escreveu? Gween? Sirius? Não sei. Vocês que escolham o que mais convir!

Bom, gente, o próximo capítulo se chama "Cale a Boca" e não está terminado. Por isso, eu resolvi postar minha song D/G, chamada "Doce Desejo". Cliquem no meu nome de autora ali em cima e depois, embaixo do meu profile, em "Doce Desejo". É pra compensar se eu não postar semana que vem, ok? E vamos às reviews:

**Bi Radcliffe:** é que eu vi primeiro o comment dela, e expressei toda a saudade ali, uhashuasuhasuhas... sua garota ciumenta! Eu fui ontem na casa da Tha! Muito show, uhashuasuhas... a My também tá bem... hehe... Nhaaa... quero também que seu MSN volte... hehe... Que bom que gostou! E a Gween precisava ficar com outro para se dar conta de algumas coisas, como esse cap mostrou... entende? E o Sirius é que fez mal, a Gween só queria fazer isso pra poder entender o que tava sentindo... e o Sirius fez por vingança. Ele é que mau! ISSO! Carta pra mim! Tipo, não vou publicar meu endereço aqui, mas quando a gente se falar eu te dou pra você mandar uma carta! Ou pede pra alguém que tenha (a Tha, a My, a Lu...). Ahhh quero carta simmmm! Hehe... E T/L no próximo capítulo! Beijão, amore!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** hehe... como eu disse pra Bi, a Gween precisava fazer isso pra se dar conta de algumas coisas, pra entender o que tava sentindo... entende? Hehe... que bom que comentou! Beijão!

**Crystin-Malfoy:** pois é... hehe. EBAA! Eu TAMBÉM! To indo lá XD. E a resposta tá aqui... nojo, né? Wee, perversa! Hehe... É, a gente tem que se falar... assim, eu vou esquecer de mandar o endereço... então manda um e-mail cobrando que eu mando, ok? Uhasuhasas... beijão, amore!

**Silverghost:** asuhsauhsahu, mais Perversa que você? Poxa, estou realmente LISONJEADA. A Paty... nojo, né? E sobre a Lily, espere e verá... hehe... recebi. Acho que segunda envio a resposta! Hehe... boa janta, beijos!

**Isabela:** guria, to quase chorando com os elogios... putz, valeu mesmo... putz... VALEEEEU! Hehe, sim, a Gween é. Obrigada!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** heheheheeh... Beijão!

**Ben Loop:** sim, ajudo! Bom, eu não consigo abrir o fórum. Dá erro... uhasuhashuas... mas eu dou um jeito! Beijos!

**Wallace:** sauhsuhasuhasuhas... ri bastante com o NOSSO Draco. Muahaha /risada PERVERSA/. Tah... hehe... beijão!

**Bom, gente, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e comentem,**

**Gween Black**


	36. Cale a Boca

- Capítulo Trinta e Quatro –

_Cale a Boca_

"**Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack... fuck you, you hole, I don't want you back!"**

_("Fodam-se todos aqueles beijos, eles não significaram nada... foda-se você, eu não te quero de volta!")_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gween não conseguiu dormir direito naquele dia. A lembrança de Sirius e Patrícia, dos delírios do maroto, dos olhos opacos e doentios, daquela tristeza suprema nos olhos dele... tudo estava vivo demais, presente demais. Quando o dia clareou, havia dormido menos de quatro horas, e os olhos vermelhos e cansados representavam o quando havia sofrido.

- Hey, Gween... – Emilly disse para a amiga na outra manhã. – Você está melhor?

- Queria, Emilly... mas acho que não. – a garota suspirou. – Talvez, bem no fundo, sempre tenha tido alguma esperança. E só agora finalmente tudo desmoronou na minha frente.

- Calma! – Emilly sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Ah, quer saber? – a garota brigou, num assomo de raiva. – FODA-SE TUDO! Foda-se ele, foda-se eu, fodam-se os momentos bons e os beijos e abraços e... ah, droga, foda-se tudo mesmo!

- Que é isso, Gween! – Lílian falou, visivelmente atônita, sentando-se também ao lado da amiga. – Ânimo!

- Que ânimo, Lily? – a garota respondeu. – Olha o meu estado!

- Nisto podemos dar um jeito! – Lílian sorriu marota e pegou a varinha. Instantes e alguns feitiços depois, os olhos de Gween não estavam mais vermelhos, as olheiras tinham desaparecido, e o estado da garota tinha passado de lamentável para impecável. – Então?

- Nossa, que feitiço útil! – Emilly murmurou. – Qual é?

- Aqui, oh. – e Lílian passou um grosso volume sobre feitiços para as amigas.

- Vamos então? – Emilly guardou o livro com cuidado e virou-se sorridente para Gween. – Abra um sorriso, garota! Sirius não pode te ver é assim!

- É, mostre pra ele que é você é muito superior a isso! – Lílian continuou, encorajando.

Gween deu um pequeno sorriso e procurou as roupas para vestir. Sirius não tinha idéia do que esperava...

----------

Os marotos haviam acordado mais cedo que o normal naquele dia, e ficaram, durante o tempo extra, conversando na sala comunal. Sirius realmente não se lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido depois que beijou Patrícia Coutbert, e nem queria tocar no assunto. Ficava irritado cada vez que mencionavam a visita a Hogsmeade.

Foi quando um barulho na parte superior da escada foi ouvido e todos viraram-se para ver, constatando que o barulho vinha da porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. E, por ele, três garotas desciam: Lílian, Emilly e Gween.

Sirius avistou-a descendo as escadas, e não pôde impedir-se de notar o sorriso divertido para as amigas, iluminando seus olhos, fazendo-os cintilar até tornarem-se quase dourados. Os olhos do moreno passaram para os lábios avermelhados e extremamente convidativos, e ele arrepiou-se no mesmo instante. A maneira como a garota caminhava possuía uma cadência sensual que estava enlouquecendo-o, e havia um clima de confiança arrogante sobre ela. Sentiu o coração apertar e um grande sentimento de arrependimento tomou conta de si. Se não fosse tão idiota, tão impulsivo, tão orgulhoso... espantou os próprios pensamentos e voltou a mirar a garota, que agora descia o último degrau da escada com uma elegância superior.

- Bom dia Tiago, Remo, Pettigrew. – Gween murmurou com um sorriso curto, dirigindo-se para o buraco do retrato sem nem olhar para trás.

- Eu... eu peguei mal, não foi? – Sirius falou, baixando os olhos.

- MUITO mal! – Tiago brigou.

- Até você? – Sirius perguntou, de uma maneira completamente incrédula.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga. E, mesmo que não fosse, você está errado, Sirius. – Tiago resmungou. – Muito errado.

Lílian olhou para Tiago de soslaio.

- Gween está mal... – ela murmurou, quase sem pensar.

- Não parece. – Sirius respondeu, sarcástico.

- Mas é óbvio que não! – Remo se manifestou. – Pelo mesmo motivo ridiculamente idiota que você beijou a Coutbert: ORGULHO! – e praticamente cuspiu a última palavra, no que Sirius baixou a cabeça.

- Não sei não, Sirius. – Emilly falou, o tom de voz raivoso. – Você magoou-a demais. Ela não merecia isso.

- Ela saiu com o Prewett! – o garoto cuspiu as palavras.

- Ah, eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso! – Lílian retrucou, virando-se para sair da sala comunal.

- ASSIM COMO VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU DE SAIR COM OUTRAS GAROTAS! – Emilly respondeu, ignorando Lílian completamente.

- Emilly tem razão. – Tiago interveio. – E, também, ela saiu com o Prewett porque quis, não para machucar você e muito menos para alimentar seu orgulho. Diferente dos motivos que fizeram você beijar a Coutbert, claro, que obviamente são orgulho e vingança.

- Você não sabe de nada! – Sirius bradou. – Vocês acham que eu não estou triste? Acham que eu estou contente com o que aconteceu? Bom, então, surpresa: EU NÃO ESTOU! – ele gritou, furioso, e agora várias cabeças da sala comunal estavam voltadas para eles.

Então, num impulso, saiu da sala comunal. Remo virou-se para Emilly e ela olhou de volta, devolvendo o olhar significativo. Tiago virou-se para o buraco do retrato, os olhos chispando.

- Droga, droga, droga! – murmurou, caminhando em direção ao retrato. – Eu vou procurá-lo!

----------

**There you go**

_Lá vai você_

**You're always so right**

_Você está sempre tão certo_

**It's all a big show**

_É tudo um grande show_

**It's all about you**

_Tudo é sempre você_

Tiago passou a caminhar sem direção pelos corredores, procurando qualquer vislumbre dos cabelos loiros de Gween ou da pressa nervosa de Sirius. Mas não encontrou. Apenas viu, dobrando um corredor, aqueles cabelos ruivos que invadiam sem permissão seus sonhos.

Lílian estava ralhando com alguns segundanistas grifinórios que estavam enfeitiçando um primeiranista da Lufa-lufa. Tiago olhou-a, dividido entre os sentimentos.

Por um lado, aquela era a garota mais linda, mais inteligente, mais querida e mais perfeita de todo o mundo. A garota que ele queria passar ao lado para sempre. Mas, por outro, aquela era também a garota que sempre trazia uma crítica, um insulto ou um desgosto para ele.

Suspirou. Lílian também era orgulhosa e sempre acreditava que estava certa. Talvez isso fosse o que mais complicasse a relação deles. Se é que podia ser chamado de "relação"...

**You think you know**

_Você acha que sabe_

**What everyone needs**

_O que todo mundo precisa_

**You always take time to criticize me**

_Você sempre tem tempo para me criticar_

Gween caminhava tremendo de raiva para a cozinha. Quem Sirius pensava que era para esnobá-la ou humilhá-la daquele jeito? Como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa!

Não, ele era um idiota descerebrado que não sabia de NADA. Nada com nada e nada! Não entendia de sentimentos e não sabia o que ela queria ou precisava. Talvez soubesse como conquistar uma garota – o que, com aquela beleza clássica e aquele charme felino não era muito difícil. Mas não entendia de sentimentos, e nem de como _tratar_ uma garota.

Gween parou na frente do quadro, fez cócegas na pêra, e entrou com ferocidade na cozinha. Sentou-se bruscamente, sem dar atenção aos muitos elfos-domésticos que acabavam de rodeá-la.

Droga, droga, droga! Por que ele tinha que _sempre_ estragar tudo? Não podiam simplesmente assumir?

**It seems like everyday**

_Parece que todo dia_

**I make mistakes**

_Eu cometo erros_

**I just can't get it right**

_Eu não consigo fazer nada direito_

**It's like I'm the one**

_É como se eu fosse aquela_

**You love to hate**

_Que você ama odiar_

**But not today!**

_Mas hoje não!_

Tiago sentou-se em qualquer escada de qualquer corredor de qualquer parte do castelo, sem dar atenção. Hum. Era como se todo o dia, todo o momento, todo o minuto, ele fizesse tudo errado. Ele não sabia o que Lílian queria ou precisava, ou o que ela esperava dele.

Mas tinha consciência que, com certeza, estava fazendo o inverso. Porque a garota praticamente esfregava os erros em seu rosto, gritando como ele não conseguia fazer nada direito.

E, no fundo, a única coisa que ele queria era poder amá-la.

E Lílian só humilhava-o, rindo e se divertindo com o seu sofrimento. Por que tudo isso? Era tão estranho, inútil, sem fundamentos... Era como se... como se Lílian amasse odiá-lo.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca_

**Don't wanna hear it**

_Eu não quero ouvir isso_

**Get out get out get out**

_Cai fora, cai fora, cai fora_

**Get out of my way**

_Cai fora do meu caminho_

**Step up step up step up**

_Se liga, se liga, se liga_

**You'll never stop me**

_Você nunca vai me parar_

**Nothing you say today**

_Nada que você diz hoje_

**Is gonna bring me down**

_Vai me deixar pra baixo_

Gween levantou-se e mirou com desprezo seu estado não mais impecável. Ela não iria se rebaixar ao nível de chorar e ficar triste por um garoto idiota que não merecia sua tristeza. Não.

Levantou-se com determinação. "Quer saber, Sirius Black?" a garota murmurou, com orgulho. "Cala a boca, porque eu não vou dar a mínima para o que você disser, sai da minha frente porque você nunca vai parar. E, sinto informar, querido, mas eu estou destruindo sua ambição de me botar pra baixo." Parou por um momento, lembrando-se de uma frase popular que parecia ter sido encomendada para aquele momento. Como era mesmo? Ah, sim. A garota repetiu: "Críticas não me abalam, elogios não elevam. Sou o que sou, não o que acho. Vivo o PRESENTE, temo o futuro e _foda-se o passado_." E sorriu, completando com uma ponta de arrogância: "Eu sou mais eu".

**So there you go**

_Lá vai você_

**You never ask why**

_Você nunca pergunta "por que"_

**It's all a big lie**

_É sempre uma grande mentira_

**Whatever you do**

_Qualquer coisa que você faça_

Levantou-se da escada, voltando a caminhar. Por mais que Lílian fosse orgulhosa, não se importasse com ele e por vezes fosse ela a egocêntrica, ele precisava falar com ela. Viu de relance um brilho vermelho e virou-se para o corredor, seguindo a direção do relance.

- Lily! LILY! – o garoto chamou, quando a avistou no fim do corredor.

- Que é, Potter? – a garota virou-se bruscamente.

- Lily, onde você...

- Te interessa? – Lílian começou. – Não interessa, não é? Minha vida não te interessa. Então quer saber? SAI AGORA DA MINHA FRENTE E NÃO ENCHE MAIS! Droga! – virou-se para sair, Tiago chocado atrás dela. – Tem gente que não se toca...

- O que houve? – Tiago perguntou. – Lily?

- Não enche. – respondeu bruscamente.

- Mas, Lily, eu... – Tiago tentou mais uma vez.

- EVANS. – corrigiu a garota, com desgosto.

- Evans, onde você... – ele não iria desistir tão fácil.

- Já não disse para _não encher_? – a garota estava começando a perder a paciência. E o controle.

- Mas eu preciso... – aquela era a chance, ele não podia desperdiçar.

- Potter, sai daqui! – Lílian tentou afastar todos aqueles pensamentos, o que estava se tornando uma tarefa muito difícil; ainda mais considerando o tom de voz doce que Tiago dirigia a ela e o olhar carinhoso do maroto.

- Falar com você... – a voz falhou um pouco.

- NÃO ENCHE! – bradou, finalmente, saindo com pressa dali. Afinal, não poderia se deixar vacilar.

**You think you're special**

_Você se acha especial_

**But I know and I know and I know**

_Mas eu sei, e eu sei, e eu sei_

**And we know that you're not**

_E nós sabemos que você não é_

O barulho fez Gween voltar à realidade, e a garota virou-se automaticamente para a porta. Ficou realmente surpresa ao constatar que a pessoa que agora se dirigia para sentar-se na sua frente era Lílian.

- Lily! – perguntou, surpresa.

- Oi, Gween... – a garota murmurou.

- Que houve? – Gween sentiu o tom de voz fraco e o desânimo na voz. Era como se Lílian estivesse desistindo de alguma coisa...

- Nada.

- Pode dizer. – a loira insistiu.

- Nada, mesmo. Só que certas pessoas se acham especiais, mas eu sei que não são. – Lily comentou.

- Tiago!

- Ora, quem mais seria? – Lílian retrucou.

- Não sei. Com uma ruivinha briguenta como você, ninguém sabe, não é? – Gween respondeu, risonha.

- Hahaha, sério, Gween, você é _super_ engraçada. – a ruiva retrucou, emburrada. – Vamos, vamos embora daqui. Este lugar tem muito chocolate.

- E...? – Gween perguntou, sem entender a intenção da amiga.

- E daí que estamos na fossa, amiga, e quando estamos na fossa costumamos comer chocolate. E chocolate engorda. – a ruiva esclareceu, levantando-se.

- É... isso é deprimente.

**You're always there to point**

_Você está sempre lá_

**Out my mistakes**

_Pra corrigir meus erros_

**And shove them in my face**

_E esfregá-los na minha cara_

**It's like I'm the one**

_É como se eu fosse aquela_

**You love to hate**

_Que você ama odiar_

**But not today!**

_Mas hoje não!_

- Sirius! – Tiago encontrou o amigo praticamente escondido em uma passagem secreta que levava à cozinha.

- Não enche, Tiago. – Sirius respondeu.

- Sabe que você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso? – Tiago comentou, irônico. – Lily me disse há pouco tempo.

- Pra você ver como é agradável. – Sirius respondeu, repleto de sarcasmo.

- Como você é espirituoso, Sirius. – Tiago respondeu, puxando o amigo. – Vamos, vamos sair daqui.

- Saco! – Sirius reclamou, saindo da passagem. – Mas o que aconteceu pra Evans ficar tão puta com você?

- Sério, Sirius, eu definitivamente não sei. Eu fui perguntar onde ela estava indo, para pedir pra ela avisar você que eu queria falar contigo, se passasse por você. Só que aquela "estressadinha" simplesmente me expulsou do lugar antes que eu pudesse terminar uma frase. – Tiago resmungou.

- Nessa você se superou, Pontas. Acho que foi o record. Normalmente você consegue pronunciar uma frase, não é? – Sirius ironizou.

- Valeu pelo apoio. – Tiago retrucou, fechando a cara.

- Ah, qual é, maninho... pode desabafar aqui com o Almofadinhas.

- Humm... – Tiago pareceu ponderar por um instante. – Parece que cada dia eu entendo menos essa garota. – ele comentou, com tristeza. – É como se cada coisa que eu fizesse fosse errado. Como se a diversão da Lílian fosse me odiar.

- Sei mais ou menos o que é isso... – Sirius completou, suspirando.

- Sabe, Black? – uma voz incisiva interrompeu.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca_

**Don't wanna hear it**

_Eu não quero ouvir isso_

**Get out get out get out**

_Cai fora, cai fora, cai fora_

**Get out of my way**

_Cai fora do meu caminho_

**Step up step up step up**

_Se liga, se liga, se liga_

**You'll never stop me**

_Você nunca vai me parar_

**Nothing you say today**

_Nada que você diz hoje_

**Is gonna bring me down**

_Vai me deixar pra baixo_

- Gween? – Sirius virou-se para a garota.

- De preferência, não dirija a palavra a mim. – a garota respondeu com desprezo. – Mas, se for inevitável, por favor, trate-me o mais impessoal possível. É Cooper para você.

- Gween, calma. – Tiago tentou intervir, e Gween lançou um olhar mortífero a Sirius.

- Potter, não se meta. – Lílian retrucou. – Não vê que a conversa é entre eles?

Tiago passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas eu só...

- Ah, Potter, faça-me o favor! Você sempre quer entrar no meio de qualquer discussãozinha para servir de salvador da pátria, não é? Seu ego já não está saciado com o seu idiota "fã-clube", das garotas mais sem-neurônios e descerebradas de Hogwarts?

- Lily... – Gween tentou falar.

- Gween, você também, não se meta! Potter é um idiota!

- Lily, faça-me o favor, o que eu fiz? – Tiago começou.

- Para começar, me chamou de Lily. Qualquer um com menos que dois neurônios não pode fazê-lo. Depois, cruzou meu caminho, estragando meu dia. Quer mais?

- Não, eu...

- ENTÃO SAI DA FRENTE! – a garota bradou, virando-se e puxando Gween. – Vamos, Gween.

Gween lançou um último olhar de desprezo a Sirius antes de voltar a caminhar com a amiga.

**Won't bring me down**

_Não vai me deixar pra baixo_

**Won't bring me down**

_Não vai me deixar pra baixo_

**Bring me down**

_Deixar pra baixo_

**Won't bring me down**

_Não vai me deixar pra baixo_

- Pois é, Pontas... – Sirius comentou, quando as garotas já haviam desaparecido pelo corredor. – Parece que saímos perdendo.

- É... Lily definitivamente não me suporta.

- E Gween... bom, é a despedida. – finalizou, com um suspiro triste.

----------

**Despedida**

_Sufoquei a dor em lágrimas  
E calei minha vontade  
De te ter sempre junto a mim  
E agora, só ficou a saudade._

_Saudade dos versos bonitos,  
Das promessas vagas também.  
Das palavras que iludiram  
E dos beijos quando você me tem._

_Pois você me tem completa,  
Conquistou-me plenamente.  
Conseguiu o que ninguém antes  
E agora me terás pra sempre._

_Só eu não te tenho aqui comigo  
E por isso há a melancolia  
De despertar de uma ilusão  
E do sonho de te ter um dia._

_Deixei-me perder-me em teu corpo  
E em teus olhos mergulhei  
E na intensidade do que sinto  
Que é verdadeiro, eu sei._

_Perdi também os sentidos  
E tu fizeste-me perder a razão  
O sonho se dissolveu  
E não sei se te amo ou não._

_Mas ainda escuto o som das tuas palavras  
Teu cheiro ainda está nas minhas roupas  
O verde dos teus olhos me persegue  
E teu gosto ainda está na minha boca._

_E enquanto sonho acordada,  
Penso só em você e também nessa vida.  
Mas agora, só há lágrimas nos olhos,  
Porque é o Adeus, a Despedida._

**NOTA:** bom, gente, problemas com a BrT de novo... eu tinha planejado escrever um texto ENOOORME mas é tarde e eu to com sono, então vou me resumir aqui. Bom, esse poema foi eu que fiz (por mais horrível que esteja) num momento de... hum... desespero? Enfim.

Bom, gente, os comentários eu posto no meio da semana, separadamente. E agora vamos tratar de um assunto chato. Eu não tenho mais nenhum capítulo escrito, ando passando por várias barras. Minha vida tá um tumulto, só tem provas no col e a próxima ainda é a SEMANA DE PROVAS. Fora as barras que eu to passando. Então... os capítulos serão postados sempre aos sábados, mas não semanalmente. Pretendo postar no mínimo um capítulo por mês, NOS SÁBADOS. Só não em todos. Ok? No próximo capítulo (ou na resposta aos comments) eu explico melhor.

Beijos,

Gween Black


	37. Inevitável

- Capítulo Trinta e Cinco –

_Inevitável_

"**Love is just… invevitable!" **_("O amor apenas é... inevitável!")_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lily, o que houve? – Gween perguntou, quando viu a amiga parar.

- Não sei. – a garota disse. – Estou muito cansada. Um pouco de falta de ar. Também me sentindo fraca. E está frio aqui.

- Você está com febre? – a garota perguntou, encostando a mão na testa de Lílian. – Oh, meu Merlim!

- Tá ficando escuro... – Lílian piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando enxergar. – Escuro... – murmurou, fraquejando, e Gween segurou-a nos braços. – Escuro... – e desmaiou.

- Lily! LILY! – Gween olhou para o corpo da amiga. – Ah, Merlim! – exclamou, começando a chorar.

Fez um rápido feitiço de levitação e rapidamente transportou a garota até a Ala Hospitalar. Chegando lá, contou o ocorrido a Madame Pomfrey e deitou Lílian em uma cama. Sentou-se do lado da amiga, segurando firme sua mão, enquanto Madame Pomfrey tomava as medidas necessárias.

---------

Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem e disposta, e não se lembrava exatamente do que tinha acontecido.

- Gween? – chamou, esperando encontrar a amiga.

Lentamente o lugar foi entrando em foco, e Lílian constatou que, definitivamente, aquele não era um lugar dentro de Hogwarts. Ela estava em uma clareira rodeada de árvores, e uma brisa leve e gostosa refrescava o lugar. O sol quente incidia diretamente no chão, tingindo as folhas caídas de diversas cores, e era possível ouvir o barulho contínuo da água, extremamente tranqüilizador. Lílian ouviu um farfalhar atrás de si, virando-se rapidamente.

- Gween? – chamou, mais uma vez.

Mas a capa azul-escura não pertencia a Gween. A figura virou-se lentamente, e por um instante Lílian pensou não conhecê-la. Mas algo naqueles longos cabelos extremamente negros lhe era familiar. Algo naquela pele clara também. Logo os olhos da mulher chamaram sua atenção. E ela definitivamente reconheceu-os. Eram aqueles olhos negros, límpidos e vívidos que vira daquela última vez. Possuíam aquele mesmo brilho misterioso e instigante, que faziam com que Lílian se arrepiasse completamente.

- Você está finalmente tomando o caminho certo. – uma voz calma e feminina soou com superioridade na clareira, e Lílian tinha a impressão de que a voz vinha de todos os lados, como que trazida pela brisa. – Admitir é o primeiro passo. Nem sempre são nossas características que regem nossa essência, mas nossas escolhas. E você está beira do mar. Entrar é a escolha certa.

- O que...? – Lílian não estava entendo as palavras daquela figura imponente, repleta de misticismo. E foi aí que a mulher sentenciou, na mesma voz serena e segura:

- Você tem que superar seus pesadelos, e assim poderá viver seu sonho.

----------

- Ahhh! – Lílian sentou-se na cama.

- Lily! – Gween falou, histérica, pulando no colo da amiga.

- Gween... – a garota murmurou, envolvendo a loira em seus braços. – Que bom que você está aqui...

- Emilly saiu há pouco, foi comer. – a garota falou. – Mas você? Está bem? O que sentiu?

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – Lílian comentou, levando automaticamente a mão à cabeça. – O que... o que aconteceu? Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Você está desde ontem à tarde. Remo e Sirius vieram vê-la pela manhã, Emilly passou toda essa tarde comigo e com você e ontem à noite ela também veio. E Tiago está aqui desde ontem. Só saiu agora para almoçar.

Lílian escutou as palavras da amiga com atenção, virando-se para o relógio.

- Mas são quatro horas da tarde! – a garota exclamou, surpresa.

- Mas Tiago ficou com você na hora do almoço, enquanto eu almoçava. E agora ele resolveu comer. – Gween esclareceu.

- Ah... – Lílian serviu-se de água, e, após tomar alguns goles, recostou-se nos travesseiros.

- Você está pálida, Lily.

- Eu... eu não tive um sonho muito bom. – a ruiva comentou.

- Quer desabafar? – Gween ofereceu.

- Eu... eu não sei o quê, Gween, eu não sei! – a garota falou. – Mas ela veio, com aqueles cabelos longos cabelos muito pretos e aqueles olhos também pretos, vivazes, misteriosos, quase assustadores, e também aquela manta longa, e foi... foi assustador, Gween! Ela disse que eu tinha que tomar a escolha certa, senão iria viver num pesadelo, e que precisava superar pra viver meu sonho, mas eu tomo minhas próprias decisões e não vivo num pesadelo, não acha, Gween? E ótimas decisões, né? – a garota falou, recuperando-se depois de desabafar.

- Sim... – Gween comentou, com a voz fraca, os olhos brilhando fortemente.

- O que houve? – a garota perguntou. – Você sabe quem é essa mulher?

Os olhos de Gween brilharam de um jeito estranho, e ela murmurou:

- Me dê um momento... – em seguida fechou os olhos e direcionou toda a sua concentração para a sua perícia em legilimência.

"O quê...?" perguntou. "Está na hora, Gween." Ouviu como resposta. "E você sabe." Finalizou a voz que respondeu-a. Gween abriu os olhos, pálida, e virou-se para Lílian.

- Desculpa... – falou, e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

- Gween? – Lílian olhou, completamente confusa, para a amiga. – O quê...?

- Desculpa, Lily... – Gween falou, levantando-se e saindo correndo.

"Droga, droga, droga..." murmurou, as lágrimas agora correndo livremente pelo seu rosto de pele clara. "Não podia... a Lílian... ela tem a minha idade! Não, ela não merece..." continuou a divagar, tristemente, quando bateu em alguém.

- Gween? – o garoto segurou-a firmemente. – Você está chorando?

- Droga, Black, me solta!

- Não vou te soltar, Gween! – ele falou, encurralando-a contra a parede. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?

- Não, Black, por favor... me solta! – a garota pediu, desistindo de se debater.

Sirius mirou-a com atenção, sentindo-se quase sufocado pelas lágrimas da garota. Vê-la triste daquele jeito o feria demais. Seus olhos penetrantes focaram-se nos orbes cor-de-mel da garota, encharcados de lágrimas, e ele soltou-a. Continuou mirando-a até que ela desaparecesse pelo corredor.

- Obrigado... – Gween murmurou, virando-se e voltando a correr, até mergulhar no céu da Torre de Astronomia e nas suas lágrimas.

----------

Sirius ainda estava parado no meio corredor, levemente abalado pelo choque do desespero de Gween, quando Tiago alcançou-o.

- Sirius! – chamou o garoto, até ver o outro virar-se. – Você viu a Gween?

- Ela... ela saiu... – Sirius murmurou, levemente atordoado. – Sim. Eu vi. Ela veio chorando e saiu correndo...

- E você não fez nada! – perguntou Tiago, a voz num tom extremamente incrédulo.

- Eu tentei, mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou Sirius, emburrado.

- Qualquer coisa! – Tiago exclamou, vendo Sirius fechar a cara. – Ah, esquece, eu vou ver a Lily. Quer ir junto?

- Hum! – Sirius voltou-se para Tiago. – Ah, tá. Vamos.

Os dois então voltaram a caminhar em silêncio, até chegar na Ala Hospitalar. Entraram praticamente sem fazer barulho, para evitar que Madame Pomfrey resolvesse expulsá-los, e foram até a cama de Lílian.

- Oi, Lily. Você acordou. Que bom. – Tiago murmurou.

- Evans pra você, Potter. – a garota respondeu.

- Evans, por favor. – Sirius interveio. – Tiago estava quase louco de preocupação e você o trata assim?

- Black, não se meta no que você não sabe. – a garota retrucou. – Vocês viram a Gween? – perguntou, agora preocupada.

- Eu também estava procurando ela. – respondeu Tiago. – Sirius disse que ela apareceu chorando e saiu correndo.

Lílian virou-se para Sirius, numa pergunta muda.

- Não pergunte. – ele adiantou-se. – Eu não sei.

--------

Quando Gween conseguiu chorar e desabafar com as estrelas, sentiu-se consideravelmente mais segura para voltar para a presença das pessoas. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Faltavam pouquíssimos minutos para o toque de recolher, mas ela não andava apressava. Parecia querer retardar o reencontro, andando muito lentamente, deixando os pensamentos vagarem e os pés a guiarem, quase sem prestar atenção no caminho.

E não ficou inteiramente surpresa ao reconhecer a mesma surpresa que conseguiu evitar nos olhos de Madame Pomfrey. Porque, sim, Lílian havia sido dispensada. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco mais de atenção... se Dumbledore... Não. Gween sacudiu a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Tinha que se contentar com o fato de que não podia fazer absolutamente nada, e que o destino que as Moiras havia imposto deveria se cumprir. Pelo menos ainda não era a vez de Átropos agir, e destruir o trabalho de Klothos. E Lachesis estava apenas cumprindo seu dever...

Chegou quase distraidamente à Mulher Gorda, e teve que parar um instante para se lembrar da senha. Sorriu resignada ao lembrar, e murmurou tristemente: "Escrito nas Estrelas". É, mais uma vez a ironia, por vezes sua companheira fiel, estava pregando peças.

Quando entrou, lançou um olhar expressivo para Tiago, que indicou a escada. As garotas já haviam subido para o dormitório feminino. E era o melhor que ela tinha a fazer. Pelo menos elas eram suas amigas. Entenderiam se ela não quisesse perguntas. Subiu as escadas com a mesma lentidão quase mórbida, e abriu a porta, vazia de emoções.

- Gween! – Emilly exclamou. – Que bom que você chegou! – completou. – Eu estava começando a ficar preocu... – mas calou-se após observar os olhares que Lílian lançava a Gween.

- Onde você foi? – Lílian perguntou, a voz liberando toda a angústia guardada. – Eu estava preocupada, Gween. Sua reação foi... imprevisível.

----------

- Você viu? – Sirius falou, olhando para Tiago. – Gween subiu. Sem nem me olhar ou agradecer.

- Pelo quê, exatamente...? – Tiago perguntou, meio irônico.

- Por ter ficado preocupado! – Sirius respondeu, mau-humorado.

- Sirius, poupe-me. Ficar preocupado não vai apagar seu erro.

E Sirius calou-se. Todo o peso de sua burrada estava em seus ombros, machucando, desgastando e desesperando.

----------

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Gween respondeu, séria.

- O que aconteceu? – Emilly perguntou.

- Gween. Pálida e lacrimejante quando eu contei meu sonho. – Lílian respondeu, sem desviar o olhar sério dos olhos de Gween.

Emilly também voltou-se para Gween naquele momento. Lílian havia contado para ela também o sonho que tivera, mas para Emilly fora apenas mais um sonho normal. Poderia ter um fundo de verdade, mas não carregava motivo de desespero.

- Eu absolutamente não quero falar sobre isso. – Gween falou, em tom de quem finalizava a conversa. "Na hora certa você vai saber", completou mentalmente, lançando um olhar enigmático para a amiga.

- Tudo bem... se você quer assim! – Lílian falou.

- Nós respeitamos seu silêncio. – Emilly falou, ainda mirando-a preocupada.

- Mas... Lily... – Gween virou-se para ela, voltando ao tom normalmente malicioso. – Você estava realmente muito brava com Tiago, antes de desmaiar. Até eu fiquei surpresa, e olha que eu sou acostumada com seus ataques histéricos! – comentou, risonha.

Lílian lançou um olhar emburrado para Gween antes de responder:

- Eu fiz o que eu deveria fazer. Você também foi muito desdenhosa com Black.

- Mas o que ele fez pra você? – perguntou Emilly, entrando na conversa. – Sirius foi um idiota com Gween.

- Ele... ele existe. – Lílian murmurou, fechando os olhos, como se fosse algo muito difícil de dizer.

- E exerce algum tipo de... humm... – Gween parou, pensando em qual era a melhor palavra. Se não fosse muito forte, nem muito explícita, talvez conseguisse arrancar alguma coisa da amiga. – _Influência_ sobre você?

- Eu... não... eu... acho... – a garota começou a ruborizar levemente, lançando um olhar apavorado às amigas.

- Lily! – Emilly perguntou, levemente risonha, tentando conter o riso. – Você está apaixonada pelo Potter?

- De... de onde você tirou isso? – o rubor no rosto de Lílian foi substituído por uma palidez. – Não!

- Lílian Evans! – Emilly retrucou, agora fazendo muito esforço para conter o riso.

- DROGA! – Lílian falou. – Sim, estou apaixonada pelo imbecil! – confessou, jogando-se na cama.

- Lily, isso é... – começou Emilly, mas foi interrompida.

- UM DESASTRE! – a garota exclamou.

- Calma, Lílian, não é tão terrível... – Gween tentou se fazer presente, mas foi interrompida com a mesma fúria que Emilly também fora.

- É sim! – a garota respondeu. – Eu tenho duas opções: ou eu posso morrer afogada no lago da Lula Gigante, ou botar fogo no castelo e morrer queimada, ou mesmo pelo excesso de fumaça.

- Ou você pode simplesmente sorrir pra ele da próxima vez que ele olhar pra você... – começou Emilly.

- E jogar ele contra a parede beijando-o exatamente no mesmo momento! – Gween acrescentou.

- Eu já disse que você se emociona demais? – Lílian lançou um olhar triste para Gween, que ainda viajava com a possibilidade.

- Não, Lily, eu estou falando sério! – a garota continuou. – Seria surpreendente!

- E extremamente vergonhoso! – Lílian acrescentou.

- Vocês são dois extremos. Ou fica escondida no quarto e se mata... – Emilly olhou para Lílian – ou sai tirando a roupa! – e olhou para Gween.

- Ei, eu não falei isso! – Gween falou, mas calou-se ao receber um olhar intimidador de Emilly que queria dizer claramente "cale-a-boca".

- Lily, o Tiago realmente gosta de você. – Emilly começou, conciliadora. – E acho que a Gween sabe melhor do que todas nós, afinal, ela é a melhor amiga dele.

- É, Lily, ele... – Emilly lançou um olhar mortífero para Gween durante essa interrupção, e Gween calou-se automaticamente. – Tudo bem, eu...

- Então, _Lily_, – continuou Emilly, interrompendo Gween. – você pode se sentir mais segura da próxima vez que ele chamá-la para sair.

- Não, eu acho que eu não vou fazer nada... – ela falou.

- Como assim, nada! – Gween perguntou, um leve tom de histeria em sua voz.

- Como EU ia falando, você não pode ficar parada! – Emilly falou.

- Emilly, CHEGA! – Gween interrompeu a amiga. – Você não pode me impedir de falar!

Emilly começou a rir.

- E nem tenho essa audácia, amiga. – a garota comentou, risonha. – É impossível impedir você de falar. – completou, lançando um olhar superior à amiga.

Gween sentou-se na cama, levemente emburrada.

- Pronto, pode falar.

- Meninas! – Lílian interrompeu. – O problema aqui é meu! Querem parar de discutir e me ajudar?

As duas outras se entreolharam, voltando-se para Lílian.

- Então, já que ele gosta de você, você tem que aceitar a próxima vez que ele te chamar para sair.

- Ou sorrir todas as vezes que ver ele...

- Não gritar mais com ele...

- Permitir que ele te chame de Lílian...

- Mas... – e aí Lílian sentenciou, levemente emburrada, no que as amigas riram. – Vocês estão arruinando a minha reputação!

----------

- O que você está fazendo, Sirius? – Tiago perguntou, quando viu Sirius colocar um pergaminho em cima da mesa da sala comunal, vazia àquele horário.

- Nada. – Sirius respondeu, molhando a pena no tinteiro.

- Ah, não, vai ser mais um dos seus momentos filosóficos! – Tiago resmungou, levantando-se. – Vou te deixar sozinho com teus pensamentos... – completou, resmungando baixinho em seguida – Se é que eles existem...

Tiago subiu as escadas, cansado. Quando chegou no dormitório, teve uma idéia. Abriu o malão silenciosamente, e pegou a capa da invisibilidade. Desceu as escadas sorrateiramente, até ver Sirius escrevendo sobre o pergaminho. Não conseguiu chegar o suficiente perto para ler – e nem iria. Achava muita traição. Mas conseguiu ver que era uma carta. E também para quem era endereçada.

Pouco tempo depois Sirius levantou-se. Mirou o fogo, voltou, sentou-se novamente na poltrona. E Tiago concluiu que era melhor voltar para o dormitório.

Quando Sirius entrou, conferiu se todos estavam dormindo. Então abriu o malão e guardou o pergaminho dentro. Tiago ainda teve que ficar quase meia hora fingindo dormir até começar a ouvir os roncos de Sirius.

Então levantou-se e foi até o malão do amigo. Abriu lentamente e pegou o pergaminho de dentro. Leu com cuidado. E, na escuridão, declarou:

- Isso não vai ficar aqui. – dobrou o pergaminho e botou embaixo do próprio travesseiro. – Ela precisa saber disso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** viu? Vocês não morreram nesse meio, e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu apareci! Ontem foi o aniversário da minha melhor amiga, eu chorei desesperadamente (no filme e quando ela entrou) e estou muito cansada, meu pé ainda tá doendo e os meus dedos estão inchados. Mas estou aqui para postar para vocês!

Bom, eu acho que as pessoas que eu falo por MSN sabem o motivo da falta de atualização. E a maioria das pessoas com um senso de compreensão também. Acontece que eu andei com vários problemas em casa, problemas amorosos, provas demais. Fora a da BrT, que quando chove nos deixa sem linha ¬¬. E, mesmo que não tivesse, a minha obrigação com vocês é por prazer e diversão, não é pra se transformar em algo que eu não goste. E, se eu não estou com vontade de escrever e sei que vai sair mal-feito, prefiro mesmo não escrever. Recebi alguns comentários desrespeitosos sobre a falta de atualização, e fiquei realmente com muita raiva e realmente decepcionada. Pensei até em suspender a fic por isso. Isso me criou um bloqueio que me fez ficar uns 15 dias sem escrever e sem entrar no fanfiction para verificar os comentários. Então, para quem for faltar com respeito (porque nem se identificar tiveram coragem), faça isso depois de pensar duas vezes. Meu caráter rebelde e contrário não vai ficar "ohh... eu estou fazendo eles sofrerem..." com esse tipo de desrespeito. Faz, como aconteceu, eu pensar: "Ah, é assim? Então tá. Não toco na fic por no mínimo quinze dias!". E, então, gente, esse é mais um dos motivos que me bloqueou: desrespeito, que eu odeio e consegue realmente me tirar do sério. Para todos aqueles que não precisavam ler este parágrafo propriamente longo, peço minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas, como eu já disse antes, meu caráter me impediria de ficar calada.

Eu cortei uma cena desse capítulo, porque eu teria que me prolongar e aí acho que só postaria semana que vem ou na outra. Então decidi postar. Bom, o próximo capítulo está apenas planejado, eu não tenho absolutamente nada escrito. Mas durante o intervalo eu pretendo postar o capítulo dois de "Confissões para o (meu) Idiota", para não abandonar vocês. Eu também fiz um trailer de "Alvorada Voraz" (mas trailer mesmo, filmezinho, com cenas e tudo), só que ele tem 13,5mb, então não dá pra enviar por e-mail e o meu MSN anda com problemas. Quero ver se consigo deixar disponível em algum site para baixar. Ah, quase que eu me esqueço! O título do próximo capítulo é "A Razão", e será um dois mais importantes da fic. Hehe.

Bom, agora eu vou torcer para o fanfiction colaborar e vou responder aos comments, e postar logo em seguida. Vocês também comentem, pois a quantidade de comentários funciona como combustível. Do tipo: tá todo mundo comentando e faz tempo que eu não posto... então eu me esforço pra postar o mais rápido possível. Por isso, comentem, please! Bom, aos comments:

**BaBi Evans:** aha, senti a malícia do "literalmente", viu, linda? Hehe... festa da Lua tava o máximo ontem, senti muito a tua falta! Sduhasasuhas... beijos amor!

**Mari-Buffy:** má, não, PERVERSA! Auhashashuas... T/L no próximo capítulo! Mas essa já começou, né? Uhasuhasas... beijos!

**Isabela:** uhashusahuashasuhasu... é, né, brigas sempre existem... gosto mesmo, são muito divertidos! Fase de mau acabou? Impressão tua, ela só tava sendo... gentil. "As vezes, quando tudo dá errado, acontecem coisas maravilhosas que jamais teriam acontecido se tudo tivesse dado certo!", puxa, amei! Mas não é o caso. Uasuhasuhashasuas... quer dizer... mais ou menos... huasuhas... falando em J.K., já leu HP6? Muito bom, né? Me chama no MSN pra gente comentar teorias, tá? Bjs!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** suhsasuhasuhasuhashu... duas almofadinhas entah... uhasuhsauhas... valeu guria, volta sempre! Bjs!

**Stacy:** sasauhasuhasuhas... minha inspiração sou eu... uhashusahus... tá, eu sou orgulhosa, mas nem tanto. Quer dizer, não sei. Uhasuhasuhasas... pois é, também to achando que não vai dar tempo... acho que eu planejei mal. Vou mesmo acabar a fic aqui e começar outra, o que acha? Uhasuhas. Zuera! Hehe... bjs guria!

**Bi Radcliffe (você não botou nick, mas eu tenho CERTEZA que foi você! Hehehe...):** hehehe... gostou da D/G? hashasasuh... saudade do nosso tempo... e você tah no MSN agora, mas tá silêncio porque eu recém voltei do almoço e mudei o status... hasuhasuhasuhas... bjs more! Amuh t, minha xuxu gostosa! Heheheeh...

**Di-Lua Black:** valeu... hehe... que bom que gostou... bom, a Gween também é muito orgulhosa, né? E ela tem uma quedinha pelo Prewett, então... uhauhassuhahasuas... mas... quem não gosta do Tiago? Uhasuhasuhas... bjs guria!

**Jane-Granger:** obrigada guria! Hehe... beijos!

**miSs coBaiN: **eu fiquei sem telefone também... uhasuhashasu...

primeiro: quando você tiver coragem de se identificar, a gente conversa. Segundo: educação e boas maneiras são bonitas, sabia? Fiquei impressionada pela sua gentileza e humildade. Terceiro: por sua causa, me revoltei e me obriguei a ficar quinze dias sem tocar na fic e nem entrar no fanfiction. Contente?

**Bella:** é, eu melhorei até. Mas... como assim pulou da janela? oO

sério, eu fiquei surpresa quando vi você aqui de novo. Porque, se tivesse um mínimo de senso crítico, morreria de vergonha. E, bom, se eu estou perdendo uma leitora desrespeitosa, falsa, sem senso de compreensão e egocêntrica, sinto dizer, mas não faz a mínima falta. Prefiro mil vezes ficar com as pessoas que gostam da fic e que, além disso, tem a consciência de que não são as únicas no universo e que todos temos problemas. Aliás, você deve ter alguns, não?

**Enfas:** hehe... aí estão os motivos, lá naquele parágrafo longo e quase inútil... uhasuhasuhas... beijos... obrigada!

ué, você não disse que eu tinha perdido uma leitora e que nunca mais viria aqui?

**Gaby Granger:** obrigada! Para tudo sempre tem uma primeira vez! Ehehehe... e sua estréia comentando eu adorei! Beijos!

**Gabrielinha Granger:** obrigada! Nos falamos bastante por MSN, né? Conseguiu o filme? Baixou o Media Player? E agora que você mudou, como fica? Quando a gente se fala? Hehe... deu tudo bem? Ta contente? Hehe... to com saudades! Beijos!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** bom, a Gween é bem grossa quando quer, e ainda mais agora que estava desprezando o Sirius. E a Lílian, bom, ficou explicado: usava a grosseria para disfarçar a paixão... hehehe... beijos!

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** tá aqui! Gostou? Hehe... beijos!

**Giulia M. Potter:** a primeira parte vai ter 39 capítulos (sem contar prólogo e epílogo) mas ela tem continuação. Vai ter uma pós-Hogwarts, aí vem Alvorada Voraz (que vai ter três capítulos e o primeiro já tá postado), e aí provavelmente um sétimo ano do Harry. Hehe... mas Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon, a primeira parte da saga, vai ter 39. Hehe. Beijos!

**Di-Lua Black:** Ahan... Desprezo todo, a resposta aqui: paixão! Hehehe... Lily eh mesmo ESTRANHA. Isso mesmo, medo de assumir sentimentos! Hehe... a minha acabou, e como eu to passada, agora to de férias... mas como sou candidata pro grêmio estudantil (ganhamos, alias) to tendo que ir no col algumas vezes por semana... uhasuhas... e boas provas! beijos!

**Wallace:** eu já falei que te adoro? Hehe... beijão guria! Valeu pela compreensão!

**BaBi Evans: **hehe... é mesmo. Beijos!

**Gabriela Black:** hehe... tá, não vou! Beijos!

**Isabela:** obrigada guria... valeu pela força! E tá aqui o capítulo! Beijos!

**Ben Loop:** você está me deixando com medo, uhahuasuhasas... Bom, é que a BrT nos deixou sem telefone. Mesmo que a gente pague a conta em dia, que a gente use com cuidado, que esteja tudo certo, é só chover e a gente fica sem tel. Merda, ne? Por isso não postei aviso. Bom, deixa eu te explicar o ponto de vista de uma guria: a Gween deu a chance pra ele. Disse pra ele não decepcioná-la. Aí ela tava triste, o Sirius desrespeitou ela, e chegou um guri apaixonado por ela, por quem ela sempre teve uma queda. Ela saiu com ele, ÓBVIO. Estava carente e tinha alguém pronto para ajudar. Ela iria aceitar. Aí vai o guri que prometeu não machucá-la, por quem ela é louca, e, por vingança, beija a guria que ELA MAIS ODEIA. Claro que a Gween tem SIM sua parcela de culpa, mas como ela é mulher, é muito mais sensível e "fresca". E ela também é super orgulhosa, então... entendeu? Hehe. Beijos guri!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** hehe... sem problemas! Beijos!

**Bom, pessoal, esse capítulo vai pra uma pessoa muitíssimo especial pra mim. Uma pessoa que eu adoro bastante, que me apóia, fofoca comigo por MSN, que eu conheci por causa da fic, tem um jeitinho todo meigo de falar, é compreensiva e eu adoro demais! **_Agnes Wallace_**, essa fic é pra você. E pra todos os meus leitores do outro lado do oceano... hehe... Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	38. Aviso Sobre os Comentários

Sabe, eu nem queria precisar escrever isso hoje. Mas aconteceram uns problemas nas respostas aos comments. Eu sempre respondo com apenas um parágrafo. Algumas respostas eram "endereçadas" para uma pessoa que se identificou como "..." (reticências, caso o fanfiction tenha novamente engolido o símbolo). Só que o fanfiction engoliu as reticências, e então esse parágrafo de resposta pareceu uma continuação da resposta para a pessoa anterior. Só que não é. Bom, eu vou colar aqui os comentários que deram "erro", digamos assim. E, em vez do símbolo três pontinhos, vou colocar "reticências", ok? Para não haver confusão desta vez...

**miSs coBaiN: **eu fiquei sem telefone também... uhasuhashasu...

**Certa pessoa identificada como "Reticências":** primeiro: quando você tiver coragem de se identificar, a gente conversa. Segundo: educação e boas maneiras são bonitas, sabia? Fiquei impressionada pela sua gentileza e humildade. Terceiro: por sua causa, me revoltei e me obriguei a ficar quinze dias sem tocar na fic e nem entrar no fanfiction. Contente?

**Bella:** é, eu melhorei até. Mas... como assim pulou da janela? oO

**Certa pessoa identificada como "Reticências":** sério, eu fiquei surpresa quando vi você aqui de novo. Porque, se tivesse um mínimo de senso crítico, morreria de vergonha. E, bom, se eu estou perdendo uma leitora desrespeitosa, falsa, sem senso de compreensão e egocêntrica, sinto dizer, mas não faz a mínima falta. Prefiro mil vezes ficar com as pessoas que gostam da fic e que, além disso, tem a consciência de que não são as únicas no universo e que todos temos problemas. Aliás, você deve ter alguns, não?

**Enfas:** hehe... aí estão os motivos, lá naquele parágrafo longo e quase inútil... uhasuhasuhas... beijos... obrigada!

**Certa pessoa identificada como "Reticências":** ué, você não disse que eu tinha perdido uma leitora e que nunca mais viria aqui?

Sorry pessoal... beijos, e cometeeem! Hehe...

Gween Black


	39. A Razão

- Capítulo Trinta e Seis –

_A Razão_

"Porque o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gween! – a garota virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir aquele chamado urgente vindo do outro lado do corredor. – Gween!

- Tiago! – a garota foi até ele. – O que houve?

- Tome. – ele entregou-a um pedaço de pergaminho.

- O que... o que é isso? – Gween perguntou, intrigada, começando a desdobrá-lo.

- Não... não abra! – ele falou. – Quer dizer... não agora... só quando estiver sozinha, ok?

- Mas... Tiago...

- Promete?

- Tiago, o que tá acontecendo? – agora ela estava ligeiramente preocupada.

- Não tenho tempo pra explicar, meu tempo tá acabando. Eu nunca fico tanto tempo assim no banheiro, e eles sabem.

- Como assim...? – a garota estreitou os olhos. – Remo, Black e Pettigrew não sabem que você tá aqui?

- Promete que não vai abrir até estar sozinha? – ele perguntou, segurando os braços dela e sacudindo-a.

- Eu... eu prometo. – ela murmurou, olhando-o assustada.

- Tá... tá. – ele virou-se e saiu correndo. Quando chegou quase no fim do corredor, virou-se e completou. – Tchau!

- Tchau... – ela respondeu, mas ele já havia desaparecido.

- O que foi isso? – Emilly perguntou, quando Gween virou-se para as amigas.

- Não faço idéia. – ela respondeu. – Ainda estou tentando entender. – completou, no que as outras riram.

- Tá, vamos. – Lílian falou, seguindo na direção do Salão Principal. – Vocês já enviaram os convites da formatura para suas famílias?

- Eu já. – Emilly falou. – Mamãe vem, mas não sei se minha irmã vem também. Você sabe, ela é trouxa. E eu acho que se daria bem com Petúnia.

Lílian soltou um risinho irônico e depois voltou a falar.

- Petúnia agora está noiva daquele idiota do Dursley. – ela falou. – Não sei se já comentei... – completou.

- Lily anda meio aérea ultimamente. – Gween comentou, maliciosamente. – Coisas demais ocupando sua cabeça.

- Pois é... – a garota concordou com um suspiro derrotado.

**I´m not a perfect person **

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
_**There´s many things I wish I didn´t do **

_Existem muitas coisas que desejava não ter feito  
_**But I continue learning **

_mas eu continuo aprendendo  
_**I never meant to do those things to you **

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você  
_**And so I have to say before I go **

_e então tenho que dizer antes de ir  
_**That I just want you to know **

_que eu só quero que você saiba_

No primeiro momento em que conseguiu sair sem ser notada, Gween entrou em uma passagem secreta qualquer que havia conhecido com Tiago em um de seus passeios noturnos. A varinha erguida, murmurou "Lumus" e acendeu o archote que estava na parede.

Respirou fundo, encostando-se na parede. Conseguira mais alguns minutos a sós com Tiago, mas não havia sido esclarecedor.

"_Gween... ninguém sabe que você está com isso. Ninguém. E não podem saber. Você não está entendendo. Não era pra você estar com esse papel."_

A garota suspirou. Então por que estava endereçado para ela? E, principalmente, por que Tiago deu o papel a ela? Foi isso que havia dito, mas a resposta não foi menos vaga.

"_Isso vai te ajudar. E não só a ti. Mas, por favor, tente ler sem raiva. Tente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e ler como se fosse a sua primeira impressão. Todos merecemos uma segunda chance. E eu sei que teriam feito isso por mim, então não faço mais que o meu dever. Mesmo que possa acabar morto depois de ser descoberto..."_

Ela não riu quando Tiago disse isso, naqueles poucos minutos a sós antes de ela entrar na passagem. Agora, sentia um peso enorme sobre si. Já havia compreendido o motivo da carta. Só podia ser um: Sirius Black. E não a agradava nem um pouco.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia o estômago se revirar de curiosidade. Se devolvesse o pergaminho a Tiago sem ler, não teria o peso da responsabilidade, mas carregaria o peso da curiosidade e, talvez, o do arrependimento. Ah, droga! Mal não faria, não é? Senão Tiago não teria entregado a ela.

- Que se foda a responsabilidade! – exclamou, enquanto abria o pergaminho e passava a ler as linhas escritas com cuidado.

Podia quase sentir o peso do arrependimento que pairara sobre Sirius para ele escrever aquilo. Quase sentir a tristeza ou o amor exposto naquelas linhas. Quase reconhecer seu próprio erro...

E, conforme foi lendo, sentiu um aperto incômodo em seu peito, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. E, embora não quisesse admitir, sabia exatamente o nome daquele sentimento: angústia.

**I´ve found a reason for me **

_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
_**To change who I used to be **

_para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
_**A reason to start over new **

_uma razão pra começar de novo  
_**and the reason is you  
**_e a razão é você_

A reação de Emilly e Lílian foi quase a mesma. Os olhos das amigas se encheram de lágrimas conforme foram lendo aquele misterioso pergaminho que Gween estendeu a elas.

- O que... o que você vai fazer? – Emilly perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – ela falou. – Eu não... ah, droga.

- Gween... – Lílian levantou-se e começou a remexer em sua mala. – Tem uma lenda irlandesa que se encaixa incrivelmente bem para essa situação. – ela sorriu, enquanto encontrava um velho livro. Sentou-se na cama e abriu-o, passando os olhos por ele. – Não sei porque ainda uso isso aqui. Tenho todas elas vivas na minha mente. – deu um sorriso calmo a Gween e começou a contar.

"Havia uma donzela chamada Gwen. Assim como o seu, apenas sem um 'e'. Ela era de origem humilde, mas uma dama no coração e no comportamento. Tinha os cabelos tão claros quanto a luz do sol no inverno, olhos tão verdes quanto o musgo. Sua beleza era conhecida em toda a região. Embora assumisse uma postura de orgulho, pois tinha um corpo esguio e atraente, era uma jovem recatada. Como sua abençoada mãe morrera no parto, era ela quem cuidava do chalé para o pai. Fazia o que mandavam e o que esperavam e fizesse. Jamais se ouviu qualquer palavra de queixa de sua boca. As pessoas a viam, de vez em quando, passeando à noite pelos penhascos, parando para contemplar o mar, como se desejasse criar asas e voar.

"Não posso dizer o que havia em seu coração. Talvez seja uma coisa que ela própria não soubesse. Mas arrumava o chalé, cuidava do pai e passeava pelos penhascos. Um dia, quando levava flores para a sepultura da mãe, enterrada perto da fonte de São Declan, ela conheceu um homem... ou alguém que pensava que era um homem. Era alto que empertigado, os cabelos escuros ondulando até os ombros, os olhos tão azuis quanto as campânulas que ela levava nos braços. Ele chamou Gwen pelo nome. Sua voz foi como música na cabeça de Gween, e fez seu coração disparar. E tão depressa quanto um raio, eles se apaixonaram, sobre a sepultura de sua querida mãe, com a brisa suspirando ao longo da relva alta, com fadas sussurrando."

- É lindo, Lily, mas é só uma lenda. – Gween retrucou. Mas não podia deixar de perceber as semelhanças. Ela era Gween, loira, olhos de um tom de mel quase esverdeado. E ele era Sirius, moreno, os olhos azuis como o céu. – E eu não acredito em amor à primeira vista.

- Ainda não acabou. – Lílian falou. – E você não acredita que coração reconhece coração?

- Existe atração à primeira vista. O amor exige mais tempo.

- Falou o lado "femme fatale" da Gween. – Emilly comentou, risonha.

- Mas deixem-me continuar. – Lílian falou, retomando o tom de voz etéreo e continuando a narrativa. – Por mais que o coração reconhecesse o coração, não era uma simples questão de um homem e uma mulher se dando as mãos e unindo suas vidas. Pois ele era Carrick, o príncipe das fadas, que vivia no palácio de prata sob a colina que ficava o chalé de Gwen. Ela temia um encantamento, e duvidada dos corações de ambos. E quanto mais seu coração ansiava, mais ela duvidada, pois fora ensinada a tomar cuidado com os habitantes do reino das fadas e os lugares em que se reuniam. Mesmo assim, numa noite de lua cheia, Carrick convenceu Gwen a sair do chalé e montar em seu cavalo alado, a fim de voar sobre terra e mar. Queria mostrar as maravilhas que ele lhe daria, se ela o aceitasse. Seu coração pertencia a Gwen, e lhe daria tudo o que tinha."

As garotas não sabiam que, no dormitório ao lado, outra pessoa também ouvia a mesma lenda. Tiago também era louco por lendas irlandesas, e contava esta a Sirius. Porque, como Lílian, compreendia os amigos e também a lenda, e percebia a semelhança entre eles.

- Mas o pai, acordando com dores nos ossos, viu a jovem Gwen elevar-se ao céu no cavalo branco alado, com o príncipe das fadas atrás dela. Em seu medo e falta de compreensão, ele pensou apenas em salvá-la do encantamento em que tinha certeza que a filha caíra. Por isso, proibiu-a de sair de novo com Carrick. Para garantir a segurança da filha, prometeu-a em casamento a um jovem respeitável, que ganhava a vida no mar. E _Lady_ Gwen, com o maior respeito pelo pai, tratou de conter o coração. Não saía mais para passear, e preparou-se para casar, como o pai queria.

Os olhos de Gween agora estavam invadidas por um misto de sentimentos. Sonhos, tristezas e desejos.

- A primeira reação de Carrick foi de fúria intensa. – continuou Lílian para as amigas, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago entrava nessa parte da narração. – Descarregou sua raiva, com raios e trovoadas, com um vendaval soprando pelas colinas, agitando o mar. E os aldeões, lavradores e pescadores tremeram. Mas _Lady_ Gwen permaneceu sentada em seu chalé, absorvida em suas costuras.

- Ele podia simplesmente levá-la para a cidade subterrânea. – lembrou Gween. – E a manteria ali por cem anos.

- Ah, então você sabe como se faz! – Lílian exclamou em aprovação.

- É óbvio. Conheço lendas irlandesas, não sou uma completa ignorante. – ela retrucou.

- Mas é verdade, ele poderia tê-la seqüestrado. Mas Carrick, em seu orgulho, queria que ela o acompanhasse por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Sob esse aspecto, os habitantes do mundo encantado não são muito diferentes das pessoas comuns. Ao amanhecer, Carrick montou seu cavalo alado e voou para o sol. Recolheu chamas ali, que transformou em diamantes maravilhosos, guardando-os num saco de prata. Levou os diamantes flamejantes e mágicos para o chalé de Gwen. Quando ela saiu para recebê-lo, Carrick derramou os diamantes a seus pés, declarando: "Eu trouxe esses diamantes do sol. Representam minha paixão por você. Aceite-os e a mim, pois lhe darei tudo o que tenho, e ainda mais." Mas Gwen recusou, dizendo que fora prometida a outro. O dever a continha, e o orgulho se reprimia quando se separaram, deixando os diamantes entre as flores. E, assim, os diamantes se transformaram em flores.

Gween conhecia a história. Podia ver tudo, o cavalo magnífico, a mulher adorável, o homem que não era um homem, o brilho intenso dos diamantes espalhados no chão. Vira tudo isso, em sonhos.

- No dia que ela se casou com o pescador, seu pai morreu. – continuou Lílian, observando as mudanças na expressão de Gween. – Era como se o velho estivesse se apegando à vida, apesar de todas as dores, até ter certeza que Gwen estava sã e salva. O marido foi-se instalar no chalé. Deixava-a antes de o sol nascer, todos os dias, para lançar suas redes no mar. E a vida do casal acomodou-se em contentamento e ordem. Mas Carrick não conseguiu esquecê-la. Gwen permanecia em seu coração. Embora ela levasse a vida que todos esperavam, Carrick perdeu a alegria pela música e pelo riso. Uma noite, no mais profundo desespero, ele tornou a montar seu cavalo e voou para a lua. Recolheu a luz da lua, que transformou em pérolas, guardadas no saco de prata. Mais uma vez, foi procurar Gwen. Embora ela esperasse seu primeiro filho, deixou a cama do marido para recebê-lo. "Essas são as lágrimas da lua", disse ele. "Mostram meu anseio por você. Aceite-as e a mim, pois lhe darei tudo o que tenho, e mais ainda." Mais uma vez, ela recusou, embora as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelas faces. Pois pertencia a outro homem, esperava sua criança, e não trairia seu juramento. Voltaram a se separar, com o dever e o orgulho. As pérolas que ficaram no chão se transformaram em flores.

Gween deu um sorriso triste. Emilly também não conhecia a história, e estava completamente absorvida. O silencia era intenso, esperando a voz de Lílian retomar a história.

- Assim, os anos foram passando, com Carrick esperando, e _Lady_ Gwen fazendo o que se esperava dela. Teve filhos, que lhe proporcionaram alegria. Cuidava das flores e se lembrava de seu amor. Pois, embora o marido fosse um bom homem, nunca alcançava os pontos mais profundos de seu coração. E ela envelheceu, no rosto e no corpo, enquanto o coração permanecia jovem, com os desejos melancólicos de uma donzela.

- É muito triste. – Gween falou.

- É, sim. – Lílian concordou, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Mas ainda não acabou. Como o tempo é diferente para fadas e mortais, um dia Carrick montou seu cavalo alado, voou sobre o mar, e mergulhou fundo, à procura do coração do oceano. Ali, a pulsação fluiu para seu saco de prata, transformando-se em safiras. Levou-as para _Lady_ Gwen, cujos filhos já tinham filhos. Ela tinha os cabelos brancos e opacos. Mas o príncipe das fadas via apenas a donzela que amava e por quem tanto ansiava. A seus pés, ele derramou as safiras, dizendo: "Aqui está o coração do mar. Representam a minha constância. Aceite-as e Amim, e lhe darei tudo o que tenho, e mais ainda."

Gween soltou um suspiro triste, absorvida pela história.

- E dessa vez, com a sabedoria da idade, ela compreendeu o que fizera, rejeitando o amor pelo dever, simplesmente por não confiar uma única vez em seu coração. E compreendeu também o que Carrick fizera, oferecendo pedras preciosas, mas nunca dando a única coisa que poderia tê-la conquistado. E o que ela precisava eram palavras de amor... em vez de paixão, em vez de anseio, em vez de constância. Agora, porém, Gwen estava velha e encurvada. Sabia o que o príncipe das fadas, não sendo mortal, ignorava: que já era tarde demais. E Gwen derramou as lágrimas amargas de uma velha. Disse a ele que sua vida acabara. E disse também que se Carrick tivesse trazido amor em vez de pedras preciosas, se falasse de amor, em vez de paixão, anseio e constância, seu coração poderia ter prevalecido sobre o dever. Ele fora orgulhoso demais, disse Gwen, e ela cega demais para ver o desejo de seu coração.

Lílian fez uma pausa.

- As palavras de Gwen deixaram-no irritado, porque ele trouxera seu amor, várias vezes, da única maneira que conhecia. E agora, antes de partir, Carrick lançou um encantamento. Ela vaguearia e esperaria, como ele fizera, ano após ano, sozinha e solitária, até que corações sinceros se encontrassem e aceitassem os presentes que ele havia oferecido. Três vezes para encontrar, três vezes para aceitar, antes que o encantamento pudesse ser rompido. Carrick montou e voou pela noite. As pedras preciosas a seus pés viraram flores de novo. Gwen morreu naquela mesma noite. As flores sempre brotam em sua sepultura, enquanto o espírito de _Lady_ Gwen, tão adorável quanto a jovem donzela, espera e chora pelo amor perdido.

- Isso é triste. – Gween falou.

- É. A lenda acaba aqui. – Lílian falou. – Mas começa a realidade.

Emilly e Gween lançaram-lhe um olhar confuso.

- O amor. – ela falou. – O amor, qualquer que seja o tempo, quaisquer que sejam os obstáculos, sempre dura. Eles apenas esperam que o encantamento acabe. Depois, Gwen irá ao encontro do príncipe das fadas em seu palácio de prata, sob a colina das fadas.

- E... ele ainda não foi rompido? – perguntou Gween, tomando a angústia dos personagens, sempre vivendo e sentindo a história.

- Foi. – Lílian sorriu. – Por três vezes o amor se encontrou e aceitou. Através dos irmãos Gallagher, na Irlanda. Primeiro foi Aidan e Jude, depois Shawn e Brenna, e então Darcy e Trevor. E agora _Lady_ Gwen pode cavalgar quantas vezes quiser no cavalo alado de Carrick. – ela continuou, os olhos sonhadores. – Juntos, por mar e terra, por toda a eternidade.

- Você acha que, então, eu tenho que... hum... – Gween desviou o olhar. – Engolir meu orgulho?

- Eu acho que você já deveria ter feito isso. – Lílian respondeu com um sorriso.

**I´m sorry that I hurt you **

_Desculpe ter te machucado_

**It´s something I must live with everyday **

_E algo com o qual tenho que conviver todo dia  
_**And all the pain I put you through **

_e toda dor que te causei  
_**I wish that I could take it all away **

_desejava sumir com toda ela  
_**And be the one who catches all your tears **

_e ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas  
_**Thats why I need you to hear **

_e por isso preciso que você escute_

Gween suspirou.

- E você? – Emilly perguntou. – E Tiago?

- Eu... eu... não sei. – Lílian falou, baixando os olhos.

- Uma chance, Lily. Todo mundo merece uma chance. – Gween falou, sensatamente.

- É, mas... e se der tudo errado?

- Bom... "quem não arrisca não petisca". – Emilly comentou.

- E se tem chance de dar errado, tem sim. – Gween falou, séria. – Mas também tem grandes chances de dar certo. E aí, você vai ficar parada?

Lílian desviou o olhar, pensando.

- Se você não pergunta, a resposta será sempre não. – Gween completou.

- Você acha que eu tenho que falar com ele?

- Não sei. – Gween falou. – Mas ficar parada não vai ajudar. – completou, enquanto saía do dormitório.

- Ela tem razão, Lily. – Emilly falou, cautelosa.

- O pior é que eu sei. – ela respondeu. – Eu sei...

- Já dizia a música... – Emilly continuou. – "Quem sabe faz na hora, não espera acontecer."

**I´ve found a reason for me **

_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
_**To change who I used to be **

_para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
_**A reason to start over new **

_uma razão pra começar de novo  
_**and the reason is you **

_e a razão é você_

- Tiago... – Gween falou, batendo forte na porta do dormitório masculino. – Agora é a vez de eu fazer a minha parte.

Tiago abriu a porta, e Gween sentiu um clima pesado pairando ali. Algo levemente pensativo, sonhador. Meneou a cabeça, virando-se para o amigo.

- Eu sei que posso ser triturada, morta, esquartejada por estar fazendo isso. – ela falou. – Até porque eu não duvido da faceta sádica da Lily... – completou. – Mas enfim. Eu sei que você gosta dela, e vou acrescentar que eu também tenho um grande lado sádico e que você absolutamente não vai querer magoá-la e conhecer esse meu lado. – ela sorriu quando Tiago revirou os olhos. – Mas... não fica aqui parado, ok?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou.

- Faz alguma coisa.

- Mais do que eu faço? – ele perguntou.

- Não, seu idiota! Faz alguma coisa... espetacular. Algo surpreendente. Algo que faça Lily chorar. Algo que seja inteiramente você.

- Como o quê? – ele perguntou, agora ligeiramente alarmado. – Flores, bombons?

- Idiota! – Gween falou, revirando os olhos. – Eu também não tenho muito tempo. Algo que seja você. Tchau.

- Mas, Gween, o que... – mas a garota já tinha se virado e saído do dormitório. – Essa louca me arruma cada uma!

- Eu acho que ela acabou de desvendar todo o mistério, Tiago. – Remo retrucou. – E eu tenho algumas idéias...

**I´m not a perfect person **

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**  
**_**I never meant to do those things to you **

_Nunca quis te fazer aquelas coisas  
_**And so I have to say before I go **

_e então tenho que dizer antes de ir_

**That I just want you to know **

_que eu só quero que você saiba_

Quando Lílian acordou no outro dia, uma coruja estava batendo no vidro de sua janela. Confusa, a garota abriu a janela, e surpreendeu-se completamente. A primeira era uma coruja-das-neves, que trazia um lindo colar com um pingente de cristal prisma em formato de lírio. Depois entraram duas corujas-das-torres carregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. E, por fim, uma coruja parda trouxe uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel. Lílian mirava alarmada para tudo aquilo, quando as corujas saíram do quarto.

- Eu pensei que a história de flores e bombons fosse brincadeira. – Gween comentou, acordando, enquanto olhava os presentes na cama de Lílian.

- Você o quê? – Lílian virou-se para ela.

- Hum? Eu nada. – Gween disfarçou, pegando sua escova de cabelo. – Então, não vai ver de quem é?

- Não tem nome... – ela falou, pegando o colar nas mãos. – É lindo.

- É sim. Ele tem bom gosto.

- Gween! – Lílian virou-se emburrada. – Você aprontou alguma!

- Como você ousa? – Gween olhou para ela, ofendida. – Ah, esquece. Vou perdoar você só porque hoje é um dia especial.

- Ah, é? Que dia é hoje?

- Você vai ver. – e os olhos dela brilharam estranhamente. – Então, não vai botar?

- Eu... não sei. – Lílian comentou, nervosa. – E se...

- Ah, cala a boca. – Gween falou, pegando o colar e colocando no pescoço da amiga.

- Ei, que barulho é... – Emilly abriu os olhos. – Oh, meu Merlim! Quem mandou tudo isso pra Lily?

- Ainda não sabemos... – Gween falou, num tom falsamente inocente.

Quando o colar parou no pescoço de Lílian, ela mirou-se no espelho. Caía-lhe perfeitamente. Ela levou as mãos ao lírio entre seus seios, e levou um susto quando uma luz saiu da flor.

A luz aumentou, até formar um globo na frente de Lílian. Ali, duas pessoas pareciam dançar, ao som de uma música muito bonita.

- Eu sei que música é essa! – Gween exclamou. – É The Reason, é muito linda! – completou, enquanto traduzia a música para as amigas.

- Ei... sou eu. – Lílian falou após alguns momentos. – A garota. Sou eu. – estava surpresa. – E... e o Potter!

- Não vai ressuscitar a "Lily-odeia-Potter", não é? – Gween falou, sarcástica. – Você é apaixonada por ele e, ao que parece, ele por você.

- É, Lily. – Emilly se pronunciou. – Isso deve ter custado caro. E é lindo. Ele só faria isso se fosse realmente apaixonado por você.

Lílian sentiu-se desarmada.

- Vocês... vocês acham? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Temos certeza. – Emilly respondeu, vendo um sorriso tímido brotar no rosto da amiga.

**I´ve found a reason for me **

_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
_**To change who I used to be **

_para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
_**A reason to start over new **

_uma razão pra começar de novo  
_**and the reason is you  
**_e a razão é você_

Lílian havia recém terminado de colocar sua camisola de seda vermelho sangue quando ouviu um barulho. Estava ligeiramente desconfiada pelo fato de nem Gween nem Emilly terem subido para dormir, mas deu de ombros, virando-se para a janela. E não pôde conter um grito. Abriu a janela, os olhos chispando de raiva.

- Potter, seu idiota, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, tentando cobrir as pernas descobertas pela camisola.

- Você... você está linda. – ele murmurou, constatando que Lílian estava usando o pingente em formato de lírio.

- Saia daqui, seu besta! – ela falou. – Vá embora!

- Olha, eu tencionava dar um tempo para você se vestir, mas do jeito que você está furiosa acho que é mais provável que você se atire da janela do banheiro. – comentou, risonho. – Então não tenho alternativa...

Tiago agarrou Lílian pela cintura e puxou-a.

- POTTER, SEU IDIOTA, ME SOLTA! – ela bradou. – EU VOU CAIR!

Tiago colocou-a sentada na vassoura, atrás de si, e ordenou:

- Segura firme na minha cintura, e você não vai cair.

Com um resmungo de contrariedade, Lílian obedeceu. E sentiu os músculos firmes da barriga do maroto. Estava, e muito, brava com todo mundo. As amigas haviam abandonado-a. E Tiago estava sendo insuportavelmente pretensioso. Mas, ainda assim, ela não podia negar que certa parte de si estava gostando de tudo aquilo.

- Onde você está me levando? – perguntou, com a voz mais doce do que esperava.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – ele respondeu. – Não vou levá-la para o coração da floresta. – completou, risonho.

- Já passou do toque de recolher. – ela falou, ligeiramente aflita. – Se formos pegos...

- Não seremos. – ele garantiu.

- Mas, Tiago, é contra as regras... – ela replicou.

- Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. – ele virou o rosto para ela, sorrindo. – Senão, onde estaria a diversão?

Tiago preferiu não ressaltar que ela havia chamado-o pelo primeiro nome, mas ainda assim não pôde impedir-se de ficar feliz. Quando chegaram em determinada janela, ele entrou.

- Como... como você sabia que estaria aberta? – ela perguntou, vendo o sorriso maroto de Tiago. – Ah, esquece. – resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- Bom... – ele falou, enquanto sentava-se em um confortável sofá. – Você também pode sentar. – acrescentou, e Lílian sentou na poltrona macia na frente dele. – Eu queria conversar com você.

- Para isso não precisava quebrar metade das regras e me seqüestrar numa vassoura, Potter. – ela retrucou, voltando a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Mas aí não seria uma conversa particular. – ele falou, dando um sorriso maroto. – Como alguém consegue resistir tanto tempo a mim?

- Potter, poupe-me. – ela resmungou. – Pensei que tivéssemos passado da fase "eu-sou-o-irresistível-e-arrogante-Potter". – falou, irônica.

- E você é a Srta. Perfeição, não é? – ele olhou-a com desdém.

- Pelo menos sou melhor do que você.

- E arrogante também. – Tiago levantou-se. – E você também é cabeça-dura, acha que pode tudo só porque é monitora-chefe, histérica, sabe-tudo, egocêntrica, metida...

Lílian estava confusa. Várias coisas estavam em sua cabeça. Cenas da lenda de Gwen e Carrick, a conversa com as garotas. A promessa de tentar. "Se você não pergunta, a resposta será sempre não." A voz de Gween ecoou em sua cabeça, e ela levantou-se também, aproximando-se de Tiago.

- E orgulhosa, e petulante, e, e... – Tiago parou de falar quando Lílian, por um impulso, grudou seus lábios no dele. Mas, tão rápido quanto começou, o beijo findou. – P-por que você fez isso? – ele perguntou, quando ela se afastou.

- Eu... eu... eu não sei... – ela murmurou, em choque. – Merlim o que eu fiz?

**I´ve found a reason to show **

_Eu achei uma razão pra mostrar**  
**_**A side of me you didn´t know **

_um lado meu que você não conhecia  
_**A reason for all that I do **

_uma razão pra tudo que faço  
_**And the reason is you**

_e a razão é você_

- Lily... – Tiago virou-se para ela e começou a falar. – Você não é tudo o que eu falei, viu? Até pode ser, mas não importa, porque você é linda, inteligente, querida, generosa, gentil, amiga, leal, compreensiva, e você é tudo o que eu podia querer. Você me deu um motivo para recomeçar, pra mudar o que eu costumava ser. – ele levantou o rosto de Lílian e forçou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – O motivo é você. – ele abraçou-a, mesmo que ela ainda relutasse um pouco. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, separou-se, e segurou novamente seu rosto. – Eu amo você.

Lílian mirou-o, ligeiramente surpresa. Tiago nunca havia dito, apesar de todas as investidas. Sorriu.

- Eu também amo você, seu idiota! – ela falou, enroscando-se nele.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** E aí, o que acharam? Me puxei, né? Gostaram o fim? Eu ameeei! Lindo né? T/L demais pra quem queria... ai que meigo! Mereço bastante comments por isso, não é?

Sobre a lenda de Gwen e Carrick? Eu peguei da Trilogia do Coração, da Nora Roberts. São os livros "Diamantes do Sol" (sobre o Aidan e a Jude), "Lágrimas da Lua" (sobre o Shawn e a Brenna) e "Coração do Mar" (sobre a Darcy e o Trevor). É sério, leiam, é lindo demais. Eu me apaixonei! E a lenda é tão S/G! E T/L e R/E também, diga-se de passagem. Sabe, eu escrevi todo esse capítulo ontem. Me senti na obrigação! Hehe... então, por favor, comentem muiiiito, ok?

Bom, gente, eu tenho boas e más notícias. Mas eu prefiro começar com as más (que pra mim são boas também). Eu vou viajar. Como qualquer autora, preciso de férias. Estou indo para Santa Catarina dia 3, e só volto em Fevereiro. Como não tenho pc na praia, e não dá pra ficar digitando em Lan Houses, eu não terei como postar. Eu também odeio escrever à mão. Então não posso garantir que vocês terão novo capítulo assim que eu voltar da praia. Mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar. E, além disso...

Durante esse tempo, eu tive alguns surtos...

Postei o capítulo 2 de "Confissões para o (meu) Idiota" e estou terminando o último capítulo. Falta o fim do último capítulo, o epílogo, e a betagem de todos eles a partir do terceiro. E a beta está viajando, volta só no fim de Fevereiro, então...

Escrevi o epílogo de "Doce Desejo". Vou postar enquanto estiver na praia, SE a Lan tiver drive. E, o mais importante: vou postar assim que tiver um bom número de comentários em "Doce Desejo".

Tenho uma short D/G pronta, chamada "Inexplicável". Pretendo começar a postar quando terminar de postar "Confissões". Se a betagem de "Confissões" atrasar muito, eu acredito que começarei a postar mais cedo. A fic tem quatro capítulos, e quando o primeiro estiver no ar eu aviso aqui.

Fiz uma one-shot D/G pro I Challenge das Perversas, chamada "O Último Prato". E, sim, é minha atual menina-dos-olhos. Até a parte que apagam as luzes e começa a música (como eu sou má...), eu sigo o meu padrão normal. Mas, nessa parte, eu tive um bloqueio e fiquei dois meses sem escrever. Então, do nada, me veio inspiração (acredito que canalizada dos livros da Nora Roberts) e eu terminei a fic. E, desde essa parte que eu citei até a última letra do epílogo, eu escrevi de um jeito fora dos meus padrões normais. E adorei o resultado! E vou postar assim que terminar de postar "Inexplicável".

No domingo de Natal eu estava no pátio da minha casa com a minha família quando, absolutamente DO NADA, me veio um surto. E eu sentei e escrevi uma one-shot chamada "Bellatrix", sobre a Bellatrix (nem dava pra imaginar...). Conta porque ela é tão cruel, e porque tem tanta raiva do Sirius e da Gween. E, antes que perguntem, tem sim ligação com Amores Marotos. Não sei quando vou postar, porque não sei ainda se ela será uma fic individual ou se eu vou fazer a fic "Baú de Memórias", com o passado e alguns fatos corriqueiros (ou nem tanto) dos personagens. Mas, independente, quando eu postar eu aviso aqui.

O próximo capítulo se chamará "Sexualidade Descuidada", e é um dos meus dois preferidos da primeira parte (o outro é o que vem depois do próximo, chamado "Olhos Cor-de-Mel"). Vocês descobrirão finalmente o que estava escrito na fatídica carta... E, a propósito, ele está quase pronto. Esqueçam o que eu disse antes. Eu acho que consigo postar enquanto estiver na praia, se eu terminar o cap até segunda... só não vou poder responder aos comments! Mas, se não postar na praia, quando eu voltar eu posto com certeza!

No profile (atualizado!), vocês vão encontrar...

Capas de todas as minhas fics postadas (menos, curiosamente, de Amores Marotos).

Capas das fics ainda não postadas (sim, vocês encontrarão lá a capa de "Inexplicável", "Bellatrix" e de "O Último Prato").

Uma montagem da Lily de AM. E eu pretendo fazer da Gween também, é só ter tempo e fotos! E, por favor, sugiram alguma atriz pra Gween... já passei por Elisha Cuthbert, Cameron Diaz e atualmente a eleita é a Mischa Barton, mas não estou encontrando fotos como eu quero. Então, sugiram atrizes que sejam "a cara da Gween".

"Dreams", uma montagem S/G de um capítulo que ainda está por vir. Se eu não fizer nenhuma alteração, o capítulo é de número 37.

Uma montagem da Susan, personagem da Silverghost.

Uma montagem com Candys dos casais principais (R/E, S/G e T/L), que eu chamei de "Em Hogsmeade".

A capa que eu fiz de presente pra Tha (Thaisinha) da fic "Insinuante".

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem. E, por favor, deixem reviews... falando nelas, vamos às respostas:

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** que bom!

**BaBi Evans:** hehehe… mas se eu fizesse isso poderia tb "desestimular" alguns leitores, sabe… huasuhasuhauhas… mas... pena que não foi! Mas com ctz teremos mtas outras festas!

**Juliana:** sobre os comentários, já ficou esclarecido, né? Que bom! Bom... eu já falei contigo no msn. E a Gween não é puta. O amor dela com o Tiago não tem malícia. É que nem eu e o meu melhor amigo.

**Gaby Granger:** sim, eu explico. Mais ou menos na metade da segunda parte... uhashuasuhuhasas – risada perversa – eu sou mááááá... ops, perversa!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** asuhasuhasuhas, eu sou perversa!

**Fini Felton:** você vai saber, mais ou menos na metade da segunda parte (continuação). Huasuhasuhasuhas...

**Miss Cobain:** assunto esclarecido!

**Wallace:** hehe... obrigada!

**Isabela:** bom, eu ainda confio nele. E tenho minha teoria do R.A.B. suhasuhasuhas... e acho que o Tiago morreu sim. Depois te explico porquê. Beijos!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** é mesmo... hehehehe...

**Almofadinhas:** ok...uhasuhasuhsauhas...

**Gabriela Black:** que bom! Também gostei da entrevista! Bjs!

**Raíssa:** nem te preocupa, vestibular é mais importante! E sim, lembro sim de você. Obrigada! Super beijo pra você também!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** obrigada! Hehe... beijos!

**Sr. Reticências (...):** disse sim. Vou até procurar pra te mostrar... "Entaum, em nome do meu orgulho, fike vx com a xua fic, i sem uma leitora, pq aki, eu nau volto mais." Se você procurar, está na página 3 de 18. E pensei que você fosse se pronunciar mais... zerou de defesas?

**JhU Radcliffe:** heheh... obrigada... vai pra que nivel? xD

**Clarice:** nossa, obrigada! Depois dessa ate te add no MSN, tudo bem?

**Aileen Daw:** concordo com você! E pode ter certeza que assim que eu voltar da praia e arranjar um tempo (to já com várias saídas marcadas) eu vou ler sua fic!

**Isabela:** bom, pra não botar spoilers aqui, não posso dizer muito... mas confio nele! Asuhsauhasuhas...

**Bruna Martins:** chegou! Hehehe...

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** te recomendo, são da Marion Zimmer Bradley... hehe, obrigada!

**aRTHuR BLaCK: **não parei não, e aqui tá a prova!

**Nathália Black:** eu vou tentar disponibilizar para download .

**LuKiNhAs:** ok

**Kate Kiskin:** claro que não, inclusive tava falando com você! Heheh...

**Jeh Tonks:** nossa... assim você me deixa envergonhada... bom, eu também demorei alguns meses para conhecer o ff... na real eu conhecia, mas não tinha muita vontade de "freqüentar", uhasuhasuhsa... mas as fics da Lupin (Silverghost) me motivaram! Nossa... obrigada de novo... EU PENSO EXATAMENTE COMO VOCÊ! H/G pra livros e D/G pra fics, porque é mais "caliente"... hehehe... DD tem epílogo que eu vou postar em breve, AV tem continuação... no meu profile tem a explicação... e nessa nota também teve! Hehe... bom... sobre juntar T/L... O que achou desse capítulo? Hehehe... Beijos, obrigada!

**Eu me esforcei um monte! Por causa das reviews... escrevi dois capítulos! Então, MUUUUITAS reviews, OK? E também fui bem boazinha. Então, REVIEWS! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	40. Sexualidade Descuidada

- Capítulo Trinta e Sete –

_Sexualidade Descuidada_

**They say I'm really sexy,  
**_Eles dizem que eu sou muito sexy  
_**The boys they wanna sex me.  
**_Os garotos querem fazer sexo comigo  
_**They always standing next to me,  
**_Eles sempre ficam perto de mim  
_**Always dancing next to me,  
**_Eles dançam perto de mim  
_**Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
**_Tentam passar a mão nos meus seios  
_**Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
**_Olham para os meus seios  
_**U can look but you can't touch it,  
**_Você pode olhar, mas você não pode tocar,  
_**If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
**_Se você tocar, eu vou fazer um drama,  
_**You don't want no drama,  
**_Você não quer drama algum  
_**No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
**_Sem, sem drama, sem, sem, sem, sem drama  
_**So don't pull on my hand boy,  
**_Então, não pegue na minha mão, garoto  
_**You ain't my man, boy,  
**_Você não é meu homem, garoto  
_**I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
**_Eu só estou tentando dançar, garoto  
_**And move my hump.  
**_E mexer meus seios_

(My Humps – Black Eyed Peas)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite, depois de desfazer o feitiço de escuta, Gween e Emilly brindaram junto com Sirius, Pedro e Remo. À vitória. E ao amor. E depois as amigas subiram juntas para o dormitório, sem esperar por Tiago ou Lílian. Eles ainda precisariam de um tempo juntos. E sozinhos.

A garota sorriu. Estava feliz, radiante. Seus melhores amigos, juntos. Tudo o que queria. E, quando passou a conversar com Emilly, nem percebeu que a carta de Sirius permanecia aberta na sua cabeceira.

E as estrelas puderam ler o que estava escrito.

_Gween_

_Bom, quem sou eu pra te cobrar? Mas é só você que tem a cura pro vício. Vício de querer você, deixar meus lábios roçarem pela sua pele macia, minhas mãos desvendarem teus mistérios; de querer que você me deseje com a mesma intensidade que eu te desejo, de sentir o calor do teu corpo quando acordar, de despi-la lentamente e apreciar seu corpo nu; de viver a intensidade desse fogo, explorar sua boca e fitar teus olhos até a eternidade e mais um dia. Você é a única que tem a cura pro meu vício, que é, mais uma tola vez, você._

_Mas meus lábios ainda sentem teu gosto. E talvez seja uma maldição, e eu o sinta eternamente. Ainda sinto teu cheiro e persigo onde quer que esteja. Você é uma sombra aterradora sobre mim, teus olhos perseguindo-me incessantemente e lembrando-me da tolice de meu gesto. Impulsivo, orgulhoso. E mesmo que eu não possa mais tê-la, teu sorriso continuará sendo o meu raio de sol._

_Queria poder desfazer tudo de errado entre nós ou apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim. Nada que eu diga mudará, nem trará o longe para mais perto. E a cada hora que vivo, sem sentido, parece me fazer te querer cada vez mais. A gente passa a entender melhor a vida, depois do verdadeiro amor. Mas parece que passamos a entender o amor apenas depois da perda._

_Não sei. O amor parece ter razões até então desconhecidas pela própria razão. E eu estou me saindo um romântico tolo. Nem ao menos criarei coragem para entregar isso a você. Mesmo que a necessidade seja insuportável, o desejo esteja transbordando e o coração dilacerado. Como agora._

_Só não me provoque mais. Esse seu jeito de me provocar enlouquece, inebria, entorpece. É capaz de me matar. E a gente pega fogo, e então não tem jeito._

_Eu quis te dar o mundo, e esqueci do essencial. São palavras que você precisa. Amor, segurança. Esqueci de dizer que te amo, preciso de você e que sem você, nada mais faz sentido. E agora talvez tudo seja irreversível._

_Queria que houvesse uma nossa primeira vez. Seria lento e terno. E mágico. Então deixa eu te beijar até você sentir vontade de tirar a roupa. Deixa eu acompanhar esse instinto de aventura de menina solta. Deixa minha estrela orbitar e brilhar no céu da sua boca. Deixa eu te mostrar que a vida pode ser melhor sendo tão louca. E haverá uma primeira vez. Lenta e terna, como prometido._

_Sirius Black_

_---------_

Quase duas horas depois, Lílian chegou. Já era quase meia-noite. Mas Emilly e Gween permaneciam acordadas. As duas haviam decidido não esperar por eles na sala comunal, para não atrapalhá-los. Mas nada as impedia de permanecer acordadas para conversar com Lílian.

A ruiva narrou tudo o que aconteceu com muitos detalhes, cada vez soltando um suspiro sonhador ou de felicidade. E, quando terminou, Emilly e Gween levantaram-se e começaram a pular, soltando gritos maliciosos.

- Ainda bem que a idiota da Patrícia Coutbert está dormindo com o Malfoy... e que Alice e Frank estão se entendendo _muito bem._ – murmurou Gween. – Senão, não poderíamos fazer nossa farra!

As amigas concordaram, voltando a rir e a conversar. Menos de dez minutos depois, porém, Emilly recebeu uma coruja.

- Hum... eu preciso... é que... – a garota começou a corar.

- Você vai dormir com Remo, ok. – Gween falou, sorrindo maliciosa ao ver a garota ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Vai, Emilly! – Lílian incentivou. – E depois nos conta... – completou com um sorriso maliciosos, enquanto Emilly saía soltando um resmungo que parecia muito com "Gween é uma má-influência para você...".

----------

A porta do dormitório das garotas foi aberta sem delicadeza, fazendo Lílian, que já se encontrava de pijamas, virar-se para ela. O semblante sereno da garota entrou em choque, adquirindo uma expressão extremamente surpresa, quase admirada. Pela porta, naquele exato momento, passava seu novo namorado, Tiago Potter, e seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

- Não ficou contente em me ver, ruivinha? – Tiago falou, risonho, envolvendo Lílian e beijando-a rapidamente.

- O que... como vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntou Lílian, ligeiramente exasperada.

- Uma poção. Ela confunde o feitiço da escada, fazendo com que não sejamos reconhecidos como membros do sexo masculino. – Tiago explicou, levemente corado. – Eu sei que é meio gay, mas é a única solução.

- Hum... não tem mais ninguém aqui? – Sirius interveio, falando pela primeira vez.

- Emilly saiu. – Lílian comentou. – Provavelmente com Remo.

- E eles devem estar se agarrando no quarto de monitor do Aluado... – Tiago comentou, displicente.

- Ou algo mais. – Sirius completou, malicioso.

- Alice saiu com Frank. – Lílian continuou, ignorando os comentários dos dois marotos. – Acho que foram para a Torre de Astronomia.

- E Gween? – Sirius perguntou, esperançoso.

- No banho. – Lílian falou, vendo os olhos de Sirius ficarem ligeiramente turvos. – Cuidado, Sirius. Você ainda não foi perdoado.

- Eu sei. – ele comentou, no exato momento que a porta do banheiro se abria.

Gween passou por ela secando os cabelos, um robe de seda marfim caído desajeitadamente sobre seu corpo nu. O laço na cintura estava frouxo, dando um toque sensual à aparência, e o tecido leve e macio ajustava-se ao seu corpo com perfeição, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. O ombro esquerdo estava descoberto, e a manga caía displicentemente pelo braço. Sirius mirava-a em contemplação, imaginando como seria desamarrar aquele laço e deixar a mão escorrer pela pele clara e macia da garota. E estava realmente tentado a isso. A garota pareceu não afetar-se pela presença dos dois, largando a toalha de qualquer jeito em sua cama e escovando o cabelo em seguida. Depois, ergueu os olhos e mirou-os com atenção.

- Qual foi o truque desta vez? – perguntou, denotando um leve interesse maroto.

- Poção. – Tiago respondeu, automaticamente. – Não era para Sirius vir, mas como foi ele que descobriu a fórmula, exigiu que viesse também. – completou, envolvendo a cintura de Lílian com os braços.

- Nada mais justo. – Gween sentenciou, abaixando-se para pegar um anel que jazia abandonado no chão.

Sirius permanecia de pé, ainda entorpecido pela imagem de Gween. Quando ela se abaixou, o tecido frouxo que descobria-lhe o ombro revelou uma parte do colo, e Sirius estremeceu ao avistar a junção dos seios. Já havia passado por momentos como aquele, mas nunca sentiu-se tão desesperado por tocá-la. Talvez a insegurança que não conhecia, ou o modo como Gween agia – superior à tudo – fazia com que se sentisse como um tolo apaixonado. A garota levantou-se graciosamente, o robe escorregando um pouco mais pelo braço, mas ela parecia não notar. Sirius não pôde evitar a visão fugaz e dolorosamente tentadora da perna comprida e bem torneada da garota. Cada músculo em seu corpo parecia vibrar de desejo. E o pior é que ela não tentava seduzi-lo. Se fosse o caso, Sirius não hesitaria em agarrá-la ali mesmo, para depois levá-la a algum lugar onde pudesse concretizar suas fantasias. Mas aquela sexualidade descuidada era pura Gween. Ela sorriu e olhou para Sirius, erguendo o anel até que o maroto pudesse focalizá-lo.

- Ah. – murmurou, recolhendo o anel que lhe pertencia. – Devo ter deixado cair.

- Naturalmente. – Gween completou.

Lílian e Tiago estavam silenciosos, divididos entre os beijos discretos e os olhares direcionados à cena que se desenrolava na frente deles. Gween sentou-se em sua cama e cruzou as pernas, numa provocação não-intencional, o que acentuava seu ar displicentemente sexy.

- Não vai sentar? – perguntou a garota, e Sirius pareceu despertar, sentando-se ao seu lado. Quando é que ela iria tirar aquele robe idiota e colocar uma roupa para terminar com sua tentação, especulou Sirius. – Então... sobre o que estavam falando quando eu cheguei e interrompi?

- Nada, para falar a verdade. – Tiago respondeu. – Ah, claro! – então abriu a capa e tirou duas garrafas de dentro. – Trouxemos cerveja amanteigada.

- Tiago Potter, se você acha que só porque estamos namorando eu vou perdoar todas as suas infrações, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva! – Lílian começou, a face atingindo um tom rosado. – Eu não vou permitir esse tipo de coisa! – completou, enfática.

- Pega leve, ruivinha... – retrucou Tiago.

----------

- Humm, mas foi muito memorável quando a gente assustou o Diggory e o Chang no fim do sexto ano... – Tiago comentou, já meio bêbado, rindo ligeiramente alucinado.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Lílian adiantou-se, virando-se para o namorado. – Como assim "assustaram"? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ah, é que você e o idiota do Chang terminaram lá por Maio, menos de um mês depois que começaram a namorar, lembra?... – Sirius começou a explicar, também já feliz por causa da cerveja amanteigada. – Pois é, ele queria pedir pra sair contigo de novo...

- Mas não pediu. – Lílian falou. – Não entendo pra que ficar preocupado. – e então virou-se para Tiago. – Sabe, Tiago, estou começando a achar que você é meio paranóico.

- Acontece que ele não pediu porque no dia que ele e o abobado do Diggory iam chamar vocês pra sair... – Sirius teve que prender o riso nessa hora. – Foram presos "surpreendentemente" dentro de um armário, e só conseguiram sair no fim do outro dia, prometendo para o "fantasma" que não iriam mais incomodar vocês.

- Só que era tudo uma peça da gente... – Tiago continuou a narração. – E o fantasma na verdade era um feitiço de transparência que eu e Sirius fizemos... – ele completou. – Não é o máximo?

- Lily, você não terminou com Chang porque ele tentou abrir seu sutiã? – Gween rapidamente conseguiu deixar os dois marotos sérios, propositalmente.

- Ele tentou abrir seu sutiã? – Tiago perguntou, deixando transparecer um pouco de raiva.

- É. – Lílian confirmou. – Mas eu acertei um soco nele antes que ele conseguisse.

- E você... – Sirius virou-se para Gween. – Diggory também tentou abrir seu sutiã?

Gween levantou-se displicente, amarrando o robe com um pouco mais de força. Caminhou com calma até a porta do banheiro, e então virou-se para trás. Antes de entrar, a garota respondeu à pergunta de Sirius, piscando em seguida:

- Naquela época eu não usava sutiã.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** **ficou curtinho, mas é um dos meus preferidos. Quer dizer, eu ameeeei as duas cenas finais... asuhashuasuhasuhas... bom, eu estou aqui em garopaba beach e tá o máximo! Não vou poder responder aos comments, porque não tenho muito tempo, mas quero agradecer a todos os que estão lendo! E aproveito para dizer que quando voltar de garopaba eu vou responder a TODOS os comentários... hehehe...**

**Eu esqueci de dizer o nome da música do capítulo passado. É The Reason, do Hoobastank. Já tem quase um aninho, mas é muito linda! Falando nisso, ficou mal-configurada. Mas eu to na praia, não dá pra reconfigurar... quando chegar em porto alegre eu faço isso. E a música do início do capítulo é My Humps, do Black Eyed Peas. Porque eu ando viciada em hip hop! E Black Eyed Peas é muito bom... hehe...**

**Beijão, pessoal! E comentem, please!**

**Gween Black**


	41. Olhos CordeMel parte I Enlouquecer

- Capítulo Trinta e Oito –

_Olhos Cor-de-Mel – _Parte I – _Enlouquecer_

"Meu bem, você me dá água na boca  
Vestindo fantasias, tirando a roupa.  
Molhada de suor de tanto a gente se beijar,  
De tanto imaginar loucuras."

_(Mania de Você – Rita Lee)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso. – Lílian falou, risonha, na outra manhã.

- Qual o problema em deixá-lo um pouquinho apreensivo? – Gween perguntou, depois de soltar um suspiro de agradecimento: "Graças a Merlim um feriado para nos livrar das aulas!".

- Um pouquinho? – Lílian riu, deitando-se na cama. – Você deixou Sirius vermelho de raiva! Não vou me surpreender se Diggory aparecer de cama hoje na Ala Hospitalar.

- Não exagera... – Gween respondeu, rindo.

- Sério, você tinha que ver a cara dele!

- De quem? – Emilly perguntou, enquanto saía do banho.

- Do Black, quando Gween disse que não usava sutiã na época que Diggory tentou abrir o dela... – Lílian respondeu, rendendo-se ao riso.

- Você é cruel, Gween. – Emilly afirmou para ela, pegando roupas e vestindo-se, também unindo-se ao riso das amigas.

- Só um pouquinho. – a loira confirmou, enquanto deitava-se de costas e recuperava-se da crise de riso.

- Mas então... vai perdoá-lo? – Lílian perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. – Gween respondeu, apoiando as pernas na cabeceira da cama, ficando, dessa maneira, de ponta cabeça. Assim, virou o rosto para a amiga e mirou-a, risonha. – Digamos que vai voltar a ser como antes. Como antes de ele me beijar.

- A Senhorita Difícil? – Lílian perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Claro. – Gween sorriu. – Mas ainda assim arrebatadora.

- Suponho que vocês não estão interessadas em saber que já são onze horas. – Emilly interveio.

- Talvez. – Gween respondeu, enquanto tirava as pernas longas da cabeceira e colocava-as no chão, sentando na cama. – E então, está com fome?

- Eu... – Emilly ficou vermelha. – Suas pervertidas. Remo levou comida para o café. – completou.

- Nossa! – Gween exclamou. – Você fisgou um príncipe! – completou, brincando.

- Então a noite foi exaustiva? – Lílian perguntou, recebendo um olhar fulminante da morena. – Ei, você que deixou explícito suas intenções ao sair essa noite, a culpa não é nossa!

- Idiotas... – Emilly jogou um travesseiro na cara de Lílian e saiu rindo do quarto.

- Estou sofrendo de abstinência. – Gween comentou, dramática. – Não tenho sexo há anos.

- Talvez porque você seja virgem. – Lílian comentou, displicente.

- Não por falta de oportunidades, tenha certeza disso. – a loira completou.

- Ohh, falou a experiente. – a ruiva retrucou, rindo da expressão de Gween ante o comentário.

- Você também não muito o que falar, além dos amassos com o Tiago. – Gween respondeu, vendo a amiga corar lentamente.

- E você, tem muito mais? – insinuou Lílian.

- Quem sabe. – Gween completou, com uma piscadela marota. – Vem, vamos descer.

- Então, Lily, meu lírio... – Tiago começou, quando envolveu a ruiva com seus braços.

- Se você está falando assim, é porque quer alguma coisa. – ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

- Não seja assim tão desconfiada, amor... – Tiago desconversou, dando um carinhoso beijo na bochecha da namorada.

- O que você quer?

- Tá legal. – Tiago passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Só precisamos deixar Sirius e Gween juntos. E sozinhos. Você tem idéia de como fazer isso?

- Talvez. – a garota riu. – E Remo e Emilly?

- Remo vai falar com Emilly depois. Se todos sairmos da sala comunal, será suspeito. – ele completou, com jeito de quem entende de armações. – Então, você e Remo são monitores. A McGonagall pode ser uma boa desculpa. Mas e eu e Emilly?

- Foram dormir? – sugeriu a garota, insegura, no que Tiago revirou os olhos. – Ei, qual é o problema?

- Óbvio demais. E depois, se ela quiser ir dormir junto? – ele retrucou, experiente.

- Você tem razão. Quem sabe... – Lílian parou por um momento. – Mas isso de tarde ou de noite?

- Não importa, qualquer horário. – Tiago respondeu.

- JÁ SEI! – Lílian comemorou. – Você pode promover uma partida amistosa de quadribol entre os jogadores da Grifinória. Que tal?

- A simplicidade das suas idéias me assusta. – Tiago falou, irônico. – E McGonagall não aceitaria. E depois tem Sirius, que é batedor.

- Quebre o braço dele, ora. – a ruiva respondeu, recebendo um olhar atônito do namorado. – Que é?

- Sabe, acho que a Gween tinha razão quando dizia que você era meio louca...

- Ela dizia isso, é? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Ah, dizia. – Tiago respondeu. – Mas se Sirius estiver de braço quebrado não poderá aproveitar tanto...

- AHH! – a garota fez um gesto de comemoração. – Agora sim! – ela completou, deixando um silêncio no ar pra fazer um pequeno suspense. – Você é capitão do time de quadribol, não é?

- Até onde eu sei, sou sim. – Tiago respondeu, risonho.

- Então! McGonagall pode ter chamado você também para a reunião! – ela finalizou, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- É, até que faz sentido...

- E Emilly... bom... – Lílian começou a pensar. – Não faço idéia. – completou, derrotada.

- Isso vemos depois. – Tiago falou, enquanto trazia Lílian para mais perto. – Agora está na hora de aproveitar... – completou, enquanto puxava Lílian para um longo beijo.

- Tiago, Lily e Remo. – Emilly entrou pelo buraco do retrato naquela tarde. – McGonagall quer falar com vocês.

- Engraçado. – Remo murmurou. – Não tínhamos nenhuma reunião marcada.

- É sobre a formatura. – a garota continuou o texto ensaiado. – Como vocês são os líderes da Grifinória, Remo e Lílian como monitores-chefes e Tiago como capitão do time de quadribol, parece que vocês têm que dar algum tipo de aprovação ou discurso... não tenho certeza.

- Na sala dela? – Lílian perguntou, enquanto levantava-se e era seguida pelo namorado.

- Não, é numa sala de aula do terceiro andar.

- Humm... – Tiago virou-se para Remo. – Você sabe onde?

Remo virou-se para Emilly, numa indagação muda. O teatro era perfeito.

- Ah, eu levo vocês. – ela completou, puxando o namorado e sendo seguida pelo casal de amigos. Quando passaram pelo buraco do retrato, ela virou-se e comentou. – Muita sorte a sala comunal estar vazia! Parece que todos os casais e amigos resolveram passear.

- Sim, muita sorte. – Lílian concordou, prontamente.

- Mas... – Emilly continuou. – O que acharam da nossa pequena atuação nesse nosso "teatro"? Convincente?

- Muito. – Lílian completou. – Mas Sirius e Gween são espertos demais.

- Não sei se eles realmente acreditaram na história... – Remo comentou, pensativo.

- Enfim, não importa. – Tiago concluiu. – Só importa que eles estão sozinhos.

- Seus amigos são muito inteligentes. – a garota comentou displicente, enquanto colocava os pés em cima de um banco na sua frente.

- E suas amigas também. – Sirius completou. – E eficientes.

- Talvez. – ela retrucou. – Já passou pela sua cabeça que todo o trabalho deles para nos deixar sozinhos não tenha nenhum efeito?

- Já. – ele confessou. – Como uma das conseqüências impossíveis. – completou, os cantos dos lábios curvando-se num sorriso maroto.

- Veremos até que ponto. – a garota retrucou, enquanto avaliava o esmalte das unhas.

Em reação, Sirius virou-se e, muito rapidamente, puxou-a para seu colo. Gween sentou-se de frente para ele, e Sirius acomodou-a com a experiência de alguém que estava acostumado a fazer isso. A garota levantou uma das mãos para bater no peito de Sirius, mas descobriu-se ligeiramente imobilizada por um corpo de homem, forte e musculoso.

E excitado. Não havia a menor possibilidade de atribuir à imaginação desta vez.

- Nervosa, Gween? – o moreno perguntou, quando sentiu-a estremecer levemente.

Ela podia ouvir sua própria respiração, ofegante, e sabia que ninguém se enganaria sobre o desejo que vibrava no som.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, roçando os lábios pelo queixo de Gween, enquanto ouvia a garota suspirar. Nesse momento, torceu para que a estivesse fazendo sofrer por todas as noites em que a desejara com a maior intensidade.

- Curiosa?

- Muito.

Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Gween, cujos olhos ficaram embaçados de desejo.

- Alguma vez já se perguntou por que não terminamos assim antes?

A garota tinha alguma dificuldade de manter pensamentos coerentes na cabeça, enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Talvez, uma ou duas vezes. – e, então, apressou-se em completar. – Mas sempre estive certa da minha decisão.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça. A luz do sol que vinha da janela o envolvia. Com os cabelos desgrenhados – culpa de Gween –, os olhos na sombra carregando um brilho malicioso e o sorriso maroto, ele parecia ter uma virilidade perigosa e irresistível.

- Não... – ela forçou-se em dizer.

- Não o quê?

- Não me beije. – Gween deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo. – Se me beijar, vamos fazer sexo. Estou bastante excitada para me entregar sem pensar no que acontecerá daqui a uma hora.

- Não precisa se preocupar com o que possa acontecer dentro de uma hora. – a boca de Sirius roçou pela têmpora de Gween, alcançou o canto dos lábios. – Vai durar mais. Muito mais.

- Não, Black... você sabe que não... – respondeu. – Descobri que tudo o que faço afeta outras pessoas...

- Pode ter certeza. – murmurou ele. – Estou afetado.

O coração martelava os ouvidos de Gween, insistente.

- Eu ainda não perdoei você, Black, e não estou disposta a engolir meu orgulho.

- Sem querer ofendê-la, Gween, vá se danar.

- Não me ofendi. – respondeu ela, risonha.

- Eu quero você, Gween. Há uma porção de coisas incríveis, sórdidas e indescritíveis que eu gostaria de fazer com você.

- Ora, ora... lá se vão nossas almas imortais.

- Não me diga que está surpresa. – retrucou Sirius.

- Talvez não. Mas isso não deixa de ser estranho. E absolutamente tentador. Mas acabo de descobrir que você é importante, e eu também sou. Não apenas aqui. – Gween suspirou, antes de continuar. – O sexo distrai, se você faz direito. – ela sorriu e arrematou. – E nós faríamos.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Nem um pouco. – ela respondeu.

- Eu poderia seduzi-la em cinco minutos. – Sirius retrucou, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Não é isso que vem tentando fazer há mais de um ano? – ela respondeu. – Mas talvez conseguisse... se eu deixasse. E isso não vai acontecer até eu estar pronta.

- E devo ingressar num mosteiro até lá?

- A vida é sua. Pode ter qualquer uma que quiser. – ela estreitou os olhos. – Menos eu.

Quando Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Emilly voltaram para a sala comunal, mais de uma hora depois, já se passava das seis horas. E, por isso, a maioria dos casais e amigos que tinham tirado a tarde para passear pelo terreno do castelo já estava de volta ao aconchego da sala comunal. Os quatro recém chegados ficaram incrivelmente surpresos com a cena que encontraram. Gween e Sirius mantinham uma conversa quase amigável, enquanto jogavam Snap Explosivo – separados por uma mesa. Tiago quase chegou a sentir o gosto do fracasso subir amargo em sua garganta, mas apressou-se em acrescentar para si mesmo que tudo não terminava ali. Então, caminhou até a poltrona ao lado da mesa em que Sirius e Gween entretinham-se com o jogo, e puxou Lílian para seu colo.

- Então? – perguntou Gween, sem tirar os olhos do jogo. – Abalaram o castelo com a novidade do namoro de vocês?

- Parece que muita gente ficou surpresa. – Tiago respondeu, depois de finalizar um longo beijo. – E eu ainda não entendo porquê. Era óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lily iria render-se ao seu amor.

- Presunçoso! – ela exclamou, risonha, acertando um soco no peito do namorado, para depois se inclinar e beijá-lo novamente. Vários rostos chocados viraram-se para assistir à demonstração pública de afeto entre o casal que era antigamente o centro das brigas.

- E continuam abalando... – Sirius comentou, enquanto lançava um olhar malicioso para os amigos. Remo e Emilly também acomodaram-se em uma poltrona ali perto e agora "imitavam" Tiago e Lílian.

- Para um dos "casais impossíveis", até que vocês estão se saindo incrivelmente reais. – Gween acrescentou, entre um beijo e outro dos amigos.

Tiago puxou Lílian para mais perto, e Gween revirou os olhos.

- Tá legal, não falo mais nada. – disse, completando em seguida. – De qualquer jeito, vocês não estão prestando a menor atenção...

- Sirius, isso é meio... – Remo começou. – improvável.

- Pra não dizer impossível. – Tiago completou, sentando-se em sua cama.

- Não, não é. – Sirius retrucou, cruzando os braços. – Vocês só precisam fazer com que ela vá para a Sala Precisa no sábado à noite.

- Ahh, só isso. – Remo ironizou. – Com que pretexto, posso saber?

- E depois, quando chegar lá? – Tiago começou. – Não lhe ocorre que ela pode ficar um pouco brava por ter sido enganada?

- Vocês só sabem complicar. – ele completou, bocejando. – E o sono não me ajuda a pensar.

- Então você está sempre com sono. – Tiago completou, enquanto dava um sorriso maroto e recebia um olhar fulminante do amigo. Mas ele não podia negar: também estava com sono.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Sirius continuou. – Hoje é quarta-feira. Temos três dias para pensar em alguma coisa.

- Até que o sono não afetou a parte matemática... – Tiago retrucou, esquivando-se do travesseiro jogado pelo amigo.

- Gween é desconfiada, e é inteligente também. – Remo ponderou. – Teríamos que pensar em alguma coisa realmente...

- É claro. – Tiago lançou um olhar superior aos amigos. – O motivo sou eu.

- Pode ser uma boa... quê? – Sirius virou-se para o amigo, alarmado. – _Você!_

- Ora, é claro. – ele continuou, com um sorriso. – Eu sou o melhor amigo dela, não é? Posso querer conselhos para a festa de formatura. Em relação a Lily.

- Até que não é má idéia... – Remo concordou. – Gween prontamente iria encontrá-lo, a qualquer horário, Tiago. Isso pode dar certo.

- Mas é claro que não! – Sirius retrucou. – Então conte a verdade a ela. É mais provável que ela queira encontrar a mim do que a você.

- Olha, o cachorrinho está com ciúmes... – Tiago provocou.

- Cala a boca, veado. – Sirius respondeu, rindo da expressão do amigo.

- CERVO, é CERVO! – Tiago retrucou, fechando a cara.

- Mas venhamos e convenhamos, Sirius. – Remo continuou. – É a melhor solução. Tente engolir esse seu...

- Não estou com ciúmes! – respondeu antes que Remo pudesse terminar a frase.

- Eu ia dizer exatamente isso. – ironizou o amigo, enquanto um travesseiro acertava em cheio seu rosto.

Gween sentou-se na cama, ouvindo a respiração profunda e pesada das amigas, ritmada pelo sono. O relógio de cabeceira apitou, indicando que já eram meia noite. Mas Morpheus parecia ter se esquecido dela. Deu um suspiro cansado, enquanto empurrava o lençol para o lado e se levantava. Pegou seu robe de seda marfim e vestiu-o por cima da confortável camisola de algodão, e em seguida dirigiu-se para o malão, onde pegou um diskman enfeitiçado – que permitia o uso dentro de Hogwarts. Então dirigiu-se para a porta do dormitório e desceu as escadas silenciosamente.

Quando chegou na sala comunal, encontrou-a acolhedoramente vazia, e sentou-se na grande poltrona que ficava na frente da lareira. Passou a observar a misteriosa dança das chamas, enquanto deixava a mente vagar sem rumo. Ou pelo menos por enquanto.

As notas da música começaram a invadir seus ouvidos, e ela sorriu. Era uma música maravilhosa.

**This vacation's useless, these white pills aren't king**

_Essas férias foram em vão, essas pílulas brancas não são gentis_

**I've given a lot of thought on this thirteen hour drive**

_Eu dei muita importância a esse percurso de 13 horas_

**I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past eight or nine**

_Eu perdi o concreto rachado onde nós passamos 8 ou 9_

**And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights**

_E vagarosamente terminamos rindo no brilho das nossas imaginações_

**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have**

_Eu dei muita importância às noites que nós costumávamos ter_

Não demorou muito tempo e Tiago apareceu no começo da escada. Gween virou-se para ele, sorrindo em seguida. O amigo parecia ser tudo o que precisava naquele momento...

Tiago desceu, esfregando os olhos. Sem nenhuma palavra, sentou-se ao lado da garota, enquanto observava-a tirar os fones e, após um feitiço de isolamento sonoro, programar para os dois ouvirem.

- Insônia também? – ela perguntou, risonha.

- A festa de formatura tem me tirado o sono. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso constrangido. – Eu não sei dançar.

- TIAGO POTTER! – a garota falou, rindo da expressão do amigo. – Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não acredito mesmo!

- Tá legal, o meu próprio pensamento sobre a minha ignorância no assunto já era o suficiente para fazer com que eu me sentisse humilhado. – ele confessou. – Mas você ajudou muito. Agora não estou me sentindo apenas humilhado, me sinto um idiota.

A garota começou a rir, enquanto levantava-se e puxava Tiago.

- Vamos acertar isso agora. – disse ela. – Vamos, ponha essa mão aqui. – começou, colocando uma mão do amigo em sua cintura. – Agora, segure minha mão com a outra mão. – disse, enquanto Tiago obedecia, e ela pousava a mão livre no ombro do amigo. – Agora observe meus pés. É assim que se faz.

- Calma, calma. – ele pediu. – Mais devagar.

- Tudo bem. – disse Gween, diminuindo a velocidade. – Ai! Cuidado com os meus pés!

- Desculpa. – Tiago falou, levemente corado.

- Mas você que terá de guiar. Não Lily. – ela falou. – Então agora, pegue minha mão. E conduza.

- Como assim? – alarmado, ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Não é tão difícil! É só você se esforçar!

**The days have come and gone, our lives when but so fast**

_Os dias têm ido e vindo, nossas vidas têm passado tão rápido_

**I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor**

_Eu me lembro vagamente de estar suspirando no chão do seu quarto_

**Where I laid and told you but you sweared you loved me more**

_Onde eu deitei e disse que te amava, mas você jurou que me amava mais_

Gween desabou rindo na grande poltrona que estivera sentada antes de começar a ensinar Tiago a dançar. Mas depois levantou os olhos para o amigo, que continuava a repetir os passos que ele havia recém aprendido, e falou:

- Você já sabe dançar alguma coisa.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Tiago respondeu, ligeiramente irônico.

- Agora é só treinar. – ela acrescentou, observando o amigo desabar na poltrona ao lado dela.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou me esforçar. – completou, com uma pontada de descontentamento.

- Quero ver você arrasar no dia, ok?

Tiago suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, escutando os acordes da música. Até que Tiago virou-se para ela e perguntou:

- Você está aqui por causa de Sirius, não é?

Gween abriu a boca uma vez, mas logo depois tornou a fechá-la. Em seguida, respondeu:

- Não adianta negar, não é? – ela encolheu-se na poltrona. – Você sempre sabe.

- É, eu sempre sei. Porque sou seu melhor amigo. – ele sorriu. – E você vai ficar de braços cruzados?

- Como assim?

- Sirius é louco por você. – ele respondeu, recebendo um olhar cético. – É verdade. Ele gosta de você, assim como eu gosto da Lily. Só que ele é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

- Grande porra, então. – a garota concluiu, levantando-se e abraçando a si mesma. – Eu não ligo.

- Liga sim. Você se importa com tudo isso, mais que quer demonstrar. – Tiago suspirou. – E mais até do que admite se importar.

**Do you care if I don't know what to say**

_Você se importa se eu não sei o que dizer?_

**Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me**

_Você vai dormir esta noite ou você vai pensar em mim?_

**Will I shake this off pretend its all okay**

_Eu irei esquecer isso, fingir que está tudo bem_

**That there someone out there who feels just like me**

_Que existe alguém lá fora que se sente exatamente como eu_

**There is**

_Existe_

- Eu sou tão óbvia assim? – perguntou, virando-se para ele, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Droga! – ele falou, levantando-se num pulo e correndo para abraçá-la. – Gween, não há motivo para você ficar assim. Absolutamente nenhum motivo.

- Oh, não. – a garota ironizou. – Patrícia Coutbert te diz alguma coisa?

- Fábio Prewett responde a pergunta?

Gween suspirou, apoiando o rosto no ombro do amigo.

- Não importa o que eu faça, o que eu prometa, eu sempre volto a pensar nele. Eu tento esquecer, fingir que tá tudo bem. Mas não tá, nunca está. – ela deu um sorriso triste, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas no ombro da camiseta do pijama de Tiago. – Por que eu tenho que me deixar levar tão fácil?

- Desculpe te desiludir, mas você não se deixa levar tão fácil. – ele respondeu, erguendo a mão e passando pelos cabelos lisos da amiga. – É difícil, orgulhosa e teimosa, e isso não é um elogio. E isso te impede de te deixar levar.

- Eu faço os outros pensarem isso. – ela suspirou. – Mas na verdade, toda a auto-confiança é apenas uma defesa. Um escudo que impede que os outros vejam a verdadeira Gween, com toda a sua fragilidade e necessidade.

- Eu sei disso. E sei muito bem. – ele pousou as mãos na cabeça da amiga. – Te conheço há alguns anos, garota. – completou, divertido.

- Algumas vezes eu me pego pensando nele. – ela fechou os olhos e confessou. – Tá legal. Muitas vezes eu me pego pensando nele. Se tudo não é passageiro, se tudo não é superficial. Se tudo o que ele diz é verdade... se eu posso confiar. Às vezes eu também paro e penso que tudo está passando tão rápido... e se eu posso realmente me entregar. Fico pensando se ele vai dormir ou se vai pensar em mim. Se quando ele sonha, sou eu que estou lá.

**Those notes you wrote me, I've kept them all**

_Estas cartas que você me escreveu, eu guardei todas elas_

**I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall**

_Eu dei muita importância a como escrevê-las de volta_

**With every single letter in every single word there**

_Cada letra em cada palavra ali_

**Will be a hidden message about a boy that's loves a girl**

_Deve haver uma mensagem escondida sobre um rapaz que ama uma garota_

Tiago sentiu que Gween estava colocando tudo para fora. Ela iria se sentir melhor. Voltou a afagar os cabelos da amiga, enquanto voltava a ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer.

- Quando eu li a carta que Sirius escreveu, eu pude sentir o gosto do arrependimento. Eu a tenho guardada, e às vezes ainda pego para ler, e sinto as lágrimas caírem. É muito difícil, Tiago. É difícil e é complicado. É ruim, também. É ruim não ter segurança, não saber se é verdade ou não.

- Também é difícil para Sirius. Não é fácil se apaixonar por você, o tipo de mulher que atrai homens e inspira fantasias. – ele escutou um riso abafado. – É verdade.

- É isso que ele sente. – ela parou de rir, voltando a deixar as lágrimas escorrerem. – Ele me deseja.

- Isso eu não posso negar, ele deseja você. Mais até do que você imagina. – Tiago sorriu, enquanto falava. – Mas você acha que ele se apaixonou pelo seu rosto lindo e corpo de modelo? Acha que é isso que ele vê quando olha pra você? – Gween não respondeu, apenas encolheu-se ainda mais entre os braços de Tiago. – Está enganada. Isso é o tipo de coisa que o fascina, mas não é tudo que ele vê quando olha para você. Apaixonou-se por você porque você é determinada, impetuosa e obstinada. Tem mais inteligência, coragem e afeto do que imagina. É leal, sonhadora e sempre está aqui para os seus amigos. É isso que ele vê quando olha para você.

**Do you care if I don't know what to say**

_Você se importa se eu não sei o que dizer?_

**Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me**

_Você vai dormir esta noite ou você vai pensar em mim?_

**Will I shake this off pretend its all okay**

_Eu irei esquecer isso, fingir que está tudo bem_

**That there someone out there who feels just like me**

_Que existe alguém lá fora que se sente exatamente como eu_

**There is**

_Existe_

Ela suspirou.

- Obrigada, Tiago. – desvencilhou-se com delicadeza do amigo e enxugou as lágrimas. – O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Eles vão me matar se souberem. – Tiago disse, indicando o dormitório dos marotos com a cabeça. – Sirius principalmente. – completou, e a garota sorriu. – Era pra eu dizer que precisava me encontrar com você no sábado à noite, na Sala Precisa. Assuntos do baile. – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas a verdade é que... bom, Sirius quer falar com você. Esteja presente.

Gween assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Bom... seus problemas estão acabados. – ela falou, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Você não vai ser um vexame no dia do baile.

- É... e graças a você. – ele disse, vendo o sorriso da amiga aumentar. – Então acho que posso descansar.

- Bons sonhos para você. – ela falou, dando um beijo no rosto do amigo. – Eu vou ficar... pensar um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem. – Tiago subiu as escadas, e, quando chegou na porta do dormitório, virou-se para ela e acrescentou: – Não esqueça que ele é louco por você. – quando ela sorriu, Tiago sentiu um peso se dissipar de seus ombros e entrou no dormitório, sorrindo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** eu terminei o capítulo hoje (dia que estou começando essa nota), dia 28 de Janeiro. Mas justo hoje eu fiquei sem telefone (mesmo sempre pagando a conta EM DIA, a Brasil Telecom faz o favor de nos deixar sem telefone durante algum tempo), e então não tenho como publicar. Se até sábado que vem meu telefone não voltar, eu irei postar na casa da minha tia.

Bom, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, e na verdade é integrado a esse capítulo. Eu dividi porque tenho que dar umas revisadas no próximo capítulo, então preferi postar em duas partes: uma essa semana e outra semana que vem (até lá já terei terminado os retoques). Mas está pequeno, tem apenas 6 páginas. Mas pelo conteúdo, vocês têm que me perdoar! Ele se chama "Olhos Cor-de-Mel – Parte II – Princesa das Águas". Bom, esse capítulo e o anterior não estavam no meu planejamento (bem como outros). Portanto a fic terá alguns capítulos a mais. Até agora são 41 capítulos planejados para a primeira parte (sem contar prólogo e epílogo).

Como eu prometi no primeiro parágrafo, dei um jeito de postar hoje. Estou na casa da Babi (**BaBi Evans**), porque tá acontecendo um grande evento: a **II Noitada das Musas**, desta vez na casa dela. Em ordem alfabética: a Florynha, a Mari (**Marmaduke Scarlet**), a Mel e a Tha (**Thaisinha**) também tão aqui. Tá sendo o máximo! Então eu não vou ficar abusando da boa vontade da Babi e vou postar logo isso, sem poder responder aos comments.

Mas eu quero mandar um grande agradecimento pra todo mundo que tá lendo e comentando, e dizer que, se meu tel já tiver voltado, semana que vem tem o capítulo 39 – o antepenúltimo. Se não tiver voltado, eu tentarei ir à casa da minha tia para postar, ok?

Muito obrigado mesmo! Fiquei emocionada quando vi o número 300 ali nas reviews... nossa! Sentei e escrevi um monte. Além disso, metade do capítulo 40 já está escrita. Ahh! Eu estou escrevendo uma UA. As únicas coisas que são certas são: será sobre os Marotos, mas na época atual; o shipper central será S/G, mas é óbvio que terá T/L e eu arranjarei um par para o Remo também – aliás, já arranjei; será pós-escola, e o gênero será Suspense/Romance. Eu espero já ter bastante capítulos quando terminar a primeira parte de Amores Marotos, que daí eu vou postar a UA para dar tempo de trabalhar na segunda parte de AM. Enfim... beijos, pessoal! Obrigada, de novo, a todos que estão lendo! E comentando! Vocês me deixam incrivelmente feliz! Obrigadaaaa... e comentem mais, tudo bem? Please... hehehehe... Beijinhos,

Gween Black

**Importante! Eu quero fazer uma enquete. Qual o nome que vocês sugerem para a segunda parte de Amores Marotos? Eu pensei apenas em dois... se vocês tiverem sugestões, podem enviá-las através de reviews, e se não, vocês podem escolher qual vocês preferem:**

**- Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno**

**- O Despertar do Inferno – A Filha de Avalon**

**O voto não é obrigatório, tudo bem? Beijos!**


	42. Olhos CordeMel II Princesa das Águas

- Capítulo Trinta e Nove –

_Olhos Cor-de-Mel – _Parte II – _Princesa das Águas_

"Amores da alta esposa de Peleu  
Me fizeram tomar tamanha empresa  
**Todas as deusas desprezei do céu  
Só por amar das águas a princesa  
**Um dia a vi coas filhas de Nereu  
Sair nua da praia, e logo presa  
A vontade senti de tal maneira  
Que ainda não sinto coisa que mais queira."

_(Os Lusíadas – Camões. / Canto V – Passagem do Gigante Adamastor)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite de sábado, Gween não poupou recursos em seu "ritual de beleza". As amigas estavam esperando no quarto, prontas para ajudar na segunda etapa do "ritual". A primeira já estava em curso: um longo banho de banheira – conjurada por Lily – com espuma e pétalas de rosa.

Depois de quase uma hora, a garota saiu completamente nua do banheiro. Com a ajuda das amigas, escolheu a lingerie e a roupa perfeita. Prendeu o cabelo de um jeito simples: uma mecha de cada lado unidas atrás da cabeça por uma discreta piranha preta. E, depois, passou lápis preto na parte interior e inferior do olho, acabando o visual com um rímel nos cílios – de cima e de baixo.

- Você está espetacular... – Emilly murmurou, mirando a amiga.

- Deslumbrante. – Lílian informou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada. Era exatamente assim que eu queria estar.

----------

- Nossa, isso tudo só para mim? – Sirius perguntou, quando admirou-a entrando na Sala Precisa.

Ela estava usando o vestido que ele havia dado a ela há alguns meses. Era vermelho, com um decote ousado e alças que amarravam atrás do pescoço. A seda fina do tecido caía pelo corpo com perfeição, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. E o cabelo estava preso de um jeito provocante.

- Tiago disse que queria ensaiar dança para o baile. – ela respondeu. – Não poderia vir menos arrumada.

Sirius fechou a cara, encostando-se no parapeito da janela.

- Mas fui eu que te chamei aqui. – ele falou.

- Isso eu consegui concluir sozinha. – ela respondeu. Já tinha decidido até onde poderia ir, o que queria e o que iria fazer. – Então... posso saber o motivo?

- Por que... por que você saiu com Prewett? – ele perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter.

_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões_

- Eu não deveria responder a essa pergunta. – ela falou, antes de continuar. – Mas eu saí com ele porque... talvez eu não saiba.

- Você não sabe? – ele perguntou, sendo tomado por uma raiva indescritível. – Você não sabe!

- Eu não preciso de um motivo para tudo o que faço! – bradou. – Foi um impulso, um momento, um...

- Você estava comigo. – ele falou, os dentes cerrados. – Um não era o suficiente?

- Eu não estava com você. Nada do que tivemos exigia o mínimo de compromisso, o que você confirmou no mesmo dia que eu saí com o Prewett, se quer saber.

- Então você pode sair com quem quiser e eu tenho que ficar sentado como um cachorrinho bem-comportado?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, esquecendo o que ia dizer. Em seguida, retomou o ritmo.

- Eu saí com o Prewett porque eu quis.

- Eu beijei a Coutbert porque eu quis. Estamos quites.

- Não pense que só porque você é homem isso te dá o direito de fazer o que quiser. – falou, contorcendo as mãos.

- Eu não disse isso. – ele murmurou, sério. – E nem teria a pretensão de dizer. Mas você não pode exigir nada de mim se não quer cumprir a sua parte.

- Eu? Eu não exigi nada de você, a não ser alguns beijos! – ela exclamou, virando-se bruscamente.

- É tudo o que você quer? – ele sentiu-se dominar por algo maior que raiva. – ISSO É SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ?

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE EU QUERO, SEU... SEU... ARRGH! – ela também estava dominada pela raiva.

- E VOCÊ, ACHA QUE SÓ PORQUE TEM ESSE CORPO ESPETACULAR E ESSE ROSTINHO LINDO PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER?

- SIRIUS BLACK, SEU DESGRAÇADO! Como ousa dizer isso de mim quando você é que é o destruidor de corações? Eu vou embora!

_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos_

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você_

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

- Não faça isso.

Sirius disse apenas três palavras, mas chocou-a, fazendo passar da raiva para o susto. Virou-se, contrariada.

- Isso é infantil. – ela cerrou os dentes. – Você já tomou sua própria decisão.

- E isso te deixa com raiva? Eu ter conseguido chegar a alguma conclusão sem a sua ajuda?

- Nunca esperei que você pedisse minha ajuda. – ela murmurou, calma, mas em seus olhos era possível ver toda a fúria estampada em um brilho intenso.

- Mas sempre esperou isso de outras pessoas, não é?

- Eu nunca... – ela virou-se para a porta, e instantes depois um vaso materializou-se em cima de uma estante. – Droga, Black! – ela falou, pegando o vaso e jogando-o com toda a força contra uma parede. – DROGA! Você não sabe de nada! Você não faz idéia como é! Portanto, guarde seus comentários desprezíveis e preconceituosos bem típicos da sua família para você!

- Eu não sou como eles. – murmurou o moreno, endurecendo as palavras.

- Talvez. – os olhos da garota atingiram um brilho quase sádico. – Mas não nega o sangue.

- Não, não nego. – ele respondeu. – Mas não é só de sangue que se faz uma pessoa.

- Tem razão, não é. Droga, olha o absurdo de tudo isso!

- Você viveu uma vida de absurdos.

Os olhos dela chisparam de raiva quando olharam para ele.

_Garotos não resistem_

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu_

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos_

- Você parece já ter tomado a decisão sobre o que eu sou.

- Parece que sim. E eu vou dizer o que eu acho. – ele baixou a cabeça, tornando a erguer novamente. – Você esteve todo esse tempo acostumada a vender seu corpo. Por que deveria parar agora? Um não era suficiente, não é? Pois saiba que, enquanto alguém estiver saindo comigo, não sai com mais ninguém. Gosto de exclusividade.

- Bom pra você. – ela resmungou. – Eu não sei porque perpetuamos tudo isso. Não sei porque continuamos essa discussão inútil.

- Se quiser, vá embora. Não lhe devo mais nada. – completou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Nunca cobrei nada de você. – ela mirou-o com raiva. – E foi justamente esse seu erro. Cobrar demais.

- Não me diga o que devo ou não fazer, duquesa. – ele não se mexeu. – Sabe, acho que se encaixa perfeitamente a você. Sempre querendo mais. Mimada e teimosa. _Duquesa_. – e maravilhosa, completou em pensamento.

- Não me importo com o que você pensa ou não de mim. – ela lutou contra as lágrimas. – Nunca importou.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_Eu já não me importo comigo_

- E eu não esperava que importasse. – ele trocou de posição. – Nada mais importa, a não ser você mesma, não é?

Gween lançou-lhe um olhar duro, mas não respondeu.

- Você veio de Avalon, não é? E na primeira ameaça arrancou a Suma Sacerdotisa da Ilha e trouxe-a até aqui. Até parece que você é importante.

Aquela garota estava roubando seu juízo, e ele tinha raiva, muita raiva, porque ela conseguia magoá-lo mais fundo do que qualquer um e ainda assim ele continuava apaixonado a ponto da loucura.

Mas ela permanecia muda, ouvindo ele jogar um rosário de insultos e descarregar toda a raiva em cima dela.

- Acha que é tudo-de-bom só porque veio de Avalon e recebeu os ensinamentos da Ilha, e ainda assim foi covarde o suficiente para não me contar o que Ellian queria me dizer! Você é mesmo uma idiota!

A garota continuou quieta, até que finalmente deixou-se cair numa poltrona e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Por um momento a barreira que ela tinha erguido em torno de si desmoronou, mas apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse se recompor. Em seguida, levantou o rosto e mirou-o com um desprezo cansado.

_São armadilhas e eu_

_Não sei o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço_

_Seguindo seus passos_

- Você quer saber porque eu nunca falei nada? – Sirius sentiu o peso daqueles olhos intensamente cor-de-mel sobre si. – Quer saber porque eu nunca me deixar levar? Por que eu não disse simplesmente "oh, será divertido" e me joguei na cama com você na primeira oportunidade?

Desta vez foi Sirius que permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu já te disse uma vez, e vou repetir. Eu descobri que você é importante. E que eu também sou. Já se passou o tempo que eu diria que será divertido e pularia em cima de você sem me importar com o que aconteceria depois. Mas virei cautelosa, uma vez na vida. E mais. Não queria pensar no que aconteceria depois. – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Porque, antes, eu sei que terei uma chance. Depois, essa chance pode acabar. E eu posso não ter feito tudo o que queria. – ela deu um sorriso irônico. – Você sabe o que acontece com todas as garotas que se deixam levar. Só que eu não quero ser mais uma delas. Não quero terminar chorando.

Sirius baixou os olhos. Sentia-se quase envergonhado.

- Em Avalon, você costuma descobrir qual é a alma que mora em seu corpo neste momento. A minha é de Sianna, a sua é Gawen. Estava predestinado que um dia ficaríamos juntos. – ela levantou os olhos. – Um dia. Mas, em todas as vezes que a alma de Sianna e a de Gawen desceram ao mundo, depois que se entregaram, não tiveram muito tempo juntas.

- Droga, Gween, por que você nunca me falou isso? – ele perguntou.

- Porque não era o momento. Talvez agora seja. Talvez não. – ela suspirou. – Não importa mais.

- É claro que importa! – ele falou, olhando para ela, agora apreensivo.

- Não importa, não. – ela levantou. – Parece que você não é quem eu pensava que era.

_Garotos não resistem_

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu_

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos_

- Droga, Gween! – o tom de voz tinha um quê de desespero. – O que você quer que eu faça? O que você quer que eu diga? Que quando eu vi você com o idiota do Prewett isso doeu tanto que eu me desesperei e cometi o maior erro da minha vida? Que eu não imaginava que alguém seria capaz de magoar tanto? Que eu sou completamente louco por você, e que apaixonado é um termo fraco demais?

Gween sorriu quando se aproximou. Um sorriso sincero, malicioso. E quando ela chegou bem na frente de Sirius, falou:

- Na verdade, era exatamente isso que eu queria que você dissesse. – e então puxou-o pela nuca, até seus lábios se encontrarem.

Sirius permaneceu os primeiros segundos atordoado, mas logo se recompôs e envolveu a garota com os braços. Desta vez o beijo era intenso, com uma necessidade voraz. Nenhum dos dois queria perder mais tempo do que já haviam perdido, e por isso cada um parecia querer ir mais fundo que o outro.

Depois dos primeiros minutos, Sirius passou a beijar mais devagar, sem perder a sofreguidão. Começou a deixar as mãos escorrerem pelo corpo da garota, milímetro por milímetro, enquanto a língua fazia a mesma coisa em sua boca. Estava saboreando cada tantinho dela.

- Gween, eu...

- Shhh... – ela falou, botando um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

Logo em seguida uma cama de casal de dossel se materializou no lado deles, e Gween sorriu, maliciosamente. Inusitado? Não seria a palavra certa.

Sem perder tempo, a garota concentrou-se em desabotoar a camisa de Sirius, deixando as mãos correrem por cada parte daquele corpo de homem. Depois que a camisa jazia abandonada no chão, ela não hesitou em jogá-lo na cama e sentar em sua barriga.

Sorriu. Talvez o sorriso mais malicioso de todos os que tinha dado. Estava excitada, assim como sabia – e sentia – que Sirius, embaixo dela, também estava. Os olhos brilharam de desejo, no exato momento em que os de Sirius também adquiriam o mesmo tom necessitado.

- Você já teve um momento de perfeito êxtase glorioso?

Sirius mirou-a numa indagação muda, enquanto negava com a cabeça. Ela tirou a piranha do cabelo, que caiu sensualmente em seu rosto.

- Não. – murmurou, a voz rouca de desejo.

Ela soltou as alças do vestido, deixando-o deslizar até a cama, expondo-se à apreciação do rapaz.

- Você nunca foi para a cama com uma mulher treinada em Avalon, não é?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** e aí, o que acharam? Eu, francamente, adorei. Huasuhasuhas... ficou divertido. Sei lá, eu gostei. Hehe... o próximo capítulo se chama "Finalmente", e eu acho que dentro de umas duas semanas eu consigo postar. Já tenho um terço dele pronto, mas agora estou me dedicando mais a outro projeto.

Sim, estou com uma nova longfic a caminho. Uma UA Suspense/Romance, T/L, centrada em S/G. Acho até que já falei sobre ela. Ela virá no intervalo entre AM1 e AM2, para não deixar vocês sem nada. E é a minha menina-dos-olhos, então não me abandonem, ok?

E, como estou com internet, posso responder aos comentários! Obrigada, gente. Estou felicíssima com a quantidade de comentários. Orgulhosa! Ah! Estou com tendinite no braço, então só consigo digitar com a mão esquerda (e sou destra). Então valorizem cada letrinha, ok? Uhashasu...

Muita gente perguntou o que é **S/M**. É um shipper que quer dizer **Sirius/Marlene** (McKinnon). E eu não vejo a mínima graça. Alguém teve a idéia de começar a escrever, e agora todo mundo escreve. Mas as Marlenes são praticamente iguais, e fica completamente sem graça. Quer dizer, são poucas as Marlenes que fogem da síndrome da Mary Sue! E tudo o que J.K. disse sobre ela é o nome e como ela morreu, então daria para escrever um monte. Mas não, é tudo igual. Estereotipou. Virou clichê. Enjoado. Ah, sei lá. Um milhão de vezes um bom P.O.!

Agora, vamos aos comments!

**Melina Black:** sim, dei um jeito nessa dupla de cabeças-duras! T/L é fantástico!

**Reticências:** você não espera que eu acredite, não é?

**Sabrina Bridkalview:** mais curiosa que a própria Gween? Impossível! Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou exageradamente curiosa e fico insuportável quando quero saber uma coisa! Husauhashusa... bjs!

**Clarice:** nossa! To lisonjeada... sim, eu já te add! Noós até conversamos por MSN!

**Três Asteriscos:** já expliquei ali em cima! Hehe.

**Elisa:** que bom! Eu já te add. To até tentando de novo! Hehe... valeu! E to louca pra saber que atriz é!

**Ben Loop:** tudo bem, eu entendo. Vamos conter a violência mais um pouco, mas eu prometo que qualquer coisa eu te chamo! Bjs!

**Mima E. Halliwell:** hehe... que bom que ta gostando!

**Alice Versiani:** pode deixar que eu vou! Hehe... te amo minha liiiinda!

**Janegranger:** tudo bem. Hehe. Que bom! Bjs!

**aRTHuR BLaCK:** obrigada!

**Almofadinhas:** me explica isso melhor por MSN? Fiquei curiosa! Bjs.

**PriBlack:** obrigada! É mesmo? Vamos conversar por MSN!

**Nathalia:** é mesmo... tudo bem!

**miSscoBaiN:** você vai ter! hehe.

**JhU Radcliffe:** ela se rendeu... ou não. E agora?

**Bi Radcliffe:** hehe... que boooom! Ok, ok. Bjs!

**Nanda Evans:** siiim! Hehe… que bom!

**Fini Felton:** hehe... é mesmo! Bjs!

**Eleison:** SAUHSUHASAUHASUHSUHA...

**Raíssa:** hehe... obrigada! Beijos, garota!

**Kel Gryffin:** ok, ok, te perdôo. Uhasuhashuas... siiiim, eu sei quem é Di-Lua Black! Por que você trocou de nick? Asuhhasuasuh, adorei o "povo histérico". A Lily... sei lá porquê. Porque eu queria que ela desmaiasse. Ashashsahuasuh... só pra ela sonhar. Ah, _talvez_ eu explique depois... lá pela segunda parte... que máááá... sasuhasuhsa, gostei também do jeito que juntei eles. Me puxei! Na realidade a carta é inspirada em vááárias músicas... agora eu consigo lembrar de três. Hehe... beijos!

**Mariana:** nossa, obrigada. To lisonjeada! Bjs!

**Almofadinhas:** pera, eu me perdi. Eu lembro da história do Is Mirna Off, mas Mirna é quem? Hsuhsauhas... bjsss!

**Isa:** não, ainda tem bastante coisa pra rolar! Mais uns dois capítulos, eu acho...

**Ben Loop:** eu tava sem internet. Suhsauhasuh... agora to de volta, por MSN a gente combinar a estratégia da resina, tá? Bjss!

**BaBi Evans:** babi, babi... olha lá! Ashashuasuhasuhas... você sabe que foi a maliciosa! Ashasuhasu... to planejando uma noitada! Quando ficar decidido eu aviso as Musas! Hehe... beijããããão minha linda que eu amo muitoo! P.S.: já passei da metade de Ponto de Impacto. To demorando, mas...

**Fini Felton:** sabe que eu demorei duas hrs pra me dar conta do que era "Jinhux Gandix"? hasuhsuauhas... mas consegui, o que prova que, em algum lugar, eu devo ter pelo menos dois neurônios. Uhasuhahuashas...

**Ly Black:** hehe que bom!

**JhU Radcliffe;** pois é, mas sabe como funciona a mente de um orgulhoso...

**Nathália:** obrigada!

**Mariana:** valeeu! Ele chegou, tá aqui! O que achou?

**Gaby Granger:** hehe... pode deixar!

**Mariana:** ok, computado!

**Lady Wynna:** adorei o jogo de palavras "água/fogo". Hehe... Mas eu VOU SER muito má. Como sempre xD

**Milena: **obrigado duplamente!

**Almofadinhas:** anotado! Obrigada... hehe. Ok, ok... mas leva Smirnoff, ok? Haha, entendeu? Ah, eu sou dã. Eu sei. Uhashuassa...

**BaBi Evans:** ok, more. SIIIM, em breve eu posto! Hehe... to pensando em Noitada, mas... já disse isso. Aqui mesmo. Ok, é falta de memória. Sorry. Foi o máximo aí, né? Perfeitooo! E valeu por emprestar o pc! SIIIM, THERE IS! Ashsuahashuas... valeu!

**Bi Radcliffe:** valeu!

**Japa Girl:** obrigada! Ok, computado. Hehe.

**Reticências:** tá, quando eu fizer, eu posto.

**Ben Loop: **respondido! Tá feliiiz? Eeee! Asyhasuhas... bjs!

**Kel Gryffin:** sauhashuasuh sim sim... SIRICUTICO! AMEEEI!

**Nanda Evans:** obrigada! E voto computado!

**Bom, gente, eu estava realmente afim de postar o epílogo de "Doce Desejo" e postar mais alguma one-shot que eu tenho guardada... mas, vendo a quantidade de reviews eu Doce Desejo, desanimei completamente. Sim, eu sou A chantagista-mor. Mas fazer o quê, reviews são meu combustível... hushuashuas... Beijos, pessoal! Comentem!**

**Gween Black**

**P.S.: sobre a votação. Por enquanto, até a review 318, temos...**

**Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno: 7 votos.**

**Amores Marotos – O Inferno Final: 1 voto. (Mas sabe, Almofadinhas, talvez esse título não seja tão apropriado, porque provavelmente eu vá fazer uma terceira continuação).**

**O Despertar do Inferno – A Filha de Avalon: 1 voto.**

**Continuem, pessoal. Quem já votou, não, claro; senão a votação vira fraude! Uhashasusah... mas quem ainda não votou, se pronuncie! Hehe... beijos! Reviews, pleaseee!**


	43. Finalmente

- Capítulo Quarenta –

_Finalmente_

"_O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu_

_De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios_

_Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa_

_Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo_

_Fosse a sua casa, ai."_

(O Meu Amor – Chico Buarque)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da janela da Sala Precisa entrava a pouca claridade responsável por iluminar os corpos emaranhados na cama, enquanto era possível escutar um gostoso barulho de chuva: nem forte demais a ponto de ser incomodativo, nem tão fraco a ponto de passar despercebido. Os cabelos loiros de Gween estavam espalhados descuidadamente em cima do travesseiro branco, enquanto sua cabeça repousava no ombro de Sirius. A mão dele estava descansando em sua cintura, num instinto protetor tipicamente masculino.

Sirius, ainda deitado, tapou o busto da garota ao seu lado. O que fizera por ela, o que fizera até conseguir tê-la, deitada em sua cama, era indescritível. Algo que não havia feito por ninguém antes. Mas ela mexia com ele como também ninguém havia feito antes. E talvez por isso tudo valesse a pena... não apenas pela melhor noite que Sirius já tivera.

Sentiu a comprida e bem torneada da garota – que o enlouquecera durante tanto tempo, e ainda continuava a fazê-lo – roçar entre as suas, enroscando-se cada vez mais. Sorriu, enquanto deixava a mão deslizar pela pele sedosa e leitosa da garota. Mas ela ainda estava adormecida.

**Sunday morning, rain is falling**

_É manhã de domingo e a chuva está caindo_

**Steal some covers, share some skin**

_Roube os lençóis, chegue mais perto_

**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**

_As nuvens envolvendo-nos num momento inesquecível_

**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**

_Você se enroscando ao meu corpo_

Em todos aqueles meses, ela se tornara sua maior preciosidade. Adorava cada milímetro daquele corpo. Adorava os intensos olhos cor-de-mel, e os olhares maliciosos, divertidos, superiores. Adorava aqueles lábios, com os sorrisos provocantes e os beijos entorpecentes. Adorava a maneira como ela estremecia ao seu toque, as reações do corpo dela às ações do seu corpo. Adorava o jeito que ela conseguia enlouquecê-lo, com beijos, toques, palavras. Olhares, sorrisos. Corpo. Ela era toda malícia, uma malícia quase inocente, com aquela sexualidade descuidada que fazia com que ele delirasse só de lembrar.

Nunca imaginara que alguém seria tão importante – mais até que ele mesmo. Ele não havia descoberto o limite daquela insanidade – ou amor? Ele não queria saber – faria qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa para não precisar ver mais nenhuma lágrima escorrer daqueles olhos perfeitos.

**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**

_Mas as coisas se tornam loucas, viver é complicado_

**And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew**

_E com satisfação iria pra estrada, levantaria e iria embora se soubesse_

**That someday it would lead me back to you**

_Que algum dia isso iria me levar de volta pra você_

**That someday it would lead me back to you**

_Que algum dia ele iria me levar de volta pra você_

Se pudesse estender aquele momento por toda a eternidade, sabia que faria. Era tão simplesmente perfeito. Baixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos loiros, enquanto puxava-a mais para si.

- Sirius? Você já está acordado? – ela perguntou, a voz um pouco enrolada de sono.

- Estava pensando em você. – ele murmurou, enquanto passava a alisar os cabelos atirados pelo travesseiro.

- Ah, é? – ela sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos. – E o que estava pensando?

- Estava pensando em o que fazer na próxima vez que decidirmos esquecer do mundo e vir pra cá. O que fazer para tornar tudo inesquecível.

- Já é. – ela respondeu com simplicidade, deixando a mão alisar o peito de Sirius, que não se encontrava tapado pelo lençol.

- Como posso ter certeza? – ele perguntou risonho, deixando a mão se aventurar pela barriga dela.

- Você foi o primeiro. – ela sorriu, enquanto beijava o ombro dele. – E o primeiro a gente nunca esquece.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou de uma maneira tão súbita, imprevisível, que Gween abriu os olhos e ergueu-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Inclinou-se, beijando-o mais uma vez.

- Talvez eu também te ame... – falou, dando um sorriso maroto.

Absolutamente perfeito.

**That maybe all I need**

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso_

**In darkness she is all I see**

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

**Come and rest your bones with me**

_Venha descansar comigo_

**Driving slow on Sunday morning**

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo_

**And I never want to leave**

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

Sirius deixou os dedos subirem pelo lado de Gween, delineando cada um dos seus contornos, memorizando cada pedacinho dela. Ela era perfeita. Perfeita para ele.

- Então, que horas são? – perguntou, deitando-se ao lado dele e virando-se para procurar alguma indicação.

- Por volta das dez. – comentou Sirius, displicente.

- Dez! – ela perguntou, passando por cima de Sirius e levantando-se enrolada no lençol. – Perdemos a aula da McGonagall!

- Você acabou com todo o clima, sabia? – ele retrucou, enquanto sentava-se na cama. – Que se foda a aula da McGonagall. Os exames já passaram, esquece isso... – pediu, enquanto a puxava para seu colo.

- É... talvez eu faça isso. – murmurou, enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sirius e mordiscava sua orelha. – O que você estava pensando mesmo?

- Só em um jeito de enlouquecer você mais ainda. – ele falou. – De fazer você gritar meu nome, suplicar, de torturar você.

- Então... – ela murmurou, inocentemente passando a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo. Inclinou-se e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Sirius. – Está na hora de ver se você consegue...

E Sirius deitou-a na cama, deitando-se por cima em seguida.

**That maybe all I need**

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso_

**In darkness she is all I see**

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

**Come and rest your bones with me**

_Venha descansar comigo_

**Driving slow on Sunday morning**

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo_

**And I never want to leave**

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

---------

Quando Gween entrou na sala comunal naquele dia, depois da janta, com Sirius enroscado nela, várias cabeças chocadas viraram-se para eles. Enquanto os amigos vinham ao seu encontro, foram capazes de ouvir um quintanista comentar:

- Primeiro Potter e Evans, agora Black e Cooper. Onde este colégio vai chegar?

Os dois sorriram, enquanto Lílian e Emilly adiantavam-se e puxavam Gween.

- Ei, espera! – Sirius puxou a garota para um beijo, mas ele mal começou e as outras duas tiraram-na dali. – Mulheres. – ele reclamou. – Querem saber de tudo!

- E não é só elas, Almofadinhas. – Tiago comentou, com um sorriso maroto.

- É claro que não. – Remo respondeu. – Não pensou que ia se livrar de nós, não é?

- Oh, não... – Sirius exclamou, dramático, enquanto era levado para o dormitório masculino. – O que ele tá fazendo dormindo? – perguntou, ao avistar Pedro deitado na cama.

- Ele anda saindo muito de noite, por isso anda sentindo mais sono que... – Tiago parou de falar. – Não pensa que vai nos distrair.

- É. – Remo concordou. – Como é que foi?

- Eu não vou falar nada.

- Ela é tudo que você pensava? – Tiago perguntou em seguida, ignorando o amigo, enquanto se encostava na cama.

- Já disse que não vou falar.

- Ah, qual é... – Remo pediu. – Só uma coisa.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius passou uma mão pelo cabelo. – Ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis, e muito mais. E foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – ele suspirou. – Agora vocês não arrancam mais nada de mim.

----------

- Ei, espera. – Emilly pediu. – Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você disse que vocês começaram a discutir, partiram para a briga aos gritos, você atirou um vaso na parede e vocês acabaram na cama?

- Resumindo, exatamente isso. – a garota falou, com um sorriso. – E, se querem saber, ele é maravilhoso na cama. – murmurou, deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro.

- Imagino. – Lílian comentou, maliciosa. – Black tem sua fama.

- E não é só fama! – Gween respondeu. Depois de um pequeno silêncio, ela perguntou. – Vocês não vão querer saber quantas vezes?

- Como assim "quantas vezes"? – Emilly perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Lílian.

Gween riu, enquanto virava-se e contava tudo, detalhadamente, para as amigas.

- Então imagino que você deva estar com fome. – Lílian se pronunciou, depois que Gween terminou a "narrativa".

- Na hora, você nem pensa nisso. – ela respondeu. – Mas agora... ai... eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Tá legal. – Emilly levantou-se, remexendo no malão, até achar sua capa da invisibilidade. – Vamos para a cozinha?

----------

Quando as garotas desceram do dormitório feminino naquela manhã, encontraram Sirius sentado em um dos sofás, com uma garota de cada lado. Lílian sentiu as ondas de raiva emanarem de Gween, mas surpreendeu-se com o fato de o semblante da amiga não apresentar alterações. A ruiva suspirou, prevendo alguma tragédia. Que, surpreendentemente, não aconteceu.

Gween apenas dirigiu-se calmamente até onde Sirius estava e sentou-se em seu colo, grudando seus lábios nos dele. Lílian e Emilly, de onde estavam, puderam ver com bastante nitidez as duas garotas do sexto ano se levantarem e saírem de perto, sem antes esquecer de lançar um olhar de nojo à loira. E, assim que Gween interrompeu o beijo, Sirius sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Então você não se importa?

- Com elas? – Gween deu um sorriso superior. – Claro que não. Pode manter seu fã-clube.

Inevitavelmente, os sussurros invadiram o Salão Principal, mais tarde naquela manhã, quando Sirius e Gween apareceram abraçados. Acostumados aos comentários da sala comunal, os dois apenas ignoraram, enquanto sentavam-se à mesa da Grifinória. Mas Emilly estava realmente inconsolável.

- Quem elas pensam que são? – ela bradou, quando sentou-se ao lado de Gween. – Agora vão fazer algum tipo de velório porque o Sirius está amarrado? – completou, furiosa, indicando um grupinho da Corvinal que resmungava, aos cochichos, e apontava para Gween.

- Nem dá bola, Emi. – Gween aconselhou, enquanto se servia de um empadão.

- O que vocês tão olhando? – a garota ignorou Gween completamente, e virou-se para o grupo de corvinais indiscretas. – Nunca viram não? Sai, sai daqui! – as garotas se entreolharam e foram para a sua mesa. – Hã. Quero ver só uma delas se jogar pra você, Black. Coitadas. E coitado de você se der bola!

- Pode deixar, anotei o recado. – Sirius respondeu, rindo, enquanto mordia um pedaço do seu almoço.

- Ei, olhem! – Lílian mostrou um longo pergaminho que havia acabado de receber da McGonagall. – Aqui está a lista de convidados para a festa de formatura!

- Quem foi confirmado? – Gween perguntou, enquanto passava os olhos pela lista.

- Todos os que receberam convite, ao que parece. – a garota deu um suspiro. – Acho que teremos uns quinhentos bruxos e bruxas nessa festa...

- Nossa! – Emilly exclamou. – É bastante, se levarmos em conta o número de alunos do sétimo ano.

- É. – Remo concordou.

- Ok, vamos voltar para as aulas. – Lílian chamou a atenção de todos, mas naquele momento Sirius envolveu a cintura de Gween e cochichou uma coisa no ouvido dela.

- Não, Black, eu não vou faltar à aula. – ela respondeu, vendo a frustração tomar conta do rosto do garoto.

----------

Depois que a aula terminou, os quatro marotos se juntaram para o que chamaram de "marotices secretas" quando questionados pelas garotas. Mas, depois que o tão misterioso encontro acabou, Sirius saiu caminhando pelos corredores à procura de uma garota em especial. E sentiu todo o sangue esquentar quando a encontrou conversando com Fábio Prewett.

Não hesitou nem por um instante.

Caminhou a passos fortes, puxou o braço de Gween e, quando viu que ela estava a uma distância razoável, deu um empurrão em Prewett.

- Tira as patas da minha namorada! – ele bradou.

- Qual é, Black! Nós estávamos conversando! – Fábio retrucou, dando um encontrão em Sirius.

- Conheço bem o tipo de conversa que você quer ter com ela, Prewett. E é melhor não tentar mais! – Sirius respondeu, os dentes cerrados.

- Podem terminando com o show, garotos. – Gween postou-se na frente de Sirius, empurrando o peito dele com as mãos, enquanto virava o rosto e falava para Prewett. – A briga acabou, pode ir embora. – e não parou de olhar até ter certeza que ele havia partido. Quando isso aconteceu, voltou-se para Sirius, soltando-se dele. – O que deu em você?

- Ah, tá! Você fica conversando com aquele idiota que já encostou as mãos em você e quer encostar de novo e acha que eu vou ficar quieto? – ele bradou, gesticulando.

- No mínimo deveria. – Gween respondeu, cruzando os braços desdenhosamente.

- Ah, sim, deveria ficar quietinho no meu canto deixando aquele idiota agarrar você.

- Dá próxima vez que for a Hogsmeade, é melhor comprar um óculos, porque ele não estava me agarrando. – ela respondeu, com uma calma impressionante.

- Por pouco. – Sirius retrucou. – Meu dever era ter deixado o nariz dele sangrando, _no mínimo_.

- Ah, é? – ela perguntou, irônica. – E por quê?

- Porque você é _minha namorada_ e homem nenhum olha para você. – ele respondeu, superiormente.

- Bom, querido, então acho que algumas coisas estão erradas entre nós. – ela começou a andar, erguendo um dedo, enquanto enumerava. – Primeiro: nós não estamos namorando.

- Ah, não? E o que foi aquela noite? – ele perguntou, incisivo.

- Uma noite. – ela respondeu, virando-se apenas para dar um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Surpreenda-me, Black, surpreenda-me. – ela voltou a andar, erguendo um segundo dedo. – Segundo: você não tem o mínimo direito de escolher as pessoas com quem eu posso ou não falar. – ela aumentou o tom de voz, para impedi-lo de retrucar. – E terceiro, mas não menos importante: se você pode manter o seu fã-clube, eu também posso manter o meu.

- De jeito nenhum! – ele exclamou.

- Ah, não? – Gween parou de andar, virando-se para ele. – Eu não posso manter uma conversa inocente com um amigo, mas _você_ pode sentar com um braço na cintura de cada garota do seu lado, uma mais atirada que a outra. Porque você é homem? – Gween riu. – Ah, não, Black. Já passamos da pré-história. Direitos iguais. Se você pode, eu também. E, se você pode abraçar cada garota do seu fã-clube, eu também posso dedicar o quanto de atenção eu quiser para cada membro do meu, à hora que eu bem entender.

Sirius ficou quieto. Depois de um momento, ele respondeu, simplesmente:

- Então, de agora em diante, não destine nem um pouco da sua atenção a qualquer idiota. Porque eu acabo de terminar o meu fã-clube. – Gween reprimiu um sorriso vitorioso. – E se prepare. Eu vou surpreender você.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA: **sem muito que dizer. Sei que é praticamente imperdoável a desatualização. Mas a minha vida anda uma loucura. Trabalho, grêmio estudantil (to dando meu sangue pro GEJ), um quase-namoro, colégio (sim, pela primeira vez da minha vida, peguei uma recuperação – por pura falta de atenção! E vagabundagem, porque basicamente larguei os estudos... to só saindo, só me divertindo, e não estudei pra nenhuma prova esse ano. Viu o que deu? Recuperação por dois décimos ¬¬), vida social... falta tempo pra respirar. Mas continuamos vivendo, não é?

Bom, quando vem o próximo? Sem idéias. Só tenho o título definido ("Adeus, Hogwarts"). E, antes que perguntem, é o último. Depois dele vem o epílogo. E aí teremos uma surpresa, e espero que gostem.

Ahh! O título da continuação ficou definido como "Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno", depois eu posto os detalhes da votação. Porque, para variar, to sem tempo.

Bom, eu também não vou ter tempo para responder as reviews individualmente – e como o fanfiction não anda aceitando esse sistema, vou mudar permanentemente. Quero agradecer à **Babi Evans** (hsuashuashas, sim, muiiito construtivo! Próxima Noitadaa, sim, temos que marca-la ;D), **Mily McMilt**, **Almofadinhas**, **Nana Malfoy**, **JhU Radcliffe** (haha, ou não...), **Kel Gryffin** (poxa, parece eu! Desculpe a demora, mas como eu disse, problemas a lot... espero que o próximo não demore tanto!), **Fini Felton**, **Ly Black**, **PriBlack** (pra você ver, Marlene é uma personagem que apareceu em OdF e porque citaram o nome dela muita gente acha que ela não é P.O., mas enfim... tem gosto pra tudo! Eu, francamente, prefiro P.O.'s bem trabalhadas D), **Wallace** (aah, eu te contava o resto, nem te preocupa! Mandava mensagens telepáticas! Baaahh, essas antíteses ficaram ótimas, amei o poema!), **Tha** (com certeza TU entende bem melhor que EU!), **Nanda Evans**, **Daniela**, **Raíssa**, **Reticências**, **Isabela** (pois é, to com saudades... bom, vou tentar, vamos ver no que dá!), **Reticências** de novo (vídeos para download quando o site das Musas estiver no ar!), **Devescovi**, **Isabela**, **Mariana** (eu também), **Stacy**, **Nana Malfoy** (caaalma guuuria, um dia eu posto, pode ter certeza!), **Arthur** **Black**, **Reticências** (eu até usaria, se na fic ela tivesse 15 anos assim como eu...), **Arthur** **Black** (caalma, ele chega um dia), **Wallace** (brigaada amor!), **Arthur** **Black** (não vou desistir, pode ter certeza!), **Kel Gryffin** (é, mandei...), **Reticências** e **Kel** **Gryffin**. Obrigada por terem comentado e continuem comentando!

Enfim, é isso. Um milhão de perdões. Adoro vocês. E comentem, por favor... isso funciona como um mecanismo que insere culpa no meu inconsciente e me obriga a escrever. Então, quanto mais reviews melhor!

**Beeeeeijos!**

**Gween Black**


	44. Aviso xD

**Oi, gente!**

Trago notícias boas! O capítulo quarenta e um está a caminho! Eu espero posta-lo antes das férias de inverno, e se conseguir, o epílogo vem logo na volta às aulas. (E logo depois o trailer da continuação). Mas para isso eu gostaria de um incentivo, né? Que tal comentar até não poder mais e me deixar com quase 400 comentários?

Ok, mas o que eu vim fazer aqui não é esmolar comentários (mesmo que não seja uma má idéia...). Bom, como todos sabem, a fic vai ter continuação. Mas eu queria propor um coisa... na comunidade do orkut tem tipo um "quiz", falando qual a aposta de vocês para o último capítulo. Quem acertar ganhará a primeira cena antes de todo mundo!

É só checar ;D

E eu estou vindo aqui também para avisar que eu estou abrindo um tópico sobre as apostas para Amores Marotos – O Despertar de um Inferno. Quem chegar mais próximo da realidade ganhará o prólogo e um pedaço do primeiro capítulo! Vale a pena, não é?

Bom, voltando ao quarenta e um, eu já escrevi a última cena e o epílogo. Faltam apenas algumas cenas do meio, e reescrever outras que ficaram muito cruas. Mas, quando vi aquele ponto final definitivo da fic, fui invadida pelo que eu chamo de "depressão pós-fim". Para a continuação eu já tenho alguns bônus preparados, mas para essa primeira parte pensei que não fosse precisar... mas eu estava pensando... o que vocês gostariam de ler sobre antes do fim das aulas de Hogwarts? Alguma cena em especial? Ou o que vocês gostariam de perguntar aos personagens? Ou mesmo a mim, a autora? Sugestões, perguntas, cenas, podem pedir tudo! Eu responderei todas as perguntas e selecionarei algumas idéias para realiza-las no formato de bônus!

Vocês podem pedir na review ou mesmo na comunidade, tanto faz.

Enfim... até as 400 reviews ;D (as mais chantagistas, né? Desculpem, é mais forte que eu!).

E até as férias de inverno, se tudo der certo, com o último capítulo...

Beijos a todos,

Gween Black


	45. Adeus, Hogwarts

**NOTA:** bom, eu tinha decido dedicar esse capítulo para alguém que foi (e é) muito especial para mim. Uma pessoa que me fez chorar e me fez rir. Que me fez triste, mas que, acima de tudo, me fez feliz. Lucas. Mas então eu vi que não era a hora... não mais. E logo depois vi que nunca existiria hora mais perfeita para essa dedicatória. Porque nossa história, assim como esse capítulo, marca um fim. Um fim de um amor, um fim de um ciclo. O fim da história – de ambas histórias. Mas um fim feliz: assim como a história continuará, mas em outro nível, nós também continuaremos. E, depois, vi que esse fim não era assim tão perfeito para ele. Era, mais ainda, para as Musas. Gurias, foi maravilhoso enquanto durou. Eu ainda amo cada uma de vocês. E esse é outro fim para mim. A gente pensava que era para sempre... só que agente não sabia que o pra sempre sempre acaba!

Porque, sim, daqui pra frente a história vai adquirir outro nível. E em breve estarei postando o trailler – pelo menos a parte escrita. O prólogo e a fic, não sei quando virão... Mas o epílogo chega com certeza dia 1º de Setembro. E isso não é coincidência! D E, com ele, mais informações sobre a continuação! (E até ele vocês podem chegar às 400, né!).

Eu tinha planejado postar esse capítulo dia 31 de Julho, aniversário de Harry Potter, mas uma seqüência de fatos me impediram de realizar esse desejo. Então, feliz aniversário atrasado, querido Harry! E o presente é para vocês ;D

Booom, um beijo especial, com um agradecimento enorme, pra uma guria que eu conheci há pouco tempo. Na verdade, eu conhecia de vista há vários anos, mas conhecer mesmo, só há pouco tempo. É querida, amiga, simpática, inteligente, ótima escritora, psicóloga das boas, compreensiva... ihhh, essa lista vai longe! Ahh! E o álbum dela do orkut é o melhor ;D Júúúúúúlia (donnablack), esse cap é pra você ;D Brigada pela revisão! Brigada por tudo o que tu vem fazendo por mim... já te disse né? Tu se tornou especial demais!

Enquanto isso, quero dizer que uma nova fic vai ser postada no fim-de-semana que vem! Sim, isso mesmo! Além de "Alvorada Voraz" (que está sendo reescrita), "Doce Desejo" (que falta o epílogo), "Confissões Para o (meu) Idiota" (novo capítulo online!) e "Estrela Cadente" (minha menina-dos-olhos em drama/angst), **"O Último Prato"** poderá ser encontrado sábado que vem. E é minha menina-dos-olhos em romance! Aproveitem! Ahh, e vou fazer propaganda de um fic aqui. A Alix Raven e a Maya Snape estão com um super projeto conhecido como Dark Light Project, e a primeira parte ("Albus – Uma Pequena Centelha") estará em breve no fanfiction! E eu estou tendo a honra de betar esse super projeto genial ;D

Era isso... agradecimento especial a **BaBi Evans** (espero ter respondido à altura), **JhU Radcliffe** (Confissões está atualizada, e Doce Desejo em breve ;D), **Ly Black** (obrigaaada, eu também amo a Gween, hauheueheuaeh), **Marmaduke Scarlet** (ah, amor da minha vida, você previu ;D auhheueahaeu também te amo!), **Fini Felton** (é, ou talvez não. Principalmente na continuação...), **NaNa Malfoy** (eu desvinculei AM e SdB... auaehuaehaeua), **Kel Gryffin** (bastante T/L nesse cap ;D e a continuação vai ser absolutamente centrada neles ;D aheaheauaehaeuae amei essa das cartas!), **Sir Andrew Stepking** (Gween, orgulhosa, teimosa e complicada? Imagina! Ahaeheaaeuheau...), **Isabela** (brigada pelos elogios! Sim, sou. Eu gostei de segredos sim! Bom, eu indico a Série Mortal, Doce Vingança – eu comecei uma fic S/G baseada em um sonho que eu tive, e quando eu li DV eu fiquei chocada: era IGUAL ao meu sonho! – Trilogia dos Sonhos – a Margo Sullivan é muito parecida comigo e com a Gween... – ihh, todos! Mas tenta pegar em biblioteca, porque comprar todos sai bem caro!), **Washed Soul** (ahuaheauaehea sério? Quem mais daqui do Sul é absurdamente chantagista como eu? Hauheeuahaeuaeae, brigada!), **Fini Felton, Thalita** (que bom), **JhU Radcliffe, Belle Almofadinhas Black **(isso vai aparecer na continuação, tenha certeza), **Gabriel** (ahuaeheauaehu isso mesmo), **Bia, Nayara, Nanda Evans, Sara Black Potter** (nooossa que risco você correu só pra ler a fic! Ahauaehuaehe obrigada mesmoo!), **Kel Gryffin, Keid Black** (obrigadaa, que bom! Como encontrou a fic?), e a todo mundo que vêm acompanhando a fic! (P.S.: só faltam 29!).

Beijos e até 1º de Setembro,

Gween Black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Capítulo Quarenta e Um –

_Adeus, Hogwarts_

"_Olhos abertos, o longe é perto, o que vale é o sonho!"_

(Desgarrados – Mário Barbará)

---------------------------------------------------------

- Não, você não vai fazer isso. – Gween repreendeu a amiga. – Eu simplesmente não deixo.

- Qual é, Gween, deixa a garota! – Lílian defendeu a outra, enquanto secava os cabelos.

Gween bufou, virando-se para Emilly.

- Você não concorda comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Talvez. – Emilly deu um sorriso misterioso, enquanto vestia a roupa do baile.

- Ei! – Alice interrompeu. – A única pessoa que tem o direito de decidir sou eu, caso vocês não tenham percebido.

- NÃO, Alice! – Gween pediu. – Pelo amor de Merlim, pelo menos não antes dos trinta...

- Trinta! – Alice deu um sorriso irônico. – Vou me casar fim deste ano, e nada do que vocês disserem mudará minha opinião.

Gween ainda tentou argumentar, mas Lílian virou-se com um olhar emburrado e retrucou:

- Será que não dá pra você ir para o banheiro? Só falta você tomar banho! Aliás, a Coutbert já até desceu com outro qualquer garoto que esteja!

Então, sem o que retrucar, a loira virou-se e entrou no banheiro.

- Não se preocupe com ela, Alice. – Lílian murmurou. – Se você quer casar com Frank, vá fundo! – e sorriu incentivadora.

----------

- Não se preocupem, o baile mal começou. – Sirius ironizou, constatando que fazia mais de meia hora que o baile havia começado.

- Se elas não chegarem em menos de dez minutos – começou Frank – eu juro que...

- Não termine essa frase, Longbotton, ou eu posso escolher seguir o conselho de Gween. – ele ouviu a voz de Alice, e virou-se para olhar, junto com os outros três.

Alice estava vestindo um longo salmão esvoaçante de alças finas. Ao seu lado estava Emilly, com um vestido verde de cortes irregulares e bordados inovadores. Gween vinha em seguida, com um vestido lilás de costas nuas e com uma fenda discreta – e justamente por isso sensual. E, por fim, estava Lílian, com um tomara-que-caia vinho com transposições no corpete. Se precisassem de uma palavra para descreve-las, com certeza usariam "deslumbrantes".

Cada uma dirigiu-se para seu par, e Sirius cochichou no ouvido de Gween:

- Você está uma verdadeira Musa... – Gween riu, no que ele completou. – Inspirando meus sonhos mais incitantes...

- Pelo menos espere a festa terminar, Black. – ela respondeu, no que ele abraçou-a pela cintura.

Juntos, os quatro casais entraram no salão principal e dirigiram-se a uma mesa onde estavam também os irmãos Prewett, Marlene, Lucy, Sarah e Edgar. Sentaram-se em silêncio, pois Dumbledore finalizava seu discurso:

- Então, como vencedores desse desafio que durou sete anos, vocês estão prontos para encarar a realidade. Meus parabéns pessoais para cada um de vocês. E agora, divirtam-se!

_The Three Dices_, a banda bruxa que estava estourando na rádio na época, subiu no palco e os acordes de _Dancing Queen_ levaram todos para a pista. Gween e Lílian esqueciam o resto do mundo e sentiam apenas a batida gostosa da música, impulsionando-as a continuar ali... assim como a todas as pessoas na pista.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oo-hoo)_

Depois de algumas boas músicas, as quatro amigas voltaram para descansar e tomar um refresco. _So many man, so little time_ estava terminando, e _Like a Virgin_ começava a tocar. As quatro se entreolharam e se entregaram a uma gargalhada gostosa. Logo depois Frank, Tiago e Remo voltaram à mesa, sentando-se ao lado de seus respectivos pares.

- Ei, onde está Sirius? – Gween virou-se para Tiago e perguntou.

- Não me pergunte! – o outro defendeu-se. – Ele simplesmente evaporou.

Gween lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas contentou-se com a resposta.

- Você quer dançar? – um corvinal se aproximara da garota para fazer um convite.

- Não se preocupem, eu vou me comportar. – ela disse aos amigos, enquanto se levantava e seguia com ele para a pista de dança.

- Essa garota não presta! – Lílian sorriu, enquanto sentia os braços do namorado envolverem carinhosamente seu corpo.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Sim... – ela sorriu. – E eu também.

Tiago puxou-a e beijou-a com delicadeza, quase como se ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. E, quando o beijo finalizou, ele falou:

- Venha conhecer meus pais.

E, mesmo que estivesse nervosa, sentia a mão de Tiago entrelaçada na sua e isso deixou-a segura. De repente as luzes diminuíram e um acorde diferente começou a tocar.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – perguntou o corvinal a Gween.

- Não sei... – a loira respondeu, tentando distinguir alguma forma entre os integrantes da banda escondidos no escuro.

Aos poucos, por trás deles, apareceu um garoto; ou melhor, um homem. E sua voz encheu o salão.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you 

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

You hung me on a line 

_And maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

- Quem será esse louco, hein? – o corvinal perguntou. – E será que ele está cantando para alguém? Para quem?

Mas Gween não ouviu. Entre as sombras e as luzes, ela reconheceu o cabelo escuro e maravilhosamente desarrumado de Sirius, e seus olhos tão intensamente azuis. Era para ela. Para ela que ele cantava.

Então, sem explicação, ela virou as costas para o corvinal que continuava a falar sozinho e começou a tentar se aproximar do palco. E, como todas as garotas estavam histéricas na ilusão e na esperança de serem a sortuda, isso havia se tornado uma tarefa muito difícil.

_Baby I'm a man_

_Maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Baby I'm a man_

_And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me to understand_

E Sirius também avistou-a, lá do palco. O vestido lilás, contornando aquele corpo perfeito em que queria mergulhar muitas outras vezes, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando, o rosto vermelho de calor. Ela parou. No meio de muitas outras pessoas. Mas para ele, ela lá, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando, parecia a única.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I need you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_You right me when I'm wrong_

_And maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Ela sentiu as lágrimas teimarem em encher seus olhos, e uma teimosa ainda conseguiu escapar e escorrer pela pele clara de seu rosto. Mas ela enxugou aquela e conseguiu conter todas as outras, caminhando lentamente para o palco. Lá de cima, Sirius emoldurou um "eu te amo" com os lábios. E Gween sentiu que dessa vez talvez não conseguisse conter todas as lágrimas...

Então, na frente do palco, viu Sirius se ajoelhar e puxa-la para cima também. Lá em cima, ele abraçou e cochichou "eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo..." em seu ouvido, enquanto os integrantes do _The Three Dices_ pegavam os microfones e cantavam a última estrofe.

Maybe I'm amazed Maybe I'm amazed 

_Yeah!_

_Maybe I'm amazed_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Maybe I'm amazed_

_Amazed need you_

E então, para surpresa da garota, ele ajoelhou-se novamente.

- Gween Roxanne Cooper – ele recebeu um olhar repreendedor da garota, por usar seu nome do meio, e então acrescentou – tudo bem, eu já disse que mudamos para Gween Roxy Black e... – Gween controlou o riso, mas lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém. – Ok, é melhor eu ir direto ao assunto não é? Então, hmm... você aceita namorar comigo?

O salão inteiro prendeu a respiração para ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei... – ela riu. – Se bem que, depois de passar por isso e ser lembrado eternamente como o idiota do palco, talvez você merecesse alguma recompensa, não é?

Ele sorriu, fazendo sua melhor expressão de "cachorro-quer-carinho", e então levantou-se. Ergueu-a do chão e girou-a rápido, enquanto ela ria e murmurava:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aceito!

Aos poucos ele foi parando, e então devolveu-a ao chão. Os olhos quase dourados dela miravam os azuis dele. E nenhum deles falou nada, e Sirius nem precisou soltá-la: apenas estreitou-a mais em seus braços, envolvendo-a num beijo carinhoso e cheio de amor. O primeiro com verdadeiro amor que ele dava. E ela também.

----------

- Acho que não precisamos mais ficar aqui. – Tiago murmurou no ouvido da namorada. – Os dois já se acertaram.

- Tiago, seus pais estão aqui.

- E daí? – ele retrucou.

- E daí que você não pode simplesmente abandoná-los! – ela exclamou, mas Tiago revirou os olhos. – E, de qualquer jeito, onde iríamos?

- Eu te mostro. – ele cochichou, puxando-a.

Depois de vários minutos e inúmeras passagens, eles chegaram em um quarto. Tiago abraçou-a com cuidado, beijando-a com carinho. Ergueu as mãos e começou a desfazer o trançado do corpete do vestido de Lílian, devagar. Lílian ofegou. Tiago tirou uma das mãos do vestido e levou-a até os cabelos da garota. Aquilo era quase uma tortura... Alisou-os, vermelho-fogo, e mirou-a nos olhos. Os seus próprios, aqueles amendoados, perguntavam silenciosamente... e os dela, de um verde tão intenso, lhe expressaram: sim. Desceu a sua mão para dela, segurando com firmeza, enquanto puxava-a para mais perto e beijava-a novamente.

Desta vez, quando voltou a despi-la, sentiu os dedos dela começarem a desabotoar sua camisa. Quando a pele clara e quente dos dedos dela tocou seu peito, sentiu-se em brasa, e desfez os nós do vestido dela com pressa, com necessidade. Em pouco tempo, a roupa dos dois jazia abandonada no chão.

E ele tocou a pele clara do corpo dela pela primeira vez. E ela sentiu-se sublime pela primeira vez, também. E pela primeira vez os dois sentiam aquela ligação, que Tiago tanto procurara em outras mulheres, que Lílian tanto lera nos livros: o amor.

----------

- Agora você é minha namorada. – Sirius falou quando entraram na Sala Precisa, entre beijos. – Agora você é _só_ minha.

Gween não respondeu, apenas preocupou-se em livrar-se das várias camadas de roupas que os cobriam. E beijou-o, mais intensamente que nunca.

----------

E, enquanto vários casais distraiam-se pelo castelo, vários outros permaneciam na pista. Como Remo e Emilly, o rosto dela escorada em seu ombro, pela primeira vez sentindo-se completamente protegida. E Frank e Alice, a promessa de casamento e amor eterno pairando no ar apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais romântico.

Alguns professores também dançavam, assim como alguns pais. Dumbledore rodopiava com Minerva ao mesmo tempo que os Potter faziam o mesmo. Para eles, Hogwarts era uma casa. Podia não ser o último dia de todos, mas aquele era o dia que finalizava um ciclo. Dali para frente faltaria a tranqüilidade confortadora de sempre. Daqui para frente seria diferente... e naquele ano também finalizava um ciclo de novos bruxos. Grandes bruxos, prontos para enfrentar o mundo lá fora e, quem sabe, fazer a diferença. Para o bem ou para mal. Só dependia de uma escolha... porque, daqui para frente, cada um teria que conquistar seu lugar no mundo.

Gideão não sabia que morreria honrosamente ao lado do irmão para vingar a noiva, assim como Lucy não imaginava que seria torturada até a morte por sua coragem e vontade de fazer a diferença. Edgar e Sarah nunca sonhariam que deixariam uma filha órfã no mundo, e Frank e Alice desconheciam completamente o terrível destino que os esperava. Remo não sabia que Emilly seria obrigada a abandoná-lo quando ele mais precisava dela, e nem Emilly sabia que seria obrigada a fazê-lo.

Tiago e Lílian não sabiam que seriam os pais do futuro do mundo bruxo, nem que seu destino era o mais brilhante e o mais assustador. Sirius não imaginava que seria condenado injustamente pela morte do amigo, ou que deixaria mulher e filha sozinhas no mundo.

E Gween... ela não sabia que era a chave para o desenrolar de todo o resto. Não imaginava que carregava o mais pesado dos fardos, não imaginava que não poderia fazer nada para mudar o destino. Não sabia que seria incapaz de salvar todos os que realmente amava...

Porque naquele momento, unidos pela felicidade e pelo êxtase, não pensariam no futuro. Muito menos no difícil Adeus que teriam que pronunciar em breve... muito em breve.


	46. Epílogo

**Well, eu estava deitada na cama, quase pegando no sono, no ápice do dia. Aquele momento em que você não consegue exatamente divisar a realidade, e fica divagando sobre coisas que acaba nem se lembrando no outro dia. As melhores idéias para fics surgiram nesse momento. Pena que eu nunca lembro delas quando acordo... Mas, enfim. Em certo momento, no meio de minha divagação, eu pensei: "tomara que primeiro de setembro chegue logo, para eu postar o epílogo." E de repente uma luzinha vermelha apitou e disse: "Hello, sua burra, hoje já é dois de setembro!" E eu, CARACAA! Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu esqueci a passagem do tempo. E, agora que eu lembrei, vou postar a fic D**

**Só para constar, uma agendinha dos próximos passos. Se tudo correr bem, dia **_15 de Setembro_** eu estou postando **_O Último Prato_** (a fic em si). Pretendo que dia **_primeiro de Outubro_** chegue o trailer da minha UA, **_The It Girl_**, que é meu ápice. Sério, tá muito legal a história! Tem suspense, romance, NC17... E já tem umas promos no profile, qualquer dia posto mais algumas. Continuando, dia **_31 de Outubro_** chega o trailer de **_Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno_**, mas como eu só tenho o prólogo pronto, a fic em si só vai começar a ser postada quando eu terminar de postar The It Girl. A não ser que eu tenha um surto de inspiração e uma tonelada de tempo acumulada sem nada para fazer (o que, nas atuais condições, é bem mais difícil que a inspiração). E, se tudo NOVAMENTE der certo, em breve eu posto **_O Brilho dos Diamantes_**, que, infelizmente, só existe em promos e na cabeça doida da pessoa que vos fala – ou melhor, escreve. É um projeto ousado de uma short UA D/G, com no máximo 5 capítulos (todos com nome pronto). Como podem ver, só falta a fic em si.**

**E eu estou enrolando, não é? Mas é tão difícil dizer ADEUS... ou até logo, que seja. Cara, essa fic começou a ser escrita mais ou menos em outubro de 2004, mas foi só em fevereiro de 2005 que se tornou um projeto CONCRETO. E, vejam! Ela tem quase 400 reviews (é, vocês me deixaram na mão... e, veja! Só faltam 18 ;D), 41 capítulos, vários avisos perdidos por aí, trocentas capas e promos, continuação, shorts e one-shots ligadas a ela... poxa vida! Nunca pensei que fosse chegar a tanto!**

E então, para adiar ainda mais a hora do adeus, vamos para as reviews D 

**Agradecimento especial a **_Tahh Black _**(brigada, mesmo MESMO!), **_JhU Radcliffe_, _miSs coBaiN _**(na verdade eu usei ela por causa do último capítulo da primeira temporada de The OC – sou viciadaaa – que é cantada pela Jem. Depois descobri que é, originalmente, do Paul. Ahuaehuaehaeuae)**, _Raissa _**(te fiz chorar? Nooossa que emoção!), **_Lívia_, _Ly Black _**(mais lágrimas? Que orgulho!), **_Captain Clarice_, _Donna Black _**(well, dia 19 não saiu, mas esse findi ou no outro sai! Porque eu to ansiosíssima pra sair contigo e pra ouvir o que tu tem pra dizer e pra enlouquecer e pra conversar e pra tudoo! Bah, amei essa do sirius + shopping + gween auehaeuhaeuaehaeu... ceeeerto! ;D Obrigaaaada, Ju, é muito bom ouvir isso de uma escritora como você! Certo que eu ensino, invade sim DD ahaeuheauaehaeu e você também! Beeeijos querida!), **_Keid Black_, _Nayara_, _Nanda Evans _**(auaehuaehae cuidado pra não se afogar)** **e a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic! Obrigadaa! E ainda da tempo de chegar aos 400... tá, parei. Mas que seria uma surpresa linda e que me faria pensar em postar mais rápido, é verdade... aaueheaueahaeuhaeu!**

**Então, gente. E epílogo está aí. Aproveitem, cause is the end. Para sempre? Não. Não existe um fim para sempre... só o fim de uma parte, de uma era. Um novo começo, para se seguir adiante. E esse é o fim dessa era do mundo bruxo. Mas... será que eles estão realmente prontos para seguir adiante? Vocês verão, em 31 de Outubro.**

**Beijos para todos vocês,**

**Gween Black.**

**E, mais uma vez, aproveitem.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Epílogo -

_Fala da Rainha do Reino Encantado_

"_Venha, venha, criança humana!_

_Para os bosques e águas cristalinas,_

_De mãos dadas com uma fada,_

_Pois o mundo tem mais lágrimas_

_do que você pode compreender."_

(W. B. Yeats)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mundo dos bruxos, as marés do poder estão se modificando. Para mim, a era da humanidade passa em questão de momentos, mas de tempos em tempos uma pequena vibração atrai minha atenção.

Momentos atrás, foi a queda de Atlantis, o amor de Sianna e Gawen, a ascensão do Rei Arthur.

Mas agora, as marés estão mudando novamente. Alguém com o rosto de minha filha Sianna veio ao mundo, e é sua missão contar a verdade.

Os córregos do destino fluem sempre com um caminho traçado, e o acaso já não existe mais. Klothos já fiou, e agora Lachesis tece o fio e o destino de todos eles. Quando chegará a vez de Átropos, ninguém pode prever. Porque os fios emaranhados das Moiras e o livro do Destino escrito nas estrelas são os únicos que podem dizer o que acontecerá.

Mas, entre as místicas brumas de Avalon, um fio de esperança é tecido eternamente. As sacerdotisas da Deusa também conquistaram o direito de conhecer fragmentos do futuro, ou presenciar instantes do passado, tão emaranhados no tempo que nenhuma certeza é proclamada.

Os laços, tão cuidadosamente tecidos, mostram-se tão frágeis quanto podem ser. Não são eternos, e um dia podem se romper.

A sabedoria certa vez trazida por mestres de uma magia antiga não afundou com sua Ilha, Atlantis, mas parece afundar no coração da humanidade. Parece ser deixada de lado, mergulhada no mar do esquecimento.

E essa é a ruína da humanidade.

A ambição, a traição, o ódio e a vingança, que rompem os laços, cortam os fios. Tentam apagar a esperança.

Mas ela existe. Um único ponto de luz entre toda a escuridão. Uma estrela, guia e protetora de todos aqueles que esqueceram a sabedoria antiga.

E em meus olhos, aqueles que trazem essa sabedoria emaranhada no sangue, surgem e evaporam.

Remo Lupin, Emilly Harris, Sirius Black.

Seus nomes são tão familiares quanto o meu próprio destino. Ou quanto o conhecimento do destino difícil e brilhante de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Porque quando a luz chega, antes de esclarecer, ela ofusca.

E Gween Cooper, tão parecida com minha filha quanto é possível.

O destino desses jovens se entrelaça e se aproxima, como as dobras de um manto. E seus laços não podem ser rompidos, porque, de alguma forma, o brilho dos mestres de Atlantis e das sacerdotisas da Ilha vive em cada um deles.

E ainda existem lugares onde ainda há uma luz que brilha. E essa luz não estará perdida para a humanidade enquanto os bruxos e bruxas procurarem consolo nessa terra sagrada chamada Avalon.


End file.
